Angeles y Demonios
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: La vida de Candice gira drásticamente al conocer a un joven de extraños ojos zafiro, ambos caen en el peligroso juego del amor, pero el oculta un oscuro secreto que la llevara a ella y a su familia al borde de la muerte. EPILOGO
1. Prologo

**ANGELES Y DEMONIOS**

**CANDY CANDY**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Hola otra vez Fanfictión, he vuelto de nuevo con otra locurilla, bueno, en realidad es una parte de mi nuevo Fic, de cómo una serie de sucesos llevaron a una estirpe al borde de la muerte, y bueno, los personajes ya sabemos, son los de Candy Candy, pero bueno, es algo que quiero publicar antes de irme de vacaciones, pero mi correo va a estar abierto esperando sus respuestas al fic y sus comentarios, y si me quieren ayudar Bienvenidos sean! Los Fic, "Los Pasos de Mi Amada" y "Los Hijos de la Noche" estarán cerrados hasta que regrese de vacaciones, ósea como el 12 de Enero, pero iré adelantando algunos capis, no me queda mas que desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo….! Ah! No se crean eso del 2012., que el mundo no se acaba hasta que Dios lo diga

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>la vida de Candice gira drásticamente al conocer a un joven de extraños ojos zafiro, ambos caen en el peligroso juego del amor, pero el oculta un oscuro secreto que la llevara a ella y a su familia al borde de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Sabia que iba a morir, al sentir las calientes manos de ese sujeto en mi cuello con la daga en su mano, para con ella darme fin, Anthony, Albert y Archie habían sido atrapados por ese hechizo que los dominaba a no sentir, mis lagrimas caían a borbotones de mis ojos, rodando por mis mejillas, las cuales estaba rojas por el llanto, solo por mi mente pasaron todos y cada uno de los sucesos que me llevaron a esto, como varias personas habían muerto, y como una terrible profecía se iba a cumplir, esa profecía estaba delante mío todo este tiempo, haciéndose pasar por un personaje normal, el vaho que salía de mi boca susurraba su nombre, lo anhelaba con el alma, que era algo que estaba a punto de perder

-Candy…, Candy…. – gritaba Anthony con su mirada cabizbaja y su bello rostro empapado en sangre, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo, el luchaba contra ese hechizo que lo tenia aprisionado dentro de su cuerpo

–Anthony! – grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando Damián me agarro por el cabello, de mi boca salió un grito de dolor y agonía, sentí como sus labios de acercaron a mi oído, su jadeo era insoportable y me asustaba

- dime Candy… ¿aun crees en Dios? ¿Crees que el te salvara? – articulo este con sus ojos negros como el carbón mirándome, por un momento me preguntaba si Dios se había olvidado de mi, pero tenia la confianza de que estaba conmigo y mis amigos, el no nos dejaría, jamás

–si creo, y creeré en el hasta que mi corazón deje de latir – respondí fuertemente, este se airó y me golpeo hasta lanzarme al suelo casi inconsciente, este se aprovecha y se me monta encima con la daga en su mano, alzada al cielo

–nada te salvara Candice – susurro Damián, quien sonrió amistosamente, preparándose para acabar con nosotros, cuando de la nada una puerta salió disparada como si una enorme fuerza la hubiese impulsado, un silencio magnífico profundiza el éxtasis celeste.

-Candyyyyyy! – grito el personaje de extraños ojos zafiro y cabello castaño, mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero sabia quien era, el se había vuelto mi todo, era la persona mas bella que cavia imaginar, pero en ese instante su odio irradiaba el lugar, proyectaba verdaderas llamas y la primera impresión es casi de miedo en presencia de tan enorme diamante, el propósito que lo guiaba no era imposible, aunque sí sobrenatural, el quería amar incondicionalmente, el quería soñarlo con integridad minuciosa e imponerlo a la realidad, ese proyecto mágico había agotado el espacio entero de su alma, si es que el la poseía, sonreí al verlo y alce mi mano para que el pudiese tomarla, lo ultimo que vi fue la daga de Damián, y el corriendo velozmente hasta mi -Oh no, Candy no, no! —gritó la voz horrorizada del ángel.

Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asustó detrás de aquel sonido musical de su voz, un sonido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento lleno de agonía, que repentinamente se quebró, yo en cambio decidí concentrarme en la voz de el, quien corrió hacia mi y me tomo entre sus brazos, me aferre a su camisa, con mis manos ensangrentadas, y lo mire por ultima vez.

-Candy, por favor!, Candy, escúchame…, por favor, por favor, Candy, por favor! — suplicaba, sí, quise responderle, quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba la manera, sentí un punto de dolor, dolía mucho, pero entonces, mientras ese dolor irrumpía a través de la oscuridad para llegar hasta mí, acudieron otros mucho más fuertes, no podía gritar ni nada, el hechizo se apoderaba de mi tambien, mientras intentaba aspirar aire y emerger de golpe del estanque oscuro, lo volví a mirar y susurre lo que creí que eran mis últimas palabras

-Te amo - los ojos zafiro derramaban lagrimas, algo que creí que no podía hacer, porque estaba marcado…

* * *

><p>dejen sus comentarios please, constructivos o destructivos<p> 


	2. La Familia

**Chapter I:**

**La Familia**

* * *

><p>Lentamente arreglaba mi maleta, no había muchas cosas que meter allí, de todas formas en la escuela usamos uniformes, y si es por salir, la verdad no me interesaba en ninguna circunstancia, iba a un nuevo país, un nuevo ambiente, en donde todo el mundo es un montón de hipócritas desconsiderados, pero era prácticamente mi obligación, era una Andley, y según la tía Abuela, es el mejor colegio para civilizarse, educarse como es debido y aprender a ser una dama, como si no hubiese escuchado eso infinidades de ocasiones, en fin, luego de armar mi maleta baje a la sala, en donde se encontraban Archie, Anthony y Stear jugando una partida de naipes, no conozco nada de esos juegos, pero podía afirmar que era Poker<p>

-..- hola Candy ¿ya armaste tu maleta? – pregunto Anthony con tanto cariño

-si, ya la arme, ahora solo faltamos nosotros – me dirigí hasta un mullido mueble y me deje caer, dejando aflojar mi cuerpo lentamente – aun no entiendo el porque debemos ir a Londres? O sea, es una escuela y todo eso, pero aquí en Estados Unidos hay buenas escuelas, por ejemplo aquí en Chicago

-la tía abuela siempre ha tenido a el Real Colegio San Pablo como el colegio ideal para los Andley, no solo porque es uno de los mejores colegios de toda Europa, además es religioso, para que no tengamos pecadillos que ocultar – dijo Stear muy gracioso mirando a Archie

- Alistear Cornwell que estas insinuando?

-nada hermanito, es que tan solo imaginarte en misa "padre nuestro que estas en los cielos"

-por favor, el tambien tiene derecho a elevar una plegaria al cielo, aunque debo admitir que nuestro primito no es un santo Candy – agrego Anthony sentándose a mi lado - ¿Qué piensas de ir a San Pablo Candy?

-Tony – era una manera de llamarlo - no lo se, esto es nuevo para mi, tengo… ¿tres años en la familia? Y aun no me acostumbro a ciertas cosas, todo es tan ajeno a mi, además quisiera ir al Hogar de Ponny a despedirme de los demás, no los veré por una larga temporada – me lleve las rodillas hasta la altura de mi mentón – los voy a extrañar mucho - sentí mis ojos cristalizarse por un momento, y Tony me abrazo fuertemente, amaba esos abrazos tan cálidos, Stear y Archie se unieron a nosotros para hacer un abrazo de grupo, me sentí, en familia si era la mejor manera de expresarlo, el reloj toco las nueve, lo que significaba que era hora de dormir, la Tía Abuela se acerco a nosotros mientras disponíamos a subir a nuestras habitaciones, y nos sentó a todos, era la reunión familiar

-Anthony, Alistear, Archibald y Candice – nos llamo a todos por nuestros nombres de pila – saben que irán a Londres, a formarse como caballeros y dama, espero que puedan dar lo mejor de si, confió en ustedes plenamente, ahora pueden retirarse – fue lo único que dijo, pensé que se iba a extender mas, ya todos se habían levantado, cuando escuche que susurraron mi nombre – Candice, tu quédate, necesito hablar contigo a solas – ese a solas sonaba serio, yo obedecí y me dirigí con ella al despacho, se veía muy seria para llamarme a mi sola, ella invito a sentarme junto a ella, me sentía algo extraña con la tía abuela, ella al principio no me quería en la familia, creía que era un bicho raro, y hasta yo misma creía que era extraña, solo me dedique a escuchar a la tía abuela un rato antes de que mi mente empezara a vagar en otras cosas

-Candice….. – Candy – le corregí, era más corto y menos formal – esta bien, Candy, ambas sabemos que no hemos tenido uno de los comienzos mas gratos, y mas desde…., aquel día

-no deseo ni recordarlo, aquel día en el que Tony….. – se formo un nudo en la garganta cuando recordé ese día, era el día de mi presentación a la familia, creo que tenia doce o trece años, el día de la caza de zorro, toda la familia estaba reunida ese día, hasta los molestos Leagan, Tony y yo íbamos en un caballo a parte, yo era la que tiraba de las riendas, no tenia mucho conocimiento de ello, íbamos a gran velocidad, cuando un zorro sale de la nada, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que el caballo se levanto de dos patas y mi mano tratando de sujetar a Anthony, el cual cayo demasiado rápido para yo poder reaccionar, y consiguientemente yo tras el, ese dia todo cambio para mi, el casi muere, por gracia de Dios el logro sobrevivir, pero yo quede con grandes secuelas psicológicas, le he tenido fobia a los caballos desde entonces – no hablemos de ello, solo quiero decirte que la manera en la que actúas ante estos cambios drásticos es sorprendente

- ¿en serio? – masculle yo

-si…, estoy segura que como los muchachos tú tampoco quieres ir a San Pablo – asentí ante eso – lo sabia querida, recuerda bien esto, un Andley siempre, siempre debe estar con la verdad con delante y con la bondad en el corazón, tal vez eso fue lo que vio William en ti – me vino a la mente el tío abuelo, entonces decidí preguntarle a la tía abuela por el

-¿Cuándo veremos al tío abuelo William?

-todo a su tiempo Candy, quiero entregarte algo – eso si fue sorpresa para mi, esta saco una caja hermosa, con tapiz color vino, de esta saco un hermoso camafeo

- este camafeo ha pertenecido a los Andley desde 1830, esta hecho en oro puro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, amatistas, zafiros y diamantes, y la inicial de nuestra familia, Candy, quiero que lo tengas tu – abrí mis ojos como dos platos blancos al escuchar eso, quería que yo me quedara con algo que prácticamente era importante para ella y su familia, me negué a recibirlo, pero la tía abuela es demasiado insistente, ella siguió insistiendo, no entendía el porque me lo quería dar, le pregunte el porque me lo quería dar, su respuesta me dejo atónita

-querida mía, tu a pesar de tener poco tiempo en la familia me has demostrado confianza y que eres una mujer de temple, no te importa el como vas a quedar delante de mi, tienes un amor que sobrepasa los limites de lo imaginable y tu pureza, eso es lo que hace a un verdadero Andley

-pero Eliza es mas Andley que yo, pudo optar por entregarse lo a ella, no a mi y…. – fui interrumpida – Candy pero Eliza no tiene ninguna de las cualidades que tu me has demostrado, además sus intenciones no son las mejores, ya lo he notado, es fría, calculadora y egoísta – la tía abuela tomo mis manos y coloco el camafeo – por favor Candy, esto estará mas seguro en tus manos, se que lo cuidaras, y cuidaras tambien a los chicos, evita que se metan en problemas ok

-ok tía abuela, lo hare – ella me abrazo y beso mi frente, jamás lo había hecho hasta ahora, me sentí tan bien con ella a mi lado, podía decir que me sentía en familia – bueno Candy…,es hora de dormir, mañana será un día muy largo

-esta bien, lo hare, hasta mañana

- hasta mañana angelito – eso sonaba raro, la ultima vez que escuche que me dijeron angelito fue en el Hogar de Ponny, bueno, allí todos éramos angelitos, asentí y subí a mi recamara rápidamente, lo primero que hice fue quitarme mis coletas para dejar que una cascada de rizos rubios cayera por mi espalda, me quite el grande y vistoso vestido que cargaba puesto para colocarme la pijama, el camafeo que ahora era de mi posesión lo coloque en la mesita de noche junto con una pequeña biblia que tenia desde que estaba en el Hogar de Ponny, era prácticamente mi compañía, antes de dormir me puse de rodillas y eleve una oración al cielo, le pedí a Dios que me guiara en esta nueva etapa, jamás había salido del país, y menos con mi nueva familia, deje que todo lo que me ocurriese estuviera en sus manos el sabría que hacer, al terminar mis oraciones me deslice entre las suaves y cálidas cobijas y mire al techo, estaba bastante nerviosa por lo nuestro viaje a Londres, y lentamente me deje caer en las redes de Morfeo.

… Me sentí atrapada en una de esas pesadillas aterradoras, en las que tienes que correr, correr y correr hasta que te ardan los pulmones, sin lograr desplazarte nunca a la velocidad necesaria, las piernas parecían moverse cada vez más despacio, mientras Tony, Archie y Stear seguían caminando, lo extraño era que estaba tambien Albert, el muchacho que conocí cuando me rescato de caer en una cascada, ninguno de ellos se detenían, inexorables e insensibles a un final que nos esperaba mas adelante, sentí por un momento como me ahogaba lentamente, intentaba gritar, pero no podía, esto no era un sueño, y a diferencia de las pesadillas no corría para salvar mi vida, corría para salvar algo infinitamente mas valioso, en ese momento incluso mi propia vida parecía tener significado para mi, me encontré con los cuatro hombres delante mío, sentía algo húmedo en mi mano, fije la mirada en mi mano cuando noto algo que me aterra totalmente, es rojo y viscoso, era sangre, empecé a jadear, Tony se coloca al lado mío al igual que Archie y Stear, Albert se quedo delante de nosotros como protegiéndonos, apareció un hombre , no era mas joven que Tony, camino hacia nosotros con pasos lentos, muy lentos, con cada paso que daba se desataba una ola de calor que nos daba a nosotros, el miedo se apoderaba de mi, cuando vi los ojos del personaje lo único que hice fue gritar…..

Grite fuertemente, y me di cuenta que estaba empapada en sudor, pase la mano por mi frente de golpe, encendí la luz y me dirigió al espejo – solo ha sido un sueño – me dije a mi misma – solo ha sido un sueño – me repetí las veces que fuesen necesarias, examine a conciencia la piel marfileña de mi rostro tratando de distraer mi mente de ese sueño, pesadilla o augurio, lo que fuera, la desazón se había aposentado en mi ceño hasta formar una línea de preocupación encima de los ansiosos ojos verde esmeralda

-solo ha sido un sueño, un sueño y tal vez mi peor pesadilla, no entendía el porque de ese sueño, y esos ojos, había algo maligno en ellos, pero eran a su vez tan hermosos, eran de un extraño color, azules como los de Tony y Albert, pero este azul era como el del océano, un azul zafiro si es el nombre correcto, me pase las manos por mi cabellera rizada y me regrese a la cama, pidiendo a Dios que no volviese a tener esa pesadilla.

La mañana de la partida había llegado, no había podido pegar el ojo después de esa pesadilla o lo que fuese que me quito el sueño, me había arreglado lentamente esa mañana, Archie fue el primero en bajar, se había puesto un sencillo pero elegante traje de color café, el me deseo los buenos días y me examino de pies a cabeza

-Ah, Dios Candy, mira tus ojos! - Dijo con reproche - ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Quedarte despierta toda la noche?

- Casi - fruncí el ceño – la verdad tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo

-deben ser los nervios pecosa, descuida Londres es lo máximo, de verdad Candy, te va a encantar

- eso espero Archie – masculle mientras jugueteaba con un par de rizos, en ese instante llegaron Tony y Stear con sus valijas en mano

-bueno…., ya estamos listos, solo falta la tía abuela

-¿nos acompañara hasta Londres? – pregunte

-no Candy, creo que esto no lo sabias, pero es tradición en la familia despedir a la persona desde la cerca, dirás que es muy anticuado, pero de verdad, así son las cosas – dijo Stear, a través de sus gafas se podían reflejar el brillo de esos ojos café, los cuales brillaban a gran intensidad, en ese instante aparece Dorothy, la cual había sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegue a la familia

- buenos días chicos – mascullo

- buenos días Dorothy – le saludaron los tres chicos que estaban a mis espaldas

-El desayuno esta en la mesa, será mejor que se den prisa, la señora Elroy ya esta allí

- vamos en un rato – articulo Tony, en seguida todos nos apresuramos a ir al comedor, en donde se encontraba la matriarca de toda la familia Andley y sus ramas allegadas. Nos dispusimos a desayunar silenciosamente, pero en uno de esos silencios molestos, porque…, bueno, la verdad es parte de la etiqueta, en la mesa no se habla mientras se come, y la verdad yo no quería retarla, y menos ahora que nos estamos llevando bien, la verdad me encantaba, como éramos todos ahora, este ambiente de paz, es como estar en el cielo, la hora había llegado, era la despedida, justamente un treinta y uno de diciembre, el día en el que deberíamos estar reunidos todos para recibir el año nuevo, me sentí algo mal por ello, pero la decisión estaba tomada, y no había vuelta atrás, creí haber tenido todo listo hasta que recordé el camafeo, el cual lo había dejado en mi habitación, subí presurosa a buscarlo

- Candy que esperas? La tía abuela no tiene mucha paciencia – escuche decir desde el primer piso, Salí casi corriendo de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras a la misma velocidad

- tranquilo Tony, ya llegue, es solo que no quería olvidar esto – articule mostrándole la joya que tenia entre mis manos – el camafeo Andley – musito el rubio con sus ojos iluminándose extrañamente

-si, la tía Abuela me lo obsequio, le prometí cuidarlo hasta con mi vida, es una joya familiar además

- así es, mi madre, Rosemary, la uso el día de su boda con mi padre, Candy… ¿puedo colocártelo?

-seguro Tony – le respondí, me di vuelta y levante mis grandes olas doradas dando paso a las manos de Tony, nos colocamos delante de un espejo, se veía demasiado hermoso, Tony acaricio mi cuello lo cual hizo que me estremeciera grandemente – Anthony no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor! – le suplique algo horrorizada

- ¿Por qué reaccionas así Candy? Solo trataba de ser…., cariñoso contigo

-pero no lo hagas de esa manera, Tony, de verdad, ya no puedes verme como lo hace tres años, aprende a aceptarme como lo que soy…., tu prima ¿entendiste?

-¿te refieres a lo del accidente? Es eso? Es verdad Candy, casi muero, pero Dios decidió que no era mi tiempo aun, ahora solo quiero, otra oportunidad contigo, como aquel día en que nos declaramos nuestro amor – el tomo mis manos y las acaricio suavemente para concluir con un beso en estas, me sentí tan abatida en ese instante, el no podía entender el porque congele mi corazón a el, prácticamente yo fui la que casi lo mata ese día

- es que no puedes entender Anthony Brown? Deja de pensar en mi como mujer…, puedo ser tu amiga, tu confidente, tu hermana y tu prima, pero jamás voy a volver a verte como en ese día – con eso concluí esa tortuosa conversación, tome mi valija y corrí hasta la reja de la mansión, eliminando todo rastro de lagrima o enrojecimiento de mi rostro, allí estaba la tía abuela con todo el personal de servicio esperándonos, eso era otra cosa rara, la tía abuela jamás se juntaba con el servicio, hasta ese momento, Tony llegaba tras de mi con su maleta, traía los labios fruncidos tratando de contener las lagrimas, no me gusta tratarlo así, pero creo que debe entender la situación, la tía abuela nos riño por haber tardado tanto, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de la discusión que tuvimos, solo me dedique a despedirme de todo el personal de servicio, de Dorothy, mi gran y entrañable amiga, y los demás, cuando llego el turno de la tía abuela mi corazón se puso pequeñito, no quería dejarla sola, la abrace fuertemente

-te quiero Candy, jamás tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, a ti…, y a ustedes chicos – exclamo extendiéndole sus brazos a los chicos, a quienes abrazo fuertemente, parecía que nos despedíamos para siempre, bueno, era por tres años, parecía que seria una eternidad, pero era para nuestro bien, los primos Andley subimos al coche que nos llevaría al puerto para dirigirnos al barco que nos llevaría a Londres, a nuestra nueva vida

- chicos, cuídense, los visitare en unos meses, recuerdan? Las vacaciones que tendremos en Escocia y además….

- además? – preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo

- es hora de que conozcan a su tío abuelo William – eso fue impactante, al fin conoceré a la persona que accedió a adoptarme, a quien le debo ser una Andley, era la mejor noticia que pudiese recibir en ese momento

-¿Cuándo lo conoceremos Tía Abuela? – pregunto Tony

-pronto mi amor, el no quiere esperar mas, quiere conocerlos a todos, así que esfuércense, y cuídense el uno al otro, siempre recuerden, los cuatro son unos Andley, y estén donde estén Dios estará con ustedes

- así será Tía abuela, así será – agrego Archie con sus ojos cristalizados – bien…., ya es hora, George, cuídalos bien

-así lo hare Sra. Andley – el coche arranco lentamente, hasta que fue acelerando, me asome por la ventanilla del vehículo y pude admirar como mi familia, estaba despidiéndose de nosotros cuatro

- descuida Candy, pronto regresaremos todos, como personas de la alta sociedad – mascullo Stear en son de broma, Archie rio ante lo dicho por el, pero Tony, estaba con el ceño fruncido, aun estaba enojado por lo que le dije, pero era muy necesario, y allí empecé el recorrido largo y vertiginoso al Real Colegio San Pablo. Según Archie para llegar a Londres teníamos por delante un viaje de cuatro horas de Chicago a Nueva York, y desde allí a Londres unas doce horas más aproximadamente y al llegar una hora más en coche, lo que significaría un viaje estresante, y con los chicos que tenían sus temas aparte ni hablar, yo los quería y mucho, pero hay veces que se ponen estresantes.

* * *

><p>Lo cierto es que había llevado bastante bien todo aquello, los chicos se comportaron a la altura al llegar a Nueva York, pero yo estaba era desecha, lo único que quería era acostarme y listo, los Chicos subieron al barco apresuradamente, y yo subí con ayuda de George, el nos iba a acompañar hasta Londres, el barco al cual nos subimos se llamaba El Mauritania, me pareció un barco hermoso desde que lo vi<p>

-Srita. Candice – me llamaron, era George – no se separe del grupo, este barco es muy grande

- ¿tanto como el Titánic? – pregunto Stear con cara de asombro

- no lo se Sr. Alistear, solo se que en este barco al igual que ustedes va gente de gran rango social, y saben que deben comportarse – entendieron los cuatro? – fue lo que dijo George, el es un buen hombre, y siempre hacia lo que fuese para ayudarnos, pero esta vez la orden era no meternos en líos, no me agrado la idea de que hubiesen personas que tal vez supieran que somos Andley, pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Desembarcamos tarde, en pleno crepúsculo me acerque a la barandilla del barco a despedirme silenciosamente de todos, de la Srita. Ponny, de la Hna. María, de mis amigos, de mi pasado tal vez, me sentí tan ida, hasta que me llamaron los chicos

- Candy preciosa, ¿Por qué tan sola? – pregunto Stear, no sabia que responderle, estaba en una de esas en las que no le quieres hablar a nadie y ahogarte con tu tristeza, solo le respondí que no me sentía bien, que estaba muy mareada, este se preocupo mucho y llamo a los demás, lo que justamente no quería, que los demás se preocupasen por mi, Tony llego desesperado, como si le hubiesen arrancado parte del alma

- por favor estoy bien, es solo un mareo, no se desesperen, solo voy a regresar al camarote, nada mas

- esta segura que no quiere nada Srita. Candy

- descuide George, tal vez si descanso un poco se me pase, descuiden

- seguro Candy?, podemos llamar a un Doctor y que te revise – agrego Archie, el cual estaba igual de preocupado, creo que por un momento me dio una baja de tensión al sentir la preocupación de los cuatro hombres, al final Tony y George me llevaron a mi camarote a descansar un poco, me acosté en mi cama relajadamente, este día había sido el mas agobiante de todos, Tony se quedo un rato conmigo, era la verdad algo incomodo

-Tony, perdona como te trate en la mansión, por favor

- descuida, no fue tu culpa, yo no debí insistir, si es lo que tu quieres, será así, debo aprender a verte como lo que eres, mi prima

- eso es lo que quiero, no quiero verte sufrir, eso es todo, y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, ¿tregua? – Dije alzando el dedo meñique, era una manera de pacto, el hizo lo mismo, entrelazamos los meñiques sellando el pacto, ambos reímos, me sentí bien otra vez, sentí como la sangre regresaba a mi cuerpo, la risa de Tony fue música para mis oídos, lo abrace fuertemente, y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo en mi

- cuando me sienta mejor voy a cubierta, gracias

- Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Tony es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor, me dejo a solas para que pudiese dormir un poco, al salir beso mi frente y cerro la puerta, resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara, fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar la noche que estaba cayendo a través de la ventanilla, con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas, no estaba de humor para una gran llantina, eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí les tengo el segundo capitulo de este fic, que a muchas les ha dejado gran intriga, el capitulo anterior es un párrafo del antepenúltimo capitulo, para hacerlo mas interesante, y cambiando el tema quiero responder algunos reviews:<p>

**Princess Grandchester: **he aquí el segundo capi…, disfrutalo **  
><strong>

**Karina Grandchester: esta **historia tiene un rumbo algo tenebroso, y nuestra pecosa es la llave a descubrir el misterio de todo

**Alejandra: **aun falta mucha tela que cortar, espero que te guste**  
><strong>

**lenore18**** : **este fic es diferente a "los pasos de mi amada", aquí voy a tratar de no matar a Candy, jejeje**  
><strong>

**klaudya**** : **he aquí mi presente de Navidad y año nuevo

Espero que les guste a todas este fic, nos estamos leyendo, atentamente:

_**Mazy **_


	3. Una Presencia en la Niebla

**Chapter II**

**Una Presencia en la Niebla**

* * *

><p>Después de descansar un poco, desperté lentamente, aun somnolienta, me asee un poco, tras un día de viaje, contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba varios mechones de rizos, tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable, puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, mis pecas parecían mas bien enormes manchas rojizas, bajo un marco color malva debajo de mis ojos, estaba verdaderamente demacrada, y una vez mas aviste el camafeo que colgaba de mi cuello, el obsequio de la tía abuela, ya la extrañaba, presurosamente me arregle para salir a encontrarme con los chicos, me coloque un suntuoso pero sencillo vestido de seda color turquesa, y recogí mi cabello en dos coletas, baje a cenar con los muchachos, los cuales estaban enfrascados en temas propios de ellos, las personas que pasaban por nuestra mesa se quedaban viéndonos, y murmurando acerca de nosotros, ninguno se sintió a gusto con la situación, era de verdad frustrante, no íbamos por el mismo carril, comí poco, tantos lujos y elegancia me hacían sentir tan ajena a mi, a pesar de tener tres años en este mundo, no encajaba de ninguna manera, los muchachos intentaron varias cosas para animarme, que primos tan locos me tocaron, me hicieron reír a carcajadas en varias ocasiones, lo cual me hizo colorarme por mucho rato<p>

-Esa es la Candy que conocemos! – grito Archie al verme reír como nunca, la verdad por un momento creí que me había quedado seca, esa noche reímos bastante, decidimos entrarle a una partida de ajedrez, ya que tal vez esa seria la única vez que nos reuniésemos a divertirnos ya que el colegio es, elegante, serio y estricto!, esas tres palabras no van a permitir hacer un par de travesuras, llevábamos tres partidas, en las cuales yo, no se con que talento les gane a los chicos, en los cuales apostamos dinero y demás, con lo que les quite podía haberme comprado un vestido nuevo si lo quisiera así

- ¡Demonios! Mi vida se esta convirtiendo en un infierno, en un purgatorio… en… en… ¡ay, en todo lo malo que se pueda!, no puedo creer que tu…, Candice Julliette White Andley me hayas ganado!, Porque? – grito Archie en son de broma, pero dolido, había pisoteado su orgullo del mejor jugador de ajedrez, y yo me había coronado como la primera persona que lo vence

- muy bien, ¿quien ser el próximo valiente que ose retarme?

- creo que no hay nadie mas disponible, bueno, de nosotros tres ninguno – agrego Tony entre risas

- ¿Por qué no jugamos una ultima ronda? ¿Tú y yo Tony? - El pánico cruzó por su rostro, palideció completamente.

- ¡Era una broma! — me reí con disimulo, el frunció el ceño de disgusto.

-Eso no ha sido divertido, no quiero darme el lujo de perder, y menos con una chica – todos empezamos a reír a carcajada limpia

- ¿en serio Anthony? Recuerdas cuando Candy te reto a enlazar? Wow, caíste tan bajo ese día, Ella es la campeona mundial – agrego Stear entre risas, Llegó un punto en el que no podíamos parar de reír, la gente se quedaba viéndonos, como si envidiaran nuestra alegría, pero yo no podía parar de reírme, me falto el aire, y me puse de 10 gamas diferentes de morado antes de poder parar las risitas tontas, aunque me faltara aire, los chicos buscaron apoyo el uno con el otro, pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Quería llorar de felicidad… pero la gente amargada no puede con tanto, le reclamaron al capitán que habían cuatro chicos "alterando el orden" era la mentira mas baja de la existencia, tuvimos que llamar a George para solucionar las cosas, intentaron hablar con el capitán y las personas que se estaban quejando, pero al final tuvimos que irnos a nuestros camarotes, los cuatro nos dirigimos por la misma dirección, sin querer tropecé con alguien, era de cabellos castaños largos, como a la altura de los hombros mas o menos, creo que dijo una maldición en voz baja, pero una extraña sensación me hizo quedar en estado catatónico por un rato, Tony me vio horrorizado, creí que me iba a desmayar en sus brazos, los chicos tambien se acercaron a nosotros, era de los mas extraño, era un especie de fuego

-¿sintieron eso? – articulo Archie casi boquiabierta

-si…, eso fue extraño - la expresión de Tony me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos, vi a Stear asentir una vez, con el rabillo del ojo miré hacia otro lado, intentando ser amable, y mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia atrás intentando buscar a la persona que desato esa ola de sensaciones, reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que George regresara por nosotros

- bien chicos, deben regresar a los camarotes, las personas que están en este barco no poseen sentido del humor, ¿chicos? Oigan me escuchan chicos? ¿Archibald, Alistear, Anthony, Candice? – Prácticamente estábamos como en trance - ¿chicos?

-¿si? – respondió Stear rápidamente, estaba sudando frio al igual que el resto de nosotros, George se preguntaba que teníamos, porque era extraño que cuatro adolescentes se quedaran parados como idiotas solo porque supuestamente sintieron algo sobrenatural, era demasiada ilógica nuestra

- ¿Qué les sucede?

-oh nada, solo que es injusto, queríamos recibir el año nuevo, pero que se le hace…, bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a acostar, que pasen buenas noches chicos – seguidamente abrace y bese a los chicos para luego cada uno regresar a nuestros camarotes, entre y rápidamente me quite el vestido y me puse el pijama, me acurruqué debajo de la colcha, avovillándome como una pelota, abrazándome, para conservar el calor, la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de sensaciones de déja vu que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir, otra vez me puse a llorar como una magdalena, pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto, mañana no sería más que el comienzo. Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar, el siseo constante de las olas y el viento no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo, me tapé la cabeza con la colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin el sonido del oleaje se convirtió en un fino susurro, me levante silenciosamente a dar una pequeña vuelta por el barco, tome un abrigo para escapar del frio, camine lentamente a través del pasillo hasta toparme con la tranquila proa donde un imponente paisaje dejaba ver, el oscuro y misterioso mar abriéndose ante el paso del barco que avanzaba a una sorprendente velocidad, hacia bastante frio, y la neblina daba poca visibilidad, era de verdad sensacional como se sentía el viento frio en mi piel, pero por un instante siento la presencia de alguien a espaldas mías, me di la media vuelta, tratando de busca entre la bruma.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunte recelosa, ya era tarde, aun no habían dado las doce, faltaba como cinco para las doce, las personas estaban del otro lado del barco reían y hacían escándalo, y la niebla era espesa, no se veía nadie – Archie? Stear? Tony? Si son ustedes no es gracioso. Vale? - De verdad me estaba asustando, hiperventilaba, esa sensación de que me observaban se incrementaba, camine unos pasos hacia atrás cuando tropecé con alguien y…..

-AAAAAHHHHH! – grite horrorizada, aunque creo que exagere de gran manera, coloque mis manos en mis ojos, estaba aterrada mejor dicho, escucho unos pasos acercándose sigilosamente hacia mi, junto a unas pequeñas risotadas, alguien se sujeto fuertemente de los hombros, era muy fuerte, y su piel era muy caliente, como si tuviese fiebre.

-vaya vaya! Le temes a lo que hay en la bruma? – agrego el personaje aun entre risas, no le tengo miedo a nada, además ¿Quién se cree este? Debería tirar la etiqueta al demonio y decirle un par de verdades – eso no es nada gracioso!

- ¿a no? Pues yo pensaba que las chicas delicadas se espantaban con todo

- No soy tan delicada y no me espanto con facilidad– dije mientras me apoye de las barandillas, me eleve hasta sentarme sobre éstas mismas, observe detenidamente al chico, su aspecto era desgarbado, no era muy corpulento, y llevaba el pelo largo como al la altura de los hombros, en las puntas se podían admirar finas ondas que se formaba, su color era como un castaño rojizo, tenía un aspecto juvenil, tendría como la edad de Tony mas o menos, su nariz era recta y simétrica, y sus labios eran pronunciados y sus ojos, eran como los de mi sueño, era de color azul zafiro, grandes y no sabia que podían ocultar en la oscuridad de estos - ¿se te perdió uno igual a mi? – dijo entre risas

-Ah, no! —me contradije – pero en lo personal me pareció verte en algún lugar, la verdad dirás que estoy loca y eso

- pues lo estas pequeña – rio disimuladamente - soy Terrence Greum Grandchester – articulo dándome la mano para estrecharla

-Candice White Andley – su rostro expreso asombro al escuchar mi apellido – eres….., ¿una Andley?

- si.., bueno no soy Andley de cuna, soy adoptada, me adopto un hombre llamado William Andley

-es…., interesante – había algo en el que me asustaba, era como una presencia, que siempre estuvo esperando por mi, pero a su vez me atraía, no se de que forma, pero esa manera de actuar, su altanería, había algo mas en el que era cautivante, se escucho el alboroto de las personas del otro lado del barco, recibiendo el año nuevo, la celebración en la que todos deberían estar con sus familias felices, en cambio estoy con un extraño que tiene una sonrisa de dioses, no pude evitar sonreír al verle, el alargo su brazo hacia mi, acepte con desdén tomar su mano para que me ayudase a bajar de la barandilla, baje de un salto, al sentir su piel, hubo una especie de corriente eléctrica que paso desde su mano a mi cuerpo, al igual que ese fuego que me quemaba

-Feliz año nuevo, señorita pecas – dijo con sinceridad, aunque no me gusto mucho lo de Señorita pecas que digamos

-Feliz año, Terrence - Una ligera calidez inundó el ambiente, aun sostenía mi mano con delicadeza, deposito un sutil beso en esta.

-Llámame sólo Terry – aclaró el

-De acuerdo… Terry – aclare, era igual que yo en una parte, no le gustaba que lo llamasen por su nombre largo y formal

-Bueno Terry, puedes llamarme Candy en lugar de señorita pecas

-Preferiría tener el privilegio de llamarte Señorita Pecas – insistió, pero negué algo divertida, jamás había conocido a alguien como el, aunque que se burlaran de mis pecas era algo casi imperdonable

–muy bien, Candy ¿desea usted ir a donde esta el resto de los pasajeros para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año? – esa invitación de Terry me hizo sentir algo tímida ¿un momento dije tímida? Así no era yo ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿A mi? ¿a Candice Julliette White Andley?, si me sentía tímida, no era por el chico, era por esa ola de sensaciones que escaparon de mi, era simplemente, extraño, ese día había tenido varias sensaciones a la vez, shock, incredulidad, dolor, pérdida, miedo, angustia, sospecha, más dolor, mordí mi labio tratando de explicarme delante de el

-Terry! – Era extraño y fascinante como sonaba su nombre en mis labios – lo lamento, pero creo que debo regresar a mi camarote, pero fue un placer haberte conocido, y recibir el año nuevo juntos – le sonreí, y este me regreso la sonrisa

-bien, será así, sabes…., tienes una sonrisa hermosa

- gracias, tu tambien tienes una sonrisa hermosa Terry – sentí como la sangre inundaba mis mejillas, estaba a punto de estallar por ese comentario

- será para otra ocasión Srita. Pecas

- por favor, no me vuelvas a decir Srita. Pecas, no me gusta, pero quien quita, algún día volveremos a encontrarnos

- quien quita que ese día este mas cerca de los que crees, adiós Candy – articulo el, quien se acerco lentamente a mi rostro para besar mi mejilla suavemente y consiguiente alejándose de mi hasta perderse en la bruma, me quede allí parada como una idiota, mi corazón parecía un caballo desbocado, rápidamente corrí por el pasillo hasta mi camarote, gracias a Dios, George no le dio por vigilar que no nos fugásemos de donde estábamos, me arrope hasta el tope, aun con la imagen de ese chico, esos ojos, tan hermosos y cautivantes, pero había a su vez algo que me asustaba, definitivamente, me estaba volviendo paranoica, por Dios, ni que fuera la primera vez que veo un chico, bueno, es la primera vez que veo unos ojos tan azules, casi como el océano, lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, hasta no sentir nada.

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, yo me encontraba vestida con un traje blanco, era de lino fino, esta vez creía que estaba sola, pero delante de mi había alguien, vestía de negro, No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura, no lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Horrorizada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno, era la segunda vez que tenia un sueño así, pero esta vez fue diferente ¿Qué significa?, las dudas empezaron a revolotear en mi cabeza, coloque mi mano en el pecho y me di cuenta que aun llevaba el camafeo, lo tome entre mis manos y lo admire minuciosamente

-Andley – susurre mientras observaba cada piedra preciosa que estaba incrustada en el, las esmeraldas, el color de mis ojos, las amatistas, los diamantes y los zafiro, esta ultima gema me recordó a los ojos de ese muchacho, de Terry, era tan misterioso y atrayente, jamás en mi vida había logrado ver un azul tan oscuro y profundo a la vez y esa sensación a su piel hizo explotar cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, esa sonrisa tan llena de luz, cada una de sus finas facciones, era un chico hermoso, era como un ángel, en otras palabras, es un ser insoportablemente hermoso, no sé cómo alguien como él no puede existir. Me quite el camafeo e intente conciliar el sueño otra vez, pero esa imagen se quedo allí grabada en mi mente

* * *

><p><strong>Hola otra vez chicas ¿que les parecio este capi? al fin el encuentro entre la pecosa y el engreido, el mas anhelado. Cambiando el tema hoy en la tarde abri mi correo y lei las alertas de Reviews del Fic "Los Pasos de Mi Amada" disculpen si las hice llorar..., les podre decir que hasta yo llore con ello, y lo peor fue que me inspire mientras escuchaba mis cortavenas favoritos (de verdad escuchen ese tipo de musica saca bastante inspiracion, sobre todo lo nuevo de Bon Jovi <em>"Make a Memory"<em>)** **gracias por sus reviews y nos estamos leyendo**


	4. Real Colegio San Pablo

**Capitulo III**

**Real Colegio San Pablo**

* * *

><p><strong>he vuelto con mis locurillas de nuevo, por supuesto ene ste fic algo mas tetico pero espero que les guste A LEER!<br>**

* * *

><p>Dormía plácidamente, el calorcito del día no me permitía levantarme debidamente, pensaba que aun estábamos en el océano, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, mis ojos no querían abrirse ni un poco hasta que….<p>

-Buenos días pasajera Americana, es hora de despertarse, ya que estamos llegando a Londres, ya se ve tierra, levántate, lávate los dientes y ponte radiante, porque aguardan con nosotros – gritaba Stear con un aparatejo que sonaba como mil demonios

-Con una mierda Stear apaga ese aparatejo en este instante! – me levante roja de la ira en ese momento

- Wow! Candy no te ves nada bien, te lo digo en serio, y este aparatejo como tu le acabas de llamar es mi nuevo reloj despertador, levanta hasta a el mas dormilón

- ¿lo dices o lo preguntas? – tras Stear aparecieron unos malhumorados Archie y Tony, ambos estaban preparados para darle la golpiza del siglo XX a Stear, y yo me les iba a unir a ellos, pero primero estaban las necesidades de una chica

- oigan podrían salir de mi camarote?..., ya saben…, una chica…, privacidad – los muchachos avergonzados salieron de mi camarote – descuiden cuando salga cobraremos venganza

-así es Candy! Nadie se mete con nuestro sueño de año nuevo, es el único día en el que muchos duermen hasta las tres de la tarde – asintió Archie mientras despeinaba a Stear, no pude evitar reírme de esa hazaña, era demasiado hilarante, me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacia abajo - lo primero es lo primero - me dije a mi misma, feliz de retrasar el asunto lo máximo posible, me cambie de ropa y me lave la cara presurosamente, esta vez me coloque mi viejo pero adorado vestido rojo, el cual era mi favorito y mis coletas con lazos rosas, por supuesto no iba a olvidar mi camafeo, baje a cubierta con los muchachos, apenas era mediodía cuando entre. Los muchachos ya había dejado de pelear, me deje caer en una silla esperando tocar tierra, pero no aguante mucho rato, el largo viaje en alta mar estaba empezando a cosechar sus frutos, vomite varias veces hasta, estaba mas demacrada de lo normal

-Por Dios Candy, navegar no te hace nada bien – agrego Tony al ver mi terrible aspecto

-bueno, creo que es parte del paquete estudiantil, vomitadas extremas – dije recogiéndome el cabello y limpiándome, Archie dio una pequeña expresión de asco, lo que provoco que el tambien sintiera arcadas

- ya somos dos – musito Tony con el rostro verde, me dio algo de cosa verlo así, George entra en ese momento con unos antieméticos para nosotros tres, Stear estaba como si nada al igual que el, nosotros si sufrimos las consecuencias del viaje

- lo ven chicos, aprendieron su lección del Karma – mascullo mi primo cuatro ojos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-cállate Alistear, cuando lleguemos a San Pablo me las pagaras caro – agrego Archie verde del malestar

- descuida Archibald, cuando lleguemos creo que irán directo a la enfermería del Colegio

- pues si…, nuestro nuevo hogar en los próximos tres años

- si, que bueno que decidieron venir los cuatro juntos, así se hacen compañía y se cuidan los unos a los otros, tomaron la decisión correcta chicos, los cuatro harán cosas grandes a la sociedad – exclamo George mientras se alejaba con el medicamento, todos nos quedamos viendo un rato, el silencio nos invadió en el trayecto hasta que tocamos tierra, bajamos por el puente que daba a tierra hasta el coche que nos esperaba para llevarnos al colegio, era una hora mas de camino que nos esperaba hasta nuestro destino, podía ver las enormes calles de la ciudad, todo tan maravilloso y tan ajeno a mi, pero esa fue mi decisión, adoptar decisiones era la parte que más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura, pero una vez que tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla..., por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado, a veces, el alivio se teñía de desesperación, como cuando resolví venir a Londres, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas. Los muchachos bostezaban durante el camino, el cual se alargo porque se nos había ponchado una llanta, nos tardamos una eternidad cambiándola, pero decidí matar el rato con alguna lectura, a los chicos no les agradaba mucho la idea de ponerse a leer en ese momento ya que tendrían todo un semestre para devorarse los libros, pero yo si me puse a leer, tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído de Chicago….., los primeros libros que leí, estos eran traídos del Hogar de Ponny, y el más gastado por el uso era uno de Jane Austen, mi favorito, "_Orgullo y prejuicio", _adoraba ese libro, Archie abrió la ventanilla del auto para que entrase algo de brisa, se sentía tan bien esa brisa tan fresca, no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a mí misma, la brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas, levante los pies y los coloque en las piernas de Tony para relajarme un poco

- ¿estas muy cómoda verdad Candy?

- si, aunque no lo creas estoy muy cómoda – reí y le saque la lengua, cerré los ojos suavemente, lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche estacionarse, me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que habíamos llegado, los muchachos al igual que yo estaban boquiabierta

-Wow…., es mas grande de lo que esperaba – musito Archie

- es…., es…. – Tony no podía decir nada

- es hermoso – dije silenciosamente

- me arrancaste las palabras de la boca Candy – articulo Tony anonadado como el resto de nosotros

- chicos, bienvenidos al Real Colegio San Pablo – dijo George mientras bajaba nuestras maletas de la maletera del coche, era de verdad impresionante, parecía un castillo, su estructura era gótica, con la fachada grisácea y enormes ventanales, una terraza enorme y grandes jardines y rosales con grandes árboles que podían divisarse a kilómetros, se podía divisar una torre tras el colegio, varios estudiantes se paseaban en la plaza que estaba en la entrada, y muchos curiosos se quedaban viéndonos, si, éramos bichos raros para la escuela, tenia la suerte de que los chicos estuviesen a mi lado, porque si no hubiera arrancado a correr al ver este extraño mundo, una mujer morena de acerca a nosotros caminando presurosamente, por su forma de vestir podía asegurar que era una monja, esta esboza una sonrisa al vernos, pero su mirada tambien refleja que es bastante estricta

- disculpe la tardanza Madre Superiora, tuvimos unos inconvenientes y… - no es necesario que me explique, primero quiero conocer a los jóvenes – agrego la mujer, mi cuerpo se erizo al verla, por lo visto las cosas no iban a ser fáciles

- díganme sus nombres completos jóvenes – dijo muy fuerte, casi me da un infarto al oírla, así que los chicos y yo nos miramos y tratamos de empezar con el pie derecho

- Archibald Cornwell Andley

-Alistear Cornwell Andley

- Anthony Brown Andley

- Candice White Andley

**- **bien, veo que los cuatro son lo bastante grandecitos como para entender que a este colegio se vienen a formar hombres y mujeres de rango ¿no es cierto?

- si Madre Superiora…, lo entendemos perfectamente, nuestra tía Abuela nos explico todo a cabalidad.., queremos poner todo nuestro empeño – exclamo Stear, ya que el es bueno en cuanto al trato con las personas y tiene gran desenvolvimiento, la mujer asintió a todo lo que el dijo

- Sr., venga con nosotros, les enseñare sus habitaciones jóvenes – los cuatro, mejor dicho, cinco con George seguimos a la Madre Superiora, quien nos iba contando cada una de las actividades a realizar en el colegio, la lista era de verdad enorme, misa a las ocho de la mañana, el desayuno a las nueve, tres horas de clase hasta el medio día, equitación a la una…., esa ultima no me agradaba en ningún aspecto, decidí preguntar algo para saber si era posible

- disculpe Madre Superiora, una pregunta ¿las clases extracurriculares podrían cambiarse por otras a parte? – la mujer parecía fulminarme con la mirada – lo digo por las clases de equitación….., yo….

- se lo que te pasa Candice, tu tía Abuela me explico, así como me hablo del resto ustedes, cada uno tiene actitudes diferentes, sentimientos completamente distintos, ninguno puede ser igual al otro, pero, todos son prácticamente intachables – la mujer volteo a mirarme - descuida Candice, podrás elegir la clase que quieras – fue un alivio escuchar eso

-jóvenes – dijo señalando a los chicos – los chicos y las chicas descansan en edificios separados, las mujeres en el ala este y los hombres en el ala oeste, chicos, su habitación esta del otro lado del edificio, solo pueden haber tres por cuarto, los hermanos Cornwell y el Sr. Brown, tomen sus maletas para dirigirlos hacia allá – ahora si, mi vida se iba a convertir en un infierno total , mis primos se iban del otro lado dependiendo de los horarios los vería en la comida y en receso, Archie se me acerco y me abrazo, tomo mi mano y parecía dejarme algo – léelo cuando vayas a tu cuarto – susurro mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla

- descuida prima, te veremos en cualquier rato – agrego Stear mientras guiñaba un ojo, algo sucio están tramando estos dos, entonces Tony se me acerca derrochando tremenda sonrisa, me abraza fuertemente – cuídate pecosa, recuera sonreír, te ves mas hermosa cuando ríes – decía mirándome con esos ojos que alguna vez me cautivaron

- trata de no meterte en problemas – le dije alzando el meñique

- y tu no olvides sonreír – al final entrelazamos los meñiques – ustedes dos tambien no se metan en problemas

-Candy, se lo dices a los chicos mejor portados del planeta – dijo Archie en son de risa

- si claro Archie, eso no te lo cree nadie, deberías aprovechar e ir a confesarte

- descuida Candy, yo mismo los llevare a el y a Tony, sus mentes están corrompidas al borde – Tony y Archie miraron a Stear seriamente, **¬¬'**

- muy bien, ya se acabo la hora de las despedidas, en un rato regresamos Srita. Candy – exclamo George con las maletas de los chicos en sus manos, los tres se despidieron con una sonrisa de complicidad, la madre superiora me dijo que la esperara sentada cerca de la oficina de ella, me quede con la cosa, esa sonrisita de los chicos me dejo extrañada, y mientras ellos se iban yo me quedaba esperando en el pasillo de la dirección, las personas pasaban y pasaban varias veces, yo era como una especie de centro de atracción, todos se quedaban viéndome, resople en varias ocasiones, de fastidio por supuesto, me senté en una silla del pasillo hasta que llegaran la Madre Superiora y George y me dedique a continuar con mi lectura, mi libro lo había dejado en algún lugar de mi bolso, cuando lo encontré mi torpeza hizo de las suyas, alguien no se con que habilidad atrapo el libro antes de que este tocara el suelo, era sorprendente

- ten tu libro

-oh gracias….., Terry? Es increíble, jamás creí que tu estarías aquí – dije anonadada, sabia que vendría a Londres, pero no que vendría a San Pablo

-pues yo tampoco lo creí, pero me alegra ver a alguien conocido aquí – dijo dejando ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes

- ¿y? que te parece San Pablo?

- bueno, es un gran colegio, supongo que podre acostumbrarme

- tranquila, te va a gustar – alguien carraspea tras Terry, este deja ver a dos personajes, ambos tenían ojos azules, azul celeste, uno era regordete de cabello rizado color negro, y el otro era alto y delgado, con aspecto desaliñado, tenia cabello castaño al igual que Terry

-oh Candy, ellos son unos compañeros, el es Nikolay Semenov – agrego señalando al chico de cabello negro – Hola, soy Candice, es un placer – dije estrechando su mano

-creo que el placer es mío Candice– articula el entre risas, era demasiado simpático el chico, pero luego se me acerca el otro chico, pero el me veía como si tratara de hurgar en mi alma, su mirada era penetrante, toma mi mano delicadamente, al contacto era caliente, muy caliente, esos raros ojos celestes me atemorizaban

-Damián Winchester, futuro duque de Winchester – agrego besando mi mano, me estremecí – ¿futuro duque? Wow, es fantástico

-lo se, Terrence tambien es futuro duque de Grandchester – mi mirada se fijo en Terry, quien sonreía apaciblemente

- definitivamente, estoy rodeada de duques, al parecer la sangre azul me persigue por todos lados – dije tratando de ser graciosa

- y ¿de que familia provienes Candice? – me pregunta Nikolay – oh! Soy Andley, mi padre se puede decir que es William Andley – esa sensación se presento en mi otra vez, el miedo se apodero de mi un momento, Terry y Damián me veían extraño

- impresionante, una Andley en este colegio, simplemente magnifico – dijo Damián con tono alegre

-bueno, en realidad no vine sola, mis primos tambien vinieron, se llaman Archibald, Alistear y Anthony, ellos ya se están instalando en el ala oeste

- dejame adivinar…, los tres quedaron en la misma habitación ¿verdad? – mascullo Terry, me quede sorprendida, como la habrá sabido – si.., ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-todo se sabe en San Pablo querida mía – ese querida mía estaba de sobra, pero gracias Dios había alguien mas conocido allí. En ese instante llega la madre superiora, quien ve a los tres hombres delante de mí

-Grandchester, Winchester, Semenov deberían estar en sus habitaciones, no pueden estar merodeando por los pasillos del colegio – articulo la mujer retando a los chicos

-descuide Madre Superiora, solo estábamos saludando a la nueva compañera de estudios, pero ya nos retiramos

- Sr. Grandchester, recuerde que usted no tiene el mejor trato en conducta en este colegio, así que mejor retírese a su habitación con sus compañeros – le reto la mujer a lo cual este asintió, volteo disimuladamente a verme desplegando una sonrisa

-bienvenida Candy – dijo Terry tomando mi mano para besarla, sentí como me ruborizaba de una manera impresionante – Adiós Candy! – musito Damián viéndome con esos ojos celestes, me estremecí cuando vi su mirada, en otras palabras no podía confiar en el, por instinto lo se, pero igual, no debo juzgarlo sin conocerlo, la madre superiora me miro y me dijo que la siguiera, que me iba a dirigir a mi habitación, estuve callada durante todo el trayecto hasta la habitación, de verdad el ambiente era tan diferente a mi

- en este colegio somos bastante estrictos con los horarios, así que apenas suene la campana los quiero a todos en misa para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, ¿entendido Srita. Andley?

- si Madre Superiora, lo entendí – acto seguido nos quedamos delante de una puerta, George la abre dejando pasar primero a la madre superiora, luego George y finalmente yo, allí se encontraba una chica gordita de cabello castaño corto, traía puesta una diadema y usaba gafas, ella se estremeció al verme entrar

- Candice ella es tu compañera de cuarto, Patricia O' Brian, Patricia, ella es Candice White Andley, espero que ambas puedan llevarse bien

- así será Madre Superiora –asentí, pero la chica no lo tomo bien por lo visto, voltee a ver a George, el cual dejo mis maletas en el suelo para seguidamente tomarme de los hombros – ya lo saber Srita. Candy, pórtese bien y a la altura de una Andley, hágame sentir orgulloso de trabajar para usted

- lo hare George, cuídate, y salúdame a Dorothy a todos allá en la mansión, y diles que ya los extraño – el beso mi mano y se retiro de la habitación dejándome con una total desconocida, me le acerque para estrechar su mano

- hola, bueno, puedes decirme Candy ¿te puedo decir Patricia o te dicen de otra manera?

- me dicen Patty – la chica me estrecho la mano fuertemente, le sonreí para agarrar un poco de confianza – espero que podamos ser grandes amigas Patty

- Yo tambien – la chica me sonrió con agrado, por un momento sentí un pequeño mareo

-Candy, ¿estas bien? -me pregunto preocupada.

-Si, si claro, solo me maree un poco, es debido al viaje -le respondí lo mas normal posible.

-deberías descansar un poco, los viajes en barco son lo peor -dijo sonriendo -¿Que te pasa Candy?, estas pálida.

-Estoy bien -dije poniendo mi mano en la frente.

-Será mejor que acuestes cama, no tienes muy buen aspecto

Patty me ayudo a levantarme, no sentía mis piernas y de repente lo vi todo negro.

Me encontraba tumbada y atada a una mesa, mire para todos lados pero solo veía oscuridad, escuche el sonido chirriante de una puerta gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero no veía nada. Escuche unos pasos en mi dirección, no se pero involuntariamente me puse a temblar, y de mis ojos escaparos unas lágrimas, era todo muy raro no podía controlar mi miedo, sentía que estaba en peligro pero no podía moverme. Una figura para a pocos pasos de mi, podía ver su silueta, de repente y sin esperarlo tras este había la sombra de un hombre, el se acerco un poco mas puede ver una sonrisa de malicia en su cara, y sin esperarlo note como saco una daga y me la clavo en mi pecho, no chille, no me queje, ya todo me daba igual, no lo entiendo pero sentía paz, era como si yo deseara esto...

-Candy -dijo una voz -Candy despierta.

Me empezaron a zarandear y poco a poco abrí los ojos, había sido todo un sueño.

-¿Por que lloras? -estaba llorando, toque mi mejilla y estaba húmeda – me has preocupado ¿como te encuentras?

-Bien – dije intentando sentarme en la cama, pero me vino de repente un mareo y tuve que volver a tumbarme.

-Aún te encuentras mal, deberíamos de ir a la enfermería -dijo preocupada.

-no…, por favor no quiero preocupar a nadie, solo no le digas a la Madre Superiora ¿si?

-Vale. Pero al menos dejame traerte una bebida suave, ¿un te verde tal vez?

- Dale. Estate, tranquila estoy bien - dije sonriendo y lentamente se retiro de la habitación. Patty se veía una chica sencilla y de buenos sentimientos, se veía tambien que era una chica solitaria, en mi mano podía sentir algo, la observe y era un pedazo de papel, me acorde que Archie me lo había dado, lo abrí y lo leí

"_Nos vemos a las 12 de la medianoche, ve a la luz encendida, es nuestro cuarto, te esperamos" _

-Bribones – masculle, sabia que algo tenían entre manos, tanta santees no era normal entre esos tres, pero era una buena oportunidad para hacer de las mías, al menos así podre ver a los chicos mas seguido, me incorpore para estirarme un poco, tenia algo de pena con la pobre Patty, el primer día y ya la molesto. Solté mis coletas para estar más despejada de todo lo que me estorbase, me saque los zapatos y me dispuse a desempacar, aviste un tocador desocupado y coloque mis objetos de cuidado personal allí, fije la mirada en el personaje de ojos verdes que se encontraba en frente mío, respire y me observe un rato, había llegado a San Pablo, superaste el primer reto, ahora el segundo, ser la comidilla de todos. Deje de mirarme en el espejo, a partir de hoy los chicos y yo seriamos el centro de atención por ser los chicos nuevos, y tendría que responder a millones de preguntas sobre el porque de venir a San Pablo, podría decirles que es porque soy una pecosa rebelde, pero no era la mejor manera de describirme, en ese instante llega Patty

-por Dios, todo el colegio se alboroto al saber de tu llegada

-no es por mi, es por nuestra llegada, mis tres primos tambien vinieron, se llaman Archie, Stear y Tony

-que bien, al menos no estarás sola, simplemente fantástico, ya son dos familias de las que hablaran aquí en San Pablo

-¿dos familias? – pregunte

-si, los Andley y los Grandchester, en este colegio se criaron ambas familias desde generaciones, creí que lo sabias

-bueno…., en realidad no, soy bastante ajena a estas cosas

-bueno, deberías ir poniéndote al día, vaya familia en la que caíste, no debe ser fácil ser adoptada por la familia mas poderosa de América – eso me desconcertó ¿como sabia que era adoptada?, le pregunte y la respuesta, buena era simple

-mi familia es de Florida, mi padre tiene grandes negocios con los Andley, al saberse que William Andley había adoptado a una niñita el país se volvió loco, tu sin saber eres muy poderosa, y ese poder a veces trae problemas

-yo no pretendo encajar y ni tener trato especial, solo quiero ser una persona normal, y ¿los Grandchester?

-ellos son los mas poderosos aquí en Europa, tienen grandes propiedades, son parientes directos de la reina Victoria, el liderazgo de la familia esta a cargo de Richard Grandchester, un hombre sombrío y serio, pero otro día hablaremos de familias importantes, tomate tu te Candy para que te pongas a ordenar tus cosas, este día va a ser lleno de emociones

-si ya me lo imagino – dije usando cierto sarcasmo, me tome el te tranquilamente y luego proseguí a ordenar mis cosas, con ayuda de Patty termine en un dos por tres. La campana había sonado, lo que significaba que era la misa de bienvenida, debía arreglarme, me cambien de ropa y me coloque el uniforme, era bastante serio que digamos, tan… ¿gris?, era la mejor definición, me coloque el camafeo de la tía abuela y Patty se sorprendió al verlo

-..- Por Dios Candy, es tan hermoso

-gracias, me lo obsequio mi tía abuela

-debe quererte mucho para habértelo entregado – asentí ante el comentario, lo creí, la tía abuela me quería. Patty y yo salimos deprisa cruzando el pasillo hasta encontrarnos con la capilla del colegio, para ser una capilla pequeña entran bastantes personas, intente buscar a los chicos, pero creo que ellos me encontraron

-Candyyyyyy! – grito Tony al verme, el y los chicos se veían muy apuestos con los uniformes, Archie se dio media vuelta, como para que le diesen una opinión sobre su aspecto

-¿Qué tal el uniforme de prisión?, me queda bien verdad? – bromeo el como siempre

-Candy no nos has presentado a tu amiga – lo había olvidado – chicos ella es Patricia O'Brien, Patty ellos son mis primos, Archibald, Anthony y Alistear

-es un placer – exclamo mi nueva amiga, Stear tomo delicadamente su mano y deposito un beso en esta – es un placer conocer a tan hermosa joven, puedes decirme Stear – le dijo el a Patty, la cual se ruborizo hasta el extremo, justo al lado de nosotros pasan Grandchester, Winchester y Semenov, y nos vieron fijamente. Ellos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, ingresando dentro de la capilla.

-Les voy a decir algo, esos tres me dan escalofríos, sobre todo los dos castaños – articulo Archie quien no les quitaba la mirada de encima – bueno ya basta, mejor vayamos a buscar unos asientos. Patty…. ¿puedo decirte Patty verdad? – le pregunto Stear a ella

-si…, claro – asintió esta - ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a mí y a mis primos? - Los colores subieron al rostro de Patty, y creo que por una buena razón

-¡No, no podría! – respondió impulsivamente, le di un codazo a Stear para que dijese algo, no la iba a poner ahorita

-Insistimos, Patty – hable moderadamente – Sería un placer si nos acompañas - por suerte asintió. No esperando respuesta por parte de la chica, Stear se ofreció galantemente su brazo para escoltarla a la capilla.

-Gra… gracias – murmuró sonrojada y hasta con una sonrisa delatadora, Tony al igual que Stear me ofreció su brazo para no llegar sola, Archie…, bueno al verse sin pareja nos ofreció ambos brazos a Patty y a mi, la escena mas graciosa que podía imaginarme, entramos los cinco juntos y nos dispusimos a sentarnos en una de las bancas del medio, hubo un momento que mire hacia atrás y lo vi, vi a Terry, en lo mas profundo de las bancas, su mirada era sombría, no podía dejar de verlo, era demasiado excitante verlo, para mi sorpresa volteo y me miro, yo voltee rápidamente, estaba súper nerviosa, hasta por un momento sentí lo mismo que Archie. Miedo….

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Reviews Please..?<p> 


	5. Acercamiento

**Disculpen la tardanza queridas lectoras, ustedes entienden…, la universidad, pero agradezcan que pronto tendré vacaciones y me podre montar con los fics durante los ratos de vagancia, ahora si a leer…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV<strong>

**Acercamiento**

* * *

><p>La misa termino algo tarde, estaba exhausta y me dirigí a mi dormitorio con Patty, no sin antes hablar con los chicos, estos se veían mas exhaustos que yo, creo que era algo que todos tenían, el grupo de Terry estaba igual, pero Terry y Damián se veía como enfermos, y muy pálidos, prácticamente demacrados, por un momento sentí lastima por ellos<p>

-..- que fue Candy? Por Dios, te ves horrible querida prima, deberías ir a dormir – dijo Stear entre risas, desearía tener algo en mis manos en este instante para partirle la cara, por su grandísima culpa estoy cayéndome del sueño – es que tengo sueño, eso es todo

- creo que todos coincidimos, si no fuese por mi hermainventor no estaríamos así – decía Archie con unas ojeras mas grandes que las de Clint

-oigan… ¿porque no aprovechamos y hacemos un picnic en el jardín?, hay aire fresco y podríamos descansar un rato – agrego Tony a la conversación, la verdad me pareció una gran idea, además era mucho mejor que encerrarnos en nuestras habitaciones mientras todos revoloteaban en el colegio, el hecho de ser los nuevos no tenia nada que ver con que no podíamos divertirnos de manera sana

-..- me parece una excelente idea, vamos Candy, asi tomas algo de sol para que se te quite el malestar – creo que Patty había hablado demasiado, Tony se había preocupado - ¿malestar? Candy porque no nos dijiste que te sentías mal?

-Tony, no quería preocuparlos, además ya me siento mejor, y sabes que, te apoyo, hagamos ese picnic – los chicos asintieron y nos pusimos de acuerdo en ese mismo lugar, Stear y Patty irían a buscar algo de comida para el picnic, Tony y Archie buscarían el lugar apropiado y yo decidí buscar una manta para recostarnos en el pasto y el libro con el que me había obsesionada, no soy una amante de los libros, pero la colección de Jane Austen me impacto completamente, camine presurosamente hacia mi habitación, cuando siento como si alguien me siguiese, volteo a todos lados y nada, respiro lentamente para seguir mi camino, cuando de la nada Terry aparece delante mío, sentí que me iba a dar un infarto

-..- Terry por Dios, no te aparezcas así, ¿Qué no sabes que a muchas personas les puede dar un ataque por sorpresitas así? – le regañe

-¿en serio? Vaya no lo sabia, debe ser bastante gracioso la expresión de esas personas - respondió el sonriendo.

-eso no es gracioso Terry ¿vas a tu cuarto supongo?

-Claro, y yo supongo que tu al tuyo ¿verdad? – asentí con los brazos cruzados

-Te acompaño me coges de camino -dijo tirando de mi. – Hey ¿tu habitación no esta en el ala oeste?

-si, pero encontré otra manera de llegar allá – dijo arrogantemente. No hablamos en todo el camino, aunque tenia poco tiempo conociéndolo, había algo en mi que seguía sin confiar en el, parecía oscuro, como si me ocultara algo, en sus ojos había misterio, temor, lastima, tenia muchos sentimientos unidos, pero ninguno era alegría, ni amor.

-Ya hemos llegado -anuncio su voz pero estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di ni cuenta.

-Gracias por acompañar…..me- pero cuando le mira para despedirme ya había desaparecido. Definitivamente este Terry era muy extraño. Entre a mi cuarto y busque entre mis cosas la manta, muy típica por cierto, cuadritos rejos y blancos, me hizo recordar el día en que Annie y yo fuimos de día de campo, "_si tu corazón esta triste tendremos que irnos de picnic para buscar un poco de felicidad_", que frase aquella que quedo bien grabada en mi mente, todavía recuerdo cuando nos robaremos el vino de la Srita. Ponny, casi nos descuartiza, pero al menos conseguimos la felicidad, de diferentes maneras, mi amiga Annie encontró a la familia que tanto anhelo, pero después no quiso saber mas de mi después que fue adoptada por la familia Brigtter y su madre le dijo que no me escribiese mas, ya que no quería que la sociedad supiese que ella venia de un pobre orfanato ¿Hubiese permitido yo que mi familia tratase de que olvidara mi pasado? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Y todo lo que fue importante para mi? No lo creo, aunque ella ya no quiera saber de mi yo aun la sigo recordando como mi mejor amiga y mi hermana. Trate de no pensar en cosas dolorosas y tome la manta y mi ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio y Salí corriendo al Jardín del colegio, durante el trayecto me extrañaba que el pasillo estuviese tan solo, sentir de nuevo esa mirada en mi nuca, me volví pero no había nadie, estaba empezando asustarme, "alguien me estaba siguiendo". Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de dejar en cosas estúpidas y Salí al jardín, allí estaban los chicos muy alegres, yo me les uní a ellos, creo que es una buena manera de iniciar el primer día en San Pablo. Patty nos empezó a charlar sobre el colegio, su fundación y sus reglas, debo admitir que es una chica muy lista, mientras estábamos recostados en el césped el aterrador cómputo de estudiantes de San Pablo no paraba de mirarnos, según Patty el numero de estudiantes en el colegio era de ciento cincuenta, ahora ciento cincuenta y cuatro con nosotros.. Todos los jóvenes eran de buena familia, y reconocidos, al menos nosotros no seriamos la excepción en este inhóspito lugar.

Después de almorzar y pasar toda la tarde allí, decidimos ir a nuestras habitaciones para terminar de arreglar algunas cosas, y después bajamos a cenar, esa semana no iniciaríamos actividades, solo por ser año nuevo tendríamos una semana para acostumbrarnos. Para mi era un gusto, mejor dicho un placer tener a Patty como compañera de cuarto, es tan carismática y comprensible, la primera noche charlamos hasta tarde, crei que no le caia bien pero era de entenderse, no es fácil compaginar con alguien a la que tienes ni un día de conocer, después que ella se durmiese yo me escabullí a la habitación de los chicos, allí pasábamos un par de horas charlando y bromeando hasta que me tocaba regresar a mi cuarto a dormir, afortunadamente no tuve pesadillas esa noche, di gracias a Dios por eso. Transcurrió una semana sin incidentes, me acostumbré a la rutina del colegio y me aprendí los horarios al pie de la letra, así como fui conociendo algunos compañeros, aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del colegio, me extrañaba no poder encontrar en rostro de Terry y sus amigos, eran tan extraños los tres, no los entendía, eran tan enigmáticos y no lo se… ¿diferentes? No digo que ser diferente sea malo, en parte es bueno, nadie es igual a ti, y eso hace especial a esa persona, pero se veían demasiado extraños, los tres, sobre todo Terry y Damián, esa semana parecía que se los hubiese tragado la tierra, solo veía de vez en cuando a Nikolay quien me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y me saludaba de mano

Era lunes, prácticamente el primer día de clases para los chicos y para mi, luego de desayunar y arreglar mis cosas me coloque mi uniforme, que ese día era blanco con azul y deje mi cabello suelto, me dirigí a la clase que estaba programada, tenia historia, me agradaba esa materia, no puedo perjurar que sea mi favorita, pero me agrada, en esta Patty y yo coincidimos, estaba una monja de tez pálida y ojos marrones, creo que era la que dictaba la clase, me acerque a ella normalmente, sin demostrar nerviosismo, ella me observo y dio una mirada rápida a mi, de pies a cabeza, pregunto mi nombre antes de entrar, y yo le respondí mi nombre completo – Candice White Andley.

Se quedó mirándome embobada al escuchar mi apellido, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros, agradecí que no hubiese hecho eso, gracias al cielo Patty se sentó junto a mí para evitar las miradas celosas de mis compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo, algunos empezaron a cuchichear a la vez que me miraban. _Trágame tierra _– pensaba dentro de mi, no puede ser, hoy, en este maldito día todos debían poner su mirada en mi, desee tanto que los chicos estuviesen en esta clase para no sentirme sola, o mejor dicho tan insignificante, baje la mirada para no tener que verle el rostro a nadie, creo que Patty entendió bien mi manera de esconderme del resto del mundo, la timidez no era algo propio de mi.

-¿Candy te sientes bien? – pregunto mi amiga

-si Patty, descuida – necesitaba relajarme y asimilar la situación, pero en ese instante algo me saca de mis ensoñaciones

-Hola - dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida de la persona que me hablo, se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí, llevaba el pelo largo y despeinado, igual que el día en que lo conocí, el deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco, una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, y sus ojos que tenían una chispa de candor.

-Terry…. ¿estas en esta clase? – pregunte

-pues si… ¿Qué coincidencia que tu tambien? ¿No me estarás siguiendo verdad? – articulo entre risas

-Señor Grandchester.., ¿podría tomar su asiento para poder empezar la lección? – le reprendió la hermana a Terry, el solo se limito a humedecerse los labios con la punta de su lengua y voltear a ver a la hermana

-si hermana Esther – acto seguido se sentó, pero antes de fijar su mirada en la pizarra me guiño el ojo, eso era muy extraño ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?. El resto de la clase era de lo más normal, hablamos sobre la revolución francesa y la toma de la bastilla, yo tomaba nota de cada detalle importante, pero sentía como de nuevo esa sensación de que era observada me invadía, intente concentrarme a fondo en lo que la hermana dictaba

….Cuando estalló la Revolución Francesa en 1789, La Bastilla fue atacada el 14 de julio y tomada por una multitud ayudada por las tropas reales. Dos días después comenzó la destrucción de esta fortaleza en medio del júbilo popular. Su emplazamiento está ocupado actualmente por una plaza pública denominada la Plaza de la Bastilla…..

La sensación no me dejaba en paz, mire a ambos lados tratando de adivinar quien me miraba, a mi lado izquierdo Patty copiaba presurosamente sin despegar su vista del libro, por ese lado me sentí aliviada, pero al mirar hacia la derecha me tope con los ojos azul zafiro de Terry quienes me veían seductoramente, me quede embobada viéndole, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en su mirada, vi como sus labios se cursaban para dedicarme una sonrisa, a su vez que sentí como iba a estallar de lo enrojecida que estaba, Salí de mi embobamiento cuando la hermana le pregunto algo

-Señor Grandchester ¿podría decirme algunas de las razones históricas de la revolución? – este se dedico a callar

-si no estuviese tan pendiente de observar a sus compañeros tal vez me hubiese dado la respuesta.., Señorita O'Brien – Patty se levanto para decirle su respuesta

-la mala administración de los asuntos nacionales en el reinado de Luis XV, las cuantiosas pérdidas que acarreó la Guerra Francesa e India, las cual sabemos que ocurrió entre 1754 y 1763 y el aumento de la deuda generado por los préstamos a las colonias británicas de Norteamérica durante la guerra de la Independencia estadounidense en 1775 y 1783 – respondió mi amiga, la hermana vio a Terry con cara de satisfacción

-ya ve señor Grandchester, creo que debe interesarse mas en las clases, el hecho de que su padre sea uno de los principales benefactores del colegio no quiere decir que usted no tenga las mismas responsabilidades que el resto del alumnado…. Continuemos ahora, Sr. Montesco…

Me sentí apenada en ese momento, no fue conmigo y sentí vergüenza, fue por causa mía que Terry estaba distraído, creo que fue por causa mía porque me estaba mirando cuando voltee, deseaba en ese mismo instante que me cayese un rayo para olvidarme de todo, en especial del mal rato de Terry. La clase continuo como si nada hasta que la campana sonó, Sali con mi amiga hasta que Terry me intercepto en la salida del aula, dirigió su mirada a Patty con algo de rencor

-..- ¿nos puedes dejar solos O'Brien? – le dijo con un tono no muy agradable que digamos, Patty asintió - ¿te espero en el comedor con los chicos? – pregunto

-ok.., diles que ya voy para allá – acto seguido ella se alejo de nosotros con timidez – Terry ¿Por qué le hablaste asi a Patty?

-por favor, es la traga libros del colegio que importa como la trato

-a mi me importa, no vuelvas a hacer eso – le regañe y el hace un puchero encantador

-esta bien…., perdón no la volveré a tratar asi, solo si no me hace avergonzar de nuevo en clases

-ella no hizo nada…, solo contesto la pregunta que tu debiste responder

-ah, entonces creo que la culpa es tuya por haberme distraído señorita pecas – estaba llegando al borde de mi paciencia – no me llames Señorita pecas, además, ¿Por qué me dices señorita Pecas?

-sencillo, por que eres pecosa, de hecho tienes muchas pecas y sabes cuando te ríes parecen que danzan entre ellas – decía sonriendo a la vez que apuntaba su dedo blanco hacia mi rostro

-no es gracioso…. – como no pude notar algo tan lógico como eso, eran mis pecas, con razón la insistencia con eso de señorita pecas.

-de acuerdo ¿Como has pasado la semana? ¿Divertido no?-pregunto.

Ignore su pregunta y le pregunte algo que de verdad me interesaba.

-¿Por que te fuiste el otro día sin despedirte? - pregunte.

-Lo siento tenia un poco de prisa -dijo simplemente.

-tenias cara de enfermo al igual que Damián

- eso ya es normal en nosotros, los cambios bruscos lo ocasionan – rio ante lo dicho

Era muy extraña la forma en la que se comportaba, yo siempre había sido muy clara y me atreví a decírselo.

-Sabes eres muy extraño

-Todos lo piensan aunque no me lo digan – dijo riendo

-de verdad te lo digo, además toda esta semana te desapareciste del colegio, era como si jamás hubieses estado aquí

-eran asuntos familiares en los cuales las pecosas no deben entrometerse

-eres imposible – algo molesta me aleje de el y camine presurosamente hacia el comedor, de repente escucho que dicen mi nombre

-Candy! - otra vez de la nada aparece delante de mí Terry

-Si - dije volviendo hacia el

-perdón de verdad, no quise tratarte así

-pues deberías mejorar tu trato hacia las personas

- de verdad, admito que estoy actuando como un imbécil, pero ¿aceptarías mis disculpas almorzando conmigo mañana? - pude notar su duda antes de preguntar – solo si tu quieres, y a tus amigos no le importa.

-Claro -le sonreí

Aunque por su parte recibí una sonrisa de alegría, esa alegría no llego a sus ojos, sabia que me ocultaba algo. Me dirigí hacia el comedor, el cual estaba atestado de estudiantes, busque con la mirada a los chicos cuando entre ya estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa, me di cuenta incluso las miraditas extrañas que Stear le tenia a Patty, creo que la flecha de Cupido impacto a mi querido inventor. Cogí una bandeja y me dirigí a la cola, cuando me sirvieron me fui a la mesa.

-Hola chicos -salude

-Querida Candy ¿como a ido tu primer día de clase? -pregunto Archie

-Muy bien –respondí - ¿y ustedes?

-bueno creímos que seria peor, pero la clase de literatura la puedo manejar – respondió Tony con una sonrisa en los labios

-Te hemos visto muy amiguita de Terry Grandchester -soltó Stear

Vi como Tony le daba un codazo y su rostro se empezó a poner rojo ¿eran celos o que?

-No somos tampoco amigos, el es el que me habla, me invito a que mañana almorzara con el -levante la vista me estaban mirando sorprendidos y con las bocas abiertas – si no les importa claro, si les molesta me lo dicen y le digo qu…. -Patty me corto

-¡Que Terry Grandchester te a invitado a almorzar con el! -dijo anonadada

-Si que es lo que pasa -pregunte confusa

-Terry Grandchester y sus amigos no se comunican con nadie que no sean ellos tres a excepción de una amiga de Nikolay, se llama Claudia no se si sabes quien es, Anthony tu y yo tenemos clase de Arte con ella.

-¿en serio? – pregunto Tony a lo cual Patty asintió

La verdad no había escuchado a ninguna chica con ese nombre, prestare mas atención a esa clase, lo mismo me puede decir que es lo que esconde Terry – de nuevo Patty me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Y mucho menos había intentado entablar conversación con una chica, y encima nueva, nunca se había mostrado así con nadie -dijo Patty aún sorprendida.

-La gente cambia – respondío Tony

-Pero no del día a la mañana -se defendió mi amiga – con Candy y ustedes hizo una excepción…, una gran excepción

Archie viendo mi agobio cambio de tema, estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que toco la campana para ir a la próxima clase. Era geografía y gracias a Dios en esta clase estábamos los cinco juntos, y Winchester quien estaba solo en los últimos asientos del fondo del aula, como al principio no dejo de mirarnos, se veía igual que la ultima vez, con su rostro pálido y sus grandes ojeras malva en sus ojos celestes, quise acercármele a el y preguntarle que le sucedía, pero el era tan extraño como Terry, le reste importancia, no iba a preocuparme por lo extraños que fuesen el, Terry y el otro chico, mi atención no se iba a dirigir en ellos tres precisamente

Se me paso volando las siguientes horas y llego el final de la clase, el fin del día, al salir nos fuimos a sentar a unos banquillos que se encontraban del otro lado del colegio, el sol caliente al contacto con la piel, nos encontrábamos los primos y yo, me encontraba recostada del abdomen de Tony mientras charlábamos amenamente, pero mi vista estaba al pendiente de una pequeña colina que estaba del otro lado del colegio, me era muy familiar, pero aun no había captado en donde o a que se parecía.

-..- Candy deberíamos hablar con la tía abuela para ir a Escocia dentro de unos días – dijo Tony entre risas

-¿a Escocia? ¿A que? – pregunte.

-¿a que? Jajajajajajaja, buen chiste Candy – rio Archie, eso no me cayó en gracia, cruce mis brazos y enarque una ceja, no le gusto mi expresión – ah! Perdón, es una casa de verano, jamás has ido allí, queremos llevarte por primera vez para que veas lo hermoso que es

-seria fantástico, pero ¿creen que la tía abuela acepte?

-claro que si, recuerda que somos sus sobrinos, y mandándole una carta directamente al tío abuelo William será mas fácil, no se opondrá – respondió Tony jugueteando con mis rizos

- entonces hagámoslo, preguntémosle a Patty si quiere ir – respondí

-si! Estupendo así seria más interesante a salida – dijo Stear alegremente. Todos lo miramos anonadados, creo que teníamos la misma teoría.

Stear estaba enamorado de Patty.

No queriendo aclarar las dudas cambiamos el tema, la cotilla del colegio San Pablo, los primos Andley arrasan en su primera semana, fue demasiado intenso pero lo superamos, al menos esta vez no me sentía tan tímida al estar delante de hijos de buenas familias, hijos de empresarios, políticos, emperadores, duques, condes y quien quita hasta príncipes. La hora de la cena había llegado nos dirigimos a comer y esta vez Patty se sentó con nosotros, la compañía de una chica mas aparte de mi es indispensable, durante toda la cena note el nerviosismo de mi primo Stear, humedecía sus labios con la punta de la lengua seguidamente mientras veía a Patty charlando con Tony y Archie divertidamente, decidí ayudarles un poco…, a los dos

-..- Patty los chicos y yo estamos planeando hacer una salida a Escocia y Stear quería preguntarte si ¿quieres ir con nosotros? – mire a Stear disimuladamente, sus ojos marrones eran como dos enormes platos, y al parecer me iba a matar por haber dicho "_Stear quería preguntarte_" era como si le avergonzara declararle su adoración a Patty, ella tambien es una chica, voltee a ver a mi amiga esperando su respuesta

- bueno la respuesta es….

No dio tiempo de escuchar la respuesta de Patty, de repente las luces del salón empezaron a encenderse y a apagarse, el murmullo de los demás estudiantes era como una melodía fúnebre, mi respiración se acelero y desee que solo fuese un fallo en el sistema eléctrico. Odiaba mi suerte no solo se había ido la luz, sino que se había formado una repentina tormenta afuera, algo anormal en esta época del año en Inglaterra. Un viento frio soplo abriendo los ventanales del salón y un estruendo se hizo sentir en el lugar, varios candelabros se quebraron sin razón alguna, me levante abruptamente y tome la mano de Tony quien me veía espantado

-..- salgamos de este lugar ahora! – grito Tony pero con el bullicio era difícil que alguien prestase atención, Archie, Stear y Patty estaban agarrados de la manos, al menos no se separarían de nosotros. Varias hermanas intentaron calmar al espantado alumnado de San Pablo, lentamente abrieron las puertas del salón para que todos pudiésemos salir, sin intensión solté la mano de Tony entre el barullo de gente

-Candy! Candy! – grito, podía escucharlo, pero no podía verlo

-Tony…, Tony…., Anthony! – gritaba tratando de que me viese, pero era inútil, al Salir del salón muchos estudiantes nos empapamos con la lluvia, los estudiantes asustadizos me empujaban alejándome tal vez de los chicos. De nuevo maldije mi suerte

-estudiantes vamos a revisar que paso aquí, esto no fue natural, aquí hubo sabotaje – decía la madre superiora creo que molesta, se le podía observar la arterias que pasaban por su frente de lo molesta que estaba, daba miedo, de nuevo un enorme trueno ilumino el lugar y varios compañeros y compañeras gritaron

-tranquilícense jóvenes! – grito la madre superiora – diríjanse a sus respectivos dormitorios en este instante, cuatro hermanas los guiaran, las chicas sigan a las hermanas Lorraine e Hilda y los chicos a las hermanas Iris y Vidia – los estudiantes se movilizaron, pero yo ni loca me iba a quedar allí como una cobarde, seguí al grupo de las hermanas Lorraine Hilda e intente buscar a Patty entre el montón

-..- Patty?..., Patty? – la llamaba pero solo recibía los empujones de mis compañeras, allí se demostraba el compañerismo estudiantil, las hermanas nos dirigieron por el pasillo que llevaba al ala este, estaba muy oscuro, demasiado, era como entrar a la boca del lobo, reviví uno de mis terribles miedos, la oscuridad mi subconsciente no dejaba de repetirme_ "cobarde, cobarde, cobarde..."._ de verdad era una verdadera cobarde, voltee hacia atrás y me di cuenta que el jardín era otra manera rápida de llegar al ala este, tenia que atravesar la lluvia pero era un riesgo que iba correr, me separe del grupo y corrí a través del jardín entre la lluvia, le pedía a Dios que los chicos estuviesen bien, en el trayecto escuche unos gritos, eso me hizo erizar la piel, corrí mas rápido hasta llegar al ala este, me percate que estaba mas oscuro de lo que pensaba, mi corazón latía muy rápido, tenia mucho miedo apreté mis manos a mi pecho y sentí no solo los latidos de mi corazón, el camafeo estaba allí, había olvidado que lo traía puesto, me trajo una enorme sensación de paz, pero sentí que no estaba sola en ese lugar, unos silenciosos pasos se escuchaban, y era como si se estuviesen acercando mas y mas y mas, hasta que sentí una fuerte respiración detrás de mí, voltee y había alguien, estaba tan oscuro que no podía verle el rostro, mi respiración se acelero, tenia la gran duda ¿amigo o enemigo? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Buenas o malas intensiones? Si es alguien que esta a estas horas de la noche en un colegio prestigioso al cual se le acaban de apagar las luces de repente son las segundas opciones, decidida iba a arrancar a correr pero el me paro en seco tomándome del hombro y me coloco contra la pared haciendo un sonido fuerte, me había golpeado la cabeza, me queje del dolor, sentí la mano del desconocido acercarse a mi rostro, era muy pero muy caliente, casi como si tuviese fiebre, sentí como su rostro se acerco a mi oído izquierdo, cerre mis ojos y no pude evitar llorar del miedo, ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Mil y un estúpidos pensamientos nublaron mi mente

-¿tienes miedo? – susurro el extraño, su voz parecía oxidada, como si jamás la hubiese usado, asentí con la cabeza, el extraño jadeo y sentí su mano moverse hacia mi cintura, quería gritar pero había algo, no se que era que me lo impedía, una de sus manos subió hasta mi pecho, a la altura de la ubicación de mi camafeo, pensé lo peor en ese momento, pero aquello no me lo esperaba, el extraño se quejo de dolor y maldecía efusivamente, aproveche ese momento de distracción para correr lejos de el, corrí lo mas que mis piernas me daban, llame con el pensamiento a los chicos, anhelando que uno de ellos apareciese, mis lagrimas aun rodaban y desaparecían a la vez al contacto con la lluvia, deseaba que llegase la luz en el colegio o que alguien apareciese. Gracias al cielo vi la silueta de mi Tony bajo la lluvia, parecía desesperado – Anthony!

El se giro y corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

-Candy… mi pecosa estas bien – me abrazo como nunca y yo descargue mi miedo en sus hombros, la lluvia empezó a cesar hasta solo quedar una fina llovizna, las luces se volvieron a encender y mire a los ojos de Anthony, estaba feliz de volver a ver esos lindos ojos celestes – gracias al cielo estas bien – susurro en mi oído

-abrázame Tony – le suplique y el accedió, me abrazo lo mas fuerte que sus brazos podían, sus labios empezaron a besar mi cabello mojado por la lluvia, sintió mi miedo. Empecé a verlo todo borroso, la voz de Anthony era como un susurro lejano – Candy?

Sentí un mareo horrible junto con una punzada en mi sien derecha, me lleve la mano a la cabeza, empecé a tambalearme, no podía mantenerme en pie

- ¡Candy! ¿Que te pasa?

Las rodillas se me doblaron y caí al suelo, sentí la mano de Anthony en mi hombro. Pasó todo muy rápido, recuerdo son las finas gotas de llovizna en medio de la noche, la Madre superiora, a Tony y a unos ojos zafiro que me veían con preocupación, de pronto se volvió todo negro.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí he regresado, de verdad estoy muy apenada con ustedes, veo que a muchas les ha gustado el fic y yo nada que actualizo, pero cuando lo hago llueven los reviews, es una buena señal que estoy haciendo el trabajo bien. Cambiando el tema ¿Qué extraño es Terry verdad?, pero no podemos negar que lo amamos, y pobre Candy, a cada rato le da un patatús ¿Qué será? ¿Y quien fue el que le dio semejante susto a nuestra querida pecas? Deberíamos echarle una lectura al próximo capi, muchas cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco en este extraño fic con una mezcla de "DramaRomance/Suspenso/Supernatural/Horror" y algo de humor negro de vez en cuando…. nos estamos leyendo queridas lectoras. **


	6. Caminando por Aguas Desconocidas

**CHAPTER VI  
><strong>

**Caminando por aguas Desconocidas.**

* * *

><p>Abri mis ojos lentamente, todo estaba borroso, solo divise que estaba en un lugar blanco, y ese olor tan familiar, a alcohol, medicinas y solucion fisiologica, estaba en la enfermeria, toque mi frente con mi mano y voltee a mi izquierda, me encontre con la mirada azul de Tony, quien se acerco a mi muy asustado y me abrazo, pude sentir que estaba temblando, en su mirada se reflejaba preocupacion<p>

-..- pequeña pecosa que susto nos diste ¿como te sientes? ¿estas bien? - me pregunto

- si.., eso creo..., ¿que paso? - le pregunte, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido

te desmayaste, estuve toda la noche velandote por si despertabas – toda la noche, me incorpore, estaba sin zapatos y con una pesada cobija, mire hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo, creo que es algo tipico en el clima de Inglaterra, y estaba claro, Tony tenia razon, me habia desmayado desde hacia rato

estuve asi mucho rato verdad? - sonrei tratando de subir mis animos

- Si, seguro que fue el susto del alboroto del comedor – en seguida recorde, las luces se apagaron, el viento tenebroso y que sali corriendo a mi habitacion, y el extraño que estaba en el colegio, me senti tan abrumada, era la primera vez que sentia tanto miedo, Archie y Stear entran rapidamente hacia mi, se veian aterrados

-..- muchachos que paso ¿porque vienen asi? - pregunto Tony

- bueno Anthony, hubo una reunion en el gran salon, debiste ir – agrego Stear asustado

- si pero que paso? Responde porque vinieron tan asustados

- desaparecieron dos estudiantes con el alboroto de anoche, anoche mientras regresaban a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones contaron a los estudiantes para ver si estaban y faltan dos

- saben quienes son? - pregunto Tony preocupado, eso tambien me asusto, ¿era posible que el sujeto de anoche se los haya llevado? Eso seria algo logico, no parecia ser de aqui - ¿quienes son?

- Kendra Woods de Reino Unido y Adrian Montesco de España, no los encuentran por ningun lado, al parecer ya se les notifico a sus familias – dijo Archie pasando su mano por su cuello

- ¿donde esta Patty? ¿Esta bien? - pregunte

- si esta bien, algo alterada con las desapariciones – dijo Stear. Me intente levantar, me sentia como si me hubiese pasado un camion encima, Archie me ayuda a levantar y Stear se acerca a mi y me ve extraño

- Candy como te quemaste? - me pregunto, esa pregunta era extraña, no recuerdo haberme quemado

-Stear..., no me he quemado – respondi

- Candy si mira tu blusa – hice caso a Anthony, aun cargaba la blusa de la noche anterior, la detalle y tenian razon, estaba quemada, como si me hubiesen lanzado un leño encendido, aun llevaba el camafeo, justo en la misma ubicacion de la quemada

- ¿como es posible? n...no recuerdo haberme quemado

- revisate a ver si no estas herida – dijo Tony, camine hacia el baño para revisarme, me quite la blusa y no tenia nada, mi piel estaba como si nada, ni el corse nada, solo la blusa, pero como era posible, se veia grande la quemazon, era como para haberme lastimado, pero no, de nuevo senti la punzada en mi sien y recorde esa sensacion de miedo ante el extraño..., el extraño eso fue, el se estaba quejando de dolor, hay aproveche para escaparme, me puse la blusa y estaba decidida a decirle a los chicos lo ocurrido anoche

-..- ¿estas bien?

- Si estoy bien, chicos, creo que se que fue lo que paso anoche

- ¿en serio? ¿sabes quien saboteo el sistema electrico? - pregunto Stear

- eso si no lo se, pero anoche durante el alboroto yo sali a buscar a Patty, las hermanas nos estaban dirigiendo a todas las chicas a nuestras a habitaciones, estaba oscuro y yo tome otro camino por el jardin, llegue a un pasillo y estaba muy oscuro y habia alguien

- ¿alguien? No te hizo nada verdad – pregunto Tony preocupado

- de verdad no me hizo nada, pero si hubiese tenido oportunidad tal vez lo hubiese hecho

- tal vez? Explicate bien Candice porque no estamos entendiendo nada – dijo Stear, Santo Dios, me llamo por mi nombre completo, ahora si lo preocupe

- me pueden dejar de explicarles, el me agarro muy fuerte por los hombros, pero tan fuerte que parecia que me iba a romper un hueso, y su piel era muy caliente, extremadamente, parecia tener fiebre, se acerco a mi oido y me pregunto si tenia miedo

- ¿que le respondiste? - pregunto Archie

- que si..., estaba aterrada, por mi mente pasaron todas las cosas que ese sujeto me pudo haber echo en ese mismo instante, su mano empezo a recorrer mi abdomen y...

- ¿que paso Candy? ¿que te hizo ese bastardo? - pregunto Tony muy pero muy alterado

- ...Tony no me hizo nada porque cuando llego a mi pecho y toco el camafeo se empezo a quejar de dolor, alli aproveche a salir corriendo y te encontre a ti.., lo que puedo deducir es que el sujeto no era de la institucion y no venia con buenas intensiones y que si no fuese por la gracia de Dios en este momento una de las personas desaparecidas podria haber sido yo, para mi ese sujeto fue quien saboteo el sistema electrico y quien sabe sin con algun complice se llevo a Kendra y a Adrian – el silencio nos invadio a los cuatro en ese instante, una enfermera aparece y todos la vemos fijamente

- Señorita White ha despertado ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si, gracias, ¿ya me puedo retirar? Le juro que estoy bien

- si pero primero medire su tension y tomare su temperatura, esa lluvia de anoche no fue normal – yo asenti, me sente a esperar que me observaran para irme, mi mente estaba vuelta una maraña de pensamientos estupidos ¿porque ahora nos estaba pasando todo esto? Desde que llegamos a Inglaterra estaban pasando cosas extrañas, bueno, antes de salir de Lakewood habia sentido cosas extrañas, pero aqui se intensificaron, los chicos se sentaron en unas butacas pensativos, tal vez por lo que les habia dicho, mi mente trataba de revivir todo lo de anoche, el miedo, el caos, y mi ultimo recuerdo fueron unos ojos azules, pero no un azul cualquiera, eran un azul tan intenso como el oceano, un azul zafiro, eran los de Terry, el estaba alli, ¿o era lo que yo queria acaso?

- Bien señorita White su tension es de 120/80 y su temperatura un perfecto 36°, creo que ya esta mejor, puede retirarse a sus actividades, y si siente algun malestar puede venir aqui

- lo tendre en cuenta, gracias – tome el brazo de Tony para salir de la enfermeria, los pasillos se veian vacios, tal vez el rumor de la desaparicion de Kendra y Adrian altero a muchos, nos encontramos a la madre superiora en el camino, me estremeci al ver a la mujer, me senti asustada ante ella

- ¿esta bien señorita White? - me pregunto, a lo cual yo asenti con la mirada baja, Archie se dirige a ella algo temeroso tambien

- ¿han sabido algo de Woods y Montesco?

- Aun no señor Cornwelll, aun estab buscandolos, hemos solicitado la ayuda a los guardabosques para revisar incluso debajo de las rocas

- madre, es posible que Woods y Montesco..., no lo se.., ¿hayan huido? - dijo Stear, eso tendria logica, que sean pareja y hayan huido

- aunque eso es una teoria concisa no lo creo, ya que la señorita Woods estaba comprometida en matrimonio con el señor Winchester

- ¿Winchester? ¿Damian Winchester? - pregunte anonadada

- si, bueno, solo espero que esos chicos aparezcan pronto, debe haber una explicacion para todo esto, bien me retiro, debo seguir con la busqueda con los guardabosques y con la policia Inglesa, ustedes regresen a sus actividades – Antes de despedirnos de ella, nos llamo y nos dio una informacion breve

- Señores Andley, les informo que pronto tendran tres nuevos compañeros en la institucion y a un nuevo maestro

- ¿nuevo maestro? - pregunto Stear

- si..., el padre Lecter renuncio a su cargo como maestro de Teologia, y con su retiro de la institucion, tambien quedara la bacante para el sacerdocio en la capilla, minimo en una semana estara el maestro

- ¿quienes seran los desconocidos que osen quitarnos nuestro puesto de los nuevos del colegio? - bromeo Archie

- son Anne Brigtter y Eliza y Neil Leagan, ellos llegan en un mes, me retiro jovenes aun tengo mucho que hacer – me cayo como un balde de agua fria, Annie estaria en este mismo colegio, senti mi corazon latir a millon, Annie, mi hermana estaria aqui, pero los otros dos serian lo peor que pisaria este colegio

- Eliza y Neil.., maldita sea ahora si se acabo la paz en San Pablo – mascullo Archie apoyado en un muro

- si los evadimos todo saldra bien, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que esten los mismismos demonios en este colegio – decia Stear enarcando las cejas

- oye suficiente con estar nosotros aqui esta bien, aunque te apoyo inventor, deberiamos mantenernos al margen y si se atreven a tocar a Candy tal vez deberias inventar un espanta serpientes venenosas – dijo Tony entre risas

- pues si, tienes razon, creo que ire armando los planos para eso, tenemos menos de un mes y necesito su ayuda para ello, nadie lastimara a mi gatita – dijo Stear atrayendome a su pecho – hablando de gatita, que te dijo Patty? Va a acceder a ir a Escocia con nosotros?

- A decir verdad por el alboroto de anoche no supe su respuesta, hoy tal vez le pregunte

escucho campanas de boda en unos años – bromeo Archie

- eres un majadero Archie – dijo Stear agarrado a su hermano por su cuello y revolviendo su cabello – te vere a ti enamorado chico lindo, seras irreconocible

-si claro hermano, mira quien habla, un par de semanas en Inglaterra y cupido te flecho con alguien igualito a ti, hasta en las mismas gafas – rio Archie, ambos se veian adorables, Tony me miro y me sonrio, senti mi sangre subir a mis mejillas hasta inundarlas, tal vez aun sentia algo por Tony, mi principe de la colina, pero al decidir sellar mi corazon hacia el fue lo mejor, no queria volverlo a dañar como el dia del accidente, suficiente con las secuelas fisicas y psicologicas, no quiero terminar de dañar su corazon, aunque se que rechazandolo lo estoy haciendo

- Candy hoy tenemos clase de equitacion ¿vienes?

-No! - grite – no chicos, ustedes saben el porque, mejor los vere en el comedor mas tarde – diciendo esto me aleje de ellos, no queria hacerles sentir a todos lo abrumada que estaba, la pronta llegada de Annie, Eliza y Neil, la desaparicion de Kendra y Adrian, el misterio que habia desde que llegamos a San Pablo todo eso estaba bateando mi cerebro, al llegar a mi habitacion estaba vacia, Patty tal vez estaba en su clase de costura, entre, me bañe y me arregle para ir a clase, conociendo San Pablo los chismes se riegan como el viento, tal vez ya saben que Andley se desmayo anoche en medio del alboroto y de la lluvia, que mas da, a mi, me ni me va, ni me viene lo que deben estar pensando los demas, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y olvidara este incidente de una buena vez y para siempre, de nuevo mire a la ventana, el dia estaba nublado, lo que significaba que seguiria lloviendo, y eso traeria humedad y no era bueno, recorde la clase de los chicos, equitacion, el suelp iba a estar lodoso tal vez. Me estremeci. El tan solo pensar en lo ocurrido cuando tenia doce años me hace un enorme nudo en la garganta, rapidamente peine mi cabello en dos coletas y sali a mi proxima clase. Biologia, durante el trayecto todos me veian extraño, con esa mirada acusadora, como culpandome de todo lo ocurrido, menos mal no saben lo de la quemada, porque si no estarian diciendo que fui yo la que saboteo el sistema electrico. Entre al salon y me sente en un puesto vacio, queria estar sola batallando con mis demonios internos, la maestra Lewton no habia llegado y me puse a garabatear en una hoja de mi cuaderno. Otra vez lo senti, la sensacion de que alguien me estaba mirando, odiaba sentirme observada, voltee a todos lados y nada, al mirar al frente me encontre con Nikolay quien me vio y me saludo, yo tambien le salude, el se veia sonriente y alegre, a el se le formaban tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreir, al igual que Terry. Terry, no he dejado de pensar en el, tan misterioso, tan enigmatico, y con una belleza fuera de este mundo, no solo eso era lo que me atraia de el, sino el misterio de su mirada, cuando estoy frente a el y miro sus ojos zafiro, me siento tan bien, siento que toda ira se despega de mi, pero a su vez me da miedo, tanto misterio me aterra, quien sabe que ocultara, segun Patty jamas se le habia visto con otras personas que no fuesen Nikolay y Damian, ni socializando con otros estudiantes, y el extraño castigo que tiene por su comportamiento, no se como lo castigan para no dejarlo andar libremente por el colegio, estaba entre el dilema mas grande en mis casi dieciseis años de vida, Terry Grandchester, ¿bueno o malo? No lo podia definir, se ve tan angelical a simple vista, pero con las cosas que dicen en este lugar ninguna es creible, Nikolay se me acerca y se me sienta al lado

-Hola Candy ¿como la llevas?

-bien..., bueno estoy aprendiendo a llevar la situacion y tu?

-no podria decir que ni bien ni mal, oye, Terry te envia un mensaje

-a mi? - pregunte extrañada, pero a la vez mi corazon latio como caballo desbocado

-si, te mando a decir que no olvides que hoy almuerzas con el, para saldar una cuenta que el tenia contigo – el almuerzo con Terry maldicion lo habia olvidado por completo, ahora que le dire a Tony y a los chicos, definitivamente no se en que cosas me meto, pero que mas me toca, le dije que si y ahora debo cumplir lo que prometi – no lo hare Nikolay, gracias, ¿oye tienes compañero de Biologia?

-a decir verdad no, bueno..., este año no

-asi? ¿porque?

-el año pasado tenia una compañera de biologia, bueno no solo era mi compañera, era mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, se llama Claudia

-Claudia... - ese nombre era el de la unica chica que compartia con Terry, Damian y Nikolay, debia averiguar un poco mas - ¿que paso con ella?

-nada es solo que nos hemos ido distanciando un poco, desde la llegada de Damian y Terry, pero aun charlamos y eso, pero no somos como antes que compartiamos hasta el vaso de agua en donde bebiamos, aun la aprecio bastante – mientras el charlaba acerca de su amiga entra una chica de cabellos largos oscuros ondulados hasta la cadera, era blanca, demasiado blanca, mas que la mia, su piel no parecia darle proteccion ante los elementos del exterior, con su mirada baja nos voltea a ver y sus ojos eran de un color extraño, eran muy azules, entre azul y marron, violeta en otras palabras

-..-es ella Candy, ella es Claudia – dijo Nikolay a casi un susurro, la chica siguio de largo hasta el asiento de atras sentandose en la oscuridad del rincon, parecia ocultar un secreto, levanta la mirada y ve a Nikolay, esta le da una leve sonrisa a el y regresa su atencion a sus cosas

-..-no parece que este bien

-..-y no lo esta, Adrian Montesco, uno de los desaparecidos es su novio desde hace dos años y bueno..., tu debes saer que desaparecido junto con Woods, ella tal vez piensa que el la engaño – la profesora Lewton entro al salon y nos pusimos de pie para recibirla. Nos dispusimos a realizar las actividades que se nos asignaron ese dia, nos toco disecar una rana, algo un poco asqueroso, yo trataba de prestar atencion al trabajo pero no dejaba de pensar en Claudia y en Nikola, su amistad estaba practicamente rota desde la llegada de Terry y Damian y Adrian el desaparecido es su novio, algo no esta bien, no puedo deducir lo que pasa ya que Woods estaba comprometida con Damian y Montesco era el novio de ella, y si y tal vez lo que decia Stear era cierto, y si aprovecharon anoche el alboroto para huir, no lo podia afirmar, solo ellos sabian su verdad.

Terminada la clase camine hacia la puerta con Nikolay, se veia muy entusiasmado, veia mucho hacia el ultimo puesto

-..-Nikolay yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el comedor

-esta bien Candy.., oye – voltee a verlo de nuevo – cuidate mucho – le sonrei y camine al comedor, al parecer todo parecia estar en calma, tome mi bandeja y la comida y busque la mesa en donde ya teniamos por costumbre sentarnos los chicos y yo, camine hacia ellos y siento como un brazo pasa alrededor de mi cuello, volteo y lo primero que impacta a mi rostro es la mirada azul de Terry

-..- algo me decia que te me ibas a escapar señorita Pecas – sonrio y creo que yo me sonroje hasta las raices del pelo, a los chicos creo que les dio un aneurisma al ver como era raptada por Terry Grandchester, ambos nos sentamos en una mesa un tanto apartada, pero tenia una vista impresionante, podia admirar las gotas de lluvia caer desde el techo

-..- ¿y dime lo habias olvidado?

-¿que?

-que ibas a almorzar conmigo..., no crei que fueses una persona tan perversa

-no lo soy..., olvidadiza tal vez, pero perversa no, dije jugueteando con un trozo de pan en mis manos

-¿nerviosa? - me pregunto, creo que vio como deshacia el pan con mis manos, soy tan predecible

-a decir verdad no Terry, no lo soy ¿y tu?

-yo tampoco – callamos por un momento, yo comia lentamente, pero la bandeja de Terry aun estaba intacta, no habia mordisqueado su pan, no habia tomado su bebida nada, solo estaba alli, viendome comer - ¿no vas a comer?

-no, ya que mi dieta es estricta

-ya veo..., y eso que no estas con Damian y Nikolay?

-Nikolay esta en sus cosas y Damian no se en donde diablos esta, supongo que lo tendran encerrado de nuevo

-ustedes son algo...

-.. rebeldes! si eso dicen pero no me importa, a mi no me interesa seguir las reglas de una insulsa sociedad que pretende que encajemos en su mundo o si no seremos la basura que pisan al caminar

-¿es tu argumento ante la sociedad?

-si lo quieres ver de ese modo adelante, ademas se ve que estas de acuerdo, te sentaste conmigo en vez de rechazarme e irte con tus primos estirados – no lo habia visto de ese modo, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo como actua la sociedad, pero tampoco al punto de rebelarme de esa manera – podriamos charlar de otra cosa

-como de que, ya se! me gusta cuando te ries porque..

-.. porque mis pecas parecen danzar al reirme, eres un ser imposible Terry

-y aun no has visto nada Candy – estuvimos charlando por mucho rato, maximo una hora el me hizo salir varias carcajadas, como pude llegar a pensar que podria ser una mala persona, el alguien tan tierno y dulce, y a su vez fuerte y dominante, lo que mas me agrada de el es su rebeldia, hubo un momento en el que me descuide y tomo mi mano y lo mire fijamente a sus ojos, parecian dos grandes diamantes, mio corazon empezo a latir mas rapido de lo normal cuando de repente

-Kendra Woods y Adrian Montesco fueron hayados! - grito un muchacho en la entrada del comedor, los murmullos se hicieron dar en el lugar y muchos salieron corriendo para ver la escena, me levante rapidamente pero fui tomada de la mano

-..-no vayas por favor Candy – me decia Terry a casi suplicarme, su piel al contacto con la mia parecia un tempano de hielo y una llamarada de fuego, la cual pasaba de fria a caliente

-Candy! - me llamaban del otro lado

-no vayas es por tu bien

-Terry por favor, descuida mis primos van a estar conmigo

-no lo digo por eso es que.. - lo calle con mi dedo indice – descuida, te vere mas tarde

Sali corriendo con los chicos que me estaban esperando, me veian como catatonicos los cuatro

-..- ¿que demonios fue eso Candice? - me regaño Tony, definitivamente el estaba celoso de Terry

-dejala en paz Romeo, Grandchester, segun yo, no le hara nada a tu rosita date prisa, debemos ver que zurra les van a dar a Woods y a Montesco, la fiesta ya se les acabo – decia Stear apurandonos para salir. Esperamos a que todos salieran para irnos nosotros, al salir se veia el clima mas oscuro, y un trueno seco aparecio en medio espantando a muchos, veiamos algunas caras tristes y rostros llorosos, algo no estaba bien, una hermana aparece con unas mantas, pero no eran mantas cualquieras, eran mas bien mortajas, iba en direccion al bosque, a traves de la colina

-..-chicos, esa hermana salio en direccion al bosque? Algo no esta bien aqui – dijo Archie, y creo que todos lo apoyaron, en ese instante aparece el chico que habia dado el anuncio de que los chicos habian aparecido, creo que Tony lo conocia, por el atuendo del chico, que recordando se llama Clark estaba con el en la clase de equitacion

-..-Clark que paso? - pregunto Tony al chico, quien estaba cabizbajo y nos miro a todos

-hace como una hora encontraron a Kendra Wood y a Adrian Montesco

si eso ya lo sabemos pero porque esa hermana salio corriendo con unas mantas en direccion al bosque? - pregunto Patty, a lo cual el chico agarro aire para responderle

-no eran mantas..., eran mortajas, para cubrir cadaveres – abri mis ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que dijo, Patty se puso las manos en la boca sorprendida

-¿cadaveres? Esto debe ser una broma – dijo Tony aun asombrado

-no lo es, pero es horrible, a Kendra y a Adrian los encontraron a orillas del bosque, abrieron sus cuerpos y les sacaron el corazon y toda la sangre, los guardabosques y la policia dicen que fue un animal, ¿pero que animal solo te quita el corazon y la sangre? - era la misma pregunta que yo me estaba haciendo, que o quien puede hacer esto, los chicos y yo nos dirigimos hacia el medio del jardin y alli nos sentamos a charlar seriamente

-..- esto es una broma, como es posible de que esten muertos no tiene sentido – decia Patty con sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas

-pues el saboteo de anoche y la muerte de esos chicos si, apagaron las luces mientras llovia y relampagueaba para ocasionar el caos y que nadie estuviese vigilado por las hermanas, muchos estudiantes corrieron a diferentes sitios y ese algo o alguien se los llevo – fue lo que Stear logro analizar

-¿algo o alguien? Crees que fue una persona – pregunto Patty

-por amor a Dios, si hubiese sido un animal no se hubiera llevado nada mas sus corazones y su sangre ni lo hubiese hecho tan pulcro como ahora, esto fue hecho por un humano de carne y hueso y que esta muy trastornado por cierto

-y que creen que pasara ahora? Van a iniciar averiguaciones ante dos asesinatos en el colegio mas importante de toda Europa – decia Tony tomandome del hombro

-no lo se, pero esto de verdad me aterra, no queria decirles a ninguno de ustedes esto

-¿que no querias decirnos Stear? - le pregunte

-desde que salimos de casa he tenido horribles pesadillas, en donde aparecemos nosotros cuatro, siento que alguien me esta mirando, es como una prescencia que esta acechando a cualquier lugar a donde vayamos, que nos nos deja tranquilos, que siempre esta en la esquina esperandonos y que no se que pasara, siento que me estoy volviendo loco – decia Stear muy alterado, quitandose las gafas y limpiandose unas gotas de sudor, Patty lo abrazo al igual que Archie, Tony y yo, otro trueno se hizo sentir en el lugar, y el viento gritaba en medio de nosotros, no era la unica que tenia esos sueños y se sentia acechada, esta prescencia estaba detras de mi familia y de mi, pero porque? Que habiamos hecho? Era mi incognita principal.

Esa semana paso mas rapido de lo que pense, se realizaron varias misas en honor a Kendra y a Adrian, aun los tengo frescos en mi memoria, Kendra una pelirroja de ojos marrones y Adrian, era rubio al igual que yo y de ojos grises, ambos eran buenos compañeros, ellos eran unas de esas pocas personas con las que socialice la primera semana, de vez en cuando veia a Claudia llorando en un rincon del colegio pero no me atrevia a acercarmele a ella, se veia con tanto dolor y oscuridad en su alma que me daba miedo y en cambio a Damian..., era extraño, estaba rozagante, alegre, se veia como si hubiera llevado sol en estos dias, creo que no lo afecto lo de Kendra, con su muerte su matrimonio arreglado estaba deshecho, una preocupacion menos, tal vez por eso estaba feliz. Muchos estudiantes armaron como una especia de altar en la capilla con las fotografias de ambos estudiantes y les rezaban todos los dias, como si con eso pudiesen regresarlos a la vida, no vi mas a Terry desde nuestro almuerzo, tal vez se vio afectado al igual que muchos estudiantes. Desee averigar que pasaba con el, pero no lo se, no queria inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, solo me quede viendo como pasaba una semana larga para todos los estudiantes del Colegio y los animos se apaciguaban, y esperaban que el sol volviese a salir en San Pablo.

-..- Candy te falto el punto decimal – me decia Patty, quien me estaba ayudando con una clase pendiente para hoy, a mi no se me daban esas cosas a ella si, estabamos en la clase de algebra, alli yo era un completo desastre, odiaba los numeros a muerte, en eso estaba clara.

-¿que haras despues de aqui Candy? - pregunto mi amiga

-no lo se, tal vez vaya a ver si me encuentro a Terry

-otra vez con Terry dime ¿acaso te gusta?

-gustarme? Por favor Patricia, tengo apenas dias conociendolo, me parece adorable pero de gustarme asi ya de ya! no por favor

-si, pero para el amor no es necesario dias, te sientes como si hubieses conocido a esa persona toda tu vida, como si tu mundo girara alrededor de esa persona, que todo es color de rosa y no te importa nada, asi se siente – decia ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos, creo que es hora de la verdad

-..-Patty... ¿te gusta Stear? - abrio los ojos enormemente, al parecer eso no lo habia visto venir

-Candy no es hora de hablar de eso... de.., debemos terminar tu trabajo – se puso nerviosa, eso ya la delato – te pusiste nerviosa, dime Patty O'Brien.., ¿te gusta Alistear Cornwell si o no?

-Aaaahhh! si, si, si, lo admito me gusta, que me gusta, me fascina tu primo es la criatura mas hermosa y perfecta que Dios puso en la tierra, como negarlo – la campana sono, y obtuve su respuesta – gracias por ser sincera conmigo Patty y descuida, tu secreto esta conmigo - diciendo esto tome mis libros y el trabajo, entregandoselo a la maestra

-..-nos vemos en el jardin Candy? - pregunto mi amiga

-dalo por hecho Patty – camine presurosamente por el pasillo a ver si lograba encontrar a Terry, no se que me pasaba con el, era una extraña necesidad de el, de tenerlo en frente, de escuchar su voz..., ¿que rayos estaba diciendo? Hablo como si Terry fuese mi unica excepcion, o mi mundo girase en torno a el, un total desconocido para mi llama toda mi atencion, bueno, no se le puede negar pero no le puedo dedicar todo mi tiempo a Terry, pero me sentia frustrada al sentir esa necesidad hacia el. Por andar pensando en Grandchester mi torpeza hizo de las suyas, me tropece con alguien cayendose mis libros de mis manos y yo pero alguien me agarra fuertemente del brazo para no caerme

-..-cuidado no te caigas niña – me dijo el personaje

-perdon estaba algo distraida

-pues sera mejor que mires por donde vas para no caerte – el extraño se agacho para recoger mis libros, pude verlo desde mi angulo, un hombre de unos veintidos o veintitres años, cabello cobrizo alborotado, parecia que se hubiese peleado con el peine, me rei ante lo que pense, el se levanta y me, lo sorprendente era su rostro, sus ojos eran un verde esmeralda, como los mios, muy blanco y tenia ¿pecas? Definitivamente soy contagiosa, ya le pegue las pecas al pobre chico, pero no paraba de reirme de su cabello

-¿de que te ries pequeña?

-perdon no es por ofender pero se peleo con el peine?

-oh..., no, es que normalmente esta asi, y mas con los cambios de clima, eres muy observadora, y graciosa pequeña ¿pecosa? - creo que noto que yo tambien tengo pecas igual que el – vaya y yo crei que era el unico en mi especie jajaja – yo tambien rei ante su comentario, era muy gracioso

-oh Santo Dios que modales los mios, soy Edward Greene, el nuevo maestro de Teologia y Sacerdote del colegio

-¿sacerdote? Vaya, no pareces, crei que el nuevo sacerdote seria un viejo calvo con dentadura postiza y un baston

-me ofende Señorita..., ah..

-ups, perdon, soy Candice White Andley, pero todos me dicen Candy

-Andley, eres de los Andley de Chicago?

-si, ¿porque?

-yo soy de Chicago, tecnicamente naci en Lakewood

-que coincidencia, yo tambien, bueno, me crie alli desde los doce años

-entonces eres esa niña que los Andley adoptaron verdad? - no crei que el supiera eso, definitivamente los chismes llegan hasta el otro lado del continente, asenti.

-no debe darte verguenza a mi me dejaron a cargo con unos curas cuando tenia ocho años, se puede decir que estamos a mano

-si, eso creo Edward, las vueltas que da la vida, bueni espero que podamos ser grandes amigos

-eso yo tambien lo espero – el me dio la mano y yo la estreche, por un momento me estremeci y parecia que me hubiese despegado de este mundo, solo vi luces, y todo era como un viaje hacia en pasado, recuerdo haber visto una cuna y la muñeca con la que me abandonaron, aun tenia grabado mi nombre, una habitacion blanca, a una mujer rubia identica a mi y aun niño, parecian felices, cuando el niño se aleja aparece un hombre vestido de negro, estaba de espaldas, su cabello era largo y oscuro, me asuste tanto que solte la mano de Edward

-estas bien Candy?

-oh, si, estoy bien, gracias – volteo y Terry se esta acercando con Damian, Terry me ve sonriente y me saluda

-Candy pecosa donde estabas metida? - me pregunta

-yo estaba con mis primos, hola Damian, como estas? - le pregunto

-no tan bien como tu Candy, gracias – no me agrado como lo dijo - Terry, Damian quiero presentarles a Edward Greene, es el nuevo maestro de Teologia y el nuevo sacerdote, Edward ellos son Terrence Grandchester y Damian Winchester

-es un placer, puede llamarme Terry – respondio Terry ante e

-¿el nuevo sacerdote? Vaya, viendote pareces que fueses a cursar clases con nosotros – agrego Damian examinando a Edward

-bueno, empece mis estudios de sacerdocio a los quince, actualmente tengo veintitres años y bueno.., este es el primer lugar en donde estoy haciendo mi labor – dijo Edward nervioso

-o sea, eres un novato, genial – exclamo Damian viendolo, tratando de urgar en su alma, Edward se sintio nervioso al verlo, sus ojos verde intenso no dejaron de ver a Damian, se veia como miedo y valor a la vez, el mismo sentimiento que yo senti al ver a Terry, de nuevo esa sensacion de miedo y de acecho estaba en el ambiente, no me sentia bien en ese momento, empece a sudar frio, pero no demostre malestar

-te veremos mas tarde Candy – agrego Terry retirandose – es un placer padre Edward

-igualmente Terry – Terry y Damian se alejaron de nosotros, pero Damian tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver a Edward, como retandolo, el estaba catatonico, viendo a Damian, el se quejo y vi como su mano se dirigia su sien derecha

-estas bien? - Le pregunte

-estoy bien es solo que..., no lo se, esos chicos, tienen algo extraño

-¿asi? ¿como que?

-no podria definirlo, daban miedo, sus ojos demostraban todo menos alegria y amor, era muy extraño, como una prescenia – definitivamente no estaba loca, primero fue Stear el que sintio esa sensacion, ahora Edward, ellos sentian lo mismo, pero porque? Que estaba pasando? Acaso esto seran señales de que van a ocurrir cosas peores que lo de Kendra y Adrian?, que debemos estar alerta? Debia contarle a los chicos de esto, nada de esto esa natural, mas bien sobrenatural.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Reviews please...<strong><br>**


	7. Edward

**He vuelto FanFiction.., a traerles mas intrigas y misterio xD y ahora mas con el nuevo personaje**

**quien trae algo oculto detras de esos hermosos ojos verdes ..., A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de despedirme del joven de cabello cobrizo me dirigí al jardín con los muchachos, estaban en sus típicas actividades, jugando pelota por ejemplo, hombres! Los salude y decidí dar una pequeña vuelta por el jardín, mi mirada se poso en la enorme colina que se podía admirar a lo lejos, era deslumbrante, se veía tanta paz, era como un sueño, pero era como si ya la hubiese visto antes, decidí matar mis ansias y comencé a caminar hacia esa dirección, sin que nadie me viese claro, había suficiente con el incidente de Kendra y Adrian para que yo fuese la próxima en la lista de los que acaben seis metros bajo tierra, no me iba a dar el lujo de pertenecer al club de los fríos tiesos sin antes disfrutar mi vida. Seguí caminando, pero eso ya me estaba hartando, por un momento deje de ser Candice Andley para ser Candy White, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban hasta que llegue a esa colina, sabía que la había visto en otro lugar, es idéntica a la Colina de Ponny, era simplemente fantástico, me deje caer en la suave grama verde y respire profundamente, había tanta paz allí, me sentí de nuevo en casa<p>

-..-sabia que este lugar me era tan familiar, es como estar en mi hogar, con mis madres, la colina de Ponny…, si! – Tuve la idea más loca, pero me haría sentir bien en momentos de tristeza y dolor – este lugar será como mi segundo hogar…, la segunda Colina de Ponny

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, hasta el frondoso árbol que estaba en esa colina era idéntico al Padre Árbol, voltee hacia ambos lados para cerciorarme que nadie me viese, cuando vi que todo estaba en calma subi el árbol con una agilidad impresionante, me había vuelto mas rápida en los últimos tres años a pesar de las reglas de la Tía Abuela "no es de damas subirse en los arboles, eso es propio en salvajes", tal vez mi lado salvaje este mas desarrollado que mi lado delicado, pero al diablo la etiqueta, este rato no me lo iba a quitar nadie. Al llegar a la copa del árbol pude admirar el paisaje ingles que se daba a deslumbrar, el colegio se veía pequeño ante tanta belleza natural, era belleza pura, mi corazón se estremeció al sentir tanta calidez en ese lugar, no pude evitar estrujar el camafeo entre mis manos para calmar esas emociones. El sonido grave de las campanas de la capilla me alerto, no era un sonido agudo como el que había estado sonando los últimos días desde los asesinatos, ese sonido significaba reunión en la capilla, creo que debo saber a causa de que. Rápidamente baje del árbol despidiéndome de la segunda Colina de Ponny y me lance a correr de nuevo hasta el colegio, al parecer había gran algarabía, de nuevo me tope con esos ojos tan azules como el océano que me miraban de una manera que me fascinaba

-..-donde estabas pequeña pecosa? – me pregunto Terry sonriéndome

-yo…., por allí? No se supones que deberías estar en clases?

-si, pero estaba aburrido y como podrás escuchar sonaron las campana, hay reunión de bienvenida a nuestro nuevo amigo Edward

-si.., aun me sorprende lo joven que es

-para mi que es algo raro… perdón creo que raro no es la palabra correcta, quiero decir traumatizado

-¿Por qué lo dices Terry? – pregunte incrédula

-desde que tengo uso de razón he tenido la teoría que todos aquellos que se hunden en el sacerdocio es porque sus vidas no han sido un paraíso, tratan de ocultar su dolor o algo que hicieron y es tan malo que ningún ser humano podría perdonar, y tratan de hundirse de rodillas y rezar hasta que sangren a algo que solo es producto de su imaginación, a aquello a que muchos le llaman Dios

-Terry… ¿eres ateo?

-¿se me nota?, bueno, a ti no te puedo engañar, alguna vez llegue a creer, mi madre llego a decir que sintió la mano de Dios en mi…, pero creo que eso era lo que quería ver – fue lo único que logro decir, no creía que era ateo y la manera como se expreso era fría - ¿vamos?

-¿a donde? – le pregunte

-a misa ¿a donde mas? El hecho de que sea ateo no quiere decir que no vaya a escuchar las tonterías que dicen jaja – rio, seguidamente paso su brazo por mi cuello y me dedico una tierna sonrisa, había un embriagador aroma a lavandas en el aire, era el

-..-me gustas como hueles pecosa – exclamo - ¿Cómo huelo? Y ¿a qué huelo según tu?

-a rosas, es un olor que embriaga a todo aquel que esta cerca – dijo con algo de coquetería, mis mejillas se inundaron de sangre en ese momento - ¿te sonrojaste Candy?

-Noooo, claro que no, es el sol

-te sonrojaste pequeña pecosa no mientas

-uhg! Tienes razón soy pésima mintiendo, a ti no te puedo engañar verdad?

-no…, entonces ¿vamos?

-esta bien – me sujete fuertemente de su brazo y caminamos hacia la capilla, el se aferro a mi como si fuese algo de su posesión, fantástico Candice ahora tienes un guardaespaldas, pero…., era linda la sensación de estar con Terry era como si… ah.., ¿en que rayos estaba pensando? En verdad Terry es lindo y todo eso pero ¿será posible que de verdad me este gustando? Nah! Eso es imposible, además Terry jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo…, una huérfana

Camínanos hasta la capilla, todo el mundo nos veía extraño, unos nos veían sorprendidos, otros eran discretos pero igual se demostraban sorprendidos, gire y vi a Archie, Stear, Tony y Patty en el asiento en donde nos sentábamos regularmente, parecía que les hubiese dado un ataque con tan solo ver sus caras, de nuevo vi esa mirada de odio en Tony.., era definitivo, esos eran celos y el no lo quiere admitir. Detrás de ellos estaban Damián y Nikolay, la mirada de Damián al vernos era de satisfacción y a su vez me pareció ver un brillo maquiavélico cruzar por esos ojos celestes ¿Qué era? No lo se, pero hizo que un frio recorriese mi columna

-..-sentémonos aquí pecosa – exclamo Terry dándome paso al asiento, yo accedi y me sente, luego el se sienta a mi lado y pasa de nuevo su brazo por mi cuello, creo que sin querer toco mi cuello con su mano, al contacto me estremecí de nuevo, eso jamás lo había sentido.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-nada… es solo que sentí un cosquilleo cuando hiciste eso

-¿Qué hice?

-pasar tu brazo por mi cuello y tocarlo con tu mano.., no lo hagas de nuevo

-esta bien…, no lo hare si tu no me lo pides

-¿de que estas hablando?

-de nada…, oh mira, la hermana Grey esta subiendo al pulpito, ya presentara a tu "amigo" – creo que Terry recalco mucho lo del amigo, cada día el se pone mas extraño.., y en parte eso me agrada

-Buenos días queridos estudiantes del Real Colegio San Pablo.., hoy, ha sido un día memorable y especial para muchos, y a su vez triste y melancólico, ha pasado una semana desde la triste partida de nuestros alumnos Kendra Woods y Adrian Montesco, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones. Pero por causas de los drásticos sucesos ocurridos el padre Lecter tuvo que renunciar a su cargo – creo que es el típico, no sabe que hacer con la situación, agregando que es un hombre viejo, es lógico que no quiera permanecer en el colegio por eso – pero será por un tiempo indeterminado, en su lugar vendrá alguien con ansias de educarlos con el sentido de la palabra de Dios, y con un corazón lleno de amor, queridos estudiantes, quiero que reciban al padre Edward Greene – exclamo la hermana Gray dando paso a el chico de cabello cobrizo, era súper raro verlo con sotana, en su rostro se veía felicidad, pero sus ojos había melancolía y hasta dolor ¿acaso Terry tendrá razón? Ocultara un pasado oscuro? No lo podía saber. El cabello cobrizo subió al pulpito y saludo a todo el estudiantado, el padre Lecter le entrego su cargo a el gustosamente, fue extraño que no reclamo por colocar al mando de una iglesia y ay un colegio a alguien que podría ser un alumno más.

La llegada de Edward fue algo asombroso para este colegio, nadie se imaginaba que alguien tan joven como el llegase a tener tanto poderío en este colegio, y menos en la comunidad religiosa, muchos cuchicheaban acerca de el, mencionaban lo joven que era para ser sacerdote, y algunas compañeras no dudaban en hacer comentarios acerca del buen físico del joven religioso, hasta yo misma decía que era muy guapo, sus ojos verde intenso idénticos a los míos, su cabello rizado y de color cobrizo, sin mencionar que su nariz es recta y puntiaguda y las pequeñas pecas que resaltan en esta que le dan un toque de inocencia, definitivo, Edward eligió mal su vocación.

-..-Candy ¿A dónde vas en este momento? – me pregunto Terry mirándome con un puchero muy..., pero muy encantador

-voy con mis primos, deben de estar preocupados y creo que hasta.., molestos – molestos no…, súper molestos, con tan solo ver los ojos de Anthony siento que me va a matar, a desmembrar y a quemar mis restos en el fuego, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, no me importaba nada de nada, era como si al estar con Terry el mundo se volvía invisible

-si…, creo que tu novio, ese Anthony me quiere matar con la mirada

-¿Tony? El no es mi novio.., bueno…, tal vez alguna vez llegue a sentir algo por el, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

-¿llego a ser?

-si.., pero eso es algo que no quiero hablar ahora, Tony es adorable, y te apuesto que no te hará nada…, aun o a menos que le hayas dado razones

-ni a el ni a tus primos les he dado ninguna razón, que ellos me quieran ver como el ser mas maldito de todos ni me va ni me viene

-vaya…, ¿crees que todo el mundo te ve asi?

-no todos, tu no piensas eso – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora- bueno, en eso tienes razón, aunque pienso que eres bastante extraño, pero tanto que me das miedo

-el miedo es algo bueno

-no para mi – voltee hacia atrás y allí estaban mis primos y Patty esperándome – Terry, debo irme

-te vere mas tarde?

-es posible.., trata de no meterte en problemas

-descuide Señorita Pecas – tomo sutilmente mi mano y deposito un casto beso – tratare de comportarme, lo juro por mi honor de Caballero – consiguiente se alejo de mi, después de verlo desaparecer camine hasta los chicos, lista para recibir mi sentencia de muerte

-Candice Juliette White Andley que demonios fue eso? – me reclamo Tony- que pasa? Solo estaba pasando un rato con Terry no tienes porque enojarte

-apoyo a Candy, ella también tiene derecho a compartir con otras personas – agrego Stear, por fin alguien cuerdo en el grupo – no podemos tener a nuestra gatita todo el tiempo junto a nosotros así que Anthony Alexander Brown Andley te comportas y dejas los celos para otra ocasión

-..-esta bien…, esta bien! Perdóname pecosita, no fue mi intensión

-descuida tonto – lo abrace y el me estrecho junto a su cuerpo – pero no lo hagas de nuevo – le dije junto a su oído besándole la mejilla tiernamente

-Oigan es el padre Edward – exclamo Patty

-si, de verdad aun no creo que sea tan joven – agrego Archie, definitivo, todo el mundo opina lo mismo, algo casi irreal, pero de verdad me sorprendió que el mismo sintiese lo mismo que Stear y yo sentimos cuando estaban Terry y Damián cerca, ya sabía que eso no era locura mía, ellos dos tienen algo extraño y debía averiguarlo. También debía admitir que misa de recibimiento termino no fue tan fastidiosa cuando el padre Edward es quien la dirige, tal vez une su lado juvenil con la religión para que nosotros nos interesemos más en escuchar el sermón

-si, y sabe lo que hace también – dijo Stear

-vaya jamás había estado en un sermón tan animado – dijo Archie entre risas – creo que ahora si me voy a confesar jajaja

-pues creo que no te caería mal Archie, eres un pecador pervertido, no le quitabas los ojos de encima a Cinthia Collins – le dijo Tony a carcajada limpia

-oye Tony tú no te quedas atrás, te comías a Candy con la mirada mientras ella escuchaba muy atenta el sermón junto con Grandchester – Tony apretó los puños y Archie se dio cuenta

- Tony ¿celoso del sacerdote ahora? – le dijo Patty a Tony haciendo que el se pusiese rojo como un tomate, y yo también. Sentí como la sangre inundaba mis mejillas hasta un punto que en algún momento saldría corriendo de allí si no es porque Edward viene hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa, no podía negar que tenia una sonrisa hermosa

-allí viene el cura guapetón – susurro Patty, quería reírme con todas las ganas por su comentario, y el apodo le queda excelente "el cura guapetón" ni yo hubiese inventado uno así – bueno, vamos a saludarlo – dije mientras el se acercaba hacia nosotros

-Hola Candice como estas? – exclamo este

-esperen ¿se conocen? – pregunto Tony con cara de incredulidad

-si, Terry y yo nos lo encontramos en los pasillos del colegio – dije y pude ver a Tony apretando los puños, reaccionaba reacio al escuchar el nombre de Terry – saben el también es de Chicago, como nosotros

-¿de verdad? Wao ya sabía que tenias como una especie de aire Yankee amigo, ups.., perdona mis modales, si mis padres estuviesen aquí de seguro me ahorcarían, soy Alistear Cornwell pero todos me dicen Stear, un placer y este de aquí es mi hermano Archibald

-..-por milésima vez hermano…, es Archie.., Archie.., Archie, no me llames Archibald – exclamo mi primo muy enojado, odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila, lo entiendo

-bueno, no se enojen, yo puedo llamarlos como ustedes quieran, pero yo a ustedes no les voy a permitir que me llamen Eddie

-rayos y ya pretendía decirle así – exclamo Tony riéndose – soy Anthony Brown pero me dicen Tony

-es un placer Tony y a ti ya te conozco pequeña rubia – dijo refiriéndose a mi y yo reí a mis adentros – ella es mi amiga Patricia pero todos le decimos Patty

-eres la Patricia que todos nombran en el colegio verdad, la chica mas lista del lugar

-no soy la mas lista, solo le atino a los exámenes y a los interrogatorios

-eso es un don preciado, cuídalo – Patty sonrio ante lo dicho por Edward, y también se sonrojo - ¿y donde están tus amigos Terrence y Damián?

-¿ese par? Se desaparecen como si fuesen niebla, un día andan enfermos y con unas ojeras tan grandes como si se les hubiese roto la nariz y al otro andan rozagantes de felicidad como si nada, son algo extraños padre Edward – dijo Archie

-solo llámenme Edward, dejen la formali8dad a un lado muchachos

-la verdad es muy difícil llamarle Edward cuando eres alguien que merece respeto, es la verdad, hasta a mi me cuesta tutearte – dije algo timida, era demasiada confianza hacia alguien que conocí no hace poco, es extraño pero él me produce confianza, algo muy raro, es como si ya lo hubiese conocido, como una especie de vinculo con el que me hace quererlo fuertemente, pero el hecho de que sintiese todo eso no quería decir que iba a abusar de la confianza que nos había tomado – tranquila Candy, tomate tu tiempo, oigan, porque no me acompañan a mi oficina y allí charlamos un poco?

-..-de.., de verdad podemos? – dijo Stear tartamudeando, otra cosa extraña, ¿es que todo el mundo decidió actuar como de otro mundo este dia? Era suficiente con mis demonios internos para soportar esto

-claro ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo?

-el padre Lecter no dejaba entrar a su oficina a nadie, en el poco tiempo que tenemos aquí echo a diecisiete estudiantes y a cuatro monjas de su oficina, era un viejo gruñón – respondió Tony

-bueno, el ya no está, vengan, les invitare una taza de te

-Fantástico! – dijimos todos al unisonó – entonces los seis caminamos hasta la oficina del sacerdote, cando entramos el lugar estaba lleno de luz, todavía parecía que Edward se estaba mudando, habían varias cajas llenas de libros y fotografías, el ojiverde nos invito a sentar en unas butacas mientras el preparaba el té, y obedecimos, junto donde yo me senté había una caja con un libro muy grande, lo tome y era un álbum de fotografías, lo empecé a hojear con curiosidad, estaba tan entretenida que no me di cuenta que me estaban viendo

-..-muy interesante lo que vez allí verdad pequeña pecosa – rieron Tony, Archie y Stear viendo lo que yo estaba haciendo, me cacharon con las manos en la masa, Edward se aparece delante de nosotros, se había cambiado de ropa, se había quitado la enorme sotana y se vistió como si fuese uno de nosotros

-las fotos son algo muy interesante, tiene los preciados recuerdos de una persona – exclamo algo melancólico mientras yo hojeaba el álbum vi algo que me llamo la atención, una mujer de cabellos rizados, a un niño pequeño y en los brazos de la mujer un bebe, pero el niño y la mujer era los que había visto en esa especie de vision que tuve, y la mujer era idéntica a mi, era como verme en un espejo - ¿Quiénes son Edward? – le pregunte, el se agacha y con su dedo señala a las personas

-la mujer, es Elizabeth Greene, mi madre, el niño, soy yo y la bebe es mi hermanita, su nombre era Ellie

-¿Qué quieres decir con era? – pregunto Patty

-la verdad no se que paso con ella, desapareció extrañamente cuando yo tenía ocho años

-¿y tu madre Edward? – pregunto Stear

-ella se…. – cayó por un momento, al parecer la cosa no era sencilla - ¿Qué paso con ella?

-ella estaba enferma, decía que escuchaba voces que hiciera cosas tontas y algunas peligrosas, un día ella salió con mi hermana dejándome a mi solo en casa, regreso en la noche, regreso solo ella, sin Ellie, se sentó al fuego como fuera de este mundo, susurrando su nombre, así estuvo toda la noche hasta el día siguiente, cuando camino hacia un viejo roble, a mi me aterraba ya que era un árbol enorme con grandes raíces, jamás tubo hojas, ni fruto, era seco y allí…. – el sonido de la tetera interrumpió el lugar

-Edward no es necesario que hables si no quieres ¿si? – le dijo Tony dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-si, aquí todos tenemos cosas que no nos gusta hablar, así que no te sientas obligado a hacerlo – le dije tomándolo de la mano – mejor sirvamos el te, para calmar las cosas si?

-ok, Patty me ayudas a servirlo? – le pregunto Edward a mi amiga, ella asintió. Después de eso nos sentamos todo el grupo a tomar te con galletitas, tuvimos toda la tarde en la oficina de padre Greene, pero en ese momento solo era Edward, era una verdadera reunión, nos conocimos mas a fondo, sentía los ojos de Tony verme fijo varias veces, pero trate de ignorarlo, pero me dolia, trataba de distraerme en la charla que Stear

-..- entonces se rompió el volante y Candy y yo salimos volando de auto jajaja! – la historia del auto que Stear fabrico, gran anécdota para contar – si.., eres un mimado que merece unos cuantos golpes Stear, jamás funciona ninguno de tus inventos

-claro que si, un acordeon que estoy fabricando parece que funciona

-¿estas haciendo un acordeon? Fantástico Stear, me vas a enseñar a tocarlo – dijo Patty mirando a mi primo, voltee a hojear el álbum de fotografías de nuestro nuevo amigo y vi algo que me dejo como en estado de shock, en la foto donde staba la madre de Edward había una sombra extraña, pase mi mano por esa foto y de nuevo sentí que mi cuerpo se despegaba de mi mente, y vi a ese niño de nuevo, con esos mismos ojos, parecía que tenia su rostro delante de mi, se veía temeroso, y vi de nuevo a esa mujer se encontraba sentada en la hierba, fingiendo observar el enorme lago en donde se encontraba mientras que observaba a un hombre que estaba sentado no muy lejos de ella, el hombre se acerca velozmente a ella y cuando esta delante señala a alguien…, al niño, hiperventile y me sujete del hombro de Archie estaba sudando frio

-..-Candy ¿estas bien? – me preguntaron todos

-si.., estoy bien descuiden

-¿bien?…, por Dios mírate niña estas pálida y sudando frio ¿segura que no estás enferma? – me pregunto Edward – estoy segura, no se preocupen, ya se me pasara – dije soltándome del agarre de Archie, pero fue inútil, me caí de rodillas en el suelo y sentí esa horrible punzada en mi cabeza

-Por Dios Candy! – grito Tony viéndome preocupado, aun estaba en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en mi cabeza, ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

-súbanla a ese mueble mientras le traigo algo – dijo Edward preocupado – voy contigo Ed – dijo Stear acompañándolo, me sentía horrible

-Santo Dios pecosa ¿Qué te está pasando? Deberíamos telegrafiarle a la tía abuela y avisarle

-Nooo! – grite – no lo hagas, no quiero preocuparla, te lo suplico Tony, no le telegrafíes – a Tony le tomo analizar mis palabras unos quince segundos – está bien Candy pero entonces dejando llevarte a la enfermería, tus mareos, tus malestares ya me están preocupando – decía su voz casi aun hilo

-hazle caso a Tony, Candy el trata de hacer lo mejor para ti – Patty también se veía preocupada

-..-esta bien, llamen a la enfermera si les place

-eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer gatita, Stear! – grito Archie y justamente el que llega con Edward con una taza de te y un pequeño paño - ¿Qué pasa?

-vamos a buscar a la enfermera tu y yo mientras Tony y Patty van a llamar a la hermana Gray para llevarla a ella a su habitación, Edward ¿te puedes quedar con nuestra gatita un rato?

-seguro Archie, no tengo problemas, díganle a la hermana que yo los envié solo para que no les regañe y los castigue

-esta bien, vamos todos – vi a los chicos partir y dejarme con "el cura guapetón" quien me coloco el paño con agua en la frente, hubo un momento en que pose mi mano en mi pecho y detecte el camafeo, aun no me doy cuenta porque la insistencia en tenerlo colgado en mi cuello, es verdad que es hermoso pero no puedo tenerlo puesto siempre, es una reliquia familiar y debo cuidarlo, pero no pude evitar admirar lo hermoso que era

-..-¿es una reliquia familiar verdad?

-¿eh? – dije mirando a Edward - ¿Qué si es una reliquia familiar verdad? Lo digo por el diseño de la joya y la inicial que supongo es tu apellido, Andley

-si.., mi tia abuela me lo entrego al venir a Inglaterra, no lo se, supongo que para tratar de inculcarme los valores familiares

-o tal vez para demostrar que te quiere

-por eso también, aunque siento que el camafeo me ata mas a la familia, me ayuda a avanzar y a ser mejor

-eso es bueno, sabes quiero enseñarte algo – el cabello cobrizo metió su mano en su camisa y saco un camafeo, parecía muy antiguo, se lo quita y me lo enseña – vaya es hermoso Edward, al menos no soy la única que usa uno – el rio

-si, fue lo ultimo que mi madre me dejo, como podrás ver el camafeo tiene grabado una cruz y una rosa, se ve por las incrustaciones de rubíes, al abrirlo se ve la foto de mi familia, mi madre, Elizabeth, Ellie y yo, por detrás dice algo que me ha acompañado desde los ocho años – el me lo entrega para poder leer mejor lo que esta inscrito

"_No estás solo"_

De repente recordé la conversación que teníamos hace un rato y decidí entablarla de nuevo, pero con mis propias conclusiones

-..- Edward ¿tu madre esta muerta? – el asintió – si…, ese día escucho a una de esas voces en su cabeza, en menos de un dia había perdido a toda mi familia…, lo ultimo que pudo hacer por mi fue dejarme a cargo de un buen sacerdote, el padre Jacques, vive en Chicago por cierto, el ha sido como un padre para mi, me enseño todo lo que se y por el soy lo que soy

-¿por el eres sacerdote? – dije sorbiendo un poco de te

-no… a decir verdad siempre en mi mente había estado el servicio a Dios, pero cuando hay cosas mas alla de eso, quieres saber que hay en ese mas alla y la lucha que se debate diariamente entre el bien y el mal

-¿quieres decir con ángeles, demonios y cosas asi?

-técnicamente, aunque en otras palabras, quisiera ser exorcista, pero me atrae mas la investigación hacia los entes espirituales, por eso estudie teologia – ahora si el me dejo anonadada– sabes es curioso, todo el mundo me grita algo cuando les digo que quería ser exorcista

-pues yo pensé de todo menos en gritarte y ¿Qué paso en si para que quisieras ser eso?

-fue la enfermedad de mi madre, recuerdo que los doctores decían que era esquizofrenia, pero lo que ella me decía no era natural, me decía que siempre veía a un hombre joven de ojos azules y muy blanco, tan blanco como la nieve que siempre vestía de negro y este le decía que hiciera cosas malas, y hoy me di cuenta de algo, dirás que estoy loco y eso

-dilo…, no te gritare

-Terry tenia las mismas características que mi madre decía acerca de ese personaje, si, ya se que es tonto pero eso me sorprendió, y hasta sentí miedo, al verlos a el y a Damián, siento como una sensación nada normal

-si.., tu sentiste eso cuando los conociste

-no me gusta juzgar a las personas a primera vista, pero ellos me daban miedo, ni siquiera parecen chicos normales

-¿Por qué poseen una belleza fuera de este mundo? –rei

-no solo por eso, hay algo anormal, la mirada de Damián, la manera en que Terry se expresa

-vamos…, se que son extraños, yo cuando los conocí sentí casi lo mismo, aunque aun tengo mis dudas pero se ve que son chicos buenos – sorbí un poco mas de te -¿entonces Terry se parece al?... ¿Cómo lo definirías?

-desde que tengo memoria le he llamado demonio, Terry se parece a ese demonio que atormento a mi madre hasta llevarla a la locura, y al suicidio por ultimo, esa fue la principal razón de ser sacerdote, descubrir si lo de mi madre o solo fue una enfermedad o algo intervino para eso

-crees que fue.., ¿acciones del enemigo de Dios?

-esa es mi teoría…, pero también me metí al sacerdocio por amor a Dios, gracias a el estoy vivo, feliz y se que mi vida esta tomando su rumbo correcto

-que bueno que seas tan optimista – aunque era extraña la teoría de Edward., esta buscando un porque al suicidio de su madre y creo que hasta para la desaparición de su hermana, creo que es algo lógico, el como paso su infancia lo llevo a lo que es solo para buscar sus respuestas – y cambiando el tema de Terry… ¿Qué tal te cayeron mis amigos?

-uuummm…, bueno, tu amigo Stear, se ve que es el mayor de todos por su manera de expresarse, es muy maduro, se ve que es capaz de controlar hasta la situación mas enredada, es capaz de caerle bien a todo el mundo, eso es bueno…., Archie se ve que es algo meloso, trata de parecer maduro pero no lo es…, Patty es una niña adorable, es algo tímida lo cual debe corregir, pero del resto es excepcional…, Anthony , el se ve que es como el angelito del grupo, pero tras ese angelito hay alguien fuerte, capaz de luchar por lo que quiere, y según mi poca experiencia, o mejor dicho le que he leído en los libros de Jane Austen tu eres su musa, creo que tienes a ese pobre chico suspirando

-en eso estas loco Ed…, un momento ¿dijiste Jane Austen?

-si, he leído casi todos sus libros, pero de todos mi favorito es Orgullo y Prejuicio

-Qué coincidencia, es también el mio – dije exaltada, al fin alguien que le guste Jane Austen - ¿veo que ya te sientes mejor?

-si.., creo que la charla me animo un poco

-y continuando el tema, a Anthony por el brillo de sus ojos le gusta cierta pequeña rubia que tiene algo.., no lo se, especial, es muy viva, alegre, y a primera vista puedes observar que es la niña mas linda del lugar, aunque también se ve que es fuerte y con carácter, creo que es el pegamento del grupo

-¿de verdad asi me vez? ¿no crees que exageras?

-tal vez algo – Edward miro al reloj que estaba en la mesa del escritorio – deberías irte a tu cuarto, le avisare a tus amigos si llegan a venir que estas en tu cuarto, para que no se preocupen

-esta bien – dije levantándome del mueble y quitándome el paño que Edward me había traido, el cual ya estaba seco. Antes de salir de la oficina lo voltee a ver – Edward!

-Si Candy?

-estas en la pandilla de los Andley ahora…, ya era hora de que alguien serio controlase la situación

-bueno…, será un placer señorita White – diciendo esto me despedí y Salí de la oficina con dirección a mi cuarto, fue la tarde mas animada que había tenido, pero aun estaba con las grandes incógnitas ¿Qué fueron esas visiones? ¿Por qué ahora veo a un niño y a una mujer idéntica a mí? ¿y porque Terry y Damián actúan mas extraño de lo normal? Lo mas sorprendente ha de ser lo que me pasa al estar cerca de Terry, es como si quisiera salir corriendo, correr sin parar, como si el de repente se estaba haciendo mi ser, mi necesidad, algo me esta pasando con el.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey querido Fanfiction ¿que me cuentan?... se que tengo tiempecito desaparecida pero ya regrese, espero que les haya gustado este capi nuevo, ¿que cosas con Candy no? primero Terry y Damian y ahora Edward.., poco a poco se develara el misterio de los Andley, Edward y el porque los sueños de Candy y Stear..., AH! Gracias por leer el mini "Last Friday Night" es lo mas loco escrito en mi existencia (109 en otras palabras =D) NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO<strong>


	8. Corazon Frio

**Hola Fanfiction, de nuevo he vuelto, con mas misterio e intriga, y el inicio tortuoso de un amor peligroso**

* * *

><p><strong>CORAZON FRIO.<strong>

* * *

><p>Luego de charlar con Edward me dirigí a mi habitación, me quite mis zapatos y me recosté en mi cama, y me quede dormida. No cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero fue un sueño relajante. Cuando desperté me estire y me quede observando por la ventana el cielo, se estaba haciendo de noche, se estaba nublando, no me gustaba cuando el cielo se nublaba, era como si presagiara cosas horribles, me acomode para sentirme mas cómoda, algo tironeo de mi cabello, revise y era el camafeo que se había enredado con mi cabello, me lo quite y lo guarde en mi buro, Patty entra a la habitación y me ve con ese rostro de preocupación<p>

-..-Candy…, gracias al cielo despertaste, Edward me dijo que te habías venido para acá ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto

-yo…, mejor gracias Patty – le dije mientras me incorporaba de la cama

-Vamos a cenar?

-claro, la verdad me muero de hambre – de verdad me desperté con un hambre nada normal, me puse mis zapatos y me refresque para luego dirigirme con Patty al comedor, en la misma mesa de siempre.

-..-pequeña pecosa ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto un Anthony preocupado, definitivamente se estaba haciendo costumbre

-podrían dejar de tratarme como si fuera de porcelana? Estoy bien

-bueno pero no te enojes Candy – me reprocho Tony

-entonces no me hagan enojar – dije sentándome con los brazos cruzados

-y bien…., comemos? – dijo Patty

-oh si querida Patty – articulo Stear mientras bebía un sorbo de te. Todos me estaban viendo como un bicho raro, el mal humor no era algo propio de mi

-..-chicos de verdad perdónenme, no debí hablarles así

-descuida Candy.., todos a veces tenemos nuestros ratos de ira, hoy era el tuyo, así que ya sabemos que debemos tener cuidado en tus días de ira – bromeo Archie, ahora si pudo descansar mi alma. Charlamos un buen rato, estábamos de buenas hasta que vi a Damián caminar hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Paso lentamente por donde estábamos nosotros, paso sonriéndonos. Su mirada era sombría, sentí algo extraño, no era una sensación bonita, Tony, Archie y Stear estaban como en shock, no podían moverse, apreté mis manos fuertemente y parpadee esperando a que esas sensaciones se alejaran

-Agh! – se quejo Archie colocando sus manos en la cabeza - ¿estás bien hermano?-dijo Stear preocupado, se le acerca y empieza a sobarle la espalda

-no…, sentí una fuerte punzada en la cabeza – dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello castaño

-..-debemos llevarlo a la habitación, no se ve bien – le dije acariciando sus manos

-avisémosle a Edward – dijo Patty, a lo cual asentimos todos. Anthony salió corriendo a buscarlo, los esperamos hasta que llegaron con l madre Superiora. Lo llevamos a su habitación y lo recostamos, no se veía bien, y lo que le paso consiguiente nos anonado

-Archie estas sangrando – dijo Edward sorprendido mientras saco de su sotana un pañuelo y se lo coloco en la nariz echándole la cabeza para atrás – Archibald recuerdas haberte golpeado? – le pregunto la Madre Superiora

-no me he golpeado…so...Solo recuerdo haberme sentido mal en el comedor y ahora esto – respondió algo alterado. Esperamos un rato hasta que dejase de sangrar y a que su rostro recobrara un poco de color – creo que ya pueden retirarse…, ya estoy bien

-¿seguro Archie? Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería – le sugirió Edward a el, quien negó con la cabeza – estoy bien…., gracias, creo que ya pueden retirarse

-esta bien.., cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme – dijo Edward sonriendo – podemos retirarnos Madre Superiora – los acompañe a la puerta de la habitación, en el rostro de Edward se veía preocupación, se dirigió a mí con esa misma expresión

-..-Candy.., te pido que por favor cualquier cosa que necesiten solo avísenme, esto es extraño

-si…, o sea, Archie siempre ha gozado de buena salud yo tampoco lo entiendo

-solo te pido que se no dudes en avisarme cualquier cosa – diciendo esto se alejo de mi, me quede recostada de la pared, hasta que alguien me toca por la espalda

-..-no deberías estar aquí señorita Pecas – me susurraron al oído – Terry…, te dije que no me llamases así

-perdona Candy pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Archie se enfermo de repente

-¿así? Que fue lo que le paso? – pregunto. Al parecer tenia mucho interés en lo que le paso a Archie – no lo se…, se empezó a sentir mal en el comedor, lo trajimos al cuarto y empezó a sangrar por la nariz, es…, es algo que ni yo misma puedo explicar asi de fácil

-oh Candy, las cosas no se explican así por así…, todo tiene un porque

-que quieres decir con eso?

-según Sir Isaac Newton.., a cada causa, hay un efecto, en este caso la enfermedad de Archie es la causa pero la pregunta es ¿Qué lo provoco?

-no entiendo nada de lo que me dices Terry

-abre tu mente.., Candice Andley – me dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas-las respuestas están mas cerca de lo que crees

-eso no tiene sentido Terry…, tratas de confundirme – le dije retándole

-haz lo que tu creas que es lo correcto

-no…, no te entiendo, hablas como si yo supiera lo que está pasando –le dije casi gritando, el se me acerca más, tanto que podía sentir su fresco aliento en mi rostro, y a la vez una llamarada de calor que no sé de dónde provenía

-tu aun no lo entiendes, tres años Candice…, tres años y aun no lo has podido descifrar – en sus ojos había odio, su labio inferior temblaba – tu no sabes nada – se empezó a alejar de mi, ahora me estaba quedando con una enorme pregunta ¿Qué demonios me estaba diciendo el? Corrí y lo tome del brazo

-tu no te vas hasta que me digas que estas ocultando

-no tengo nada que explicar, así que no seas entrometida

-por favor Terry… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?

-es algo que no deberías saber.., así que mantente al margen de todo, o mejor, te recomiendo que te quites el apellido Andley y vuelvas a ser la simple huerfanita que sacaron de un orfanato, así estarás a salvo – se soltó de mi agarre y corrió aceleradamente de mi. Me dejo en shock, que renunciara a mi familia, ahora menos entendía lo que me quería decir, debía encontrar respuestas a todo esto, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde empezar

-..-Candy… ¿nos vamos? Candy? –no le había prestado atención a Patty, que estaba al lado mío ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿a mi?..Nada.., será mejor que nos vallamos – todas las cucarachas de mi mente empezaron a maquinar las cosas que Terry me había dicho, a cada causa un efecto, las respuestas están mas cerca de lo que crees, renunciar a mi familia, era algo impensable. Patty y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, yo me dirigí a bañar y a seguir pensando en lo dicho por Terry, era todo tan extraño, necesitaba saber mas, pero no podía decirle a nadie, creerían que estoy loca. Pero debía hacerlo no se como, pero debía investigarlo, sobre todo lo mas importante… ¿Qué tienen que ver los Andley?

Salí del baño con un frio que calaba los pies, observe la ventana y estaba empezando a caer una fina llovizna, perfecto, se le agrego un toque tenebroso a mis pensamientos locos, me puse el pijama y me asome en mi cama, la cobija creo que no me alcanzaba para arroparme por completo

-..-Candy – me llamo Patty mientras apagaba la luz – si?

-si te digo algo me juras que no me vas a gritar, ni me odiaras

-¿Por qué debería odiarte?– me senté en la cama y la escuche

-..-desde que ustedes llegaron sentí algo…, no lo se, extraño, algo me decía que ustedes no eran buenos, y cuando llegaste me diste un susto tremendo, como si trajeses algo malo, planee no dirigirte la palabra, pero no solo tenias esa cosa extraña, a la vez tenían como un aura llena de bondad, no pude continuar ignorándolos…, perdón Candy

-oh Patty – la abrace – dicen que la primera impresión es lo que vale, pero creo que no hay que juzgar antes de conocer, gracias por serme sincera pero… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-hoy sentí esa misma sensación…., miedo, dolor, angustia, toda clase de sentimientos encontrados – empezó a llorar, era frustrante – no quiero volver a sentir eso porque.., ustedes prácticamente son los únicos amigos que tengo aquí…, en especial…

-..-Stear verdad? – la interrumpí, a lo que ella asintió –si…, en especial Stear

-lo amas demasiado verdad?

-como jamás creí amar a alguien – las revelaciones de Patty agregaron mas incógnitas a mi mente y allí mi mente cayó en una verdad incomoda…, todo empezó al llegar al colegio, las pesadillas y los extraños malestares empezaron con nuestra llegada pero porque?

-gracias por escucharme Candy.., de verdad necesitaba desahogarme

-descuida.., somos amigas, puedes contar conmigo, buenas noches Patty

-buenas noches Candy

Me acomode en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, Edward, las visiones, Archie, el misterio de las pesadillas, Terry, todo era tan extraño y maligno, creía que si no hacia algo iba a enloquecer, empecé a llorar en silencio, era demasiado para mi. Cerré mis ojos sin darme cuenta.

De nuevo, esos estúpidos sueños vinieron a mi, como una ola, esta vez me encontraba en medio de un campo, había mucha luz, mas de la que podía imaginar, cargaba un hermoso vestido blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, y era de lino fino, delicado al contacto con mi piel. A mi alrededor se encontraban mis amigos, Patty, Stear, Archie, Tony, Annie, la señorita Ponny, la hermana María, Albert y Edward.., todos estaban igual de vestidos como yo, Edward se me acerca y me abraza fuertemente, me sentí tan bien

-..-bienvenida a casa preciosa– me susurra al oído, yo le sonrió, de sus hermosos ojos verdes sobresale una chispa de candidez, el resto de mis amigos se unió al grupo y me abrazo, me sentí en casa, como si ellos fuesen mi verdadera familia. De repente la angustia invadió el lugar, la luz que irradiaba el lugar se cegó, y al separarme los chicos de mi note que tenía algo húmedo y viscoso entre mis manos, las mire y tenía sangre, me aterre y los vi a ellos, pero no estaban, había era soledad, una tenebrosa soledad, me largue a llorar en ese momento y caí de rodillas, lo único que estaba junto a mi era a ese personaje que estaba apareciendo en mis sueños, voltee a mirarlo, tenia ojos negros, tan negros como el carbón, era un hombre hermoso, con una de sus manos empezó a acariciarme el rostro y por ultimo me tomo por el cuello y empezó a asfixiarme, intente luchar pero era imposible, por ultimo grite

-Dios Mio! – desperté gritando, pase mis manos por mi rostro, estaba bañada en sudor, era por lo visto el sueño que mas me había aterrado en los últimos días, coloque una de mis manos en mi boca, estaba de verdad muy preocupada por lo que estaba ocurriéndome, eso no era nada normal. En ese instante Patty se despierta y se me acerca

-Candy calma…, calma.., solo ha sido un sueño – me dijo abrazándome, yo estaba aterrada, me aferre a su pijama intentando calmarme, fije mi mirada a la ventana y se veía el resplandor del amanecer, el amanecer de un 28 de Enero, día sábado, lo que significaba día de salida para muchos estudiantes – es sábado

-si…, mi abuela Martha me viene a buscar hoy para dar un paseo por la ciudad ¿ustedes planean salir?

-creo que los chicos irán a navegar al Támesis, yo planeo quedarme aquí

-¿vas a quedarte?

-si…, tengo…, complicaciones – dije titubeando. Me levante de la cama y me asome a la ventana, el día estaba completamente despejado, el día perfecto

-y una de esas complicaciones se apellida Grandchester?

-Patty…., claro que no.., como puedes creer eso? – creo que el rostro se me enrojeció al saber eso

-Candice White Andley, yo no naci ayer, veo como se miran, esas sonrisas que se dan, ¿te gusta verdad?

-claro que no…, estás loca Patty.., loca, loca de remate

-perfecto Candy, después no digas que no te dije…. – Patty se rio con todo y yo avergonzada, por Dios ¿Terry Grandchester gustarme? Aunque de verdad no entendía que me pasaba con el, al diablo con Terry Grandchester, el me debía muchas explicaciones. Aprovecharía este día para ir por mis respuestas, prácticamente me quedaría sola, esa mañana como siempre me dirigí al baño para ir a bañarme. Solté mi cabello, dejando que cayesen mis rizos en mi espalda y me quite todo el uniforme, me dirigí al baño y me recosté en la bañera, me relaje y me hundí en el agua, cerré mis ojos esperando que el agua quitara todo indicio de somnolencia, y asi fue. Los abrí lentamente y había alguien enfrente mio, de cabello castaño, no era Patty, su sonrisa era maliciosa y de sus ojos caía sangre, me espante y saque mi cabeza de la tina

-Patty…, Patty! – grite. ella aparece corriendo, estaba con un vestido de gala azul, no podía ser ella la que se había aparecido allí

-¿Qué sucede Candy? – se veía preocupada

-yo….. por favor me prestas algunas esencias? – tuve que colocar una excusa estúpida

-claro que si, ¿Cuál quieres?

-la de rosas por favor – ella me sonrió y salió del baño. Me sente en la tina, analizando ¿Qué sucedió aqui? Ese sujeto, esos ojos. Me asustaron mucho, se veía un odio tremendo, con una mano me quite algunos rizos húmedos de mis pechos y me atraje mis rodillas hasta mi mentón

-..-Dios mio.., ¿Qué me pasa? –senti que me estaba volviendo loca. Patty entra y me deja las esencias – Candy, me voy, ya llego mi abuela, me esta esperando abajo

-esta bien, que pases un buen dia

-igual tu, trata de no meterte en problemas.., sobre todo con el futuro duque de Grandchester – me sonrió pícaramente

-Patty! – le lace unas gotas de agua, haciendo que ambas riésemos – esta bien, esta bien, nos vemos en la noche, adiós – consiguiente escuche como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación, estaba sola, y la soledad era mi única compañía junto con los demonios que me atormentaban en los últimos días. Me termine de bañar y me seque cuidadosamente, saque un vestido color crema con bordes rojos, era sencillo pero me gustaba, tome el camafeo y me lo coloque. En la puerta había alguien que empezó a tocar, me termine de colocar el camafeo y Sali a abrirle al desconocido

-Tony! – me abalance a el y lo abrace -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿es que acaso no puedo venir a desearte los buenos días? – me beso cerca de la comisura de los labios – y a que se debe tu visita?

-a intentar convencerte para que vayas a navegar con nosotros

-Tony….., lo lamento, pero no puedo ir, tengo algunas complicaciones que resolver

-por favor Candy, aprovechemos este dia, ¿Qué pasa que no quieres ir?

-debooo… - me toco mentirle, pero esta angustia que tenia no la podía ocultar por mucho tiempo –estudiar…, la maestra Card me tiene en la mira, cree que hago trampa en la clase de español

-Card es una solterona amargada, anda por favor

-no Tony…, de verdad – le acaricie su rostro – tal vez en otra ocasión

-te estas amargando Candy

-no.., vayan sin mi, pero eso si, cuídense, nada de estar inventando

-eso es propio de Stear – me guiño un ojo –tu también cuídate pecosa

-lo hare – Tony me abrazo y se retiro corriendo. Mi corazón latió como latió aquel día que lo conocí, pero sería una locura que aun mi corazón babee por el, por mi Tony. Tome aire y me arregle un pequeño bolso que había arreglado con una libreta para ir anotando cada detalle nuevo, copiaría todo lo que había soñado y las similitudes, camine hasta pasar por el área de visitas, se escuchaban gritos

-..-AAAHHHH! Ya basta – gritaba alguien, aunque esa voz se parecía a la de…

-..-Ya deténgase Señor Grandchester – apareció Edward corriendo, el entro en una habitación, se veía horrorizado, corrí hacia donde estaba el y lo que me encontré me revolvió el estomago. Terry estaba en el suelo con su espalda descubierta con enormes heridas, estaban frescas, la sangre caía de su cuerpo, lo único extraño era que gritaba y sollozaba, pero no había lagrimas en su rostro, solo la oscuridad de sus ojos azules y un odio tremendo

-basta curita de pacotilla, es mi hijo y yo lo educo como a mí se me da la gana – le grito el hombre de cabello castaño a Edward

-mientras yo este en este colegio a ninguno de mis estudiantes se le va a tratar así señor, así que con todo respeto le ordeno que se retire de las instalaciones estudiantiles en este mismo instante. - le dijo Edward calmadamente, el hombre lo vio reacio pero la mirada de Edward, sus ojos verdes eran como una llamarada de ira que estaba a punto de estallar

-..-esta bien Padre Greene –volteo a ver a Terry que aun estaba en el suelo con la miraba baja – Feliz Cumpleaños Terrence – le dice lanzándole una mirada hostil y retirándose del lugar, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Edward volteo y me miro

-..-¿Qué haces aquí Candy?

-yo… ¿Qué fue eso Edward?

-no me cambies la conversación Candice ¿Qué haces?

-estaba dando una vuelta, ahora dime tu ¿Por qué ese hombre estaba golpeando a Terry?

-el es Richard Grandchester…., es el padre de él, es un hombre frio y cruel, ni siquiera por ser el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Terry lo trata con cariño

-¿Terry esta de cumpleaños hoy? – no lo podía creer

-si, te puedo pedir un favor? Confió mas en ti que en las monjas de este lugar, son muy secas de alma

-¿Qué necesitas de mi?

-atiende a Terry…, su padre dio la orden de usar mano dura con el, pero yo no uso esa metodología, además creo que ustedes dos se llevan de maravilla ¿eres capaz de cumplir esta misión? – bien, esto era algo que no me imaginaba, cuidar a Terry Grandchester ¿Qué iba a hacer? Debía primero averiguar el significado de mis sueños.., pero también quería hacerle caso a Edward y cuidar de Terry, del cual tengo unos extraños sentimientos que no se descifrar, pero debía decidir – está bien Edward –le sonreí

-tal vez sea un reto, es de un carácter fuerte, pero se que lo lograras.., ahora debo ir a deshacerme de una plaga

-¿puedes expresarte así?

-no…, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es nuestro secreto – asentí y el me pellizco una de mis mejillas, para luego despedirse de mi, me quede delante de la puerta en donde estaba un herido Terry, no sabia si entrar o no, pero me arme de valor y entre. Entre con pasos lentos, al ver esa escena, no pude evitar llorar. Me arrodille a un lado de Terry quien se negaba a darme la cara, solo dejaba a ver las recientes marcas de azotes en su espalda. Me lleve una mano vacilante a mi boca, no podía imaginar el dolor en Terry.

-¿Por qué lloras, pecosa? – Preguntó él con el corazón encogido, – Sanarán estas heridas

-¿Y las heridas en tu corazón? – pregunte entre sollozos

-eso no importa, ¿crees que me importa este dolor?– preguntó sarcástico

-no lo se.., tal vez la vida me castiga por ser como soy

-no hables así por favor, tu eres una persona muy especial Terry, no te menosprecies

-¿Cómo quieres que no me menosprecie si mi propio padre me hizo estas heridas que estás viendo? – me dijo con ese odio en sus ojos, no había lagrimas, y eso era lo extraño ¿Por qué no lloraba? Su dolor debía de ser grande. Por más que tratara de imaginarlo, jamás podría entender por todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando Terry.

-Terry, mírame por favor – le suplique, tomando la mano de él – eres un ser humano magnifico, jamás pienses mal de ti, porque caerás en lo más bajo – le dije con algunas lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas, el me miro con esos hermosos ojos tan impactantes, el lleva mi mano a su pecho descubierto, latía como si quisiera salir de ese espacio vacío. Sentí una calidez mayor que embargó me embargo, le sonreí cálidamente.

-Gracias, Candy – me agradeció, haciendo un intento de sonreír. Estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Pude notar que sus ojos eran hermosos, no los había visto desde ese ángulo, su nariz perfilada, sus labios pronunciados, esa mirada traviesa, tan cautivante. Terry tenía ese no sé que, me tenía como una idiota mirándole fijamente - ¿Qué te pasa pequeña pecosa?

-..-nada…, ven, dejame curarte esas heridas

-No, Candy – murmuró apagadamente – Debes irte antes de que alguien te vea

-¡No te dejaré aquí estando herido! – repuso firmemente, el se incorporó lentamente.

-No he pedido tu ayuda – respondió con lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo y caminando hacia la salida del lugar, camine unos pasos para sostenerlo se estaba desangrando a causa de las heridas – por favor Terry…

-¡Maldición! – se zafó de mi - ¿No entiendes que ambos tendremos problemas si nos encuentran a solas? Eres una dama y deberías estar con tus amigas y no conmigo, yo…, no soy bueno, para ti

-Eso no me importa, además alguien me está cubriendo – insistí a pesar de sus palabras, las cuales me dolían – así que por amor a Dios acomódate en la cama, te voy a curar y no me repliques – se quedo sorprendido al escuchar mis palabras. Obedientemente se recostó boca abajo en la pequeña cama que estaba en el lugar, eso me sorprendía, si yo hubiese sido otra lo hubiese dejado allí revolcándose del dolor pero no lo hice, ¿qué era lo que me impulsaba a estar con él y a no temer a las consecuencias? – esta bien Candy, estoy a tu merced - Sin decir más, se limitó a obedecer mientras yo buscaba en su armario algunos paños que me sirvieran para limpiarle las heridas, arrime un trasto en el que vertí agua de la jarra. Con sumo cuidado, remoje un paño y procedí a limpiar cuidadosamente cada herida dejada a causa del látigo. Se escucho un quejido de dolor por parte de el, Terry aferraba sus manos a la almohada, estremeciéndose al sentir el paño sobre una de sus heridas más frescas.

-Lo siento – me disculpe mientras le limpiaba

-¿Por qué lo haces, pecosa? –preguntó resignado

-porque a las personas se les debe respeto, y además… eres un gran amigo y te quiero ayudar, por favor – le dije suplicándole, no pude evitar llorar al verle en esa situación, el me limpio una de estas con uno de sus pulgares

-..-quiero que me ayudes Candy…, siento que si no lo haces voy a explotar, me siento muy solo.., y más en este día, que se supone que debería ser el más feliz de mi existencia

-hare que este día sea inolvidable para ti..., lo prometo – le dije mientras me acerque a el a besar su frente – feliz cumpleaños Terry Grandchester

-gracias mi pequeña pecosa, nunca cambies – me dijo con una sonrisa

-jamás lo hare Terry – le dije con una sonrisa en los labios, la investigación de mis sueños quedaría para otro día, hoy me dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a ser la única compañía de el, a escucharle, a entenderle…, a comprenderlo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Fanfiction…, de nuevo por aquí, disculpen la tardanza, otra vez, ando corta de tiempo, por eso decidí actualizar los Sábados, un fic por semana, si están de acuerdo perfecto, la próxima semana es "los Pasos de mi Amada" no quiero decepcionarles.., nos estamos leyendo!<strong>


	9. Un Dia Junto a Ti

**UN DÍA JUNTO A TI**

Me encontraba con Terry terminando de curar sus heridas, el parecía sobrellevar el dolor, se quejo un par de veces, al final solo se quedo callado mirando hacia el hermosos sol que estaba atravesando la ventana de la habitación, una de sus manos se reflejo en un rayo de sol que entraba por una rendija

-..-es hermoso verdad Candy – musito, pero yo lo escuche perfectamente, no entendía a que se refería cuando dijo hermoso

-¿a que te refieres con hermoso? – le pregunte

-a la pequeña pecosa que tengo al frente – me enrojecí de la vergüenza al escuchar lo que había dicho – jajajajajajaja…, es broma, es broma Candy, tu eres hermosa, es cierto, pero el sol cuando brilla con todo su esplendor se ve mucho mas – dijo mientras me tocaba la punta de la nariz con su perfecto dedo índice, al menos su sentido del humor seguía sano, me dedique a sonreírle mientras terminaba de vendarle su torso, que era igual de perfecto, mejor dicho Terry era perfecto en todos los sentidos

-estas listo Terry.., no puedo decir que quedaste como nuevo, pero al menos dejaste de sangrar

-Gracias Candy, de verdad tienes mano para esto, deberías ser enfermera

-¿en serio? ¿Crees que lo lograría?

-eres una mujer llena de vitalidad y si eres tenaz y constante se que lo lograras – me sonrió con esa mirada coqueta y su sonrisa torcida matadora, se intento levantar, pero se desvaneció, lo atrape a tiempo para que no impactara en el suelo, sentí sus fuertes manos en mis hombros y su rostro en mi cuello, empezó a jadear

-..-Terry ¿estas bien? – estaba preocupada por el, tenia las manos frías, cuando desde que lo conozco las tiene

-estoy bien pecosa – exclamo, tenia el rostro muy pálido, su rostro estaba ojeroso y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, mas oscuro de lo que creí, estaban opacos, casi negros podía admitir - vaya.., te asustas con facilidad – la misma frase que me dijo la noche a bordo del barco, no sabia si reírme o golpearlo

-deja de decir bobadas, por Dios mírate, estas muy pálido, y el chico del cumpleaños debería estar sano

-por favor…, en este instante debería estar fuera de esta cárcel divirtiéndome con Damián y Nikolay pero en vez de eso estoy aquí por causa de mi padre con Edward el carcelero y contigo la enfermera pecas! – dijo dejando caer sus brazos en el colchón. Era mucha la rabia acumulada de Terry, y aun no entendía el porqué de maltrato de su padre hacia el

-..-Terry… ¿Por qué te golpeaba tu padre? – el volteo la mirada hacia la pared y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, al parecer no quería ni siquiera recordarlo – no quieres hablarlo verdad? –negó con la cabeza., su labio inferior empezó a temblar

-me estoy acostumbrando a ser la vergüenza de la familia Grandchester, Candy, nos sabes lo que se siente ser rechazado.., señalado.., humillado, como si fueras la peor peste

-yo si me he sentido como tu Terry, así que no hables de lo que no sabes – le alce la voz, el no sabia lo que era el dolor verdadero, no sabía lo que había en mi corazón – el simple hecho de saber que soy huérfana es algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa, fui adoptada dos veces aunque no lo creas.., dos veces…, la primera fue una familia de apellido Leagan.. y creí que al fin tendría un apellido que me representara, un padre protector y una madre amorosa, e incluso hermanos que me escucharan pero no fue así! – estaba reteniendo las lagrimas con gran ferocidad, el tan solo acordarme me produce sentimiento – todo lo que creía que seria perfecto se volvió un infierno, asi que tu no sabes lo que es sentirse rechazado

-..-Candy yo.. no lo sabia – parecía arrepentido

-No Terry, ya no importa…, ahora soy feliz con mi familia

-tu familia…, los Andley - susurro

-si…, ahora soy feliz con ellos, con mis primos

-¿y tu padre? – pregunto

-¿Cómo dices?

-tu padre.., William Andley, toda la sociedad europea habla sobre el misterioso Patriarca de la imponente Familia Andley, nadie sabe como es, y tu, has pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de ese mundo, ¿Cómo es? ¿Porque se oculta? – pregunto, yo no sabía que decirle, ni yo sabía que pensar

-la verdad…, jamás lo he visto, dirás que es una locura pero jamás le he visto el rostro a la persona que me adopto, y yo también tengo la enorme curiosidad de saber ¿Quién es William Andley? – Terry empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-mas o menos porque las risas?

-oh.., por nada pecosa, por nada, jajaja…., ay! – se quejo abrazándose así mismo, se podría ver a través del vendaje que estaba sangrando otra vez

-te duele aun? – le pregunte

-un poco… - dijo mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, sus músculos se tensaron de repente, como si estuviera alerta

-debes comer para recuperarte, iré al comedor y te traeré algo, no te muevas de aquí

-te estaré esperando señorita pecas – me sonrió y yo lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza, era un chico imposible. Camine hasta encontrarme con Edward en el camino, veía fijamente hacia el portón de la escuela

-Edward? – le llame, pero parecía catatónico, no parpadeaba, sus ojos verdes parecían fuera, le toque el brazo, pero de nuevo vinieron esas imágenes a mi, me estremecí. Vi a otro niño de nuevo, pero este era diferente, era de cabello corto, de finas facciones y era mas pequeño que el anterior, tendría unos cinco o seis años, estaba sentado al borde de una escalera, parecía triste, tenía miedo, me sentaba al lado de el, ese rostro me parecía conocido, esa expresión en los ojos sobre todo el color, eran un azul muy intenso, un grito se escucho, el niño se estremeció y se paro de las escaleras, camino hacia el lugar donde se escucho el grito, yo me pare con el, lo que vi fue la peor escena que un niño debía ver a una tierna edad, una mujer de largo cabello rubio lacio, le habían arrancado el corazón, sus ojos igual de azules estaban abiertos de par en par, se veía el terror en ellos, y junto al cuerpo de la mujer estaba ese mismo personaje que me atormentaba en mi sueño. -Candice – susurro mi nombre para luego apagarse todo mi mundo

-..-Candice…, Candice.. – llamaba alguien

-¿Qué?.. – No me había dado cuenta de que Edward me sostenía del brazo – lo siento, amm…, me decías

-te decía que querías?

-bueno yo.., amm, es para decirte que necesito llevarle comida a Terry, debe comer algo.., o acaso ese hombre lo quiere matar de hambre también?

-no, el no haría eso, ese hombre en algún lugar de su alma ama a su hijo, lo que no me explico es porque lo trato así como lo hizo –Edward suspiro – pobre muchacho, no debe ser nada fácil vivir así, si yo hubiese sido el hubiese dejado todo, por mi libertad

-tu lo harías Edward?

-si tuviese una verdadera razón lo haría, dejaría todo, hasta el sacerdocio, pero eso seria como pedir demasiado – dijo recostándose de la pared con sus brazos cruzados

-¿Cuál es esa razón? – dije imitando la misma posición que el

-encontrar a mi hermana

-¿A Ellie? – susurre

-si.., deseo saber cómo es mi adorada hermana, si está bien, su ha sido feliz, si la vida la ha tratado bien o…., por lo menos saber si está viva

-seguro que esta viva, esperando a que tu la encuentres

-no es tan fácil, los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella eran sus ojos, eran unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, tenía grandes pestañas y que tenia una enorme sonrisa, sonreía mucho para el mes que tenia de nacida

-era muy pequeña cuando desapareció

-así es…, pero no pierdo las esperanzas, algún día tendré a mi hermana en mis brazos y no la dejare de abrazar…, jamás – pude notar que sus ojos se habían cristalizado. Tal vez Terry tenga razón en algo, el pasado oscuro de Edward, el que lo atormenta y le llevo a la decisión del sacerdocio – y bien.., ¿vamos a buscar la comida de Terry?

-oh si claro – ambos nos encaminamos hasta el comedor, de donde sacamos algunas frutas y deliciosos panes y bollos. Pero esa extraña vision con ese niño me atormento ¿Quién es ese niño y quien era la mujer?

-crees que a Terrence le moleste si le enviamos un regalo?

-como dices Edward? – no le estaba prestando atención en lo mas mínimo a mi amigo

-que si tu crees que a Terrence le moleste si le enviamos un regalo? Es por cortesía, recuerdo que en el monasterio siempre confabulábamos para dar un buen regalo cuando alguien cumplía años

-pues la verdad no lo se.., no conozco sus gustos, aunque estoy segura que aceptara lo que sea – le dije sonriendo

-vamos a mi oficina.., creo que tengo algo que tal vez le agrade – terminamos de seleccionar la comida de Terry y corrimos a la oficina, allí el joven sacerdote esculco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un hermoso libro de tapa de cuero, parecía que tenia gran valor

-eres un fanático a los libros lo sabías – le dije en son de broma

-algo así, pero mi afición más grande es Jane Austen, aunque no se le quita crédito a los grandes autores – dijo mientras se sentaba a escribir algo en el libro – Lo hacemos a nombre de los dos o tienes una mejor idea pecosita?

-creo que a nombre de los dos.., y mira quién habla de pecas Sr. Pecoso

-¿Quien?.., ¿Yo?.., es algo genético, mi madre tenía muchas, mejor dicho tenía una galaxia de pecas, asi que estamos a mano? ¿Pecosita?

-Ugh esta bien.., "Pecosito" – ambos estallamos en risas. El me entrego el que seria el obsequio de Terry después de envolverlo

-Candy, voy a salir a una reunión, y creo que llegare tarde, recuerdas el trato?

-si señor.., mas claro que el agua

-trata de hacer de este el día mas feliz de su vida.., pero eso si…, sin meterse en problemas o allí si conocerás a Edward Greene

-seguro que si, conozco al Ed simpático y chantajista, no quiero conocer al otro – le dije en son de broma

-vete antes de que me arrepienta y te castigue a ti también y deséale un muy Feliz Cumpleaños a Terry – me dijo mientras me alejaba de el. Corrí lo mas que pude hasta la habitación de castigos de Terry, me acerque con cuidado para no ser vista por las monjas. Apreté el pestillo suavemente para abrir la puerta, al entrar Terry estaba de pie, abrochándose una camisa nueva, no parecía ni siquiera que acababa de ser azotado

-Terry que haces? Deberías estar acostado – le dije tomándole del brazo para que se acostara

-estoy bien Candy.., solo quiero salir de este lugar, tomar aire fresco – dijo pasando su mano por su cabellera castaña – y tu qué pequeña? Que vas a hacer hoy en el día mas aburrido de San Pablo

-no soy pequeña, soy más grande que una casa y…., bueno, no se que hacer hoy, Patty no esta, los chicos tampoco y Edward se va a una reunión, así que estoy entre la espada y la pared

-bueno…, que tal si damos un paseo?

-como dices? – me quede anonadada por lo que había dicho – un paseo? Terry, no podemos salir de San Pablo así como así, necesitamos el permiso de nuestros tutores y tu aun estas convaleciente, si lo hacemos nos castigan de verdad

-al diablo con el castigo! Además no es la primera vez que me escapo y salgo libre de culpa, entonces dime ¿aceptas?

-¿en condición de que? – pregunte

-no lo se.., turista, amigos.., una cita, aunque creo que mejor vamos en condición de la ultima – dijo mientras con una de sus manos retiro un mechón de mis cabellos y la coloco tras mi oreja, me sonroje con ese simple acto

-..-mejor…, mejor vamos en condición de celebrar tu cumpleaños dieciséis

-creo que esta bien.., por hoy, pero en una próxima ocasión si será una cita – me guiño un ojo y tomo un saco de una percha –así que vámonos señorita Candy

-pero debes comer primero, te traje algo para que recuperes fuerzas y... – me callo con su perfecto dedo índice en mis labios – estoy bien, así que no te preocupes tanto o se te va a caer ese hermoso cabello dorado que tienes – me dijo. Santo Dios, la sensación del dedo de Terry en mis labios fue algo sensacional y colosal, con un simple toque mil y un sensaciones vinieron a mí, coloque mi mano derecha en mis labios, sorprendida aun

-¿Qué pasa Candy? Te gusto acaso? – dijo enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas y dedicarme una sonrisa

-que? Por favor Terry, si medio San Pablo babea por ti, yo no voy a ser una más del montón – le dije dándole un codazo

-bueno, tu me dices y estoy dispuesto a besarte en ese mismo momento

-eres un bribón Terrence Greum Grandchester

-te acuerdas perfectamente de mi nombre verdad? Candice Juliette White Andley – me dijo, allí caí en algo con lo que no contaba

-..-espera un miserable momento… ¿Cómo sabes que mi segundo nombre es Juliette?

-yo…, -titubeo - lo escuche por allí, además ese nombre me recuerda a la protagonista de una de mis obras favoritas "Julieta"... – empezó a reír – captas "Julieta" y "Juliette" son similares

-pero yo no soy una Julieta… Terry, por cierto ¿Qué obra es esa?

-la mejor obra de todos los tiempos.., "Romeo y Julieta" de Shakespeare, recuerdo que mi madre me lo leía de niño.., pero eso fue hace muchos años, ya hasta empecé a olvidar como sentían esos personajes – dijo a lo bajo, casi con un hilo de voz, entonces recordé el regalo

-tal vez esto te ayude... – Le entregue el libro entre sus manos –Feliz Cumpleaños Terry – el me vio con esa sonrisa juguetona y tierna – es de parte de Edward y yo, espero que te guste – el ni perezoso ni vacilante abrió el obsequio, de su rostro se desbordo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad deslumbrante

-esto es.., es lo mejor que me ha pasado en este día.., Gracias Candy – me tomo entre sus brazos y me elevo en el aire, beso mis mejillas efusivamente, yo sabia que no debía hacer eso por su adolorida espalda, le reclame y dejo de girarme y me deposito en el suelo, ambos nos quedamos mirando, frente a frente, el azul con el verde, el cielo y la tierra, el fuego y el hielo

-¿Qué te pareció?

-es el mejor regalo Candy, de verdad…, no sé cómo agradecerles, nadie había hecho un gesto como este conmigo, jamás – no dejaba de ver la tapa del Libro "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare. Terry parecía amar ese libro con todo su ser

-ábrelo.., te dejamos una inscripción, bueno Edward fue quien lo escribió – y eso hizo, abrió lentamente la tapa del libro y se encontró con las líneas que mi amigo Edward dedico a el

_Querido Terry_

_La vida a veces suele ser cruel y despidida, pero está en ti levantarte en armas contra el destino y enfrentarte a él y verle a la cara. Se fuerte y lucha hasta alcanzar lo que más deseas en la vida. Feliz Cumpleaños número 16 te deseamos, con mucho cariño y aprecio_

_Edward Greene y Candice White.._

_El revela Honduras y secretos,_

_conoce lo que ocultan las tinieblas_

_y luz mora junto a el._

_Daniel 2:22_

-es muy tierno de su parte – me volvió a abrazar, me extraño que no le molestara el que se le haya dedicado un verso de la biblia, bueno, para alguien que es ateo es un sacrilegio - te compensare por esto pecosa, vamos – Terry me tomo de la mano y nos escabullimos por la puerta de la habitación, esto es una de las cosas más locas que creí que iba a hacer en Inglaterra, fugarme con un chico con una mirada de Dioses. Me solté de su agarre y lo mire a los ojos - ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿te estás volviendo en verdad una Dama de la Alta sociedad?

-¿Quien? ¿Yo? El hecho que me este educando en un colegio de prestigio no quiere decir que me voy volver como ellos – el me sonrió mostrando sus perfectos diente blancos

-así se habla Candy – Y como si no hubiese nada mas en el mundo salimos corriendo hacia el Jardín del Colegio, escabulléndonos de las monjas que merodeaban en el lugar y de los estudiantes que no salieron este fin de semana. Definitivamente, me estaba convirtiendo en una rebelde al igual que Terry, me voy a ir al infierno

-…Ya estamos en la barda del Colegio, hay que saltar aquí

-si, pero creo que no será problema

-Te ayudo a subir Candy? – me pregunto, pero yo me le adelante, me subí a un árbol que estaba justo en esa barda muy rápido, Terry se quedo con la boca abierta

-Whoa! No sabia que Tarzan y Chita habían tenido hijos, y mucho menos pecosa

-estas celoso porque no tienes pecas – le dije sacándole la lengua – no creo que tengas muchas ventajas conmigo

-eso es lo que crees.. – el odioso ese empezó a trepar el árbol con la agilidad de un intrépido felino, creí que no podía hacerlo por su espalda, era sorprendente! Llego hacia donde estaba yo, tomando la misma rama para sostenerse - ¿y? ¿crees que ya te supere?

-no, creo que yo aun soy la campeona de trepar arboles – me dispuse a bajar del árbol, pero mi torpeza hizo de las suyas, me lance y aterrice de lo peor, caí de retaguardia – AAAYYY! – grite, me queje, me dolia mi pobre trasero horrible

-Candy! ¿estas bien? – me pregunto bajando presurosamente del árbol y acercándose a mi, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

-estoy bien…, creo que el suelo Ingles no esta a gusto con los descoordinados – bromee haciendo una mueca de dolor

-ven pecas, te ayudo a levantarte – Terry me tomo por las manos, sentí esa corriente electica que sentí la primera vez que lo vi, me reí de nuevo por esa ola de sensaciones – oh Terry ditas que soy una torpe

-pues no lo veo de ese modo, solo tienes una…, manera singular de aterrizar, creo que aparte de Señorita Pecas te dire Mona Pecas – ahora si, llego al colmo de mi paciencia, le golpee en un brazo, esta vez no me importo su estuviese herido – pequeño arrogante!

-Whoa!, eso dolió Candy, el golpe y el apodo, nadie que aprecie su vida a osado llamarme aquí

-¿qué? ¿Mandaras a cortar mi cabeza?

-no.., se ve preciosa en donde está.., ahora si mi mona pecas, vámonos ya

-no me llames así Terry! – le grite

-esta bien.., esta bien…,¿me perdonas? – dijo con un puchero muy.., pero muy encantador, algo demasiado irresistible, el conoce muy bien sus armas debo admitirlo

-de acuerdo.., pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños – le dije. Caminamos por un sendero que había a través del bosque, charlábamos amenamente acerca de muchas cosas, nos aprendíamos a conocer ms a fondo, pero tenía esa sensación de que alguien os observaba, desde que llegue este bosque me parecía algo tétrico, había un silencio sepulcral. Ese lugar en donde se habían cometido dos asesinatos tal vez, sentí un fuerte mareo, creo que peor que los anteriores, me puse la mano en mi frente y me apoye de un árbol, Terry se me acerca y acaricia mi frente

-Candy estas bien? – me pregunto

-si estoy bien –mentí – solo fue un mareo, sigamos –como siempre mis mentiras no son duraderas, me desvanecí, pero unos fuertes brazos evitaron mi caída

-..Pecosa.., pecosa por favor reacciona – grito Terry, el me tomo con sus manos firmes y calientes de antaño alrededor de mi cintura, pose mi cabeza en su hombro para y sentí sus cabellos tan suaves y sedosos al contacto con mi piel

– Ter…, Terry – era lo único que podía decir

-eres una pésima mentirosa lo sabías? – dujo con un toque de ironía

-pues aunque no lo creas eres la primera persona que me lo dice

-y espero seguir diciéndotelo, dejame ayudarte con el mareo – con sus pulgares en mis sienes empezó a masajearlos, lo hacía con movimiento s tan finos y delicados como el aleteo de un ave, ambos nos mirábamos a la cara, capte varias cosas en ese momento, una, era que estábamos solos, en medio del bisque, quizás lejos del colegio, dos, la extraña oleada de sentimientos y tres, estábamos solos, nosotros dos, el aun herido por causa de lo que le hizo su padre, aunque era extraño que no se haya quejado mas de dolor y de molestias, parecía como si no le hubiesen hecho nada, y después yo, una pobre tonta que se pierde en sus ensoñaciones, ve visiones y tiene pesadillas con demonios, ahora sí, me iría directito al loquero con boleto de ida y sin retorno. Pero el dolor y el malestar pasaban con cada masaje de sus manos

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-mucho mejor.., vaya, tienes manos mágicas Terry

-gracias, te ves mas rozagante mi pecas – me sonrió aunque vi algo.., no lo se extraño en su murada, era como un color raro, no parecía ese hermoso azul que tiene, era negro, negro completamente, me asuste, pero el parpadeo un par de veces y eran azules de nuevo – si ya te sientes mejor nos podemos ir?

-claro, pero creo que deberíamos tomar un aventón

-aventón para mi señorita pecas a la orden – y así fue, caminamos como un kilometro mas o menos y allí encontramos una carreta que accedió a llevarnos a la ciudad, había un perfecto sol alrededor, nada podía arruinar este día, en el trayecto disfrute de la sonrisa y la compañía de Terry, creo que no me había sentido tal bien el hacerle el bien a alguien, aunque fuese un pequeño niño mimado y arrogante como el. Al llegar a la ciudad lo primero que hicimos fue visitar High Park, yo estaba embelesada al ver tanta hermosura en un solo lugar, la brisa me enredaba el cabello, pero no me molestaba, el estúpido de Terry se burlaba de mis pecas y de mi cabello, se reía a carcajadas pero en el fondo de esa risa había un pobre niño herido que necesitaba ser entendido, una buena mujer se nos acerca, se veía que era humilde

-..-caballero, desea comprar una rosa para su hermosa novia? – ambos nos miramos anonadados, el dio una pequeña sonrisa con su típica mirada de picardía

-señora el y yo… - me interrumpió el

-..seria un placer, una rosa para mi hermosa novia – la mujer le entrego una rosa amarilla y el le pago con un par de monedas a esta, la mujer agradeció y se despidió de nosotros, Terry se coloco en frente mío y me coloco la rosa detrás de mi oreja

-..te ves sumamente hermosa pecosa – susurra, y yo me avergoncé tremendamente

-porque dijiste eso Terry?

-¿Qué? – pregunto con cara de ofendido

-de que somos novios – dije todavía molesta por lo que dijo

- ¿acaso le molestaría a alguien? A Anthony por ejemplo?

-porque inmiscuyes a Tony en esto? El no tiene nada que ver.

-esta bien, disculpa, pero te pusiste asi solo por un comentario inocente – exclamo apegándome mas a el - además nos vemos bien juntos admítelo.., no te amargues por favor

-te lo paso solo por esta ocasión – después de enojarme me reí, ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto mantenerme seria delante de el? - oye Candy tienes hambre?

-un poco…, - afirme – recuerda que no desayunamos nada

-tienes razón, asi que yo invito

-¿Cómo es eso? Tu eres el chico del cumpleaños, así que el almuerzo corre por mi parte

-no, no y no, soy un caballero y esta en mi deber de invitarte a ti

-recuerda que estamos en condición de amigos

-cambio de planes Candy…, ahora la condición es cita – la palabra reboto en mi mente, condición de cita? Definitivamente Terry estaba loco, pero era un loco adorable, me tome de su brazo y caminamos a un sencillo restaurante que estaba a vista del Big Ben, no parecía uno de esos lugares a los que un Grandchester o un Andley deberían recurrir, pero el sitio era bastante acogedor. Al llegar nos recibió la anfitriona del lugar, sus ojos evaluaban a Terry de pies a cabeza y después me miro a mi, nos dio la bienvenida con un poco mas del entusiasmo del necesario

-¿tiene una mesa para dos? – pregunto Terry con voz tentadora, al parecer lo pretendía. Nos condujo a una mesa para dos que estaba en la zona mas concurrida del restaurante, pero Terry hablo dando una negativa

-¿Tiene tal vez, algo mas privado? – le insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. La mujer asintió y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala muy bien decorada, de muebles sencillos y ambiente acogedor, era una sala de reservados, la mujer nos llevo a una mesa justo para dos y nos sentamos listos para ordenar

-esto es perfecto- dijo Terry dedicándole una centellante sonrisa a la mujer, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

-..bien.. – parpadeo un par de veces –ahora mismo les atiendo debo ir a llevar unas ordenes – ella se añejo con paso vacilante. Voltee a ver a Terry, parecía feliz por su hazaña

-no deberías hacer eso – le critique

-¿hacer que? – dijo haciéndose el inocente

-deslumbrarla, tal vez este hiperventilando por ver como un niño le hacía ojitos

-no soy un niño, recuerda que estoy cumpliendo dieciséis, además casi todas las chicas caen ante mis encantos – yo simplemente me reí de su comentario

-¿te deslumbro a ti?

-con frecuencia – admití. Creo que en ese momento fui sincera conmigo. Terry Grandchester me gustaba. La camarera llego en ese instante y nosotros ordenamos. Mientras esperábamos la mujer dejo una canasta con colines. Pero Terry parecía absorto a lo que estaba a su alrededor

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-estoy bien – contesto

-te duelen las heridas? – le pregunte

-¿debería? – se rio entre dientes ante mi pregunta

-pues si y fuera tu debería estar en estado de Shock, gritando y llorando por el dolor – exclame pero creo que dije algo que lo ofendió, su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, que dando la oscuridad en su rostro

-dudo que eso vaya a suceder – respondió después de tomar aliento – siempre se me ha dado bien eso de reprimir cosas desagradables

-porque lo dices? Te paso algo?

-lo que me hizo mi padre hoy no es nada en comparación a lo que he vivido los últimos once años – callo – pero no quiero hablar de cosas tristes, mejor háblame de ti pecosa

-de mi? ¿Qué se supone que te diga? Sabes lo que has escuchado en los alrededores del colegio, que soy adoptada

-los seres humanos tienen dos vidas aunque no lo creas.., la propia la que la sociedad le inventa, he escuchado la versión d ela Sociedad, ahora toca escuchar la tuya – me mordí el labio inferior al escuchar que Terry quería saber de mi, no sabia que decirle ¿y si no le agradaba lo que veía?

-esta bien, por donde quieres que empiece?

-como llegaste a ser una Andley?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-solo responde ¿Cómo lograste unirte a la familia mas poderosa de Norteamérica y Europa?

-bueno, tenia doce años en esa época, estaba corriendo por el bosque, estaba triste, me cai y allí encontré a un chico, lo recuerdo perfectamente, tocaba una gaita, y tenia un disfraz típico de Escocia

-¿y sabias quien era?

-si.., era Anthony, aprecia como una vision, como un ángel que me quiso sacar de la oscuridad, me distraje por un momento y el ya se había ido, pero había dejado caer un prendedor con la inicial A, lógicamente era Andley.., a partir de ese dia tuve como una especie de conexión con ese muchacho, mi príncipe de la Colina como le digo a veces

-¿a veces? – dijo enarcando una ceja

-si, aunque no creas Anthony fue una de las causas por las cuales fui adoptada pero…

-pero que paso pecosa?

-como un mes después del encuentro con ese muchacho llego un hombre al orfanato en donde me encontraba, el hablo con la señorita Ponny y la Hermana María acerca de adoptar a una niña de doce años en adelante, yo era la única que quedaba de esa edad, así que accedí a irme con el

-¿Quiénes son la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María?

-son las dos mujeres que me criaron, mis dos madres como les llamo…, en fin, me fui, pero en vez de la familia Andley pare a la familia infernal, los Leagan, una de las raíces de la familia Andley, esta formada por John Leagan, el Jefe de la familia, Sarah, la esposa de el y sus odiosos hijos Eliza y Neil – apreté mis puños, no podía ni acordarme de ellos

-al parecer no la pasaste bien

-acertaste, creía que me habían adoptado para ser su hija, Candice Leagan me había imaginado

-menos mal que no, ese apellido no pega contigo – bromeo el, y yo reí a lo bajo, no podía evitarlo, Terry me hacia reír y olvidarme de todo

-..tienes razón, menos mal que no decidieron hacerme su hija, ese par de lacras de sus hijos me trataban como un trapo viejo, me maltrataban de todas las maneras posibles, la madre de estos me odiaba a muerte, y bueno…, el señor Leagan siempre estaba de viaje, era el único que me entendía, pero no estoy de humor para contarte todo lo que me hicieron esos dos, cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los trece años se vino a mi la Salvación, un misterioso hombre llamado William Andley misteriosamente me había adoptado sin que nadie lo supiera, solo su abogado, se enteraron fue cuando ya tenia la carta de adopción y estaba lista para mi presentación ante la sociedad y a partir de allí deje de ser solamente Candice White, sino Candice White Andley - hasta allí le termine mi corto relato

-vaya, esa solo fue tu transición hasta ser una Andley, no debió ser nada fácil

-no, no lo fue, al menos se que fui adoptada por una familia con miembros amorosos

-si.., quisiera decir lo mismo

-¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso no eres feliz

-claro que no, ya viste las muestras de cariño de mi padre

-pero y tu madre.. ella debería – fui interrumpida por un grito lleno de dolor por parte de Terry y a su vez golpeando la mesa

-..-ELLA ESTA MUERTA! –dijo con un fuego en sus ojos azules – murió cuando yo tan solo tenia cinco años, jamás entendí como alguien tan joven.., poseo los recortes de diario de esa época, según en el New York Times la policía y los forenses dijeron que había una especie de imitación de Jack el destripador en la ciudad y mi madre había si una víctima, le arrancaron el corazón y bebieron su sangre

-por Dios! – dije tapándome la boca con mis manos – igual que Kendra y Adrian

-si, quien quita que sea el mismo asesino sádico y despiadado que está de nuevo de caza – miro hacia el cristal hacia el cielo, parecía que iba a llover, pero Terry susurro algo – cada cierto tiempo aparecen cosas que están fuera de nuestra imaginación, se esconden en la fachada de un mortal, siguiendo tus pasos, hasta que se detiene y te come el alma

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-que ese sujeto esta mas trastornado de lo que uno cree, robar los corazones de las personas y su sangre

-si.., que locura no – fue lo ultimo que dije. La mesera llego con nuestras órdenes y comimos tranquilamente, Terry no comió mucho, en otras palabras, no comió y yo casi me como la comida de el, la verdad tenía bastante hambre. Pagamos y salimos del restaurante, parecíamos dos niños pequeños, nos aceramos a los mimos que hacia actos callejeros, a dar un largo paseo por los Jardines del Palacio de Buckingham, creo que se aprovecho de su ventaja de ser el hijo de un duque, era demasiado hermoso, tuvimos toda la tarde paseando, comimos, corrimos, gritamos hicimos todo lo que podíamos a nuestra edad, disfrutar la vida a plenitud y como partes finales del recorrido fuimos a ver a los juglares, a escuchar us historias, Terry tomo el lugar de uno de ellos y empezó a relatar una historia fantástica, jamás la había escuchado, pero se veía feliz, demasiado, una alegría que no se podía apagar, ni siquiera el dolor de no ser amado por su padre lo acongojo en ese momento

-..por Dios Terry que fue eso? Eres fantástico, jamás había escuchado esa historia

-es de la mitología, es la historia de Tristán e Isolda.., un amor prohibido

-vaya, y como sabes tanto de esas obras?

-me fascina leer, mejor dicho, soy un fanático, una vez soñé con ser actor, el más grande de todos, que al escuchar mi nombre todos se asombrasen

-¿y que paso con ese sueño?

-como todo en mi vida se fue al infierno, pero algún día lo lograre, no se cuándo ni cómo pero lo lograre, y tu estarás allí ese día, en primera fila, lo juro – sonrió ante lo dicho, y yo también. Estábamos esperando un coche o algo que nos llevara de regreso a San Pablo, lo único que apareció fue una vieja carreta arrastrada por unos caballos, le preguntamos al conductor si nos quería llevar, gracias al cielo acepto. Terry se subió a la carreta primero y yo después, pero antes de acomodarnos bien empezó a andar y yo perdió el equilibrio, caí encima de Terry y el cayo de espaldas, recordé las heridas, me había olvidado de ellas durante todo el paseo

-..oh no.., Terry tu espalda, lo había olvidado, tus heridas se abrirán – dije muy nerviosa, intente voltearlo para revisarlo, pero no se dejaba

-Candy estoy bien en serio ya no me duele

-como que no te duele?, has corrido hoy, trepado arboles, te he caído encima por amor a Dios dejame revisarte

-que estoy bien! – me sujeto de las muñecas y se pego a cinco de mi rostro, sentí su aliento en mi rostro, su jadeo implemente – sabes.., si sonriendo te ves preciosa enojada te ves mejor

-eres un majadero Terry

-si, eso soy, y tu eres una pequeña entrometida, pero una entrometida hermosa - dijo besando una de mis mejillas y acariciando mi rostro

-espero que no tengamos problemas al llegar al colegio

-¿Qué te pasa Candy? Temes que el cura te regañe y te castigue? O que tus primos y tu amiga se enojen?

-no, no te pongas asi, ellos solo se preocupan, nada mas, asi como yo me preocupo por ti

-sabes – el tomo mi mano y la beso tiernamente – tu compañía me hace olvidar todo lo que soy

-¿en serio? – susurre

-si, y a veces siento que ya no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para estar alejado de ti, eres como la luz en medio de la oscuridad

-entonces…, no lo hagas si sientes que no puedes – le dije. El viaje parecía que se había hecho una eternidad, ambos nos recostamos en el suelo lleno de paja y charlamos mucho, el aprendió a conocerme más y yo aprendí a conocerlo más a fondo, a conocer sus sentimientos, aunque el actuaba como si ocultaba un secreto, la noche cayo lentamente y llegamos a la barda del colegio, la misma por donde nos habíamos escapado desde la mañana. Esta vez nos ayudamos el uno al otro al subir y a bajar, era fascinante este día, el más feliz para el y el más feliz para mi, había empezado a lloviznar, pero era una suave y fina llovizna, que nos empezó a mojar, al sentir la lluvia empezamos a correr, corrimos hasta llegar al colegio, justamente en el ala este, esa parte estaba oscura. Como aquella noche en la que tuve aquel encuentro con ese personaje, Terry me abrazo y beso mi cabello

-..-Candy.., este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños, ¿y sabes porque?

-porque? – pregunte

-porque pase el día con la chica mas hermosa de todas, fuerte, valerosa y hermosa, gracias Candy – Terry beso mi frente, y pego la suya a la mía, lo mire fijamente a sus ojos azules, estaba nerviosa, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca de mi, el puso sus manos en mi cintura y empezó a jadear, sentí un leve ardor en mi brazo, me queje y revise mi brazo, estaba sangrando

-oh mi Dios – dije al descubrir esa herida – de seguro fue cuando cruzamos la barda – Terry me vio aterrizado, cerró los ojos y se dejo caer de rodillas abrazando mi cintura todavía. Me preocupe al verle así, su rostro se empalideció de repente y tenía grandes ojeras malvas debajo de sus ojos, fije la vista en su espalda, estaba manchado en sangre, sus heridas se habían abierto

-..-Terry – dije su nombre

-aléjate Candy, deprisa vete – me dijo con dolor

-Terry por favor dejame ayudarte

-Vete maldita sea Candy…,, vete ya! – me grito, no podía tolerar la manera en la que me había hablado, me dolió, me solté de su agarre y Salí disparada corriendo a mi habitación, trastabille un par de veces en el camino. Al llegar estaba vacía la habitación, Patty no había llegado, me lance a la cama a llorar, estaba mal, me preocupaba Terry, me preocupaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con el, se había vuelto todo para mi, y necesitaba ayuda..

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en el maravilloso mundo de FF, aquí les traje otro capi, gracias a todas las lectoras que dejaron sus lindos comentarios. Les invito a leer la próxima semana "Los Pasos de Mi amada".., para los que han seguido ese fic y saben la trama y saben cómo es la vida de nuestro adorable Terry.., la próxima semana es el día del Padre y le vamos a tener un regalito al arrogante en ese fic, les invito a leer el CAP. 17 y a seguir este fic, el cual va a tener varios giros peligrosos…, nos estamos leyendo y feliz Lectura <strong>


	10. Punto Muerto

**Nuevo Capi, a Le****er…**

* * *

><p><strong>PUNTO MUERTO.<strong>

No sabia hasta que horas había llorado, Patty llego y yo me hice la dormida, intentaba callar mi llanto, era un dolor tremendo que me estaba carcomiendo el pecho, la manera como me hablo, anteriormente me habían tratado mal e incluso golpeado, pero como lo hizo el hoy me dolió horriblemente, ese era uno de los instantes en los que quería morirme y no saber de mi, jamás. Pero la verdad no dormí en toda la noche, tratando de saber que era lo que le ocurría a Terry, agregando las cosas raras que vi en el ese día, el repentino cambio del color de sus ojos fue lo primero que aviste, esas orbes azules que me cautivaban, cambiaron repentinamente de color, eran de un negro azabache, era algo que no lograba entender, que era lo que le pasaba a Terry Grandchester? El Domingo paso sin complicaciones, me encerré en mi cuarto porque no quería saber de nada y de nadie, solo quería ser por ese día egoísta y dejar que el mundo se partiera en dos, para después llegar el molesto Lunes, lo que significaba, clase, clases y mas clases. Un golpe a mi asiento me saco de mis ensoñaciones

-..-Señorita White si no le interesa mi clase le ordeno que se retire? – me dijo retando la maestra de Geografía, desde que llegue le había caído mal, creo que por el simple hecho de ser una Andley y de que al igual que los Grandchester y los Winchester, tenemos mas privilegios en la escuela, escuche unas risas burlonas de parte de Luisa Montgomery, me hizo hervir la sangre un rato, entonces me calme y me dirigí a la maestra

-perdone maestra Porter, prestare atención – respondí haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de ironía, suerte que la campana sonó y todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, termino la tercera clase de la mañana, obvio, no vi a Terry ese día, y ni me provocaba verlo, no sabia que me ocultaba ¿y si estaba metido en algo sucio? No lo sabia, pero debía mantenerme al margen de el. Aunque me doliera debía evadirlo, huirle si era necesario, no seria tarea fácil, antes de salir de la puerta Damián se interpuso entre esta y yo, quedando nosotros dos solos en el salón

-..Parece que Porter esta de mal humor no? – exclamo con una sonrisa

-si, pero que mas da, es una amargada – le respondí -donde estabas? Te desapareciste de la nada en estos días

-asuntos importantes, sabes Candy no me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que te ves con coletas, te da un aire de inocencia

-en serio? – Respondí con sarcasmo – no me había dado cuenta – dije jugueteando con uno de mis rizos, me voltee a recoger mi bolso mientras el me veía sádicamente

-eres virgen verdad? – esa pregunta me dejo como una idiota ¿Quién se cree que es? -¿Qué diablos dijiste?

-que si eras virgen.., digo porque una chica tan linda como tu de seguro tiene novio y ya.. – iba a golpearlo pero el detuvo mi mano, sin embargo la suya estaba súper, súper caliente – eres fuerte, para ser una chica – dijo con una ridícula risa

-me respetas Damián, no te he dado confianza para que me hables de esa manera – le respondí muy furiosa soltándome de su agarre, tiene la ventaja de ser mas fuerte que yo, pero si en mi estuviera me le lanzara encima y lo molería a golpes, pero me contuve - así que me permites, me esperan– intente evadirlo, pero de nuevo me atrapo su mirada

-¿Qué pasa White? Salgamos un rato? Ven a comer conmigo

-que? Estás loco, los chicos me están esperando, además porque debería aceptar comer contigo?

-no lo se?, por simple amistad…, vamos, ya tengo el menú

-no gracias, dejame salir Winchester – le pedí

-ahora si me llamas por mi apellido, vamos – el coloco sus manos en mis hombros, estaban súper calientes, casi hirviendo, sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza, mas fuerte que muchas, me queje, parecía que me martillaban la cabeza – ya basta Damián – le grite hasta que apareció Nikolay en lo momento preciso

-Damián! – le grito acercándose a nosotros dos – déjala en paz – se veía enojo en su mirada, no sé de dónde saco tanto valor para enfrentársele a su amigo para defenderme

-esta bien – dijo soltándome y viéndome con sus ojos ¿negros? Ahora si me volví loca, tanto Terry como Damián tienen extraños cambios de color de ojos, me sujete del brazo de Nikolay, agradecí a Dios que el apareciera en ese momento. El se alejo de nosotros rápidamente tomando sus cosas, pero se alejo mirándome con un odio tremendo en sus ojos, que le había regresado su tonalidad celeste

-..Estas bien Candy? – me pregunto mi amigo y salvador

-bien.., gracias a ti, no…, no se que hubiese pasado, el esta actuando muy extraño

-si, al igual que Terry

-¿Terry?

-si, últimamente se están como que escapando mas seguido del colegio, Damián estaba enfermo en estos días, por su aspecto supuse que tenia la gripe, estaba mas muerto que vivo y de la nada se mejora, es muy extraño

-pues por lo que me cuentas aquí hay gato encerrado

-pues si – paso su mano por su cuello, se veía nervioso – tienes hambre? Acabo de ver a Anthony en el comedor

-tengo un poquito de hambre, me acompañas? No quiero ir sola después de esto

-seguro, vamos – el chico de cabello negro me acompaño a través del pasillo, nerviosa aun por lo sucedido, y por esa terrible sensación que sentí cuando Damián me toco, era horrible, como si el que me tocase me dañara, era horrible, al llegar al comedor Nikolay me dejo allí para retirarse a su próxima clase. Fui por una bandeja a tomar algo para comer y busque a Anthony hasta que lo encontré, me senté a un lado de el, estaba solo ya que los Cornwell y Patty estaban en clases, yo le salude alegremente, tratando de que no notaran mi mal humor, el me sonrió como normalmente lo hacía, con ese brillo especial en sus grandes y preciosos ojos azul celestes, me saludo de beso y con una hermosa sonrisa, el no hablo mas y solo me dedique a mirarle mientras comía

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto de repente.

-Nada- lo mire extrañada -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás rara, no actúas de forma normal, hasta estas más pálida- respondió. Me encogí de hombros -¿Bueno le vas a contar lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa de que? Estoy igual que siempre

-no…, me dijeron que has estado muy amiguita de Terry- dijo con su mirada seria. Suspire resignada, al final tendría que contarle, el siempre obtenía lo que quería -¿De cual Terry están hablando?- hizo la pregunta que yo no quería responder, solo había dos Terrys en el colegio, y el segundo era completamente opuesto a Terry Grandchester. Evite la mirada de Tony.

-respóndeme Candy, ¿Terry Osbourne o Terry Grandchester?- pregunto, el me miraba con cara de no poder creerlo, porque aunque fuera uno o el otro, era prácticamente imposible de las dos formas. Yo consideraba a Osbourne un chico callado, que lo único que hacia era estudiar o estar con sus amigos integrantes del grupo de ajedrez, y lo más importante, no me gustaba. Por otro lado Grandchester era el chico más increíble de todos, no podía describirlo con palabras porque no alcanzaban. Así que era imposible que yo saliera con alguno de los dos. Con Osbourne no saldría porque yo misma no quería, y con Grandchester no lo haría porque él no estaba a mi alcance.

-Grandchester- masculle casi inentendible.

-no puede ser – susurro pasando sus manos por su cabello - ¿Te levantaste a Grandchester?- me miro sorprendido, con una mirada fría -En todos estas años creí que eras reservada, y de repente te agarras a al galán del colegio del que por cierto todas se mueren- me acuso, dando una media sonrisa. Resople.

-¡No tengo nada con él!- le explique–Solo somos amigos y punto, no pasa nada…y ¿Por que te estoy dando explicaciones?- me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-No se, yo solo te pregunte, tu contestaste- se le veía a leguas los celos – es solo que…

-que pasa con el Tony?

-no me gusta verte con el, el se como si…, no es buena influencia para ti Candy

-estas delirando, Terry es un chico adorable y…. – fui interrumpida por el quien me tomo el rostro con sus manos y sus ojos celestes estaban al borde de las lagrimas

-eso quiere decir que no solo te gusta verdad? Te enamoraste de el verdad? Y que hay de nosotros pequeña pecosa?

-nunca hubo un nosotros Tony, y jamás lo habrá – le dije retirando sus manos de mi rostro, note el temblor de estas

-sabes que me duele tu rechazo verdad Candy? Me haces daño, mas del que tu crees, te amo, y quiero que ese amor sea correspondido por ti, que seas mía, solamente mía – dijo casi gritando, me hizo enojar como me decía esas palabras llenas de lujuria y pasión prohibida y le di un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso y no quiero hagas más preguntas sobre el hecho - lo amenacé, yo era muy vulnerable, nunca podía esconder secretos porque siempre me los sonsacaban de alguna manera. Por eso él me conocía tanto, seguramente durante todos los años que llevo en la familia Andley le fui contando poco a poco mi vida y le fui brindando poco a poco mi confianza, pero abuso ese día, golpee la charola dejándola casi a la orilla de la mesa, tome mis cosas y la charola y me fui de el lugar, de la rabia no quería estar cerca de nadie, ni siquiera de los chicos

Mientras pasaba la hora de la comida, busque por toda el comedor algún indicio de Terry, pero no se encontraba ahí ¿Dónde estaba? No lo había visto por ningún lado ¿se habría escapado del colegio de nuevo? A pesar de querer evadirlo quería que me contentara el día con tan solo poder ver su perfecto rostro de nuevo, sus ojos azules hipnóticos, y esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre se presentaba en sus labios. Ahora el colegio me parecía tedioso sin su presencia, siempre lo mismo, siempre los mismos rostros, siempre los mismos temas de conversación, siempre los mismos maestros. Nada nuevo. Solo vi al rostro de Claudia que paso justo al lado de mi mesa, me vi reflejada en esos ojos violetas, me veían con terror, se oculto de mí a través de ese muro de bucles negros y se sentó en la última mesa de la fila, en oscura soledad.

Y la pesadilla no terminaba, mi siguiente clase era español con la maestra más odiosa de todo el colegio que desde que llegue a San Pablo se proponía hacerme quedar como una falsa, copiona y tramposa, solo se comportaba decente conmigo cuando Edward estaba de ronda con la madre Superiora, el se había convertido en mi protector al igual que Nikolay, pero no todo el tiempo estarían allí para ayudarme.

Como era de esperarse la actitud de esa cretina no cambió en ningún aspecto ¿No podía admitir que una alumna de casi dieciséis años sabia mas que ella? Sabia cual era la respuesta. El español me sirvió cuando los Leagan me enviaron a México, las buenas personas que me acogieron allá durante esos días se dedicaron a explicarme algunas de sus palabras y yo las aprendí, y me sirvieron desde ese día y ahora, aunque la vieja esa siga creyendo que hago trampa.

La segunda pesadilla, arquería.., ¿Por qué elegí esa estúpida materia como extracurricular? me sentía realmente mal, una vez más, Luisa Montgomery me había humillado frente a la clase, y al no tener una protección de nadie en ese momento termine al borde de las lágrimas, no estaba segura de irme del campus en ese momento, pero no quería tener una falta y que mis amigos desconfiaran de mi. Así que continúe en la clase de muy mala gana. Estaba más torpe que de costumbre, no era una gran deportista, tampoco era un desastre, pero hoy si lo semejaba, un verdadero desastre, no podía mantener el maldito arco derecho y antes de lanzar la flecha esta caía a mis pies, destornillando a toda la clase de la risa. Quería mandar todo al demonio y regresar a América.

Al terminar al fin todas las clases del día fui a cambiarme de ropa, mi día no podía ser tan malo. Pero definitivamente si podía. Stear y Archie llegaron corriendo hacia mi, se veían atemorizados, molestos y no que con que otros sentimientos de odio venían, no era nada bueno por lo visto

-Candy…, Sodoma y Gomorra llegaron.. –No entendí lo que querían decir con eso, lo único que sabia por las clases de Edward y las lecturas bíblicas era que esas eran dos ciudades de Babilonia, consideradas la ciudad del pecado – háblenme claro

-Eliza y Neil están aquí…, en San Pablo, ahora si se acabo la paz – patee el suelo con mis botas, eso si era lo peor que podía pasar, ese par aquí en el colegio, caminamos presurosamente a la dirección y allí estaban, Eliza estaba luciendo un vestido color rosa que no le quedaba para nada por su cabellera roja y un montón de alhajas en sus manos, exageradas mejor dicho, Neil usaba un traje gris con zapatos de chal marrones, ambos estaban charlando con la madre superiora, quien les dio la bienvenida alegremente, Dios, la pobre mujer no sabía a quienes había metido en la escuela, a los mismísimos demonios

-ahora que hacemos? – preguntaba Stear rascándose la cabeza

-no lo se hermano, tu eres el genio de la pandilla, deberías tener las respuestas

-estoy en blanco Archie.. – en ese momento llego Edward con un bolso en mano y vestido como una persona normal, al parecer acababa de llegar la reunión a la que se fue durante el fin de semana – Edward.., gracias al cielo llegaste, eres nuestra salvación

-hey Archie, se dice buenos días – le corrigió este a mi primo

-perdón buenos días Edward.., ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana? – le pregunte

-de maravilla, pero anhelaba estar aquí de regreso con ustedes, aunque no lo crean me hacían una falta tremenda, sobre todo las partidas de Poker con Archie, que tal si a la hora del te armamos una? – pregunto el sacerdote con una sonrisa

-no creo que estemos de buenas para el te hoy, nuestras pesadillas personales están en San Pablo – mascullo Stear con molestia – solo mira a la dirección.

Todos miramos a nuestras pesadillas personales y de la nada los ojos de Eliza voltearon y nos vio, yo solo me tape la boca con una de mis manos, nos vieron, Edward nos serio con los brazos cruzados y enarcando su perfecta ceja. Ese mínimo acto de el me recordó a Terry, ¿es que acaso todo me recordaba a Terry?

-chicos no entiendo? Que tienen esos chicos? Son nuevos al igual que ustedes

-no.., no lo sabes, ellos son Eliza y Neil Leagan.., una de las tantas ramas de la familia Andley – respondió Stear acomodando sus gafas

-¿entonces ellos son sus primos? – pregunto Edward

-ni siquiera menciones eso Ed.., prefiero no recordar que son parte de nuestra familia, son una pesadilla, una plaga, las peores criaturas de la creación, si pudiera hacer algo para desaparecerlos del mundo lo haría . Archie dijo eso con una rabia que ni yo la reconocía

-Archibald no digas eso! - le reprendió Edward – a pesar de que las personas sean crueles y ruines no debemos desearle el mal a las personas

-lamentablemente eso es cierto, pero que le hacemos, aguantar a las personas que son así y pedirle a Dios que los cambie – dije rascándome la cabeza

-bien dicho Candy, hermosas palabras – me apoyo Edward. En ese momento Troya se desato detrás de nosotros

-..Vaya, vaya.., Archibald y Alistear.., quien lo diría – una de las voces mas chillonas, molestas, odiosas y patéticas que pudieron existir en la faz de la tierra

-..¿que tal Eliza? – dije con ironía

-que yo sepa no te nombre a ti huérfana – me dijo la malvada, si Edward no estuviera aquí me le lanzaría encima y le arrancaría uno a uno sus cabellos. Pero San Edward no puede dejar de meter sus narices en donde no le llaman

- tranquilícense muchachitas.., no peleen – Edward porque te metiste en esta conversación. Los ojos de Eliza voltearon a verlo y se quedaron perplejos al verle a el, la belleza sobrehumana del joven embobaron a Eliza, ahora si, Edward Greene se había metido en la boca del lobo sin saberlo

-oh.., lo lamento – dijo Eliza con una cínica sonrisita en su rostro – no fue mi intención.., soy Eliza Leagan

-Edward Greene, mucho gusto señorita – se presento el besando su mano. No es posible que Edward sea tan…, inocente, no sabe quien es ella, que por lo visto se quedo encantada por alguien que es siete años mayor que ella y además es un sacerdote, aunque Eliza por conseguir lo que quiere puede omitir ambos detalles críticos

-el placer es todo mio…, Edward – no podía creer lo que Eliza estaba haciendo, y creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el no era un estudiante. Archie carraspeo para sacar de sus ensoñaciones a la malvada

-lo siento Eliza pero creo que debemos irnos, Edward tenemos que hablar los tres muy en serio – eso si es raro, si8 Archie quiere hablar seriamente porque la cosa es grave

-bien Eliza, ahora que ya te vimos y sabemos que las cosas no van a ser muy agradables que digamos, vete con tu hermano y tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz – le dije sujetándome al brazo de Edward

-..eso es lo que tu crees Candy, te aprovechas de que el Tio Abuelo te envió a este prestigiado Colegio para hacer de las tuyas no?

-Eliza ya basta de meterte con Candy – le reto Stear – ella no te ha hecho nada

-tu no te metes Stear.. – se rio esta con sus ojos de serpiente - ¿Dónde esta Anthony? Acaso lo dejaste por allí para levantarte a otro

-cállate Eliza, no sabes de lo que hablas, además Tony y yo somos mas que hermanos, y eso se respeta, eso es algo que tu jamás entenderás – fuimos interrumpidos por el hermano de Eliza quien llego en el peor momento

-genial.., una pelea entre ramos familiares ¿Quién será el próximo heredero?

-lárgate de aquí Neil, nadie te llamo - le reto Archie, pero lo que no nos esperábamos era que Edward iba a reaccionar

-..Ya basta todos! Son familia ¿Por qué se pelean? – los ojos verdes de Edward echaban chispas, era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que actuaba así – cada uno se retira a su habitación en este instante! – replico, a lo que todos hicimos caso, hasta Eliza y Neil. A pesar de no saber el rango que el chico de cabello cobrizo ocupaba en el colegio le obedecieron, pero Eliza volteo y me miro

-..-disfruta la poca paz que te queda huérfana – se retiro la muy idiota. Ahora si quería llorar, no me importaba pelearme con la estúpida de Eliza. Estaba muerta de rabia y eso, como la tristeza, me hacía llorar.

-ahora si, explíquenme que fue todo eso y…, ¿Por qué esa chica me miraba de esa forma?

-pregunta con respuesta Eddie – respondió Stear arreglándose las gafas – primero, Eliza y Neil se puede decir que son nuestros primos lejanos, los que adoptaron primero a Candy y después pasaron la adopción a los Andley, son odiosos, pedantes y unos mimados y dos al parecer Eliza quedo prendada de ti, y eso que no sabe que eres sacerdote

-Joder ¿Eliza se enamoro de Edward? – pregunto en broma Archie

-eso ni lo digas, pobre del que caiga en sus manos – le regañe

-pues creo que demasiado tarde gatita, ya que nuestro amigo "viva el Celibato" ya callo en sus garras – se acerco a el y le palmeo la espalda – lo siento amigo, ya estas marcado, pero podemos ayudarte a salir de esto

–pues les agradecería, y de que manera, porque la chica de verdad no me cayo nada bien, pues al ver la manera como los trato…

-eso no importa – le calme – toda la vida lo han hecho, aunque quisiera que probaran una cuchara de su propio chocolate

-la venganza no es buena Candice, mata el alma y la envenena

-lo sabemos pero que se hace cuando la paciencia tiene su limite y los Leagan son el limite? – preguntaron los Cornwell

-pedirle a Dios paciencia, es lo mas importante

Paciencia, es ese sentimiento de esperar lo inesperado o aquello que tal vez no llegue, como mis respuestas a todo lo que pasa. Edward nos continuo regañando, mejor dicho "con el sermón" de lo ocurrido con Eliza y Neil. Pero a pesar de sus regaños mi mente seguía sumergida en ese estanque profundo de ojos azul zafiro, el cual a pesar de querer ignorarlo con todo mi ser deseaba verle, sentir su olor, era como si ese 28 de Enero el se hubiese llevado una parte de mi y la hu8biese hecho suya, para no poder despegarme de su lado, jamás. Ese día el Sol brillaba sobre nosotros, parecía que también estuviera haciéndome la contra, le daba un tono blanquecino a mi cabello rubio, y hacia resplandecer un poco mi piel pálida.

Ya no soportaba más, me sentía tan mal, este había sido el peor día de mi vida, ¿Cómo era posible?, parecía que todo el mundo se complotara para hacerte sentir mal. Terry faltando y desvaneciendo todos mis ánimos y atrayendo a mi una ola de desilusión, la bendita profesora Card llamándome tramposa y haciéndome pasar vergüenza frente a toda la clase y la llegada de los Leagan que se dispondrían a hacerme le existencia imposible. Hasta el astro solar se complotaba con todos ellos, haciendo sentir a todos los estudiantes felices por el cambio de clima y la luminosidad, excepto a mí, parecía como si se estuviera burlándose de mi condición.

Regrese a mi habitación tarde, Patty al parecer estaba molida por ese día, tuvo clases todo el día y creo que no tuvo ni chance para comer, se quedo dormida en su escritorio. Lentamente la acomode en su cama y la arrope, pobre, quisiera a veces vivir su vida sin preocupaciones, aunque seria tristemente el blanco de las burlas y los rechazos, pero era eso mejor que nada.

Ya eran las ocho, estaba terminando mi tarea y para descansar los ojos mire hacia la ventana. Una luz blanquecina me llamo la atención, nunca la había visto, por lo menos nunca en Londres desde que llegue. Me levante de la cama y me asome. La Luna llena resplandecía encima de mi ventana, parecía un globo blanco brillante en el medio de la noche con pequeños puntos de luz a su alrededor. Las copas verdes del bosque se habían tornado plateadas con la blanca luz que le daba un aspecto hermoso y de cuento de hadas. Nunca había apreciado tanto a la Luna en Londres, porque estaba tapada por una espesa capa de nubes, o porque nunca estaba llena cuando estas no se presentaban. En mi opinión era el astro más hermoso y siniestro de todos, tan blanca y brillante, siempre radiante y perfecta. La palidez me hacia recordar a Terry, su piel era tan blanca como la misma luna. Me quede pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en el día y mi conciencia no dio para más. Dos grandes lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas seguidas de sus gemelas, me sorprendió haberlas resistido por tanto tiempo y no haberme derrumbado en desde mi llegada a San Pablo. No me había dado cuenta que era muy vulnerable a mis emociones y pensamientos y mis emociones se estaban desprendiendo con facilidad, haciendo aparecer en mis ojos lágrimas indeseadas. Me quede dormida entre lágrimas.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, era oscuro con algunos focos luminosos que se movían como las luces de los faros en la niebla. Ruidos que no comprendía, parecía como si algo se rompiera, se partiera. Lo mas extraño era que yo no estaba en el sueño, era como un observarlo que veía lo poco que se podía apreciar, de nuevo esos ojos negros que se acercaban a mi, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, y mas imágenes detrás de esos focos luminosos, el camafeo, un arco y una flecha, una espada, el emblema Andley, una cruz, los chicos, Albert y de nuevo el personaje de mis sueños anteriores.

Desperté medio sobresaltada, mire mi reloj, eran las dos de la mañana, esos sueños se estaban robando mis noches y mis alegrías sin darme cuenta, pero este ultimo me dio una pista importante

Los sueños tienen que ver con la familia Andley.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara… <strong>

Muchas gracias por su paciencia chicas, gracias por sus lindos reviews, son de gran aliento, me van a disculpar pero actualice hoy viernes porque durante dos semanas mas o menos no actualizare, ni "los pasos de mi amada" ni "ángeles y Demonios", iniciare clases y Hospital, lo que quiere decir que el tiempo se me recorto, pero cuando encuentre un puente les publicare a ambos fic, no se desesperen, que prometo, nos estamos leyendo


	11. El Ataque

**NUEVO CAPI PARA REVENTARESE DE SUSTO**

* * *

><p><strong>EL ATAQUE.<strong>

Un nuevo dia tedioso, y estaba soleado, de nuevo, pero solo esperaba que las cosas fuesen mejor este dia, lo unico que lo embarraba era la llegada de los hermanos Legaña, eso si era lo que mas lamentaba en este dia. Lo unico malo era que me sentia horrible, me dolia a horrores la cabeza y tenia algo de tos, de seguro que el clima me estaba empezando a afectar

-..-Cof., cof – tosi. No me habia dado cuenta que Patty estaba aun en la hab itacion – buenos dias Patty – le salude

-buenos dias Candy, ¿estas enferma?

-creo..., el clima esta empezando a hacer sus efectos adversos, y eso que soy de Illinois

-creo que eso no te sirve mucho que digamos amiga – me sonrio – deberias descansar hoy, les dire a los maestros que no te sentias bien

-no.., me levantare, llevar sol me hara bien, debemos aprovechar a que salio – me levante de la cama y recogi mi cabello rapidamente, me meti a la ducha como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba agradecida por no haberme levantado con esas horribles pesadillas, pero el sueño de anoche era algo revelador, los Andley tenian mucho que ver en ello, no se el porque, pero debia averiguarlo, cueste lo que cueste. Sali de la ducha y me vesti rapidamente, me coloque mi uniforme blanco, y con un liston rosa amarre mi cabello, y empece por la tediosa busqueda de mis botas, no recuerdo en donde las deje, busque entre mis cosas, nada, entonces capte

-..-debajo de la cama cuando no Candy – me dije a mi misma. Me agache rapidamente y con mi brazo empece a buscar los zapatos, pero algo tironeo de mi brazo

-..maldicion! - grite espantadisima, en esas Patty corre hacia donde yo estaba

-Candy que te paso? - pregunto espantada

-..a.., algo esta bajo mi cama – Patty me miraba como si estuviese loca, y hasta yo misma creia que lo estaba, algo bajo mi cama, esa era una de las historias que me contaba la hermana Maria para asustarme cuando no queria dormir, que estupida soy

-..eso sono muy loco lo sabias – me dijo arreglando sus gafas – de seguro que tienes un desastre bajo su cama y lo que sentiste fue eso

-no es en serio, algo me tomo del brazo mientras buscaba mis botas y..., y no se que fue, de verdad Patty creeme

-por favor Candy, hay que usar la cabeza para saber que lo que tienes alli debajo tal vez sea ropa sucia y quien sabe que mas – dijo Patty agachandose para meter su brazo bajo mi cama

-Patty no deberias hacer eso que tal si..

-por enesima vez Candy no hay nada bajo tu cama – metio su brazo hasta que...

-..demonios que fue eso! - grito mi amiga sacando su brazo rapidamente, algo la habia rasguñado, tenia tres marcas largas en su mano, las cuales empezaron a sangrar, Patty se quejo de dolor y jadeo al darse cuenta que lo que decia no era un juego

-debemos llamar a Edward, el tiene que saber de esto – grite muy espantada, y si alguna vez creia que no habia monstruos debajo de mi cama me retracto, si hay cosas raras alli. Me levante rapidamente y me coloque en mis pies lo primero que estaba a mi alcance y sali corriendo del cuarto con Patty hasta la direccion, tal vez el se encontrara alli con la madre superiora

-madre Superiora! madre superiora! - grite acelerada

-que les pasa? Deberian tocar antes de entrar

-buscamos a Edward es urgente – dije a punto de escupir mis pulmones - hay algo en nuestro cuarto y lastimo a Patty

-¿como dice Señorita White?

-se que sonara loco, pero hay algo debajo de mi cama, yo lo senti y Patty tambien y.., esa cosa la lastimo

-..-¿que es lo que esta diciendo? - me dijo con cara de incredulidad

-..es cierto, madre Superiora, hay algo debajo de la cama de Candy y no sabemos que es

-por Dios de que cosas estan hablando niñas

-es la verdad, hay algo debajo de mi cama por amor a Dios vayan y vean si quieren – les dije casi al desespero

-señorita O´Brien, vaya a la enfermeria para que le limpien esa herida, y usted señorita White acompañeme a su habitacion – la mujer mayor se levanto de su asiento junto con otra hermana, camine tras esta espantada, si creia que mi vida estudiantil era abrumadora y mas ahora con las cosas sobrenaturales que me estan pasando, caminamos por el pasillo de las chicas, muchas se quedaron viendome al igual que a la mujer que entraba a mi habitacion

-..-hermana Ruth, revise la cama – la mujer se agacho y sus ojos se abreron como dos platos, sabia que no estaba loca

-santa madre de Dios – exclamo – no hay nada

-..-¿que? Imposible, pero.., pero, si alli habia algo, yo misma lo senti – ya ni sabia que era lo que etaba diciendo

-pues creo que usted esta exagerando Señorita White, aqui no hay nada, sera mejor que sepa lo que va a decir, no quiero volver a saber sobre un incidente como este – la mujer me vio reacia y salio del cuarto, Eliza paso delante de mi habitacion con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, junto con Luisa Montgomery, ambas arpias se habian juntado, cerre mis ojos y un par de lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro, senti algo en mi garganta, un ahogo tremendo, empece a toser tremendamente, estaba sudando frio, no me sentia nada bien

-..Candy! - Stear a la habitacion y me sosntiene entre sus brazos – que te pasa gatita? Me entere de lo que habia ocurrido

-no quiero saber nada de eso Stear, quede como una idiota y mentirosa delante de la madre superiora, no me creyo, y Patty tampoco me cree

-¿Patty estaba contigo?

-si..., cof, cof – tosi tapandome la boca con una de mis manos – esta en la enfermeria

-¿enfermeria? Que le paso?

-algo la araño – respondi secamente, me levante del suelo y me recoste en la cama, Stear se sento en la orilla de la cama con sus brazos cruzados

-Candy..., Tony me conto lo ocurrido ayer en el almuerzo, la discusion entre ustedes dos

-por Dios - tape mis ojos con una almohada – le debo una disculpa a Tony por eso, no lo trate muy bien, le golpee incluso

-lo se, estaba muy triste, Candy, no te has dado cuenta que Anthony esta completamente enamorado de ti?

-si.., lo se, y no quiero lastimarlo, ademas el..., el merece a alguien mejor que yo

-pero el no quiere a nadie mas, solo a ti Candy – dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas

-..-el te mando verdad? - le mire seria a los ojos, el no pudo evitar morder sus labios ante la pregunta

-podria decir que si.., y no, pero los conozco a ambos, se quieren demasiado como para estar peleados, tal vez..., alguna vez lo vuelvas a ver con esos ojos llenos de amor que alguna vez conoci

-ya no lo puedo volver a ver como aquella vez Stear, tal vez alguna vez lo vi de esa manera, tu lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero ese dia de la presentacion a la familia yo...

-..-tienes miedo de lastimarlo? - asenti. No solo era miedo de hacerle daño, era que ya no sentia esos mismo sentimientos hacia el, ya no lo veia como aquel dulce principe que me hizo reir en un momento de tristeza

-si tengo miedo, y quiero que Anthony me vea como su amiga, confidente, su hermana..., solo eso Stear, nada mas pido

-¿y como haras con los sentimientos de el? Le seguiras rompiendo el corazon?

-primero debo ofreerle una disculpa..., eso es o que debo hacer primero..., cof, cof – volvi a toser

-te sientes bien Candy? Estas muy palida

-estoy bien..., solo es una simple tos

-pero tu no eres de enfermarte, tu y Archie no se han visto muy bien que digamos

-..Archie tambien esta enfermo?

-bueno..., anoche tuvo nauseas repentinas y se sentia mareado, claro, eso no fue tan grave como el dia que empezo a sangrar – su rostro se fruncio y paso su mano por su cuello

-Stear..., ¿sucede algo? - le pregunte

-Candy..., si te cuento algo me juras que no le diras a nadie

-eso depende de lo que sea – le mire de brazos cruzados – pero lo prometo

-bien..., no has sentido como si alguien nos observase? Sueños extraños y horribles imagenes de la nada?

-un momento – le dije – tienes sueños raros? Como imagenes de..., un hombre vestido de negro – el abrio sus ojos desorbitantemente

-tu lo has visto? - susurro

-si..., y creo que no solo en sueños..., recuerdas el dia que sabotearon el sistema electrico? Ese dia que les dije que habia alguien en el colegio e intento hacerme daño

-claro que lo recuerdo, estabas muy alterada

-ese personaje creo que era el mismo – Stear se levanto de la cama y empezo a jadear, paso sus manos por su cabello castaño

-..entonces no estoy loco.., no soy el unico que ve cosas asi, tu tambien las ves Candy

-..y esto..., lo has charlado con alguien mas?

-no.., solo contigo – se quito las gafas y me miro – Candy.., desde cuando tienes esos sueños y esas visiones?

-..desde que llegamos a Londres pero..., antes de salir de Chicago habia tenido un sueño asi, estabamos nosotros cuatro y alguien mas, delante de nosotros estaba ese personaje de negro..., de tan solo acordarme se me puso la piel de gallina

-pero hay algo que me preocupa.., y mucho

-¿que es Stear?

-en todos los sueños estamos nosotros, los Andley, no se que significara eso

-yo si lo se...

-¿en serio? ¿que significa?

-no estoy muuy segura, pero anoche tuve uno de esos sueños, me mostro el camafeo que la tia Abuela me dio, el escudo de armas de los Andley, una espada, una cruz y un arco y una flecha..., todo eso forma parte de nuestra familia

-..tienes razon.., es de nosotros a lo que se refieren los sueños

-..- ¿de que sueños se refieren? - volteamos y era Patty, su mano estaba vendada y nos vio con un rostro lleno de celos, ella estaba loca por Stear, de seguro penso de todo al vernos juntos en la misma habitacion. Stear corrio rapidamente y la metio al cuarto, cerro la puerta y le paso seguro a esta. Estaba muy nervioso, abrazo a Patty tremendamente, sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas, por el miedo. Stear decidio contarle a Patty lo sucedido y el porque estabamos alli, yo creia que no era buena idea inmiscuir a alguien mas en un asunto familiar, porque eso era, familiar, esos sueños siempre nos guiaban al mismo camino, a la familia Andley, pero porque? Que ocultaba una familia de alto rango tan terrible para quesus miembros tuviesen visiones apocalipticas?

-..-entonces..., ambos ven cosas? - Patty nos veia muy incredula, logico en alguien tan racional como ella – ven fantasmas, gente muerta y cosas asi

-..no exactamente, tenemos sueños y visiones de cosas que tal vez no existan en este mundo – tome su brazo vendado – que solamente intentan dañar a los miembros de la familia y mas allegados

-..lo que me estan diciendo es ridiculo.., de verdad creen que un fantasma/demonio los esta persiguiendo

-Patty eso es lo que creemos, tanto Candy como yo hemos tenido sueños extraños, Archie se enferma de la nada y no existe explicacion alguna para todo esto, y lo que les paso hoy, digo, no tiene sentido, no habia nada debajo de la cama cuando las hermanas revisaron, aqui hay algo extraño – le miro el castaño directamente a los ojos. Un ruido nos saco de nuestra discusion, provenia debajo de mi cama

-..-oh mierda! - susurro Stear – chicas, esto no me gusta nada. Los tres empezamos a jadear, me agache de nuevo debajo de la cama para ver que era lo que habia

-..Candy? – dijo mi nombre Patty mientras se abrazaba de Stear. Levante con mucho cuidado el edredon, grite cuando un gato negro horrible salio debajo de la cama, pero el condenado animal tenia ojos rojos, nos veia a los tres minuiciosamente y nos gruño, salio por la ventana dejandonos a los tres muertos de miedo

-..¿que hacia ese animal debajo de tu cama Candy? Sabes que no se permiten animales en el colegio – me reclamo mi primo

-..ese maldito gato no es mio..., y ademas sabes que odio a los gatos y de Patty no puede ser porque ella es alergica a ellos...

-..entonces.., como es posible que esa cosa haya estado debajo de tu cama – dijo mirando a la ventana – viste sus ojos.., eran rojos como la sangre, por amor a Dios debemos llamar a Edward para que bendiga esta habitacion en este mismo instante

-..no por favor Stear, si inmiscuimos a alguien mas quien sabe que podria pasar, ya metimos a Patty en esto – la mire con horror – no quiero que alguien mas se meta en esto, por favor no – mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar, estaba muy aterrada. En ese momento la abrace, y Stear se unio a nuestro abrazo. Estaba demasiado asustada. Al menos descubri que no era la unica que sentia esas cosas, el racional Stear tambien las tenia.

Salimos a clase, como si nada,aunque Patty aun insistia que era algo irreal, que esas cosas no existen, hasta el dia de hoy yo pense lo mismo, trate de hacer como si no hubiese pasado nadapero ese miedo nos persiguio por doquier, al cruzar la esquina de los corredores, al verle los rostros a los estudiantes, pero que el miedo principal era cuando susurraban nuestro apellido "Andley" que su significado normalmente es "_el angel que cumple la ley_"* parecia un tormento en ese momento. No le pare ni pizca a la clase de Literatura, y eso que me gustaba, ni a la de Algebra, y necesitaba mejorar en esa clase de verdad, no fui a almorzar, porque de verdad me sentia realmente mal, tanto la mañana como la tarde fueron una porqueria total, por lo que habia previsto el dia estaba siendo igual o peor que ayer, pero el colmo fue en la clase de Biologia, Nikolay se veia preocupado, intente sonreirle en varias ocasiones para mantenerlo en calma, pero se me notaba a leguas mi preocupacion y mi apatia, y no solo eso se me notaba, mi malestar empeoraba, tuve que salir en varias ocasiones fuera del aula a toser, no me aguntaba la presion en el pecho, hasta que la maestra se harto y me envio a enfermeria. La enfermera me ausculto y yo le hacia caso a todo lo que ella me dijera que hiciera

-..-respire señorita White – respire y contuve la respiracion un momento – exhale – deje salir el aire lentamente

-sus pulmomes los tiene muy congestionados.., ¿se ha humedecido bajo la lluvia? - me pregunto enarcando un a ceja, en seguida recorde el dia que sali con Terry

-.- si..., el sabado, me llovizne bajo la lluvia

-era de suponerse.., le dare este jarabe, debe tomarlo cada cinco horas hasta que deje de sentir el congestionamiento del pecho, trate de no mojarse con la lluvia y le recomiendo que aproveche este maravilloso sol, este unos diez minutos bajo este

-..-ok, lo hare, muchas gracias – le dije mientras salia de la enfermeria con el medicamento entre mis manos, camine por el largo camino, hasta que senti de nuevo esa prescencia alrededor mio, voltee a todos lados, y nada, la soledad total en ese pasillo que estaba completamente solo, trate de respirar para calmarme

-..-Candy! - alguien susurro mi nombre, era esa voz musical, tan solo escuchar su voz aterciopelada me estremecia, voltee y estaba alli

-..hola Terry.. - le salude y voltee para seguir camiando, iba a evadirlo y asi seria, pero el era renuente, empezo a caminar al lado mio

-..estas enferma pecosa? - me pregunto, pero debia demostrar que no queria nada con el en ese momento, asi me doliera

-..eso es algo que no te incumbe Terrence – le dije secamente

-me llamaste Terrence – pude sentir el dolor en su voz - ¿estas molesta conmigo Candy?

-pues deberia estarlo – cruce rapidamentre hacia el jardin, el cruzo conmigo velozmente, el queria respuestas, pues respuestas iba a tenerlas, me tomo del brazo y me hizo verle a los ojos

-es por lo del Sabado ¿no es asi?

-efectivamente, es por eso, Terry..., actuas muy extraño y ya ni se que pensar, por favor sueltame y dejemos las cosas asi como estan ok – trate de soltarme de su agarre pero el me contuvo

-..-Candy yo..., perdoname, actue mal contigo esa noche, se que te grite y te hice sentir mal

-eso debiste pensarlo, porque te me acercas ahora hoy con gran arrepentimiento a pedirme disculpas – le reclame soltandome de su agarre, estaba muy molesta en ese momento

-..-porque..., eres muy importante para mi, y no quiero perder tu amistad Candy – sus ojos azules de verdad mostraban arrepentimiento, tomo mi mano y la beso efusivamente – por favor Candy, perdoname

-..-Terry, sabes que cuando arrugas el papel asi intentes plancharlo y estirarlo jamas volvera a tener su forma original verdad? - el asintio con la mirada baja -asi me hiciste sentir – fue lo unico que le dije, el sol estaba en lo mas alto, solo me dedique a ver nuestras sombras, el pasaba su pulgar en la palma de mi mano

-..-soy un ser humano terrible – susurro pateando el cesped con rabia

-..porque lo dices? - le pregunte

-..te lastime y te heri sin querer..., a los angeles no se les puede lastimar, ni hacer llorar – el me abrazo y yo accedi a su abrazo – de verdad Candy, no quise hacerlo, no era yo en ese momento, ¿me perdonas?

-..-claro que si Terry – asi quisiera evadirlo, asi quisiera demostrar que estaba molesta con el no podia, el era demasiado irresistible, no se a que punto extrañaba sus brazos calidos, lo mire y tenia desplegada en su rostro era adorable sonrisa torcida que resaltaba no solo con sus hoyuelos, sino con esos ojos azules, que hoy se veian llenos de luz a pesar de esa sombra malva que los acompañaban, aunque aun se veia demacrado tenia esa chispa especial,no como aquel dia, donde solo habia oscuridad y odio, no pude evitar sonreirle, me beso la coronilla de la cabeza

-..-sonrie pequeña, te ves mucho mas hermosa cuando ries

-..gracias Terry.., tu tampoco olvides sonreir – me volvio a abrazar y me hizo girar en el aire, no pude evitar reirme de ese acto, pero de tanto reime empece a toser de nuevo

-estas bien? - me pregunto preocupado

-si..., estoy bien, solo es tos, nada de que preocuparse – la campana sono, era hora de ir a almorzar – Terry.. - susurre su nombre y el me miro

-si pequeña pecosa – era imposible, pero se lo perdonaba

-quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? – le pregunte mientras aun seguiamos tomados de las manos

-..Candy.., sabes que no me agrada mucho que digamos estar sentado con tus primos estirados y la gorda de Patricia, tal vez en otra ocasion podamos salir de nuevo

-..-asi? En condicion de que propones? - le pregunte

-de cita.., pero esta vez no arruinare las cosas, te lo juro por mi honor de caballero

-esta bien, te creo – bese su mejilla y la acaricie a la vez – le veo luegoTerry

-yo tambien pecosa, cuidate – se despidio de mi acariciando mi mano y con una gran sonrisa en los labios

No queria soltar su mano, esa sensacion de su mano, ese cosquilleo al estar al contacto su tersa y calida piel, ver de nuevo esos maravillosos ojos azul intenso, esa sonrisa, lo extrañaba, y no podria estar enojada con el asi lo quisiera. Sonrei para mi misma, no podia evitar gritarlo, estaba loca por Terry Grandchester, pero siempre habia ese porque... el no estaba a mi alcance, el era un duque, no propiamente dicho, futuro duque, el cual tal vez ya tendria un matrimonio arreglado y un futuro prometedor. En cambio yo, solo una huerfana pretendiendo ser algo que no soy

-hola huerfana – tan bien que me estaba hiendo y llego la plaga a arruinarme el dia, rode los ojos y la mire – quien era ese chico que te saludo y se veia muy picaro contigo?

-..-¿que tal Eliza? El es solo un amigo, se llama Terrence

-oh si..., y un guapisimo amigo que te levantaste – rio la condenada

-ya basta Eliza, quieres tu dosis de insultos para que dejes de molestarme – le mire retando, y la muy estupida no estaba sola, Luisa Montgomery le hacia compañia, tenia una risita estupida igual que ella

razon Eliza, es una salvaje – rio esta. Creo que Eliza la estaba poniendo al tanto de nuestro choque de titanes.

-por favor no estoy de humor para aguantarmelas a las dos, asi que con su permiso debo irme de aqui – intente alejarme de estas, pero Eliza atraveso su pie para hacerme caer, solte el medicamento y voltee a mirarlas, estas empezaron a reirse de mi, contuve las lagrimas, apretando las manos en la grama. Me levante del suelo y tome el jarabe, camine rapidamente lo mas lejos posible

-..-te lo dije Candy, se te acabo la paz – grito Eliza. Empece a sollozar, en este momento deseaba que alguien me abrazara.

Empece a correr hacia la segunda colina de Ponny, corri lo mas rapido posible, sin darme cuenta habia empezado a llorar, por tristeza, impotencia, rabia, miedo, todos esos sentimientos, corri hasta llegar a ese santuario. Asi lo consideraba, un santuario, empece a trepar el arbol y me pose en la rama mas alta. Alli rompi a llorar, a gritar, maldecir, patalear, todo lo que fuese necesario para descargarme, hice como si el mundo a mi alrededor se esfumara, mi rostro estaba humedo por las lagrimas, descargarme de esa manera hasta me calmo la tos un poco. De repente siento que no estoy sola en el lugar,mire hacia abajo y alli estaba el, sus ojos verdes demostraban preocupacion, su cabello rojizo con reflejos rubios ondeaba con la brisa, vestia informal, y parecia que queria decir algo

-..-Edward... - susurre su nombre mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas - ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aqui? - pregunte, el titubeo

-tanto como para decir que maldices como marinero – chisto – pero tambien para saber que tienes una carga tremenda en tus hombros, ¿me invitas?

-adelante, pero no creo que puedas subir – lo ofendi, subio al arbol con gran agilidad, era tan rapido como yo, en un dos por tres estaba en la misma rama que yo

-..-Whoa! - fue lo unico que pude articular – no crei que los sacerdotes pudiesen hacer algo asi

-se puede decir que soy alguien unico, fui castigado varias veces por andar en los arboles como si fuese un mono, pero es muy divertido – sonrio picaramente, en ese momento me vi reflejada en el, ocultaba su dolor a traves de la risa, entonces me miro seriamente – la madre superiora me conto lo sucedido hoy en la mañana

-..-ni me lo recuerdes – voltee para no mirarle a los ojos, pero el insistio que lo viera, sabia que si lo veia iba a empezar a llorar como una magdalena

-Candy..., si necesitas hablar aqui estoy pequeña, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ademas, una sola persona no puede con una carga tan pesada

-..es que..., si te lo digo creeras que estoy loca y tal vez me taches como una mentirosa como el resto

-bueno..., entre locos nos entendemos y descuida, no tengo el derecho para jzgar a la gente – rio y yo con el. Con total confianza le conte todo lo sucedido ese dia, lo que paso en mi cuarto, le conte lo de Tony, lo de Terry.., todo y cada unon de mis secretos de ese dia, omitiendo lo de los sucesos paranomales como los sueños. El tenia razon, al contarle lo que me pasaba senti como si mi corazon respirase aire nuevo, el me veia sonriente, pero no con cualquier sonrisa, con aquellas sonrisas de complicidad, como aquellas que los hermanos se guardan despues de una travesura, pero tambien su expresion demostro miedo al contarle lo del gato en la habitacion

-..-Candy lo que me cuentas de verdad es extraño, y hasta da miedo

-lo dices o lo preguntas?

-lo afirmo, aunque no es muy creible si lo juzga otro, pero hay muchas cosas que los seres humanos no entendemos, van mucho mas alla de la logica – miramos al cielo y se estaba empezando a oscurecer, el dia soleado se habia acabado para dar paso a los nubarrones cargados de lluvia

-..deberiamos regresar antes de que empiece a llover pequeña

-..opino lo mismo Edward, omitiendo lo de pequeña, pronto cumplire dieciseis y dejare de ser pequeña – le saque la lengua en son de broma, pero el fruncio el ceño

-..-¿dieciseis? - pregunto enarcando una ceja – cuando?

-el siete de Mayo – respondi mientras bajaba del arbol.

-ah! ok – dijo con una mediana sonrisa, pero su rostro reflejo tristeza – supongo que tu padre te hara una gran celebracion

-si supiera como es le pediria que hiciera una gran fiesta, me encantan las fiestas, la algarabia, la musica, todo eso es esplendoroso

-no sabes como es William Andley?

-no..., se mantiene en secreto, la unica persona que sabe como es, es la tia abuela Elroy

-pues eso esta como que raro – un trueno nos saco de nuestro trance, se avistaba la verdadera tormenta – demonos prisa pecosa, o si no nos vamos a mojar

-pecoso hablando de pecas – me burle de el – porque no nos acompañas a comer, ya se acerca la hora de la cena

-..Mmm, creo que podria, pero si mantienes alejada a esa chica Eliza, no quiero que un aranque se me acerque y se me insinue

-seguro que si, si se atreve no lo pensare para tumbarle los dientes a golpes

-Candy! - me reprendio

-es broma..., es broma ¿que tal una carrera de la Segunda Colina de Ponny hasta el colegio?

-..segunda Colina de Ponny? - pregunto incredulo

-si.., en el orfanato donde estuve habia una colina, la colina de Ponny se llama, esta colina se parece mucho a ese lugar, el arbol, la grama verde y la maravillosa vista, por eso la nombre asi, me recuerda a mi hogar

-..sabes Candy, me hiciste recordar algo, de cuando era un niño, mi padre antes de irse a la guerra me hizo como una especie de cabaña, recuerdo el nombre "la cabaña magica de Eddie", ambos jugabamos todo el dia, leiamos y nos reiamos, hasta que el partio y murio en batalla

-lo siento mucho Edward.., no queria hacerte recordar cosas asi

-no importa Candy, los recuerdos los mantienen vivo aqui, en el corazon.., y si, acepto la carrera, ¿vamos?

-vamos – ambos salimos disparados, riendo como un par de locos, no habia entendido hasta ese momento que tengo una suerte tremenda, si es verdad me abandonaron en un orfanato pero habia gente alli que me amo incondicionalmente, y me aman aun, fui adoptada por la mejor familia del mundo a pesar de los sucesos sobrenaturales y las reglas estrictas que imponen, Edward estaba solo y no tenia a nadie, sus padres estaban muertos, y quizas su hermana, eso si era triste, pero a pesar de todo se mantiene fuerte y jamas borra esa sonrisa de los labios, el tiene esperanza, algo que jamas se pierde.

Al llegar corri rapidamente por el pasillo (cuidando que no me vieran las hermanas), me cambie y refresque, pero de nuevo esa presencia dentro de la habitacion, empezo a relampaguear, aspire con dificultad y trate de mantenerme en calma, trate de ignorarle, y haria el esfuerzo para que esa cosa no me absorbiera, me vesti y sali al comedor, estaba medianamente lleno. Aviste la mesa en donde estaban los chicos, tome la bandeja con alimentos y camine hacia ellos, pero como siempre busque la mesa de Terry, era la del fondo, todo el tiempo habia sido asi, al unico que vi fue a Nikolay, solitario como siempre, Terry.., a donde te habras metido esta vez?

-..Candice White Andley ¿que te paso en el almuerzo? Te extrañabamos – me bromeo Archie metiendose un bocado de comida a la boca

-lo siento, estaba algo..., indispuesta – respondi sentandome delante de Tony

-..-hola Candy.., ¿como la llevas? - me pregunto Tony timidamente, el no era asi, siempre era fresco y vivaz, tal vez aun se sienta mal por lo que le hice ayer

-Tony.., creo que te debo una disculpa, no debi tratarte mal ayer.., no era yo en ese momento y si te ofendi en algo me retracto, de verdad, no quiero estar peleada contigo – solo esperaba una respuesta positiva. Tony desplego una sonrisa de sus labios, se paro de la mesa y me abrazo, le escuche reir y todo

-sabes que si te perdono Candy, ademas yo tampoco puedo estar peleado mucho tiempo con mi rosita

-..oh Rosita! hacia mucho tiempo que no llamabas a Candy asi lo sabias Anthony – dijo Stear que venia con Patty y Edward, pero mis amigos de gafas se veian muy alegres, venian tomados de las manos. No lo puedo creer!

-..hermanito te tardaste siglos en buscar a Patty – Archie miro a Edward – Hey mi amigo Eddie Greene, ¿buscas vencerme en el poker? Porque hoy si vengo con todas las ganas

-no estaria mal, pero despues que comamos, hoy les hare compañia – rio el

-en serio, es fantastico Edward, sientate – le ofrecio Anthony un puesto a Edward. Patty y Stear se reian muy picaramente, pero creo que yo no era la unica que tenia piquiña de saber que les pasaba a esos dos

-bien..., nos perdimos de algo mientras – pregunto Archie enarcando una ceja, pero todos teniamos la misma curiosidad, hasta que ese par nos lanzo la bomba

-familia, Edward..., le propuse a Patricia que fuese mi novia – todos nos sorprendimos y vimos a Patty

-Y yo acepte!- no pude evitar gritar por la felicidad de mi amiga, grite y la abrace – AAAAHHH! Felicidades Patty – la abrace locamente y ella a mi

-se lo tenian bien guardadito verdad hermanito – rio Archie abrazando a su hermano

-si, pero tranquilo hermano, algo me dice que pronto encontraras a tu medio limon, a la horma de tus zapatos o mejor dicho, la que te reformara

-Dios te oiga! - se burlo Edward quien no paraba de reirse al igual que Tony

-los escuche a los dos, ya lo veran, la chica sera hermosa, Tony sera mi padrino de bodas y Edward el cura que nos case

-..pero primero estamos nosotros Edward, y Candy sera la madrina no la olvidemos a ella – todos reiamos como si el mundo no existiera, toda la cena fueron risas, risas y mas risas, estabamos todos alli, la pandilla completa, Archie, Stear, Tony, Patty, Edward y yo, nada podria arruinar ese momento

-hola de nuevo familia – hable demasiadp rapido, Neil se aparecio con su odiosa hermana – tienen espacio para dos mas?

-como no Neil, sientate en la mesa de al lado – asi hicieron los dos morenos, Eliza no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Edward y Neil parecia que me desnudaba con la mirada

-hola Edward, lindo peinado – le dijo Eliza a mi amigo, quien solo asintio y volteo a su alimento, apretaba los puños, pero nadie pudo ver eso

-Candy, por alli un parajillo me conto que te vieron en una situacion muy.., como decirlo, comprometedora con un chico castaño, quien es? - me preguntaba Neil con sus ojos lujuriosos

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Neil, porque no se van a molestar a otro lado – le contesto Archie a este, parecia que en cualquier momento le iba a romper la cara

-ya basta los dos y se comportan, estamos en medio del comedor, tengan verguenza – les reprendio Anthony tratando de calmar la situacion

-verguenza deberian tener ustedes por andar con esta huerfana, la chica del establo – me dijo Neil señalandome. Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, Anthony se le avalanzo y empezo a golpearlo repetidas veces, medio comedor se revolvio al ver la pelea entre Bromw y Leagan

-..Basta.., basta los dos en este mismo instante, Anthony controlate – le gritaba Edward a Anthony mientras trataba de alejarlo de Neil. Todos nosotros salimos del comedor hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a la oficina de Edward, ahora si, el cura simpatico dio a conocer su lado amargado, pero la pelea entre Tony y Neil seguia

-..disculpate con Candy en este mismo instante Leagan! disculpate o te partire la cara – gritaba el con sus ojos azules llenos de rabia

-eso es lo que tu crees Anthony – susurro Neil limpiandose la sangre de su boca

-si vuelves a ofenderla o si le hacen daño te juro que me las pagaran los dos, no me importara ni siquiera que forman parte de mi familia

-ya basta Anthony Bromw, eso ya no importa, vamonos ya -le dije sosteniendole de un brazo

-haz lo que quieras, y sabes algo, vete al diablo Anthony, mejor dicho, vayanse al diablo todos ustedes – nos señalo a los seis. De repente todo se oscurecio en el pasillo

-hay no..., otra vez no – articulo Stear abrazando a Patty

-Stear que esta sucediendo? - le pregunto Patty a su novio. Las lamparas estallaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y un trueno seco ilumino el ambiente. Revivi ese maldito dia de nuevo, senti que si alguien no me agarraba me iba a desvanecer

-oh Dios mio! - susurro Patty haciendose la señal de la cruz

-tranquilicense muchachos, solo se corto la energia, eso es todo – intento calmarnos Edward

-no.., no es eso, esto ya paso antes – dijo Stear casi a un hilo de voz

-..que quieres decir con eso Stear? - pregunto este jadeando

-antes de que tu llegaras esto ya habia ocurrido, fue aquel mismo apagon, habia una tormenta, la misma donde desaparecieron Montesco y Woods

-¿los muchachos asesinados? - exclamo pasando su mano por su cabello

-asesinados? - grito Eliza - ¿hubo un asesinato en este colegio?

-dos mejor dicho – la corregi. Habia empezado a llover torrencialmente. Edward intento abrir la puerta de su oficina, pero era imposible, no abria

-no abre! Esta como atascada – grito dandole golpes a la puerta

-debemos avisarle a las hermanas o al viejo sacerdote que haga algo! - grito Neil casi hecho un ovillo en el suelo, si no estuviese tan aterrada me reiria de el. Un grito ahogador se escucho en todo el colegio junto con la brisa fria y ahora si podria empezar a rezar, del otro lado del pasillo estaba ese personaje que atormenta mis sueños

-..-Stear – articule – empece a caminar para atras para echar a correr a como de lugar, pero algo me deternia, no podia moverme, era como si mi cuerpo estuviese paralizado

-¿que rayos es eso? - pregunto Tony viendo a la figura que empezo a caminar hacia nosotros

-..chicos no puedo moverme! - grito Archie aterrado

-yo tampoco – Eliza tambien lo sentia, ahora si me van a creer los que pensaron que estaba exagerando. Empece a respirar con dificultad, la tos se dio a ver otra vez al igual que un par de lagrimas. Anthony empezo a caminar hacia el, parecia no tenerle miedo

-Anthony alejate de el! - le gritaba aterrada – estas loco!

Nadie pudo evitar ver que una fuerza misteriosa lanzo a Tony hacia la pared haciendolo gritar de dolor, intento levantarse, pero el personaje empezo a patear su estomago

-..dejalo en paz! - Edward corrio a ayudarle pero el tambien fue impulsado lejos, hacia un ventanal que fue destrozado por el peso del mismo. No pude evitar gritar, junto con este un trueno nos ilumino a todos, le vi los ojos al extraño, eran negros completamente, negros como el carbon. Stear intento golpearlo pero este le tomo de la muñeca, mi primo se quejo de dolor, era muy fuerte, pudo con tres hombres jovenes. Eliza se le lanzo en la espalda y empezo a clavarle uno de sus broches, pero eso no parecia afectarle..., no les lastimo ni siquiera. Tomo a la pelirroja del cuello y la estampo en el suelo

-..Elizaaa! - grite al ver lo que este le habia echo. Era definitivo, el nos iba a matar a todos, empece a llorar como nunca – ya basta! Dejanos en paz – le grite. El se me acerca y posa su mano en mi rostro, era muy caliente, demasiado para una persona normal, pero esa sensacion la conocia, de alguna parte. Senti un agudo golpe en el pecho que me lanzo al suelo, me queje del dolor. Vi a Anthony arrastrarse con dificultad hacia a nosotros, alcance , voltee a ver a Neil y estaba como en un trance, al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo. Edward no se con que fuerzas se le avienta al sujeto e intenta someterlo, pero el era mas fuerte, se esfumo de su agarre como si fuese una sombra, era demasiado veloz, tomo a Edward de los brazos y lo lanzo con una fuerza intrepida al suelo, Edward dio un grito de dolor. Me acerque a el para estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Pero el sujeto empezo a caminar con malicia hacia nosotros

-..-detente – le decia Patty fundida en el abrazo de Stear por el miedo, peron no le obedecio. De lo nerviosa y aterrada que estaba proferi un grito

-¿que es lo que quieres? - dije entre las lagrimas y la desesperacion. El sujeto paro en seco delante de nosotros, un rayo retumbo en el lugar, y su respuesta..., esa respuesta aturdiria mi mente por el resto de mi vida

-..-sus almas! - un ultimo relampago aparecio en el lugar, con este la luz llego, y el misteriosamente se habia desvanecido en las tinieblas, vimos en el suelo las manchas de sangre de las heridas que Eliza le habia causado, Patty y Stear ayudaron a Anthony a levantarse del suelo, apreto su estomago del dolor, ese malnacido habia herido a un ser como Anthony, era imperdonable, Edward su cuerpo igual de magullado y en sus brazos habia cortes hechos por los cristales rotos, pero la principal preocupacion era Eliza

-..Eliza?.., por favor reacciona! - le decia Archie espantado. Todos vimos a Neil y aun no reaccionaba de lo espantado que estaba

-Eliza por favor no nos hagas esto! - le suplico Anthony a esta. Abrio los ojos lentamente, se quejo de dolor entre lagrimas

-..auh!..., que paso? Que era esa cosa? - pregunto aferrandose a Archie, y ellos se odiaban a muerte, era sorprendente como el la abrazaba en ese momento y ella a el, el miedo flotaba en el aire, asi como la muerte, ¿porque? era lo que todos nos preguntabamos en ese momento, vi bajo mis pies las manchas de sangre y empece a llorar de nuevo.., nos queria matar, ese era su objetivo principal, matarnos, es por nosotros que estan pasando todas estas cosas, que pecado oculto teniamos y que precio debiamos pagar...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Nuevo capi para ustedes ¿tetrico no? Y ahora si le van a creer a la pecas los incredulos como Patty? Y a los Leagan les dimos un buen susto para que no se metan con la pecas, lamento si hice que medio mataran a Anthony y a Edward, era necesario, gracias por su paciencia bellezas, actualice los tres fics esta semana, el mismo dia y la misma hora, nuevo record, no olviden leerlos tambien..., FELIZ LECTURA!**


	12. Mensajes Ocultos

**Nuevo capi..., a Leer**

* * *

><p><strong>MENSAJES OCULTOS.<strong>

Jadeaba al ver la escena en la que nos encontrábamos. Eliza aun estaba aferrada al brazo de Archie, yo abrazaba a Edward y a Tony, estaba muerta del miedo aun, tanto que ni le preste atención al dolor punzante de mi pecho, unos pasos me sacaron de mi trance

-..-Candy! - Nikolay se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros, junto a este se encontraba Claudia. El me ayudo a levantarme – Claudia !ve por ayuda! - le exclamo este a la chica, no respondió, solo asintió y salió corriendo por la ayuda, los que mas necesitaban atención en este momento eran Edward, Tony y Eliza, mi Tony empezó a toser y de sus labios salieron grandes cantidades de sangre, me deje caer hacia el y le abrace, el me estrecho a su cuerpo, no pude evitar llorar

-..Sssshhh, tranquila mi pequeña, todo esta bien – me susurro aferrando sus manos a mi cabello

-fuiste muy valiente Anthony – exclamo Patty aun abrazada de Stear, el solo pudo darle una mediana sonrisa, pero su vista aun estaba fijada en los pequeños manchones de sangre que habían en el piso del pasillo

-..-¿quien era ese sujeto? ¿Que quiso decir con eso de...

-quería nuestras almas..., de que se trata, ¿es una broma? - pregunto Neil mientras sacudía su cabeza – respóndanme? ¿Esto acaso es una maldita broma?

-silencio Neil! - le cayo Edward – no te expreses así

-porque no? Acaso el sacerdote me va a castigar? - respondió con ironía – pues que venga el viejo panzón para decirle unas cuantas verdades

-eso es lo que tu esperas – respondió mi amigo a lo bajo, intento levantarse pero no pudo, se quejo de dolor, Stear lo sujeto de un brazo

-tranquilo, ya viene la ayuda – le calmo este al joven de cabello cobrizo. Claudia llega junto con la madre Superiora y algunas monjas, estas gritaron al ver la escena, llevaron a Edward, Eliza y Tony a curar sus heridas y el resto nos quedamos en la dirección, Archie caminaba de un lado a otro pasando sus manos por su cabello castaño claro, mientras mordía su labio inferior, todos aun teníamos la duda sobre aquella respuesta que el sujeto nos había dado

-..- no lo entiendo, que quiso decir con eso de que quería nuestras almas? - preguntaba Patty

-no lo se, pero la verdad no me gusta nada lo que esta pasando – dije mirando hacia los ventanales, seguía relampagueando, el clima de esta tarde estaba implacable, una fina llovizna empezaba a caer – todo esto es una pesadilla, que se ha repetido y con mayor fuerza

-Candy – dijo mi nombre Archie – el día del primer ataque, recuerdas que dijiste que había un sujeto en el colegio

-si, tu y Tony no me creían de seguro

-pues de verdad yo no te creía gatita, era algo loco lo que estabas diciendo, estas segura que esa vez no estarías soñando o algo así? - me dijo incrédulo, me sentí ofendida en ese momento

-yo le creo hermano – me defendió Stear – Candy no es la única que lo ha visto

-un momento? Ustedes ya habían visto a ese psicópata? - Patty nos ve sorprendida – si lo saben díganlo para apresarlo

-¿estas loca gorda? Viste lo que le hizo a Edward y a Anthony, ni siquiera parece que es humano – le reto Neil a esta

-a mi novia no le hables de esa manera Neil Leagan – Stear empujo al mayor de los Leagan y este respondió de igual manera

-oh ya cállate Stear, además tu tampoco le das razón a lo de tu novia, ese tipo no es humano, tiene algo que da miedo

-pues... - titubeo Stear – en parte tienes razón Neil, no parece que el sujeto sea normal. Lanzo a los chicos lejos de el sin ni siquiera hacer contacto físico

-Stear! - le dijo Patty sorprendida

-Patty a veces hay que mandar la lógica por el retrete y ver las cosas desde otro modo – le dije, y recordé una de las frases que Edward me dijo esta tarde, voltee a mirarle a la cara - hay muchas cosas que los seres humanos no entendemos, van mucho mas allá de la lógica.

-pues la verdad no lo entiendo, ¿ustedes dos han visto ya al sujeto y piensan que es... Sobrenatural? - Archie no entendía nada de lo que explicábamos, claro, el no estaba en la misma situación que su hermano y yo

-si, agregando que todo lo que nos ha pasado se desencadeno al llegar a Londres, yo creo que deberíamos hablar con la tía Abuela Elroy para que hable con el tío Abuelo para regresar a América – sugirió Stear

-estas loco Alistear! - reprendió Neil – acabamos de llegar, no podemos pedir regresar solo por que a ustedes los asusto un delincuente

-sabes que Neil, si tu problema es ese tu y tu hermana se pueden quedar, pero yo sugiero que nosotros, o sea, mi hermano y mis primos y yo nos larguemos de aquí – Stear estaba vuelto una olla de rabia en ese momento, el mas sereno, responsable, cálido y racional de la joven generación Andley no parecía el. Un portazo nos interrumpió, era Claudia, su expresión al vernos era de miedo, parpadeo un par de veces para dirigirse a nosotros

-..-la..., la madre superiora ¿donde esta? - pregunto la chica de ojos violeta

-no se encuentra, pero si quieres podemos dejarle el mensaje...eehh – Archie no sabia como llamarle, el no conocía a la misterios chica

-necesario que ella misma venga conmigo – en ese momento la mujer religiosa entra por la puerta de la dirección

-Srita. Claudia, que se le ofrece?

-madre superiora, es urgente que venga conmigo – la chica y la mujer salieron de la oficina, tuve por un momento un escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, la piel se me erizo, sobre todo al ver el rostro de Claudia, vi mi mano y tenia un pequeño corte, por el cual salían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, lo extraño era que la sangre que caía daba una forma, la forma de una flecha. Stear se quedo viéndome aterrado

-debemos seguirlas – sugirió

-como dices Cornwell? - exclamo Neil

-sigámoslas, rápido – el sale corriendo de la dirección y yo con el

-Stear, Candy! - gritaron Archie y Patty, no sabia a donde demonios había cogido Stear en ese momento. Un palpitar en mi pecho me estremeció, haciéndome correr hacia el pasillo que da a las habitaciones de chicas, pero mientras corría empecé a toser de nuevo y ese palpitar se convertía en un dolor molesto, como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un infarto, por un momento me deje caer en el suelo, todo el peso de mi cuerpo lo soportaron mis rodillas en un corto plazo de tiempo hasta que Archie y Patty aparecieron para ayudarme a levantar. Dimos la vuelta al pasillo y habían muchas personas amontonadas en un mismo punto, nos acercamos un poco mas y me di cuenta que prácticamente estaba delante de mi cuarto. Jadee al ver la escena, había un estudiante asesinado delante de mi puerta, estaba desnudo y con sus miembros extendidos, haciendo la forma de una cruz, el joven estaba desangrado y le habían arrancado el corazón

-..-jóvenes aléjense del área en este mismo momento – grito la madre superiora. Ordeno a una de las hermanas a telegrafiar a la policía Inglesa. De nuevo el Real Colegio San Pablo estaba en el ojo del huracán por un nuevo asesinato, no podía definir bien al chico, jamás tuve un trato con el, lo único que sabia era que estaba en las clases de equitación, tal vez Tony lo conocía.

La policía llego una hora después de que se les enviase el telegrama, al llegar estos interrogaron a todos los estudiantes presentes allí, así como la ultima vez, todos respondimos lo mismo, que las luces se apagaron y quedamos a oscuras, la policía registro cada uno de los lugares mas concurridos del colegio, reviso hasta la ultima piedra buscando evidencia consistente para lo ocurrido, por segunda vez, la Madre Superiora volteo a mirarnos a Patty y a mi, esa mirada me atemorizo por un momento

-..- Señorita White, Señorita O´Brien, manténganse al margen de este caso – la policía nos llevo a Patty y a mi a dirección, no nos querían cerca de esa área mientras terminaban de arreglar las evidencias físicas. de nuevo. Cada vez mas creo que todo esto esta ocurriendo es a partir de nuestra llegada. Las horas pasaban y la policía aun no se había retirado, charlaron con la madre superiora y con Edward, quien ya le habían curado sus heridas, tuvieron que darle algunas puntadas en su brazo a causa de las heridas que ese..., sujeto le había hecho. La mujer se acerca a Patty y a mi, se veía nerviosa

-Señoritas O'Brien y White, me temo que esta noche dormirán en las habitaciones de los cuartos de castigos hasta que los detectives hagan las pesquisas necesarias para saber quien hizo esta..., aberración, pueden pedirles a sus amigos que les ayuden a llevar algunas cosas para que se arreglen para descansar lo mas cómodas

-descuide Madre superiora, creo que nosotras podemos buscar nuestras cosas – le respondí calmadamente

-esta bien, pero sugiero que le digas a tus primos que las acompañen, el cadáver del señor Parker lo buscaran dentro de unas horas, ya le avisaron a sus familiares

-un momento –Patty se acomodo las gafas para lanzar su pregunta para que la monja le diese su respuesta – Nicholas Parker, el hijo el millonario Oliver Parker?

-exacto Patricia, los policías sugieren que se trata de una venganza lo hecho al joven Parker, pero en cuanto al otro chico, Howard James, es confuso

-como dice? – pregunte anonadada – hay…, otro cadáver? Es imposible – me pase la mano por el cabello, pero Patty me interrumpió para aclarar una de sus dudas

-como? Si a Howard lo vi hace un rato, buscaba a Winchester por medio colegio

-nadie lo sabe Señorita O´Brien, solo se sabe que fue encontrado hace un rato en las orillas del bosque

-¿en que condiciones? – pregunte. La mujer cambio su semblante, aunque al ver su expresión no era necesario saber la forma en la cual había muerto

-creo que ya les he respondido lo suficiente, muévanse a buscar sus cosas – la mujer se alejo. No sabia quien rayos era ese Howard James, asi que le pregunte a Patty

-¿quien es Howard James? - pregunte

-bueno, se supone que es el hijo único de un hombre que tenia negocios con Richard Grandchester y la familia de Winchester, el padre de Howard intento hacerles negocios sucios a estos y lo descubrieron, eso es todo lo que se – respondió mi amiga, y como siempre, todas las cosas raras dan un giro tremendo y ese giro termina en el apellido Grandchester

-..-las cosas con esas dos familias siempre acaban asi o que?

-pues la verdad no. Son las dos familias mas viejas que hay en Inglaterra, se dice que fueron las primeras fundadoras de la ciudad, o sea que tienen mas de 600 años de antigüedad, y todas las generaciones han tenido varones de sangre pura, se les ha considerado a los hijos de los Grandchester jóvenes de gran hermosura, agregando la tremenda fortuna acumulada – Patty rio a lo bajo

-¿de que te ríes? - le pregunte

-Candy ¿estas segura de que no te gusta Terry Grandchester ni un poquito? Los he visto como sonríen, y sobre todo, como el te busca, desde que estoy aquí en San Pablo jamás lo había visto comportarse asi, hasta podría decirse que no es el mismo Terry – me rei de ella en ese momento

-vámonos ya antes de que nos regañen – le sugerí a mi amiga. Vaya después de tremendos sustos me reia de algo, creo que era necesario. Pero algún día se daría cuenta que de verdad estaba loquita por Grandchester. Fuimos rápidamente a buscar a los chicos, al parecer ya se les había pasado el susto un poco, pero Archie aun me veía anonadado, al fin creía en todo lo que nos pasaba, incrédulo. Los chicos se pusieron a nuestra orden para ir a buscar nuestras cosas, al llegar al cuarto los policías nos dieron paso para entrar a la habitación, pero al entrar no podía creer lo que habíamos visto, la habitación estaba vuelta un desastre, los vestidos estaban fuera de los closets, las sabanas fuera de lugar, varias lámparas rotas y en una pared había un mensaje, Tony se acerco y toco el mensaje, estaba escrito con sangre, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos

-..Candy…, preguntaron si alguien entro aquí?

-si, preguntamos y nadie se ha acercado aquí, por Dios – me acerque un poco mas, lo que estaba escrito no lo entendía, no sabia si era latín, francés, italiano o ruso, era muy confuso, la palabra decía "_Elongad Ladye_"

-_ Elongad Ladye…, _que significa? – se pregunto Patty ene se momento

-esa es la respuesta que tu y mi hermano nos deberían dar, bueno, para eso son un par de genios – les reprendió Archie

-oye Archibald, ellos no pueden tener las respuesta que queramos así como así – Tony aspiro aire dolorosamente, se quejo

-¿estas bien Tony? – le pregunte tomándolo de los hombros

-estoy bien, solo me duele un poco – pero yo no le creía, Patty tomo un libro que estaba en el suelo y un lápiz y empezó a copiar el mensaje que estaba en la pared

-…-bien, debemos empezar a unir pistas, algo me dice que todo lo que nos ha ocurrido esta noche tiene similitud

-no te entiendo Patty – le dijo Stear

-es tan simple que hasta un idiota se daría cuenta de que el tipo ese, los asesinatos y de que el ataque a ustedes tienen que ver con una cosa, no estoy segura de que se trata, pero lo averiguaremos

-yo te ayudare Patty, no por nada eres mi novia – Stear le dio un casto beso en los labios. Sentí, no lo se ¿envidia? Si, creo que es eso, ese sentimiento de de alguien tiene algo que tu no, y te provoca tenerlo, tal vez es eso, pero yo tranquila, mas bien me alegra que mi amiga al fin sea feliz con Stear, quien al parecer le gusto desde el primer momento, y el también sintió ese mismo sentimiento

-..-y bien? Que dicen?

-¿que? - Pregunte, estaba tan distraída que no preste atención

-reunirnos mañana en la biblioteca a investigar, tal vez esto ya haya sucedido antes

-no lo creo, y si es algo mas?

-¿Cómo que gatita? Un fantasma en el colegio? Bah! Eso decían acerca de la torre en la Mansión de las Rosas, que justo cuando el reloj daba las diez de la noche aparecían todos los espantos a nombrar, eso si nos espanto varias veces cuando éramos niños – dijo Archie entre risas, claro, a mi me dio muuucha risa cuando Neil y Eliza me encerraron en esa torre, nada gracioso por cierto, lo único bueno que saque de ese susto fue acercarme mas a Tony, nada mas, creo que es lo único que les agradezco a los Leagan – vamos, tal vez hallemos aunque sea una bendita respuesta a todo esto.

Luego de reunir nuestras cosas, tratamos de organizar la habitación y borrar ese espantoso escrito de la pared, que de verdad me daba escalofríos, solo Dios sabrá quien lo escribió, porque y lo mas atemorizante ¿con la sangre de quien? Pobres de esos muchachos, sus familias deben estar devastadas. Al final, casi haciéndose de medianoche regresamos a nuestras habitaciones, los chicos se dirigieron a su área de descanso y Edward y la madre superiora nos dirigieron a Patty y a mi a nuestras habitaciones temporales, mañana terminaríamos de arreglar nuestro cuarto, aun no puedo creer que nadie que no fuera de este colegio haya entrado y hecho tremendo desastre en él, y escrito esas cosas, solo deseaba que todo esto parara, y vivir como una adolescente normal, que desea estudiar, divertirse y quien quita, conocer el amor. Vaya, seria genial que esta ultima se cumpliera en mi caso, pero no creo, la persona que de repente se robo mi corazón esta muy, pero muy fuera de mi alcance, totalmente mejor dicho.

-..-tengan chicas – Edward nos ofreció unas cobijas – aquí hace mas frio de lo que piensan

-gracias – le respondimos las dos. Recordé a Terry en ese momento, su padre lo tenia obligado a dormir en estos lugares, sabrá Dios porque, antes de que ambos religiosos se marcharan llame a Edward rápidamente para hablar con el, la verdad me agradaba mucho estar con el, me daba un sentimiento de confianza tremendo, creo que nadie mas podría hacerme sentir como lo hace el, bueno, una vez sentí eso con aquel vagabundo que conocí en esa vieja cabaña en Lakewood, tenia…., no lo se, tanto que contar y a la vez tan poco que decir

-..-si pecosa – me respondió el bribón ese, el también tiene pecas si no se ha dado cuenta, pero otro día bromeaba acerca de ese detallito, ahora lo que necesitaba era respuestas

-¿Qué paso con ese chico? ¿con Howard James? – parpadeo un par de veces, al parecer no quería decir nada tampoco

-Candy, este es un asunto grave, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta en esto, creo que con lo que vi hoy fue suficiente

-¿de que hablas?

-no quiero que les hagan daño, yo también escuche lo que les dijo ese hombre, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y si las próximas victimas somos nosotros? – le respondí retante – mientras no sepamos el porque de estos ataques tal vez no cesen

-pues hare lo que sea necesario para evitarlo

-pero Edward solo dime que…. – fui interrumpida por una alza de voz

-Candice no – me respondió, en sus ojos había un solo sentimiento. Miedo.

-esta bien Edward…, no hablare mas del asunto – le dije cruzando los brazos y mirando al otro lado del pasillo, justo al frente de la habitación de Terry

-Candy, no es que no quiera contarles, es que ustedes no pueden estar metiéndose en cosas así, si…., si las cosas siguen así en el próximo año, cerraran el colegio

-¿que? – Respondí – pero ¿porque? No es justo

-esa es la orden real, la vida de muchos jóvenes corre peligro y si la situación continua se hará, con este ya son dos ataques

-¿no se puede hacer algo? – le pregunte, tratando de que me diera una respuesta concisa

-vendrán celadores todas las noches al colegio, estarán al tanto de cada movimiento que haya, pero Candy – poso sus manos en mis hombros – te pido que te cuides, que cuides a tus primos, aunque no lo creas les he agarrado mucho aprecio

-así lo hare, tu también cuídate Ed, a decir verdad eres…, como ese hermano que jamás tuve, y me dolería se te hicieran daño – lo abrace muy fuerte. Mi corazón de repente empezó a latir fuertemente, que extraño, jamás lo había sentido asi, era como si me advirtiera o me señalara algo

-ahora si, vete a dormir o la madre superiora te mandara a rezar 50 padre nuestro

-¿en serio? – le mire

-es broma jajajaja – rio, me encantaba la risa de Edward – buenas noches pecosa

-buenas noches para ti pecoso – me despedí de el. Al entrar a la habitación Patty ya se había cambiado, pero estaba como en un trance, estaba llorando

-..-Patty ¿te encuentras bien?

-tengo miedo…, Candy que tal si esto se repite y los próximos muertos seamos nosotros

-no digas eso tontita, no lo permitiré, saldremos de esto a cualquier costo

-¿cuando?

-no lo se, pero no moriremos ni nada por el estilo

-Candy – se abalanzo a mi y me abrazo – perdóname por no creerte por favor, no sabia que las cosas que me dijiste esta mañana fueran ciertas

-¿Por qué habría de perdonarte? – le respondí – era lógico que no creyeras, pero ahora que lo sabes debes estar alerta a todo lo que pase a nuestro alrededor, algo me dice que esto no parara.

Los días siguientes al ataque nadie hablaba, estaba en silencio sepulcral, todas las noches los celadores recorrían el colegio buscando cualquier cosa diferente en el colegio, de vez en cuando veía a Terry, pero el no se acercaba, parecía que tuviese miedo también, y era lógico, aunque no podía negar que también lo extrañaba, sobre todo su sonrisa. Pero no era momento de pensar en el, tanto la seguridad de el y de todo el colegio dependía de lo que los chicos y yo estábamos haciendo. En los últimos días nos encerrábamos en la biblioteca, por horas tratando de buscar indicios de todo lo ocurrido, mientras que Patty y Stear buscaban el significado de aquella palabra "_Elongad Ladye_" aun tenia la duda sobre el significado de esa palabra, si Stear que habla lengua árabe lo entiende, Patty francés tampoco, y yo!... que hablo español mucho menos, aunque que yo recuerde no hay ninguna palabra en español que suene así. Por semana consecutiva estábamos en la biblioteca, era Marzo, íbamos a mitad del trimestre, genial, otro mes en la cárcel, como le decía Archie, aguantándome a Eliza y a Neil, mientras que Archie y Stear seguían haciéndole creer a ella que Edward era un estudiante cualquiera, se ve que ellos no van a misa

-..Miren chicos encontré algo! – grito Anthony, nos acercamos a leer lo que decía en el libro que encontró, era un texto, sobre la familia Winchester

-no lo entiendo ¿Qué tienen que ver los Winchester en esto? – pregunto Archie en ese momento

-pues déjame leer y te digo – le respondió, nos acomodamos para escuchar el relato que Anthony iba a leer

_En 1250 los Winchester se conformaba por una familia de tres integrantes; el padre, Cornelius Winchester, se le consideraba un hombre culto y que respetaba la vida humana, pero se decía que este reverenciaba al demonio al igual que su familia, su mujer, Sonia Winchester, se creía que ella era una bruja, pero era muy hermosa, envidiada por toda Londres y su hijo, el primogénito de la familia, Damián Winchester…_

-¿otro Damián? – pregunto Patty, ¿coincidencia? No lo se

-pues así parece, lo interesante es lo que mencionan acerca del padre

-¿lo que la supuesta adoración al demonio? Pues allí si se me puso la piel de gallina – respondió Archie

-pues si, ese mismo detalle, a decir verdad no me agrada mucho – respondió Tony

-pero sigue leyendo, me entro curiosidad – le dije animando a mi querido Tony, el me sonrió, pero sabia que le había entrado miedo.

…_el joven Damian era un ser de extraña belleza, era de ojos azules celestes y hermoso cabello castaño. Esta familia tenia relación con otras de las tres familias mas importantes de Europa, los Grandchester y los Andley_

-..-¿Cómo dices? Los Andley teníamos relación con ellos en mil doscientos y tanto – pregunte

-eso es algo que ni nosotros sabíamos – respondió Stear – recuerdo que en los diarios de papá el mencionaba la antigüedad de nuestra familia, pero no crei que fuese tan antigua

-creo que debo leer mas las cosas de nuestros padres, cuando regresen de su quinta vuelta al mundo lo hare – bufo Archie, a decir verdad no conocía bien a los padres de los Cornwell, se la pasaban de viaje constantemente, pero para ellos eso era normal prácticamente

-será por eso que la tía abuela insiste en que los Andley somos la primera maravilla del universo – bromee

-oh! Quedo muy buena esa Candy – se rio Tony, pero su semblante cambio

-¿Qué pasa Anthony? – pregunto Patty

-esto no se ve nada bien, escuchen

_Los antiguos maestros de esa época hablaban sobre una especie de relación, mejor dicho rivalidad entre estas tres familias, tanto fue el conflicto que la familia Winchester en una pelea, en donde fallecieron un miembro de la familia Grandchester y un miembro de la familia Andley, lanzo una maldición a las tres estirpes, estas no descansarían hasta que una de las familias pereciera_

-¿dices que se maldijeron así mismos también? – pregunto Patty

-así parece, pero no explican el porque del conflicto, o sea.., esto es una locura

-tal vez fue un conflicto monetario, eso siempre provoca guerras – sugirió Archie

-no lo creo, aquí dice que las tres familias eran de buena posición monetaria, lo que necesitamos saber es la causa del conflicto y quienes fueron las dos personas que fallecieron en ese conflicto

-fueron un Grandchester y un Andley decía allí verdad? – pregunte

-correcto – asintió mi primo

-pero algo me dice que las preferencias religiosas del señor Winchester tienen que ver con todo eso, ¿dice algo mas Tony? – pregunto Stear

-bueno… - hojeo el libro. Una hoja se despego de este – oh mierda! Se rompió, ahora estamos en problemas – mascullo Tony. Me agache a recoger el pedazo de papel, lo tome entre mis dedos y vi que tenia un dibujo, el dibujo, me era familiar

-chicos miren esto – les enseñe el dibujo, Tony abrió los ojos como dos platos

-Candy… ¿tienes tu camafeo puesto? – me pregunto Tony, yo asentí, me lo quite y se lo coloque en las manos, se dirigió al dibujo con la joya. Todos nos sorprendimos al ver que el dibujo y la joya tenían la misma forma

-imposible – susurre. Toque el dibujo con la yema de los dedos y de nuevo esa punzada en la cabeza. Me queje de dolor

-¿Candy? – me pregunto Tony, pero el dolor era muy intenso

-gatita que te pasa?

-….duele... Argh! – vino a mi mente una especie de visión. Estaba Terry en esta vestido de negro, Tony lo tenia sujeto con una espada en su cuello, Archie poseía el escudo de los Andley y Edward una cruz, tenia sus ojos cerrados parecían como, no lo se, testigos de algo y yo tenia entre mis manos un arco y una flecha, Terry estaba serio y tenia sus ojos negros, me veían con odio, detrás de el aparecía el personaje que nos ataco, creo que por instinto apunte hacia el y le dispare, pero no vi a quien le di, solo sentí ese dolor en el pecho, un dolor horrible

-..-Candy.., responde! – gritaba Archie

-otra vez – susurre

-¿de que hablas pecosa? – pregunto Tony.

-la visión…, tuve una visión

-de que estas hablando Candy White Andley? – dijo Patty. Empecé a llorar

-..yo…, tuu.. tuve una visión, estábamos nosotros, y Edward y Terry…., y yo, le.., le dispare a alguien, y sentí su dolor.. – Hipaba de lo asustada que estaba – detrás de Terry estaba ese hombre

-las visiones… - Stear se levanto de su silla sorprendido – cuando tocas cosas

-no entiendo? Candy tiene visiones? Ve el futuro? Desde cuando gatita – pregunto Archie

-no lo entienden! – respondí! – desde que salimos de Chicago tengo estas cosas, no se porque! Pero me da miedo

-ya has visto estas cosas? – pregunto Tony

-si…, y… Stear también – todos miraron a mi primo - ¿Por qué jamás lo dijeron? – pregunto Patty

-creíamos que pasaría, pero no, siguieron, pero lo de Candy es diferente, ella tiene sus visiones al tocar cosas o personas que le den señales o mensajes acerca de lo que pasa

-y no han visto nada acerca de el porque pasan estas cosas? – pregunto Patty

-no – respondimos secamente

-..-bien, creo que debemos empezar a buscar de otra forma, sabemos al menos que el camafeo tiene que ver con todo esto y que los Grandchester y los Winchester también están involucrados – respondió Tony pasando su manos por su cabello rubio

-creo que debemos irnos, al menos ya tenemos una respuesta – dije. Pero un grito por parte de Patty me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? – exclamo

-no entiendo – respondí

-el mensaje de la pared "_Elongad Ladye_" no es una palabra común

-creo que estamos al tanto de eso Patty – respondí con ironía

-no, no, no. Ustedes no lo entienden, es un anagrama – respondió exaltada

-¿un que? – preguntamos Archie, Tony y yo

-como no nos dimos cuenta, es un anagrama, es un juego de palabras, papá jugaba con nosotros así cuando vivíamos en Siria

-lo recuerdo hermano! – dijo sorprendido Archie

-se rige por la secuencia de Fibonacci, ven Stear– Patty y Stear toman papel y lápiz y empiezan a hacer una secuencia de números y escriben la palabra de nuevo, pero esta vez juegan con cada letra, hasta que cada palabra queda en el lugar correspondido

-ya esta! – respondieron la pareja de gafas, todos nos acercamos al trozo de papel que estos acababan de resolver, tanto tiempo, tantas investigaciones dieron a dos simples palabras que me atemorizaron, pero tal vez sean la respuestas a varias incógnitas

"Elongad Ladye" significaba _ "Legado Andley"_

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer y les mando muuchos besitos vampirezcos a todas mis lectoras, las quiero<br>**


	13. Heroe

**Héroe.**

* * *

><p>No podíamos hablar, ni decir nada, era algo que de verdad no podíamos creer. Un anagrama, según el concepto de Stear, un juego de palabras, cada letra se coloca en un orden diferente para darle otro significado, aunque no entendía algunas cosas de lo que Stear y Patty querían decir<p>

-..- "Elongad Ladye" significaba _"Legado Andley" _en que demonios nos metimos ahora – grito Archie – hermano, explícate por favor, que tiene que ver esa secuencia de Fibonacci de la que hablaban

-está bien, según lo que nos explico una vez nuestro padre es la manera más sencilla de resolver un anagrama

-¿Qué significa? – pregunte

-fácil – respondió Stear tomando una hoja – los números nos dan la pauta para descifrar lo que viene a continuación, "Elongad Ladye" no significa nada, solo son letras desordenadas, pero en este caso no teníamos los números, solo las palabras, pero si se conoce la secuencia perfectamente se puede resolver sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo – fue colocando una serie de números en el papel, la misma colocada pero en desorden

13-3-2-21-1-1-8-5

-pero jamás pensamos que esto era un simple juego – agrego Archie estresado

-entonces solo son… ¿Cómo los pasatiempos de los periódicos? – pregunto Tony

-exacto Anthony, los llamados vulgares crucigramas – respondió mi primo al final, creo que el y Patty era los pocos que sabían de anagramas, aunque no seria raro, es un pasatiempo muy extremo, solo unas mentes como la de ellos dos podría resolverlo

-..-pero hay que aclarar que esto es considerado como simbolismo sagrado – exclamo Patty – alguien trata de decirnos algo a través de esto, y tiene que ver con ustedes sobre todo

-de eso no lo dudo, creo que esto nos ha dejado bastantes pistas

-pues yo la verdad lamento no haberme dado cuenta de esto a tiempo – se quejo Stear

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto Archie a su hermano

-era tan sencillo – fue lo que respondió. La sorpresa que le produjo aquel anagrama solo se veía amortiguado por la vergüenza de no haberlo descifrado solo, si no fuera por Patty ni siquiera se hubiese sabido que eran esas palabras – pero es una pista que nos ayudara a descifrar el porqué de los ataques y que tenían que ver los Grandchester y los Winchester en esto– miro a Tony – arráncale la hoja al libro

-Stear ¿estás loco? Es una biblioteca no puedes arrancarle las hojas a los libros – le regañe

-..Estoy a mano, a veces voy a la biblioteca y los libros siempre les faltan una o dos hojas, asi que no estoy haciendo nada malo – dijo sonriendo, Tony le arranco las hojas, las doblo y las metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-..ten pecosa – me dijo Tony, tenia el camafeo en sus manos - ¿o ya no lo quieres usar sabiendo que es una pista?

-Anthony – le llame por su nombre completo – es parte de la familia, lo seguiré usando a pesar de todo – tome la joya de entre sus manos y me la coloque en el cuello mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Pero con lo que me había enterado en ese momento no me provocaba ir a clases

-..-muchachos.., creo que dare una vuelta por el colegio – les dije

-¿Qué dices Candy? Sabes que no estamos para dar paseítos por el colegio, y mas ahora con ese loco suelto por allí – respondió Tony preocupado

-descuiden, están los celadores gracias a Dios y además…, no creo que se atreva en hacerle algo a alguien a plena luz de dia

-pues creo que apoyo a Candy – me apoyo Archie, al fin alguien de acuerdo conmigo – el sujeto ataca en las noches, es lo que me di cuenta

-al fin la usas hermano – le pego Stear en la cabeza a su hermano menor

-vayan a sus clases, no se preocupen por mi – les respondí

-esta bien, cuídate, te hare la segunda con los maestros cualquier cosa - me brazo Patty y yo accedí a este. Me acerque a los chicos para abrazarlos a ellos también, nuestros "abrazos Andley" como a veces le decía Archie, nuestra manera de demostrarnos afecto, porque de verdad amaba a esos chicos como si fueran mi familia, bueno, son mi familia, pero la adoptiva, me refiero a la real, a la sanguínea, a esa en la que me imagino a miembros con mis mismos ojos verdes, rubios y quien quita, hasta pecosos, algo casi imposible.

Deje a un lado cosas que ya no importan y me aleje de ellos para distraer mi mente, a tratar de pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo en Terry, en donde estaría, que estaría haciendo. Me gustaba a un punto que no podía definir, pero no debía hacerme muchas ilusiones con el. Pero mientras pensaba en ese rebelde ingles y en la perfección de este un agarre me distrae de todo

-..-Neil! – exclame sorprendida

-¿Qué tal Candy? – me saludo. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía, había cambiado bastante

-suéltame ya! – intente soltarme de su agarre pero no pude, era mas fuerte de lo que recordaba

-tranquila Candy, tranquila, solo quiero charlar contigo – decía, se veía sincero, pero las palabras que provenían de su boca jamás era de creer

-bien, si quieres charlas hagámoslo aquí – le respondí

-no! – dijo alzando la voz – aquí hay mucha gente, vamos a las orillas del bosque, es mas privado – no sabía si creerle o no, confiar en el era algo que jamás haría, pero también se le veía que era muy urgente lo que quería tratar conmigo, así que accedí a acompañarlo al bosque, me tomo del brazo y caminamos hasta la espesura del mismo, caminaba muy rápido, como si fuera muy urgente lo que tenía que decirme. Caminamos mas allá de las orillas del bosque, en un claro muy solitario.

-Suéltame… ¡Suéltame! Puedo caminar sola, ¿Qué quieres decirme, Neil? – le pregunte. El parecía hacerse el valiente conmigo, como que creía intimidarme como antes, pero no lo haría, ya no le tenía miedo

-hace mucho que no te veo, Candy, nunca creí que vinieses a Londres – comentó el con una sonrisa sarcástica

-yo tampoco y quiero que sepas que me desagrada mucho estando tú aquí – le respondí, mientras me acomodaba las mangas del uniforme.

La manera en la que Neil me estaba hablando me desconcertaba en una parte, siempre trato de hacerme burlas incluso estando a solas, pero esta vez no, estaba segura de que quería algo mas pero que seria. Pero seguía siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre, queriendo estar a solas para que no lo vean llorar como una niña, si el bruto ese pretende hacerme algo no dudare en darle una tunda que se acordara del día en que nació

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó con molestia el moreno

-Que únicamente en Londres puedes hacerte el valiente conmigo – respondí, creo que eso le llego a algún lugar del cerebro aunque me corrijo, el ni siquiera debe tener cerebro, es más, no creo que pueda ni resolver cuanto es 2 + 2

-¡Ya Basta, Candy! – Respondió molesto - ¡Salgan! – eso si no me lo esperaba

Al ver que dos chicos más aparecían, me di cuenta que el no estaba solo. Fantástico, el granuja ya se hizo aliados aquí, y nada mas que dos zopencos iguales a el. Ambos eran enormes, y se veían muy fuertes, con tan solo verles las caras se podía adivinar que eran un par de abusivos

-tú nunca puedes hacer las cosas solo – respire aire y me pase la mano por el pelo – Eres el mismo cobarde siempre, Neil ¿acaso necesitas guardaespaldas ahora?

-hablas demasiado – me señalo en son de amenaza - ¿Tú vestido también está al revés? - No entendí que quiso decirme con eso, me mire el vestido confundida, pero no vi nada diferente

-dicen que te gustan las cosas del revés – miró intencionadamente a uno de sus secuaces luego de dejar escapar una risilla – Vamos a ver…

El se acerco a mi e intento tocarme, le di un manotazo para defenderme

-¡Ven aquí! – intervino el más alto ante el retroceso de Neil

-¡No me toques! – me zafe de el

Mi instinto me aconsejó correr, me di cuenta que eran tres contra uno, yo estaba en desventaja, pero cuando arranque a hacerlo mi intento fue frustrado al tropezar con el pie del otro compañero de Neil, me lastime la rodilla derecha horrible. Uno de los chicos me atrapo entre sus brazos mientras el otro me tiraba del pelo, me dolía horrible, creo que lo único que me quedaba era gritar

-¡Brutos! ¡Suéltenme! – les decía, pero era inútil, por mas que gritaba ellos parecían disfrutarlo, Neil tenia una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios

-es fuerte porque trabajó en un establo – comentó Neil, observando la escena, maldito, cuando me suelte me las va a pagar

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! – les gritaba, pero seguían sin escucharme

-¿si te duele por qué no te quejas? – preguntó el otro

-si te quejas te soltaremos – condicionó Neil

-¡Déjenme! – insistí, aunque me doliese, jamás me les quejaría a esos malnacidos, o dejaba de llamarme Candice Juliette White Andley

-escúchame bien, Candy – se inclino Neil para estar a mi altura, en sus ojos se veía algo mas que odio, se podía decir que era la viva imagen de la lujuria- este colegio no es un buen lugar para ti, tienes que irte! – no entendía que me quería decir con eso. Unos azotes me sacaron de mis pensamientos turbios. Los azotes iban hacia Neil y hacia el chico que me estaban tironeando del cabello, yo caí derechito al suelo, cerré mis ojos tomando todo el oxigeno posible, y esa voz celestial me saco de mi trance

-espero no haberlos molestado – comentó sarcásticamente desde la rama del árbol, allí estaba el

-Terry… - susurre al reconocer esa formidable figura en el árbol

-Pregunté si molesto… - insistió el castaño, saltando de la rama hacia el suelo - Los tres, ante la imponente presencia de Terry, retrocedieron temerosos al ver a semejante personaje caminando con el porte de un noble ingles -¿cómo te sientes? – Preguntó a Neil quien retrocedió ante la mirada del chico de profundos ojos azules – Ya veo, soy el hijo del más alto noble inglés y ustedes son ricos, ¿eh?

Con furia, sujetó a Neil de la camisa para descargar el primer golpe sobre su rostro, haciéndolo caer.

-Tres americanos ricos atacan a una chica, bien, les enseñaré como un caballero inglés se comporta en estos casos

El más alto intentó descargar un golpe sobre Terry pero éste fue más rápido, esquivándolo y estrellando a su vez descargó su puño sobre el estómago de él y en seguida en el otro. Viendo el temor infundido en ellos, agregó.

-Ahora lárguense – ordenó a lo que en seguida los tres huyeron despavoridos

Yo aun estaba sorprendida, el.., Terry pudo con tres chicos que se veían incluso mas fuertes que el, era increíble, me levante del suelo y me sacudí el polvo de la ropa. Me acerque hacia el con duda, pero el optó por retirarse.

-espera, espera! ¡Terry! – le llame, el seguía mirando hacia el frente, era como si tratase de evadirme

-será mejor que regreses a tu habitación – aconsejó, regresando la vista hacia el frente

-Gracias por salvarme de esos granujas – susurre, el era mas que un simple amor platónico, era mi héroe. Cerré los ojos, para evitar que el me viese a punto de derramar una lagrima.

-por nada señorita Pecas – respondió secamente adentrándose al bosque

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte

-meditando…, este es, un buen lugar para relajarse, y olvidar, escuche tus gritos y vine a auxiliarte – si mediar palabras el se me acerco y coloco sus mano en mi barbilla. Ese acto me sorprendió bastante, ya que me hizo verle directamente al mar de sus ojos – esos canallas estuvieron a punto de hacerte daño

-pero no lo hicieron porque estabas tu aquí, fuiste mi ángel guardián – dije a medio susurro

-no sabes de lo que estas hablando Candy – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-claro que lo se, nadie jamás había hecho algo así por mi

-ni siquiera Anthony – mascullo su nombre con molestia

-ni siquiera Tony – le respondí. Callamos un momento y lo único que emitía sonido eran las hojas a causa del viento, el trinar de las aves y nuestras respiraciones. Pretendía regresar al colegio pero su mano atrapo mi brazo, voltee a ver esos hermosos y perfectos ojos azules que me estremecían, me suplicaban en ese momento

-No te vayas – suplicó a casi un hilo de voz - la agradable calidez del contacto de su mano me estremecía por completo, estaba nerviosa ante la mirada de Terry, solo le dedique una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – le pregunte

-Vayamos juntos hacia aquella colina – señalo a la segunda colina de Ponny

Que ironías, mi lugar favorito en esta cárcel, yo me reí al saber que el quería llevarme a ese lugar

-¿pasa algo? – pregunto enarcando una ceja

-nada es que…., ese es mi lugar favorito – le respondí, el esbozó una sonrisa.

-mucho mejor para mi – respondió con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios y pasándose la mano por sus largos y brillantes cabellos castaños.

Terry, como siempre tan caballeroso me cedió su brazo para sujetarme de el, yo accedí sin miedo. Porque lo que él me hacía sentir era algo inexplicable, fuera de lo común, un sentimiento magnifico, en el camino a la segunda colina de Ponny el tomo una ramita y me hacia cosquillas con ella, me saco unas cuantas carcajadas. Amaba momentos así, eran casi inusuales.., bueno, en mis quince años de vida jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera Tony logro hacerme sentir como lo hacia Terry, es como si el fuera, ese complemento, para mi

-..-llegamos señorita pecas! – exclamo tomándome de las manos. Pero yo, como no soy nada delicada me deje caer en el suelo, extendiendo mis extremidades, descargando presión. Terry enarca una ceja y sonríe con esas sonrisas tan propias de el – eres la primera chica que es tan…., como podría definirlo

-extraña, anormal, diferente! Y… - intente darme otra definición, pero el me gano

-pecosa, mona pecas, rebelde, y por supuesto, muy linda – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando el dijo que yo era linda – ah! Lo que me faltaba agregarte, que no eres refinada

-¿y eso es malo? – pregunte, temiendo una respuesta acertada

- a decir verdad no – tremenda sorpresa la mía – a decir verdad me gusta cómo eres, tu…, eres la persona más singular que haya visto en mi vida, otra chica no hubiese aceptado venir conmigo hasta aquí, o no hubiese tenido el valor de enfrentarse a esos gorilas sola, pero tu lo hiciste, y eso dice mucho de ti Candy – paso su mano tiernamente por mi cabello, de esta se desprendía ese agradable aroma a lavandas que tanto me gustaba. Poco a poco el fue cerrando sus zafiros hasta quedar sumido en un silencio sepulcral, se quedo tan tranquilo como una estatua, removió ligeramente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño como si algo le causara malestar. Me senté silenciosamente a un lado de él, observando cada rasgo en el, era tan perfecto, sus labios prominentes que estaban ligeramente abiertos, sus párpados que se fruncían a cada recuerdo, sus finos cabellos que caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros y rostro

-estas cansado? – le pregunte mientras una de mis manos retiro un mechón castaño de su frente

-no…, es que, me provoco cerrar los ojos y despegarme del mundo, inténtalo – dijo con sus ojos aun cerrados, lo imite. Cerré mis ojos y tenia razón, había paz, era perfecto cada momento, los colores, la libertad. En un momento sentí como mi mente se despegaba de mi cuerpo, como en otras ocasiones, desde que tengo la supuesta habilidad de tener visiones, pero que demonios, no me importaba si me estaba convirtiendo en Harry Houddini, estaba con Terry, era mas que suficiente, y vino una de esas dichosas visiones, por cierto fue agradable esta y no lo creía. Terry y yo estábamos en la Colina de Ponny, vestidos de blanco, el me veía con su hermosa sonrisa de medio lado y su rostro fresco y avivado, y yo…, ni siquiera podía creerlo, estaba tomada de la mano con Terry, mirándole con los ojos de una tonta enamorada, Terry de repente se levantaba del suelo y se posaba encima de mi, tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba lentamente el cuello. Creo al ver una vision mía y de Terry juntos me hizo colorearme, pero después de ver un gusto vino un disgusto, mejor dicho una aberración, mientras Terry metía sus manos debajo de mi falda todo dejo de verse como de cuento de hadas, Terry ahora gruñía y en un momento vi como me lanzo a un lado del suelo, se me monto encima y me tiraba del pelo, sus ojos se volvieron negro azabache y de repente empezó a asfixiarme, el miedo me invadió

-..Terry! – grite para salir de esa horrible vision, abrí los ojos, los cuales estaban lagrimeando, el volteo a mirarme con temor en sus ojos

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – exclamo tomando mi mano y con la otra limpiaba mis lagrimas. Esa vision debía de estar equivocada. Me abalance a sus brazos y lo abrace muy fuerte, el no era como se me mostro, el no era así – Candy por favor dime ¿Qué paso? – el también se veía asustado, como si supiera lo que pasa, me estrecha mas a su cuerpo mientras yo me echaba a llorar en sus hombros

-...-es solo que…. – no iba a decirle que de repente yo! Estaba viviendo eventos sobrenaturales y que de la nada descubro que tengo visiones y que lo vi en una de estas asesinándome, no podía, toco mentirle a el – me quede dormida y tuve en mal sueño

-oh mi pequeña pecosa – me susurro Terry al oído mientras se reía – tranquila, solo fue un sueño, yo te protegeré – el me abrazaba mas fuerte mientras que con sus tersas y cálidas manos me acariciaba la espalda

-..Gracias Terry.. – le bese la mejilla. El se rio por ese acto

-de nada mi señorita pecas, pero no lo olvides, siempre, siempre te protegeré

-no puedes hacerlo…, no todo el tiempo – suspire - ¿sabes lo del…., asesino del colegio?

-si… - exclamo secamente – el colegio esta en revuelo por esas muertes

-si, pobres, sobre todo los padres, deben estar sufriendo

-tienes razón, pero eso pasa, también supe lo de la muerte de Howard James, maldito estafador – mascullo

-¿fue tan grave lo que le hizo a tu familia? – pregunte

-si pecosa, escucha bien esto – se volteo y me miro a los ojos – nadie…, nadie se mete con un Grandchester, si lo hace lo paga

-..Acaso… - no podía decirlo, era imposible

-¿tuvimos que ver con eso? Eso es lo que quieres decir? no, para nada, otra persona se cobro lo que era de nosotros, aunque no de la mejor manera – parecía ofendido

-Terry yo…, no quise decir eso, de verdad lo siento

-descuida…, todos al principio creían que mi familia tenía que ver, por eso…, falte en estos días, para tratar con ese, conflicto – y allí arruine completamente todo, al creerlo culpable de eso

-¿podrás perdonarme por pensar mal de tu familia?

-claro que si Candy – tomo mi mano y le beso tiernamente – tu.., eres demasiado inocente para todas estas cosas

-por favor, si me enfrente a ese trió de cobardes yo sola – bromee

-eso no fue lo que vi – me dijo muy serio enarcando una ceja – parece que los conoces bien

-solo al moreno…, el…, es Neil Leagan

-¿Leagan? El es el hijo de la familia Leagan? La familia que te adopto la primera vez

-correcto – asentí – el y su hermana vinieron a estudiar a San Pablo – me mordí el labio inferior – o mas bien a perturbarme la paciencia

-pues te recomiendo que te cuides de ellos Candy – me sugirió Terry – aquí en San Pablo hay personas celosas, y que le desean el mal a los demás

-qué significa?

-que no les des la espalda a ninguno de ellos, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mucho, pero mucho más cerca

-oh! Que profundo señor Grandchester – bufe. Pero en parte me dio un escalofrió, pero el se rio de lo que dije

-oh si…, creo que mi lado artístico se da a mostrar en ocasiones

-tienes razón, eres un gran actor – le dije. Decidí cambiar el tema para meterle otro, que a el le interesaba – y… ¿ya te leíste el libro que Edward y yo te regalamos?

-si.., me volví a sentir como si tuviera cinco años – se recostó en el césped con una sonrisa – pase día y noche leyendo ese libro

-de verdad te gusto, me alegra – sonreí. Quería cambiar el tema a cualquier lugar, esa horrible vision, el recuerdo de los asesinatos, todo lo malo y concentrarme en las cosas buenas

-¿quieres que te interprete una parte del libro?

-¿puedes? – pregunte

-claro.., recuerda que mi sueño aun sigue siendo querer ser actor, lo puedo hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados

-adelante – Terry se subió las mangas de su camisa y se arreglo el cabello para darme una muestra de su talento, me interpreto "Los Sonetos" y "el Exilio", cada palabra, cada movimiento era como una pluma volando con la brisa, expreso tanta naturalidad, el era tan sutil y tan delicado, justo cuando iba a terminar, se me puso de rodillas y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a levantar, sus labios me sonrieron y pronunciaron las palabras mas hermosas que Shakespeare pudo haber escrito

- "_¡Oh, ella les enseña a las antorchas a brillar!_. _Parece estar pendiendo sobre la mejilla de la noche como una rica joya en la oreja de etíope…_ _¡Una belleza demasiado delicada para usar, demasiado adorable para ser terrenal!_ _Como una paloma nívea mezclada entre cuervos se revela aquella dama…_ _¿Amaba hasta ahora mi corazón? _

Terry poso sus manos en mis mejillas y se acerco lentamente a mi rostro - _¡Niéguenlo ojos! Porque nunca vi la belleza verdadera hasta esta noche" _–lentamente acerco acariciaba mis labios con su dedo pulgar, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a mi cuando de repente….

-..La campana – susurro Terry – debes irte – la campana del almuerzo sonó, lo que significaba que nos separaríamos otra vez, que el se iba a desaparecer otra vez, quizás

-ven conmigo – le dije tomando sus manos para retirarlas de mi rostro

-ve, antes de que tus primos se pregunten donde estabas, no querrás preocuparlos

-no…, pero tampoco quiero dejarte – cerré los ojos y pose mi frente en su pecho

-sabes que siempre estaré contigo Candy, y que te voy a cuidar – me volvió a abrazar y beso mi cabeza – te quiero mucho mi mona pecas

Lentamente me separe de el para dirigirme de regreso al colegio, creí que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar y me lanzaría en sus brazos para decirle que estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de el. Poco a poco fui perdiendo su figura, de verdad, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo Terry se haya vuelto todo para mi. Me lance a correr para despegar a volar todo lo que sentía, y no era nada normal, estaba enamorada.

Llegue justo a tiempos, se llevaba tranquilamente en el comedor. Me dirigí a mi mesa y bueno…, mis primos no la llevaban muy bien, Tony estaba tratando de encontrar sentido a la plática de Eliza que por lo visto se le había pegado como una garrapata, y quien por lo visto no paraba de parlotear. Stear y Patty, intercambiando comentarios que eran abruptamente irrumpidos por los sonrojos. Archie, farfullando molesto al tener a los Leagan sentados en la misma mesa. No obstante, toda esta tranquilidad se vino abajo

-¡Candy! – Patty se levanto de la mesa en seguida hiperventilando - en dónde has estado? la madre superiora te ha estado buscando!.

-estoy metida en un lío – murmure horrorizada. La mujer, como que siendo invocada nosotras, hizo acto de presencia, posando su severa mirada en mi, desee que la tierra me tragara en este momento

-Candice White Andley, haga el favor de acompañarme a la oficina

-sí, madre superiora – dije dejando mi bandeja a un lado de la mesa

-buena suerte, huérfana – murmuró Eliza con una sonrisa, le mire por un momento, limitándose a no decirle unas cuantas verdades, por otro lado decidí seguí a mi perdición

-dígame, señorita Candice, ¿en dónde estuvo durante el desayuno? – hay estamos, no le iba a decir que estaba en investigaciones post apocalípticas por un loco asesino que acecha el colegio, que además nos quiere muertos, y que además yo me fui el resto de la mañana a pasarlo con Terry, de verdad estaba en tremendo lio, me mordí el labio inferior

-lo siento, pero me sentía algo indispuesta y decidí quedarme en mi habitación a leer un poco – me excuse - La mujer le escudriñó con la mirada.

-dudo mucho de su explicación – dijo la religiosa – y la ausencia repentina amerita castigos – abrí mis ojos exorbitantemente

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No podemos permitir que los estudiantes hagan lo que se les venga en gana, ¡eso desataría el caos en esta Institución! – ahora si deseaba morirme, si la tía abuela se enteraba seria mi fin. Pero tuve la fortuna de que alguien intervino por mi, pero creo que para terminar de enterrarme

-..- déjeme charlar con la señorita White, madre superiora – Edward apareció detrás de mi, se veía muy serio, demonios, este era el Edward amargado

-¿pero padre Greene? ella…

-yo seré quien le imponga el castigo madre superiora, por favor permítame – le dijo Edward serio a la mujer, ella simplemente asintió y nos dejo solos en la oficina. Edward entrelazo sus dedos y empezó a caminar en círculos en la oficina, creo que de verdad estaba molesto.

-no se que has estado haciendo Candice – mierda.., me llamo por mi nombre completo, estaba en grandes problemas – siento un gran aprecio y cariño hacia ti, y porque te quiero quisiera que me digas que has estado haciendo? Me corrijo, ¿Qué han estado haciendo tus primos y tu?

-Edward…., lo que estamos haciendo es privado y de verdad no quiero que nadie mas sepa – le dije

-¿no confías en mi?

-si confió, y de verdad quisiera decirte, pero….., a su tiempo

-de acuerdo – se paso las manos por su cabello cobrizo – pero igual estas castigada por haberte ausentado sin avisar

-¿que? Por favor Edward – intente persuadirlo, pero el me llego con otra cosa

-tu castigo no será grave pequeña pecosa – se rio de mi - serás mi ayudante – me sorprendió lo que me dijo acerca de mi castigo, si es que a eso se le llama castigo - ¿Qué dices? Lo que harás es ayudarme con la organización de mis libros, redacción de telegramas y organizaras mi correspondencia, y descuida, esto no quedara archivado en tu expediente, yo mismo me encargare de todo

-¿lo prometes?

-no.., bueno que mas da, claro que si lo prometo pequeña, ¿trato?

-trato – ambos estrechamos nuestras manos en señal de trato, creo que este castigo no seria malo, y quien quita, tal vez pueda buscar éntrelos libros de Edward mas pistas acerca de la investigación que estábamos haciendo los chicos y yo.., eso espero.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p>gracias por leerme mis adoradas lectoras! ah! quiero responderle a "Thalia" siiii!1 como los muffins de Anthony, los del minific "Last Friday Night" se los recomiendo, sobre todo con ese ingrediente magico, nos estamos leyendooo, besos vampirezcos<p> 


	14. Corazon Valiente

**Corazón Valiente**

Salí de la dirección con una sonrisa de victoria, me salve de una penitencia por parte de la madre superiora, pero fui castigada por el látigo de la justicia de Edward, pero al menos el es mas sumiso, será divertido trabajar para él mientras dura mi supuesto castigo. Camine directamente al comedor y me dirigí a mi mesa con los chicos, a Eliza se le torció la cara al verme llegar sonriente

-..-Candy! Que paso? -pregunto Tony blanco como el papel

-nada..., solo fue un regaño, y bueno, no salí tan mal gracias al "sacerdote" -respondí acentuando la última frase, los chicos cambiaron el semblante y Tony me guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad -solo tendré que ayudarlo son su papeleo

-o sea que harás trabajo comunitario? -mascullo Eliza con molestia -siempre sales bien librada de esto huérfana -la pelirroja se levanto de la mesa tirando la bandeja al suelo, medio estudiantado la vio salir molesta del lugar, nosotros nos vimos y nos echamos a reír en silencio

-si ella se hubiera visto la cara, la tenia mas deformada de lo que la tiene -bromeo Archie riéndose con sus manos en el estomago

-te apoyo hermano, ni a mí se me hubiese ocurrido -le apoyo Stear, ambos chocaron las manos en señal de concordancia. Todos se reían, al menos podríamos hablar de nuestro tema personal sin la sanguijuela de Eliza

-..-chicos..., voy a aprovechar que mientras estoy con Edward, revisar sus libros, en alguno de sus libros debo conseguir algo referente a lo del "elongad ladie"

-me parece muy buena idea gatita -me apoyo Stear -mientras nosotros nos encerraremos en la biblioteca y veremos que mas encontramos

-no creo que en los libros se encuentren todas las respuestas -agrego Tony a la conversación -en la escena del crimen tal vez consigamos algo

-te refieres a..., el bosque? -dijo Patty temerosa - Anthony no podemos ir al bosque, está prohibido

-eso no me interesa -exclamo decidido -es la seguridad del colegio, de nosotros, y si es necesario el romper el reglamento lo haremos

-no lo sé -dijo Archie abatido -hay algo que no me da buena espina, los asesinatos, el de Adrian, Kendra y Howard..., todos fueron en el bosque, que tal si el psicópata reside en sus profundidades?

-de eso no estamos seguros, pero no debemos tener miedo -le dije tratando de animarlo -pero igual apoyo a Anthony, y debemos ir al bosque, no todo crimen es perfecto, siempre hay algo que nos puede guiar

-pero si los detectives no han podido descifrar nada, que podemos hacer nosotros que ellos no? -pregunto Patty

-con descubrir el anagrama, las similitudes de las muertes y que dos de los integrantes de nuestra familia tienen visiones y ven cosas hemos hecho más de lo que pensamos -fue la respuesta definitiva de Tony -podemos hacerlo, solo debemos que planear un día en especifico para adentrarnos en la oscuridad del bosque, en la luz del día, no podemos arriesgarnos en la noche

-creo que tenemos un día disponible esta semana -todos se quedaron viéndome -el día de la salida dominical

-pero es el único que tenemos para salir de esta prisión! -reclamo Archie

-es mejor sacrificar un día de salida a que aparezca otro estudiante mas muerto, así que nos vemos el domingo para adentrarnos en el bosque? -pregunte, todos callaron, pero conocía las respuestas

-si!..., hagámoslo -fue la respuesta de Tony

-que mas da -mascullo Archie, Stear desde el principio estuvo de acuerdo..., Patty estuvo algo reticente, pero al final acepto

-pero es hora de ponerle un nombre al psicópata -dijo Stear arreglándose las gafas -propongo que en vez de llamarle vulgarmente loco, asesino y psicópata lo identifiquemos como "13"

-porque quieres que lo identifiquemos con un numero? -le pregunte

-es simple..., por los primeros dígitos de la secuencia de Fibonacci, los dígitos eran "13" agregando que en la cultura occidental se le considera numero de mala suerte

-oh..., tétrico no? -fue lo único que dije ante las conclusiones de Stear. Después de terminar de comer nos dirigimos al jardín y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, tratamos de no enfrascarnos en el tema de 13, no quería pensar en él y en el daño que estaba haciéndonos

-oye Candy, no te he dado la buena noticia -dijo Patty con un tono alegre, mi curiosidad no pudo resistirse

-dime pues

-es sobre una actividad que se realiza todos los años en el Colegio, se conoce como el Baile de las Rosas -eso era algo que no habíamos visto en el cronograma de actividades

-A nosotros no nos informaron nada de eso -agrego Stear a nuestra conversación -y de que se trata? -le pregunto él a su novia

-es una celebración en honor a las flores y allí participan todos los estudiantes, pero el centro de atención son todos aquellos estudiantes, sobre todo las chicas nacidas en Mayo

-te cae como anillo al dedo la fecha Candy -me dijo Tony acariciándome el cabello -en el mes de tu cumpleaños

-cumples años en Mayo? -me pregunto mi amiga sorprendida

-pues en realidad no lo sé, Tony me coloco esa fecha como mi nuevo cumpleaños, antes lo celebraba en Diciembre -me mordí el labio inferior y mire a Tony, quien se había sonrojado -pero la que es válida legalmente es Mayo así que no tengo problemas en participar en esa fecha

-oye..., y jamás supiste cual fue tu verdadera fecha de cumpleaños? -me pregunto otra vez

-a decir verdad, nadie lo sabe, solo sé que me encontraron junto con otra niña en una fría noche de Diciembre, la única pista acerca de mi es una muñeca que decía "Candy" al frente, por eso me colocaron ese nombre

-y no te ha llegado alguna vision acerca de por lo menos saber quiénes eran tus padres, o tu madre -gire a ver a Stear -desarrollaste misteriosamente esa habilidad, debiste al menos ver algo como eso

-pues no -respondí, pero algo se me vino a la mente, cuando tuve la primera vision, que fue al tocar a Edward la primera vez -pero recuerdo que una vez..., empezando justamente el colegio me vino una vision, vi a una mujer muy, pero muy hermosa, y vi a la muñeca

-esa mujer debió de ser tu madre -agrego Tony a la conversación -o sea que si la viste

-podría ser pero..., había alguien mas, vestía de negro completamente..., algo me dice que era 13

-13? -dijo Archie sorprendido -acaso el no tendrá que ver con que te hayan abandonado

-en vez de abandonarla hubiese tomado la opción fácil de matarla Archie, sino porque se le viene a aparecer justo ahora en visiones, tal vez intente decirle algo a Candy -respondió Tony, yo me estaba molestando con el tema

-como que Anthony? Ya basta con el tema no sé si 13 tuvo que ver con que me abandonaran, no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo, ya las cosas pasaron y no tienen arreglo, me abandonaron sin saber quién era, si, pero el presente y el futuro es lo que quiero ver feliz, y si alguna vez logro encontrar a mi familia, seria dichosa, no los juzgaría, porque tal vez querían lo mejor para mi -me levante del suelo y empecé a caminar lejos de los muchachos

-Candy..., Candy espera -me llamo Tony, pero no le hice caso -Candy..., me tomo del brazo y me hizo verle a sus ojos celestes, voltee a un lado el rostro -estas llorando?

-si..., me incomodo hablar del tema -dije cerrando los ojos muy fuertes para evitar llorar

-lo siento si te incomodamos pecosa, de verdad, no sabía que te dolía y...-lo interrumpí

-ya no importa -le respondí -ya nada importa -al final empecé a llorar -no deseo volver a hablar del tema de mi verdadera familia, es suficiente escuchar a los Leagan y a cualquiera decir en las esquinas del colegio decirme huérfana

-me has escuchado decirte huérfana? -me pregunto mirándome a los ojos -respóndeme Candy, acaso te he dicho huérfana en algún momento, mi querida pecosa?

-jamás..., -le respondí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

-exacto..., yo jamás te hare sentir así Candy, jamás, no dejare que nadie te trate así, y que nadie te haga llorar -me beso la coronilla de la cabeza, yo lo abrace

-gracias mi príncipe de la colina..., por estar siempre a mi lado

-tu siempre serás mi pequeña pecosa, esa pequeña que conocí en el portal de las Rosas -permanecimos así por un rato, aun no creo que ya no lo vea como una niña enamorada, que ya no me guste como la primera vez, acaso ese accidente en Lakewood cambio todo tan radical? Hay algo mejor esperándome? El a pesar seguía siendo mi príncipe de la colina, mi primera ilusión, a pesar de no sentir lo mismo, pero la experiencia con Terry hoy fue..., no lo sé, me encanto, fue tan diferente a Tony, no era tan delicado, pero poseía una fuerza que me atraía, pero me aterraba a la vez, era como la manzana prohibida, ese fruto que no se me permitía probar, pero me incitaba

-ese no es el coche de los Brigtter? -la voz de Tony me interrumpió, me sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido me estremecí, suspire y mire

-si..., ese es el coche de los Brigtter - en seguida recordé que la madre superiora dijo que vendría..., que Annie vendría -vamos Tony, corre - lo tome de la mano y corrimos en camino a la oficina de la religiosa y allí estaban ellos

-Annie... -susurre, sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar de la emoción, después de tanto tiempo ver a esa persona que se crio conmigo por diez años estaba allí, tenía su cabello más largo, estaba más delgada y mas pálida, entonces apareció Claudia detrás de nosotros

-..-que hacen ustedes dos? -su voz nos espanto, no sabíamos que decirle -respondan? La madre superiora está en una reunión

-solo queríamos..., hablar con ella, pero ya nos vamos -exclamo Tony viéndola de pies a cabeza. Detalle a Claudia, su piel blanca como la leche y su cabello tan oscuro como el azabache, era como Annie, pero con un aura más oscura

-Candice! Anthony, que milagro ustedes aquí -nos saludaron, voltee y era el señor Brigtter, yo sonreí y le mire

-señor Brigtter, que tal?

-de maravilla -miro a Tony -Anthony, me alegra que estés aquí, después de tu accidente jamás creí que pudieses..., -Tony lo interrumpió

-no es necesario que lo diga -a él le molestaba que le dijesen que estuvo a punto de morir -gracias a Dios no ocurrió - Claudia lo vio y medio sonrió, en sus ojos violeta paso..., no lo sé, un brillo especial

-bien..., yo me retiro -la chica se alejo, pero fue sorprendente lo que vi, ese brillo especial a Tony, que era no lo sabía, voltee a ver al señor Brigtter

-..-Annie empezara a partir de mañana, por favor cuídenla chicos

-así lo haremos señor Brigtter -le dije, mire por encima de su hombro y estaba la señora Brigtter aun charlando con la madre superiora

-disculpe..., pero..., su señora no tendrá problemas si sabe que yo estoy aquí, usted sabe..., por ser del Hogar de Ponny

-no tiene que enterarse -me coloco su mano en mi hombro -se que ella aun te quiere Candy, lograras ganártela como solo tú sabes

-gracias señor -le dije, Tony le sonrió y el hombre le dio una palmadita en la espalda para después alejarse de nosotros -crees que al menos intente hablarme? -le pregunte a Tony

-eso no lo sé pecosa... -dijo mirando a la oficina, vio como estos se adentraban a la dirección con la monja -debo ir a clases, tengo equitación

-ten cuidado -le dije con un hilo de voz -los veré esta noche

-así será, trata de no caerte de los arboles -me bromeo

-jamás me he caído mientras trepo

-pero si mientras aterrizas -le respondí, le guiñe un ojo y me despedí de él con una sonrisa. El resto de la tarde paso normal, me encerré en mi cuarto a leer un poco, tome mi libro de Jane Austen para matar el tiempo, un toquido a mi ventana me distrajo, me levante y me asome, no había nada, pero alguien había dejado una rosa, una rosa blanca, la tome entre mis manos y revise por todas partes, no había nadie, sonreí y mire al frente, a las habitaciones de los chicos, quien habría sido? Habrá sido Terry? No lo sé, pero era un lindo detalle, busque un jarrón y lo llene con un poco de agua para que no se marchitara, suspire, la rosa me recordó a Lakewood, me hacía falta mi casa, me pregunto como estará la tía Abuela..., Dorothy, George..., el Hogar de Ponny, los niños.., mis madres, a la tierna infancia que lentamente se está alejando, me volví a acostar en mi cama y cerré mis ojos para recordar mi tierna infancia, cuando todo era perfecto, cuando mi mundo cambio de la noche a la mañana..

Esa noche no baje a cenar, no tenía nada de hambre, charle con Patty un rato y espere a que se fuese a dormir para escabullirme al cuarto de los muchachos, después que estuve segura de que ella estaba dormida me levante de la cama y me puse un vestido oscuro para y mis zapatos, lentamente abrí la ventana, y coloque parte de la cortina en medio del marco de la ventana para que esta no se cerrara completamente, hacia frio, cada vez que respiraba el vaho salía de mi boca, me recogí el pelo en una coleta y salte al árbol que estaba cerca de, trate de no hacer demasiado ruido, entonces el karma me persiguió, se supone que los chicos dejan la luz de la habitación encendida para saber dónde está su habitación, pero en vez de una habían dos luces encendidas, maldije mi suerte en ese momento, entonces me jugué el todo por el todo, derecha o izquierda. Resople, me prepare y trepe una rama para saltar a la habitación de la izquierda, si me equivocaba podría arreglarlo, solo esperaba que no hubiese nadie, o que al menos estuviese dormido el dueño de la habitación. Salte y trastabille me sujete del barandal con mis manos, cerré los ojos con fuerza, si no me sujetaba fuerte me caería, y allí o moría o me lastimaba gravemente, respire y abrí los ojos, con fuerza impulse mi cuerpo hacia arriba, hasta que sentí que mis pies ya no estaban guindando, logre pisar el piso de la habitación, sonreí

-..-gran hazaña Candy -me dije a mi misma, me dirigí hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y entre, allí caí en cuenta que me había equivocado de habitación, esa no era la de los chicos, pero me entro curiosidad, el dueño de la habitación no estaba, y estaba en desorden, había un escritorio lleno de papeles arrugados, en el suelo y encima del escritorio había pilas de libros muy ordenados, pero había uno en medio que me llamo la atención, lo tome entre mis manos y leí la tapa "Romeo y Julieta" -hay no -masculle, no podía creerlo, abrí el libro y estaba allí la inscripción que Edward había escrito el día que él le regalo un libro a Terry, oh demonios, estaba nada más y nada menos que en el cuarto de Terry, no podría haber sido peor, mire a la pared y había varios recortes de periódicos y fotografías, muchos eran de representaciones teatrales y actores y actrices famosos, pero había una foto que resaltaba entre todas, la fotografía de una mujer de largo cabello lacio y hermosos ojos, le di la vuelta a la foto y decía "Eleonore Backer" mire otro recorte y estaba allí, en una presentación de teatro, era actriz, pero había algo que me llamaba la atención, eran los ojos de la mujer, eran preciosos, eran idénticos a los de Terry, entonces siento algo inusual en el ambiente, voltee y vi a Terry mirándome con tristeza en su mirada

-..-que haces aquí? -me pregunto, había cierto tono de molestia en el tono de su voz

-Terry yo..., lo siento no fue mi intensión

-escucha no puedes estar aquí pecosa, no puedes o..., -se mordió el labio inferior

-que te pasa? -el se acerco a mí y me tomo el rostro con sus manos -no fue

-porque no se que podría hacer -me miro la mano y vio la fotografía, frunció el ceño con molestia -que haces con esa foto?

-solo las estaba viendo..., perdón si me he inmiscuido entre tus cosas -empecé a llorar delante él, el cerro los ojos con molestia y golpeo la pared con fuerza, con tanta que me espanto

-esa foto..., es preciada para mi..., esa mujer es mi madre

-tu madre era una actriz? -dije sorprendida

-recuerdas cuando te dije que en mi hogar me acostumbre a que llamasen "bastardo"? -yo asentí y le mire a sus ojos azules -mi padre tuvo un romance con una actriz americana llamada Eleonore Backer, fue una relación algo tortuosa, mi padre estaba listo para tomar el ducado, pero creo que cayó ante el encanto de América -me miro, se refería a mi cuando hablo sobre el "encanto de América"

-y que ocurrió? -le pregunte

-de esa relación naci yo, pero..., mi padre tenía un matrimonio ya arreglado cuando nací, el decidió irse y dejarnos a mi madre y a mí..., de vez en cuando viajaba a América a visitarnos -medio sonrió este al recordar, pero su risa se desvaneció - entonces, un día mientras yo dormía asesinaron a mi madre en nuestro departamento, el duque se entero y me trajo a vivir aquí a Londres con su señora, odie a esa mujer desde el primer instante, a cada rato se refería a mí como eso, un bastardo, mi padre me insistía en que le dijese madre, pero para mí, era la duquesa cara de cerdo, pero todo empeoro con el nacimiento de sus hijos. Las peleas constantes eran la principal causa por las que mi padre me golpeaba, después conocí a Damián y con el aumentaban los problemas, a mi padre no le agradaba que anduviese con él a ningún lado, y después...-callo un momento -Damián se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, hacíamos de todo, creo que allí tuve un punto de quiebre, al venir a San Pablo, mi padre arruinaba todo lo que giraba en torno a mi

-es por eso que tienes tanto odio a tu padre?

-no solo por eso -su mirada parecía perdida -el arruino toda mi vida, y ya nada tiene arreglo

-pero puedo ayudarte..., si tu quieres...- le dije tratando de animarle

-ayúdame -susurro -te pido que me ayudes a dejar de odiar..., a sentir de nuevo a creer que hay una oportunidad para un bastardo como yo

-y lo hare! -le tome de las manos -lo hare Terry, ten fe, que todo se solucionara

-Candy..., no me hables de fe, algo que para mí no existe

-pues sin fe, nada es posible -le abrace con fuerza, era mucho el peso que tenía en su ser -te ayudare, estaré contigo las veces que quieras, escucharte y entenderte

-gracias Candy..., es raro escuchar esto de mi, pero eres un ángel que cayó del cielo para ser mi alegría

-no es raro Terry... -le sonreí y me solté de su abrazo -es que estas empezando a hablar con libertad..., -respire y parpadee un par de veces -escucha debo irme, pero te prometo que mañana podemos reunirnos y charlar, mañana y las veces que quieres

-De acuerdo -me dirigí a la ventana y él me detuvo -Candy! -me llamo y yo me gire a verle

-no le dire a nadie que te escabulles en el cuarto de tus primos -abrí los ojos exorbitantemente, y sentí la sangre fluir hacia mis mejillas, fantástico Candy! Cada vez que estas con Terry te sonrojas, en ese momento me quería morir -pero a cambio tendrás que aceptar mis visitas seguidas y mis invitaciones

-habrá que correr el riesgo -le sonreí, el salió hasta la ventana para ayudarme a pasarme al cuarto de los chicos, cuando me prepare para saltar le bese la mejilla

-buenas noches Terry -me despedí de él, pero algo en mi insistía en que era una locura lo que hacía. Me iría al infierno por esto pero que mas, todo por ver esa traviesa sonrisa torcida en sus labios

-buenas noches querida Candy -me regresa el beso y yo salto, caí de bruces, pero no me molestaba, porque al menos lo había visto y escuchado esa parte triste de su vida, abrí la ventana de los chicos y allí estaban, jugando ajedrez, me miraron y me sonrieron, antes de entrar iba a ver a Terry y cuando veo..., ya no estaba se había esfumado, como una sombra

-..-¿Candy estas bien? -me pregunto Tony

-si..., perfecta -respondí y entre al cuarto, pero me sentía aun estupefacta por Terry, a veces hay que darnos cuenta del dolor de las personas para así entender su comportamiento.

**Continuara...**


	15. Malas Intensiones

**Malas Intensiones.**

* * *

><p>Despues de entrar a la habitacion cerre la ventana y corri la cortina oscura para que no se notara que habia una luz encendida, vi que Stear y Tony estaban sumidos en su partida de ajedrez, les sonrei y me sente en el suelo con ellos<p>

-..-te tardaste siglos Candy..., te caiste de un arbol en el camino? -me bromeo Archie, eso para mi era una ofensa

-estas loco? Soy la mejor trepando Archie

-exacto gatita, trepando eres la mejor, pero aterrizando..., eres tan desastroza como los inventos de Archie

-oye..., no son tan malos

-tiene razon, te pasaste -en ese momento tome una pieza de ajedrez y se la lance en la cabeza

-auch! Eso duele -mascullo Archie sobandose la cabeza

-eso es para que no te metas con Candy ni con Stear -le regaño Tony, el entonces me lanza una bomba que ni yo esperaba -Candy..., necesitamos hablar

-en serio? De que?

-de tu juntita con Grandchester -agrego Stear -hoy nos dijeron que te vieron con el, parece que ustedes se llevan bien

-es un buen amigo -les respondi, me sentia como si estuviese en un interrogatorio, como en esas novelas de suspenso

-Candy... -susurro mi nombre Tony -no me agrada que te juntes con ese tipo, ya has escuchado todo lo que se dice de el aqui en San Pablo y la manera en como actua, ese chico no es bueno..., para ti ni para nadie

-tu que sabes Anthony -le dije llamandolo por su nombre completo -que es lo que saben ustedes Terry es como nosotros..., no lo juzguen

-Candy por favor..., recuerdas la vez que lo conocimos? -me pregunto Archie, yo asenti -esa vez te dije que ni el, ni Damian, algo me dice que no debemos acercarnos a ellos, por favor has lo que te decimos, no queremos que te decepciones

Se que ellos quieren lo mejor para mi, pero ellos no saben lo que yo se, no han visto al verdadero Terry que hay detras de esa dura coraza, el era una persona con sentimientos que lo unico que deseaba era ser comprendido

-aunque apoyo que Grandchester es de lo mas extraño que puede haber en la vida no deberiamos juzgarle -agrego Stear a la tortuosa conversacion, al fin alguien estaba de mi lado

-aun no se que le ven ustedes a Grandchester -mascullo Archie con molestia -es solo un rebelde que obtiene lo que quiere

-ya basta! -les dije alzando la voz un poco -dejenlo tranquilo

-porque lo defiendes tanto? Te gusta? - Me pregunto Archie enarcando una ceja

-eso no es problema de nadie..., solo les digo que lo dejen en paz, por favor

-esta bien Candy! -dijo Tony levantandose del suelo, parecia molesto -dejaremos el tema de Grandchester a un lado, pero lo unico que te decimos es que te alejes de el

Ignore el ultimo detalle de "alejarme de Terry" eso era imposible ya que ahora una parte de mi le pertenecia a el, y ahora con la promesa de acompañarlo a superar sus miedos seria algo mas dificil

-bien..., cambiando el tema, debemos ponernos al dia con 13 -mascullo Stear

-que sucede? -pregunte -tuviste algun sueño o vision?

-algo parecido -respondio Stear acercandose con un pedazo de papel, alli hizo el dibujo de mi camafeo -la figura del camafeo, es..., extraña, parece una rosa que ha sido clavada por una espada y se encierra en un ovalo

-eso ya lo definimos esta tarde -mascullo Archie

-si, pero hoy..., tuve un sueño si asi lo puedo llamar, soñe despierto

-ve al grano Alistear -dije a casi un grito -que viste?

-bueno, lo que he deducido es que la rosa, es el simbolo que normalmente nos ha representado a todos nosotros, representa pureza, union y prosperidad y la espada, logre deducir que es que hay algo que nos esta guardando

-en serio? Vaya eso es bastante logico -dijo Tony pasandose la mano por el cabello

-nos estan guardando -susurre -Tony..., creo que, por eso no te paso nada el dia de tu accidente! -todos me miraron sorprendidos - si..., algo te protegia ese dia

-creo que es posible -dijo sorprendido -yo debi morir ese dia, pero..., el circulo, que significa?

-que hay un secreto, en nuestra familia hay un secreto que al parecer nos hace peligrar

-y ese secreto ronda alrededor de 13 -dije con mi brazo apoyado en el hombro de Stear

-posiblemente -fue lo ultimo que dijo. Nada en este momento era razonable, habia algo rondando alrededor de nosotros, que era..., no lo se, pero algo de eso salvo a Tony de morir, si es posible de que haya un motivo para que mi Tony no falleciera y para que todos estuviesemos juntos

-chicos..., esto es algo..., de verdad incomodo

-pues..., creo que tienes razon, no puedo creerlo, Stear, estas seguro de esto? -pregunto Tony blanco como el papel

-no lo se..., fue, solo un sueño, y..., a veces tienden a cambiar

-hermano, a decir verdad ya esto me esta asustando... -le responde Archie pasandose la mano por el pelo -deberiamos parar con esto, podriamos llevarnos un mal rato con esto

-no! -grito Tony, eso me sorprendio, el jamas se exasperaba asi -no vamos a parar ahora, todos corremos peligro y es mentira que los adultos arreglaran esto, lo haremos nosotros

Al parecer a Tony le habia pegado mucho eso, se acerco a la ventana y medio corrio la cortina, mirando a la sublime oscuridad, me acerque a el y coloque mi mano en su hombro

-si te salvo..., fue porque tenias algo que hacer aqui Tony, asi que deberias agradecer que estas vivo -le dije tratando de animarlo

-la gatita tiene razon -dijo Archie -me agrada que estes aqui con nosotros, como seria este colegio sin ti

-y la familia -agrego Stear

-gracias por su apoyo chicos..., a decir verdad me alientan -exclamo con su destellante sonrisa -no se que seria de mi sin ustedes -senti la mano de Tony apretando la mia y volteo a mirarme con sus ojos azul celeste, sabia por donde iba la cosa, pero no queria cortar el momento

-vamos por una partida de Poker? -pregunte -ya soy casi una experta

-te apoyo mi pecosa -respondio Tony con un tono mucho mas alegre. Todos nos acomodamos en el suelo y nos dispusimos a echar algunas partidas y a reirnos de algunas cosas, solo para evitar que el tema de 13, las pesadillas y cosas que nos hagan sentir mal, estuvimos alli como hasta las dos de la mañana, me escabulli de la habitacion de los chicos y empece a trepar a traves de las ramas de los arboles de regreso a mi cuarto, haciendo el mas minimo silencio para que los celadores no notaran mi prescencia, salte a mi cuarto silenciosamente, Patty aun seguia dormida, gracias al cielo ella tiene el sueño pesado, cerre bien la ventana y corri la cortina, me estaba muriendo del sueño, me quite la ropa y la tire a un rincon de la habitacion, entonces senti eso de nuevo..., alguien me estaba observando, voltee a todos lados del cuarto, aprete los puños con fuerza

-no vas a poder con nosotros -dije a casi un hilo de voz, tenia que ser firme, ese psicopata no iba a poder con el Clan Andley. Me dirigi a mi cama despues de hacer mis oraciones, cerre mis ojos y empece a soñar con esos ojos azul zafiro que me incitaban a navegar en el mar oscuro de estos y a descubrir sus secretos, pero el sueño poco a poco fue hundiendose mas hasta no sentir nada mas.

Me adentre en el sueño mas profundo que pude haber tenido, alli estaban todos otra vez, Edward, Annie, Archie, Stear, Patty, Nikolay, Tony y adelante, listo para recibirme Terry, quien alargaba su mano para que yo la tomase, su rostro brillaba como el sol, su porte arrogante que me hacia realizar cualquier cosa por el, toque su piel, y era caliente, super caliente. El cerro sus ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos eran negro azabache, su semblante habia cambiado, era palido, delgado y habia odio en su mirada, me espante, me solte de su agarre y empece a correr, lo unico que habia era una oscuridad sublime, senti como me asfixiaba, lloraba de miedo ver a Terry asi, no me agrado, para nada, en un momento me detuve en medio de la negrura en la que me encontraba y habia alguien sentado en una silla, con el rostro mirando al suelo, tenia cabello de color castaño cobrizo, me acerque a el, iba a colocar mi mano en su hombro pero el me agarro con fuerza, senti el ardor en este, como si me quemaba, grite por instinto

-AAAAAHHHH! -gitaba golpeando mi almohada

-Candy..., Candy.., Candy..., despierta! -me zarandeo Patty, tanto asi que tuvo que pegarme para reaccionar -tranquilizate..., que te pasa linda?

-no..., no lo se..., estaba soñando y estabamos nosotros..., habia mucha oscuridad, me asuste y corri despues..., -un ardor me molestaba con el simple roce de la tela de mi bata, estire mi brazo y enrrolle la manga de esta

-oh Santo Cielo Candy..., que te paso?

-no..., no lo se -me coloque la mano que tenia libre en mi boca, tenia el brazo con dolorosas marcas, parecian dedos, como si una mano me hubiese sujetado con fuerza -el sueño...

-que? -pregunto Patty -tuviste una vision?

-eso creo, bueno, estabamos nosotros, y Terry

-Terry Grandchester? Que hacia el en tu sueño?

-no lo se..., recuerdo que en el sueño me extendio su mano y de repente su semblante cambio, su rostro, sus ojos todo, no parecia el..., me daba miedo, empece a correr y habia un chico, me tomo del brazo y era muy caliente, parecia hervir -Patty se levanto bruscamente de la cama

-eso no era un sueño entonces..., si paso, estuvo aqui y te hizo eso Candy -estuvo ella estrujandose las manos con temor -el sujeto intento hacerte daño en sueños, ahora esta aprovechandose de tus habilidades y..., por Dios Stear

-tranquila..., el debe estar bien, no pienses eso -mire a la ventana y vi el amanecer -dejemos este tema a un lado..., debo ir alistandome, tengo clases temprano..., y tu?

-tengo la primera hora libre, deberias cubrirte eso para que nadie lo vea

-las mangas del uniforme lo cubriran -explique. Me levante y arregle rapidamente, pero a pesar de la ducha no podia dejar de pensar en esa pesadilla, me pase la mano por la frente y estaba sudando frio

-Candy que te sucede? -pregunto Patty, creo que se dio cuenta de mi aspecto

-nada..., es que aun estoy asustada -le explique, el camafeo guindaba de mi cuello hasta tocar mis manos, lo acomode para verlo, las gemas, la forma y lo escrito en la parte de atras, si de verdad hay algo que nos esta protegiendo que se de a mostrar y nos saque de este mal trago -debo irme

-ten cuidado

-lo hare..., Patty! -le dije haciendo que ella volteara -ten cuidado -sali de mi habitacion para entrar a clases, hacia frio y las nubes ocultaban el sol, que mal, en mis adentros temia que lo que Patty habia deducido fuese verdad y 13 nos estuviese atacando en un sitio donde nadie puede ayudarnos, pero analice

-que tonteria! -masculle, no era posible que las personas se metieran en los sueños de las otras, eso hasta para mi es imposible, segui caminando. Aun era muy temprano para mi primera clase, asi que decidí irme a la parte trasera del colegio, donde había un pequeño césped con bancos, me senté en uno de ellos, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la tranquilidad del momento, senti el viento frio tocar mi piel y enredar mi cabello, era fascinante. Cuando de repente mi preciado silencio fue sustituido por una preciosa voz aterciopelada, esa voz era inconfundible, se escuchaba de cerca, pero aún así tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar.

-..-Te digo que no -dijo Terry con molestia

-Ya lo viste, lo intente pero no tuvo la reacción que esperabas -le respondio Nikolay con nerviosismo -ya no esta en tu poder Terrence

-pero…

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -repitió el.

-No estoy seguro de esto -decía el preocupado -ya no me parece buena idea, desde que ella llego a este maldito colegio todo cambio para mi, ya no creo que pueda hacerlo

-Con todo lo que te has arriesgado...

Ya no pude escuchar mas, ¿a que se referían?, me levante para irme antes de que me pillaran escuchando, pero fue inútil tropecé y caí al césped haciendo que ellos se volvieran en mi direcció

-Candy -susurro Terry con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, mire en su dirección, me miraban con horror, salí a correr, llegue hasta el pasillo principal del colegio, pare para coger aire, mire en todas las direcciones pero no los veía ni a el ni a su amigo, suspire, empecé a caminar hacia mi clase cuando una fuerte mano me agarro del brazo donde tenia la quemadura, me queje de dolor.

-Candy..., espera pecosa

Me volví para encontrarme frente a frente con Terry, me miraba con preocupación y miedo, como es posible que no lo halla escuchado llegar, y como a podido llegar tan rápido? si miraba en todas las direcciones y no lo veía, peor aún que se supone que debería hacer yo ahora.

Pregunte lo primero que me cruzo por la cabeza, quería retrasar el momento en el que me preguntara algo sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿como haces para acercarte sin hacer ningún ruido? -vaya estupidez.

Se puso tenso y quito su perfecta mano de mi brazo, el dolor de este paso despues que la retiro, no pensé que esta absurda pregunta pudiera tener esa reacción en el, definitivamente ocultaba algo, y estaba claro que no quería que yo me enterara.

-No serás que te estas quedando un poco sorda – dijo el con el rostro serio pero con un tono burlo en su voz.

Le mire con odio pero no me dejo hablar.

-Yo quería hablar de otra cosa – me corto.

No ahora venia la parte difícil que se supone que debía decirle.

-Veras yo..., quería saber..., .que fue lo que... -paro de hablar y me miro a los ojos.

Iba a continuar hablando cuando, gracias a Dios, la campana sonó avisando de que las clases ya habían comenzado,.

-Tengo que irme no quiero que me castiguen por llegar tarde -me despedí dejándolo allí plantado y salí a correr..

Llegue a clase de Geografia, la maestra ya estaba dentro, suspire y toque la puerta.

-Adelante.

-perdón por llegar tarde, me han surgido unos imprevisto -me disculpe.

-que no se vuelva a repetir, pasa – dijo mirándome con desaprobación.

Vi como todos mis compañeros me miraban, algunos incluso cuchicheaban, Eliza le decia algo al oido a Luisa, quien sonrio burlonamente. Me senté junto a Damian, el me miro con una mirada que inclusive me dio miedo, Neil estaba delante de el, me vio con una rabia tremenda, yo entrecerre los ojos, para advertirle que no se tenia que meter conmigo, jamas.

-damas, caballeros, quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Anne Briggter -su nombre retumbo en mi cabeza, y alli aparecio ella, con su largo cabello negro hasta la cintura, traia un lazo rojo en este, sus ojos celestes brillaban de emocion, me voltearon a ver, parecia sorprendida de verme alli -puede sentarse al frente de Winchester y Andley -le respondio la maestra, ella camino y se sento delante de mi, medio volteo a verme y me parecio ver una chispa especial. Si habia una esperanza.

Al terminar la clase espere a que todos salieran del aula, los unicos que quedaban eran Eliza, Neil, Damian, Annie y yo

-que haces aqui huerfana? -me reto Eliza, es que definitivamente esta no buscaba la paz

-nada..., es que estoy esperando a alguien -masculle, Neil se acerco al lado de esta y se quedo observando a Damian

-hey..., tu -le dijo a Damian, quien lo vio retante -de donde conoces a esta campesina? -ya se estaba pasando

-eso a ti no te importa Leagan -le reto este levantandose de su asiento -quien te crees tu?

-yo?! Pues soy Neil Leagan..., provengo de la estirpe mas poderosa de Londres, los Andley, tengo mas categoria -Damian lo vio con una sonrisa burlona, parecia que le daba risa

-con que un Andley no? -volteo a mirarme este -Candy..., esta lacra no se parece ni a ti, ni a tus primos

-modera tus palabras con mi hermano -le regaño Eliza, quien pretendia abofetearlo pero este le sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza, la estaba lastimando -sueltame!

-ustedes me dan risa -se burlo Damian, Annie vio la escena y aparto a Damian de Eliza

-por favor ya basta -le suplico pero el no le hacia caso, con su otra mano la empujo al suelo, sorprendida por ese acto reaccione para ayudarle a Eliza, tuve que pegarle a Damian en la cabeza con un libro para que la soltara, ni Eliza ni Neil son santos de mi devocion, pero ni iba a permitir que los lastimasen. Damian me volteo a ver con molestia, y mucha rabia

-con que muy valiente no? -intento abofetearme pero le golpee en la cara, haciendo que voltease su rostro -esto lo pagaras

-eso lo veremos -le rete. Annie se levanto del suelo rapidamente y sin querer me tomo de la mano, fue grandioso que mi amiga, la que crei que jamas volveria a hablarme estaba a mi lado. Damian se alejo del salon con rabia, tirando todo lo que estaba a su paso, Eliza y Neil se quedaron viendome

-como hiciste eso? -pregunto Eliza sorprendida

-no hice nada especial..., lo aprendi con ustedes -les respondi con sorna -ese sujeto es un abusador, no se dejen amedrentar -le dije mientras me quitaba una gota de sudor de mi frente

-pero..., wao, fue sorprendente -mascullo Annie aun aferrada a mi mano

-vamonos hermana..., -recomendo Neil pasandole la mano por el cuello a la pelirroja, quien parecia anonadada de que alguien la tratara tan mal, ella no ha visto nada. Despues que los Leagan se fueron del salon, Annie se acerco a mi y se aferro y mi cuello

-hermanita..., jamas crei verte aqui, pero..., pero como

-fui adoptada un año despues que tu, los Andley se encargaron de mi adopcion -le explique

-dijiste que tu nunca te hirias del Hogar de Ponny -me reprocho con lagrimas en sus ojos

-y tu que jamas me olvidarias -le dije mientras me aferraba mas a su abrazo -pero me alegra que no me hayas olvidado amiga..., gracias

Permanecimos asi un rato, pero parecia una eternidad, alli hablamos de nuestras vidas y de todo lo que nos habia pasado, en ese momento un toquido nos interrumpe

-..-chicas..., que hacen aqui? -pregunto Edward -porque lloran? Les paso algo

-no..., bueno si, pero algo muy bueno, Edward ella es Annie Briggter, una vieja amiga

-la conozco Candy, ella fue una gran alumna en Chicado, incluso yo mismo me encargue de su papeleo para San Pablo, los Briggter son personas agradables -entonces ya se conocian.., fantastico

-no crei que viniese a Londres Padre Greene, al parecer el padre Jacques no se molesto con el que viniese solo

-soy mayor de edad Annie, y dime? Tus padres como estan?

-de maravilla gracias -respondio alegremente

-bien niñas, tengo una clase que dar, porque mejor no se van a su otra clase, Candy -me llamo el sacerdote -te mandaron a decir tus primos que te quieren ver en la biblioteca

-esta bien..., Annie, vienes conmigo?

-lo siento Candy, estoy en la clase de teologia con el padre Greene -respondio

-oye..., fantastico, el es un buen maestro

-lo se -se rio junto conmigo -pero si quieres..., nos podemos ver en el comedor

-claro, asi aprovecho y te presento a mis primos

-esta bien -me volvio a abrazar con fuerza -me da mucho..., pero mucho gusto volverte a ver hermana

-y tu a mi..., hermana -le dije mientras me despedia de ella. Corri hacia la biblioteca para encontrarme con los chicos, pero alguien me agarro del brazo con fuerza.

-necesito que hablemos pecosa...

Un escalofrió me recorrió por toda la columna vertebral, me tiro del brazo y me guío a el pequeño jardin donde lo habia visto temprano, lejos de la multitud de estudiantes

-necesito que me respondas algo..., y hablame con sinceridad..., te arrepientes de estar conmigo

-que pregunta es esa Terry

-solo respondeme...

-por supuesto que no, de que diablos estas hablando, eres una persona dulce

-no soy lo que crees, te lo dije anoche

-hablas como si fueses el mismisimo demonio en persona Terry, escucha, eres la persona mas fascinante que hay en la faz de la tierra, y no deseo que pienses de esa manera, te prometi ayudarte y lo hare- porque le contaba esto, o porque de repente llega como un loco a imterrogarme.

-Lo siento -dijo volviendo la cara -no crei que pensaras eso

Estuvimos un rato mas en silencio hasta que el lo rompió.

-Que hacías esta mañana aqui?

Empezaban las preguntas.

-mi clase era temprano, así que decidí irme a los bancos traseros a relajarme, se que por allí no suelen ir los alumnos.

Pareció meditar mi respuesta, para luego atacarme con otra mas.

-Candy, que fue...lo que-

-No escuche nada de lo que tu ya no estabas dispuesto a hacer– mierda, me e descubierto yo sola, espero que no me haya oído, estoy tan nerviosa que no e pensado lo que he dicho.

Vi como se tensaba, si que lo a oído.

-¿Que fue lo que oíste exactamente? -pregunto con miedo.

-No escuche nada -me miro confundido.

-Te das cuenta de que te contradices tu sola – si, si que me doy cuenta, soy estúpida.

-¿Que fue lo que escuchaste? -repitió en un tono mas severo.

Empecé a ponerme mas nerviosa y de nuevo ese sudor frió me recorría el cuerpo, lo veía todo nublado, sentí que en cualquier momento me iba a caer al suelo, pude escuchar la voz de Terry llamarme "Candy, Candy!, estas bien, que te ocurre".

De repente todo negro, no supe mas de mi en ese momento

Desperté en una cama, mire desorientada hasta que vi a Terry, mirarme con cara de preocupación.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunte en un susurro.

-En la enfermería

_-¿Que es lo que a pasado?_

-Estábamos detras del colegio hablando, cuando te pusiste blanca y un sudor recorría tu cara, empecé a llamarte pero era como si no estuvieras aquí y de repente te desmayaste, pude cogerte antes de que cayeras al suelo.

-Ah...

Terry se levanto de la silla y se puso despaldas a mi.

-ya le mande a avisar a tus amigos que estabas aqui

-no era necesario que lo hicieses -le respondi, pero el entonces solto aire

-Candy, lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar todo lo que escuchaste esta mañana, y alejarte de San Pablo..., .aquí no estas segura.

-es la segunda vez que me lo dices

-si..., y lo mantengo firme, tu y tus primos no estan seguros aqui en este colegio, vayanse, te lo pido, por favor

-no lo hare -le replique -no lo hare Terry..., que te pasa no te dejare!

-soy un peligro para ti no entiendes! -grito -todo lo que toco lo destruyo

-eso mentira es lo que quieres dar a mostrar pero no es asi -habia empezado a llorar, entre la rabia y la confusion Tony entra y le plasma un golpe a Terry en la cara

-que le hiciste a Candy bastardo! -le grito Tony con molestia, Stear lo agarro del uniforme para evitar que lo moliese a golpes

-no le hice nada Browm -le explico

-entonces porque esta llorando? Te matare maldito -de nuevo Tony se le avento y le golpeo el estomago y Terry contraataco

-basta! Basta! -les grite. En ese momento la madre superiora entra y los ve peleando

-señor Brown! Señor Grandchester que significa esto? -dijo la mujer horrorizada

-el empezo -señalo Tony a Terry con molestia

-esto es el colmo con ustedes dos, ambos estan castigados -concluyo la religiosa, me levante bruscamente de la cama para interceder por estos dos

-no los castigue madre, la culpa de que se pelearan fue mia

-Candice basta -me grito la mujer y volteo a mirar a Terry y a Tony -ustedes dos no asistiran a las actividades de Mayo y se quedaran en los cuartos de aislamiento

-noo! -dijeron Archie y Stear al unisono -no puede, Anthony no ha hecho nada

-es mi ultima palabra señor Cornwell, y no se entrometa o los acompañara -con molestia se retiro de la enfermeria. Terry se limpio la sangre de su labio y ve a Tony con odio

-no creas que esto quedara asi Brown, me las pagaras, desearas no haberte metido conmigo

-pues quiero verlo Grandchester -exclamo Tony acercandose a mi. Terry me miro con lastima y se alejo de la enfermeria, yo temblaba del miedo, me aferre al abrazo de Tony y Stear

-el no me hizo nada Anthony..., no me hizo nada, no debiste golpearlo

-creo que debiste racionalizar primo..., -le explico Stear a Tony, quien se masajeaba la cabeza

-pero se lo merecia..., asi que no me arrepiento de nada, ese tipo es malo

-tu que sabes Anthony, tu no tienes visiones, ni sueños, no sabes nada de esto..., no sabes -le grito Stear muy, muy enojado

-pues a pesar de no tener ni tus sueños ni las visiones de Candy puedo ver sus actitudes, puedo ver la alegria de Candy, las aflicciones de Archie, tus preocupaciones, las tristezas de Patty y hasta los celos de Eliza y Neil, pero con el no veo nada..., ese tipo no tiene nada, esta seco, no tiene alma!

-te estas escuchando? -dijo Archie indignado -estas diciendo lo que quieres creer..., Tony..., el hecho que no te caiga no era motivo para golpearlo

-porque?... -le acerque a el y lo empuje con rabia -no debiste hacerlo Tony..., no debiste -le grite con rabia, el me vio con sus ojos cristalizados, una lagrima cayo de sus ojos azul celeste, yo queria a Tony, pero este sobrepaso el limite, y Terry era el limite...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Muuchas gracias por sus reviews chicas, agradezcanle a Blackberry Smartphone, ya que sin este y la aplicacion "Word To Go" nunca hubiese podido continuar. Y ahora si, se acabo a hora feliz entre el Clan, es hora de meterle algo de sangre, ya muchos secretos se estan dando a descubrir, en el otro hare mas candente la relacion entre Terry y Candy, ahora si merecen estar juntos..., Reviews please?<strong>


	16. Amor Peligroso

**Amor Peligroso**

* * *

><p>-Candy..., Candy por favor escuchame! -me gritaba Tony mientras yo salia molesta de la enfermeria, ni siquiera me habia molestado para avisarle a la enfermera la salida de alli ni nada, Tony me agarra del hombro y yo le di un manotazo de la rabia<p>

-no..., es que no entiendo que te pasa Anthony -regaño Stear, estaba muy molesto, al igual que yo -tu no eres asi

-tienes razon..., y perdon a todos por haberme comportado como un imbecil, no soy asi, pero es que ese tipo me hace hervir la sangre y pense que te habia hecho algo para que te pusieses asi -fue la respuesta de el, con una mano me limpie una lagrima de mi mejilla, ya no sabia que pensar, tenia mucha rabia en mi, jamas me habia sentido asi, con tantos sentimientos negativos

-ya..., ya..! Dejen de pelear, ya no podemos hacer nada, Tony esta castigado..., junto con Grandchester, no creo que vayamos al bosque el domingo asi -dijo Stear, era el unico de nosotros que trataba de mantenerse en calma, pero sudaba mucho

-pues de igual forma iremos -grite, respire y solte el aire profusamente, me pase la mano por el pelo, enredandome los dedos con mis rizos -y bien...? Edward me dijo que ustedes estaban en la biblioteca..., descubrieron algo? -les pregunte, Archie volteo hacia ambos lados, como si ocultara algo

-necesito que vean esto chicos -exclamo, de repente se desabrocha los puños del uniforme y se levanta las mangas, suspire, tenia las mismas marcas de dedos en su brazo -amaneci con estas extrañas quemaduras, parecen la mano de una persona

-Archie... -lo interrumpi, hice lo mismo que el y le mostre mis marcas -yo tambien las tengo y lo peor..., soñe con la persona que hizo esto

Stear y Tony le levantan sus mangas y al igual que Archie y yo tenian esas quemaduras, todos nos sorprendimos, ya la cosa estaba empeorando

-esto no es bueno..., si los cuatro tenemos estas marcas es porque viene tras nosotros -mascullo Archie con temor

-no digas eso hermano..., 13 no nos hara nada, lo juro por mi vida..., -le dijo Stear a su hermano menor -eso no es nada, lo que encontre en la biblioteca podria llegar a ser una explicacion a todo esto..., necesitamos ir a un sitio donde no halla nadie

Un sitio donde no hubiese nadie, ya lo tenia

-yo se..., siganme -empece a correr en medio del pasillo, tratando de que las religiosas no nos viesen, atravesamos el patio hasta alejarnos de la estructura del colegio

-hacia donde vamos Candy? -me pregunto Tony

-hacia aquella colina, vamos -alli todos arrancamos a correr, hasta llegar a la segunda Colina de Ponny, alli les explique a los chicos acerca de ese lugar

-a decir verdad si se parece a la colina de Ponny, ademas..., hay tanta paz aqui, no hay..., miedo, ni nada, es perfecto -susurro Archie sentandose en el fino pasto -quisiera que parase el tiempo

-para que? -le pregunte

-para no haber venido a este maldito colegio, donde lo que lo unico que hemos vivido son tragedias

-te apoyo -le dijo su hermano -no me hubiese importado replicarle a la tia Abuela con tal de no haber venido aqui, que dicen ustedes dos? -nos pregunto Stear a Tony y a mi

-yo en parte queria venir..., conocer gente..., ver otras cosas, y ademas salir del control de la tia abuela -explico Tony, vaya, quien lo diria viniendo de el

-lo creo de todos menos de ti..., tu..., Anthony Alexander Brown Andley querias escapartele a la tia abuela! El sobrino favorito -dijo Archie sorprendido, Tony lo vio con indignacion

-ya callate..., todos estamos aqui por obligacion, nadie queria venir, inclusive tu Candy

-tienes razon, yo tampoco queria venir, hubiese preferido quedarme castigada en Chicago antes que venir aqui -pero a la vez agradecia por estar aqui, ya que conoci a Terry, el fue la unica razon por la cual no me he escapado de aqui -ahora si..., que encontraste en la biblioteca Stear

-pues..., halle esto en una seccion nada bonita -saco un pesado libro de color rojo con una estrella dorada encerrada en un circulo, no tenia que ser Edward para saber que eso era un pentaculo -no hay cosas nada bonitas aqui

-espera!..., hay acaso una seccion del mal en la biblioteca..., de un colegio religioso? -dije sorprendida

-pues al parecer en todas las bibliotecas del mundo hay textos como este, tambien encontramos el famoso "martillo de las brujas" pero estamos en temas un poco mas..., infernales -exclamo con ironia Stear, no quiero saber que quiso decir con eso, bueno, si queria saber, ya que de eso dependen nuestras vidad -leele lo que encontraste hermano

-bien -Stear abrio el libro y en seguida un viento frio soplo, yo me estremeci en seguida, pero no hable acerca de eso -aqui habla acerca de criaturas que atacan a humanos para devorarles sus organos y beber su sangre

-lo de beber sangre es propio de vampiros -explico Tony

-eso no es del todo cierto..., existen tambien los súcubos y los íncubos

-que es eso? -pregunte

-son demonios que a simple vista son como los humanos, al igual que los vampiros poseen una belleza inigualable pero..., estos son mas salvajes, poseen grandes habilidades, pero necesitan sangre y corazones para mantenerse fuertes

-y ellos..., son inmortales? -pregunto Archie

-bueno..., si y no

-que significa eso? No pueden ser las dos cosas -explique levantándome del suelo

-pero escucha -me regaño -son inmortales mientras se mantengan "llenos" pero son débiles cuando necesitan comer, la única manera de matarles es con un puñal en el corazón

-y que mas dice? No habla sobre posibles..., características? -le pregunte temerosa

-no..., no dice mas, estamos en las mismas, no tenemos nada que nos ayude a comprobar que 13 es un ser sobrenatural -respondió, entonces Archie grito

-oigan..., Edward podría ayudarnos

-no..., no podemos -le dijo Tony con molestia -el no debe saber nada de esto

-pues..., creo que necesitamos su ayuda, es el único en quien podemos confiar en San Pablo-Archie parecía bastante excitado con ese tema, tal vez una respuesta simple lo puso así. Esperamos un rato para encaminamos otra vez al colegio, a decir verdad no quería regresar, teníamos una paz increíble en la Colina, sentía que en el colegio me asfixiaba y que en cualquier momento caería muerta por causa de 13 -aquí es..., en el aula 5-E -susurro Archie mientras entrabamos sigilosamente al aula, estaba oscura porque Edward estaba usando un proyector de cintas, mas bien negativos, buscamos los últimos asientos vacios para escuchar lo que el estaba hablando

-no crees que deberíamos esperar a que terminase? -pregunto Tony a su primo

-claro que no..., es ahora o nunca-le sugirió a su primo rubio, mire al frente para escucharle

-..-bien..., ya que quedo claro la división de la biblia y las legiones de Ángeles vamos con una parte que a muchos no les ira a gustar, Demonios..., los demonios son el ejercito del enemigo de Dios, normalmente estos trabajan en legiones y se les conocen por varios nombres -explicaba, yo sentía mi piel erizar en ese momento, un estudiante levanto la mano para preguntar

-es verdad que los espantos pueden llegar a ser demonios Sr. Greene? -pregunto el estudiante, Edward sonrió al escuchar eso

-eso es cierto Sr. Facinelli..., aquellos cuentos acerca de la Llorona, el Silbón y cosas así son demonios, aunque los pueblos a nivel mundial les colocan nombres, para diferenciarlos, continuando con la clase..., a veces estas criaturas llegan a tomar forma humana, para así atacar de forma mas directa a los individuos, en la antigüedad se creía que las personas que tenían muchos lunares o eran "pecosos" eran personas con algún pacto con estos entes

-te hablan Candy -me bromeo Archie, yo le di un golpe en el estomago haciendo que el se quejara -lo siento

-la próxima será en la cara -le dije molesta y volví mi vista hacia el frente

-..-hubieron varios textos que se inspiraron para erradicar a todo tipo de secta, tales como el famoso Martillo de las brujas, no se si alguno de ustedes lo ha escuchado -otro estudiante levanto la mano

-si señorita Briggter? -había olvidado que Annie estaba aquí

-usted ha exorcistado a alguien alguna vez?

-pues..., a decir verdad no, para eso se necesita bastante experiencia y años de estudio, porque les diré algo jóvenes, los demonios no son un juego, son peligrosos y si ustedes les permiten la entrada son capaces de hacer las cosas mas terribles que puedan creer, hasta el punto de enloquecerles y matarles -esa respuesta retumbo en mi mente, me hizo temblar, Annie volvió a preguntar

-que clase de demonios hay?

-bueno, existe gran variedad, pero los mas conocidos son Leviatán, Baal y algunos se conocen como los súcubos, íncubos y vampiros, todos atacan con gran ferocidad -Edward miro al final del salón y nos vio a los cuatro -bien..., creo que pueden retirarse mañana continuamos con esta clase, por favor traer un ensayo acerca de un relato bíblico en mi escritorio el viernes

Esperamos a que los estudiantes saliesen del salón para acercarnos, solo quedaba Annie allí ayudando a Edward con sus cosas

-no creí que se escabulleran en esta clase -mascullo Edward entre risas

-si..., lo que pasa es que Archie quiere que lo exorcicen -bromee, Archie parecía fulminarme con la mirada, el joven sacerdote se rio. Vi a mi amiga y la presente -chicos, ella es Annie Briggter, es mi mejor amiga, Annie, ellos son mis primos Stear, Tony y Archie

-es un placer, pero tu nombre no es Anthony? -le pregunto a mi primo

-si..., pero me dice Tony -respondió mi primo, Annie saludo a los Cornwell, pero Archie parecía que babeaba

-un placer, Archibald Cornwell para servirle señorita, ah! Llámame Archie -se presento mi primo tomando su mano y besándola delicadamente, Annie se estremeció al ver como el tomaba su mano, hasta se ruborizo

-el gusto es mío señor -le dijo mi amiga con sorna, fantástico

-y que tanto hacían aquí? Que yo sepa ustedes no toman esta clase -dijo Edward quitándose la sotana y guardándola en su maletín

-lo que paso es que Candy tuvo otro desmayo -le explico Stear, Edward frunció el ceño preocupado

-estas bien Candy?

-si..., fantástica -respondí, pero sabia que era mentira

-creo que deberías ir a un doctor

-no necesito un doctor, necesitamos respuestas -explique, entendí a Archie y ya estaba harta de guardar secretos, necesitábamos ayuda

-Candy..., no! -exclamo Stear con sus ojos abiertos

-ya basta, alguien debe saberlo y Edward es el único en el quien podemos confiar para ayudarnos

-a decir verdad apoyo a Candy y a Archie -Tony fruncio el ceño y me apoyo, despues de haberlo tratado tan mal -el unico que puede ayudarnos eres tu -lo señalo

-esperen..., esperen... -nos detuvo Edward con las palmas de las manos extendidas y sus ojos cerrados, respiro y abrio sus esmeraldas -que les sucede?

-Annie por favor sal de aqui -le pedi a mi amiga

-pero...

-por favor..., no quiero que te metas en esto, es muy delicado -le suplique

-pero podria ayudarles -insistio la pelinegra

-esto es peligroso Annie -agrego Advirtio Archie a mi amiga -ya hay muchas personas involucradas, asi que por favor deberias salir

Annie se quedo viendonos a todos, con sus manos temblorosas, pero al final tomo sus cosas

-gracias por la clase Edward, Candy..., cuando te sientas en confianza puedes hablar conmigo, chicos..., es un placer -esperamos a que Annie saliera, la puerta se cerro haciendo un sonido sordo.

-bien chicos..., sientense y me explican que les sucede -nos pidio Edward, por donde empezar, era la parte mas complicada

-esta bien..., pero Edward..., lo hacemos porque eres el unico que nos puede ayudar a resolver esto -dijo Tony con su rostro triste. Al fin y sin mas remedio le explicamos la situacion a Edward, desde nuestra llegada al colegio, los sueños, los ataques, y su relacion. El parecia no creerlo, sus ojos verdes parecian dos platos, su rostro palidecio y se estrujaba las manos, cada uno de nosotros expreso lo vivido y Stear le enseño el libro que encontro en la biblioteca, el vio las imagenes de este y se hizo la señal de la cruz

-..-hay..., hay algo mas que quieran mostrar -pregunto, yo me levante la manga del uniforme

-anoche mientras dormia esa cosa me hizo esto

-ustedes lo han nombrado "13" por una secuencia que fue elaboraba por Leonardo Fibonnacci en 1783

-exacto, pero en numeros desordenados y...- Stear iba a seguir explicandole pero el joven sacerdote lo silencio, se levanto de su silla pasandose la mano por el cuello

-porque no dijeron algo? Se dan cuenta de lo que les esta pasando? Ustedes creen que los asesinatos del colegio los ha hecho una persona que posiblemente tenga..., habilidades sobrenaturales... Le han escrito al menos a sus responsables

-no queriamos que nadie mas lo supiese! -grito Archie tirando una silla hacia atras -ademas nadie nos creeria

-yo les creo chicos..., pudieron dirigirse a mi para poder hacer algo -se mordio el labio inferior, sus ojos estaban cristalizados -quien mas lo sabe?

-Patty..., es la unica que nos ha acompañado con este martirio -respondio Stear de brazos cruzados

-y sus otros primos? Eliza y Neil..., saben de esto?

-no..., ellos estan al margen de todo esto, y asi se quedara..., perdon por no haber confiado en ti -dije con mis lagrimas brotando de mis ojos, Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-tranquila Candy..., esto pasara -susurro

-cuando? Cuando se acabara? Cuando 13 decida matarnos?

-no..., escuchenme, no pasara nada, yo los ayudare, en lo que sea necesario... -nos explico a los cuatro, nos tomo de las manos a todos -solo la fe los podra salvar

-gracias -nosotros nos aferramos a esa fe, que era la unica que podria ayudarnos. Ese dia fue el peor de todos, Edward se entero del castigo y la pelea entre Terry y Anthony y de que estaban castigados, pero en este caso el no podia interceder por ninguno de los dos. Aun me sentia mal, pero no era fisicamente, las palabras d Terry aun me afectaban, me carcomian, el hecho de que me suplicara irme del colegio por segunda vez, es como si tratara de advertirme, el resto del dia trate de hacerme lo mas invisible que pude, los chicos se volvieron a sus actividades, pero no hablaban con nadie, solo entre ellos, a Terry no lo vi mas ese dia, de seguro estaba molesto conmigo, fui muy dura con el, eso era cierto, a Annie no le quise explicar nada, ya en el colegio la pondran al corriente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en San Pablo. Yo me fui a cumplir "mi castigo" con Edward pero el no queria expresar nada de lo que le habia contado, lo enviamos a la boca del Lobo sin querer, lo que ocasiono nuestra desesperacion. La noche fue de la patada para mi, no dormi casi, ni siquiera la llegada de mi amiga Annie me pudo mantener de buen humor. El nuevo dia iba por el mismo camino, habia llovido a cantaros la noche anterior, me desperte sin animos de nada, con un frio que me calaba hasta los pies.

-..-Candyy! -me llamaron, que fastidio, tuve que voltear y alli estaban Annie y Patty, las habia presentado a ambas anoche en la cena y parecia que se llevaron bien desde el principio, eran muy parecidas -dormilona menos mal que te levantaste -exclamo Patty a casi un grito

-que sucede? -pregunte pasandome la mano por el pelo

-bueno..., ayer andabas muy depresiva y se me ocurrio si querias ir a la ciudad con nosotras..., el clima esta perfecto -sugirio Patty, yo estaba indispuesta

-no lo se, es que..., hay mucha lluvia -me excuse -ademas hoy tengo clase de arte y no quiero decepcionar a Tony

-tienes razon, no me acordaba..., pero dime si al menos aceptarias ir esta noche a una posada? Tenemos permiso de salir, por favor Candy -les sonrei, no sabia que decirles

-vamos si? Nos divertiremos, ademas desde que llegue no he tenido tiempo para compartir contigo, solo con Patty y de vez en cuando con los Leagan -mire a mi amiga..., no queria decepcionarla, tuve que hacer lo que menos me gusta, mentir

-tratare de ir, pero no prometo nada -les explique

-gracias Candy, eres la mejor amiga -me abrazo con fuerza -Patty vamos, la maestra Lewton debe de estar esperando este reporte -ambas chicas salieron corriendo muy alegres, envidie su alegria, esa chispa la habia perdido

-no la has perdido..., sigues siendo una mona traviesa -me dijeron. Voltee a todos lados, parecia que alguien habia leido mi mente, me estremeci al escuchar eso, el vaho salia de mi boca, todo me asustaba y sentia esa prescencia que estaba mirandome, alguien puso su mano en mi hombro, y senti ese chispazo que me agradaba sentir

-..-Terry..., no se suponia que no querias que me acercara mas a ti?

-si..., pero mentiria pecosa -dio una mediana sonrisa -como te sientes

-bien -explique -porque te me acercas ahora repentinamente arrepentido?

-quiero que me acompañes

-no..., estas actuando mas extraño de lo normal Terry, ya no se ni que pensar

-puedes pensar lo que quieras Candy, pero por favor..., acompañame

Me tomo de la mano, estaba muy caliente, pero era agradable, al menos no sentia el frio molesto. No hablamos hasta que el decidio romper el hielo

-siento mucho como me comporte ayer

-eres extraño..., a veces temo cuando explotas de esa manera, que vendra la proxima vez? Me trataras igual?

-noo! -exclamo ofendido -no..., no lo haria, nunca, eso seria una falta a mi honor de Caballero

-eres un arrogante..., pero me agrada que seas asi, me haces sentir..., segura

-que tanto?

-pues..., no lo se, tanto para confiarte mi vida -me sonrio, creo que le gusto eso. Caminamos hasta el lugar que me ha llenado de temores desde los doce años, las caballerizas, me detuve en seco, jadee al encontrarme en el lugar

-que te pasa Candy?

-no..., no por favor no... -replique con miedo -por favor Terry no..., no quiero estar aqui..., por favor -no me reconocia en ese momento, todas esas imagenes del accidente vinieron a mi mente, en especial la de una niña rubia asustadiza, que no sabia que hacer, mis lagrimas se abrieron como una fuente, el miedo arropo mi mente y el sudor frio se hizo presente

-pecosa..., sssshhh, tranquilizate, solo son caballos, nada mas, no hacen nada -del miedo me aferre a el y lo abrace con fuerza, tenia mucho miedo, moje su fina camisa con mis lagrimas, el me tomo de la cara y me miro fijamente a los ojos -se lo que te paso Candy y no temas..., yo te voy a cuidar, no dejare que nada te pase, nadie te lastimara nunca mas

-hablas como si tu tuvieses el poder de borrar la marcas de mi vida

-tienes razon..., pero al menor permiteme borrar una -me tiro del brazo y me dirigio dentro de la caballeriza, habia muchos caballos, al vernos entrar se espantaron, muchos relincharon y empezaban a saltar, como si supiesen que habia algo malo dentro

-los caballos..., parecen..

-asustados, si, ellos sienten el miedo de las personas..., sienten tu miedo -me susurro al oido, me dirigio a un hermoso caballo de hermoso pelaje marron, pero a pesar de su hermosura le temia -ella es Theodora, a la que he considerado mi fiel compañera, vamos, acariciala

-no... -me negue rotundamente, pero Terry tomo mi mano y la dirigio hacia la cabeza del animal, mis musculos se tensaron para evitar tocar al animal, pero el señor Grandchester era insistente, me hizo tocar a su animal, era calida y suave, el animal parecia tranquilizarle el calor de mi piel

-lo ves? No te hizo nada..., aun piensas que es peligroso?

-pues..., Tony una vez casi muere por causa de un caballo..., y yo casi con el

-pero no fue asi, tu estas aqui..., viva -por el momento, no sabria que podia pasar en cualquier momento, me senti acongojada en ese momento, Terry me estrecho hacia su pecho -estas a salvo..., no hay nada que temer

El beso mi frente con cariño, mi corazon se agito como el aleteo de un colibri, mire a los ojos a Terry, sus hermosos ojos azules me veian suplicante, adoraba sus ojos

-Candy..., eres..., la unica persona que no tiene miedo de acercarse a mi

-porque lo dices?

-todos los que me conocen no se acercan a mi, y si me conoces sientes como si..., olvidalo

Su semblante cambio repentinamente, el poso su mano en mi mejilla y lentamente se acerco a mi rostro, sus labios acariciaron mis mejillas, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios

-no!... -lo empuje lejos de mi, me miro con tristeza

-esta bien pequeña, te entiendo..., pero aceptarias al menos venir a la practica de Equitacion mañana?

-lo..., lo intentare -le dije, trate de sonreirle, el me revolvio el cabello, el relinchar de los caballos me hizo espantar, pero Terry estaba alli, no sentia tanto miedo con el a mi lado

-bien..., debo alistarme, para la practica

-si..., bueno, yo dare una vuelta hasta que llegue la hora de la clase de arte

-hey! Tambien me toca arte hoy

-espero verte alli... -le respondi

-ya vete..., Edward te esta esperando en la oficina

-no es verdad -le recrimine

-despues no digas que te he mentido -justo en ese momento Eliza entra a las caballerizas con Luisa

-que hacen ustedes dos solos White? -pregunto Luisa mirandonos

-no te interesa -le respondio Terry, quien se coloco detras de mi, como que en señal de defensa, Luisa se intimido al verle tras mio -tienes algun problema Montgomery? -pregunto Terry fulminandolas con la mirada, por lo visto a Eliza le espanto eso, voltee a ver a Terry y estaba con el ceño fruncido y de nuevo el repentino cambio del color de sus ojos

-nn..., nada Terry solo..., veniamos a ver a..., los caballos -respondio Eliza, no entiendo a esta chica, desde que entro a San Pablo le ha tenido miedo a Terry, como si supiera que es diferente...

-adios -respondi y sali corriendo de ese lugar que me traia tantos malos recuerdos. Corri hacia la oficina de Edward, solo para ver que Terry mentia

-..-hola Candy, justo en este momento te mande a llamar

Demonios..., si era verdad, como lo hizo? No lo se

-bueno, hoy toca arreglar los libros del estante de alla -señalo, habia algo de desorden alli, pero no seria problema

-mmm, esta bien y que mas?

-necesito que escribas una carta que va con destino a Boston, aqui esta el mensaje, el remitente y la direccion, despues yo ire al correo a enviarla... -Edward se levanto y saco una caja llena de papeles y libros que en seguida coloco en la mesa

-que es eso?

-esto? Son informacion bibliografica que saque de la biblioteca hace dias, que debo ir a entregar, regreso en un momento, no te molesta que te deje sola

-no..., descuida, no me caere por la ventana -bromee

-suenas convincente, cuidado entonces -Edward salio de la oficina y yo me dedique a cumplir con mi trabajo, arregle los libros y de una vez limpio los estantes, era un trabajo rapido, terminaria todo antes de que el llegase, mientras estaba arreglando las cartas de este en la mesa note una vieja fotografia, la tome entre mis mano y estaba Edward con aquella mujer con la que soñe hacia tiempo, era hermosa, aunque no sabia como, me hacia sentir bien, acaricie esa foto delicadamente

-..-_pequeña... -_una voz que parecia un eco se hizo sentir -_Elizabeth_- me pare de bruces al escuchar eso, lo que iba a hacer era lo mas loco

-hola! Que quieres? -exclame -quien es Elizabeth

-..-_no estas sola.._ -me decia la voz, no tenia miedo, era extraño, sentia paz, como si nada pudiese dañarme -_pronto pasara_

-que pasara? -susurre, espere a obtener una respuesta pero nada, esa voz se perdio, ya no dijo mas nada, que o quien era?. Entonces recorde algo crucial, habia escuchado el nombre Elizabeth y ese era el nombre de la madre de Edward, mire la foto y vi que se habia empañado, de nuevo ese sudor frio me recorrio el cuerpo, tal vez todos tienen razon y debia ir con un medico. La puerta de la oficina se abre lentamente, mostrando la cabellera negra de Nikolay

-..-necesitamos hablar Candy -me dijo -es acerca de Terry

-en este momento -le explique

-deberias -mascullo mientras descargaba su peso en el escritorio -tu aunque no lo creas corres peligro -deje lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atencion

-que?

-lo que oyes..., alejate de Terry y de Damian

-no te entiendo? Tu..., tu eres amigo de ellos

-porque aprecio mi vida deje de acercarme a ellos, ya a Terry le deje en claro mis planes de irme de San Pablo y todo

-te vas?

-si..., regresare a Rumania, en unos dias, despues que termine de organizar mi papeleo, y por favor -me tomo de la mano, temblaba -vete antes de que sea tarde, no dejes que su prescencia de invada y acabe contigo

Me moleste en ese momento, pero no queria expresarlo

-no sabes de lo que estas hablando -exclame, el solto mi mano, su rostro palidecio

-no sabes lo que estas haciendo Candy

-tal vez..., pero si algo llegase a pasar no estare sola

-eres valiente Candy..., me agrada -me respondio sonriente -si quieres respuestas busca a Claudia -me sugirio -ella lo sabe

Salio de la oficina y volteo a mirarme por ultima vez con sus ojos azules para luego cerrar la puerta con un sonido seco

Me quede parada, un buen rato, analizando las palabras de Nikolay, todos parecian estar en contra de Terry y Damian, aunque a este ultimo ya lo habia colocado en mi lista negra mental, la cual estaba encabezada por los Leagan. Termine de realizar mi trabajo y mandar las cartas a los Estados Unidos, pero aun estaba distraida en las palabras de Nikolay

-..-Candy..., Candy? Estas aqui? -me llamo Edward, no me habia dado cuenta que el me estaba hablando

-si..., aqui estoy Eddie..., aahh..., creo que ya debo irme a clases

-eso mismo iba a decirte, tienes que irte, terminaste?

-oh..., si..., ya escribi la carta y esta lista para enviar, los libros por orden y aproveche para limpiar y abrir las ventanas para que entrase algo de aire frio

-oh pecosa, eres un angel, gracias

-no hay de que -le dije mientras me retiraba del lugar -oye Edward

-si?

-esta noche saldremos a la ciudad, Patty consiguio un permiso, sabra Dios como

-creo que yo se como -sonrio -esta mañana llego su abuela de Florida y la sorprendio, hubieses visto el rostro de felicidad de la chica, y esta pidio permiso para que ella y cinco estudiantes mas salieran

-ah..., con que asi fue?

-pues si..., porque me preguntas eso?

-para que salgas con nosotros, a decir verdad no me siento segura desde que..., te contamos lo que nos pasa

-hey..., tranquila, no les pasara nada, no ha habido mas..., incidentes desde aquella vez en el pasillo, y lo de las marcas -me tomo del brazo con cuidado -hay que prestar atencion a las advertencias, segun Tony tu y Stear tienen..., visiones

-algo asi, empezaron al llegar al colegio

-entonces no las obvien, a cada minima sensacion es una advertencia y las señales, tomalas en serio

-me estas diciendo esto para concluir que no puedes ir..., verdad?

-algo asi..., pero descuida, los compensare, no se como, pero lo hare, lo prometo

-esta bien..., adios -me despedi de el y sali corriendo a mi habitacion para buscar mis cosas, entre ellas el material para la clase de hoy que era evaluativa, me estaba muriendo del frio, antes de entrar al salon de clases me tocaron por la espalda, haciendome gritar y dejar caer mis cosas, ya sabia quien era, no era necesario ser un genio

-..-Terry..., no hagas eso?! -le grite

-lo siento..., es que..., fue muy gracioso -se rio el muy imbecil, pero se lo pasaba por verse tan lindo cuando reia

-que quieres? -le pregunte mientras me disponia a recoger mis cosas, el se agacho y me ayudo

-a decir verdad queria saber si tenias pareja en la clase de Arte?

Lo mire sorprendida, no me lo esperaba, pero era demasiado tarde

-lo siento..., estoy con Tony -rodo los ojos con molestia

-porque a pesar de todo lo sigues perdonando?

-es mi amigo..., y mi familia..., y a el le debo todo -mientras recogia un lapiz este se resbalo de mis dedos y toco el piso, lo iba a recoger y en ese momento Terry lo iba a hacer tambien y ambos nos tocamos dedos, nos miramos fijamente, cara a cara, un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda, me levante y trate de evadirle

-y andas con el y le perdonas todo por agradecimiento, que sigue ahora? Que te proponga matrimonio? -exclamo a casi un grito

Tony llega en el peor momento

-..Candy..., vamonos -me miro serio -no qioero que estes cerca de este monstruo

-tu no mandas sobre ella Bro-le reclamo Terry -estuvieron a punto de matarse otra vez

-oigan..., la maestra ya llego, entren -nos aviso un estudiante de nuestra clase, no volvimos a mirarnos hasta entrar al aula, Terry se sento al fondo, en un rincon oscuro solo..., sin nadie a su lado. De nuevo, la sensacion de que alguien me miraba me empezaba a molestar, mire a mi derecha y estaba ella..., Claudia, igual de sola que Terry, pero ella era diferente, era sombria, amaba la soledad como que le alegraba, la famosa Claudia, cual era su secreto?

-..-Candy..., que tanto miras a esa chica? -me pregunto Tony, se calle y me acerque a su oido

-es Claudia..., la chica de la que todos hablan

-la..., traumada? -frunci el ceño al escuchar eso, recuerdo que asi llamo Terry a Edward cuando lo conocio -es..., misteriosa, y parece como si...

-...guardara un secreto -complete la frase

-exacto... -mascullo Tony

-estudiantes! -nos llamo la atencion la maestra, nosotros nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos. Esta nos explico lo que ibamos a realizar, era solo hacer un boceto, nada mas..., facil, para Tony porque yo era un desastre. Decidimos hacer una pintura del portal de las rosas, ambos recordamos en seguida ese lugar, no pude evitar lagrimear

bien? -me pregunto mi primo -estas llorando

-no..., es el olor de la pintura, nada mas -menti, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre

-extrañas Chicago..., no es asi?

-como lo sabes?

-recuerdas cuando te dije que sentia cosas? Eso mismo es lo que siento

-tu..., acaso puedes sentir..., emociones

-pues..., desde que era un niño podia saber cuando alguien estaba triste..., enojado o..., era diferente, no era necesario ver su expresion facial ya que podia sentirlo en mi mente

-porque..., porque jamas lo dijiste?

-tenemos suficientes problemas con 13 y contigo y con Stear, no queria terminar de formar revuelo entre nosotros -mientras hablaba dibujaba una rosa extra en el lienzo -mi madre sabia que era especial

-y creo que tenia razon..., todos tienen razon al decir que eres una persona sensible, pero yo opino que a veces eres impulsivo

Ambos estallamos a reir en silencio

-le enseñare el trabajo a la maestra -Tony se levanto junto con el lienzo, dejandome sola en el puesto.

Tuve esa sensacion de Deja vu, un miedo que me invadio de repente, ese escalofrio en mi espalda, no era normal, por impulso gire hacia atras para mirar a Terry, su rostro estaba tenso, su mirada fija en un solo sitio, y era al frente, a Tony, estaba llena de odio

_-las señales_

La voz otra vez en mi mente, me hablaba de..., las señales, eso es, volvi mi vista a la mesa de unos compañeros, tenian un frasco donde tenian unos pinceles y unas cuchillas con las cuales estaban trabajando, veia a otros estudiantes reian en medio de la clase, pero Terry aun seguia inherte en su mesa mirandole, volvi la vista al frasco de las cuchillas, el cual parecia moverse, abri los ojos al notar eso, me levante de mi asiento de bruces, derramando pintura roja en mi blusa, manchandose mi pecho

-por Dios! -susurre, vi el frasco moverse otra vez pero mas fuerte, su contenido parecia volar, y vi a Tony, tire la mesa a un lado y corri al frente -Tony!

Lo empuje a el y a la maestra, dejandonos caer al suelo, un fuerte ardor en mi brazo me hizo gritar, Tony me estrecho a su pecho dejandonos a cinco centimetros el uno del otro, me vio con horror, deslizo su mano por mi brazo y senti algo humedo que rodaba por este, el retiro su mano y manchaba en sangre, nos levantamos y vimos que algunas cuchillas se habian clavado en la pizarra, los estudiantes se pararon de sus asientos espantados

-estan bien?... -que paso?

Eran las preguntas de todos, vimos a la maestra y tenia una herida en su brazo al igual que yo, pero sangraba demasiado

-debemos llevarla a la enfermeria, esta perdiendo mucha sangre -sugirio una estudiante, levantaron a la religiosa del suelo, el charco de sangre se derramo de su brazo, yo aun estaba en shock, no parecia que estaba en este mundo, en medio de mi delirio vi la figura de Terry salir espantado del salon y sus ojos..., eran negros, completamente, todas sus orbes, jadee al verle asi

Despues que varios estudiantes salieron con la religiosa, quedamos un grupo con interrogantes

-que paso? Como fue que..., salieron volando las cuchillas no entiendo -decia el chico dueño de estas

-seguro que no las tiraste -le pregunto Tony molesto

-solo vimos el frasco moverse y luego..., eso -respondio su compañero -ademas salieron volando con fuerza, nadie podria haberlo hecho

-ya..., ya dejen de hablar, estan alterando a White, segura que no quieres ir a la enfermeria -me pregunto una compañera mientras me limpiaba la herida -podria infectarse

-segura Diana -le respondi -debemos es..., preocuparnos por la maestra Grace

-no entiendo que esta pasando en este colegio -escuche susurrar a alguien -todo esta pasando desde la llegada de los Andley

Estuve a punto de levantarme y decirles unas cuantas verdades a esos chicos, pero el dolor me contuvo

-ya estas lista -me respondio Diana, en ese momento el martirio del colegio entra por la puerta

-Browm, White, necesito que vengan a mi oficina en este instante -eso no era buena señal, la madre Superiora nos veia con molestia, Tony me veia espantado, ambos pensamos lo mismo en ese momento, 13 tenia que ver en esto y Tony era su victima principal.

Al entrar a la oficina de esta se pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa

-porque sera que cada vez que ocurre algo como lo de hoy ustedes..., ustedes estan alli?

-madre superiora por favor usted no entiende -le explique

-que debo entender señorita White? Que ustedes siempre estan en la escena del crimen o que siempre ocurre un accidente con ustedes

-por favor usted no entiende nada de esto Madre Superiora -alzo la voz Tony con molestia

-se esta atreviendo a retarme señor Brown?

-no..., no lo esta haciendo, nosotros si -Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty entran por la puerta de la oficina retantes -ellos no tienen la culpa de nada es ese desquiciado

-de quien estan hablando? -pregunto la mujer con molestia

-del asesino de San Pablo...! El fue quien le hizo esto a la hermana Grace -grito Stear dandole un golpe a la mesa

-usted señor Cornwell no se atreva a alzarme la voz o desea ir a los cuartos de aislamiento, ademas de donde sacan esa ridicula historia

-es que es cierto? -agrego Patty -yo he visto lo que ha hecho esa cosa y hasta hemos investigado

-jamas habia escuchado semejantes mentiras en especial de usted señorita O'Brien

-no estamos mintiendo -le grite a la mujer -todo esto es cierto, lo que ocurrio hoy fue causa de ese monstruo y todos corremos peligro, debe hacer algo maldicion! -grite desesperada

-silencio señorita White! -me respondio la mujer -lo que ustedes estan hablando son incoherencias

-incoherencias? Usted vieja cabeza hueca no sabe que es lo que estamos viviendo..., no lo sabe si no hacemos algo nos mataran!

-ya basta..., se acabo, todos ustedes estan castigados, todos ustedes -nos grito molesta

-..-no puede hacernos esto, tenemos permiso de salir -replico Patty sorprendida

-pues esta suspendido, ahora quiero que se retiren de aqui, no los quiero ver mas -nos echo esta, todos salimos de la oficina con rabia, no nos creia

-..,esto va a acabar con nosotros -masculle, Patty volteo a mirarme y me abrazo, estaba triste, con el castigo se le iba a impedir salir con su abuela

-creo que ya no saldremos hoy -mascullo Annie con sus brazos cruzados -de que asesino hablaba?

-es una larga historia -le respondio Archie

-me gustan las historias, creo que..., podrian decirme

Nos miro a todos a los ojos

-de eso era lo que hablaban con Edward? -pregunto

-si..., de eso era lo que hablabamos -respondio Tony -esto es peligroso Annie, no queremos que mas nadie sepa de esto, por favor

-lo prometo -nadie lo sabra y..., al menos deseo que sean sinceros, son los unicos que conozco y Candy...

La mire a sus ojos, reflejaba tristeza

-tu y yo jamas guardamos secretos, por favor que este secreto no nos vuelva a separar

-asi lo hare -abrace a mi amiga tambien, ya esta situacion nos estaba absorbiendo, hoy querian matar a Tony y mañana? Quien sera?

-vamonos..., antes de que empiecen a decir que nosotros somos los que hicieron esto -agrego Stear con molestia, decidimos encerrarnos en la oficina de Edward todo el dia, este supo de lo que habia ocurrido y nos entendio, Patty con tristeza le escribio hablo con su abuela y le dijo que la habian suspendido, se entristecio al escuchar que su nieta no podria salir, y fue por nuestra culpa. La tarde se nublo completamente, iba a llover, un mal presagio para mi

-ya chicos..., no se pongan asi -nos animo Edward

-es que todo esto fue culpa nuestra -agrego Stear

-no..., no fue culpa de ustedes, por amor a Dios ustedes creen eso?

-pues si -le respondi con molestia

-es falso, 13 lo que quiere es que se debiliten, se aislen y asi atacarlos, mientras esten debiles, no lo entienden!?

-sera posible? -pregunto Tony -eso es lo que quiere..., aislarnos?

-si..., no lo permitan -nos sugirio Edward, me levante de mi silla para salir -a donde vas? -me pregunto

-ire por aire fresco

-hay frio y va a llover -me respondieron

-no importa..., ademas el aire frio se siente -sali de la oficina sin despedirme de nadie, necesitaba pensar, asi que arranque a correr a la segunda Colina de Ponny, alli sentiria paz, alli nadie me dañaria

Al llegar me sente en las raices del arbol y cerre los ojos, me perdi en mi mundo, queria olvidar todo lo que estaba pasandome.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, solo desperté de ese trance cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, abrí los ojos para hacer contacto con los ojos mas bonitos de la tierra, los de él, los de Terry.

-hola pecosa -sonrío

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunte confusa

-vaya vaya, veo que no tienes modales, ya ni siquiera saludas, vas directa al grano pequeña pecosa -río.

Le mire y su rostro estaba tenso, claro estaba palido, esta tarde no estaba asi

-vale lo siento -sonreí - hola Terry, ¿que pasa?

-otra vez vas al grano -volvió a reír – veo que aun insistes en parecer propiedad ajena- susurro mirándome serio

No pensaba seguir con la disputa de Tony, así que preferí ignorarlo, se veia que estaba nervioso

-¿me vas a contestar? - el capto la indirecta de que no quería hablar de ello, el viento fio se dio a conocer y los relampagos, iba a llover, y muy fuerte, Terry vio mi brazo vendadoy cambio el tema.

-te lastimaste mucho? -pregunto

-solo una cortada nada mas -le dije -y me vas a explicar por que..-

-hoy estas muy habladora ¿verdad? -me corto.

-si ¿te molesta? -dije ofendida- por que si te molesta puedes irte nadie te a dicho que me hablaras, ni te acercaras a mí.

-tienes razón... -susurro

Ahora era cuando me sentía culpable, había sido muy ruda con él, soy una estúpida, llevo queriendo hablar con el de manera civilizada y voy y me comporto tan mal con él, ya que me estaba hablando con tanto cariño y amabilidad y voy yo y meto la pata.

-lo siento, he sido muy brusca, pero compréndeme, primero me dices que debo olvidar todo lo que escuche la otra mañana -me miro sorprendido, vale ya lo he confesado no hay marcha atrás –actuas de lo mas extraño con Nikolay y Damian y ademas que no entiendo porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti desde la charla aquella noche en tu cuarto, de repente apareces y me vuelves hablar como siempre, que digo como siempre, a veces eres tosco, torpe y odioso y otras veces te comportas mejor conmigo, me hablas con cariño y amabilidad, cosa que antes te costaba un poco

-crees en los chismes de las personas? -pregunto ofendido -en los pasillos siempre inventan cosas

-no les creo..., pero es como si todo lo que me has estado mostrando últimamente fuera una fachada y este sea tu verdadero yo - me miro aún mas sorprendido – o quizás me equivoque y la fachada sea el comportamiento que estas teniendo ahora conmigo, pero la verdad no lo se, lo único que se es que ahora que estas aquí a mi lado sentado soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, y no me preguntes por que, por que la verdad no tengo ni idea y sabes...-

-calla - me corto mirándome intensamente a los ojos, habia empezado a llover, ambos nos levantamos del cesped y yo me pegue al arbol

Oh Dios!, ¿yo había dicho todo eso? En que estaba pensando y encima me había callado, notaba que me estaba poniendo como un tomate, vamos Candy di algo, di algo, va a pensar que eres tonta.

-¿Q...-que? -dije sin respiración por su mirada

Bien creo que con mi mala interpretación he parecido aún mas tonta.

Note que su mirada tenia un brillo especial, mi corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, sentía mi pulso disparado y el color de mis mejillas iban en aumento, puso una de sus perfectas mano en mi mejilla derecha e instintivamente me entro miedo, un trueno sono con fuerza, al escuchar eso reaccione y me incline un poco hacia atrás, el lo noto, pero nada de eso le hizo retroceder.

-no tienes por que temer mi mona pecas, no te voy hacer daño, ni yo ni nadie -susurro dolido y note que sus palabras tenían un doble significado.

Se fue acercando un poco mas a mi rostro y yo volví a mi posición inicial, invitándole a que prosiguiera con lo que fuera hacer, se encontraba a centímetros de mi y yo cerré los ojos, sentí como sus labios rozaban mi labio superior para luego bajar y aplastar sus labios contra los míos, era la sensación mas apasionante que jamás había experimentado, lo que empezó siendo un beso dulce acabo por ser apasionante, sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos y yo le seguí el juego..., el juego en el que ambos habiamos caido

Fui levantando mis manos y envolviéndolas en su pelo, él fue escurriendo sus brazos por mis hombros hasta llegar a mis caderas, nos separábamos un poco para respirar pero luego volvía apoderarse de mis labios.

Poco a poco la lluvia empezo a caer mas fuerte empapandonos, me estrecho mas a su pecho, y yo no se lo impedía, me gustaba esa sensación, no quería darme cuenta por mis estúpidas sospechas, por mi desconfianza hacia las personas, pero yo estaba enamorada de Terry, el era lo que yo quería y por lo visto era correspondido, como pude estar tan ciega.

Sentía sus manos viajar por mi cuerpo, sin esperármelo empece a jadear, sin separar nuestros labios, sin separar nuestros brazos, acabamos el beso mirandonos frente a frente, el depositaba tiernos besos en todo mi rostro, pasaron unos minutos mas hasta que el se separo de mi, la lluvia seguía mojándonos..., entonces el hablo

-no sabes cuanto he deseado que pasara esto desde que te conocí – clavo su mirada en mis ojos – Candy, Te amo

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si..., estos ya se declararon su amor, sera que podran afrontarlo con el suceso que marcara a todos? 13 intentara intrometerse en ellos y..., quien es 13? Quien sera la proxima victima? Les aseguro que esta mas cerca de lo que creen... si quieren contactarse conmigo este es mi BBM 229085db para las usuarias de Blackberry y, alguien sabe de Amparo de Grandchester?...<strong>

**Reviews Please?**


	17. Juegos Macabros

**Juegos Macabros**

* * *

><p>Aun no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando! Terry acaba de decir que me amaba, esas palabras que en un segundo pueden llegar a cambiarle la vida a alguien, me sentia la mujer mas dichosa en ese momento, aun seguia lloviendo, nos tumbamos en el cesped mojado mirandonos el uno al otro, olvidando la existencia de todo<p>

-..-que tanto me miras? -susurre mientras el me acariciaba la barbilla

-tus ojos, son hermosos..., -sonrio coquetamente -tener tus ojos debe ser ilegal y mas cuando miras, sólo inspiras a los pensamientos mas pecaminosos

-..-que cosas dices Terry -le sonrei y acaricie su humedo cabello, jamas crei estar asi junto a el, los dos, solos

-como es que me embrujaste aquella noche en Mauritania?

-jaja, yo no fui quien aparecio en medio de la niebla como un fantasma -bromee, el me estrecho mas a su pecho, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazon, pero habia algo inusual..., sus latidos eran debiles, el coloco sus manos en mi cabello y empezo a acariciarme

-desearia pasar toda mi eternidad asi

-eternidad? Jajaja -me rei -es un termino bastante amplio, sin fin, preferiria toda una vida y quizas otra

-pues..., si necesito siete vidas contigo, lo hare -se acerco de nuevo y me beso, con la misma intensidad que hace unos minutos, me separe de el y lo mire de nuevo a sus orbes azules

-eres increible mi arrogante mocoso engreido -lo abrace, queria llorar en ese momento

-Candy….., soy uno de los hombres mas peligrosos del mundo, pero al final decidi que queria ser yo mismo..., pero contigo -esas palabras me estremecieron y me separe de el

-que quieres decir con eso Terry? -dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

-pues..., yo -titubeo, pero al final se resigno -debemos regresar..., antes de que nos te resfries -nos incorporamos y empezamos a correr bajo la lluvia como dos niños pequeños

No habia sentido tanta felicidad en mi vida, Terry sentia los mismos sentimientos que yo, y me habia dicho que me amaba, pero yo aun no me sentia preparada para decir esas palabras que nos unirian. Me acompaño hasta mi habitacion, con cuidado de que nadie lo viese

-..-te veo..., mañana? -pregunto

-si..., -coloque mis manos en sus mejillas y le di un pequeño beso en la frente, me sentia valiente para hacer todo lo que fuese -te quiero

El se acerco y me beso tiernamente, abri los ojos y me refleje en sus ojos azules, brillaban con gran intensidad

-te amo mi dulce pecosa -se solto de mi y lo vi perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Yo brinque de felicidad, Terry me amaba, no sabia como el podia sentir lo mismo que yo, no era nadie para el, me sentia insignificante delante de el, pero su proteccion era algo fantastico.

Patty y Annie estaban en la habitacion esperandome, me regañaron al verme toda empapada, pero no me importo! En este momento ni los Leagan ni 13 podrian quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, me quite la ropa empapada y me meti a bañar, me quede en la tina recordando a Terry, me toque los labios para recordar ese beso lleno de amor, tenia miedo de que esto fuese un sueño y nada hubiese pasado, me pellizque y no..., era la mas bella de las realidades

-por Dios..., estoy tan feliz -grite antes de hundirme en el agua de la bañera, cerre los ojos y me perdi en mis hermosos pensamientos, pero fueron nublados por una vision, era como ver el flash de una camara, pero despues de la luz, solo veia unos ojos negros como el carbon, que me daban su mano..., me sali del agua tosiendo abrupamente, estaba asustada, el ardor en mi brazo empezó a molestarme, me lo examine y estaba sangrando de nuevo, vaya que había tenido suerte, me lave el brazo y salí de la tina para arreglarme, tenia muchas marcas en mi cuerpo desde que todo esto empezó y mi siquiera cuando era una niña me había lastimado de tal manera, me coloque la blusa con las mangas mas largas para evitar que se notaran y fue la única manera en la que pude salir a cenar, pero no les iba a contar a ninguno de los chicos lo que me habia pasado con Terry, pero se me notaba a simple vista que algo increible me habia ocurrido

-..-Candy? Que te pasa? -pregunto Archie mirandome -esa mirada...

-que pasa? Es mi mirada -le respondi

-es que asi miran las personas que estan enamoradas, conozco esa expresion, esos ojos iluminados, rozagantes..., vaya ni los Leagan podran quitarte esa sonrisa pecosa -bromeo Archie, senti como mis mejillas se encendian de la verguenza, mire a Tony y estaba serio, parecia que el comentario le molestaba

-..-ya..., ya vamos a comer, te estabamos esperando para eso -fueron las palabras de Tony

-de acuerdo -explique. Todos empezamos a comer, pero eramos a cotilla del colegio desde el incidente en la clase de Arte, todos los estudiantes miraban a nuestra mesa y susurraban cosas, en especial nos miraban a Tony y a mí

-whoa..., todo el mundo los ve -mascullo Annie sorprendida -tan grave fue?

-pues si, aun no entendemos como paso -dijo Tony soltando su cubierto

-que han sabido de la hermana Grace? -pregunte

-esta en el Hospital Presbiteriano, al parecer se corto la arteria y perdio mucha sangre, pero esta a salvo -respondio Patty estrujandose los dedos -pudo haber sido peor

-tienes razon y..., como haremos ahora? A la tia abuela no le ira a gustar nada que los cuatro estemos castigados -agrego Stear a la conversacion

-en eso tienes razon, si se entera de esto no iremos a Escocia, esta vez si nos pasamos

-ni que lo digas... -respondio Annie con su mirada baja -es mi tercer día en el San Pablo y ya estoy castigada, es un nuevo record, este ni Candy lo supera

-Annie! -dije sorprendida, pero despues la mire con dolor -ya te contaron?

-algo asi, acerca del tipo que misteriosamente a asesinado a cuatro estudiantes de la forma mas sadica y que extrañamente les ha dado caza a ustedes -dijo dandole un bocado a su cena -y ustedes..., estan en busca de sospechosos es lo que creo?

-ah..., si -al parecer alguien habia mentido y le habia dicho la verdad a medias, no habian dicho que era posible que nos estuviesemos enfrentando a algo sobrenatural

-deberian dejarle eso a los detectives..., ellos saben lo que hacen -respondio mi amiga

-si, tienes razon Annie pero no logran encontrar ni una misera pista -le dijo Patty, mi amiga nos vio sorprendida

-y acaso ustedes si?

-nn..., pues las similitudes de las muertes, eso, usa el mismo metodo y sabe a quienes atacar por lo visto -dijo Tony con nerviosismo

-ah...!, vaya, bueno les digo que no deberian meterse en cosas asi, podrian salir mal

-no te preocupes, tenemos a alguien que nos cubre las espaldas -dijo Archie sonriendole a esta, Annie se mordio el labio inferior y desvio su mirada hacia la mesa que estaba del otro lado

-esos son Damian Winchester y Terry Grandchester no? -Ambos castaños se pasearon del otro lado de nuestra mesa y voltearon a mirarnos para despues voltear, pero no pude evitar ver a Terry y sonrojarme, el volteo y medio sonrio

-oh si..., par de locos, te recomendamos no acercarte a ellos -le sugirio Archie

-pero este Damian ayer se peleo con Candy -Querida amiga, habias hablado demasiado, los chicos me miraron anonadados

-gatita que quiso decir Annie con eso? -me mordi el labio y me pase la mano por el cabello, estaba en problemas

-pues..., ayer Damian estaba teniendo una pelea con Eliza y practicamente la iba a lastimar..., yo..., intente separarlos y lo abofetee, eso es todo -les dije

A decir verdad sus miradas eran para matar

-creo que mejor los dejo solos..., Patty acompañame a llevar la bandeja -pidio Annie tomando la mano de Patty para despues quedar nosotros solos, y se armo troya

-no se en que estabas pensando Candy..., sabes que no queremos que te juntes, mejor dicho, que ni te acerques a Winchester

-lo se, y si fuese por mi ni me acercaria pero iba a lastimar a Eliza

-y desde cuando te importa su seguridad? -me pregunto Tony con molestia

-no me interesa, pero no voy a dejar que ese tipo les haga algo, ellos no son santos de mi devocion, pero no hay que permitir que les pase algo, de igual modo son nuestra familia -les grite

-en eso tienes razon -mascullo Stear con el ceño fruncido -bien..., bien, debemos..., arreglarnos para la salida al bosque el domingo, todos saldran de paseo y gracias a Candy y a nuestra colaboracion estamos castigados hasta quien sabe cuando

-hasta el año 2012 cuando la tia abuela se entere de esto -dije en broma

-ok..., mejor vamonos, hoy tiene pinta de que va a llover -Tony despues de decir esto miro a la ventana y se veia las nubes oscuras -no me gusta este clima

-pues yo me preocuparia porque 13 no nos atacase en estas circunstancias

-Archie..., no creo que se atreva a hacernos algo, por lo menos hoy no -le dije mientras me humedecia los labios

-quisiera ser tan positivo como tu Candy, pero hay que ser realistas, 13 nos matara si le damos oportunidad

-no Tony -le replique -lo descubriremos antes de que el llegue aunque sea a tocarnos un cabello, si tuviesemos la ayuda de alguien mas...

-dejemos el tema a un lado, Tony ya debe irse a..., los cuartos de castigo -mascullo Stear con ironia -todo por culpa de Grandchester

Deseaba callar a los chicos para que dejaran de difamar a Terry, ahora el era importante para mi y lo defenderia con uñas y dientes. Llevamos nuestras bandejas y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivas habitaciones, yo creo que no iba a poder dormir despues de lo ocurrido hoy, no tanto por el incidente en la clase de Arte, sino por el beso de Terry, es que aun no me la creia, a partir de ahora todo seria diferente

-Patty..., que te pasa? -le pregunte a mi amiga, quien estaba pegada a la ventana

-es que esto es raro.., mira -me mostro una rosa blanca, era la cuarta en estos dias -parece que una de las dos tiene un admirador

-tu crees? -alli empezaron mis dudas otra vez -tal vez sea Stear para ti

-y yo creo que es cierto chico de asombrosos ojos azules y cuerpo escultural -abri los ojos sorprendida, me empece a poner roja, Patty se rio - lo sabia! Es Grandchester!

-Patty por favor no creo que sea el...

-tu no pero yo si, ademas veo que ambos se llevan muy, pero muy bien... -no pude evitar sonreir y morderme el labio inferior -Candy! Dame detalles

-Patty..., no -le lance un cojin que le cayo justo en la cabeza, ella empezo a reirse y me contraataco, reimos como locas, un toquido a la puerta nos interrumpio, me dirigi a abrir y alli estaba Eliza

-que quieres? -le pregunte

-yo? Nada Candy, solo vengo a invitarlas a reunirnos un rato en el salon que esta cerca de los cuartos de castigo, ya le mande a decir a los chicos

-que es lo que quieres en verdad? -le rete

-Nada, solo compartir con ustedes, le prometi a la tia abuela que me comportaria, asi que vamos? Tu tambien estas invitada Patty

-gracias, pero no, debo estudiar -respondio mi amiga secamente

-bien, te espero en unos minutos Candy -ella se despidio y se alejo, me quede super extrañada en ese momento

-no me gusta nada que venga de ella, creo que no deberias ir

-tranquila Patty, ya no le tengo miedo a Eliza -entre al cuarto y busque un abrigo para protegerme del frio, le dije a Patty que no le abriera la puerta a ninguna de las hermanas si se llegasen a aparecer.

Me desplace por la oscuridad de los pasillos, donde en cualquiera de sus rincones podria haber alguien esperando en las esquinas. Estaba pasando por las aulas de clases vaciás, y un escalofrió me recorrió la columna, tenia la sensación que alguien me observaba, me gire pero no vi a nadie, creo que gracias a Terry y a 13 me estaba volviendo paranoica. Una mano me atrajo hacia si tapando mi boca, senti el sadeo incontrolable de la persona

-con que andas sola verdad? Y tu perro guardián? -conocía esa voz, era la de Neil, le empujo lejos de mi

-dejame... -le grite -que quieres?

-tu y yo dejamos una conversacion pendiente

-pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –le respondí con frialdad

-que crees que digan tus primos cuando sepan que andas con el tal Grandchester?

-que sabes de el?

-aparte de que pega fuerte que ustedes andan juntos, no creas que no los he visto, como sera que este secretito llegue a oidos del tio abuelo William

-me estas amenazando?

-esto podria decirse que es mi venganza, imaginatelo! La familia deshonrada por culpa tuya

-vete al infierno Neil -le grite -no quiero volver a escucharte, no tengo nada que ocultar

-en serio? Trata de no andar solita por los pasillos Candy, podrias aparecer de nuevo en Mexico, o mas lejos

-tu ya no me infundes miedo, ni tu ni tu hermana, me vale todo lo que digas, asi que alejate de mi o no querras tener mi puño en tu nariz

Estuve a punto de golpearle pero le salvo la campana

-vaya..., crei que no vendrias, siganme -pidio esta, deje que los hermanos se adelantasen para yo ir tras ellos. Por Dios el sabia acerca de mi relacion con Terry, y si se atreve a hacer algo en su contra? No, ni siquiera podria pensar en ello. Al entrar al salon me espante, estaban los chicos alli y habian muchas velas y un pentaculo dibujado en el suelo, en medio de este habia un tablero de ouija

-que es esto? -pregunte con miedo

-bueno, desde el ataque de la otra vez he estado, con curiosidas de saber que era eso, ya que eso no era humano y traje un tablero de ouija

-donde lo conseguiste Eliza? -pregunto Tony

-tengo mis contactos..., asi que..., quieren saber que es esa cosa?

Senti que el mundo se movia a mis pies, habia escuchado relatos de todo lo que ocurre cuando las personas juegan ese juego, y a decir verdad tenia mucho miedo, todos nos veiamos las caras con terror

-que les pasa? Es solo un juego y sera divertido, prometo que no pasara nada -exclamo Eliza con una sonrisa, los chicos bufaron y aceptaron entrar al juego, los seis nos sentamos alrededor del tablero

-y bien? Como es la cosa? -pregunto Archie

-todos colocamos nuestros dedos justo encima de la plataforma, cada uno de nosotros hara una pregunta y entonces la plataforma se moverá para responder

-segura que no la mueves tu? - pregunte

-segura..., en este juego no se hace trampas

-al menos es lo que tu dices hermana -le contesto Neil mientras colocaba sus dedos, despues Eliza, luego Archie, Stear, Tony y yo, mi corazon empezo a latir con rapidez y los relampagos de observaban por la ventana

-deberiamos irnos viene una tormenta -sugeri con miedo

-no seas miedosa huerfana, ademas es solo un juego..., ahora, empecemos -exclamo Neil mientras le daba una mirada de complicidad a su hermana

Me pase la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, estaba muy nerviosa, mire a los chicos, que se veian muy asustados, sabia que esto era una locura, y una de las peores, la única luz que se encontraba allí era la de las velas, Eliza fue quien empezo con la sesion

-hola..., somos Eliza y Neil Leagan, estamos acompañados con los primos Andley, Alistear, Archibald, Anthony y Candy..., hay alguien alli? -pregunto Eliza, una gota de sudor rodo por su rostro

La plataforma empezo a moverse hacia la esquina izquierda donde marco la palabra _"si",_ la espalda se me erizo completamente

-esto es mentira..., no es posible -susurre con miedo, mi mente me zumbaba diciendome que era una cobarde

-no Candy..., esto es cierto -me respondio Tony con temor -continua Eliza

La pelirroja miro el tablero y respiro

-Candy tiene miedo? -pregunto, su expresion era maliciosa, de nuevo la plataforma estuvo en _"si"_

-vengo yo -dijo Neil, quien se paso la mano por el cabello -los Andley hiran a Escocia en Vacaciones?

-Neil -le reprendio Tony, justo cuando nuestros dedos se dirigen hacia el _"no"_ -esto de seguro lo moviste tu

-no..., creo que no fue el, recuerden que en este juego no se hace trampa -explico Archie tragando saliva -me toca a mi..., algo nos esta persiguiendo?

El tablero se mueve a la palabra _"si"_ y en ese momento una brisa fria se da a sentir

-oigan..., no tienen frio? -pregunto Stear tembloroso

-algo, pero es normal en este lugar -respondio Neil temblando -vamos Archie..., sigue preguntandon tu iniciaste esto

-bien?..., es humano o espiritu?

La plataforma s dirigio a las letras que habian en este y empezo a deletrear

_A-m-b-o-s_

-bien ya basta! Paremos con esto! -reclamo Stear con miedo

-no, sigues tu primo! Haz tu pregunta, la que quieras -le animo Eliza

-esa persona esta aqui en este momento? -la plataforma nos llevo a la palabra _"si"-_ joder! Ya no quiero seguir con esto

-no continua! -le animamos, si 13 estaba alli tendria que respondernos

-cuantos son? –ahora la plataforma se movía a una fila de números, allí paro en el numero 2

-¿2? No entiendo, acaso hay dos involucrados – exclame

-así parece….., podrías darnos una pista de quien o quienes podrían ser?

La plataforma se dirigio a dos letras solamente "_W y G"_ -no tenia ningún significado

-esa es una pista! -susurro Tony -vengo yo ahora, pero no preguntare acerca de eso

-a no? De que preguntaras? -la curiosidad de Eliza era grande, Tony me miro anonadado

-Candy esta enamorada? -demonios eso no lo vi venir, para nada, y para completar la cosa esa se movio hacia el _"si"_ esperaba que no preguntara su nombre, pero el solo jadeo y cerro los ojos, listo para lanzar otra pregunta -los padres de Candy..., estan vivos?

Otra pregunta que no habia visto venir, pero esta capto mi atencion! Tony queria saber de mi familia, de mi pasado, algo que ni yo sabria, pero la esperanza se apago, la plataforma se dirigio hacia el _"no"_, parpadee un par de veces para evitar que las lagrimas saliesen, despues de todo Eliza y Neil tenian razon, si soy una huerfana

-pero ella tiene a alguien de su familia con vida? -el queria una esperanza de que yo no estuviese sola, pero como, ya esta visto que no tengo a nadie que velara por mi, entonces la plataforma volvio a moverse hacia el _"si"_

-oh por Dios! -exclame, si habia alguien..., tenia aunque fuese un primo o alguien que compartiese los mismos lazos que yo -podrias preguntar quien es? No lo se

-podrias decirme quien es? -otra respuesta negativa, no quiso decir quien era, como si quisiese mantenerme lejos de esa persona

-ya basta Anthony, me toca otra vez a mi, dejaste el tema del psicopata para preguntar acerca de la huerfana -le respondio Eliza con fastidio -que buscaba el sujeto del dia del ataque?

El tablero parecia que temblaba bajo nuestros pies, empezo a describir la palabra "a-l-i-m-e-n-t-o"

-no lo entiendo -exclamo Neil -que quieres decir con alimento? -pregunto, esto volvio a deletrear otra palabra "s-a-n-g-r-e", ahora era mi turno de preguntar

-13 mato a los estudiantes para beber su sangre y su corazon? -pregunte, la plataforma se encamino hacia el "si"

-quien demonios es 13? -me pregunto Eliza, le mire con molestia

-el que ocasiono todo esto, esperen, tengo otra pregunta -dije casi a un grito -que quiere? Que es lo que busca en San Pablo? Porque justamente ahora vino a este colegio? Cual es su objetivo?

-Candy….. –susurro Tony espantado

Un trueno nos hizo estremecer y despegar nuestros dedos de la plataforma, pero esta siguio moviendose sola, sin el contacto de nosotros, abrí los ojos exorbitantemente, esto no puede ser

-esto es una broma! -exclamo Eliza sorprendida, acercamos nuestros rostros al tablero y deletreaba solo la palabra "A-n-d-l-e-y" para despues impulsarse a la pared con fuerza, partiendose en dos, como si alguien lo hubiese tomado entre sus manos y lanzado, de nuevo ese viento frio nos estremecio y las velas a nuestro alrededor se apagaron

-yo me largo de aqui! -grito Eliza asustada para despues arrancar a correr, Neil se paro del suelo y corrio tras ella, nosotros los seguimos y los agarramos cerca de la capilla

-espera debemos regresar y cerrar la sesion Liz!, sabes que no es bueno -le decia su hermano con cariño, esta respiraba con dificultad

-no..., no Neil no regresare alli..., tu viste, ustedes vieron lo que ocurrio

-claro que lo vimos, pero si Neil dice que es malo irse sin cerrar esa sesion solo Dios sabe lo que pasara -exclame con temor

Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, advirtiendonos

-regresemos a nuestras habitaciones -recomendo Stear mientras se cubria con su saco -ni una palabra de esto a nadie, entendido?

Todos asentimos y nos encaminamos a nuestros cuartos, nadie hablo acerca de ello mas, como si hubiese infundido miedo, aunque si Neil tenia razon podria pasar algo, ya que nos fuimos y no cerramos esa sesion, sabia que jugar a eso no era buena idea, no pegue el ojo en toda la noche, me preocupaba todo, el juego, la respuesta de que podria tener familia en algun lugar, pero no debia creer en las cosas que me dijo un pedazo de madera, pero si habia una posibilidad? Seria maravilloso, al cerrar mis ojos me imaginaba a una persona pecosa, de cabello rubio con rizos posiblemente y ojos verdes, como yo

-sera posible? -me preguntaba a cada momento, sonreia al imaginarme eso, pero tambien sonreia al recordar el delicioso beso de Terry, por Dios, como habia podido dudar de el.

Y como siempre llego la mañana y no dormi nada por culpa de ese estupido juego, estaba super palida y ojerosa, y el clima estaba en contra, en el pasillo todos tenian un cuchicheo, parecian nerviosos, me acerque a una compañera y le pregunte el porque del alboroto

-Diana..., que esta pasando?

-no lo sabes?..., bueno, encontraron un tablero de Ouija en la sala de reuniones y un pentagrama y muchas velas en el lugar

-en serio? -exclame nerviosa, de verdad causo revuelo eso -quien lo encontro? -pregunte, solo para no levantar sospechas

-quien crees que fue? El padre Greene y la Madre Superiora dando su vuelta matutina, de seguro pegaron el grito al cielo al ver eso y le daran una buena reprimenda a los culpables

Bien, cuando crei que las cosas no podrian salir peor, que el mismisimo Edward lo halla encontrado ya es grave, debia decirselo a los chicos, sobre todo a Tony, no me tarde mucho en llegar a los cuartos de castigo, donde el revuelo era igual, me tropece con alguien en el camino, para mi sorpresa, el Señor Grandchester, este me vio y parecia que en cualquier momento me diria algo

-padre? Candy? -la melodiosa voz de Terry se dio a conocer mientras este salia de la habitacion, el hombre nos vio a ambos, arrugo el rostro

-Terrence entra, debemos hablar -oh no, ese hombre no me daba buena espina, y si trataba de hacerle lo mismo de la ultima vez? No lo permitiria

-señor..., Terry tiene clases en este momento, no creo que pueda..., hablar ahora...

El hombre me fulmino con su mirada oscura, parecia que no le agrado que me metiera en sus asuntos, pero Terry ahora era asunto mio

-padre..., mira esta es Candice White, es una gran amiga..., es..., la hija menor de los Andley -me presento este a su padre, pero me tomo de la mano, parecia que en cualquier momento deberiamos salir corriendo de alli, en seguida el hombre palidecio

-es un gusto, Candice, ahora si me permites debo hablar de asuntos importantes..., con mi hijo

Tuve que asentir y dejarlos solos, Terry acaricio mi mano antes de soltarla y me guiño un ojo, creo que quiso decirme algo. Corri al cuarto de Tony y estaban los chicos, Patty, Annie y ¿Neil? Bien creo que es serio, para que todos estemos reunidos

-que paso? -pregunte, Annie y Patty me vieron molestas

-ya nos contaron el porque de la invitacion de Eliza, como pudieron hacerlo! -Me dijo Patty casi a un grito -saben el revuelo que causaron?

-mi amor fue sin intension! -le explico Stear tomando las manos de Patty

-la ouija? Por amor a Dios ese es un juego que ni siquiera deberia nombrarse! Y menos en la situacion de ustedes

-un momento! Explicate Patty que creo que no entiendo -exigio Neil mirandole

-pues que mientras ellos jugaban con cosas prohibidas algo los persigue para matarlos

-que? -grito Annie sorprendida -eso..., eso no es cierto, estan bromeando no? Dijeron que era una persona….., no un espíritu, demonio o como quieran llamarlo

Ninguno de nosotros respondio, ese silencio fue lo que lo declaro

-por Dios deben decirle a alguien

-ya lo intentamos Annie y nadie nos cree! -alzo la voz Tony con furia -y lo peor de todo es que esta detras de Archie, de Stear, de Neil, de Eliza..., y de Candy y yo

-no nos metas en tu paquete Anthony -le replico Neil al rubio

-pues el apellido del que te sientes tan orgulloso nos metio en esto, si quieres morir en manos de 13 bien, pero no dejare que le pase nada al resto de mi familia! -la rabia de Tony era real en ese momento, Neil parecia molesto y desesperado

-acaso ha pasado algo mas..., que no sepa? -pregunte

-al parecer Eliza no esta bien, no logro dormir despues de lo de anoche y no quiere salir de su habitacion

-pues yo estaria igual si fuese ustedes -agrego Annie, en este momento me arrepiento de haber metido a mi amiga en este embrollo, y no tiene ni una semana en el colegio

-en realidad ninguno de nosotros logro dormir! -reclamo Archie -ya lo decidi, me ire de este colegio apenas lleguen las vacaciones, me importa un bledo lo que diga la tia Abuela

-Archie no! No puedes irte!

-ya lo decidi..., no quiero saber que hay un maniatico sobrenatural que quiere matarnos y si es necesario quitarme el apellido Andley lo hare

-es el apellido de nuestra madre Archie! -le reclamo Stear

-pero ella no esta! Esta en cualquier parte del mundo menos aqui!..., ya no soporto mas esta situacion, es que no lo entienden

-tu crees que es facil!? -le grite -todos deseamos que se acabe pero actuando asi no lo conseguiremos, ahora deja de actuar como una niña Archibald Cornwell -la campana del colegio sono, mala señal, reunion en la capilla. Nos encaminamos a esta, donde solo Dios sabria que era lo que querian averiguar, la madre superiora se veia molesta por lo visto, y mejor ni hablar de la cara de Edward, ahora conoceriamos el enojo del Padre Greene

-..-un momento..., ese no es Greene? El chico que se la pasa con..., Stear? -pregunto Neil sorprendido

-pues si, obviando que no es un estudiante, sino el sacerdote del colegio y que no es un chico, tiene 24 años -le dijo Stear con sorna, el moreno palidecio, creo que insulto al padre en varias ocasiones sin darse cuenta, venir a la primera misa del colegio no fue agradable, y menos ahora, que la madre subia al pulpito enojada, todos los presentes callaron

-de todas las cosas que he visto en San Pablo los utlimos meses esta ha sido la peor -en sus manos estaban los pedazos de madera del juego, los tiro al suelo con molestia -este juego como muchos le dicen, es una abominacion, esto es jugar con fuego, no saben lo que se han metido, ahora..., yo quisiera saber quienes son los responsables de esto?

Todos callaron, ni el zumbido de una mosca se escuchaba

-ya veo..., el crimen se oculta, eso significa que justos pagaran por pecadores..., entonces que asi sea! Se suspenderan las salidas dominicales!

Todos los estudiantes se amotinaron en ese momento, a ninguno le parecio bien, y a nosotros menos, pero la mujer no habia terminado

-se revisaran todas las habitaciones de los estudiantes, en ambas alas habran celadores vigilando, y la hora de apagar luces sera a las ocho de la noche y tendran horas extra de clases..., -exclamo la mujer con molestia -las extrañas cosas que estan ocurriendo aqui ameritan estas decisiones, y es posible que el festival de las rosas sea suspendido, ahora el Padre Greene subira y explicara que es lo que ese juego significa.

La madre se bajo del pulpito, y el joven de cabello rojizo subio al pulpito, nos miro y estaba molesto y dolido

-de verdad..., esta situacion es muy frustrante, en Chicago recuerdo haber visto a personas enloquecer por este juego, solo por diversion, y no medir las consecuencias, pero la pregunta, que es este juego...? Les respondere y espero no repetirlo, El "juego" de la ouija consiste en poner las manos sobre una pequeña plataforma que se desplaza lentamente sobre un tablero, movida por alguna fuerza misteriosa, el tablero está inscrito con números y las letras del alfabeto, alli los jugadores esperan respuesta a sus preguntas según las letras sobre las que se mueva la plataforma y entonces la supuesta "diversión" está en la curiosidad y el misterio de comunicarse con algún espíritu que revela secretos y, cuanto más parezca 'funcionar', más la ouija y el espíritu detrás de ella atrae y ata, hasta convertirse en una obsesión.

-chicos deberiamos hablar -les sugeri a mis primos

-estas loca? Alli si nos castigarian gravemente -me reto Neil con molestia

-si vamos a hablar debemos hacerlo antes de que ocurra algo, recuerden que hicimos algo indevido..., no cerramos la sesion, ahora si es seguro que nos haran daño -agrego Tony palideciendose, y Edward continuaba hablando

-..-no se puede justificar el uso de la ouija con el pretexto de entretenerse y curiosear lo oculto, la verdad es que al jugar con la ouija se abre la puerta al demonio cuyo objetivo es llevar el infierno..., el Primer Mandamiento prohíbe apelar a otro espíritu fuera de Dios. El rey Saúl recurrió a una mujer de Endor para conjurar el espíritu del difunto profeta Samuel y fue castigado por Dios, eso esta escrito en 1 Sam 28: 8-17. Se trata del pecado de adivinación: querer desvelar el porvenir recurriendo a espíritus que en realidad son demonios..., chicos, espero que si los responsables de este sacrilegio estan aqui presentes..., recapaciten, porque lo que hicieron es abrir una puerta para algo peor...

Jamas me habia sentido tan mal en mi vida, lo que hicimos no estaba bien, ahora las cosas serian peores..., con los chicos o sin ellos le diria la verdad a Edward y aceptaria el castigo que merezco

-Candy! -me llamaron, voltee hacia ambos lados y no habia nadie, al mirar al frente Terry estaba alli y me estrecho entre sus brazos, yo abrace con fuerza -mi dulce pecosa estas bien?

-si..., claro porque lo preguntas?

-yo..., bueno..., por nada en especifico..., eeehh, has escuchado la nueva cotilla de San Pablo?

-lo del juego? Si, hay castigo masivo en San Pablo y prohibieron las salidas dominicales..., lo peor fue que aumentaron las horas de clases, que fastidio

-pues si...n suspendieron la practica de Equitacion

-en serio?

-si..., al parecer el maestro tuvo un accidente anoche mientras se paseaba por las caballerizas...

-Dios mio! -me tape la boca con la mano -pero esta bien?

-no esta como la maestra Grace pero al menos no murio -dijo con ironia -cambiando el tema..., me extrañaste?

-algo... -este me estrecho a su pecho y yo me deje llevar por su exquisito y embriagador aroma

-sal conmigo -me susurro

-no podemos, recuerda el castigo masivo, además tu no deberías estar con tu padre en este momento? -le dije, el se mordió el labio inferior

-olvida a Richard….., y de lo del castigo de eso me encargo yo, vete cerca de la segunda colina de Ponny, lleva tu abrigo -este me beso la mejilla y rompio a correr en el pasillo, ese tipo estaba loco, pero lo queria, pero ahora que le iba a decir? Que mi familia y yo somos los culpables de todo lo que esta ocurriendo?..., no se que pensara de mi, rapiddamente busque mi abrigo y del miedo que sentia empece a llorar, que haria ahora?..., ya muchas personas estaban metidas en esto y temia por sus vidas, me quite las lagrimas de mis mejillas y todo indicio que revelara que estuve llorando, en mi mano vi un rastro de sangre, me quede extrañada, de donde venia, corri al espejo y me salia sangre de la nariz..., al igual que Archie, no...

-..-no me asustas! Escuchaste 13 o como quiera que te llames! No puedes conmigo! -grite en mi habitacion, debia hacerme imponer, me quite los rastros de sangre y espere a que se detuviese la hemorragia, Terry no debia verme asi..., no. Espere para salir de mi habitacion por el sitio mas seguro, los arboles, de alli me deje caer y me lance a correr hacia la colina de Ponny a esperar a Terry, se tardo un mundo en llegar, pero al final aparecio

-crei que ya no vendrias...

-no podria faltar a nuestra cita -el me tomo de las manos para ayudar a levantarme

-que hiciste?

-yo nada, tal vez uno de los casi 200 estudiantes de San Pablo jajaja -rio este con su bella risa -vamos te llevare a un lugar fantastico en la ciudad

-en serio? A donde? -pregunte

-ya lo veras... -ambos nos atrevimos a escaparnos de San Pablo, por segunda vez, ya esto se haria costumbre, en este momento las advertencias de los chicos y de Nikolay se iban a un charco, rompia todas las reglas para estar con Terry, este consiguio un coche para que nos llevara a un zoologico llamado "Blue River" era muy hermoso, agregando que en mi vida habia estado en uno

-que te parece Candy?

-me parece estupendo..., whoa! Pero..., porque me trajiste aqui

-es que..., quiero hacerte una propuesta, y no a todas las chicas con las que he estado les he dicho esto antes

-ve al grano -dije con molestia y creo que con ciertos celos

-esta bien..., Candice White..., quiero que seas mi novia! Oficialmente -despues de tantos malos ratos, incertidumbres y lagrimas esto era algo que ni en mis mejores sueños me pasaria, me habia quedado sin aire, no me movia nada -Candy? Pecosa estas bien? -me pregunto, entonces reaccione y me lance a sus brazos gritando

-Siiiiiiii! Claro que acepto Terry Grandchester -dije mientras este me daba tiernos besos en mi rostro y me hacia girar en el aire

-me haces muy feliz Candy..., ven! Vamos a celebrarlo -me dijo mientras me daba la mano y entramos al fabuloso lugar, pero ni siquiera alli se podria sentir paz, dicen que los animales sienten el peligro y la maldad, cuando ambos nos paseabamos por las jaulas estos hacian ruidos y se quejaban, en varias ocasiones pense que los gorilas saldrian de sus jaulas, llenos de miedo. Pero no refleje mi temor a Terry, el parecia feliz y si el estaba feliz yo tambien

-mira..., es un mono! Y creo que es familiar tuyo -exclamo señalando al simio, y el animal le huyo al notar que Terry lo señalaba

-que extraño? -dije mientras me aferraba al agarre de la mano de Terry -no deberian de reaccionar asi los animales

-claro que no – dijo sin dejar de mirar al animal - oye..., quieres beber algo?

-claro, me encantaria -exclame esbozando una sonrisa, Terry tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un dulce beso al cual yo accedi -vuelvo en un rato

Mientras el iba por las bebidas yo me pasee por el area de aves exoticas, observe un hermoso pavo real, sus hermosas plumas azules me recordaban tanto a Terry, su porte arrogante sobre todo, no pude evitar reirme sola, era lo mejor, para olvidar los malos ratos, me doy vuelta y veo una silueta que hacia tiempo que no veia, ese largo cabello dorado ondulado, orbes azul celeste y con barba

-..-Albert? -masculle, el sujeto volteo y acerté, era el mismo

-Candy? Por Dios que milagro verte aqui! -este me abrazo con cariño, hacia tiempo que no lo veia desde la vez que me salvo de caer por la cascada -mirate! Estas bellisima

-gracias..., Dios que estas haciendo aqui?

-consegui la forma de venir aqui a Londres y consegui un maravilloso empleo como cuidador de animales

-tu pasion no es asi?

-exacto y tu..., estas en el Real Colegio San Pablo no?

-pues algo asi, aunque yo lo veo mas bien como una carcel

-he escuchado que estan pasando cosas muy extrañas alli..., en especial los asesinatos de estudiantes

-veo que el Londres nada es secreto -exclame con ironia

-pues tienes razon, linda y que haces aqui en el majestuoso Blue River?

-ando de paseo..., con mi novio

-novio? Whoa, a William Andley le dara mucho gusto saber que su hija ya tiene un novio que la haga defender

-jajaja, el no lo sabe aun, le escribire pronto para hacerselo saber

-y como se llama el jovencito que se atrevio a cortejarte?

En ese momento Terry llega sonriente hacia mí, Albert se voltea y lo ve sorprendido, su risa se borro del rostro, había palidecido completamente al verle alli. Terry en cambio fruncio el ceño con fastidio y creo que hasta estaba enojado

-oh..., llegaste, Terry quiero presentarte a un amigo, su nombre es Albert

-es..., un placer -respondio con voz seca

-Albert, el es Terry Grandchester y..., el es mi novio

-que estas diciendo!? -este me respondio de una manera molesta, apreto sus puños como si estuviese a punto de atacarle, voltee a ver a Terry, su mandibula estaba tensa y sus orbes se habian oscurecido, este me agarro de la mano y me echo tras el, aunque quisiese negarlo era imposible, algo extraño le pasaba a Terry.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Whoa! Me alegra verles chicas, y de verdad estoy muy alegre, llegamos a los 93 Reviews y el fic esta en competencia con "Los Pasos de mi Amada" y ahora que les deparara el destino a la parejita mas linda? Pues si leyeron el Prologo sabran que la cosa no acabara de la mejor manera NOTA! En este fic no matare a Candy, lo quiera o no, asi que no se asusten**

**Reviews please?**


	18. Un Misterio Ajeno

** Un Misterio Ajeno**

* * *

><p>Aun estaba anonadada, que pasaba entre ellos dos, parecia como si se conocieran, mi pecho empezo a sentir un ardor horrible, era como un picor, me pase la mano por el pecho y senti el causante de esa sensacion, me saque el camafeo y extrañamente estaba tibio y parecia como si lo hubiesen pulido, no le di importancia, debia hacer algo con estos dos, me aleje del agarre de Terry y me interpuse entre ellos dos<p>

-oigan chicos, tranquilos -les respondi mirandole a los dos

-solo dime que estas jugando Candy? Este..., sujeto no puede ser tu novio! -dijo Albert con rabia

-pues si lo es, su nombre es Terry Grandchester y ha sido la persona mas buena que he conocido..., que pasa? -Ambos se miraron fijamente, azul con azul, parecia que intentaban leer sus mentes, claro! Como si eso fuese posible, ellos bajaron guardia y se relajaron, raro

-oh..., tienes razon Candy, creo que fue un malentendido, no lo crees, "Terry" -dijo Albert con ironia

-seguro "Albert" -le respondio Terry con tono arrogante, me miro con dolor -Candy..., creo que debemos irnos -me dijo Terry con voz seca, frunci el ceño

-porque? No lo entiendo -pregunte, Albert agrego a la conversacion, el poso su mano en mi hombro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-esta bien pequeña..., regresa al colegio, en cualquier momento puedes venir a visitarme -me respondio Albert

-esta bien..., cuidate -me despedi de el mientras Terry me aferro a su torso, como tratando de que no me alejase de el, volteo a mirar hacia atras al rubio, un sonido gurutal me espanto y el se dio cuenta

-que te pasa? -me pregunto

-nada es solo que..., tu conocias a Albert?

-yo..., no, claro que no..., jamas habia visto a ese hombre en mi vida

-pues parecia, y porque reaccionaste asi?

-estas otra vez muy habladora no -me callo con un beso en los labios, estuvimos con nuestros labios unidos hasta que me falto el aire, el se separo de mi y jadeo con una sonrisa en los labios -te puedo llevar a otro sitio si quieres

-a donde? Recuerda el castigo masivo

-eso no me importa Candy, nada me importa mientras estoy contigo

-a mi tampoco -me aferre a el con un fuerte abrazo y le bese su cuello

-no te importa nada? -me pregunto al oido, yo negue, este me entrega la bebida que habia traido para mi y me toma de mi mano libre -quiero hacer algo

-que exactamente?

-es una sorpresa -me respondio mostrando si perfecta dentadura blanca, le dije que amaba las sorpresas y creo que para el fue mejor, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia un sitio que estaba cercano al colegio, el vehiculo se alejo de nosotros dejandonos solos, fantastico! En que pensaba este loco?

-cierra los ojos

-para que? -le dije sonriendo

-te dije que era una sorpresa, ahora cierra los ojos y toma mi mano -yo le hice caso, el me encamino hacia quien sabe donde, no sabia porque tenia los ojos cerrados, pero escuchaba las risas de Terry

-ya puedo abrirlos?

-espera y..., ahora! -me sorprendi,Terry me habia llevado aun lago cercano y habia un bote de remos alli -que te parece?

-es fantastico, tu..., lo planeaste?

-tecnicamente, quiero que demos un paseo, antes de regresar al colegio, claro, si tu quieres

-oh, claro que quiero -le dije con alegria, este me ayudo a subir al bote para despues subirse el para empezar a remar, la brisa enredaba mi cabello, pero no me importaba

-necesitas ayuda con tu cabello? -me pregunto Terry con sorna

-pues algo -le respondi mientras intentaba recogerme el cabello

-volteate -me dijo, yo le hice caso y este se coloco a espaldas mias, empezo a arreglarme el cabello, es que ese chico era lo maximo..., Pero ya era la hora de ir aclarando dudas

-Terry..., porque todo San Pablo habla de ti?

-porque son unos envidiosos pecosa, no les prestes atencion

-no..., dicen cosas crueles y en estos dias Nikolay me dijo que me alejara de ti porque supuestamente tu eras un peligro para mi -jadeo y dio una pequeña maldicion

-que te conto el?

-pues que debia alejarme de ti y de Damian, por ser..., supuestamente peligrosos

-a veces es mejor hacer caso a lo que te dicen

-si..., tal vez, pero quedarme en San Pablo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado

El no agrego nada a lo dicho, pero sabia que no le agradaba hablar de ello

-esta listo -me acomode y me habia hecho una trenza preciosa

-gracias..., como aprendiste a hacer eso?

-recuerdo que mi madre se hacia largas trenzas para su cabello, con solo mirarla aprendi la tecnica -mascullo para luego hacer silencio, le dolia, yo no sabia lo que sentia Terry, jamas llegue a conocer a mi madre, no sabia lo que era eso

-extrañas a tu madre?

-mucho..., su muerte me dejo mal, no tanto el haberme dejado solo, sino la manera tan salvaje como la asesinaron..., prometo algun dia vengarme del que le hizo eso

-no hables asi! La venganza nunca ha traido nada bueno a nadie, quien te ha enseñado a tener ese sentimiento en tu alma

-pues... -se mordio el labio inferior con fuerza -el tiempo hace que las personas desarrollemos sentimientos que no pueden si quiera explicar, dime tu? Tus padres te abandonaron y al parecer no sientes ni una pizca de rencor

-no puedo saber las causas para hacerlo -recorde el juego y la respuesta de que mis padres estaban muertos -pero no tengo ningun derecho a juzgarlos  
>El sol salio en medio de la oscuridad de las nubes de lluvia, ilumimandonos a ambos, los ojos de Terry se iluminaron de manera asombrosa, tal como lo que es, un diamante que ha sido pulido con dolor y sacrificio<p>

-al fin..., sol -susurre mientras me recostaba en las piernas de Terry, solo para recibir los deliciosos rayos de este

-pecosa..., como haces para ser tan compasiva y buena?

-eso no lo se, hay veces que deseo ser como tu

-tu no sabes lo que dices! Ninguna persona deberia ser como yo, eso es una maldicion

-a mi me gusta como eres -acaricie su calida mejilla, este tomo mi mano y empezo a besarla

-y tu me gustas mas, asi como eres, dulce, carismatica, apacible, peleona..., y valiente, asi eres tu Candy White -con su mano me toco la punta de la nariz y empezo a bromear acerca de mis pecas, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto

Terry tomo los remos y remo hacia unos sauces que habia en el camino, alli las sombras nos invadieron, pero el sitio tenia un toque tetrico y romantico a la vez

-pecas! Alguna vez has trepado un sauce?

-pues a decir verdad no -le dije, este busco la parte seca del lago para treparse al arbol -estas loco Grandchester

-vamos! Sera divertido -me dijo mientras subia el arbol, trepaba con gracia, se subio a una delgada rama, se veia muy fragil

-cuidado podrias caerte! -le grite, el sudor frio se presento otra vez, me puse la mano en la frente y me deje caer al suelo

-Candy! -estaba consciente aun, pero desorientada, no vi cuando Terry bajo del arbol y corrio hacia mi, pero como hizo no lo se, estaba en la parte mas alta no pudo haberse lanzado directamente, me tomo entre sus brazos y me dio golpecitos en la mejilla

-descuida estoy bien..., solo un poco mareada -menti, me sentia horrible, todo parecia moverse a mi alrededor, me incorpore con ayuda de Terry, quien me empezo a masajear las sienes con sus tersos pulgares

-me estas preocupando, tus malestares, no quiero que te enfermes ni nada.

-te prometo que pronto ire con un doctor-prometiste eso varias veces

-que? -escuche bien o Terry sabia que habia dicho en veces anteriores que hiria con el doctor

-nada..., digo es que, de las veces que te he visto en la enfermeria

-oh! Eso es verdad -bromee y le saque la lengua, el masaje en mis sienes me calmo y me hizo sentir mejor -y..., que fue lo que hablaste con tu padre..., no vino a..., golpearte como aquella vez?

-no..., el queria decirme para que fuese a casa un tiempo, me enoje, le dije que no queria ir, con mi madrestra y sus hijos cara de cerdo, sabia que ibamos a pelear e ibamos a empeorar nuestra relacion, pero la palabra del duque es sagrada y hay que obedecerle..., la madre superiora le dio ese caprichito, me dejara salir este fin de semana de San Pablo -dijo con molestia -no te vere este fin de semana

-eso creo

-pero no estaras sola, estaras con los tres mosqueteros

-oh..., si, con ellos estoy segura -y debia aprovechar que Terry no estaba para ir al bosque a averiguar algo mas acerca de 13

-al menos se que esos tres y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo..., queremos cuidarte -dijo sonriendo, y tenia razon, miro al frente con una sonrisa -es hermosa la vista, verdad Candy – comento extasiado

-si..., esto es muy hermoso

-creeme, esto es sólo una parte – dijo el dedicandome una sonrisa, me dio la mano y me incito a subir al bote de nuevo, esta vez siguio remando hacia un camino que los llevaba a través de un cortinaje de enredaderas

Con mi mano aparte las enredaderas, y mi sorpresa era el sitio mas bello que pude haber visto en mi vida

-¿has estado aquí antes, Terry? – pregunte con emocion

-solo una vez – me respondio – descubrí este lugar por accidente y supe que algún día regresaría a contemplarlo nuevamente

-bajo que razón? – pregunte mordiendome el labio inferior, el me miro y sonrio

-bajo la razón de que sólo lo compartiría con el amor de mi vida –respondio, se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios para aplastarlos con los suyos, me separe uno poco de el para mirarle a sus misteriosos ojoz color zafiro -observa

Me asome y mi asombró fue cada vez mas grande ante la imponente vista que se abrió luego de concluir el trayecto con enredaderas. El sol nos iluminaba a tal punto que nosotros pareciesemos destellos reflejados en el agua; los arbustos llenos de exóticas flores que sumergían parte de ellos en las aguas, el fresco aroma de los pinos; las montañas que se divisaban a lo lejos. Todo un bello paisaje que solo nosotros disfrutabamos plenamente, aqui, no habia Andley, ni Grandchester, nada, solo nosotros dos

-oh, Terry! Es hermoso! – suspire, lo mire y aseguró los remos, sentándose a un lado de mi, muy cerca, tomandome de la cintura.

-pocas veces puedes detenerte a contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza – comento mientras colocaba su cabeza junto a la mia

-a veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño, del que pronto despertare, y tu no estes alli -acaricie su mejilla -no quiero que esto se acabe

-y no pasara -me beso la palma de la mano -yo no lo permitire nunca

Su labio inferior temblaba, parecia que en cualquier momento lloraria, pero de sus ojos no cayo ni una lagrima, me acerque y bese sus labios, con su mano me agarro por la nuca y me estrecho mas hacia si, nuestro beso se profundizo al punto de que mi labio sangro en la boca de Terry, este me aparto horrorizado, lo mire sorprendida, la sangre la sentia en mi boca, me voltee para limpiarme y detener la herida

-creo que esta vez..., nos excedimos un poco -susurre mirandole

-pues..., si -este trago saliva -quisiera decir lo mismo -parecia nervioso, fruncia los labios con fuerza, como reteniendo un impulso. Estaba super apenada con el, creo que se sintio mal por eso

-y..., en vacaciones? A donde iras? -le pregunte

-a Escocia! Mi padre tiene una casa de campo, alli, al menos no estara mi madrastra y tu?

-que coincidencia! Vamos a Escocia tambien..., claro, si la tia Abuela se entera de nuestro castigo no dejara que vayamos, ninguno

De nuevo este mostro expresion de nerviosismo, se paso la mano por el cabello con frustracion

-te pasa algo?

-es que..., creo que debemos regresar al colegio -asenti y el empezo a remar de regreso a la orilla, me tomo de la mano para caminar juntos en el inmensurable bosque, no hablo en el camino, pero el jamas me solto, jamas dejo de mirarme y sonreirme, cuando iba a decirle que lo amaba? Porque me era tan dificil decirle? Una palabra tan importante como un "Te Amo", no era capaz de decirle, pero a su tiempo debia decirselo, logramos llegar a la orilla del bosque y divisamos el colegio, ese lugar que nos separaba

-no quisiera separarme de ti, pero nuestros deberes estudiantiles lo ameritan -exclamo sonriendo

-pues si -lo apoye, aun no debia hacerse publico nuestro noviazgo, y ni me quiero imaginar la cara de los muchachos cuando lo sepan, en especial la de Tony

-vamos, antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia

-ya lo han de saber -bufo

Me coloque al frente de el y lo rete

-Terry..., que hiciste? -pregunte

-bueno..., rompi unos cristales y causo gran revuelo -abri la boca sorprendida, que queria? Que lo descubrieran y expulsasen?

-estas loco Terry!? -le reprendi -podrian castigarte seriamente por eso

-no si no me descubren -me guiño un ojo

-no deberias confiarte tanto

-no me delataras verdad Candy?

-claro que no..., no podria delatar a mi novio -novio! Me gustaba como sonaba, quien lo diria

-una carrera hasta el colegio? -insto Terry sonriente

-pues claro -ambos arrancamos a correr hacia el colegio, corrimos hasta el pasillo que daba al jardin, ambos empezamos a hiperventilar y a reir como locos.

Me acaricio el cabello delicadamente para luego besarme con delicadeza, recorde mis visiones en las que lo veia a el asfixiandome, pero el no era el mismo que yo vi ese dia, este Terry era diferente, y me amaba a pesar de todo, unos pasos nos sacan de nuestra ensoñacion, volteamos y vemos a unos ojos verdes frunciendo el ceño y de brazos cruzados, me pase la lengua por mis labios para humedecerlos, Dios que verguenza!

-acompañenme a mi oficina..., ambos -recalco Edward serio, nosotros dos lo seguimos en silencio, pero temia por la actitud de mi amigo, creo que el hecho de que forme parte de nuestro grupo no le quita el rango que ocupa en el colegio.

Al entrar en la oficina este nos invito a sentar, tomamos asiento y empezo a hablar

-..-ustedes saben lo que estaban haciendo..., si? -asentimos ambos

-pero...! -intente explicar pero Edward no me dejo

-que creen que hubiese pasado si fuese otra persona? Como por ejemplo Tony? Archie? O la Madre Superiora? -replico este, buen punto

-pues creo que las cosas no hubiesen acabado de la mejor manera -respondi  
>-exacto Candice..., ustedes dos no deben andar dando sus muestras de afecto a la vista publica<p>

-eso no es cierto Greene -se levanto Terry de su silla con molestia!

-no he acabado aun Terrence -alzo la voz este, llamando a mi novio por su nombre completo -ahora diganme..., ustedes dos..., se han comprometido? Mejor dicho..., son novios? Es la unica explicacion para lo que estaban haciendo

-no estabamos haciendo nada malo! Y si! Candy y yo somos novios! -respondio Terry firme, era increible como habia hecho defender nuestra relacion. La expresion del rostro de Edward cambio de molestia a sorpresa, creo que ni el se lo imagino, desplego una sonrisa de sus labios

-alabado sea el señor! Felicidades muchachos -me quede extrasiada, el de repente se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazo, cada dia entendia menos a Edward, pero me alegraba

-eehh..., no se que decir ahora

-no! Disculpenme a mi por haber pensado cosas que no eran apropiadas, crei que se estaban faltando el respeto o algo por el estilo, pero me alegra que esten llevando las cosas por el camino correcto -este me aferro mas a su pecho, me sentia bien de que al menos el pensara diferente de todos acerca de Terry  
>-gracias por todo Eddie -masculle y me puse de puntitas para besar su mejilla<p>

-Terry..., cuidala bien, esta chica aqui presente vale..., y mucho -fue la unica advertencia de Edward, cualquiera diria que es mi hermano por la forma que habla

-ahora creo que pueden retirarse a sus actividades

-si..., adios, padre Greene -mascullo Terry con voz seca -Candy..., deberias quedarte con el padre Greene, claro, para tener una excusa de la ausencia

-ok -le respondi, este me guiño un ojo y salio de la oficina, voltee a ver a Edward, quien tenia el rostro sonrojado

-que te pasa?

-de que era lo que hablaba Terrence?

-nada en particular -respondi, trate de ocultar mis risas

-y? Desde cuando ustedes son novios? -me pregunto enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas

-bueno..., me lo propuso hoy

-entonces no tienen mucho tiempo

-pues no..., pero ayer se me declaro, por Dios todo fue tan..., tan hermoso, como un sueño, y temo despertar

-pues el amor no es un sueño Candy, es la perfecta realidad, y es mejor cuando amas y eres accedido a ese amor por parte de esa persona

-hablas como todo un conocedor del tema!

-por algo mis amigos de la escuela corrian a confesar sus amores platonicos conmigo, saque algo de experiencia de ello -bromeo, yo rei con el, pero me entristeci y descargue mi peso en el escritorio -que te pasa Candy?

-ahora que ando con Terry deberia de explicarle lo que esta pasandome, lo de las visiones..., lo de 13..., aunque..., si se lo cuento creera que estoy loca y no querra estar conmigo -este me sonrio y poso sus manos en mis hombros

-Candy..., el amor todo lo puede, todo lo soporta, el amor es benigno y todo lo perdona, no pienses asi, si Terry te quiere lo suficiente podra afrontar contigo todo lo que te pasa

-tu crees?

-si de verdad lo amas con intensidad y el te ama todo es posible, aferrate a ello, que asi podras salir adelante pecosa

-gracias Edward -deje caer una lagrima en ese momento, me lance a abrazarlo con fuerza -sabes..., Ellie tiene la suerte de tener a un hermano como tu...

-si..., si ella estuviese conmigo haria lo mismo que estoy haciendo contigo, aconsejandola, cuidando sus pasos y abrazarla con fuerza, y sabes algo..., quisiera que ella si estuviese conmigo fuese como tu.

En ese momento senti envidia de Ellie, donde quiera que este, tiene un hermano maravilloso, me hubiese gustado saber que al menos tengo un familiar que sea tan bueno y noble como Edward

-creo que deberias irte a tu cuarto! Antes de que regañen y te afinquen el castigo

-tienes razon..., adios y gracias por entendernos a Terry y a mi

-lo hare... -me dijo sonriendo, sali corriendo de su oficina con una alegria extrema, todo era sorprendentemente perfecto este dia, ahora Terry y yo eramos novios, y nada nos iba a separar.  
>Los dias siguientes fueron relativamente tranquilos, Terry y yo nos veiamos pero tratando de no ser descubiertos, el unico que sabia acerca de nuestra relacion era Edward..., y claro Albert pero eso es un caso aparte, pero mi preocupacion ademas de lo mio con Terry era ahora Eliza, despues de que jugamos a la ouija ella parece distante, en otro mundo, se le habian marcado grandes ojeras en sus ojos, solo Luisa y Neil estaban con ella, pero segun, en estas noches gritaba en sus sueños, tal vez deberia acercarme a ella para saber que le pasaba, pero tambien se su actitud y no me querra cerca de ella ni a un kilometro de distancia.<p>

Y llego el tan esperado domingo, el dia en que se suponia los estudiantes saldrian con sus familias, pero por el castigo impuesto por la madre superiora todos se quedaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, exceptuando a Terry, al que su padre saco por ese dia del colegio, tal vez ahora si pueda haber una buena comunicacion entre ellos al fin

-..-Candy! -me llamo Patty mientras me arreglaba -que crees que encontremos

-a decir verdad no lo se..., con tal de no encontrarme a 13 estamos bien

Un toque a la ventana nos interrumpe, sali a asomarme y de nuevo... Otra rosa

-definitivamente Candy, las rosas son para ti -bromeo Patty conmigo, sonrei y me mordi el labio

-lo creere de ahora en adelante amiga -la puerta de nuestro cuarto se abre minuiciosamente -ya estan listas chicas -pregunta Annie, a lo que asentimos

-bueno..., los veremos cerca de las bancas que hay tras direccion dentro de 10 minutos -ella cerro la puerta y nosotras empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas

-crees que fue buena idea invitarla? -pregunto Patty enarcando una ceja

-estara bien..., no pasara nada..., creo -exprese mientras arreglaba mis coletas. Ambas nos escabullimos de la habitacion y corrimos a traves de los pasillos hasta el jardin trasero, no fuimos a misa solo para internarnos en el bosque, lo sentimos Edward, pero esto es mas importante. Llegamos al sitio de encuentro

-llegan algo retrasadas chicas -dice Tony con ironia

-lo siento -me excuse -nos vamos?

-claro, pero haremos algo - Tony se agacho y busco un par de piedras, pasandole una de estas a Archie -ayer alguien rompio unos cristales e hicieron gran alboroto

Entonces capte que el que habia ocasionado ese acto bandalico de ayer hoy lo harian Tony y Archie

-oye..., estas loco podrian descubrirnos -mascullo Patty con rostro de sorpresa

-no..., no nos descubriran -Tony corrio para lanzar la piedra con fuerza a la ventana de la direccion, ocasionando un ruido estruendoso -Archie te toca  
>Este hizo el mismo acto, pero en otra ventana, la que daba a la oficina de Edward, abri los ojos sorprendida, ahora si nos mataria el con sus propias manos,cuando empezaron a llegar las religiosas al sitio, fue nuestra oportunidad<p>

-a correr! -grito Stear, y asi empezamos a dirigirnos a las orillas del bosque, en el que me habia aventurado en varias ocasiones con Terry, tardamos unos minutos hasta perder de vista el colegio, las espesas ramas no permitian la visibilidad

Nos metimos en la boca del lobo

-y bien..., en donde empezamos? -pregunto Annie cruzando sus brazos

-a unos metros de aqui fue donde encontraron a Woods y a Montesco, los primeros asesinatos -mascullo Archie, quien empezo a caminar entre la maleza, me sujete del brazo de Tony para evitar caerme en cualquier momento. Un frio me invadio por completo todo el cuerpo

-es aqui -respondio Stear colocandose en medio de nosotros, el sitio donde por fueron asesinados dos de aquellos chicos, pero no habia señales de la brutalidad del asesinato

-aqui no hay nada! -dijo Annie con ironia -solo tierra revuelta y viejas fogatas

-pues aqui! En este mismo sitio hubieron dos crimenes

-pues no parece

-es verdad Annie! Tu misma escuchaste lo que pasa en San Pablo

-pero a mi no me consta!, tengo que verlo para creerlo

-Annie! -grite con sorpresa, ella me miro con dolor -como es que no crees que alguien nos quiere muertos, por favor creenos

-Candy..., les creo, lo que no creo es que ustedes empiecen a decir que es un espiritu o demonio, podria ser alguien que odia a la familia Andley

-pero si es por nosotros no era necesario matar cuatro vidas inocentes -dijo Archie con molestia, mi amiga lo vio sorprendido -lo siento...

-tranquilo -dijo ella cruzandose de brazos -entonces que es lo que exactamente buscan?

-no lo sabemos aun -agrego Tony buscando entre la maleza -que demonios!...

Esa expresion nos alerto a todos, nos acercamos a el con sigilo

-toma un pañuelo, no lo toques con tus manos -le dijo Patty pasandole la prenda a este, lo saco, un objeto puntiagudo plateado -eso..., es un cuchillo?

-exclamo Archie con el ceño fruncido

-no..., es una daga, mira la curva que se forma en el medio -corrigio Stear señalando el objeto -Tony me lo prestas -el rubio se lo entrego en las manos a Stear

-fantastico! Lo que el tiempo hace, tiene pequeñas manchas de sangre en las estrias, y son viejas, la lluvia no la ha podido borrar

-donde la encontraste Tony? -pregunte con curiosidad

-estaba enterrada..., junto con esto -saco una caja de madera, al frente tenia el escudo Andley

-mierda...

-ahora si no entiendo nada -susurro Annie

-pues noostros tampoco -dijo Tony, le dio la vuelta a la caja y noto que tenia una rosa tallada -al parecer nos quieren decir algo

-en serio? No lo habia notado Anthony -dijo Stear con ironia, de repente este trastabilla y se deja caer al suelo

-hermano! Estas bien -pregunta Archie preocupado, este parecia catatonico, lo sentamos en el suelo con la cabeza en las rodillas, esperando a que se recuperara

-te sientes mejor cariño? -le pregunto Patty acariciandole el pelo

-lo vi!..., no se como, pero lo vi, era casi real

-pero que viste!? -le dije alzando la voz, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa  
>-no lo apresures Candy! -me reto Patty, esta se agacho a la altura de su novio y le acaricio el cabello -a ver Stear..., con calma, dinos..., que has visto?<p>

-estaban Tony, Archie y..., no lo se, un tipo de cabello rubio y largo, parecian luchar con una sombra -Tony levanta la mirada con miedo

-que mas? -pregunto el a su primo, quien levanto la mirada para verme

-Candy aparecio con un arco y una flecha -medio sonrio -parecias una heroina en ese momento

-no es hora de jugar -replique -que paso?

-tu..., le apuntaste al sujeto y le disparaste, pero la sombra te golpeo y te lanzo al suelo, te golpeaba y en una de esas ellos iban a defenderte y cayeron al

suelo gritando, como si les quemaran desde adentro -me sorprendi y me tape la boca con mi mano -no quiero seguir

-continua hermano por favor -le suplico Archie, los ojos de Stear se cristalizaron, se mordio el labio inferior

-el tipo saco una daga..., cuchillo, no detalle que era y entonces el..., el... -no dijo mas

-que paso? -preguntaron Annie y Patty

-no vi que mas paso..., todo se apago, ya que una puerta volo y parecia un resplandor que enceguecio todo, no vi mas nada

-maldicion..., que es lo que quiere! -grito Tony, con molestia tiro la pequeña caja de madera al suelo, esta se abrio, soltando su contenido, me dirigi hacia esta

y tome entre mis manos un grueso papel, con letras extrañas

-que es eso Candy? -me pregunto Annie

-estaba en la caja -se lo pase a Annie y esta fruncio el ceño

-esto es latin -mascullo -y es casi indescifrable

-ya anteriormente les habian dejado un mensaje, buscamos en todas partes y al final termino siendo un anagrama, podria ser otro -dijo Patty explicando la situacion

-no sabemos, pero Edward podria traducirlo

-tu crees? -pregunte

-si..., guarden la caja con el pedazo de papel y la daga -ordeno Annie, y asi hicimos, al menos sacamos algo de esta locura.

No quise que la vision de Stear me detuviese, no queria ni siquiera imaginar el final de a vision. Despues de esa tortuosa visita al bosque regresamos al

colegio, tardamos media hora de camino, caminabamos despacio y sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, pero los mios estaban al pendiente de ese angel de

cabellos castaños, lo extrañaba, su sonrisa, su carisma, sus abrazos y sus besos, anhelaba que llegase pronto para no dejarle ir otra vez.

Pero no llego..., Terry no llego al colegio ese dia, ni el dia siguiente tampoco, le habria pasado algo? Acaso su padre lo habria vuelto a maltratar? No queria ni imaginarmelo otra vez en esa situacion. Los castigos siguieron igual, no hallaron ni a los que rompieron los cristales ni a nosotros, los que nos pusimos a jugar la ouija, y la conciencia me seguia matando, el cualquier momento lo diria.

En ese momento me encontraba sola en el salon de clases, no queria salir porque aun estaba al fondo de mi lectura 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' me tenia hasta el borde de la locura, mientras divagaba entre las relaciones de Elizabeth y el Sr. Darcy mi concentracion fue interrumpida

-..-no te atrevas Damian! -escuche unos gritos que provenian del otro lado del pasillo, me levante abruptamente y me asome, estaba el trio junto, Damian, Nikolay y Terry..., me quede en silencio solo para escuchar la conversacion entre los tres

-ha..., conque asi estan las cosas, ustedes dos en mi contra, que les hicieron? -pregunto Damian retandole a Terry y a Nikolay

-abri los ojos Damian! Ya no voy a seguirte el jueguito -le respondio Nikolay molesto, el castaño expreso molestia en sus ojos, lo mire detalladamente y habian

cambiado de azul a negro -y tu Terry? Tu no puedes hacer como el pequeño Nikky, ya que de esto depende tu vida

-callate..., no lo digas! -exclamo molesto, de que hablaban? Porque Terry peligraba?

-te duele verdad? No quieres que tu vida vuelva a ser lo que fue y deseas tener el control de todo, pero para eso debes pagar el precio

-ya he hecho todo lo que me has pedido, ya basta! No lo hare -respondio Terry con molestia

-claro que si, que yo sepa nadie te obligo a esto, tu decidiste, y ninguna niñita huerfana ni un sacerdote traumatizado lo van a evitar..., o prefieres que ellos...

-esta bien! -grito

-Terrence no! -grito Nikolay con dolor -no puedes hacerlo

-es necesario Nikolay! El tiene razon, es mi deber, lo quiera o no -se iba a retirar junto con Damian cuando Nikolay lo tomo por el brazo con fuerza

-no lo hagas..., hazlo por esa chica, si de verdad tu dices que...

-callate -dijo con dolor, arrugando su rostro -me duele hacer esto, lo siento -Terry coloco su mano en la cabeza de este, parecia que estaba sufriendo por algo

malo

-vamonos Terry -gritaba Damian, el solo volteo hacia el y se alejo de Nikolay, quien quedo solo en el pasillo, yo me coloque en un rincon del salon, me agache y

empece a llorar, en que estaba metido Terry? De que hablaban? Dios por favor ayudanos, explicame en que pozo nos estamos metiendonos, desee que el

mundo desapareciera o que mi mente no hubiese escuchado esas palabras

-Candy..., -la voz de Nikolay me estremecio, lo mire a su rostro que estaba palido y ojeroso -porque lloras?

Me levante con molestia del piso y le golpee la cara, lo consideraba una persona dulce y agradable, pero en este momento no sabia que pensar de el

-de que era lo que estaban hablando?

-no se de que estas hablando? -dijo acariciandose la quijada

-por favor Nikolay! No soy estupida! Escuche claramente que Damian... Terry y tu estaban hablando de algo serio, porque Terry corre peligro? Habla!

-no..., no debo hablar de esto Candy!..., por favor

-me estas ocultando algo -la puerta se abre lentamente, Tony nos ve a Nikolay y a mi peleando

-que esta pasando aqui? -pregunto Tony

-nada Brown..., es solo que Candy y yo tuvimos una..., pequeña discusion -Tony me miro y noto que estaba llorando

-que le hiciste Semenov?

-no le he hecho nada, pero te recomiendo que se cuiden..., todos ustedes

-de que estas hablando? -pregunto Tony

-del mismisimo diablo..., no se acerquen a Damian por nada del mundo, ni siquiera lo miren

-porque? -dije gritando -demonios habla ya! Deja los secretos y dinos que esta pasando

Mientras le gritaba le agarre del uniforme y lo empujaba, en un momento empezo a ponerse azul, y parecia no respirar

-Nikolay? -pregunto Tony mirando con miedo al chico, quien se desplomo en el suelo, intentaba buscar oxigeno, pero parecia no conseguirle, grite su nombre,

no sabia que le pudiese estar ocurriendo en ese momento -se esta asfixiando Candy!

Rapidamente me agache a su lado y empece a hacerle compresiones en el pecho con fuerza, no debia morir, tenia muchas cosas que explicarnos

-busca ayuda Tony! -grite desesperada mientras trataba de salvarle la vida al chico, no debia morir, en este momento no -Nikolay..., por favor no me hagas

esto -decia entre lagrimas

-Candy... -decia mi nombre entrecortadamente -el no es lo que parece..., no lo es...-por favor no te mueras..., por favor ten fuerza de voluntad -seguia haciendole compresiones de pecho, pero no parecia reaccionar -que es lo que no parece?

-perdon por esto -susurro, yo asenti. Y le perdone cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho..., lo ultimo que de sus labios salio era lo que me debia ayudar

-..., busca a Claudia..., ella lo sabe..., y dile..., que la quiero..., mucho

Sus orbes azules se cerraron en ese momento, me habia agarrado de la mano con fuerza, como para que no o dejase solo, empece a llorar al verle inherte en

el suelo, ya no era la sombra de aquel chico oscuro y carismatico que conoci, que me defendia en cualquier momento, la hermana Lourdes, la enfemera y Tony

llegaron en ese momento al sitio donde estabamos nosotros, la enfermera se agacho a un lado de el para tomarle el pulso

-lo lamento chicos..., este muchacho ha muerto -fueron las palabras de la enfermera

Tony se agacho a mi lado y me abrazo mientras lloraba, jamas habia visto a alguien morir, y menos que esa persona halla sido cercana a mi, me decidi a cumplir

la voluntad de el

-..-Tony... -susurre al oido de este entre lagrimas -debemos buscar a Claudia

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Holitas Fanfiction! He aqui el capi 18, whoa! 34 Reviews! Es un record, gracias a todas por leer esta locura de historia, con la muerte de este chico se pondra mas candente la cosa y que ocultara la misteriosa Claudia? La historia entro a la parte que todas querian saber..., que tiene Terry? Y que tienen los Andley?<strong>  
><strong>Cambiando el tema por causas de tiempo no puedo actualizar tan seguido como ustedes quieren, pero lo hare aunque sea los fines de semana, comprendan que mi carrera no es facil y me lleva tiempo, pero en los ratos en los que no hay clases, guardias ni estudios me pongo a escribir..., gracias por su paciencia y disculpen...<strong>  
><strong>Reviews please?<strong>


	19. Claudia

**Este capi es un regalo para todas las chicas que siguen esta macabra historia**

* * *

><p><strong>"Claudia"<strong>

Viviamos a la sozobra de saber, como habia muerto Nikolay? Segun habia sido su corazon, pero no me explico como un muchacho de 17 años puede sufrir un infarto, al menos eso fue lo que los doctores habian dicho, pero la escena de ver su rostro sin vida en el, me quedo plasmada en la mente, su mano sujetando la mia, pidiendome perdon por algo que yo ni siquiera tenia la mas remota idea.

El colegio estuvo tres dias de duelo por este, Terry se aparecio al dia despues de la muerte de su amigo, no expreso ningun sentimiento..., Damian..., el parecia contento, se le veia rozagante, como si tuviese una nueva vida al igual que Terry, de que estabas hablandome Nikolay? Que es eso tan terrible que oculta Terry? Habiamos encontrado pistas en el bosque, una extraña daga que al parecer fue con la que asesinaron a Montesco y a Woods y una pequeña caja con el simbolo de nuestra familia que dentro de su contenido habia unas palabras que eran en latin, Annie le habia pedido a Edward para que las tradujese, pero aun no habiamos tenido respuesta suya

-..-aun no puedo creer que este muerto -mascullo Patty, nos encontrabamos todos en la segunda colina de Ponny, tratando de evitar que la monotonia del colegio nos acabase de invadir, les conte todo lo que Nikolay me habia dicho, y sobre todo la insistencia de hablar con Claudia -digo..., el se veia sano no pudo morir asi como asi

-yo crei lo mismo de mi madre..., y un dia..., solo fallecio -agrego Tony con el rostro triste, se paso las manos por su cabello

-pero el..., me dijo algo que en otras ocasiones me habian dicho

-en serio? -exclamo Stear sorprendido -que es lo que te han dicho?

-que debemos irnos de San Pablo..., que es un peligro para noostros

-pues crei que todos piensan lo mismo..., y creo que debemos hacerlo..., debemos irnos! Me vale un soberano cacahuate lo que diga la tia abuela o lo que opine el tio abuelo William, vamonos lejos de aqui, donde 13 no pueda ir -dijo Stear tomando la mano de su novia, quien lo veia con tristeza

-no!..., no se vallan por favor -suplico esta

-claro que nos iremos! Pero no las dejaremos solas a ustedes aqui, ni a Annie ni a ti -este tomo sus dos manos y las beso -convenceremos a los Briggter y a tu padre para sacarlas tambien de aqui

-crees que los dejen? -pregunto Annie recogiendo su pelo en una coleta -digo..., la familia de ustedes es muy estricta y si les cuentan lo que esta pasando no les creeran, ya vieron la reaccion de la madre superiora ante eso

-tu no nos crees del todo Annie -agregue

-no puedo perjurar que es un espiritu, pero si creo que algo esta tras de ustedes Candy, deben hablar con la matriarca de su familia y si es necesario de inventarles algo haganlo, pero un minuto mas aqui no puede ser

-en eso tienes razon pero no importa, buscaremos la manera de largarnos de San Pablo cuanto sea posible -dijo Tony levantandose del suelo con cierta molestia, corrio hacia el gran arbol y lo trepo

-Candy deberias subir a hablar con el -sugirio Archie con el ceño fruncido -el te escucha

-esta bien -asenti me levante del suelo, me dirigi al gran arbol y me dispuse a trepar, a Tony lo vi sentado en una gruesa rama, tambaleando su pie derecho y con sus ojos cerrados -Anthony Brown Andley, conozco ese rostro

-el rostro del miedo y la angustia de no saber quien sera el proximo en morir? -pregunto con cierta ironia

-eso lo defines tu... -exclame mientras me acomodaba en la rama contigua con el

-te he visto diferente en las ultimas semanas..., despues que jugamos aquella noche parecias una persona..., diferente

-sigo siendo la misma -exclame jugueteando con uno de mis rizos para tratar de esconder mi sonrisa..., cuyo dueño me esta ocultando algo desde que nos conocimos

-mientes..., esa cara de enamorada no te la quita nadie..., y creo que no es necesario mencionar de quien

-Tony? -dije sorprendida -acaso tu...

-es por Grandchester! -me dijo con un tono de voz molesto, y yo con mi rostro de sorpresa, como es que habia sabido eso!? -tu crees que lo de ustedes es un secreto, pero los veo mirarse y sonreirse

De los ojos de este una gruesa lagrima rodo

-solo dime lo que quiero saber..., te gusta? O el te ha pretendido -yo simplemente asenti, no dije mas nada, me pase la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos

-como lo hizo? Que hizo de diferente para poder robar tu corazon Candy?

-no hizo nada diferente..., solo ser el mismo -Tony me vio con su rostro dolido, en cualquier momento seria capaz de hacer una locura

-no sabes cuanto me agradaba cuando me veias asi, con tus bellos ojos verdes mirandome, con esa sonrisa y a veces me provocaba acercarme a ti y robarme un beso tuyo

-Anthony ya basta! -replique

-es la pura verdad Candy, soy capaz de dar todo por ti, de dar la vida por ti, solo dime..., tan solo dime que te hizo ese tipo para ganarse tu cariño, aprecio y amor

-no lo se! -le dije alzando la voz -ya te he dicho que no quiero que hables mas de eso Tony

-si tan solo me premitieras una oportunidad...

-lo siento -masculle, sus ojos azules derramaron dolorosas lagrimas -Terry esta en mi vida ahora y ni tu ni nadie puede evitarlo

-pero tu eres la mia Candy! Es que no lo entiendes? Tal vez por eso no mori, porque tu eras ese angel que me protegia y con el que deseo estar por el resto de mi vida, si me aceptas te juro hacerte la mujer mas feliz de todas

Le mire a los ojos, y le di la respuesta, por la que tal vez me odiaria

-Tony..., entiendelo..., ya jamas podra haber algo entre nosotros, y debes aceptarlo, yo..., me hice novia de Terry Grandchester

-que?! -grito, pero de tal manera que me estremecio -eso no puede ser verdad Candy..., no con ese tipo, dime que estas bromeando?

-no lo es..., tenemos ya unos dias de que nos hicimos novios..., Edward lo sabe

-claro!..., como no Edward Greene, el les incubre todo lo que hacen el ha de ser el culpable de esa broma

-el no tiene la culpa de lo que Terry y yo hacemos

-es verdad..., el no tiene la culpa -este descendio del arbol con molestia -la culpa es mia por ilusionarme de ti

-Tony! -grite mientras el corria hacia el colegio, ni siquiera le dirigio la palabra a los chicos que le vieron sorprendidos por su actitud

Senti las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas, le habia hecho daño a un angel precioso como lo es mi Tony..., mi Tony, siempre sera mi principe de la colina, pero mi corazon le pertenece ahora a Terrence Grandchester, pero me sentia mal por hacerle esto a la familia que me acogio entre sus brazos, pero el corazon es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Baje del arbol y junto con los muchachos regresamos al colegio, ellos no preguntaron nada, se quedaron callados, ni siquiera me provocaba hablar con ellos de todo lo que nos pasaba, desee estar muerta

-..-Patricia O'Brien! Telegrama -llamaron a mi amiga

-para mi? De donde? -pregunto mientras tomaba el sobre que el joven le entregaba entre sus manos y leyo lo que estaba escrito

-es de..., Florida... -susurraron sus labios temblorosos, lentamente empezo a leer delante de nosotros el telegrama referido a ella, de sus ojos una lagrima cayo

-oh no...

-que pasa linda? -le pregunto Stear a esta

-es mi abuela Martha..., ha tenido un accidente..., debo irme a Florida en este instante

-la Madre Superiora esta al tanto y esta dispuesta a darle la salida del colegio Srita. O'Brien..., acompañeme, su padre tambien esta en la oficina

-mi padre? -exclamo sorprendida

-Patty ve..., no hay tiempo que perder -le anime, esta se fue con el joven hacia la oficina de la religiosa, alli le dieron las noticias del estado de la anciana..., Patty tuvo que irse a los Estados Unidos ese mismo dia.., lo que significaba que yo me quedaria sola en la habitacion, no me molestaba quedarme sola, pero con 13 al acecho no es bueno, pero no podia obligar a mi amiga a quedarse

La fuimos a despedir a la salida del colegio a ella y a su padre, Stear tuvo un buen rato aferrado al abrazo de esta, el amor que se profesaban era real

-te amo Stear..., y mucho -dijo esta besando la mejilla del castaño

-y yo a ti -este aprovecho para besar los labios de su novia -te amo y siempre te amare, mi casi amante

Stear le llamo por un pequeño apodo que le habia dado "casi amante" No entendia el porque Stear hablaba asi..., como si fuese a ser la ultima vez que se viesen, atrapo sus labios de nuevo para que esta pudiese subir al coche y perderse en el horizonte de la tarde, la cual estaba muriendo.

-por Dios..., pobre Patty -mascullo Annie mirando a Archie

-la verdad si yo tuviese una abuela como la de Patty tambien correria hacia ella -respondio Archie

-pero tenemos a la tia abuela..., es lo mas cercano a una abuela -mascullo Tony, quien al enterarse de lo ocurrido con la abuela de Patty fue con ella a darle animos, pero ninguno de nosotros dos se hablo, si, antes nos peleabamos y todo eso, pero esta vez la cosa era mucho mas seria. Todos nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ese dia no queria nada, me queria encerrar en mi propio mundo, queria llorar, gritar de todo, pero necesitaba algo que me quitase la carga que ahora tenia en mis hombros. La noche llego y yo seguia encerrada en mi cuarto divagando, tenia los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado

-Candy -pude escuchar mi nombre, me levante de mi cama por instinto, fui al espejo y trate de eliminar cualquier rastro de lagrimas de mi rostro -pecosa abre la ventana

Hice caso y me dirigi a la ventana, la abri y Terry estaba alli esperandome

-que haces aqui? -le pregunte

-que? Es que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi linda novia? -se acerco a mi y me beso con sus suaves y tiernos labios, amaba cuando me besaba, pero lo aparte y mire sus ojos zafiro

-tenemos que hablar Terry

-pues opino lo mismo Candy..., le hable a mi padre de ti

-que dices? -eso me sorprendio totalmente -y que te ha dicho o..., mas bien que le dijiste

-le dije todo y tambien le dije para que hablase con tu tia abuela..., para comprometernos

Por un momento crei que mi cerebro se habia congelado, no podia creer lo que Terry acababa de decirme..., el queria que yo..., fuese su esposa?!

-Candy? Pecosa estas bien?

-Terry..., yo..., yo no se que decir..., esto es..., esto es muy apresurado, digo es muy rapido para ya empezar a hablar matrimonio

-no es matrimonio exactamente Candy..., es solo que..., quiero dejar en claro que te amo, y por esa razon quiero pasar mi vida contigo..., solo tu y yo, y es mi manera de expresartelo, que quiero que tu algun dia seas la señora de Grandchester

Sonrei al escuchar las cosas que me decia Terry, pero sabia que hablar de ese tema era demasiado apresurado, aun ni siquiera habia cumplido los dieciseis y ya estaba comprometiendome, pero en mi mente empezaron a flotar deliciosas imagenes, tenia una vision sin darme cuenta, pero era extraña, veia un gran escenario lleno de gente, aplaudiendo y el telon de este abrirse para mostrar a Terry junto con una chica pelirroja interpretando una obra, estaba viendo a Terry actuando! Vi su sueño hecho realidad a traves de mis ojos, si pudiese mostrarselo, per habia mas, yo me veia con un uniforme blanco y el aparecia detras de mi abrazandome y en nuestras manos teniamos esos preciosos anillos que eran la muestra de nuestro amor, para siempre, la vision se apago, dejandome ver los preciosos ojos de Terry

-que dices Candy? Despues que salgamos de San Pablo, deseas que algun dia podamos vivir juntos..., para siempre?

-Terry..., claro que si mocoso engreido -me lance a sus brazos y el me abrazaba con fuerza, con mucha fuerza mejor dicho, me estaba haciendo daño -Terry..., Terry me lastimas

-yo..., lo lamento Candy! -exclamo sorprendido, tanto como yo

-tu..., estas fuerte

-si..., tal vez es por la edad -dijo con ironia, pero entonces cambio el semblante -que era lo que querias decirme.

Bien..., era hora de la verdad, si queria estar con Terry debiamos hablar con la verdad y entre esas verdades esta que ocultaba el? Y ese secreto se lo habia llevado Nikolay a la tumba

-es sobre Nikolay

-si..., pobre -fruncio el ceño con tristeza -no quiero hablar de el

-pero yo si -le rete -el me dijo algo que me ha perturbado y de gran manera, hable con el, el mismo dia que fallecio repentinamente, estaba en el salon de la clase de litaratura

Volteo y me miro sorprendido, trago en seco

-que..., que has escuchado?

-no entendi muy bien de lo que hablaban, pero al parecer Damian si, que quiso decir el con que "tu vida dependia de eso" hablame Terry

-no debes saber de eso

-pero porque?! -le grite -Terry te quiero y si estas en problemas solo dimelo y te puedo ayudar a solucionarlo

-en esto ya tu no puedes hacer nada Candy! Por favor no te metas en algo en lo que ya estas al fondo

-que quieres decir con eso? -pregunte enarcando una ceja, el me tomo por los hombros con sus manos calientes como el fuego

-no sabes..., el lio en el que me he metido y..., mucha gente ha sido dañada por eso, no quiero que tu tambien sufras

-era por eso tu insistencia de que me fuese de San Pablo? -asintio, una de mis manos se dirigio a su bello rostro para acariciar sus mejillas -solo dime en que puedo ayudarte...

-solo cuidandote puedes ayudarme, tu ahora eres lo unico que me importa en la vida -acerco su rostro y volvio a besarme con amor, un estruendo en mi puerta nos alerta a ambos -que es eso?

-ire a ver -le dije, en ese momento las luces se apagan, tipico en este colegio, no le di importancia y me dirigi a la puerta, la abri y pude ver a Eliza llorando, se aferro a mi cintura con fuerza -Eliza? Que te pasa?

-Candy..., me..., me persigue

-espera un momento! Quien te persigue?

De repente me suelta y se adentra en la habitacion, temi que descubriese a Terry, cerre la puerta y corri adentro pero cuando veo..., no estaba, Terry se habia esfumado, se habria colado por la ventana? No lo se, pero aun quedaban muchas dudas, Eliza se habia lanzado al suelo a llorar, como lo habia hecho desde que jugamos aquel juego, al parecer se dio cuenta de la peor manera que con esas cosas no hay que jugar

-Candy -me llamo la pelirroja con lagrimas en sus ojos -no quiero estar sola

-tranquila! No te dejare sola pero dime que te pasa?

-n..., no lo se, todo empezo despues que jugamos ese maldito juego...n he visto cosas horribles, deseo que acabe

-te dijimos que no era buena idea, pero tu insistias en ello

-pero yo crei que era un simple juego y..., que era Neil el que movia la plataforma, pero me aseguro que el en ningun momento lo hizo

-entonces..., habia algo que de verdad movia la plataforma? -pregunte sorprendida, a lo que ella asintio

-ni siquiera se que significaban esas siglas W y G..., me vinieron dos posibilidades a la mente

-en serio? Que crees que signifiquen?

-bueno..., son apellidos, W y G pueden significar..., Winchester y Grandchester

Palideci, acaso Eliza al igual que Stear y yo desarrollo un don? Y que ese juego pudo señalar a Terry y a Damian como responsables de los crueles actos del colegio? Pero esa era solo una de las posibilidades que Eliza tenia en la mente

-pero tambien creo que pueden significar..., White y Greene

-que? -eso si era sorpresa, Edward y yo involucrados en eso? No es posible, Edward aun no estaba en San Pablo cuando los primeros asesinatos y cuando fueron los segundos el fue victima del ataque de aquella vez, ella se incorporo y me miro

-donde esta el..., tu amigo Edward?

-esta en su oficina -dije..., y era hora de la verdad -Eliza el no es un estudiante..., el es el sacerdote del colegio

-ya lo sabia -exclamo con una mediana sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas -el dia del ataque le vi la cosita blanca en su cuello..., la que usan los sacerdotes..., pero el me agrada, y..., a decir verdad se parece tanto a ti, no has pensado en la posibilidad de que el sea algo cercano tuyo?

-estas divagando, ven recuestate aqui, Patty se ha ido a Florida y estare sola unos dias, puedes quedarte conmigo hoy

La ayude a levantarse del suelo y la recoste en la cama de Patty, su mirada parecia ida, sus ojos marrones estaban opacados por una sombra de color malva debajo de estos

-Candy..., porque eres tan buena conmigo si yo he sido cruel contigo

-creo que..., las personas debemos ser buenas incluso con aquellas que le han hecho el mal

-lo siento! -suplico -perdon por todas las cosas malas que mi hermano y yo te hemos hecho Candy..., de verdad ahora veo lo ciega que estuve en todos estos años, perdoname por favor

-Eliza! -susurre su nombre -no hay nada que perdonar, al ser sincera contigo misma te perdonaste todo lo malo que habias hecho, ahora intenta dormir, se ha ido la electricidad y no dejare que te vallas a tu cuarto asi, duermete

-gracias por ser tan buena..., ahora se porque todos te aman -cerro sus ojos hasta dormirse completamente. Quizas el que 13 los este persiguiendo tambien saco el lado bueno de esta, a la fuerza pero lo hizo, y al final ella es solo una niña que necesitaba ser escuchada y comprendida. Me asome por la ventana, solo para saber en donde estaba Terry, no pudo haber saltado..., o si? Cuando veo, nada, no estaba, a donde rayos se habia metido, observo hacia abajo y veo una rosa blanca, otra, estaba empezando a creer que alguien las deja por cortesia, o porque de verdad hay un admirador secreto, solo sonrei y mire hacia la habitacion de los chicos, Dios me sentia tan mal por estar peleada de nuevo con Anthony, pero en parte tenia razon..., no debi guardarle un secreto tan grande como el que era la novia de uno de sus enemigos y que jamas podria volver..., a sentir lo mismo que hacia unos años, que ese amor de la infancia se extinguio por un simple miedo, solo espero que algun dia pueda perdonarme.

La mañana habia llegado sin prisa, Eliza se levanto alegre, y me saludo cortesmente, jamas crei que ella se comportaria de esa manera, creo que con el tiempo nos haremos grandes amigas, olvidando el pasado para darle paso a un futuro lleno de alegrias, claro..., nadie sabe que puede ocurrir en el futuro, pero deseo que por lo menos pueda vivir para verlo. Ambas nos encaminamos hacia el comedor, podiamos ver el nerviosismo de los estudiantes, no era buena señal y alli vimos tres rostros serios, cuatro mejor dicho contando a Neil

-que sucede? -pregunto Eliza

-es que... -susurro Neil con su rostro serio -anoche con el apago desaparecio un estudiante, de la clase de equitacion

-como dices? -pregunte -quien es?

-Cristopher Wayne -respondio Archie de brazos cruzados -Tony esta enviando una carta a Estados Unidos en este mismo instante, no podemos seguir en esta sozobra, debemos irnos cuanto antes

-y porque no hablan con el tio abuelo -sugirio Eliza

-porque ni siquiera sabemos como demonios es! -grito Stear alzando la voz, haciendo que los estudiantes voltearan a mirarnos -lo siento

-descuida -dijo Eliza sentandose -podemos ayudar en algo?

-como en que? -pregunto Archie -tu y Neil se han encargado de fastidiarnos la vida

-pero esta vez es diferente -le respondi -esta dispuesta a ayudarnis, creanle

-porque habremos de creerle a ella? O a Neil? -replico Archie de brazos cruzados

-por que al igual que nostros son unos Andley -interferi antes de que estos quisiesen echar a los Leagan del lugar -por favor por una vez estemos de acuerdo en algo... -suplique

Los hermanos Cornwell se miraron con rostro de complicidad, no sabian ni que decidir por lo visto, voltearon y su respuesta era la esperada

-creo que si Candy..., que es Candy confia en que ustedes pueden ayudarnos, nosotros tambien -sonrei a mis adentros, los Cornwell miraron a los Leagan y se dieron la mano, muy buena señal

-y...? Por donde empezamos? -pregunto Neil

-debemos buscar a una muchacha, solo se su nombre y sus rasgos

-como se llama? -pregunto Eliza

-Claudia -respondio Stear -es una muchacha alta, de cabello negro ondulado y ojos de un color extraño..., creo que no sera dificil localizarla

-te refieres a la chica de la que dicen que esta traumada? He escuchado de ella y..., las causas por la que es tan asocial -agrego Eliza, esa informacion me intereso bastante

-te escuchamos Eliza -exclamo Annie sentandose, al igual que nosotros, y ella empezo con su relato

-bien..., Luisa me conto acerca de ella, bueno de todos en el colegio, antes la tal Claudia era una chica alegre y vivaz, se la pasaba mucho con el famoso Nikolay y una chica que se llamaba Susana, pero que de repente Susana enloquecio

-enloquecio? -pregunte -como?

-alli es lo extraño, fue cuando llegaron Winchester y Grandchester, la chica Susana al parecer gustaba de Terrence, o al menos eso me conto Luisa

-porque sera que Grandchester y Winchester siempre tienen cabida en este tipo de conversaciones? -mascullo Archie

-recuerda el texto que Tony encontro el otro dia en la biblioteca, de seguro es el conflicto

-pero eso es algo de familias! No puede ser posible que 13 este rondando a las tres estirpes mas reconocidad en Europa

-puedo seguir? -pregunto Eliza rodando los ojos, los chicos y yo asentimos

En ese momento senti ciertos celos, pero era normal, Terry antes de que yo llegase era acosado por otras estudiante, segui escuchando a Eliza

-bueno al final un dia la tal Susana accedio a Terry de tal manera que este la invito a salir, pero algo paso y ella quedo como que trastornada, en este momento debe de estar en un hospital psiquiatrico en Estados Unidos, porque segun la chica era de alla, Claudia y Nikolay se separaron y ella desde esos dias esta lejos de los demas.

-porque? -pregunto Annie con curiosidad

-nadie lo sabe, el unico que sabia de ello era Nikolay..., y se llevo varios secretos a la tumba, la informacion proporcionada sirvio de algo?

-pues..., a decir verdad de mucha -respondio Stear sonriendo, volteo a mirar a Annie -Annie..., sabes si Edward logro traducir el manuscrito que encontramos?

-no lo se..., el ha estado ocupado en reuniones con el consejo estudiantil y con la desaparicion de Chris ha de estar mas ocupado que nunca -los Cornwell miraron a Eliza con desde apenas se hizo mencion de Edward

-se que el es sacerdote..., asi que no hay porque preocuparse -los chicos asintieron, en ese momento llego Tony

-ya le envie la carta a la Tia Abuela Elroy, solo queda esperar su respuesta -respondio, volteo a mirarme, pero no me dijo una sola palabra

-bien..., creo que por ahora no nos queda mas que ir en busca de esa chica -agrego Neil pasandose la mano por el cabello

Y asi fue..., las semanas pasaron volando, tenia mis encuentros a escondidas con Terry, los chicos y yos aun nos ayudabamos a luchar en contra de lo que nos perseguia, Chirs tuvo el mismo destino fatal que los demas que desaparecieron y Edward estaba ocupado con lo de la situacion del colegio, si no se calmaban los asesinatos cerrarian San Pablo, y bueno..., Tony y yo seguiamos sin hablarnos, nos reuniamos a hablar con las mismas personas, comiamos en la misma mesa, pero ni una palabra entre nosotros dos, los chicos se dieron cuenta de ello, pero no agregaron opinion alguna, Patty nos escribio apenas llego a los Estados Unidos, su abuela estaba delicada pero fuera de peligro, al menos una buena noticia entre tantas desgracias.

Y llego el viernes, el ultimo dia de la semana, y el ultimo dia del mes, ya habian pasado ya casi cinco meses desde que llegamos a San Pablo, cinco meses desde que conoci a Terry y cinco meses desde que mi vida habia empezado a dar un giro drastico, estabamos a un dia del mes de Mayo, ya se acercaba mi cumpleaños, el siete de Mayo, cumpliria 16 años, hacia 16 años alguna mujer me dio la vida y por alguna razon me dejo en un orfanato, no sabre nunca quien fue o las razones de peso que tuvo para tomar tan drastica decision, tal vez la principal razon fue amor, seria la unica manera por la cual una madre deba separarse de una hija, para que esta viva feliz, tal vez mi verdadera madre solo queria eso..., o que tal vez yo no estaba entre sus planes

-Candy -me llamaron Annie y Archie quienes venian corriendo hacia mi -Neil ha logrado localizar a la chica Claudia y consiguio..., no se como hablar con ella, justamente tu y ella tiene clases a la ultima hora, Arte

-si..., justamente tengo la ultima clase en un rato

-mejor para nosotros -mascullo Archie

-bien..., -respire hondo -creo que ya es hora de hablar con Claudia la amiga de Nikolay, ella puede ayudarnos a descubrir que es lo que se esconde detras de 13, Damian y Terry

-quieres que te acompañemos Candy? -sugirio Archie

-no -dije seriamente -es mejor hablar con ella sola

-estas segura? -pregunto Annie con sus manos entrelazadas -he visto a la tal Claudia y es muy extraña, cuando habla parece como si supiera lo que piensas

-descuida..., podre con ella...

-bien..., si te parece que es correcto lo respetaremos

-bien..., deseenme suerte

Me dirigí a mi ultima clase del día y de la semana, Arte, nada mas poner un pie en clase una chica se me acerco.

-soy Claudia ¿me estabas buscando? -dijo parándose frente a mi.

La mire y recuerdo la primera vez a la cara, era alta, tenia una melena larga de un color negro azabache ondulada, unos grandes ojos violeta con una expresión amable y una gran sonrisa.

-eeh..., hola, yo soy Candy, ¿como has sabido que -

Se puso tensa y borro la sonrisa de su cara.

-no es necesario que sepas tanto, yo se que me estabas buscando y te he ahorrado el trabajo –me corto volviendo a sonreír

-pero es muy extraño que sepas que...-

-te he dicho que no es necesario que sepas tanto -volvió a repetir con un tono amenazador.

Decidí no hablar mas sobre el tema o conseguiría tener mas enemigos, preferí centrarme en lo que me interesaba.

Iba hablar cuando me corto.

-vayamos a hablar a otro lugar mas tranquilo –me estaba diciendo que hiciéramos novillo, ella leyo el desconcierto en mi cara - la maestra hoy va a faltar y tendremos hora libre no tienes por que preocuparte -sonrió

Salimos del aula y nos dirigimos a un banco cercano al edificio.

-todos están en clase aquí no nos molestaran -me volvío a hablar con amabilidad -siéntate aquí a mi lado.

Desde luego esta chica era igual de rara que Terry y Damian, tenía unos cambios de personalidad muy raros, no me extraña que algo de ellos se le halla pegado

-creo que hemos empezado con mal pie, soy Claudia Baudewyn -dijo estendiendo su mano.

Se la estreche con una sonrisa.

-Candice White Andley -al escuchar mi apellido se sorprendio y entreabrio su boca, todos a los que he conocido han reaccionado de esa forma por mi apellido

Había notado que su piel era igual de pálida y que parecía igual de dura que Terry y Damian, pero al estrechar su mano estaba a temperatura normal, no caliente como la de ellos.

-yo quería preguntarte algo -dije algo avergonzada.

-Dispara

-se que fuiste amiga de Nikolay – asintió

-el fue mi mejor amigo, e incluso nos ibamos a comprometer en matrimonio hasta que Grandchester y Winchester llegaron a este colegio

-pero si tu..., no eras la prometida de Adrian Montesco?

-si..., pero eso fue despues que Nikolay se metiese con ese par y rompiesemos todo tipo de relacion

-lo siento -dije con vergueza -¿que sabes sobre ellos dos?

-la verdad no se mucho, Grandchester es hijo del famoso Richard Grandchester, duque de Grandchester y de su madre no se sabe nada, es un bastardo y Winchester es un misterio total su familia

-Damian es una molestia total, pero Terry es una persona excepcional

Me miro y sonrió con ironia

-cuando Terry entro a este colegio era una persona retraida y callada, siempre estaba deprimido, hasta que se junto con Damian, empezo a actuar como el, era violento, arisco, fue capaz incluso de retar a su propio padre -explico con un tono de voz molesto -Todos piensan que Terry es una mala persona - sonrió tristemente, se notaba que le tenia mucho cariño -y se que seria incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien..., eso según las circunstancias

Esto ultimo lo susurro mas bien para ella.

-¿como has dicho?

-Nn, nada -se tenso.

A que se refería con según las circunstancias esto era cada vez mas raro, estuvimos un rato mas en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Candy -me llamo – se que Terry te advirtió que salieras de San Pablo y de Londres..., que aquí no estas a salvo, ¿me equivoco?.

-no

-y que tambien renunciases a tu apellido? -asenti, como sabia todo eso?

-deberías hacerle caso -volvía a ponerse seria.

-porque?

-es una de las pocos personas, por no decir la única, que conozco que no suelen dar consejos, pero que cuando da alguno, es mejor hacerle caso, siempre que el dice algo es por que hay razones de peso sobre ello, y no he visto que jamás se haya equivocado -me miro – si yo fuera tu haría caso de sus palabras sin dudar.

Me quede perpleja, a que venia esto?, por que me contaba todo esto, que le pasaba a todo el mundo, ¿de que me tenia que proteger?, acaso el sabria algo de lo que nos pasaba

-dime Candy..., has visto alguna vez a Terry llorar? Y se sincera..., alguna vez has visto lagrimas en su rostro?

-no -respondi

-era de suponerse -bufo -ya casi esta pasando

-que es lo que estas diciendo?

-nada..., solo hazle caso a Terry, renuncia al apellido Andley y vete lejos, donde Terry no pueda encontrarte

-Pero...-

-y te recomiendo que le adviertas a tus primos que se vallan contigo, tus amigas Annie y Patty estaran bien, a ellas no las busca, es a ustedes

-de que estas hablando? -pregunte sorprendida, como sabia todo eso

-tu lo sabes..., tu y tus primos, Alistear, Archibald, Anthony, Eliza y Neil, lo han nombrado "13" y han visto cosas que otros no

-como sabes que...- se toco las sienes enarcando sus oscuras cejas

-puedo ver mucho mas alla de las mentes de las personas -sorpresa para mi

-puedes leer mentes!

-no leo mentes, solo veo cosas..., misteriosamente lo desarrolle con la llegada de Terry y Damian, al igual que a tu primo Stear y a ti, al llegar a colegio les paso lo mismo

-hablame de Susana! -exigi, ella se tenso y sus orbes de color violeta me vieron con cierto temor

-que sabes de Susana?

-tu eres la que lee mentes o lo que sea que hagas..., deberias saberlo, hablame de ella

-Susana Marlowe era una persona normal, deseaba ser actriz y que fuese aclamada por todos, hasta que llego Grandchester, quien en esa epoca era mas tratable y social, ella era una chica enamoradiza y al parecer gusto de el, le perseguia por todos lados, Nikolay y yo le advertimos que lo dejara en paz, y un dia el la invito a salir, salieron ellos dos y Damian junto con otra chica

-y..., que ocurrio?

-esa noche tuvieron un accidente, Terry se vio grave, a punto de morir, extrañamente sano, los doctores no le habian dado oportunidades de vida, la chica que iba con Damian murio, y Susana fue testigo de todo eso..., al menos esa fue la version que dio Winchester

-que crees tu que en realidad paso?

-que Damian tuvo que ver con la muerte de esa chica y el extraño cambio de Terry, si no me crees te recomiendo que vayas a la biblioteca de Londres, y busques en las referencias bibliograficas las similitudes

-n..., no te entiendo Claudia, explicame bien

-Candy..., lo has investigado y aclarado, las similitudes de las muertes, todo tiene un mismo punto de partida y ese punto son Terrence Grandchester y Damian Winchester -ella despues de eso callo

-no..., por favor dime que no es posible -ella no respondio mas nada, yo estaba al borde de la locura

-no te acerques a Damian...n no dejes que te toque, por nada del mundo, si lo haces estaras firmando tu sentencia de muerte -no quiso decirme mas, solo eso, pero no lo entendia

-Claudia...!

-no hay nada mas que hablar Candy -dijo levantándose – siento haberme comportado tan brusca, pero hay verdades que son mejor ignorar.

-¿sugieres que siga viviendo en la ignorancia cuando todo el mundo intenta protegerme y no se de que? - dije incrédula

-no siempre hace bien el saber la verdad, a veces es preferible no saberlo, yo personalmente preferiría no haber insistido en saber ciertas cosas, no sabes lo que puedes llegar a arrepentirte.

-estas loca – bufe – sea para bien o para mal es mejor saberlo siempre.

-esa es tu opino, pero estoy segura de que si lo supieras saldrías corriendo por ese porton – señalo la salida del colegio – además, no dejo de pensar que todo tiene un limite, y tu ya te estas pasando de la raya -dijo ofendida

Iba a responder cuando la campana sonó avisando que ya habían terminado las clases.

-adiós Candy, espero volver a verte pronto..., y piensa en lo que te dije, aun hay tiempo de salvar a tu familia..., saludame a tu primo Tony –dijo y salio dispara como alma que lleva al diablo.

Esta chica me había dejado desconcertada, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras, como pude influir tanto en mí..., pero si acaso tenia razon? Y si Terry tenia mucho que ver con esto? Y si todo lo que habia estado viviendo era una mentira?...

Pero el verdadero culpable lo tenia en la mira, Damian Winchester..., a el era quien debia buscar y enfrentarmele, no importaba lo que Claudia me habia advertido de el, era hora de aclarar las cosas, frente a frente.

**Continuara...**

**Wenaaass! Otra vez, la historia esta llegando a su etapa decisiva! Los misterios se estan aclarando, pero Claudia sabe mucho mas de lo que sabe, ni Terry ni Damian dicen ser lo que son, un suceso marcara el destino de esta historia, poniendo en peligro la vida de la pecas y Edward..., gracias a tod s por sus hermosos reviews y aprovechen los puentes largos, en mi caso Pruebas Especiales de la UNERG y elecciones Presidenciales! Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Reviews Please? **

**PD: Para las que siguen los Pasos de Mi Amada tambien esta actualizado, esta vez ya Terry y su hija estan..., Camino a..., LONDRES**


	20. El Llamado de la Sangre

**El llamado de la Sangre.**

* * *

><p>-de verdad te dijo eso? -pregunto Annie sorprendida, les habia contado lo que Claudia me habia dicho, en ese momento todos estaban absortos por mi relato<p>

-whoa..., de verdad no me la creo -dijo Archie cruzandose de brazos -entonces la traumada puede leer mentes? Y por eso no se acerca a nadie?

-eso es lo que parece..., pero de verdad no entiendo aun que es eso tan grave que oculta Damian, no me lo quiso decir

-Damian y Terry querras decir, si Claudia tiene razon estan relacionados con 13 -agrego Stear con tono serio -Eliza..., Luisa no te ha dicho nada acerca de la tal Susana..., en que psiquiatrico esta

-solo me ha dicho que esta en Nueva York, nada mas

-ella es una pista importante..., si la tia Abuela aprueba nuestro regreso a casa podremos ir a Nueva York y buscar a esa chica

En ese momento Tony llega al salon, su rostro demostraba ansiedad

-chicos..., traje el libro que leimos aquella vez..., y..., la tia Abuela nos envío una carta desde Lakewood -Tony entro al salon con un libro y un sobre en sus manos, esto ultimo fue lo que mas nos intereso..., tal vez la tia abuela habia accedido para regresar a casa

-abrela ya Anthony! -suplicaron Eliza y Archie a la vez, que sorpresa ver a esos dos de acuerdo en algo, este con sumo cuidado abrio el sobre, dejando a un lado el libro que habia traido y se dispuso a leer

**_Queridos Alistear, Archibald, Anthony y Candice_**

**_Me alegra haber recibido una misiva de parte de ustedes, ha pasado un tiempo desde que fueron enviados a Inglaterra para formarse en el Real Colegio San Pablo para ser personas digna de esta sociedad._**

**_Pero, tambien se que no la estan llevando como debe ser, los rumores acerca de los crimenes que se estan cometiendo en esa institucion me han hecho pensar seriamente en retirarlos de alli... Pero a la vez pienso que ustedes han sido lo bastante fuertes para tolerar todo lo que han vivido los ultimos meses alli. Se que han de sentir miedo y angustia, pero ustedes estan protegidos mis niños._**

**_Mi decision es dolorosa, pero pienso que ha de ser la correcta, permaneceran en San Pablo un tiempo mas, si esta situacion llega a otros extremos, no quedara mas remedio que hacer que regresen a America, de donde nunca debieron haber salido. Y en mi condicion de matriarca de la familia Andley tambien tome la decision que ya es hora de conocer a William Andley, pronto veran al responsable de que ustedes esten juntos en un mismo colegio, viendo una espectativa muy diferente de la vida._**

**_Me despido de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo y con dolor en mi corazon por no haberles permitido regresar a casa como ustedes hubiesen querido, pero se que fue la mejor decision tomada, espero que tanto ustedes como los Leagan puedan aprender a llevarse bien y a convivir como lo que son, una familia_**

**_Atentamente_**

**_E. Elroy Andley_**

-nooo! Ella no nos puede hacer esto! -se quejo Archie, estaba a punto de llorar por la desesperacion -esta al tanto de la situacion en el colegio! Esta al tanto de lo que estamos viviendo y ni por eso nos quiere sacar de este asqueroso lugar

-Archie! -se quejo Annie -no te expreses asi

-es la verdad..., Annie, este lugar lo que ha hecho es traernos desgracias..., arg! Quisiera que mamá y papá estuviesen aqui en este momento -Archie se dejo caer al suelo con rabia e impotencia, en ese momento yo queria hacer lo mismo, pero debia mantenerme fuerte ante todo lo que nos estaba pasando, el mundo de mi amigo se le habia caido encima. Annie, como buena persona que es se agacho a su lado y saco un pañuelo de un bolsillo de su falda para limpiar los llorosos ojos del menor de los Cornwell

-ssshh..., no llores Archie, encontraremos una pronta solucion a esto -susurro Annie al lado de este

-pero ya escuchaste lo que Claudia le dijo a Candy! Esta no es ni tu lucha ni la de Patty..., es nuestra -respondio Tony arrugando la carta entre sus manos -y lo que menos queremos es que algo les pase a ustedes

-oigan..., debemos hacer algo..., Claudia me explico que en la biblioteca de la ciudad hay referencia bibliografica acerca de las similitudes de lo que nos ha ocurrido, esto ya habia ocurrido antes! -dije exaltada, mientras mas rapido resolvamos esto, mas rapido nos largaremos de aqui

-pues me parece buena idea que vallamos alla..., pero porque siento que en vez de acercarnos nos alejamos mas acerca del origen de 13? -decia Stear quitandose sus gafas -es que no entiendo el porque Grandchester y Winchester tienen cabida en esto

-pues yo tampoco..., en lo personal no quiero encontrarme con Damian en el pasillo porque le romperia la cara -dije con molestia -pero a decir verdad me parece algo insolito, no puedo creer que sobre todo Terry tenga que ver con estos crimenes

-no lo crees verdad Candy? Te lo advertimos infinidades de veces..., no te juntes con Grandchester

-de que estas hablando Tony...? -pregunto Neil frunciendo el ceño

-pues... -este me miro con dolor, yo estuve a punto de suplicarle que no dijese nada de mi relacion con Terry, era suficiente con tener su odio para que los chicos tambien -Candy ha tenido una estrecha relacion con ese tipo, y temo que ella acabe igual o peor que la tal Susana

Jadee al escuchar a Tony, no quiso delatarmen parpadee y disimuladamente lo mire, me senti aliviada, pero no por mucho tiempo

-pues..., creo que habra que estar alejados de ese par, sobre todo de Terry..., tiene un brazo fuerte -dijo Neil con ironia, sabia por donde iba

-ya! Dejemos de hablar de Grandchester, el tan solo escuchar su nombre me da escalofrios -dijo Eliza, ella se estremecio, sabia que le tenia miedo a Terry, pero a que punto. La campana sono, a las siete y media de la noche, en la escuela se estaban tomando medidas drasticas, todos nos empezamos a movilizar a nuestros cuartos, pero Tony me tomo del brazo y me llevo a un sitio lejos de la vista de los demas, alli nos enfrentamos despues de un tiempo sin hablarnos

-..-hola -dije

-hola..., pues..., Candy, esa chica te hizo recapacitar acerca de lo tuyo con..., Terrence?

-pues no..., sigo pensando que el es una persona buena y no creo en lo que las personas dicen -dije seria

-pero estas consciente de que si el es responsable de estos actos habra que tomar medidas drasticas..., Terry debe de pagar

-no!... -dije con voz temblorosa -el no es un asesino, me lo ha demostrado, ademas! Si el fuese quien nos quisiera muertos no nos hubiese matado el mismo dia?

El solo callo, no me dijo nada

-pero igual no me agrada que seas la novia de ese tipo, vas a salir mal con esa relacion

-y tu que sabes? No lo conoces..., el es bueno, tierno y se que no seria capaz de hacerme daño

-se ve que confias en el ciegamente -Tony se cruzo de brazos, se mordio el labio inferior -supongo que deberias hacerlo

-pues si..., y deseo que por lo menos respeten mi decision, yo a ustedes los quiero con locura, y eso pueden negarlo..., pero Terry me hace sentir cosas inexplicables, cosas que me hacen sentir diferente, puedo sentir que me elevo al cielo y que puedo luchar con todo lo que venga en mi contra

-al menos el te hace sentir segura -medio sonrio -cosa que yo no logre -sabia por donde iba la cosa

-no..., Tony tu eres una persona maravillosa, pero, debes buscar al mejor, yo no merezco a alguien tan bueno como tu, por eso borre todos esos sentimientos que nos declaramos aquel dia en Lakewood, porque no soy buena para ti

-pues a mi no me importa! Te quiero y soy capaz de todo por ti, Candy..., me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, no sabes todo lo que senti cuando te conoci aquella vez

-que te recorde a tu madre -exclame

-mucho mas que eso -este tomo mi mano derecha y deposito un beso -solo dile a Grandchester que lo estare vigilando, ok?

-asi lo hare -el me atrajo a su torso y me abrazo con fuerza

-perdon por haberte hecho sentir mal

-descuida -le dije -bien..., aaahhh, ya debo irme a mi cuarto, a decir verdad extraño a Patty y se me hace incomodo dormir sola

-esta bien, solo cuidate, y has lo que Claudia te dijo, lo de..., estar alejada de Winchester, buenas noches

El se fue alejando de mi, suspire, al menos logro escuchar mis razones, y yo las suyas, pero jamas crei escuchar de sus labios todo lo que siente por mi, al menos logramos solucionar nuestras diferencias, y logro aceptar lo que siento por Terry, solo espero que Tony logre encontrar a alguien que sea su verdadero complemento y sea feliz con esa persona.

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta con cerrojo, pose mi cabeza en la madera y me detengo en ese momento a pensar en como hariamos para regresar a casa, pero Terry era lo unico que me detenia, siento una respiracion en mi cuello, en seguida me asuste, voltee y unos labios calidos me besaron

-Terry! Me asustaste...

-es comun?

-pues en ti algo -mi corazon empezo a latir como caballo desbocado, no podia dejar de pensar en lo que Claudia me dijo, cuidarme y alejarme de Terry, pero lo veo a los ojos y siento el delicado contacto de su piel con la mia y no puedo pensar que el sea peligroso, que el haya sido capaz de hacer tanto mal, o hasta llegado a hacer el atentado hacia Tony

-que te pasa? -me pregunto acariciando mi cabello

-hoy hable con alguien

-en serio? Me parece bien, y quien es?

-su nombre es Claudia Baudewyn -Terry se sorprendio al escuchar ese nombre

-con..., Claudia -dijo su nombre con nerviosismo -que..., que te dijo ella?

-que debia cuidarme e irme de San Pablo, fue lo que me dijo y..., al parecer te tiene aprecio, y miedo a la vez

-es una gran chica, pero su vida no ha sido..., sencilla, y a veces hay que hacerle caso

-me hablo que tuviste una relacion con una chica llamada Susana -otra cosa por la que se sorprendio -dime! Hablame de la tal Susana Marlowe

-estas celosa mi tarzan pecoso? -me gusto la manera como lo dijo, hasta fue gracioso, pero debia admitir que de verdad enterarme de eso, estaba con unos celos terribles

-uugghh! Si..., me provoca de todo -exclame con falsa molestia

-a decir verdad me gusta cuando te pones celosa..., te ves preciosa -me toco la punta de la nariz -bueno..., Susana fue una aventurilla, jamas tuve nada serio con ella, ademas era una molestia

-como fue que ella quedo..., loca?

-al parecer Claudia te dijo mas de lo que debia -dijo con molestia

-no fue ella en si..., fue Luisa Montgomery -corregi -pero dime! Que paso?

-fuimos a..., los acantilados..., si, entonces la amiga de Damian se acerco mucho a la orilla y cayo, yo..., intente ayudarla y cai con ella..., y..., aaahh..., Susana estaba alli y nos vio

-pero..., -me pase la mano por el cabello -no lo entiendo, si tu caiste tambien se supone que deberias estar muerto o con grandes secuelas, pero te veo y estas..., completamente sano, sin marcas

-Candy..., -el se mordio el labio inferior -sientate

Me dirigi a mi cama y me sente con las piernas cruzadas, el me pidio que le prestara una tijera, un cuter o algo que cortara, del buro que estaba junto a mi cama saque un abrecartas y se lo di

-te enseñare algo, pero no te vallas a asustar, por favor pecosa -asenti, lo vi subirse la manga del uniforme, mostrando su blanco antebrazo, con su otra mano tomo el abrecartas y se lo enterro, haciendo una linea larga

-Terry! -grite, no podia creer lo que el estaba haciendo, la sangre de mi novio chorreo hasta caer en el edredon -por Dios que estas haciendo!

-solo mira! -me dijo, con detenimiento vi como la herida dejaba de sangrar y como se cerraba, parpadee un par de veces, no lo podia creer! No quedo marca, ni una cicatriz -lo ves? Mi cuerpo se recupera de cualquier herida

-es..., es..., por Dios es que..., como lo haces?

-es un secreto, pero te puedo decir lo que se siente..., por supuesto hay dolor, es como tuvieses fuego en vez de sangre, a veces las heridas tardan un poco en sanar, y luego siento un cosquillero, mi corazon siento que va a salir por mi boca y de repente, veo la herida y lentamente se empieza a cerrar..., como si fuese un ziper

-te crees muy gracioso no? -dije con ironia -y..., acaso..., la vez que tu padre te azoto..., hiciste lo mismo?, justo mientras yo te curaba?

-si..., lo trate de hacer, pero estaba debil, y tenia miles de sentimientos encontrados aquella vez, no logre..., y si lo hice fue por breve tiempo..., la debilidad fue mas grande que mi autocontrol

-autocontrol? De que hablas? -le pregunte, el cerro sus ojos con fuerza, se recosto en la cama, yo me acoste a su lado y le mire a sus ojos zafiro

-Candy..., tu crees que yo... Soy una persona normal?

-con tus cambios de humor y tu inusual habilidad si..., con todo y eso pienso que eres el ser humano mas maravilloso

-lo dices porque eres mi novia cierto?

-no..., lo digo porque es la verdad, aunque nadie lo quiera creer, aunque el mundo este en contra yo lo veo aso, tu eres una persona fantastica

-y si te dijera que no soy un humano completamente, eso lo creerias?

-que cosas estas diciendo?

-solo respondeme una cosa! Y dime la verdad -se paro de bruces y se acerco a mi, yo me levante y me acerque a su rostro -si yo no fuese un humano..., me seguirias queriendo como soy?

-aunque me dijese que eres el mismisimo Lucifer..., te seguiria queriendo tal y como eres Terry..., el Terry del que me enamore

-Candy! Me haces tan feliz -se me acerco y me abrazo con fuerza, me beso efusivamente los labios, mis manos corrieron a su rostro -Te amo! Te amo! Te amo mi dulce pecosa - dejo de besarme y se recosto en mi pecho y empezo a sollozar, con mi mano libre toque su rostro y estaba seco, no habia lagrimas, justo como Claudia habia dicho..., no puede llorar, es como si tuviese el alma seca, o en su defecto, no la tuviese

-te has dado cuenta verdad?..., Que soy incapaz de derramar lagrimas..., eso es... -suspiro -como un trauma..., desde lo de mi madre..., extrañamente no he podido derramar lagrimas

-jamas!? -pregunte

-jamas..., eso es algo mas que no conoces de mi -me estrecho mas fuerte a su torso, yo coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire su embriagador aroma

-no me importa todo lo que hagas Terry..., eres lo que mas quiero en mi vida -el estaba al tanto que lo queria, pero sentia miedo de decirle que lo amaba porque no sabia a que mas me enfrentaba, pero ese momento llegara, no se cuando o como, pero le diria que lo amaba

-te amo Candy..., duerme mi dulce angel

Cerre los ojos y me perdi en los lentos latidos del corazon de Terry, los cuales eran como escuchar el mar susurrar una tierna camcion de cuna, me quede dormida en los brazos de Terry, quien parecia que me estaba protegiendo, nada me dañaria con el a mi lado, no habria crueles pesadillas esta noche.

El dulce trinar de las aves me desperto, descanse de maravilla despues de tiempo sin dormir bien, el mes de Mayo empezaba, al igual que la cuenta regresiva, debia prepararme para mi cumpleaños numero 16, cada vez mas me acercaba a la adultez, me incorpore y el aun estaba aqui, en mi cuarto, dormia placidamente, como un bebé, acaricie delicadamente sus cabellos castaños alborotados, note sus labios pronunciados entre abiertos y la sombra malva en sus ojos, aun no puedo creer que me halla enamorado de una criatura tan hermosa como el

-buenos dias hermosa -mascullo con sus ojos cerrados

-buenos dias mi caballero ingles -dije entre risas

-te levantaste temprano, hoy es el dia de levantarse tarde

-para usted señor..., pero yo tengo que hacer otras cosas

-esta bien madame -se levanto de la cama y me dio un casto beso en los labios -dejare que haga sus cosas..., y espero que esta vez usted sea la que se cuele por mi habitacion

-eres un bribom Terry... -me puse de puntitas y bese su mejilla -trata de no meterte en problemas

-lo hare..., cuidate -corrio a la ventana para empezar a trepar los arboles, ese era el unico medio para que no se diesen cuenta de que durmio fuera de su habitacion

Rapidamente me fui a cambiar y a refrescar el rostro para borrar todo rastro de somnolencia, tome un vestido de mangas largas de color rojo y me amarre mi cabello en dos coletas, este dia estaba decida a buscar las similitudes de las que Claudia hablaba.

Me desplegue a correr por el largo corredor y baje las escaleras, como siempre mi torpeza me gana, me tropece con Edward y ambos nos caimos al suelo, nos quejamos

-..-aahh! Lo siento! -dijimos al mismo tiempo, ambos nos sorpremdimos y arrancamos a reir, hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta que al igual que yo sus pecas parecian bailar cuando reia, bueno, al menos eso es lo que Terry dice.

-a donde vas tan apurada pecosita?

-yo..., pues necesito ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad!

-eso esta dificil señorita -dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar -recuerda que no puedes salir sin el permiso de un tutor

-lo se pero es que es importante, por favor Edward..., es de vida o muerte

-tiene que ver con 13? -pregunto enarcando una de sus oscuras cejas, asenti con la cabeza

-y a decir verdad tampoco quiero ir sola...

-bueno..., podria llevarte -sonrio, agradeci que el accediera a llevarme, pero no era a mi sola

-y podriamos llevar a los chicos tambien?

-solo a uno, ya que la madre Superiora podria darse cuenta que quieren salir, y se molestaria

-esta bien, buscare a uno de ellos

-mientras yo ire a buscar mi maletin, cuidado

Corri hacia el cuarto de los muchachos y busque a Tony, el podria acompañarnos para ir a la ciudad, Stear y Archie se molestaron al no ser invitados, pero se les explico que no podiamos ir todos o nos descubririan, al final lo entendieron. Tony y yo, hasta la oficina de la madre superiora, donde nos estaba esperando Edward, vimos el serio rostro de la religiosa, ella asintio y entro a su oficina sin decir nada

-esta listo..., podemor retirarnos de la escuela de la forma facil y sin llevarnos un problema

-pues no nos llevamos..., pero es posible traernos uno -mascullo Tony de brazos cruzados, yo respire, me arregle la cazadora y los mire

-bien..., debemos irnos -dije, los dos hombres y yo nos dirigimos al porton de la escuela, alli pedimos un aventon.

-por favor nos lleva a la ciudad a mis amigos y a mi? -decia Tony a un carruaje que pasaba por alli

-si -dijo el buen hombre, Tony subio, despues Edward y luego yo -por favor permitame ayudar a su hermana a subir

-a mi que? Jajaja -reimos Edward y yo, eso ha sido lo mas gracioso que habia escuchado el dia de hoy

-ella no es mi hermana, es una buena amiga -respondio Edward mientras yo me sentaba a su lado

-oh! Disculpe padre, es que la chica es identica a usted, cualquiera los ve y en seguida piensa que son parientes, respondio el buen hombre mientras subia a la carreta y arrancaba.

Tony estaba al frente del sacerdote y de mi, durante todo el camino se la paso viendonos mientras hablaba, faltaba que le agarrase cosa a el tambien, lo mire y le pregunte

-Tony..., que te pasa?

-es que..., diran que estoy loco pero ustedes dos si tienen..., un parecido

-en serio! En que? -pregunte cruzando los brazos

-solo veanse las pecas, deberian contarselas para ver si no tienen el mismo numero

-eres muy gracioso Tony lo sabias?

-me lo han dicho -dijo Tony con tono burlon a Edward -de verdad un extraño los ve y de verdad afirma que son hermanos, el color de la piel, las pecas, hasta los mismos ojos verdes

Edward y yo nos miramos sonrientes, creiamos que era una locura, pero en mi mente imaginaba tener a un hermano como Edward, seria fantastico, me defenderia y me haria sentir como una princesa

-a mi no me molestaria a decir verdad -dijo Edward -tendria a dos hermanas al final, Ellie y Candice Greene, hasta suena bien

-a mi tampoco me molestaria que mi hermano fuese un sacerdote, aunque tendria sus contrariedades, Candy! No digas malas palabras! O Candice eso es un sacrilegio!

Los tres estallamos en risas, a decir verdad era una locura pero sentia celos de la famosa Ellie, celos a millon ya que tenia la suerte de tener a Edward como hermano, y lo mas importante, la buscaba! Y a decir verdad no me gustaba tenerle celos a alguien que es posible que no este viva, pero esa era su esperanza, la que nunca muere.

Llegamos a la ciudad y el carruaje nos dejo justo frente a High Park a los tres, intentamos orientarnos, pero entonces mi estomago empezo a gruñir, creo que los dos se dieron cuenta

-pecosa..., eso es tu estomago? -pregunto Edward tratando de ocultar su risa

-no! Claro que no -respondi

-si lo es -respondio Tony -cuando tienes hambre tu estomago suena como ballena moribunda

-Anthony Alexander Brown Andley! -le reclame llamandole por su nombre completo, me puse roja como un tomate, Edward empezo a reirse, me provocaba ahorcarlo en este momento

-jajajah..., ya..., ya..., perdon Candy, pero de verdad me da risa, vengan conozco un lugar al que podemos ir a desayunar algo, tenemos tiempo de sobra -dijo el sacerdote mirando su reloj. Hicimos caso y nos fuimos a una pequeña posada a comer algo, al fin algo diferente al tedioso comedor del colegio, comi como si tuviese un año sin comer

-tenias hambre no Candy? -dijo Tony entre risas

-algo..., a decir verdad esto si es comida de verdad -bufe -y? Mira quien habla, el señor Greene esta comiendo como un ejercito

-que? -este trago su bocado de panquecas -me encanta comer, es eso malo?

-no..., para nada -dijo Tony riendose -tu madre tenia bastante trabajo para alimentarte

-pues... -Edward callo -recuerdo que ella preparaba unos bocaditos de chocolate para chuparse los dedos, y amo el chocolate como ustedes no creen

-que raro! A mi tambien me encanta! -dije con tono alegre -es lo mas delicioso que puede haber

-de verdad..., ustedes dos tienen mas cosas en comun de lo que creen -djo Tony entre risas, yo tampoco lo creia

_-mis hijos_

De nuevo esa voz retumbando en mi mente, aun en medio del ruido del lugar escuche eso claramente, mis hijos? A que se referia?

-Candy..., -Tony se acerco a mi oido disimuladamente -escuchaste eso?

Ahora si me sorprendi completamente, lo mire a los ojos

-escuchaste eso tambien?

-si..., bueno, ya lo habia escuchado antes..., en la clase de arte, es la voz de una mujer

-por Dios..., -masculle, ya me estaba asustando, primero 13, despues la posibilidad de que Terry y Damian esten enrrolados con este y ahora esa voz femenina

-oigan..., terminaron? -nos pregunto Edward colocandose su abrigo

-si..., ya, podemos irnos -respondio Tony, sacando su billetera y dejando pagado el servicio, no podia dejar de pensar ahora en esa voz, pero..., esa voz me advirtio la vez que intentaron dañar a Tony, esto era extraño, la unica pista que esa voz me ha dado es un nombre, Elizabeth. Llegamos a la biblioteca y nos aventuramos a buscar la informacion bibliografica

-te dije que nos volveriamos a ver Candy -esa voz era conocida

-Claudia -susurre al ver a la chica apoyada en una columna, estaba leyendo por lo visto..., o sabia lo que ibamos a hacer, cargaba un vestido de color gris ceñido a su delgada cintura, su cabello estaba suelto, tapandole su ojo izquierdo -que haces aqui?

-dando una vuelta..., igual que tu y Terry me escape por la cerca del colegio -Edward y Tony me miraron con ojos chispeantes, ahora si estaba jodida, me habian descubierto. Tony se acerco a ella y la saludo

-hola..., soy Anthony Brown -se presento mi amigo a la chica

-Claudia Baudewyn -ella estrecho su mano con la de Tony y ambos se estremecieron, se miraron un rato, para despues soltarse. Se dirigio a saludar a Edward, quien estaba a mi lado, nos vio sorprendida y despues sonrio.

-padre Greene -dijo con tono alegre -es, un gusto verle aqui, esta haciendo un gran trabajo ayudando a los Andley

-gracias señorita Baudewyn y..., usted -

-ya me les adelante -la chica habia leido su mente -se a lo que han venido..., sigame -nos dirigio a una mesa donde habia tres grandes libros con recortes viejos -aqui les consegui tres registros que datan desde 1895

-por amor a Dios como has sabido que esto era lo que buscabamos?

-bueno..., tengo influencias -respondio sonriente, Tony se sento y reviso los libros

-esos registros..., son desde hace mas de 23 años -agrego Tony, quien tomo uno de los libros -presentacion de Richard Grandchester

-el padre de Terrence -dijo Edward sorprendido, tomo el otro libro, este abrio sus ojos sorprendidos -es un recorte del New York Times, acerca del asesinato de Eleonore Backer, la actriz

-que dice? -pregunto Tony

-bueno, dice que fue encontrada en su departamento cruelmente asesinada, le habian arrancado el corazon y no tenia sangre, en el mismo departamento estaba su hijo de seis años..., Terrence -Edward nos vio a los tres sorprendidos -es posible que sea el mismo...-

-si -respondio Claudia -Terry es el hijo bastardo de Richard Grandchester con una famosa actriz, quien despues de la muerte de esta el hombre lo trajo hasta aqui

-por Dios..., pobre, no ha de ser facil ver a tu madre en ese estado -dijo Tony con el ceño fruncido, creo que sintio lastima de el en ese momento, yo tome el otro libro y efectivamente, la chica extraña tenia razon

-no soy extraña y que bueno que me das la razon -respondio ella mirandome, habia leido mi mente. Lei el texto que habia alli, databa de hacia año y medio, pero no era un accidente como Terry me habia contado.

-chicos..., escuchen esto..., es de hace año y medio justo en los acantilados Blancos de Dover, se encontro el cadaver de Sandra Evans..., estudiante del real colegio San Pablo de Londres..., con varias puñaladas en todo su cuerpo y con una herida en el pecho, en la cual su corazon habia sido..., extraido..., como los estudiantes y un joven con graves heridas, su diagnostico es reservado

-coincidencias? -dijo Claudia con ironia, Edward la vio enarcanco una ceja

-que mas sabes Claudia? -pregunto Tony -ayer no le dijiste la verdad completa a Candy

-eso es verdad..., pero tengo mis razones..., Anthony-respondio bajando la mirada

-hablame acerca de Grandchester y Winchester, ese par de raros que se creen dueños del colegio y..., porque cada vez que nos acercamos a ellos o nos empezamos a sangrar o a sentirnos mal?

-me reservo eso..., pero ahora me toca a ti preguntarte algo..., tienes miedo de ellos?-le pregunto Claudia, el asintio -te dire algo..., solo beber la sangre de alguien puro lo hara ser igual o peor que Damian

-a quien? -pregunte -no te entiendo! Ayer me dijiste una cosa y hoy me hablas de otra..., de quien hablas?

-eso es obvio..., por Dios tan cerca y no quieres admitirlo..., te da terror el tan solo pensar en ello

-es mentira!

-claro que no..., es mentira si tu lo crees, pero..., el te ha dado tantas pistas, y tu las evades querida, prefieren creer en las tantas causas por las que 13 asesina

-porque lo hace en verdad..., hablanos? -suplico Tony, la chica suspiro y lo miro a sus orbes azules

-alimento -justo como nos habia dicho la ouija, eso no tiene sentido, porque alimento?

-porque alimento?

-es facil..., bueno ni tanto, como toda criatura necesita alimentarse, y el alimento de estos, son sangre y corazones humanos, eso les dara fuerza, y hara de sus habilidades algo inimaginable, pero..., para que sea criatura completa..., necesita a una persona pura, buena, noble y sobre todo..., virgen

Mi mente retumbo lo ultimo y recorde esa pregunta que Damian me hizo una vez _eres virgen?_Es que todo parecia tan irreal, mejor dicho una pesadilla

-que es lo que..., crees que son? -pregunto Edward con voz temblorosa

-usted deberia saberlo..., padre Greene, pero a decir verdad en este momento no deberian preocuparse por lo que son..., sino por lo que pueden llegar a hacer, ya han visto todo esto..., lo que hace sobrepasa los limites de la imaginacion

-es..., es imposible..., no puedo creerlo -decia Edward mirando absorto a la chica, yo tampoco lo creia

-he pasado dos años en este maldito colegio..., y lo que he vivido ha sido lo peor, he sufrido, he llorado y he callado todo lo que ha pasado..., no podia seguir guardando silencio ante todo esto..., y...

-y? Que pasa? -pregunte

-agradeci a Dios el que ustedes hayan venido a San Pablo -el rostro de la chica se lleno de lagrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de alegria

-Claudia..., porque lloras? -le pregunto Tony

-es que..., ustedes saben lo que significa su apellido? Andley..., el hermoso significado que les ha sido otorgado por nacimiento -miro a Tony -y por adopcion -esta vez me miro a mi

-si..., el Angel que cumple la Ley -respondi

-exacto..., ustedes son los que haran cumplir la Ley..., pero no es su tiempo -se limpio las lagrimas -ustedes no estan listos, para nada..., William Andley si

-tu..., lo conoces?

-no..., pero ustedes si -me miro -ustedes saben quien es el y el los sacara de este lio en el que estan metidos...

-y si no lo hace? -pregunte con voz temblorosa, con mis manos apretadas y mi corazon latiendo a millon

-no lo se..., por eso no han de esperar a que pase lo peor, asi que lles insto a que se vallan de San Pablo..., hasta usted padre Greene

-pero porque? -dije -el al igual que Annie y Patty es inocente de todo, lo metimos en este lio

-pero el es diferente a Annie y a Patty, ellas no han tenido una experiencia cercana a el, he visto la mente de ese loco..., usted se volvio complice de los Andley..., usted se ha enrrolado hasta el fondo con ellos

-no! A el no -dije tomando la mano de mis amigos -Claudia porque nos atormentas con esto..., ya basta

-no Candy! -dijo esta levantandose de su silla y hablandome en tono fuerte -te adverti que te largaras de San Pablo y no hiciste caso..., te amenazaron, te hirieron pero aun asi seguias investigando, metiendote donde nadie te ha llamado y ni siquiera has llegado a pensar en las consecuencias de esos actos!

-lo hemos hecho..., y he preferido luchar por esa verdad..., aunque sea incomoda, pero prefiero saberlo a vivir en la ignorancia

Ella parecia que se habia tambaleado y se agarro de su silla, retirandose los mechones de cabello, me miro y sonrio

-Nikolay tenia razon..., eres valiente Candy..., -se acerco a mi y poso su calida mano en mi pecho -eres pura...

-de eso mi familia estuvo consciente al adoptarla -exclamo Tony colocando su mano en mi hombro, la chica lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa

-tengo que regresar..., por favor..., cuidense todos ustedes -exclamo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios -yo se que ustedes lograran salir de esto

-ahora ves el futuro? -dije con ironia

-no..., porque se tienen los unos a los otros, eso es algo con lo que 13 no podra ni con todo su poder, que Dios los bendiga

-amen! -dijimos a la vez, y vimos a la chica alejarse de nosotros, pero esta vez se veia serena, y tenia..., un brillo especial en sus ojos, Edward toco mi mano y en seguida senti una corriente electrica en seguida, pero no era molesta, era bonita la sensacion

-debemos regresar al colegio..., ya vimos lo que queriamos ver -dijo Tony sin dejar de ver al frente, asentimos y salimos de la biblioteca. A decir verdad me quede perpleja, Claudia tenia mas que decir, pero creo que el miedo de pensar que pueden ocurrir cosas peores la hace callar.

-tu crees que Claudia estara bien? -me pregunto Tony quien no dejaba de estrujarse las manos, estaba nervioso

-estara bien..., tal vez ella este algo traumada, sea extraña y muy asocial, pero estara bien

-me agrada -respondio con una sonrisa

-chicos el carruaje -nos grito Edward, ambos corrimos y subimos al vehiculo, el resto del camino a San Pablo permanecimos en silencio, creo que habiamos descubierto mas de lo normal..., y de verdad tenia miedo, y si no soy lo suficiente fuerte para tolerar esto..., temia sobre todo por Terry..., me habia enterado de esa extraña habilidad para curarse y de que no podia llorar..., temia en todos los secretos que me ocultaba.

Llegamos al San Pablo otra vez, a enfrentarnos con nuestras pesadillas, con nuestros temores, pero debia hacerle caso a Claudia, mientras los Andley esten juntos, 13 no podra lastimarnos

-..-Candy..., quiero hablar contigo -exclamo Edward, yo asenti y mire a Tony

-ve y tranquiliza a los muchachos, diles lo que investigamos y que Annie no se altere, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo -me abrazo y se despidio de mi..., yo me mordi el labio inferior y me dirigi a la oficina de Edward, este se habia quitado su abrigo y se habia dejado caer al suelo, sus ojos tenian lagrimas en sus ojos, me acerque a el

-que te pasa? Porque estas llorando? -le pregunte, retire los mechones rojizos de su frente

-es que..., todo esto me ha..., me ha hecho recordar cosas que crei que jamas volveria a revivir..., como lo de la actriz

-Eleonore Backer?

-si..., mi madre llamo a mi hermana asi en honor a ella

-no era Ellie? -pregunte confundida

-Ellie es el diminutivo de Eleonore pequeña pecosa -dijo dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa -sabes porque te digo esto

-no -respondi

-porque hoy recorde las cosas que me han arrebatado violentamente, como algun dia llegar a gritar "Eleonore Greene ven aqui", o a mi madre abrazandome a la hora de dormir..., todo esto me recordo que hay cosas injustas..., como el porque a ustedes les pasa esto? Si te pones a ver..., son apenas unos niños, no deberian tener esta carga

-A veces son pruebas que se nos pone a todos

-pues..., las pruebas se nos ponen a todos, para probar nuestra fe -no entendia el porque hablaba de eso

-a donde quieres llegar con esto Eddie?

-es que..., a veces creo que no voy a poder con tanto..., ya no se que hacer

-Edward! -alce la voz -no te dejes caer amigo, ven aqui -lo tome del brazo y lo sente en el sofa, tome el retrato de su escritorio y se lo mostre -lucha..., hazlo por ellas...! Por tu familia

El con su mano acaricio la vieja fotografia de su familia, su desaparecida familia, suspiro y de sus ojos verdes una nueva lagrima cayo

-es por la gracia de Dios y por ellas dos la unica razon por la que no he caido..., por Elizabeth y Eleonore Greene, mi padre antes de irse a la guerra me pidio que las protegiera

-eras un niño de ocho años..., te lo tomaste como una gran responsabilidad

-pero era mia! -grito del tal manera que me asusto -era mi responsabilidad cuidar a mi madre y a mi hermana y no lo hice..., deje a mi madre enloquecer, tenia tanto miedo que deje que saliera con Ellie aquella noche..., lo unico que pude hacer fue encerrarme en mi cuarto y repetir en mi mente que era un cobarde..., un cobarde y despues..., mi madre llego sola, sola sin mi hermana, no fui capaz de preguntarle por Ellie, no fui capaz de preguntarle en donde la habia dejado para ir por ella..., la vi tomar la cuerda, dirigirse al arbol y colgarse en este..., y no fui capaz de detenerla!..., Candy que tal si no soy capaz de hacer nada por ustedes y me paralizo?

-no lo haras! -acaricie sus mejillas y el me miro, con las mismas esmeraldas con las que yo lo estaba viendo -confio en ti..., ciegamente, se que no nos dejaras caer..., -me acerque y lo abrace con mas fuerza -se que tu te levantaras con mas fuerza de las cenizas y lucharas..., lo haras verdad...,? Por Elizabeth..., por Ellie..., por mi?

-claro que si pequeña pecosa..., por todas ustedes, por mi padre, por los chicos..., no dejare que el miedo vuelva a ganarme

Alce mi mano la abri, extendi mis dedos, el alzo la suya, uniendo su mano con la mia, extrañamente encajaba a la perfeccion, yo era de manos grandes y dedos delgados, y el tambien, empece a derramar lagrimas al verle asi, de nuevo..., esa extraña sensacion, bueno, es mas ahora como una conexion entre nosotros dos, una conexion que ni siquiera con los chicos, Annie o Terry tengo, pienso que es mas especial y profunda, un lazo...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>hola chicas..., aqui les traje otro lindo capi para tenerlas al borde de la locura, espero que pasen una linda semana..., estamos a unos capis del final de la historia (unos siete o menos) gracias por sus reviews y besos vampirescos a todas...<br>**


	21. Sintomas

**Sintomas**

* * *

><p>Me quede el resto del dia hablando con Edward, nos quedamos acostados en el suelo hablando de cosas sin sentido, de cosas dificiles, y fue muy relajante<p>

-...entonces me lanzaron un balde de agua... Creo que a partir de alli los Leagan y yo no nos llevamos bien -le contaba acerca de mi relacion con los Leagan, lo tortuosa que fue y como ahora estamos..., llevandonos bien, y todo porque 13 tambien los espanta a ellos

-de verdad me lo cuentas y no te creo..., de verdad Tony fue capaz de entrar a un rodeo?

-lo que usted oye, asi como Stear construir un coche que se desarmo en el camino y Archie quedarse dormido en un bote cuando yo abri una compuerta de un lago..., aahh!-suspire - Hemos hecho mil y un locuras, y estoy orgullosa de ello

-y deberias..., no todos a tu edad hemos hecho todo eso..., como por ejemplo robarse el vino de la directora del orfanato, solo a ti y a Annie se les pasa por la cabeza

-si! -dije riendome -eso es algo que me acuerdo y me dan risas jajaja

Deje de reirme y mire mi vista al calendario primero de Mayo de 1918, como el tiempo pasa asi de rapido

-por alli me dijeron que pronto cumpliras años Candy

-en serio? Quien te lo dijo?

-pues tu misma tontita! Aquel dia que subimos al arbol

-oh si! Lo recuerdo, es que soy algo olvidadiza -me recrimine mi torpeza -desearia que ese dia se nos permitiese salir

-eso no es posible

-Eddie!..., eres uno de los directivos de esta carcel, haz algo

-no Candy..., mientras no se halla calmado la alerta de 13 no se pueden dejar a los estudiantes salir

-que rabia -dije cruzandome de brazos

-pero podemos hacer una pequeña celebracion..., entre el grupo, invitamos a los Leagan y..., bueno a Terry

Me mordi el labio inferior y le mire

-Edward..., tu crees que Claudia tenga razon? Que el sea malo?

-claro que no..., mas bien creo que usa una mascara para tapar su verdadera identidad, pero no es malo, hay que darle una oportunidad

El se incorporo del suelo y de su cuello salio el dije de su medalla junto con parte de la cadena

-jamas te la quitas cierto? -exclame señalando su cuello

-ah! Pues no..., no me quitaria una reliquia familiar para nada, donde esta tu camafeo?

-pues..., mi camafeo lo he guardado, siento que en cualquier momento lo puedo perder..., bueno con tantas cosas que estan pasando.

-bueno, en eso tienes razon, si se llegase a perder tu familia no reaccionaria bien

-es una joya de siglo y medio de antiguedad, que mejor se quede en el cofre -bufe, y de verdad tenia miedo de que le llegase a ocurrir algo al camafeo y mas desde la ultima vez, que parecia que lo hubiesen pulido, lo usare el dia de mi cumpleaños con seguridad.

La puerta de la oficina suena, ambos nos levantamos del suelo rapidamente, el se sento en su asiento, yo tome un libro cualquiera me puse supuestamente a leer, haciendo una buena simulacion de una relacion entre un sacerdote y una estudiante doblemente castigada..., si ha sido largo mi castigo no?

-adelante -invito Edward. La puerta se abre y entra la madre superiora, mierda!

-padre Greene, el consejo estudiantil se ha reunido

-en serio? Que ocurre?

-es sobre el festival de Mayo -volteo a mirarme la religiosa -toda la directiva quiere hablara acerca actividad, creo que haremos algo mas y sera mejor que venga para asi tomar una decision

-me parece bien..., aahh! Señorita White ya acabamos por hoy, retirese y no olvide por favor analizar acerca del ambiente en donde se desenvuelven los personajes de Elizabeth y Darcy y por supuesto un resumen general acerca del libro -me explico..., si hablabamos de actuacion Edward competia contra Terry, me saco a empujones de la oficina, antes de irme me di la vuelta y le dije..

-..-no olvides dar noticias acerca de lo del festival

-esta bien y tu no olvides lo del libro

-es broma no? -dije enarcando una ceja

-pues no señorita..., lo quiero para el lunes a las 10, quiero saber que tanto sabes de "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

-ok... -bufe derrotada, el juega sus cartas muy bien, con el libro aun en mis manos me dirigi a buscar a los chicos para hablar con ellos, y para ver si hoy habian tenido noticias de Patty.

Justo cuando estoy cruzando el pasillo veo a la figura de la persona que estoy empezando a odiar mas..., Damian!

Respire dolorosamente, era la hora de enfrentarlo, pero el leyo mis movimientos, se me atraveso en el camino y me dedico una sonrisa burlona, note sus ojos y estaban negros, al igual que Terry tenia esos cambios raros

-Hola Candy!..., te veo apresurada -dijo con burla. Tuve un ataque de rabia y le empuja, golpeandolo contra la pared

-que le hiciste?! -respondi molesta

-de que hablas niña? -me grito

-tu sabes de que hablo,! De Nikolay, de Susanna, Claudia!..., de Terry! Que les hiciste a todos!

-al parecer alguien esta divagando...

-no estoy divagando..., porque sera que todo lo malo que nos esta ocurriendo te incrimina a ti!

-ah! Tienes problemas conmigo no? Quizas podemos solucionarlo, sal conmigo, tomemonos una copa y veamos que pasa...

Intento tocarme con sus asquerosas manos, le golpee en su palido rostro con el libro

-no te atrevas a tocarme!

-me gusta cuando las mujeres se hacen dificiles...

-te lo advierto Winchester..., si te acercas a Terry, a Claudia o a mis amigos te las veras conmigo

-y dime huerfana?! -me respondio con rabia -que vas a hacer tu?

-lo que este en mis manos, ahora alejate de Terry

-eso no lo decides tu..., lo decido yo! Huerfana

-vete al infierno!

-claro que ire, pero tu iras conmigo!

Me agarro del brazo con fuerza, senti un fuerte dolor que me recorrio el cuerpo, senti que me faltaba el aire, mi pecho ardia, como si clavaran agujas en el

-sueltame! -grite, sentia tanto dolor que me deje caer de rodillas al suelo

-te dije que me las pagarias Candy..., -me dijo acercandose a mi oido -pagaras por otros..., otra vez

Otra vez? De que hablaba con eso?

-Damian!..!..., aaahhh! Dejame -le decia con casi un hilo de voz, mientras mas fuerte me sujetaba mas me dolia, todo en ese momento se mezclo, un ardor en mi garganta, mi cuerpo sudaba frio, trataba de buscar aire de donde podia. Una voz celestia me auxilio en ese momento

-Damian dejala en paz! -era la voz de Terry, mis ojos trataban de mantenerse abiertos, el castaño me solto y yo cai de bruces al suelo, empece a ver todo borroso, y solo escuchaba susurros

_Es ella_

_No! No..., no se lo hare_

_No quieres morir verdad Terrence?_

_No..., pero tampoco quiero que ella lo haga_

_Eso debiste pensarlo..., ya es tarde para echarse para atras..., hazlo tu o lo hare yo..._

Mis ojos se cerraron, y quedo la plena oscuridad, pero logre sentir unas manos calidas cargandome entre sus brazos

Logre despertar, pero mis parpados los sentia pesados, no me sentia nada bien, me toque la frente y estaba afiebrada, mire y estaba en mi cuarto, estaba oscurenciendo, cuanto tiempo estuve asi?

-pecosa... -voltee y estaba Terry alli, tomando mi mano

-que paso? Que haces aqui?

-tu..., te has desvanecido otra vez, me preocupe y te traje aqui

-gracias..., y..., donde esta Damian?

-le dije a ese idiota que no se acercara a ti, por su culpa te has sentido mal

-alejate de el -le suplique, tome su calida mano y la puse en mi pecho -alejate de Damian...

-porque? -su rostro demostraba confusion -te ha hecho algo?

-bueno... -como le iba a explicar que su amigo es un completo imbecil y que ademas tiene que ver con la serie de asesinatos y eventos desafortunados del colegio y que Claudia me advirtio alejarme de el y evitar a toda costa que me tocara? -el me hace sentir mal, no me gusta la forma en como me ve

En eso si no estaba inventando nada, la manera como me ve es sadica y quisiera tenerle a 1000 km de distancia

-esta bien tarzan pecoso -se acerco y beso mi frente -me mantendre alejado de Damian..., nadie va a hacer sentir mal a mi novia.

-gracias! -al menos logre sacar algo bueno y se que el lo hara.

La puerta empieza a abrirse con lentitud, me espante, iban a descubrir a Terry, me incorpore de la cama y...

-Candy?..., como te sientes hermana? -me pregunto Annie quien estaba asomada por la puerta, voltee a ver a Terry y..., ya no estaba!

-donde esta?

-quien?

-Terry..., el estaba aqui

-aun estas soñando, Terrence nos aviso que te desmayaste y te trajo aqui, has estado con fiebre muy alta..., por Dios que fue lo que esta pasando amiga?

-Damian... -masculle su nombre con molestia

-que sucede con el?

-el estaba alli..., discutiamos y..., me toco -me vinieron mil y un pensamientos, segun Claudia si el llegase a tocarme moriria, pero no paso nada, ademas de ese dolor que no se de donde salio

-ssshh! No pienses en ello, descansa, esta noche Eliza y yo te haremos compañia

-no le digan nada a Edward por favor -suplique con voz ronca

-el esta en una reunion, aun no ha salido, pero descuida, no le diremos nada

-gracias Annie -le dije a mi amiga, quien se acosto al lado mio y empezo a acariciar mis rizos, asi como cuando eramos niñas, pero mis pensamientos vagaban en Terry..., era una ilusion o de verdad estuvo aqui? El tambien desaparecio de la nada cuando Eliza estuvo en mi cuarto

-Candy..., te puedo preguntar algo?

-si...

-que se siente estar enamorada?

-bueno..., es lo mas lindo que puede haber en la vida, sientes que no caminas con tus propios pies, sientes la libertad, puedes ver el amor en los ojos de la otra persona, y el es todo para ti, un amigo, un confidente, un hermano -le describi a Annie todo lo que sentia, bueno..., todo eso y mas me hacia sentir Terry -porque lo preguntas

-es que..., bueno, solo quiero saber, porque tu estas enamorada de Anthony no?

-amiga -me intente levantar pero la debilidad no me lo permitio -no es de Tony de quien estoy enamorada

-como? -dijo con tono serio... -y..., se puede saber de quien?

-pues..., de Terry Grandchester

-que?! -volvio a decir sorprendida -Candy..., en que estabas pensando? Terry puede ser el que les este haciendo

-no! -dije -confio en el y se que no es capaz de nada malo, es mas, creo que ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de 13

-como lo sabes?

-porque me ha demostrado con sus actos que no es asi..., ya nos hubiese matado, desde el primer momento y ademas..., el no se me hubiese declarado y no me hubiese propuesto ser su novia

Las orbes celestes de Annie se abrieron exorbitantemente, dio un gritito de alegria

-Candy! Por Dios no lo puedo creer..., o sea que tu y..., tu y el..., son novios!

-si pero no lo digas muy fuerte, no quiero que medio San Pablo se entere, seria la cotilla del colegio por tiempo indefinido

-lo siento..., es que de verdad me dejaste impactada, tu y Grandchester, juntos, pero como fue?

-no..., no podria explicarlo.

Una vez mas recuperada del cuadro de fiebre le conte a mi amiga como lo conoci, lo extraño que suele ser y lo dulce que es a la vez, el misterio, la arrogancia y el porte de un digno caballero ingles

-por Dios..., me lo cuentas y me quedo sin palabras, digno de un cuento de Hadas, ya con lo relatado descarto a Terry de la lista de sospechosos..., una persona que ama con esa intensidad no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca

-eso lo creo..., y me ha prometido jamas hacerme sufrir.

-que bueno..., ah! Quisiera un amor como el tuyo, un tipo elegante, agraciado, caballeroso y que me haga sentir como que no caminara, asi me gustaria

-lo haras Annie -le dije dedicandole una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo, coloco su mano en mi frente para checar mi temperatura

-bueno..., al parecer ya estas mejor, y no paso a ser un susto y si te cuidas celebraremos tu cumpleaños como si nada... -dijo mi amiga sonriendo -recuerdas cuando celebrabamos nuestros cumpleaños en Diciembre?

-si..., nuestro ultimo cumpleaños fue una locura, teniamos diez años..., tu aun lo celebras en Diciembre?

-si..., bueno, supongo que yo naci en una fecha cercana a esa y no quiero perder la costumbre, a ti te colocaron en tus papeles el 7 de Mayo porque Tony decidio cambiar tu fecha de cumpleaños

-si..., tenia doce años en aquella epoca y el me regalo una rosa que el recien habia cultivado, la llamo Dulce Candy y a partir de alli mi cumpleaños lo celebro en Mayo

-fue muy dulce de parte de Anthony, es un chico que hay que valorar, y mucho -mascullo Annie. La puerta se abre y entra Eliza con una gran sonrisa

-que bueno que las veo..., tengo buenas noticias..., es acerca del festival de Mayo, ha sido programado para el siete

-como dices? -susurre -esto es una broma

-es el dia de tu cumpleaños! Que suerte tienes -dijo Annie sorprendida

-creo que estoy empezando a sentir celos de ti otra vez Candy -replico Eliza cruzando los brazos -pero en fin! Lo importante es que haremos algo diferente en esta prision, y espero que nada opaque ese dia, ya que estrenare un nuevo vestido que mi madre me mando a hacer

-deberiamos pedir permiso e ir de compras Candy! Tu eres la del cumpleaños ese dia

-ya me les adelante! -dijo Eliza con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia -mande a pedir dos vestidos mas, uno para Annie y otro para ti Candy

Ultimamente Eliza me esta sorprendiendo bastante, me agrada la nueva Eliza Leagan

-gracias... -dije a la pelirroja -eres muy amable

-gracias..., creo que es..., la manera que tengo de pedirte disculpas por mi pesima actitud contigo todos estos años y empezar desde cero

-me alegra que al fin logremos ser amigas

-a mi tambien Candy..., a mi tambien

Esa noche fue algo inusual, Eliza y yo hablabamos como si fuesemos amigas de toda la vida y Annie! Dejo su timidez a un lado por un momento, comimos galletitas y hablamos de todo un poco, a veces nos equivocamos y juzgamos a los demas de la peor manera, pense que Eliza actuaba solo por miedo a 13, pero no fue asi, mas bien habria que agradecer que cambio..., y para bien, y me arrepiento de haber pensado mal de Terry.

La mañana habia llegado de nuevo, me levante sintiendome terrible! No se ni como me mantuve en la misa, los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo mal que me sentia, espere a que Edward terminara el sermon para irme, ni siquiera lo salude, corri a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama, ese sudor frio me recorria el rostro, estaba a punto de quedarme todo el dia encerrada en mi habitacion, cerre mis ojos y respire profundamente, Dios que me esta pasando! No puedo darme el lujo de enfermarme en este momento, pero bueno para ser de esas personas que poco se enferman ha de ser normal.

Senti que me mi cuerpo se despegaba de todo, demonios..., una vision! Y justo cuando creia que era pasajera la cosa, ahora estaba en un cuarto blanco, y en este habia una cama vieja y estaba acostada una mujer rubia, la misma que vi en la primera vision! Junto con esta estaban dos niños, uno de cabello cobrizo y la otra de cabello rubio, tambien los habia visto, y ya sabia quienes eran todos ellos, eran Elizabeth, Edward y Ellie, esta dormia placidamente, pero algo toco a la puerta de la mujer

_Quedate con tu hermana hijo_

El niño tomo a la bebé entre sus brazos, y sus traviesos ojos verdes siguieron a la mujer, cuando abrio la puerta una luz intensa cego todo a su alrededor, y apareci en otra habitacion, pero esta vez me vi a mi misma, estaba en el suelo, estaba con un vestido largo sin mangas de color crema y mi cabello estaba suelto, me cubria la cara, unos pasos interrumpen en la habitacion, Terry aparece delante de mi, pero..., era diferente, estaba tenso y vestia de negro, su mano se acerco a mi rostro y la acaricio con delicadeza, otros pasos me interrumpieron..., pero me hicieron estremecer, vi los ojos de Terry se emnegrecieron de ira, y volvi mi vista hacia mi, estaba llorando y note que mi pecho sangraba, Terry me tomo entre sus brazos y coloco su mano en mi rostro, cerre mis ojos. Habia visto mi muerte en ese momento y Terry estaba afligido y molesto, me dejo en el suelo y se enfrento al individuo que estaba al frente de el, un par de alas negras brotaron de la espalda de Terry.

-Candy!..., Candy! Me llamaron, me desperte abruptamente, estaba sudando frio todavia, los chicos tenian razon, debia ir a un hospital, la puerta se abrio y Archie entro junto con la hermana Grace -como te sientes gatita?

-no lo se..., no he dejado de sudar frio -vi a la hermana y le sonrei -hola hermana Grace..., como sigue su brazo?

-mucho mejor, gracias Candy -la religiosa me checo la temperatura y fruncio el rostro -es raro..., no tienes fiebre

-ayer me dio mucha fiebre..., pero fue despues de discutir con..., alguien

-bueno, trata de mantenerte tranquila y te sentiras bien..., bueno, yo me tengo que retirar, Archie te quedas a cargo de ella

-esta bien -mascullo mi primo, espero a que Grace se fuera y aspiro aire con dificultad -Candy..., tengo que hablar contigo

-sueltalo

-gatita –el se acerco y me abrazo tiernamente, se sento al borde de mi cama, que era lo que el queria decirme? -hablame de Annie

-Annie?..., que quieres saber de ella?

-sus gustos, su color favorito..., por que..., bueno ella me parece...

-linda? -respondio con una sonrisa

-bueno..., si! Es bonita y yo quisiera..., invitarla al festival de las Rosas

-pues solo hazlo..., tu le caes bien

-en serio..., Whoa! Es que..., demonios no se como acercarmele y decirselo

-Archibald Cornwell? Uno de los solteros mas cotizados de Chicago no sabe como acercarsele a una chica! -me coloque las manos en la boca para tapar mi risa

-no te burles Candy..., es que bueno jamas lo habia hecho, porque tu no es que eres una chica comun que digamos, te gusta trepar en los arboles

-estupido! -le lance un cojin en la cabeza

Un grito nos estremece a ambos, y la puerta se abre abruptamente, dejando entrar a Annie y a..., Patty?

-Patty! -grite de alegria, me pare de la cama y corri a abrazarla con fuerza -amiga te extrañee!

-y yo a ustedes -decia mi amiga con sus ojos llorosos, vi a Annie y tenia el ceño fruncido

-que hacian ustedes dos solos? -pregunto Annie, por su tono de voz estaba enojada, iba a responderle, pero Archie me interrumpio

-vine a revisar como seguia Candy y de una vez..., para preguntarle unas cosas, y ya que han sido aclaradas..., podriamos ir a hablar..., los dos solos

-..-yo..., bueno, si, vamos -ambos salieron la de habitacion, quedando solo Patty y yo

-como has estado Candy.? Annie me dijo que has estado algo enferma..., otra vez

-si..., pero ya me siento mejor, y tu abuela Martha? Como sigue?

-mucho mejor, gracias -Patty fruncio el ceño y empezo a estrujarse las manos -Candy..., no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que debes ir con un medico, mirate, estas muy palida y ojerosa y los desmayos, no son normales, dime..., sigues sudando frio?

-si..., pero ya se me pasara, estare bien para el festival de Mayo..., lo prometo amiga

-eso espero -exclamo mientras aspiraba aire.

Ya habían pasado un par de dias desde el encuentro con Claudia y sus advertencias, a decir verdad me agradaba, pero lo que ella ocultaba era de gran valor, pero debia respetar su decision de callar todos esos secretos que ocultaba. El colegio estaba vuelvo una algarabia, el festival de Mayo justo en mi cumpleaños era increible, y se volvia mejor ya que Terry me habia invitado a ser su pareja, con el era con quien andaria esa noche

Ahora..., era feliz con el, 13 no habia vuelto a atacar, Damian estaba alejado de Terry y eso me agradaba, ya que no tendria su influencia, Terry ya me confeso que dejara su juntita con el y sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerada de emoción, pero hay muchas cosas de él que aún desconozco, me ocultaba cosas, es muy misterioso, y la mayoría del tiempo esta tenso, como esperando que suceda algo, esos son los motivos por los que no le digo que lo amo, siento que aún no lo conozco lo suficiente, y que no estoy preparada para decirle unas palabras tan importantes, que podrían unirnos para siempre.

La verdad que eso es lo que quiero, estar con el para siempre, ¿pero y si me enterara de ese secreto que guarda con tanto recelo? ¿Seguiría siendo igual que siempre? Si no me lo dice es por que sabe que podría perjudicarnos, separarnos, y no quiere que eso pase peor tampoco puedo vivir en la ignorancia.

_"No siempre hace bien el saber la verdad, a veces es preferible no saberla"_

Las palabras de Claudia me hicieron pensar, ¿debería hacerle caso?, no me gusta vivir en la ignorancia, pero se por experiencia que saber la verdad tampoco ayuda y mas si es algo malo y no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo, lo mejor será confiar en Terry, sus razones tendrá para ocultármelo, no puede ser tan malo ¿no?, hoy en la tarde cuando estemos solos se lo confesare todo y le diré lo importante que es para mí.

-¿Candy? - me llamo Annie - ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo me quede pensando en lo que ha cambiado mi vida desde que vine aquí

-Has tenido mucha suerte al encontrar un chico como Terry -sonrió

-Si, no sabes cuanta -le habia contado a mi amiga lo de mi relacion con el, sabia que ella lo entenderia, y de que manera lo entendio, ya era hora de empezar a gritarle al mundo que soy su novia

-te puedo decir un secreto Candy..., pero no le digas a los chicos

-claro! Sueltalo

-es que..., creo que me esta gustando tu primo Archie

-oye picarona! Te lo tenias bien guardado -le dije bromeando

-si..., pero no digas nada ok

-vale... -le sonrei -vamos, las clases van a empezar

Íbamos para calculo, Annie me hablaba animadamente sobre su algo de ir al teatro, pero empecé a verlo todo borroso, la voz de Annie era como un susurro lejano

_Candy!_

Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer mi frente, me lleve la mano a la cabeza, empecé a tambalearme, no podía mantenerme en pie

_¡Candy ¿Que te pasa?_

Las rodillas se me doblaron y caí al suelo, sentí la mano de Annie en mi hombro.

_¿Te encuentras bien?, será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería?_

Pasó todo muy rápido de pronto y se volvió todo negro.

-Candy?

Los ojos me pesaban pero hice un esfuerzo por abrirlos del todo, Annie y mi Tony estaba conmigo cogiendo mi mano.

-Tony, que haces aquí?

-como te encuentras?

-bien, pero...

-te duele algo?

-no, ¿pero que haces aquí? Y ¿que hago yo aquí?

Me senté sobre la camilla y vi que estaba en la enfermería, de nuevo, no es la primera vez que me despertaba aquí.

-te has vuelto a desmayar Candy, y me llamaron para que viniera a buscarte, suerte que Annie estaba aquí contigo cuando llegue pero la enfermera no la dejaba quedarse y la mando a clases, me fue a buscar

-me duele la cabeza -bufe

-Candy, me estas empezando a preocupar no es la primera vez que te pasa esto en las últimas semanas

-estoy bien Tony, solo es un desmayo

-como sea vamos a llevarte a un hospital para que te examinen! Ya me estas preocupando pequeña

-Anthony, estoy bien de verdad

-no! -me grito- ya basta, he dicho que iras Candy, y no hay mas que hablar

-pero...-

-no hay pero que valga, vas a ir y punto..., hablare con Edward y con la hermana Grace para que nos acompañen

Suspire

-está bien, pero será para nada por que estoy perfectamente -dije cruzando los brazos

-ojala tengas razón, ¿puedes levantarte sola?

-si

Me levante y salimos de allí rumbo a mi habitacion

-tienes que descansar pecosa

-esta bien..., no te preocupes Tony..., pareces mi padre

-claro si lo fuera te castigaria por desobediente

-fuera -le dije bromeando

Por la tarde Edward insistió de nuevo en ir al hospital no pude negarme, hable con Annie para asegurarle que estaba bien y tuve que cancelar mi cita con Terry. En la noche se habia vuelto a colar por mi cuarto mientras Patty estaba fuera, ya se estaba con Stear hablando como de costumbre

-si estoy bien es tanto los chicos como Edward insisten en que vaya, quiere asegurarse de que este bien

-quieres que vaya con ustedes? -pregunto Terry mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello

-no, no hace falta de verdad, solo siento haber cancelado nuestra cita

-no te preocupes..., puedo venir a tu cuarto las veces que quiera, solo para verte

-oh Terry..., te meteras en problemas

-lo se, pero no me importa, cuando vuelvas, ya habrá tiempo de más citas

-está bien -le respondi dandole un beso en la punta de la nariz

-debo irme..., ya se acerca la hora de apagar luces y Patty ya ha de venir

-bien... -el me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de saltar por la ventana

-te amo pequeña pecosa..., que duermas bien

-Terry yo..., igualmente mocoso engreido

Ahora si estaba complicada, cuando podría decirle que lo amaba tendría que esperar, suspire, por que cuando me decido siempre se complica algo.

El nuevo dia llego, y tocaba hospital lo quiera o no.

-Candy, vamonos

-Ya voy! -partimos al Hospital Presbiteriano, ya que segun la Madre Superiora era el mejor Hospital de la ciudad

Alli, me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas, pase allí parte de la tarde, el doctor me dijo que en unos días tenía los resultados, los muchachos pareceron quedarse un poco mas tranquilos y yo también, aunque no tenía miedo de que me pasara nada, Tony me había asustado con todas sus preocupaciones.

El siguiente día fue normal como siempre, si dejamos de lado que Terry no se apartaba de mí por si me volvía a dar un desmayo, pero me gustaba que estuviera conmigo, por todos lados los chicos cuchicheaban acerca de mi cumpleaños, que si hagamos esto..., que si lo otro, cuando se trataba de planificacion ellos se volvian una molestia..

Era la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí al comedor seguida por Terry

-voy a ir al baño, tu ve pidiendo la comida

-no tardes

-si no te preocupes -el solto mi mano y yo parti a correr al baño. Me estaba lavando las manos, mire mi reflejo y no tenía buen color, estaba blanca y el sudor frío volvió a parecer, me eche agua en la cara pare refrescarme y evitar que me desplomara en el suelo, como me arrepentía de haberme separado de Terry, seguí echandome agua, pero de nada sirvio, me encontraba peor, tenía un nudo en la garganta y empecé a toser, puse mi mano en la boca, y cuando la aparte mis ojos se abrieron de miedo.

Mi mano estaba manchada de sangre.

Los ojos se me cerraron y caí al suelo.

-Candy, despierta!

Alguien me golpeo suavemente en la mejilla, abrí los ojos y vi que aún estaba en el baño, en los brazos de Eliza.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-No lo se cuando entramos te encontramos aquí tirada, ¿estas bien?

-Candy..., recuerdas lo que paso? - dijo Patty de la que no me había percatado que estaba.

Que me había pasado?, recorde que estaba lavandome las manos, el sudor frío..., la sangre, porque estaba sangrando?

-solo recuerdo que me desmaye -mentí.

-recuerdas si te hiciste alguna herida?

-no porque?

-tienes unas de las manos manchadas de sangre

-si, creo que me corte un dedo por eso vine aquí – Eliza me miró y por como lo hizo me di cuenta que no se creía ni una palabra

-sera mejor que vayamos al comedor los muchachos debe de estar muy preocupado – me ayudo a levantarme, lave mi mano y nos fuimos al comedor.

Ninguna de las tres les dijimos nada de lo ocurrido a los chicos y me sentí aliviada no quería preocuparlo. Terry se dio cuenta que me sente con los chicos y se acerco a noostros, creo que noto que me habia sentido mal

-pecosa..., te sientes bien?

-que haces aqui Grandchester? -le reto Stear -nadie te ha llamado

-me preocupa Candy, eso es todo

-chicos ya basta Candy esta bien -regaño Annie a ambos castaños

-por favor..., podrian callarse, medio comedor nos esta viendo -refuto Neil viendo la disputa

-callate Leagan -le respondio Terry -tu estas en mi lista negra

-pues tu eres el diablo! -le respondio Neil, Terry en un arranque le propina un golpe y lo lanza al suelo, todos a nuestro alrededor se dieron cuenta

-PELEA! -grito un chico de la mesa contigua.

Tanto Terry como Neil echaban chispas de la rabia que tenian, Tony agarro a Neil de los brazos, pero Terry lo iba a volver a golpear, a cambio recibio un golpe de Stear que lo hizo rebotar al suelo, el labio de mi novio estaba partido y sangraba

-vete de aqui Grandchester y deja a Candy tranquila

-no lo hare! -replico con molestia -ustedes no mandan sobre ella

En ese momento Terry no estaba racionalizando las cosas, sus ojos se volvieron negros y se le abalanzo a Stear

-dejanos en paz! -grito mi Tony con molestia

-tu no te metas rubiecito

-eres un... -Tony iba a responderle pero aparecieron Edward y la madre superiora

-de nuevo ustedes! -agrego la religiosa, es que no entiende por las buenas

-todo esto es culpa de Terrence! -dijo Stear señalandole -deberias estar en un reformatoria, lacra!

-ya basta todos! -grito Edward -aqui no hay nada que ver jovenes, terminen y regresan a sus actividades

El estudiantado le hizo caso al joven sacerdote y regresaron a sus mesas

-en cuanto a ustedes deberia suspenderles de asistir al Festival de las Rosas -señalo Edward a los chicos

-nooo! -replicaron Annie y Patty

-señoritas Briggter y O'Brien! -las callo la madre superiora -el padre Greene tiene razon..., pero..

El pero me estremecio

-pasaremos esto por alto! Ya van dos peleas ocasionadas por ustedes, una tercera y me temblara la mano para la expulsion -fueron las ultimas palabras de la mujer -ya estan advertidos...

Stear y Terry se daban miradas matadoras, y llenas de rabia

-..., estas muerto Cornwell -mascullo Terry limpiandose la sangre

-eso lo veremos..., vamonos ya! -ordeno mi primo, todos empezamos a movilizarnos, Terry veia a mi primo con un odio tremendo, se dio la vuelta y salio del comedor. Nos fuimos todos a la segunda Colina de Ponny a hablar, pero seriamente

-esto fue el colmo con Grandchester -gruñia Stear rascandose la cabeza

-ya hermano, dejemos de hablar de ese, que se me pone la piel de gallina -le dijo Archie

-a mi tambien..., al igual que su amigo..., ese Damian no me cae bien -expuso Eliza

-descuida..., creo que es sentimiento mutuo -dijo Neil -cambiando el tema..., alguien sabe de los resultados de las pruebas que se le han hecho a Candy? -pregunto

-no..., Edward no nos ha avisado aun pero dijo que el doctor avisaria cuando esten listos -respondio Tony -y la traduccion? -pregunto este a Annie

-aun no la ha terminado, y al parecer tampoco es Latin... -respondio Annie rascandose la cabeza

-sera otro anagrama? -pregunte

-no lo se..., pero esperamos tener una pronta respuesta a esto

El clima empezo a cambiar y las nubes negras se posaron sobre San Pablo, para nosotros no era buena señal, empece a sudar de nuevo frio, pero demostre a los chicos debilidad

-mierda! -mascullo Archie con temor -no me gusta nada este clima, se me vienen varias cosas a la mente

-no llames al diablo Archibald -le dijo Tony a este frunciendo el ceño -ahora me preocupa saber que es lo que dice ese manuscrito

-de que manuscrito hablan? -preguntaron Eliza y Neil

-lo conseguimos hace unos dias en el bosque junto con una daga..., podria ser una pista, pero no estamos seguros..., Edward lo esta traduciendo

-bueno.., solo nos queda esperar, con tal de que lo descifre antes del Festival estamos bien -dijo Annie recostandose en la grama

Suspire, donde se habra ido Terry? De seguro esta molesto por lo ocurrido, quisiera salir corriendo a sus brazos y pedirle perdon por mis primos, en ese momento mi vista se nublo, cerre los ojos con fuerza y coloque mi cabeza entre las rodillas para calmar el malestar

-Candy te sientes bien? -me pregunto Stear masajeandome la espalda

-no mucho -bufe, aspire aire lentamente solo para tratar de controlarme -ire a mi cuarto

-quieres que vallamos contigo? -pregunto Patty

-no..., estare bien, en serio -les respondi levantandome del suelo, pero un mareo me hizo retrocedes, pero Neil se levanto y me sujeto

-con cuidado..., no querras acabar en el suelo

-gracias -el no era un santo de mi devocion, pero esperaba seguir llevandonos bien por un largo tiempo -me voy

Camine de regreseo, pero fue aburrido, me meti por la sala de castigos solo para ver si Terry se encontraba por alli, pero no estaba, y de verdad queria verle

-hola pequeña -me saludan, me di la vuelta y estaba un hombre alto con sombrero y lentes delante de mi, me quede extrañada, quien era el y que hacia en San Pablo

-lo siento pero, lo conozco? -dije ingenua

-pero que sucede, Candy? ¿Acaso ya no reconoces a los viejos amigos? – me habló con una sonrisa, le escudriñe mejor y alli me di cuenta que el estaba jugando a los disfraces.

-Albert...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, un nuevo capi para ustedes, bien, creo que nos acercamos al descenlace de esta historia, pero a la vez me provoca alargarlo para el gusto de ustedes, Candy no esta nada bien despues que Damian la toco, Terry cada vez esta mas extraño y Albert esta en San Pablo, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir. Ah! A "Guest" el apodo 13 si lo tome del programa de "Investigation Discovery" mentes criminales, si existe un asesino que se hizo llamar 13, sadico por cierto, pero tambien lo tomo de la Secuencia Numerica de Fibonacci y porque en nuestra cultura Occidental se le considera el numero de la mala suerte, pero dejare de divagar y preparare el proximo capitulo, en el cual se que me van a odiar.<strong>

**Reviews Please.**


	22. Muerte en el Internado

**Muerte en el Internado.**

* * *

><p>-Albert...<p>

El chico se retiró las gafas, enfatizando su sonrisa, y el brillo de sus ojos azules

-hola, pequeña – me saludo amigable, yo le sonrei -a quien esperabas? ¿A la reina Isabel? -me respondio, en ese momento corri y me lance a sus brazos, me cargo y me hizo girar en el aire, que bueno era volverlo a ver

-oh, Albert! parece un sueño que estés aquí!

-estas bellisima Candy..., no te has aparecido mas por el Zoologico, es que no me quieres ver?

-claro que te he querido ver..., pero aqui tenemos algunos problemas y no nos han permitido salir

-ah! Si..., lo de los asesinatos no?

-si -respondi -se han perdido cinco vidas en los ultimos cinco meses

-lo lamento mucho..., y que tal has llevado la vida aqui?..., digo..., no has sentido cosas extrañas?

-no... -menti, a cada rato sentia esas cosas que me quitaban el sueño -me agrada que estas aqui! No sabes las ganas que tenia de hablar con alguien

-pues aqui estoy preciosa..., para lo que quieras -le tome de la mano y lo lleve a la capilla del colegio, estaba abierta todo el tiempo, al entrar Albert se puso de rodillas y se hizo la señal de la cruz con gran devocion, buscamos uno de los bancos principales y nos sentamos a charlar, alli le dije las cosas que me habian pasado en San Pablo..., omitiendo a 13 y las visiones, le hable de Patty, de Edward, de la hermana Grace y de las cosas locas que habia hecho, pero lo mas importante, fue hablar de Terry

-..-oh mi Candy..., te estas volviendo toda una mujer, y pensar que eras una niñita llorona la vez que te conoci

-Albert..., tu eres el unico que me ve como una niña -le regañe -y..., como hiciste para venir hasta aqui?

-tengo mis contactos Candy, pero...

-pero? -susurre

-la guerra esta atacando a Inglaterra, ya van casi cuatro años, es posible que ustedes aqui no lo sientan, pero esta aqui, y a decir verdad temo por ti y tus amigos

En ese momento la guerra era solo parte de una molestia, era insignificante para mi, 13 era la verdadera guerra

-estaremos bien -le dije tratando de mostrarme calmada delante de el -estamos confiados de que pronto la guerra acabara y podremos volver a caminar libremente por las calles

-suenas muy segura pequeña

-lo estoy! Si no fuese asi no te hablara tan naturalmente -le dije sonriendo, pero el semblante de el cambio

-y..., ese muchacho Terry? Se ha portando bien contigo? No te ha..., hecho nada

-el es todo un caballero, me ha prometido jamas lastimarme y ha hablado con su padre para que este se reuna con la tia abuela

-en serio? -dijo curioso -que pretende?

-bueno van a hablar para comprometernos y...-

-que?! -grito Albert levantandose del banco, me asuste al verle gritar -maldita sea en que esta pensando ese hijo de puta!

-Albert estamos en una iglesia -le reprendi, no entiendo porque se expresaba asi

-no! Lo buscare y lo matare ya -eso me espanto, corri y le evite el paso -Candice por favor

-no! Ya basta, no entiendo porque reaccionas asi, es solo un compromiso formal de nuestra relacion

-no puedes estar con el pequeña el..., el te hara daño

-no lo hara, el me lo ha prometido, no lo entiendes? -le sujete fuertemente, el miro mi brazo y noto todas las marcas que tenia en este, sobre todo la quemadura que 13 me habia hecho entre sueños, la cual no se habia curado

-y lo peor del caso es que tu le crees

-solo dime! Terry te callo mal cuando lo conociste?

-no te mentire Candy, no me agrado, tiene..., un aura oscura, y a decir verdad hubiese deseado que te fijaras en otros partidos..., como por ejemplo Anthony

-Albert..., no empieces tu tambien

-es en serio, el te trataria como lo que eres, una princesa

-pero a mi no me interesa que me traten como una dama..., Terry es mi vida y desearia pasar toda mi vida con el..., para siempre

-lo dices porque estas enamorada, que pasa si el no te hes sincero del todo?

-ha de tener sus razones..., por favor ya para, estas igual a los chicos

-ellos solo quieren tu bien querida..., al igual que yo

-se que quieren lo mejor para mi, y no espero que Terry sea un santo para ustedes..., pero deseo que respeten mi decision de estar con el..., Albert..., yo lo amo

-por amor a Dios..., Candice, tu amor es tan ciego que no notas lo que es en realidad

-¿y segun tu que es lo que Terry es? -dije con cierta molestia -por favor Albert, ya todos me estan empezando a dudar -otra vez, y no deseo eso

-y es bueno que dudes y mientras mas lejos estes de el sera mejor para ti

-no lo entiendo..., ¿acaso sabes algo?

Callo y observo en Cristo crucifijado delante de nosotros

-hay cosas que es mejor no saber, y menos tu

-solo dime algo..., que me digas que es eso que oculta

-en realidad Terry no oculta nada!

-ya lo ves, es como si se hubiesen confabulado para alejarlo de mi

-Candy no sabes lo que dices, el no oculta nada..., pero es capaz de hacer las cosas mas terribles que puedes imaginar

-De que hablas tu lo conociste acaso?

-no..., jamas lo llegue a conocer hasta el dia que fueron al zoologico, para ti el no es un misterio verdad?

-si y confio en el plenamente..., el esta dispuesto a todo por mi, asi que les exijo que dejen a Terry en paz, no se metan con el

-no..., tu debes dejarlo a el Candice, es lo unico que te digo y tu si no deberias meterte en los asuntos que no te competen

-me meto porque es de mi incumbencia, que te hizo Terry para que lo odiases de esa manera

-mucho mas de lo que tu crees Candy, asi que por favor retirate

-no! -replique con molestia -hasta que no me expliques que fue eso tan horrible que te hizo Terry

-alejate de el Candice, es lo unico que te advierto

Grito mi amigo con una rabia que jamas habia visto en el, pero unos pasos nos interrumpen a los dos, un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, quien ve al rubio con desconfianza

-Edward! -masculle

-hola Candy -el ve receloso al rubio que se encontraba a mi lado -quien es el y porque te esta gritando?

-oh..., el solo un amigo, Albert el es Edward, es de Illinois al igual que nosotros

-Edward Greene -se presento mi amigo ante Albert, ambos se estrecharon las manos

-Albert..., solamente -se presento mi amigo, y a decir verdad alli descubri que no sabia el apellido de Albert, quien era igual o mas misterioso que Terry -Candy me ha hablado mucho de ti

-pues yo quisiera saber porque le esta gritando a una de mis estudiantes? -dijo Edward enarcando una ceja, su expresion era de molestia

-no importa..., ya de todas formas me iba, solo cuide a Candy y a sus amigos, es todo lo que puedo decirles y Candy -me miro -los estare vigilando

-Albert..., -se encamino a la salida de la capilla -espera

-lo siento pequeña, no te hice recapacitar, solo espero que cuando lo hagas..., no sea tarde..., adios Candy, fue un placer conocerlo padre Greene

Iba a correr tras el pero Edward me agarro del brazo, vi como se perdia en el pasillo, el se iria y a mi me dejo con ese nudo en la garganta

-Candy que esta ocurriendo aqui? -pregunto el joven sacerdote sin quitarme la mirada de encima

-nada... -menti.., mentir era lo unico que hacia y yo no era capaz de hablar la verdad a todo el mundo, me tragaba mi propio dolor y agonia.

Me quede completamente anonadada por Albert, el acaso sabia algo que me afectaria en un futuro? Eso es imposible, el no seria capaz de lastimarme, jamas y nunca, se lo hice saber a Tony, a Annie, a Claudia, el me ha prometido defenderme y cuidarme, y yo confio en el. Ese dia paso rapidamente, Terry se habia perdido del colegio de nuevo, sin excusarse al menos su falta de ese dia, algo debia de hacer que tuvo que hacer eso, de nuevo ese sudor frio me acompaño en toda la clase de la mañana, no lo soportaba mas, pedi un permiso para retirarme del aula e irme a mi habitacion a descansar, ya que en cualquier momento me iba a desvanecer, y no contaba con Terry porque de nuevo se habia perdido del colegio, con Damian..., me habia mentido y debia darme una explicacion al respecto.

Esta vez si me encamine a mi habitacion sin titubeos, gracias al Cielo nadie se habia aparecido esta vez,o eso creia, Luisa Montgomery se encontraba en la puerta de mi habitacion parada, me parecia que intentaba cerrarla, y estaba nerviosa por lo visto, miraba por todos lados, pero su rostro palidecio al verme llegar en ese momento, me cruce de brazos y enarque una ceja, esta vez si la iba a enfrentar

-se te ofrece algo Luisa? -dije con ironia

-callate tu arribista

-deberia de preguntarte porque me llamas asi? No te hecho nada que yo sepa?

Ella me miro con rabia y con un odio tremendo

-no lo entiendo..., como es que una huerfana como tu paso de ser una campesina a la dueña de la fortuna Andley

-yo..., no te entiendo, tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco para que estemos discriminando nuestras diferencias, solo dime..., que te hice?

-claro que sabes de lo que hablo! Los Lujos, los caballos, los vestidos, las joyas! -en un arranque de ira lanzo al piso el tesoro mas importante para mi y la familia Andley, el camafeo, el cual rodo hasta quedar en mis pies, jadee y la mira

-querias robarlo! Luisa..., porque? -exclame indignada

-para los ricos es facil decir porque me robaste, no tienen necesidad de sufrir si se les pierde una o dos joyas, si! Intente robarlo pero no que que mierda me ha pasado que esta vez no lo logre

-esta vez? Ya lo has hecho?

-que te importa maldita sea! A nadie le importa

Empezo a llorar con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos

-Luisa..., por favor puedo ayudarte

-a que? A nada..., nadie puede sacarnos de la bancarrota a mi familia y a mi

-¿bancarrota?

-si..., si te place corre por todo el colegio y grita que Luisa Montgomery esta en la ruina y no tiene ni donde caerse muerta

-no..., no jamas haria eso te lo juro, pero por favor dejame ayudarte..., dejate ayudar esto tiene solucion, conozco familias que ha salido adelante si trabajan juntos, asi podran arreglar sus problemas

-eso nunca! -me empujo bruscamente hasta lanzarme al suelo, lastimandome el brazo, me queje de dolor -jamas trabajare como los plebeyos..., jamas sere como tu

La chica salio corriendo dejandome alli tirada, yo solo la vi alli, no podia creer todo lo que decia, senti lastima por ella, tendria que irse de San Pablo para ayudar a su familia, habria de ser una situacion frustrante para ella el estar en la ruina, solo para llegar al punto de robar, agarre el camafeo y lo estreche a mi pecho, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo ella se lo hubiese llevado y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, y no debia perderlo, el valor sentimental de esta joya era increiblemente valioso.

Entre al cuarto y logre ver que Luisa habia hecho un gran trabajo para que no la descubrieran, fui a mi peinadora y abri el cofre de las joyas, se habia llevado un par de aretes de esmeraldas, pero no me importo, ella los necesitaria mas que yo, sabia que el camafeo no estaba seguro aqui ahora con esa chica rondando el cuarto, asi que me lo coloque. Me empezo a dar sueño y una siesta no me iba a caer nada mal, me quite los zapatos y me solte el cabello completamente, dejando caer mis rizos en cascada, me tumbe en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, de todas formas nadie me ve, cerre mis ojos y me perdi en ese fantastico mundo de los sueños...

Dormi como si hubiese tenido dias sin dormir, aunque ya me habia despertado tenia los ojos cerrados, era como mi relajacion el estar asi, sin molestarme en levantarme, trate de abrir mis ojos y logro ver la fornida figura de Terry asomada por mi ventana

-..-pecosa? Estas aqui -dijo su voz temblorosa, parecia que tenia miedo, me acabe de despertar y le mire

-Terry! Que bueno que estas aqui -dije casi a un hilo de voz

-estas bien?

-si..., estoy bien..., que paso?

-vi que habia... -se mordio el labio inferior conn fuerza, me volvio a abrazar y beso mi frente -ya no importa, estas bien y eso es lo que importa

Espere a espantar un poco el sueño para poder enfrentarlo

-que haces aqui? -le pregunte

-solo queria verte hermosa, te necesitaba -me miro y poso sus labios junto con los mios y los entreabrio para meter su lengua en mi boca y juguetear con cada una de mis cavidades en esta, nos separamos y jadeo al verme, vi sus ojos azules y no estaba bien, estaba demacrado

-no te veo bien..., estas enfermo?

-es solo que..., no he podido dormir mi amor eso es todo

-parece como si estuvieses esperando algo

-aunque no lo creas si pequeña -este me agarro de la mano y me invito a recostarme en la cama a su lado, me recoste a un lado suyo a escuchar sus debiles latidos mientras el acariciaba mi cabello -Candy

-si -respondi sin dejar de mirarle

-¿tu jamas me tendrias miedo verdad?

-que es lo que dices? Jamas te tendria miedo.., porque de hacerlo

-no lo se, como te dije aquella vez en el restaurante las personas tenemos dos vidas..., la propia y la que la sociedad nos inventa

-no entiendo hacia donde quieres llegar con esto!?

-Candy solo digo que ...-habia descartado todas mis ideas acerca de la relacion de mi novio con 13 solo para que el viniese a decirme que no confiara en el mismo, esto era confuso incluso para mi, en un arrebate me acerque y bese su boca con pasion y deseo que debia dejar a un margen, el me miro sorprendido al verme actuar asi, hasta yo misma me sorprendi, le habia robado un beso a Terry!

-whoa..., eso fue..., whoa, me gusto

-eso es para que no dudes que yo te quiero y que quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase, no importa lo que la sociedad diga o lo que tu mismo intentes decirme, no voy a separarme de ti

-entonces estas dispuesta a todo? -yo asenti y le sonrei, tomo mi mano y coloco un sutil beso -aun esta en pie lo que comprometernos

-eso es muy apresurado y aun somos unos niños

-estas a dos dias de tu cumpleaños tarzan pecoso, ya no seras tan niña

-jajah, muy gracioso, sabes que estoy pidiendo mi obsequio por adelantado

-te puedo regalar una banana verdad mona pecas? -bromeo

-eres un bribom...

-sabes que tu regalo lo tienes aqui en frente, con ganas de regalarte el sol y el mar y llenarte de besos y ser ese heroe que necesitas a tu lado

-ya eres mi heroe..., me has salvado en todas las ocasiones en las que se puede salvar a alguien, me salvaste de Neil aquella vez.., de mis miedos a los caballos me has salvado.. me siento afortunada de estar contigo mi mocoso engreido

-y yo contigo en ti mi mona pecas -me beso la punta de la nariz

El resto de esa tarde me la pase encerrada con Terry en el cuarto, claro en ese momento sentia cosas extrañas que en mi vida habia experimentado, pero era agradable la sensacion de el solo estar con el hablando de cosas tontas, de cosas faciles, de cosas dificiles, dejando que el mundo se pediese en sus problemas y en su cotidineidad, y adoraba como Terry me inventaba una nueva manera de decirme que me amaba, cuando yo ni siquiera habia podido decirle de mis propios labios que lo amaba, pero debia decirselo, no queria que el dudara de mi amor, yo ya he dudado de el y me arrepiento, un angel como eol no debe ni ser juzgado por su manera de ser o actuar

A solo un dia del Festival de las Rosas y de mi cumpleaños y todo el ambiente parecia pesado, los estudiantes trataban de caminar las esquinas con cuidado solo para no ser las nuevas victimas de 13, y cada vez que mis amigos y yo paseabamos juntos por el Colegio eramos señalados como los causantes de tantas desgracias, nosotros no teniamos la culpa de esto, es mas! Si no hubiesemos venido a San Pablo nada de esto estuviese pasando, queria morir en ese momento, tal vez si el me hubiese matado cuando tuvo oportunidad no estaria con estos remordimientos de conciencia

-..-Hola chicos -dijo Edward apareciendose en nuestro grupo, el cual se habia distanciado del resto del estudiantadop de San Pablo, solo para no sentirnos como unos fenomenos -¿que hacen aqui tan solitarios?

-tratando de perdernos del mundo, eso es todo -exclamo Neil jugando con los chicos una partida de Poker -y tu? Vienes a reclamarnos tambien?

-reclamarles que?

-todos en San Pablo acusan a los Andley de traer desgracias al colegio -le responde Patty soltando su libro

-la proxima vez que nos digan algo le rompere la cara a esa persona -dijo Tony con molestia

-Anthony por favor no te expreses asi, les traje noticias acerca del manuscrito

Alli todos cambiamos de semblante y nos acercamos mas a el, al fin una noticia buena

-que es lo que dice Edward? -pregunta Annie aceleradamente, de su bolsillo saco un trozo de papel arrugado y lo desdoblo

-bueno..., es en irlandes, pero es mas antiguo que el propio pais, y bueno el manuscrito dice..., "_en el nombre de Dios, abrace esta puerta_" ¿tiene algun sentido para ustedes?

-a decir verdad no -responde Stear rascandose la cabeza, cerro los ojos con fuerza y parecia querer concentrarse

-que haces? -le pregunte

-trato de ver si logro tener una vision si me lo propongo, pero es dificil

-ellas vienen cuando van a pasar cosas, solo debemos prestar atencion a las señales que se nos dan a conocer -le respondi cruzandome de brazos

-tu no has tenido mas visiones Candy

-tu tampoco asi que no te esfuerces -le respondi con molestia

-ya basta los dos -nos reprendio Edward -si se ponen a pelear no resolveremos nada y en vez de mejorar empeorara, ya 13 esta consiguiendo lo que quiere, aislarlos, que no lo ven?

En ese momento nos miramos a la cara y nos preguntamos ¿que demonios estamos haciendo? Es verdad que desde 13 llego a nuestras vidas el nos ha querido desde un principio separar sin darnos cuenta, pero como evitar caer en su trampa si a cada momento estamos peleando por estupideces

-que mas nos traes? -pregunto Eliza recostandose en las piernas de su hermano

-bueno, es acerca del festival de las Rosas mañana,, se vale usar mascaras

-mascaras! es fantastico adoro las fiestas de disfraces -dijo Eliza muy emocionada

-asi estaremos irreconocibles todos, me agrada la idea -apoyo Stear a Eliza con alegria

-solo espero que se comporten..., todos ustedes ok chicos -nos reto Edward

-entendido jefe -bromeo Archie levantandose del suelo -hablando del Festival de Mayo quiero darles una pequeña noticia

-en serio? Que sera Romeo

-callate Stear -le dijo este a su hermano -al grano, invite a Annie a que sea mi pareja mañana

Todos nos quedamoa anonadados al escuchar eso, aunque ya me habia dado cuenta de la buena relacion que se estaba forjando entre el y Annie, tan diferentes e identicos a la vez, pero al parecer a ella le agradaba la idea de que el la invitara, se sonrojo tiernamente y le dedico una linda sonrisa propia de ella

-que bueno por ustedes dos, y Neil, Eliza con quienes iran ustedes? -pregunto Edward

-bien..., como ahora somos parte del grupo de los excluidos en el colegio nos tocara ir juntos, eso y nada mas -respondio Neil mirando a Tony -y supongo que tu y Candy iran juntos verdad Anthony?

-pues...- me dispuse a responder, pero me gano

-no -respondio Tony en mi lugar, trague saliva, crei que el iba a decir lo contrario -yo..., bueno..., invitare a alguien mas

-Hahaha, picaron ya tienes conquista -le bromeo Stear a este, le revolvio el cabello y el empezo a reir -quien es la afortunada que le ha robado el trono a Candy

-es Claudia!

Todos nos quedamos anonadados, hasta yo, eso si era arriesgarse a ser predecible

-no te la creo.., tu invitaras a la traumada? -dijo Eliza sorprendida

-Eliza! -le reprendio Edward a esta -no la llames asi

-pues lo siento no crei que la traumada fuese tan polemica

-tranquilos..., ella de seguro ya ha visto mis intensiones, bueno..., y no le voy a decir hoy, se lo dire mañana

-oh que romantico! -exclamo Patty con sus manos en el pecho -pero debes hacer lo imposible para que esa chica no sepa lo que vas a hacer

-que estas diciendo?! Solo piensa en otra cosa para que no se de cuenta que eres tu -sugirio Neil, al fin dijo algo inteligente

-tienes razon -exclame, me sentia bien por el, al menos lograria ir acompañado, si ella aceptaba, debia darle esta noticia a Terry, me levante del suelo y empece a correr

-Candy a donde vas? -pregunto Stear mirandome sin poder entender

-es un asunto importante, no se preocupen -les grite antes de voltearme a correr, seria un dia muy importante, y me habia propuesto pasarlo bien, este año solo porque el estaba ahora conmigo, era mi alegria y por el haria de todo, creo que algunos tienen razon, estoy enamorada, y bueno, creo que por amor llegamos a hacer las cosas menos pensadas.

En mi carrera me meto por los rincones del ala este y logro ver a Damian en situaciones muy comprometedoras con Luisa Montgomery, al parecer esos dos se llevaban bien, creo que el solo verles me dio nauseas, y ni siquiera se me vino a la cabeza saber que tipo de relacion tenian este par.

Y corri a mi cuarto a arreglar mis cosas para mañana, seria el mejor dia de mi vida, Annie, Patty y Eliza parecian estar tan emocionadas como yo. Me acoste temprano, con mi corazon lleno de ilusiones y de sueños de adolescente enamorada, esperando a que su principe la despierte con un beso en los labios.

-Feliz Cumpleaños preciosa! -escuche susurrarme al oido, entreabri los ojos y Annie estaba encima mio abrazandome, yo me aferre a ella con felicidad

-gracias Annie -exclame, 16, al fin! Quien lo diria?

Annie y Eliza habian dormido esa noche en el cuarto, y estaban junto a mi en ese momento, dandome mi primer regalo

-esto es para ti Candy -dijo Eliza entregandome una enorme caja, enarque una ceja y la mire

-segura que no saldra nada cuando lo abra? -dije en broma

-solo abrelo tonta! -respondio rodando los ojos, abri la caja y de esta salio un vestido blanco de seda con encaje rosa, encima de este un antifaz con plumas y lentejuelas, me rei de la sorpresa -eso es lo que usaras esta noche

-oh..., es hermoso Eliza, de verdad muchas gracias..., jamas crei recibir un gesto asi de parte tuya

-es mi manera de cerrar las viejas rencillas, si aceptas

-claro que acepto -nos dimos la mano y nos sonreimos

-ya! Alistemonos y bajemos a ver en que ayudamos, podria ser en la decoracion o en algo -sugirio Patty -la hermana Grace me dijo que necesitarian ayuda

-bueno..., que estamos esperando vamos -grite quitandome las sabanas de encima y guardando el obsequio debajo de estas, me cambie, me peine y baje junto con las chicas a ayudar en lo que pudiesemos, en el camino soy interceptada por mi mejor amigo

-Feliz cumpleaños pecosa -me dice Edward abrazandome, yo me aferre a este y bese su mejilla -que Dios te de muchos años de vida pequeña

-gracias -le dije sonriendo, me entrega una pequeña caja con un lazo de color ocre en este -no era necesario Edward

-no..., si es necesario, abrelo

Abri la caja y habia una linda pulsera de plata, con varios dijes, un corazon, una estrella y al parecer la inicial de mi nombre porque habia una "C"

-valla..., es hermoso, muchas gracias -el tomo la pulsera y me la coloco en la muñeca izquierda

-algo digno para una princesa -bromeo -y..., como te preparas para esta noche?

-estoy nerviosa -exclame soltando aire -pero creo que lo superare

-pequeña pecosa, muevete ve a ayudar a las hermanas

-eso hare -le dije, en ese momento resbale y el me agarro

-y trata de no caerte por la ventana -bromeo

-lo tendre en cuenta Padre Greene

Rapidamente me aleje de el y me uni al grupo que estaba encargandose de adornar el bello salon en el cual se realizaria la actividad, iba a ser de cuento de Hadas, gracias al cielo todos los castigos se levantaron incluyendo los de Terry, Tony y el mio, jaja, ironias que pasan pero para bien

-gatitaaaa! -me abrazan por la espalda y me besan la mejilla -por Dios Candy eso es una cana? -dice Archie arrancandome un cabello de la cabeza

-idiota -masculle, mire el cabello y solo era otro rizo dorado, nada mas, lo abrace con fuerza

-Stear te busca tiene algo para ti

-mas? -Definitivamente es bueno amar los cumpleaños, mire a las chicas con una sonrisa traviesa

-oigan..., debo hacer algo ok? No tardare

-esta bien..., pero date prisa antes de que la hermana Margareth note que te fuiste -me sugirio Patty, voltee a ver a Annie y estaba sonrojada, la simple prescencia de Archie hacia que su temperatura se elevase, me acerque a ella y le susurre que se tranquilizara, ella dio una pequeña risa para despues asentir.

Archie y yo partimos y nos dirigimos al cuarto de este, Tony nos recibio y me deseo feliz cumpleaños, estaba feliz por estar con mis primos en ese momento, sino este dia hubiese sido una pesadilla, Stear estaba parado en la ventana, mirando el bello resplandor que se corria por la cortina, se volteo al sentir nuestra prescencia

-feliz cumpleaños Candy..., susurra este al verme, se acerca y me estrecha a su cuerpo, pero lo sentia diferente..., no parecia el

-que te pasa? -pregunte

-es que..., mira te tengo un regalo -me entrego una pequeña cajita en mi mano, era preciosa

-oh..., gracias

-abrela -me dijo. Con cuidado abri el delicado regalo y una suave y dulce melodia empezo a sonar, se parecia a la que cantabamos en el Hogar de Ponny..., mi hogar, me recordo todo lo bueno que habia en el mundo, no pude evitar sentirme acongojada, lo abrace con fuerza

-es..., es muy hermoso Stear gracias..., gracias

-esto es..., para que jamas olvides sonreir pequeña, y para que jamas pierdas la fe.

Levemente toque su mano y mi cuerpo se despego del suelo, justamente hoy estaba teniendo una vision, horribles imagenes se colaron por mi mente, un par de manos con sangre..., el rostro de Tony mirando con gran dolor, el emblema Andley roto por la mitad, una rosa negra y de nuevo..., los ojos oscuros como la noche, pero estaban llorando.

Me solte del agarre de Stear y ambos nos miramos, Tony nos ve exaltado

-tuvieron una vision? -pregunto

-si..., pero fue extraña, era como si yo viese lo que tu ves -exclamo Stear mirandome horrorizado, el habia visto lo mismo que yo? -estabas tu en la vision..., Anthony

-estaba yo? -dijo observandonos con sus ojos celestes -que mas vieron?

-el emblema Andley roto por la mitad -exclame

-ruptura familiar -susurraron los labios de Archie -se trata de nuestra familia, algo va a pasar que hara que nuestra familia se quiebre

-crees que se trate de eso hermano? -fue la interrogante de Stear, esto fue muy inusual, que ambos hallamos visto la vision del otro y que era posible que se tratase de nuestra familia, nuestras visiones eran extrañas y no nos daban conclusiones

-creen que 13 este buscando la manera de acercarse mas a nosotros? -pregunto Tony

-es posible, y mas hoy, todos estaremos reunidos y puede que el intente aprovechar que estamos distraidos para atacarnos -respondio Archie

-pues no lo permitiremos -respondio Stear -estare al pendiente de todo hoy

-pero se supone que andaras con Patty! No puedes dejarla sola! -le dije a casi un grito

-y no lo hare Candy, ella me importa mucho y no seria capaz de hacerle algo asi..., habra que evitar separarnos

-hablare con los Leagan, ellos deben de estar enterados -dijo Tony serio

-hay que advertir a Edward tambien, para que hable con los celadores y refuercen la seguridad del Colegio -agrego Archie muy convincente

-muchachos..., presciento que 13 esta mas cerca de lo que creen -me miro con expresion triste en sus ojos -he descubierto algo terrible

-que?! -dijimos los tres -que fue eso?

-esta noche se los revelare..., pero se que a ninguno le va a caer en gracia..., en especial a ti Candy

Eso me habia dejado paralizada, que era eso tan terrible que habia descubierto

-por favor retirense..., quiero estar solo un momento -Stear estaba actuando muy extraño, pero decidimos hacerle caso y dejarle en paz con su soledad, pero la incongnita quedo en el aire..., que descubrio Stear

-oigan..., esto ya me esta dando como miedo -exclamo Archie

-a mi tambien, pero no debemos dejar que eso nos distraiga..., hoy mas que nunca debemos estar alerta, 13 podria estar en cualquier esquina

Justamente Tony que habla de 13 y el diablo se aparece delante de nosotros, Damian viene caminando lentamente, su rostro estaba palido y ojeroso, alzo la mirada y nos vio con una sonrisa maliciosa, acelero el paso hacia nosotros, pero algo lo detuvo

-que es lo que quieres Winchester? -le pregunto Archie mirandole, el no le respondio -responde pues

-muerete Cornwell -le dijo antes de alejarse de nosotros, pero tropezo su torso con el de Tony, quien lo miro con odio

-este tipo lo odio..., y mas desde que encabeza la lista de mis sospechosos -dijo Archie con molestia

-ya..., dejemos de hablar de eso y vamonos, aun queda mucho por arreglar. Volvimos a nuestras actividades hasta que acabamos, no habia visto a Terry ese dia, algo estaba fraguando, pero era fijo que esta noche iba a estar conmigo.

Llego la tan esperada hora! Los trajes estaban entalladoa, el aroma de la alegria y la delicada musica era el ingrediente principal, aun las chicas y yo nos arreglabamos en el cuarto de Annie, quien le estaba dando unos retoques a mi rostro

-Annie no crees que es demasiado? No estoy acostumbrada a esto

-Candy..., te ves hermosa, solo un poco de labial y listo

...-ya casi estamos listas Neil! -peleaba Eliza con su hermano, entro a la habitacion -demonos prisa antes de que Neil rompa la puerta y nos saque a patadas

-Ya casi estamos listas..., solo nos faltan los antifaces! -exclamo Patty colocandose el suyo, se veia irreconocible y mas sin las gafas, decidio quitarselas por ese dia, se veia preciosa -creo que alguien por alli hara que se le detenga el corazon a cierto aristocrata ingles!

Senti como la sangre inundaba mis mejillas, acentuando un poco mas el rubor, Eliza me miro con cara de no poder creerlo

-despues me explicas que fue eso que quiso decir Patty..., ahora vamonos

-esperen un momento -busque entre el cofre de mis joyas en camafeo y me lo puse, prometi usarlo hoy y asi sera, tome el antifaz y me relaje para salir, seria la primera vez que me enfrentaba a esto..., pero deberia de ser divertido.

Salimos del cuarto y alli nos esperaban Neil y Archie, se veian muy elegantes

-whoa..., ustedes..., whoa no se que decir -titubeo Neil

-no digas nada..., por cierto te ves bien -le dije

-tu tambien..., por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños

-gracias..., nos vamos ya?

-si..., los chicos nos esperan -exclamo Archie aferrandose al brazo de Annie, Eliza coloco su mano en el hombro de su hermano, y nos encaminamos al gran salon, la musica y la algarabia de los estudiantes hicieron que mi corazon se agitara, y mucho mas al ver a todo el estudiantado alli, todos con sus trajes y vestidos de gala, hubiese deseado que la señorita Ponny y la Hermana Maria estuviesen aqui para celebrar conmigo.

-oh por Dios te ves preciosa...- que decoracion...- no acepto salir conmigo... -escuche que esta saliendo con...-

Eran todas las cosas que escuchaba entre el bullicio, un par de ojos violeta me observaban

-oigan podrian esperarme alla cerca del ventanal? Debo hablar con alguien

-segura? -pregunto Annie y yi asenti, respire y vi como esos ojos se acercaron, se veia muy hermosa, sonrio

-hola Candy..., creo que debo desearte un feliz cumpleaños no?

-no lo se..., eso depende de ti Claudia

-si -exclamo cruzando sus brazos y miro el lugar -es una gran fiesta no?

-pues si..., -dije mirandola -es como la primera experiencia en un mundo asi

-es normal... Pero en lo personal no me atrae

-entonces porque estas aqui?

-porque tu primo me va a invitar a bailar en 3..., 2..., 1

-Claudia... -Tony se aparecio detras de ella, el estaba tan elegante como siempre, la chica sintio su prescencia y volteo a mirarle -aaahh..., bueno..., hola

-hola -exlamo la chica

-yo los dejare solos! -bufe para luego alejarme de ellos

-espera Candy quiero preguntarte algo -dijo ella a casi un grito, se acerco a mi y parecia nerviosa -que hago? Digo..., yo no bailo

-dejate llevar, y usa tu don..., ve sus movimientos -le guiñe un ojo y me aleje de ellos dos, camine hacia los chicos que me veian absortos

-que fue eso?

-podria decir que se entienden -bromee para mi sola, un joven sacerdote se acerca a nosotros junto con la joven monja, el nos dedica una sonrisa traviesa

-que tenemos aqui? Un desfile de modas o la realeza reunida?

-en realidad solo somos un par de colados -bromeo Archie con este, partimos a reir en ese momento

-se ven bien ustedes dos juntos chicos -adulo la hermana Grace mirando a Archie y a Annie, ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse

-donde estan Neil y Eliza?

-andan por alli, creo que estan buscando a Luisa

-ah..., ok -trate de evitar de pensar en ella despues del incidente del camafeo, no valia la pena, busque a esos ojos zafiro que se habian robado mi corazon..., los busque por todos lados y no lo veia, me estaba asustando

-ya vendra..., ten fe -susurro Edward a mi oido, yo asenti. Volvi mi vista a la algarabia de estudiantes que disfrutaban de la fiesta, sonrei al ver a Stear y a Patty dedicandose su tiempo y su amor en medio de la dulce melodia, a Claudia y a Tony charlando en una esquina, sonrei por estos dos..., aunque ella fuese el ser mas extraño de la vida me caia bien, y creo que a el tambien, pasaron un par de horas y la celebracion seguia como se habia programadi, sin ningun contratiempo, y yo seguia en la espera de mi dulce principe que no se habia aparecido, y ya varios muchachos me estaban invitando a bailar, acepte con un par para no aburrirme, pero al ultimo ya no

-Candy vamos a bailar...

-no..., vallan ustedes -les dije a mis amigos

-pero tu eres la del cumpleaños..., vamos si

-la dama dijo que se adelanten -la voz detras mio me estremecio, mi corazon latia como el aleteo de las alas de un colibri y me encendi tremendamente, el sutil aroma a lavandas que desprendia me alerto y mordi mi labio inferior para sellar la sonrisa que me producia su prescencia, me hizo voltear y mirarle, se veia muy guapo con su traje de color cafe

-feliz cumpleaños mi amor -susurro a mi oido dejando un rastro de tiernos besos -te ves muy hermosa esta noche

-gracias -dije..., oh Dios mio, las piernas empezaron a temblarme al tenerlo alli, delante de mi pero fue como un fuego artificial cuando coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me incito a seguir la melodia de la musica, coloque mis manos en su pecho porque en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, y el me iba a sujetar

-usted esta incitandome a los mas pecaminosos pensamientos lo sabia?

-bruto -masculle, el solto una risita, de repente todo el mundo fijo su vista en nosotros, y creo que habia hasta unas miradas envidiosas, pero al diablo todo eso, estaba al fin con Terry..., con mi angel. Un llamado nos alerto a todos, la madre superiora estaba subiendo a una tarima improvisada al igual que Edward, la hermana Grace y el resto de las monjas del Internado, Terry tomo mi mano y jamas me solto...

-buenas noches queridos estudiantes del Real Colegio San Pablo, hoy..., es el dia de celebrar a las flores, a la vida, a la paz, a todo lo bueno de la vida

Una ola de aplausos lleno el lugar, pero ella no habia terminado de hablar

-pero no solo es para celebrar lo bueno, sino a todas las jovenes que nacieron en este mes y se me ha informado que esta noche tenemos a una

-... oh Dios -susurre, me empece a sonrojar, quien habia sido el gracioso, tenia a mis sospechosos y eran cuatro chicos, sobre todo uno de cabello rojizo, iba a matarlo, de eso estaba segura

-el señor Terrence Grandchester quiere dar unas palabras en esta noche -le mire sorprendida, el hizo un lindo puchero

-que estas haciendo?

-voy a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, asi que disfrutalo -me beso la mejilla y se alejo de mi para subir con la religiosa, los chicos se acercan a mi y no sabia ni que decirles

-que ira a decir? -pregunto Archie, yo negue, pero trate de ocultar mi sonrisa, pero Annie y Patty se reian a lo bajo, ellas dos sabian el porque, unas risas me llamaron la atencion y eran las de Claudia empezo a reirse a carcajadas

-de que te ries? -pregunto Stear mirandola

-de Edward..., el pobre no sabe que hacer con tantas cosas encima pero..., oh demonios

-que pasa? En que esta pensando? -exclame

-no es el..., es Terrence lo que va a hacer

-que es lo que...-iba a preguntarle Archie, pero Terry estaba listo para expresar sus palabras, se habia sentado frente a un largo piano de cola, me tape la boca con una mano temiendo

-esta noche..., como dijo la madre Gray es para celebrar todo lo bueno, pero segun yo, es para celebrar la belleza, la voluntad de oro y la valentia, todo eso se junto esta noche para dar a relucir su esplendor y..., esto no solo es para todas aquellas chicas que nacieron en mayo, que es el mes mas hermoso del año..., es para cierta persona que en poco tiempo logro hacer lo que nadie habia hecho, descubrir el angel detras del monstruo..., Candy..., feliz cumpleaños pecosa

-mierda... -mascullaron Stear, Archie y Tony, no lo podia creer

-entonces si es verdad Candy? Tu te levantaste a Grandchester? -dijo Eliza apareciendo tras mio

-callense y escuchen -replico Patty. El empezo a mover sus dedos en el instrumento, su palido rostro expreso una sonrisa y abrio su boca

_Ya no importa cada noche que espere _

_Cada calle o laberinto que cruce _

_Por qué el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor _

_Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontre_

Todo San Pablo me miraba en ese momento, era definitivo, Terry se me estaba declarando en publico!

_Piel con piel mi corazón se me desarma _

_Me haces bien enciendes luces en mi alma_

_Creo en ti _

_Y en este amor _

_Que me vuelve indestructible _

_Que detuvo mi caída libre _

_Creo en ti _

_Y mi dolor _

_Se quedó a kilómetros a tras _

_Mis fantasmas hoy _

_Por fin están en paz._

-oh Dios mio que romantico -exclamo Annie

-entonces todo eso era cierto no? -enarco Stear una ceja, me mordi el labio inferior -no puedo hacer nada para que lo dejes

-no..., lo amo -exclame y voltee a mirar a aquel diamante puro, el cual era sincero consigo mismo

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo _

_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago _

_Cuando estaba medio pasó de caer _

_Mi silencio si encontraron con tu voz. _

_Te segui y rescribiste mi futuro _

_Es aquí mi único lugar seguro _

De mi rostro un par de gruesas lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro..., este habia sido el regalo mas hermoso de la vida..., jamas volvere a desconfiar de Terry, y con el..., con el me gustaria pasar el resto de mi vida los dos, no lo digo solo por estar enamorada, es la realidad, amo a Terry Grandchester como nunca crei amar a alguien, y hoy le diria que lo amaba, y que estaria dispuesta a defenderlo con uñas y dientes si era necesario. Vi los rostros de mis amigos y estaban extasiados con la dulce melodia que la voz de mi novio producia y los delicados acordes del piano, lentamente todos los presentes empezaron a danzar al ritmo de esa cancion

_Creo en ti _

_Y en este amor _

_Que me vuelve indestructible _

_Que detuvo mi caída libre _

_Creo en ti _

_Y mi dolor _

_Se quedó a kilómetros a tras _

_Mis fantasmas hoy _

_Por fin están en paz._

Los aplausos no faltaron en el lugar, lentamente dejo de tocar y fijo su vista en mi, yo estaba llorando de la felicidad, hizo una reverencia y camino de regreso a mi y quedamos parados frente a frente. El poso sus manos en mis mejillas, acariciando mi labio inferior con sus pulgares, todos murmuraban acerca de esa escena, me empece a poner roja

-me gusta cuando te sonrojas -me dijo sonriendome con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me mata -te gusto tu regalo

-si..., si.., si me ha gustado mucho -estaba tan emocionada que mis lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, en ese momento mis primos se acercaron a nosotros, no tenian caras muy amigables

-lo hiciste verdad Grandchester..., te dijimos que no te acercaras a ella y aun asi lo hiciste -replico Archie contra el

-tu no puedes hacer nada..., lo que siento por Candy es real y voy a luchar por ella, lo quieran o no

Stear se coloco delante de el y sus ojos marrones expresaban enojo

-se lo que eres..., tu y tu amigo

-vamos..., dicelo a ver si ella te cree

-que es lo que estan diciendo? -pregunto Patty aferrada al brazo de Stear -mi amor ya dejalo

-aprovecha tu victoria Terrence..., ella lo sabra..., todos aqui lo sabran lo juro

-ya basta los dos..., no quiero mas escenitas -replico Edward acercandose a nosotros -estan llegando al borde de mi paciencia

-lo sentimos -se excusaron Annie y Patty, en ese momento Eliza viene y se le ve desesperada

-oigan alguien ha visto a Luisa? No la encuentro

-desde hace cuanto? -pregunto Edward

-no lo se..., como hace 15 minutos -en ese momento Tony interviene

-oye..., en ese mismo lapso de tiempo no he visto a Winchester

-demonios..., vuelvo en seguida -expreso la chica de ojos violeta

-Claudia espera -le llamo Neil pero esta lo miro

-quedense todos aqui..., no se separen -se perdio en medio de la multitud, Terry en ese momento se deslizo entre el grupo, creo que queria evitar la discusion con Tony y Stear, pero este ultimo estaba inquieto

-no lo se..., algo no anda bien

-hermano ya calmate..., no es el momento para ponerte a estresarte con 13, es el cumpleaños de Candy..., por lo menos hoy hagamos como si no existe

-lo siento Archie..., pero no me quedare aqui viendo como ese maldito hace daño, cuida a las chicas

-pero...-Archie iba a seguir hablando pero Stear lo callo

-por una vez en tu vida podrias hacerme caso Archibald, cuida a las chicas y no se separen..., regresare lo mas pronto posible

-Stear no -suplico Patty, este la miro y le dio un casto beso en los labios -regresare antes de la medianoche mi casi amante..., te amo

Este se alejo de nosotros, quedando solo a la espera de lo que este iba a hacer

-vallan a disfrutar de la fiesta -sugirio Edward y asi hicimos, pero ahora la pobre Patty estaba sola, Neil por cortesia la saco a bailar y Eliza bailo con Tony en paz, pero yo quede con un mal prescentimiento en el pecho.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas, y ninguno se aparecio, Terry llego y le reclame por haberse demorado, se disculpo y me saco a bailar, me miro con curiosidad

-que te pasa pecosa?

-tu..., tu jamas me mentirias verdad?

-claro que no

-me prometi a mi misma jamas desconfiar de ti otra vez..., asi que si tienes algo que decir es el momento preciso para que lo hagas..., porque tengo algo que decirte, y eso..., cambiara todo para mi.., y para ti

-pues si..., tengo algo que decirte -se coloco de rodillas ante mi, tomo mi mano con delicadeza y la beso -Candice White Andley..., tu has sido esa luz en mi vida, la que me hace olvidar incluso que soy un bastardo, y tengo que confesarte que yo..., que yo..., soy...

El prescentimiento se hizo real, las luces se encendian y se apagaban, y al final quedamos en la oscuridad plena, Terry se levanto y me aferro a su torso fornido, este bufo una maldicion a lo bajo

-que pasa?

-corre Candy..., con tus primos..., corre

-pero que..., no entiendo

-solo hazlo pecosa

Hice lo que me dijo y trate de orientarme en medio de la oscuridad

-Candy por aqui -me llamo mi amiga Diana, me dirigi hacia ella y a su novio -Anthony y los demas estan en el pasillo..., maldicion esta pasando otra vez

-descuida..., no pasara nada -trate de ser positiva, pero estaba asustada, Terry estaba solo y creo que no sabe a que va a enfrentarse. Nos dirigimos hasta donde estaba el grupo

-esta pasando otra vez Candy..., otra vez y Stear no aparece -decia Patty vuelta un par de lagrimas

-tranquilizate..., el estara bien -fije la vista en el grupo y el no estaba

-donde esta Edward?

-fue a ver junto con los encargados que fue lo que apago las luces, y los celadores no se para que demonios sirven -farfullo Neil pasandose la mano por el pelo, empece a desesperarme y me levante el vestido para salir corriendo

-Candy..., espera..., Candy! -grito Annie, pero esta vez no iba a escuchar, era hora de enfrentarme a lo que estaba dañando a mi familia, y no me importaba ni siquiera si planeaba matarme en mi cumpleaños.

Corri hasta quedar cerca de las caballerizas, el relinchar inclemente de los caballos era una señal, estaban asustados porque alli habia alguien que les infundia temor, respire profundamente y me encamine dentro, mi miedo a esos animales quedo a un lado por un momento, mi mente de repente me empezaron a llegar una ola de imagenes a la mente, todas parecian de alguien pidiendo ayuda, y habia mucha sangre, reconoci el rostro de dos personas..., el de Luisa y el de Claudia, estaban en peligro, deje que las imagenes me guiaran, senti un horrible dolor en un costado de mi cuerpo, me deje caer y proferi un grito de dolor, despues otro dolor me cubrio, era como si me quemaran desde adentro. Vi la silueta de el, se acerco a mi, lo tuve tan cerca que hasta note el color oscuro de su..., cabello castaño

-eres valiente al venir tu sola -con su mano libre me empujo a la caballeriza vacia y me tumbo en la paja

-donde estan Claudia y Luisa?

-eso no tengo porque respondertelo...

-claro que si me importan mucho

-Luisa intento robarte y Claudia es solo una niñita que en cualquier rato sera encontrada colgada de un arbol

-mientes! -masculle, este en un ataque de ira me abofetea, senti como un hilo de sangre salia de mi boca

-hace muchos años conoci a alguien como tu..., fuerte y delicada a la vez, tu no la conociste, pero tu amigo el curita si, la pobre acabo suicidandose delante de su hijo

Jadee al escuchar eso..., la mujer de la que estaba hablando era..., Elizabeth? La madre de Edward

-como pudiste?

-eso no te importa, ella era solo una distraccion, mi verdadero placer son ustedes..., lastima que por tus venas no corra sangre Andley, pero igual contigo obtendre mas para acabar con ellos

-que es eso que buscas? Que mas quieres?

-mas poder -se subio encima mio y empezo a decir unas palabras en un idioma extraño, mentalmente pedia ayuda, esperando a que Claudia estuviese cerca o alguien, pero no llegaba, entonces grite con todas mis fuerzas, recibiendo otro golpe de 13, unos pasos en el lugar fueron mi salvacion, eran los celadores, quienes apuntaron sus rifles al sujeto

-suelte a la chica! -dijo uno de estos, en un dos por tres 13 se aparecio delante de ellos y escuche como les quebraba sus cuellos a cada uno, los mato..., los habia matado sin ninguna consideracion, e iba a hacerlo conmigo ahora

-sabes que encontre algo muy especial entre las cosas de tu querido Anthony -de su saco saco esa daga que descubrimos enterrada..., definitivo, el iba a matarme, pero detras de el una figura femenina le apunta y le dispara con una flecha de la que usamos en la clase de arqueria, haciendo que esta se quejara de dolor, se esfumo como el humo en medio de la oscuridad, espere a recuperar la visibilidad y Claudia estaba alli, no se veia bien, estaba cubierta de sangre, se desplomo en el suelo

-Claudia..., Claudia por favor resiste -le suplique a la chica, la cual derramaba gruesas lagrimas de dolor, su labio inferior estaba partido, se aferro a mi brazo, como para que no la dejara sola -habla por favor

-el..., el..., Candy lo siento -decia aun llorando, mire a la luna plateada y al reflejo que se deslizaba por las grietas del lugar, volvi a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Otro grupo de celadores nos encontro y nos auxilio, Claudia no se veia bien temia por su vida

-ayudenla por favor..., no la dejen morir -dije gritando, Edward llega y me estrecha entre sus brazos

-pequeña porque? No debiste salir corriendo asi..., pudo haberte matado! -me grito desesperado

-lo siento, por mi culpa ella esta muriendo..., ella me defendio de 13

Tony y Archie llegaron en ese momento tambien y se veian preocupados, al parecer no habian tenido noticias de Stear, donde estara?

-padre Greene! -un celador se acerca presuroso a nosotros, su rostro no expresaba buena cara

-si? Que ocurre?

-tiene que venir con nosotros

-que ha pasado? Encontraron al responsable

-no señor..., esto no es agradable -el hombre nos miro con dolor -sera mejor que los estudiantes regresen adentro y que la enfermera vea a la chica

-no..., que ha pasado?

-Candice haz caso..., regresen y haz que te curen

El se aleja de nosotros, quedandonos los tres con nervios, llore en las piernas de Tony, tenia mucho miedo, Archie se levanta del suelo y va a seguir a Edward

-Archie regresa aqui!

-voy a ver que paso, no me voy a quedar asi -nosotros dos nos levantamos y corrimos tras el, quien habia corrido con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzarlo, un grito ahogador nos estremecio

-Dios..., algo ocurrio -mascullo Tony tomando mi mano y acelerando el paso, un celador nos detiene a ambos

-no se les ordeno que regresaran al colegio

-al diablo con eso queremos saber que...- no fue necesario ni preguntar, vimos a Archie arrojarse al suelo con su rostro bañado en lagrimas, jadee y me acerque a el con temor, me agache a su altura

-Candy..., Tony..., -susurraban sus temblorosos labios -mi hermano

-no..., -dijo Tony pasandose las manos por su cabello rubio -es mentira..., no Archie estas bromeando eso es verdad? Estas haciendo una broma y..., y de las peores no es..., no es posible

-lo hizo..., mato a mi hermano..., mato a Stear -lloraba Archie tirando sus cabellos castaños de dolor, de mi rostro empezaron a brotar nuevas lagrimas, me puse de rodillas y abrace con fuerza a mi primo

-Steaaaarrr! -grite con dolor aferrandome a Archie quien sollozaba aun, ese maldito habia matado a Stear, sin consideracion, una fria brisa hizo que los arboles dejaran caer sus hojas secas, llevandoselas consigo, y la muerte..., estaba en el aire.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Holitas..., bueno muchas me querran matar por este capi, pero bueno, me dijeron que podria matar a quienes yo quisiera y lastimosamente Stear pago, sorry, ahora si, disculpen la tardanza, se me cae la cara de verguenza pero las clases no me dan chance ni de dormir, sino me creen preguntenle a Lily Grand y revisen en mi Facebook, espero que les halla gustado..., nos estamos leyendo.<strong>

24


	23. La Cruda Noticia

**Matenme si quieren , no estaba de humor para escribir los capitulos del Fic, pero ya se me quito la depre y estoy mas animada que nunca, Weno, ustedes saben, los personajes de Candy Candy no son mios, pero la trama y los personajes de Edward, Damian, Claudia y los que no conocen me pertenecen..., ahora si A LEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>La Cruda Noticia<strong> 

Mi llanto no habia cesado, el dolor que oprimia mi pecho era insoportable, en mi rostro aun estaban las señales del brutal ataque al que fui, mi labio inferior estaba hichado y mi cuerpo moreteado..., esas heridas tal vez sanarian en un par de dias..., pero la muerte de mi primo, amigo y hermano era algo que permaneceria por el resto de mi vida..., la noticia se habia regado como la polvora por todo San Pablo, muchos se sorprendieron y tal vez sentirian lastima de nuestra desdicha, pero la mas afectada de todo esto fue Patty, ella amaba a Stear como nadie, era su casi amante, asi se referian ambos...,

**Flash Back**

_-..-que ha sucedido? -pregunto Patty mirandome, no podia hablar, estaba aun en shock, temblaba como lo que era, una cobarde -Candy porque estas manchada en sangre?_

_-por favor alguien que busque a un medico, es urgente -gritaba Edward apareciendose entre la multitud_

_-por favor alejense -interrumpio Terry, me abrazo con fuerza y rompi a llorar en sus brazos_

_-Candy..., donde estan? Donde estan Claudia y Stear? -pregunto Eliza preocupada_

_-Claudia..., Claudia esta muy mal herida... -le respondio Tony, quien rompio a llorar a gritos pasandose la mano por el pelo, a Patty y a ninguno de los que estaba presente les gusto la expresion en el rostro de Tony_

_-y Stear..., donde esta el?..., donde esta mi novio Stear? -su labio inferior estaba empezando a temblar, Archie en ese momento aparece tras de Tony con su elegante traje gris manchado en sangre, en sus manos sostenia las gafas de su hermano_

_-se fue -susurro Archie con sus ojos hinchados de las lagrimas -mi hermano se fue_

_-no..., no..., no..., Stear..., por favor Stear noooo! -grito mi amiga adolorida, Neil tuvo que sostenerla entre sus brazos, se dejo caer pero aun seguia llorando -Stear mi amor! Tu no..., no! _

**Fin Flash Back**

Queria tener el poder de regresar el tiempo atras y haber impedido que Stear se fuese solo, debi hacer algo para que que nadie nos hiciese daño..., debi desde un principio hacer algo para no estar sufriendo como ahora! Archie adoraba a su hermano, era su idolo, un modelo a seguir, creo que no sabre como actuar en este momento..., ya no se que hacer..., Dios ayudanos y danos fortaleza en este momento..., ya no puedo con esto, coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas solo para poder desahogarme un rato, una tibia mano pasa su mano por mi espalda, volteo y es Tony, quien con su rostro demacrado trata de darme animos

-familiares de Claudia Baudewyn -llamo un doctor, tuvimos que dirigirnos al hospital a llevar el cuerpo de Stear y de los otros cuerpos hallados en el mismo lugar que el..., junto a Stear estaban tambien Luisa Montgomery..., como acabo la pobre al final, senti dolor y lastima por su familia..., pero habia una razon mas para estar en el hospita. Vimos el rostro del medico, traia cara de pocos amigos

-ustedes son...

-soy su maestro y ellos sus compañeros, sus padres vienen en camino..., digame como esta mi estudiante? -pregunto Edward preocupado

-la joven no esta nada bien..., el golpe que recibio en la cabeza fue muy fuerte..., ademas una de las costillas que se fracturo le ha perforado el pulmon, lo cual le ha provocado gran hemorragia que se estaba saliendo de control, la ingresamos a Quirofano para detenerla, pero la perdida de sangre fue el gran problema... -el hombre callo, no habia buenas noticias

-diganos..., -exigio saber Tony con su rostro palido y sus ojos celestes apagados -se salvara?

-el pronostico es reservado, no puedo asegurarles nada..., cualquier evolucion los mantendré informados

-puedo entrar a verla? -pidio el..., el doctor asintio y se dirigio con el al area de cuidados intensivos, lentamente camine detras de ellos, a traves de la puerta logre verla, con su delgado cuerpo lleno de moretones y mangueras, era lo unico que la mantenia con vida, parecia que estuviese dormida, eleve una plegaria al cielo para que se salvara..., era nuestra unica esperanza, ella sabia la identidad de 13, algo que ni nosotros con nuestros supuestos dones hemos podido hacer..., ella sabia quien era el asesino de Stear

_Claudia..., si puedes escucharme..., si puedes leer mi mente asi como estas..., por favor ten fuerza de voluntad..., no te mueras, ayudanos a delatar al que te hizo esto..., ayudanos a delatar al asesino de Stear por favor_

Mi mente se rehusaba a que esa chica muriese y que al igual que Stear se llevara todos sus secretos a la tumba, no podia hacerlo

-Candy debemos regresar al colegio..., ya de seguro los chicos han despertado -me sugirio Neil, no me habia dado cuenta de su presencia, ni la de Eliza

-que hacen ustedes aqui? Y Archie como...-no logre acabar mi oracion, un ataque de tos invade mi cuerpo, al punto que se hace inclinarme para buscar aire, puse mi mano en la boca hasta que se me pasase, Edward tuvo que sostenerme para no caer al suelo

-por Dios Candy..., que te pasa pequeña

-estoy..., bien -retiro mi mano y otra vez estaba manchada en sangre, jadee del susto

-estas sangrando -dijo Eliza horrorizada, Edward la miro con sus esmeraldas abiertas de par en par

-otra vez no! -susurre

-ya te habia pasado esto antes? Porque no dijiste nada!? -reclamo

-crei que no era necesario..., podrias dejar de regañarme me haces sentir mas peor de lo que me siento -le dije mientras volvia a llorar -lo que deseo es morirme! Morir y que esto se acabe! Es la unica manera

-Candice! -me llamo Edward sorprendido, hasta yo misma me sorprendi al desear la muerte, pero esa seria la opcion mas radical para todo esto..., morir acabaria con todos los problemas, pero tambien dejaria un gran hueco en los corazones de los vivos, me costo un momento analizar mis duras palabras y el impacto que habian sido para los presentes -regresemos todos al colegio..., ya!

-pero...-

-dije regresemos -la voz de Edward era de mando, tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto -Anthony!

-si? -Tony acababa de salir del cuarto donde estaba Claudia

-trata de telegrafiar al doctor que atendio a Candy..., necesitamos saber acerca de los resultados urgentemente, y..., y a tu tia abuela que mande por ustedes...

-de que estas hablando? -pregunto Eliza

-es mas facil para ustedes..., se hiran de San Pablo, mandare una carta a un prestigioso colegio en Chicago donde dire que es un traslado..., ya deje que Stear se fuera..., no permitire que a ustedes les haga daño tambien

-no..., no los dejaremos solos..., no te dejaremos a ti aqui! -reclamo Neil -tu eres el unico que nos ha apoyado en esto y ahora pretendes renunciar?

-no estoy renunciando Neil! Me importa la seguridad de ustedes y estoy seguro que 13 no los seguira..., es lo mejor

-estas loco! -le grite en un ataque de ira -no te dejaremos aqui tambien te esta buscando..., y te matara...

-escuchame bien Candice! Son ustedes a los que el quiere, y mientras mas tiempo permanezcan aqui peor sera..., no descansara hasta que acabe con todos, por favor obedezcanme... -le mire a sus ojos verdes, estaba vuelto nada, a el le dolia tanto como a mi

-buscare a Archie -exclame retirandome del lugar. Camine a traves de los enormes pasillos en donde olia a todo, menos a vida, frente mio un par de puertas se atraviesan, esas son las ultimas puertas en la que una persona no quisiera atravesar, respire hondo y las atravese, un hombre mayor sale del lugar tirando a un cesto sus implementos y a un lado de este un carrito con material de cirugia, no sentia asco ni nada, ya se me habia hecho normal eso, el ambiente de la muerte. Un leve llanto indica la presencia de la persona que tanto buscaba, aquel joven de cabello castaño claro de rodillas a una de las cuatro camillas que trajeron del San Pablo otra vez, su mirada parecia perdida ante el mundo, su mano sostenia la palida e inherte mano de su hermano, el cual estaba cubierto parcialmente con una mortaja

-Archie... -susurre, el lentamente me vio y en sus ojos marrones habia un dolor indescriptible

-le decia a mi hermano que sus inventos no eran locos..., solo incomprendidos por las personas, que me perdonara las veces que le hice rabiar y decirle que el era el mejor hermano que la vida pudo darme -de sus ojos gruesas lagrimas rodaron, apoyo su cabeza contra el inherte y herido pecho de Stear -quiero que me regresen a mi hermano mayor Candy..., quiero tenerlo junto a mi

-ya les avisaron a tus padres

-para que?! -grito abruptamente -no estuvieron con nosotros cuando mas los necesitásemos! Solo les importa viajar, hacer negocios, ir a reuniones! Todo eso les importa mas que Stear y yo...

-no hables asi de ellos, ellos te aman...

-tu no sabes nada, tu ni siquiera tienes padres te abandonaron y ni siquiera sabes si te amaban -de una bofetada lo calle, el golpe hizo que el volteara su rostro y su cabello cubriese su rostro -Candy..., yo no...-

-callate! -masculle, senti mi labio inferior temblando para evitar nuevamente las lagrimas, me largue de alli en ese momento, no queria saber de mas nada, por primera vez en su vida me habia tirado en cara que era una huérfana y que no tenia derecho a nada

Con tristeza le hicimos caso a Edward, de la rabia y la impotencia no me provocaba ni hablarle a el hablarle en ese momento, Dios..., Dios porque a nosotros, justo ahora, que creia que seria el momento mas especial de mi vida, que crei que al menos tendria un rato de felicidad, todo se fue por el drenaje. En el carruaje ibamos era con caras largas y en silencio, no provocaba ni mirarnos, Eliza suspiro con dificultad, fue al hospital solo para acompañarnos en nuestro dolor

-..-como estan Patty? -pregunte a casi un susurro

-Annie y la hermana Margareth lograron darle algo para dormir..., pobre, esta muy triste -dijo Eliza pasandose la mano por el pelo

-y tu?..., que sientes? Perdiste a tu amiga Luisa

-ya no quiero hablar de eso..., ya todos en Chicago se deben de haber enterado de todo esto..., despues de lo ocurrido la tia abuela no querra tenernos a ninguno aqui

Mire a traves de la ventanilla del carruaje y el clima estaba oscureciéndose, iba a llover tremendamente, cerre mis ojos y vi el cuerpo de Stear frio, palido, magullado, sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos..., como mirando a algo fijamente, en su cuello habia una gran herida donde se podian admirar fijamente los musculos de este y su pecho..., abierto de par en par, sin su corazon, sin ese buen corazon que el poseia, era la escena mas escalofriante para mi, ya no tenia lagrimas para llorar, ya no sentia nada en mi pecho..., me habia quedado vacia.

-por amor a Cristo Jesús -exclamo Edward al llegar al colegio, habian varios policias y la prensaen el lugar, la cosa era en serio. La madre superiora y todo el personal religioso salio a dar sus declaraciones, Edward tuvo que dejarnos para ir a dar su explicacion de lo ocurrido. Asesinatos en San Pablo apagan la vida de estudiantes, el siete de Mayo de 1918..., era uno de los ejemplares de un periodico Londinense, Aaron Meyer, Allen McGregor, Luisa Montgomery y Alistear Cornwell, junto con tres celadores fueron las nuevas victimas de un supuesto asesino en serie.

-pequeña -aquella voz gloriosa que me daba alegria me llama, volteo a verlo y parecia que tuviese otra vida, estaba con su rostro limpio y sin ratro de ojeras, no tenia ganas ni de sonreirle, lo unico que hice fue lanzarme a sus brazos y desahogar mi dolor -lo siento mucho

Ni un lo siento devolveria a Stear a la vida..., que demonios nada de lo que la gente diga hara que el regrese, el besaba mi frente y acariciaba mi espalda para tratar de cesar mi llanto, pero era imposible, ni el podria hacer eso, lentamente la lluvia empieza a caer, mojandonos a los dos, llevandose la sangre que aun estaba en mis rodillas, llevandose todo.

La tia abuela al enterarse de la tragica muerte de Stear vino personalmente a San Pablo, estaba molesta y triste a la vez, nos miraba a los tres con miradas acusativas, porque dejamos a Stear solo..., era lo que nos decia, me sentia oprimida por la enorme carga que lanzaban a mis hombros, ya nada podria ser peor

-disculpen..., el Padre Edward Greene? -llaman al joven sacerdote en medio de la reunion en la que nos encontrabamos nosotros tres con la tia abuela y con el señor George Jhonson, habia una reunion para sacarnos del colegio a cualquier costo y necesitabamos una carta de referencia que Edward y la madre Superiora nos podian dar -lo buscan

-quien? -pregunta el mirando a la tia abuela

-es el doctor Cameron, del Hospital Presbiteriano al parecer es seria la cosa -el ceño de Edward se frunce y nos mira a Archie, a Tony y a mi, nos mando a salir de la oficina y nosotros obedecimos, cuando salgo el doctor me ve con tristeza, habra pasado algo con Claudia? Habra logrado despertar?

-..-Candy..., -me llamo Annie quien se habia unido a nuestro duelo -mi madre me ha escrito y cree que lo mejor es que me retiren de San Pablo, que ya no es seguro despues de todo esto

-es lo mejor -le explique -me doleria si tu o Patty saliesen dañadas

-eso es otra cosa..., Patty suplico a su padre irse a Estados Unidos..., ella quiere despedir a Stear como lo que el fue, su novio, su amigo, su compañero..., su casi amante

-creo que no se le puede negar eso -agrego Tony acercandose a nosotras dos

-Patty se ira con su padre y mi madre ordeno partir mañana mismo junto con ustedes, ya se ha comunicado con tu tia abuela y accedio

-que bueno amiga -la abrace -al menos no te quedaras sola en este infierno

-Patty puede quedarse en mi casa..., claro si accede -sugirio Annie, todos queriamos tratar de ayudar a Patty con ese dolor.

Tardaron un buen rato hablando y nosotros desesperados, que era lo que el doctor tenia que decirles a la tia Abuela y a Edward que no debiamos saber, George salio y me hizo señas para pasar, Tony y Archie pasaron conmigo a pesar de las negativas de la tia abuela, al diablo. Al entrar mi Edward estaba de pie con los ojos hinchados y rojos y cuando me vio unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, miré al doctor y a la tia Abuela sin comprender su semblante estaba serio y con un gesto de la mano nos indico las sillas vacías

-Sientense

Hice lo que me dije y volví a mirar a la tia Abuela, que desvió la vista a su regazo

-que es lo que pasa Doctor? Hay noticias de Claudia Baudewyn -pregunto Tony viendo al doctor, este nego

-no es por ella por quien he venido -si no era de ella entonces de quien era?, el me vio con rostro serio, respiro y me vio calmadamente, lo que me dijo cambio mi vida drasticamente

-Candice, esto que te voy a decir es muy importante, pero tienes derecho a saberlo

-que pasa?

-es de los estudios que te realizamos ya hace unos dias

Los examenes lo habia olvidado, por completo

-los resultados salieron mal? -exigi saber

-Candice, te hemos detectado Tuberculosis y por desgracia esta muy avanzado, no podemos hacer nada por ti.

Mi mente no pudo analizar eso..., Tuberculosis?..., iba a morir? Despues de todo lo que habia luchado, despues de enfrentarme a 13 y evitar que me matara de la forma mas cruel..., al fin y al cabo iba a morir..., me quede paralizada, mi cuerpo no me respondia ante la noticia, iba a morir y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo

-como? -susurre aterrada

-eso es falso! -grito Tony dolorido -ella no puede morir! Es joven..., hermosa..., hay..., hay que hacer algo..., haga algo para salvarla doctor

-Anthony por favor calmate -le suplico la tia abuela a este, yo parecia una estatua, me mecia de adelante hacia atras..., iba a morir, estaba marcada y nadie me salvaria esta vez de mi cruel destino, veia a Edward con sus ojos cerrados tratando de contenerse

-por Dios..., eres tan joven

-no..., -dije con nuevas lagrimas rodando por mi rostro -no..., no..., no puedo morir, no puedo irme, no puedo irme -dije gritando, del dolor y la tan terrible noticia, iba a morir y no podia hacer nada por evitarlo, sali corriendo de la oficina, tire la puerta con violencia, no me di cuenta ni siquiera que habia empujado a Annie y la habia hecho caer

-Candyyy! -grito alguien. Estaba demasiado triste como para voltear, corri lo mas rapido y fuerte que podia..., corri hasta sentir que me faltaba el aire, corri hasta dejarme caer al suelo y rasparme las rodillas. Llegue hasta la Segunda Colina de Ponny, recorde a mi hogar..., Dios..., esta noticia le iba a romper el corazon a la señorita Ponny y a la Hermana Maria..., y Terry..., el iba a sufrir por esto, no podia expresarlo con lagrimas como yo o como los demas, pero sabia que iba a sufrir, lo amaba mucho y me doleria en el alma si se entersae de lo que me pasaba, pero no queria que me viese consumiendome cada dia en silencio.

-Candy -me sujetan por detras con fuerza, logro ver unos mechones dorados -no te dejare sola

-dejame..., dejame sola Anthony... -llore con mis manos aferradas al cesped -tengo miedo..., y mucho

-ssshhh..., tranquila mi angel..., no te dejare sola en este momento ni nunca -me agarro por los hombros y me hizo mirarle, no queria hacerlo, ya que el veria mi dolor

-maldicion..., es que no escuchaste? Voy a morir, voy a morir irremediablemente, dejame sola

-no lo hare

-porque?

-porque te amo -susurro a mi oido, me volteo y pego su frente a la mia -y estoy dispuesto a estar contigo, en la salud y en la enfermedad

-Tony..., sabes que yo...-

-lo se..., se que amas a Grandchester pero el jamas te entendera como yo, tu y yo tenemos una conexion que ni el podra entender

-lo se..., y no quiero decirle nada de esto..., no quiero herirlo

-pero Candy...-

-es mi decision! -le grite con mi rostro empapado -Terry no debe de saber nada de mi enfermedad..., el no debe saber nada de que me estoy muriendo..., -el empezo a mover su mirada con nerviosismo -juramelo Anthony!

-te lo juro Candy..., Terrence no sabra nada -humedecio sus hermosos labios con delicadeza -ahora hay que hacer algo..., mañana zarpamos de regreso a América, no puedes dejarlo asi sin decirle nada

-crei que el no te caia bien -exclame

-y jamas sera asi..., pero no es bueno que le dejes aqui con la incertidumbre de saber que te ha pasado

-yo..., hablare con el, quiero hacerlo yo -fue lo ultimo que le dije.

Esa noche permanecimos en la capilla del colegio, en donde velariamos a Stear hasta que nuestro barco zarpara mañana, Patty lloraba encima del ataud de mi primo, su dolor era grande, los Leagan jamas se despegaron de nosotros, compartian nuestro dolor, Archie permanecia inherte, balbuceando incoherencias en medio de su dolor. No lo soporte mas, me aleje del grupo y me dirigi a Edward, si iba a morir iba a dejar en claro todas las cosas que sentia

-necesito hablar contigo -le dije en tono serio, el asiente, le digo para dirigirnos al pasillo principal, el mismo sitio donde nos conocimos.

-que te pasa? Te sientes mal?

-no -exclame -hice muchas cosas malas y te las he ocultado en este tiempo -empece a desahogarme -los chicos y yo fuimos los que trajimos la ouija aquella vez

-Candice..., tu..-

-no he terminado! -le grite -crei que iba a ser sencilla la cosa pero lo que hicimos fue traer al demonio a este lugar, por culpa nuestra varias vidas se perdieron..., no queria ni siquiera llegar a pensar que todo esto se saldria de control y me arrepiento de no haberlo detenido a tiempo

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada

-claro que si..., Stear y yo sentimos la presencia de 13 apenas tocamos San Pablo y no nos movimos, solo dejamos que pasara e hiciera lo que quiso, solo espero que Dios pueda perdonarme por todo lo malo que he cometido, por no estar alli para ayudar a Stear y haber ocultado tantos secretos

-el ya te perdono pequeña -me estrecha entre sus brazos y yo accedo a su abrazo, queria que me sostuviese asi y quitara todo ese dolor en mi pecho, era mi mejor amigo -Candy

-si? -exclame con voz ronca

-te voy a extrañar

-y yo a ti..., eres mi mejor amigo y quiero recordarte asi y espero que en mi ultima vision pueda verte alli sonriendome -susurre mientras mis lagrimas humedecian su sotana, con sus manos tomo mi rostro y me hizo mirarle, sus esmeraldas derramaron nuevas lagrimas

-te recordare asi como eres, una niña preciosa que jamas se dejo vencer, frágil y fuerte a la vez -beso mi frente con cariño -asi te recordare siempre..., Candice White Andley

-te quiero mucho -masculle sollozando, el acariciaba mi cabello con cariño y no me dejo soltarlo en ningun momento

-y yo a ti Candy..., y yo a ti -susurro mientras me aferraba mas a su cuerpo y sus gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno.., tengo mucho que explicar, como que me estan arrancando la cabeza en las clases y volvi a la residencia, asi que mi tiempo se ha recortado, ya tengo preparado el proximo capitulo, los secretos empiezan a desvelarse, si..., Stear se llevo muchos secretos a la tumba, pero dejo las cosas bien organizadas para que estas sean descubiertas..., se que muchas querran matarme, pero descuiden, les dije que no iba a matar a Candy, de verdad gracias por leer mis queridas amigas, se les quiere. ¿Reviews Please?<strong>


	24. Triste Despedida

**Triste Despedida**

* * *

><p>La fría y cruel noche paso, no dormí..., el miedo no me permitió conciliar el sueño, me pase la noche en la capilla con todos, velando el cuerpo de Stear, aun maquinaba en mi mente que le iba a decir a Terry, ya se había enterado que nos íbamos de San Pablo, me busco y prácticamente me suplico que no me fuera, yo no le dije nada pertinente a eso, solo quería acabar con todo esto, no saber mas del Real Colegio San Pablo. El alba había tocado la tierra, se nos cumplía el deseo de irnos de este colegio, aunque jamas pensé que de esta manera nos hiramos, con una profunda tristeza en el alma, es verdad, nos íbamos de San Pablo, dejando una estela de tragedia y dolor detrás nuestro, trepe los arboles por ultima vez solo para dejar una carta en el cuarto de Terry para reunirme con el en la segunda Colina de Ponny, eso era lo que mas me iba a doler, dejarlo, a mi razon de estar aqui, la razon por la que podria luchar con esta maldita enfermedad si tuviera remedio, me sentia horrible ya que si el se enteraba de esto haria hasta lo imposible por estar a mi lado, pero no lo iba a permitir, el no iba a verme morir<p>

-estas lista? -me pregunto Eliza acabando de arreglar su maleta

-ya casi..., Patty? -le pregunto a mi amiga, no hablaba, parecia perdida, entre sus manos cargaba las gafas de Stear, aun tenian restos de sangre que ella se nego a limpiar, queria tener su esencia y su recuerdo

-no quiero dejarlo ir Candy... -susurro con su labio temblando -lo amo..., porque a el, Dios?..., Porque a el? -nuevas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro

-ssshhh, tranquila Patty -exclamo Annie sentandose a su lado a mecerla entre sus piernas, sus ojos celestes voltearon a mirarme -no te ves bien

-descuida -exclame, me dirigi a la peinadora a recojer mis ultimas cosas, aproveche para mirarme al espejo, y tenia razon, estaba mucho mas palida de lo que recordaba y tenia grandes ojeras malvas ni siquiera reconocia mis pecas, mis ojos estaban opacos, todo en mi habia cambiado radicalmente

-llamare a Neil para que nos ayude a llevar las maletas -dijo Annie, a lo que yo asenti, mire a un lado de la peinadora y estaban las decenas de rosas blancas que me dejaban en la ventana, las agarre todas y las eche a traves del balcon

-que haces? -dijo Patty horrorizada levantandose de las piernas de Annie

-son para el..., para Stear, el las merece mas -cada vez que tiraba una rosa esta soltaba un petalo que volaba con el viento, Patty se limpia las lagrimas y se acerca a mi, toma una rosa y le da un beso, le quita cada uno de los petalos y los lanza al viento, el cual se los lleva todos en una fuerte rafaga

-te amo Stear Cornwell -lloro Patty su nombre

-vamos Patty..., vamos a buscar a Neil y a despedirnos de todos -le sugirio Annie tratando de calmarla. Ambas salieron del cuarto, dejandome a mi y a Eliza abacandolo de arreglar, dejandolo como al principio, antes de llegar aqui

-ya le dijiste a Terrence sobre tu enfermedad? -pregunto Eliza con el ceño fruncido

-no se lo dire

-haces bien en ahorrarle el sufrimiento

-pues si..., solo espero que se halla olvidado por completo de mi para cuando yo muera, tu tal vez iras a sentir lastima no?

-antes pensaba que seria lo mejor, pero aprendi a conocerte, y ya no veo las cosas de esa manera, ahora me pregunto ¿como es que la vida es tan cruel como para castigarte por los pecados de los demas?

-no lo se..., tal vez solo estaba en mi destino morir joven, nada mas, pero al menos he podido remediar todo lo que estaba mal y..., hacer algo bueno de ello

-como por ejemplo cambiarnos a mi hermano y a mi..., te debo eso Candy, y te juro que jamas olvidare esto -Eliza se acerca a mi y me abraza, siento como de sus ojos empiezan a caer lagrimas -gracias por ser mi amiga..., mi unica y verdadera amiga

Ambas nos estrechamos con fuerza y lloramos juntas, por nuestras perdidas y por lo que recibimos

-tengo miedo -susurre en su hombro

-si yo fuera tu lo tendria, pero no lo aparentas

-trato..., trato de verme fuerte por los chicos..., por Edward, por la tia abuela, no quiero que me vean asi

-aun asi creo que estas haciendo mucho esfuerzo en vano, al ver tus ojos se nota

-¿y como hago Eliza? Siento que esto aun no ha terminado..., que en cualquier momento 13 volvera y estaremos a la deriva

-no digas eso, estaremos todos juntos para esto

Intente hablar pero la puerta suena y entra Neil viendonos con curiosidad

-hola..., vengo por sus maletas

-estan alli, son todas -le respondio su hermana, el moreno no dejaba de mirarme

-Candy..., se lo que te pasa..., se que vas a morir

-¿y tu tal vez estes riendote por dentro no?

-el viejo Neil pudo haberlo hecho..., pero la estadia en San Pablo me ayudo a entender que no hay que ser injustos con la gente

-eso mismo le dije a Candy, creo que despues de todo 13 hizo algo bueno

-el punto es que..., quiero disculparme por ser tan grosero, impertinente y por haberte atacado aquella vez con mis amigos, claro, si en tu corazon hay la posibilidad de... -no lo deje acabar cuando me le lance a sus brazos a abrazarlo, el jadeo al verme hacer eso, me acerque a su oido -te perdono Neil

-gracias Candy -Neil me estrecho mas a su cuerpo, con mi mano libre atraje a Eliza, alli los tres empezamos a sollozar juntos, sabia que de alguna u otra manera nos llevariamos bien

-bien..., debo irme a llevar esto al coche y a despedirme de Edward, nos vemos al rato

Me había dado cuenta que Edward y Neil tienen muy buena relación, creo que es la única persona que lo trata decentemente, olvidando apellidos y fortunas para abrir su corazón a otros

-vi a Edward llorar temprano en la capilla

-en serio? -pregunte sorprendida

-si..., al parecer le duele lo de Stear y..., el que nos vallamos

-pobre..., siento mucha lastima por el

-lastima o el mismo sentimiento que nosotros? ¿Que el debería irse también?

-pues..., ambas, creo que debe irse para resguardar su vida

-pero tiene sus responsabilidades, es un sacerdote, no el amiguito que nos va a seguir a donde vallamos

Suspire de pesar, Eliza tiene razon, Edward no es como nosotros, no tiene las mismas libertades y no va a dejar sus deberes para seguirnos, pero aun no entiendo porque me duele dejarlo a el tambien? Es como el primer dia, esa sensacion de conexion. Sali un rato a dar una vuelta por el pasillo de mi cuarto, no habia nadie en los alrededores, mejor, no tendria que pon erle buena cara a nadie. Annie llega en ese momento, parecía nerviosa

-Candy..., Terry Grandchester te envío un mensaje, que quiere verte en la segunda colina de Ponny en seguida

-por Dios -susurre, habia llegado la hora, temía a esto, respire y le agradeci su mensaje, empece a caminar a través del pasillo principal, alli estaba medio estudiantado y todos me miraban con lastima y tristeza, al diablo todos ellos, hoy se acabaria todo esto, nunca mas sabrian de nosotros, seriamos solo un cuento de Terror que hoy llega a su final

Corro hasta la segunda Colina de Ponny y admiro el enorme arbol alli, ha visto las veces que llore, las que rei, y presencio la vez que Terry y yo declaramos nuestros sentimientos, empece a treparlo sin dificultad y me poso en la rama mas alta, donde admiro todo el paisaje ingles, sus hermosas praderas en frente mio y el sol..., el sol apagandose con las nubes de lluvia, llore al recordar los hermosos momentos vividos, y mas cuando esos los pase con el amor de mi vida..., con Terry

-pecosa! – me llamo con voz temblorosa

-Terry…,- susurre al verle tan apuesto como siempre, trate de borrar cualquier indicio de que estaba llorando en mi rostro

-estas bien? – preguntó en seguida al verme en aquel estado, asenti, el fruncio el ceño, Terry de alguna manera sabia que mentía, escaló el gran árbol hasta llegar a donde yo estaba, me estrecho a sus brazos y me beso.

-en verdad estoy bien – respondi. El sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo extendió -gracias

-te vi tirando unas rosas

-alguien las dejaba todas las mañanas en mi balcon -Terry toma mi mano y la besa

-ese era yo deseandote muy buenos dias y para decirte que te amo -esa declaracion me sorprendio, si era el todo este tiempo -Candy..., no quiero que te vallas..., quedate

Decia suplicando, cerre los ojos y nuevas lagrimas brotaron. Con la prenda limpie las lágrimas que habían aumentado al verlo nuevamente, aspire aire con dificultad, los sintomas se atenuaban.

-..-Terry..., lo siento, debo irme

-no lo acepto... -me tomo el rostro con sus manos, vi a sus ojos y estaba adolorido por la decision de marcharnos de San Pablo -no puedo vivir sin ti, te buscare si es necesario pero no te dejare ir

-no debes buscarme más, Terry – dije con todo el dolor de mi alma. Aquellas palabras petrificaron a Terry, incluso puedo admitir haber oido un corazon romperse en varios pedazos

-porque no? Es acaso por lo de tu primo Stear– se atrevió a preguntarme aunque de ante mano sabía la respuesta

-no es solamente eso..., sabes la situacion de mi familia..., no puedo seguir contigo – respondi en un sollozo, queria mentirle o algo para que se alejara de mi, pero el habia aprendido a conocerme perfectamente y sabia cuando mentia

-en verdad estás segura de lo que haces? No puedes hacer esto..., estoy dispuesto a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo

Sollozos amargos escaparon de mi garganta

-no hagas esto más difícil, Terry! – grite

-porque es difícil, Candy? -me grito con dolor

En ese momento quería huir de el, el problema era que no había hacia donde huir estando en lo alto del árbol, ante mi silencio, Terry me tomó de los hombros, buscando mirarle, volvi mi mirada hacia esos ojoz azul zafiro que me hipnotizaban por completo.

-responde, Candy, ¿por qué es difícil?

-tu y yo no podemos estar juntos –le adverti dolorosamente, no me atrevia a decirle que iba a morir

-por supuesto que podemos, Candy! – protestó en seguida -en seguida negue

-no es así, Terry – el llanto cada vez se tornaba más y más amargo -no soy buena para ti..., ni nadie! Solo dejame en paz, odiame haz algo para que puedas borrarme de tu mente..., pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, menti de una manera en la que el pudiese creerlo, solo para que el se alejara de mi, Terry sollozo, sin lagrimas como siempre

-dime que es mentira -aparte mi mirada de el -dime que es mentira Candy? Tu me amas verdad?..., dimelo

Trague en seco, y frunci los labios

-ya no importa lo que siento...! -exclame con dolor -yo..., lo unico que quiero es irme y alejarme de todo y todos, en especial de ti.

-¿de verdad crees que esa es la solucion? ¿Huir? Empeorara todo..., no me dejes Candy

-debo irme..., esto que esta pasando es mi culpa, tal vez si... -no queria seguir hablando, haria las cosas mas difíciles de lo que estaban

-no! -me sujeto del brazo con fuerza -estas inventando excusas..., que es lo que te pasa

-no te conozco..., incluso me asustas -el parecía sorprendido y triste a la vez

-dijiste que confiabas en mí.

-y confío en ti, eso es lo que me da miedo, no lo ves? Sí, confío en ti, pero no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Mi vista empieza a nublarse completamente y un mareo me sobreviene

-estás muy pálida..., que te pasa? - Quería decirle que era demasiado tarde, que habían llegado demasiado tarde a su vida, pero sabía que sólo conseguiría que el se resistiera aún más y la preocuparía inútilmente., noto que estaba palida, y no debia hacer que se diera cuenta de que me iba a ir para siempre

-sueltame – le dije secamente

-no! dejame estar contigo..., no quiero separarme de ti, eres la unica persona que ha podido entenderme y hacer de mi..., alguien que jamas penso ser

-Terry solo..., solo alejate de mi, no quiero tenerte cerca...

-porque me estas haciendo esto? Por favor Candy por ti estoy dispuesto a todo -me dijo apretándome mas hacia el

-por que te quiero es que te insisto a que te alejes de mi, busca a alguien que en verdad sepa apreciar todo ese amor que tienes aqui -toque su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón

-este seco y frio corazón late es por ti..., tu eres la única que puede mantenerme vivo

-Terry por favor ya basta! -dije ya adolorida -tu no eres parte de mi y de verdad lamento haber llegado a tu vida

-¿entonces que quieres? ¿Que haga como si jamas te hubiese conocido?

-es lo mejor..., jamas habernos conocido, lo siento, Terry – me solte de su agarre y me deslice de la rama hasta poder descender de un salto

¿Porque habia dicho palabras tan crueles hacia el? Porque el destino era cruel con ambos? Ni siquiera pude decirle la verdad, que lo amaba, y jamas se lo dire, creera que es una triste mentira, volteo y lo veo descender del arbol y correr hacia mi, intento alejarme de el pero me dio alcance y me estrecho posesivamente por la espalda, senti su calor y su inclemente jadeo en mi cuello

-no, Candy, no permitiré que lo hagas – me obligó a darme media vuelta y quedar en su pecho - te amo y pelearé por ti!

Antes de que pudiese protestar, me besó con sus deseables labios, en un principio, intente zafarme de el, mis. Lágrimas aun corrian por mi rostro pero, en mi corazon sabia de que era imposible renunciar a ese amor..., me habia quedado encadenaba a él para siempre, termine por ceder, rodeando la nuca de Terry con ambos brazos, accedi a ese beso lleno de amor, el ultimo, ojalá el tiempo pudiese congelarse una eternidad con nosotros unidos de esa forma! Ambos nos separamos apenas unos centímetros y el continuaba besandome..., pero debia alejarme de el por su bien.

-adios, Terry – susurre con incesantes lágrimas, debia hacer algo para alejarlo de mi, lo empuje abruptamente y con todas mis fuerzas me aleje corriendo lejos de el

-espera! –grito con dolor..., el no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, igual que yo - Candyyyyyyy!

Seguia corriendo y ya me dolian las piernas por el esfuerzo, pero debia hacerlo, no debia de verlo, debia hacer como si jamas lo hubiese conocido pero mi fuero interno gritaba "detente". mientras escuchaba los pasos de Terry a mis espaldas, sabia que jamás podrias ser feliz si no era con el. Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y ese sudor frio otra vez en mi cuerpo, haciendome vulnerable a desmayarme en cualquier instante y quedar a su merced, debia huir de el. Apesadumbrada, logre llegar a mi habitación en donde me encierró, me coloco tras la puerta y me dejo caer, hundiendome lentamente entre mis rodillas. Lo mejor para ambos era olvidarnos.

-Candy… Candy! – escuche la voz de Terry llamando a la tras mio, habia empezado a tocar la puerta de mi habitacion, no queria escucharle mas, no queria llevarme mas de sus amargos besos. No se cuanto tiempo estuvo tocando hasta que se detuvo, el era terco..., y esa era parte de su esencia, me levanto del suelo y veo un pedazo de papel al lado mio, lo agarro y leo lo que dice, reconoci esa letra en seguida

_Te regalo mi corazon..., cuidalo_

_Tuyo por siempre y para siempre mi dulce pecosa_

_Terrence Greum Grandchester_

No estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir y yo tampoco queria, pero no debia verme asi, no debia dejarlo verme morir nunca, el estaba sufriendo con lo que le estaba diciendo, contrario a mi podía sentir cómo el corazón se me encogía más y más de dolor por haberle engañado.

Llore por largo rato en la puerta, haber dejado a Terry en libertad fue una de las tantas cosas que me dejo un sabor amargo y un dolor tremendo, pero habia de aprender a amar ese dolor, era la unica manera de saber que esto jamas fue un sueño y que Terry si existio en mi vida, mi gran amor, siempre fue el y estaria en mis pensamientos hasta mi muerte.

La hora habia llegado, los coches estaban listos, Stear estaba listo para su ultimo viaje, me despedi de todos aquellos a quienes aprecio con cariño, me despedi de Edward, le suplique que cuando..., que cuando mi vida acabase el fuese quien estuviese dirigiendo mi funeral.

-..-no llores Candy..., siempre estare contigo

-por favor no me hagas ilusiones que..., ambos sabemos que no sera asi! -le susurre

-ssshhh..., no digas mas Candy, si, se lo que pasara en un futuro no muy lejano, pero hare lo posible por estar contigo y tus primos..., lo prometo -me volvio a abrazar y beso mi frente para despues soltarme y abrazar a Annie y a Eliza que tampoco querian dejarle solo

Mire por ultima vez el San Pablo, el sitio donde conoci alegrias, horror, tristeza..., y amor, tal vez al irnos nosotros se irían las sombras tenebrosas que asediaron al colegio por largos meses.

-sube Candy! -exclamo la tia abuela haciendome subir al coche, busque entre el bullicio estudiantil a esos ojos zafiro, y lo vi, con dolor en su alma, pose mi mano en el cristal del coche y mas lagrimas se derramaron en mi rostro, lo que vi que hicieron los chicos del San Pablo me impresiono, todos por direccion de Edward quien tenia gruesas lagrimas en sus preciosas esmeraldas, extendieron sus dedos indice y medio de la mano derecha y los posaron en sus labios, como dando un beso, luego se los llevaron al corazón y los alzaron al aire, era lo mas bello que pudieron hacer en la vida, Archie, Tony, Eliza, Neil, Annie y yo hicimos lo mismo, en señal de aprecio, jamas olvidaria acto tan hermoso como el que habian hecho para despedirnos. Una tormenta que se unía a los pesares de nosotros empezo a caer imprevistamente en Londres. El barco no habia zarpado en espera de nosotros, habia muy mala visibilidad, pero antes de subir a la tramoya logro ver a una persona vestida de negro con cabello castaño largo cubierto con un sombrero, la lluvia lo mojaba y a el no parecia molestarle, no levanto su mirada, pero alzo su mano que estaba en direccion hacia mi, eso me dio escalofrios

-..-Candy ven..., podria hacerte mal esta lluvia -exclamo Annie adentrandome al barco, volteo y ya no estaba, el extraño se habia perdido. A traves de la espesa niebla me despido del puerto de Southamptons, de Londres..., de Terry, quedando solo como recuerdos que estaran poco tiempo, ya que despues ni siquiera me dare cuenta cuando me halla ido y tal vez ni sepa que alguna vez existi en este mundo mortal.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Me estan matando! Lo he sentido, porque me ha estado dando cefalea continua y mi muñeca se ha inflamado, jejeje, hablando en serio si he tenido cefalea, no estoy tan pegada a la compu, pero igual cuando ando bien escribo, es por eso que me estoy tardando en publicar los capitulos, pero ya tengo el otro listo y tramando el encuentro entre el bien y el mal para ustedes, gracias por leer las locuras de mi mendiga y retorcida imaginacion, se les quiere mucho! AMPARITO NO TE PIERDAAS!<strong>


	25. La Caja de Musica

**La Caja de Música.**

* * *

><p><em>Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis,...<em>

_Desmayos, sudor frío, sangre..._

_¿Te has hecho alguna herida? ¿Tienes una mano manchada de sangre?_

_Tenemos que ir al hospital_

_Estas pálida_

_Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis..._

_No me pasa nada_

_¿Que ocurre?_

_Estoy bien..., en serio_

_Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis..._

_Salieron mal las pruebas?_

_No podemos hacer nada por ti_

_¿Que pasa? _

_Tus días están contados_

_¿Como?_

_Estas enferma_

_Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis..._

_¿Que?_

_Está muy avanzado, no existe solución para ti, lo siento_

_Voy a morir..._

_Es joven..., !hermosa!_

_No_

_Hay que hacer algo!_

_Eres tan joven_

_Voy a morir..., no..., no puedo morir..., no puedo irme..., no puedo irme..._

_Lo siento_

-NOOOO! -chille

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, con aquel sudor frío que había llegado a odiar recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi corazón estaba acelerado al igual que mi respiración y las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos, ¿porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi? ¿porque justo ahora? ¿Que habia hecho de malo para que me castigaran de esta manera?

-estas bien? -grito Tony entrando al camarote, y corriendo hasta acercarse hasta mi cama

-Si, estoy bien solo a sido una pesadilla -lo tranquilice

-estas otra vez sudando, seguro que estas bien? - pregunto con las lágrimas que se habían colado por sus ojos celestes

-no llores, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo – mi voz sonó segura pero mis lágrimas me delataron

-Candy...,. - dijo abrazándome – te quiero...

-lo se -exclame

-todo esto es por mi culpa

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada -le dije, ¿de donde sacaba esa idea?

-si, si que la tengo -dijo separándose de mi – si hubiera insistido en llevarte al hospital el día que te desmayaste por primera vez, a lo mejor podrían haberlo evitado..., no que ahora -mas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro – no quiero perderte

-Tony, quiero que me prometas algo

-lo que quieras -dijo besando mi mano

-cuando yo no este, prométeme que seguirás adelante, lucha, haz lo posible para que 13 jamas los encuentre, por Archie, por la tia abuela, por el tio Abuelo, por Annie, Patty, Claudia y por ti, no dejes que te encuentre, mereces ser feliz

-no podre ser feliz si tu no estas a mi lado

-Anthony! -le llame por el nombre completo -esto estaba destinado, todos tenemos que morir tarde o temprano, a mi y a Stear nos llego antes pero no por ello es diferente, quiero que seas feliz, lo harás por mí?, es mi único deseo

-lo haré - aseguro -por ti y por Stear!

Lo abrace con fuerza, el sabia todo lo que estaba padeciendo y mi dolor

-ve a descansar, yo estoy bien -me miró no muy convencido –te lo digo de verdad, ve

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue de mi camarote, me deje caer de nuevo sobre la cama, y fue cuando me derrumbe, solloce en silencio por miedo de que se dieran cuenta, no quería que me vieran en está situación, no quería hacer sufrir a mas personas con mi sufrimiento, suficiente tenia con lo que habia pasado, me he mostrado valiente cuando hablaba con mi familia, parecia segura de mi misma, hoy había sido la primera vez que me habían visto llorar y no quería que vieran nada mas.

Tenia mucho miedo, tenia miedo a irme de este mundo y no volver nunca, tenia miedo de alejarme de Tony, de Archie, de Annie, del Hogar de Ponny..., pero no podía hacer nada, el doctor me lo dejo muy claro_, "te hemos detectado Tuberculosis y por desgracia esta muy avanzado, no podemos hacer nada por ti"_, tenia miedo de que en mi ausencia 13 volviera y les hiciera daño, si eso pasara incluso en el cielo o en el infierno, a donde quiera que vaya, me sentiría culpable.

Me levante de la cama y busque mi abrigo para salir a tomar aire, sabia que eso podria empeorar mi estado, pero ya no importaba, me cuidara o no de todas formas iba a morir. Atravesé el pasillo evitando que los guardias me viesen, me dirigi al otro lado del barco, hacia mucho frio..., justo como aquella noche. Dios..., todo me recordaba a el, porque? Porque no podia borrarlo de mi mente? Una gran masa oceánica nos estaba separando en este momento, me pregunto ¿que estara haciendo? Se estara metiendo en problemas, estará en su cuarto o quizás pensando en mi? El porque le dije todas esas cosas tan terribles, volteaba a todos lados y me parecia sentir su presencia, como aquella noche

_Vaya vaya! ¿Le temes a lo que hay en la bruma?_

_eso no es nada gracioso!_

_¿a no? Pues yo pensaba que las chicas delicadas se espantaban con todo_

_No soy tan delicada y no me espanto con facilidad_

_Pues lo estas pequeña, soy Terrence Greum Grandchester_

_Candice White Andley..._

_-...puedes llamarme Terry..., Feliz año Nuevo Señorita Pecas._

_Bueno Terry, puedes llamarme Candy en lugar de señorita pecas_

_Preferiría tener el privilegio de llamarte Señorita Pecas_

Rei a lo bajo al recordar la noche que nos conocimos, creo que fue lo mejor que me habia podido pasar aquella noche, quien diria que me iba a enamorar tan fuerte de el, de alguien al que apenas conozco su pasado

Empece a toser de repente, no era buena señal para mi, tome mi pañuelo para tapar mi boca y..., otra vez, esas manchas rojas eran un recordatorio de mi cruel destino, me pregunto como diablos habra hecho la tia abuela para sacarme de Inglaterra sin dar noticia de mi enfermedad, es contagiosa es lo que he leido. Unas voces me alertan en ese momento, corro y me escondo, aparecen varios soldados en ese momento con el capitan del barco, en silencio les oi hablar

-..-traten de no hacer alarme de lo que esta ocurriendo, esto es grave y aun no se ha dado la alerta sanitaria

-con esta guerra nadie se ha dado cuenta que hay una enfermedad matando a los soldados y..., a civiles inocentes..., la gripe española, tuberculosis, bacterias comecarne todo eso vino con esta maldita guerra

-ya dejen de hablar de eso..., en estos tiempos de guerra puras malas noticias es lo que se escucha, terminemos el trabajo

Estaba sorprendida al escuchar a esos soldados hablar de una enfermedad que prácticamente nos estaba matando lentamente, se me humedecieron los ojos y mas al ver como estos lanzaron lo que parecian cadáveres envueltos en mortajas al oceano, estos hicieron una reverencia a sus caidos. Les tenian aprecio y respeto, entonces otro tema de conversacion de dejo absorta

-capitan..., hay que agregar que entre nuestros pasajeros se encuentran los Andley

-si..., al parecer su sobrino mayor fue asesinado cruelmente en el Real Colegio San Pablo, pero para colmo de males a esa familia su sobrina menor esta muriendo

-en serio?

-si..., le han detectado tuberculosis, es solo una niña y va a morir por causa de las desgracias de la guerra. De seguro la internaran en un sanatorio para evitar que la enfermedad se propague

-no lo creo..., son familia acaudalada y trataran de que sus ultimos dias sean apacibles

"Mis Ultimos Dias apacibles" se escuchaba tan tranquilo al decir eso, a veces cuando era niña me imaginaba que las personas al morir sufrian todo tipo de dolores y anhelaban que la muerte fuese un poco mas piadosa y que justo cuando estaban en ese umbral entre la vida y la muerte aparecia un angel y te sostenia entre sus brazos solo para decirte que todo estaba bien..., que ya jamas volveria a sufrir. Pero esas solo son ilusiones infantiles, lastimosamente la realidad es muy diferente, y mas cruel.

Un par de dias pasaron cuando llegamos a los Estados Unidos, recuerdo que nos recibio la Estatua de la Libertad, donada por Francia, en su mano derecha porta una antorcha que significa la libertad iluminando al mundo y a sus pies cadenas rotas que representan el derrocamiento de la esclavitud y la maldad..., al menos el resto de los Americanos tienen una fuerte esperanza en una vida mejor, recorde de repente al señor García, el hombre mexicano "América es la tierra de los sueños y la esperanza"..., pero a mi se me habia acabado todo eso de una vez. Al llegar a Lakewood todo paso de mal en peor, alli estaban el señor y la señora Cornwell, quienes se habian regresado de un viaje en Siria solo para estar con Archie y darle el ultimo adios a su primogenito, por supuesto el dolor y la impotencia de Archie era grande y no tardo en culparles a ellos dos por su abandono, la pobre mujer parecia fallecer por el rencor de su hijo menor y la perdida del mayor, ninguno de los dos podia asimilarlo, era demasiado doloroso.

Toda la prensa americana se habia enterado del asesinato de Alistear Cornwell y eramos la comidilla de la sociedad, mas de una vez interrumpieron a la mansion, y el dia del entierro del cuerpo de mi primo el dolor era insoportable, todos sufriamos con gran dolor, hasta Neil y Eliza, jamas crei verlos asi, llorando junto a nosotros, ambos se estrechaban las manos para darse fuerza, no se separaron de la tia abuela, quien a pesar de su coraza fria habia derramado gruesas lagrimas..., ella adoraba a Stear tanto como a Tony, quien sujetaba a Patty entre sus brazos, su rostro calido expresaba gran dolor, y en medio de su agonia por la perdida de su amado recitaba un poema

_Las yemas de tus dedos en mi piel. Las palmeras se mecen en el viento. _

_Imágenes, me cantabas canciones de cuna españolas, la tristeza mas dulce en tus ojos. Ingenioso truco_

Crei que pararia esto, pero no, mi mente se despego de nuevo de mi cuerpo y parecia estar en la segunda colina de Ponny, y alli los vi, a Patty y a Stear abrazandose, el rozaba con sus dedos la piel bronceada del brazo de Patty y ambos reian y se daban tiernos besos que al final acababan en una tierna carcajada, en un momento me parecio ver la mirada de Stear triste, miro a Patty y la abrazo, como si fuese el ultimo instante juntos, quisiera que ella y los demas viesen lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, pero me dedique a escuchar a Patty recitar su incesante poema entre su llanto

_Bueno, no quiero verte triste. Pensé que querias lo mismo para mí..., Adiós, mi casi amante..., Adiós, mi sueño desesperado, Estoy tratando de no pensar en ti ¿No puedes dejarme en paz? _

_Hasta luego, mi desafortunado romance..., te doy la espalda, debi haber sabido que me traerias dolores al corazon_

_Casi siempre lo hacen los amantes_

Su padre la sujeto por los hombros tratando de retirarla del ataud, el cual ya iba a ser colocada en el mausoleo familiar, este era el de los Cornwell, se suponia que estaba destinado para los padres de mis primos, pero Stear les gano y debia esperar ahora por ellos.

Patty se mostro renuente, Tony le hizo un ademan para que le permitiera un rato mas, pero ya no podia esperar

-..-no..., no Stear! -gritaba Patty aun aferrada a su triste ilusion rota en mil pedazos, el poema seguia en sus labios

_Caminamos por una calle llena de gente..., tu tomaste mi mano y bailaste conmigo_

_Y cuando te fuiste, me besaste en los labios..., Me dijiste que nunca, nunca olvidarias esas imágenes_

Lentamente fueron ingresando el ataúd, entre Eliza, Annie y yo colocamos una corona de Dulces Candy's junto a el, Tony toco con dolor el ataúd

-te quiero primo! -exclamo antes de alejarse de el, los Cornwell colocaron rosas rojas y se despidieron de su hijo para siempre, la madre de Stear lloraba tristes lamentaciones, se arrepentía de no estar con sus hijos para evitarlo. Antes de sellar por completo el mausoleo, todos..., Eliza, Neil, Archie, Annie, Tony y yo hicimos una reverencia, la misma que usaron en San Pablo, nuestros dos dedos indices de la mano derecha y los alzamos y los llevamos a nuestros labios para besarlos y los alzamos al cielo, en honor a nuestro primo.

-descansa en paz..., te quiero mucho Stear -susurre, mientras las lagrimas que cubrian mi rostro se secaban

Todo se acabo..., todo ese dia se termino para nosotros, las personas se retiraban y solo quedaban las pisadas en la tierra humeda y revuelta

-..-Patty..., vamonos -le dije, ella aun tenia su mano en la pared del mausoleo, tal vez con la esperanza de que Stear saliera y la abrazara, antes de retirarse acabo con su poema

_¿acaso yo hice..., asi de Fácil de caminar a la bien dentro y fuera de mi vida?_

_Casi siempre lo hacen los amantes..._

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Patty a su casi amante, el cual ahora dormía eternamente.

Casi no nos habiamos comunicado entre nosotros desde que llegamos a Lakewood, de que hablariamos o con quienes tratariamos de asimilar nuestra perdida? Stear ya no estaba para dar una idea brillante, o Edward para darnos lecciones de vida, lo extrañaba a el con fuerza, a veces en las noches tenia sueños recurrentes de el, pero a quien en verdad extrañaba era a Terry, aun veia esos ojos llenos de dolor y agonia, suplicandome que no lo dejara de amar, me levante de mi cama y busque entre mis cosas el papel que me dejo debajo de la puerta "Te regalo mi corazon..., cuidalo" estreche ese pequeño papel a mi pecho y entonces mi corazon empezo a latir, como si supiera que eso era de Terry que el jamas estaria lejos de mi, ya que tenia su corazon, asi quiera negarlo el ya es parte de mi

-señorita Candy! -llaman a la puerta, una cabellera castaña se asoma

-si Dorothy?

-el doctor Martin la espera en el salon

La revision..., claro, solo para tratar de "retrasar mi muerte" en la gran mayoria era por vigilancia epidemiologica..., el galeno me tomaba el pulso y me auscultaba, cada vez que respiraba profundamente sentia como si me clavaran agujas, era doloroso..., miraba al doctor y no me gustaba la expresion de su rostro, a veces el, la tia abuela, Archie y Tony se encerraban en el despacho y al salir uno de los chicas estaba gritando y llorando y la tia abuela parecia que le hubiesen clavado un puñal

-..-en que piensas? -me pregunto Archie apareciendose a un lado mio

-en que la vida es una porquería -exclame alzando mi mirada al arbol en donde estaba sentada, deleitándome con los rayos del sol que acariciaban mi piel

-es extraño verte hablar asi..., digo eres Candy

-ya ni se quien soy..., -a un lado mio se acerco Clint, mi dulce Clint, le sonrei y acaricie su cuello, lo extrañaba, en sus ojos marrones habia un brillo especial, si tan solo pudiese entender lo que me quiere decir, en mis manos aun tenia la caja de musica que Stear me regalo para mi cumpleaños, la abri y deje que la melodia nos invadiese -es hermoso no?

-si..., es muy bonito -dijo este mirandome -Candy..., te debo una disculpa..., por haberte tratado mal en Londres, el dia de...

-ni siquiera lo digas -le detuve, sabia que el me habia dicho todas esas horribles cosas en un arranque de ira e impotencia -no fue tu intension Archie, eso lo se, y claro que te perdono

-gracias Candy, te prometo jamas volver a hablarte asi -me levante del suelo para abrazarlo, el me abrazo con fuerza., de verdad estaba arrepentido. Pero mi vista empezo a nublarse y me maree horrible, el sudor frio no tardo en hacer acto de prescencia, casi me desvaneci pero Archie me tomo entre sus brazos -por Dios..., Tony! Tony!

Llamo Archie desesperado, en medio de mi debilidad solte la caja de música y cayo al suelo, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra este, Clint salio huyendo al escuchar el estruendo de la caja, no pude ver nada, solo cuando Tony llegaba junto a nosotros

-se ha sentido mal -exclamo Archie desesperado

-rapido hay que llamar al doctor

-fue solo un mareo..., no se preocupen -respire dolorosamente. Espere a calmarme y que mi cuerpo se recuperara de la crisis, pero poco a poco estaba cediendo mi organismo. Cuando recupere la calma vi con dolor que la caja de musica se habia roto con el impacto -hay no!

-la caja de música -mascullo Tony agachándose y recogiéndola -era lo ultimo que nos quedaba de el

-lo siento chicos

-no fue tu culpa -me consolo Archie estrechandome a su torso, Tony se agacho a recoger la caja cuando la expresion de su rostro cambio radicalmente

-que diablos es esto? -la voz de Tony era de sorpresa, dentro de la Caja de musica habian unos sobre y algo que parecia un cofre pequeño, nos acercamos y detallamos con mas claridad, entre mis manos tome el sobre y lo abri, un papel que tenia algo escrito en letras negras.

**Bellevue Hospital Center, #284. Habitacion 13**

**Manhattan, Nueva York**

**Susana M. Marlowe**

**P.D: _solo habran el Criptex cuando todo esto acabe, ustedes saben la clave_**

**_Stear_**

-Nueva York? -masculle con curiosidad -esto significa algo para ustedes?

-no..., bueno a menos el nombre, Susana Marlowe..., me parecio haberlo escuchado antes -dijo Tony rascandose la cabeza.n Nos llevo un momento analizar eso y el cofrecito, pero una tormenta se avecinaba, llame a Clint para que regresara a mi y tranquilizarlo, cuando regreso la lluvia empezo a caer lentamente. Ingresamos al calor de la casa, la cajita era la gran curiosidad, no se habia con ninguna llave conocida, tenia cinco compartimientos con letras y era redondo, era un diseño propio de Stear

-que es un Criptex? -pregunte curioseando con la extraña caja en mi mano

-esos nos lo hacia mi padre cuando eramos niños, son como una especie de cajas fuertes, solo se abren con una clave de cinco letras, dentro de este puede haber un pedazo de papel con algo escrito, pero hay un truco -Archie aspiro aire y nos volvio a ver -el papel esta envuelto con un frasco de agua o vinagre, si lo fuerzas o colocas la clave incorrecta este se rompe derramando su contenido y diluye la tinta del papel, levandose su contenido y quedando todo secreto al aire..., asi haciamos para nuestros cumpleaños, y parece que Stear logro hacerlo sin quemar nada -medio sonrio, hacia dias que Archie no sonreía, pero la duda era el sobre que estaba con el criptex

-no lo entiendo..., porque Stear coloco esto dentro de la caja musical y que significa -susurro Tony con su mano sujetando su tabique nasal

-tal vez... -Archie iba a decir algo, pero se callo

-que Archie? -le pregunte -que es lo que crees?

-no es nada...

-dinos primo -le suplico Tony acercándose mas a el

-bueno..., Stear el dia del festival de Mayo hablo acerca de que habia descubierto algo y..., bueno. Creo que el sabia lo que iba a ocurrirle..., y por ello resguardo sus secretos

-sus secretos... -los tres nos miramos con caras serias, sorpresa tremenda fue el llegar a pensar que Stear sabia lo que pasaria

_Susana Marlowe_

-escucharon eso? -dijo Archie agitado -parece la voz de..., una mujer

-si, tambien la escuche -respondio Tony mirando a todos lados en el salon, pero reconoci esa voz

-Elizabeth -susurre, los chicos voltearon y me miraron

-quien?

-Elizabeth..., se que sonara estupido y hasta loco, pero hace tiempo escucho la voz de esa mujer, Elizabeth..., la madre de Edward

-y porque la escuchas? -me pregunto Tony -desde cuando te habla una muerta?

-no lo se! -dije alzando la voz -pero me ha ayudado, sino fuese por ella tal vez estuvieses muerto..., ella me advirtio el dia de la clase de arte

-lo de las cuchillas?

-si..., Elizabeth de alguna manera ha estado cuidandonos sin darnos cuenta

-pero la unica forma por la que nos podria haber ayudado era porque Edward estaba junto a nosotros, el es su verdadera razon por ser su hijo, el ahora esta a salvo, porque no nos ha dejado?

-eso no quiero saberlo solo...-entonces mi mente tuvo un momento de iluminacion, como habia podido ser tan torpe -lo recuerdo!

-que recordaste? -preguntaron Archie y Tony a la vez

-donde escuche el nombre de Susana Marlowe, ella fue amiga de Claudia! Por alguna razón enloqueció y esta internada en un psiquiátrico

-en Nueva York... -mascullo Tony tomando el pedazo de papel entre sus manos -precisamente en el Bellevue Hospital Center, #284 en Nueva York..., la habitacion 13

_-la verdad..., Ellie_

-Ellie? Esa no es..., la hermana desaparecida de Edward

-si..., -me voltee y tome entre mis manos el criptex que Stear habia escondido en su ultimo invento -chicos creo que debemos ir a Nueva York

-estas loca Candy!

-Archie..., que pasaria si esa chica tuviera la respuesta anhelada -se atrevio Tony a responderle -no es el momento que te pongas reticente, si esa chica sabe el origen de todas nuestras desgracias, es posible que se acabe, es nuestra ultima esperanza-la voz de Tony se desquebrajo

-esta bien..., pero no debemos levantar alerta a nadie y menos a la tia abuela

-deberíamos hablarles a Eliza y a Neil para que la distraigan

-esta bien..., solo espero que acepten

-lo haran... -susurre, mire mi camafeo con cuidado, lo tome entre mis manos y le di la vuelta para poder leer su inscripción -son Andley, debemos luchar por la familia.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su paciencia, ya estamos cercanas a la recta final, y la loquita de la Susana tendra que darles algo de informacion acerca de que es Terry, y muchas ya han de saber porque Elizabeth se le comunica a Candy no? Si lo saben que bueno. Gracias por su paciencia mis niñas, nos leemos en proximo capitulo.<strong>

***Almost Lover (Casi Amante) de Paramore: el poema de Patty.**


	26. En la Oscuridad

**No pude evitar publicar hoy! lo termine justamente a las 11:07pm (hora en Venezuela) pero aqui esta otro capi de sta historia quee esta llegando a sus finales**

* * *

><p><strong>En la Oscuridad<strong>

Decidir ir a Nueva York a buscar a esa chica no fue decisión fácil, pero si ella al igual que Claudia tenía la respuesta iría al fin del mundo. Pero no era fácil, teníamos que hablar con la tía abuela para ir a la ciudad pero de seguro se negara, no querrá tenernos separados otra vez, no querrá mas tragedias en las que su familia esté involucrada. Así que me toco buscar a Neil y a Eliza para ayudarnos, pero debía hacer negocios con el diablo primero.

-..-hola..., señora Leagan -salude a la mujer con timidez, su mirada me lo dijo todo, me odiaba -se encuentran Neil y Eliza?

-para que los quieres?

-tengo que hablar con ellos, es urgente

-ambos están indispuestos, ahora podrías hacerme el favor de retirarte de mi casa?

-no hasta que hable con ellos! -me iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara pero interpuse mi pie..., esto se estaba poniendo incomodo -es de urgencia

-ya te dije que no! Has causado ya bastante Candice

-por favor es urgente que hable con ellos

-sino te vas llamare a Seguridad! -replico la mujer

-Candy no irá a ningún lugar madre! -la voz de Neil era potente, la mujer le vio sorprendida

-Neil..., regrésate a tu cuarto

-déjame hablar con Candy

-Pero...

-madre..., déjanos solos! -hablo Neil con voz seria, su madre al ver como su hijo le respondió asintió y nos dejo solos a ambos -no deberías estar aquí! Puedes empeorar

-eso no me importa en este momento -le respondí a Neil, quien echaba fuego por sus ojos -necesito tu ayuda

-que pasa?

-Stear nos dejo una pista, y esta en Nueva York

-Nueva York? Que pretendes huérfana?

-recuerdas la vez que Eliza conto acerca de aquella chica..., Susana Marlowe?

-algo asi

-la cosa es con ella, los chicos y yo debemos ir a buscarla, que nos diga que es eso que la enloqueció..., pero la tia abuela no puede saber nada de lo que estamos haciendo, por eso vengo a pedirte a ti y a Eliza que la mantengan distraída, no debe darse cuenta que nos fuimos

-..-Candy..., no lo se -se paso la mano por su cuello, lo sabia, iba a decir que no -la tia abuela tiene sus razones para mantenerlos mas cerca de ella

-ella no manda sobre nosotros!

-pues lastimosamente si! Claro hasta que el susodicho tio abuelo William aparezca, si es que lo hace

-sera solo por unos dias! Por favor hazlo por ella! Tu la quieres no?

-pss..., si la quiero

-y quieres a tu hermana y a tus padres no?

-claro que si! Jamas negaria a mi familia y daria todo por ellos

-haz algo..., inventa algo, vayanse a Florida! Manténganse alejados de todo esto

-que estas tramando Candy? -me pregunto enarcando una ceja

-nada..., solo que no quiero que mas nadie salga dañado

-y dejarlos a ustedes aqui?

-escuchame! -grite -estamos lejos de 13, el ya no podra seguirnos

-que tan segura estas Candy? Que tal si se atrevio a seguirnos

No podia asegurar lo que estaba diciendo, aunque me daba miedo el tan solo pensar que ese psicópata nos estuviese siguiendo.

-no puedo asegurarte nada, pero al menos podremos hacer algo antes de que ataque, quiero que te vallas con la tia abuela y no la pierdas de vista nunca

-pero Candy...

-Candy nada! -replique -es por la seguridad de ustedes, solo dime si cuento contigo y con Eliza para esto?!

Creo que tardo unos segundos para que Neil analizara la situacion, entonces ya tenia su respuesta

-si Candy..., lo haremos

-gracias -le dije, sabia que lo haria.

A pesar de los reclamos y molestias la tia abuela acepto ir a Florida con los Leagan, al menos estaria alejada de este infierno, pero parecia preocupada, habia estado muy intranquila desde la muerte de Stear, como si algo le carcomiese el alma, culpa? No lo creo, la tia Elroy jamas a demostrado esa serie de sentimientos.

-..-deberia encerrarlos en su cuarto por esto -reprendio la anciana

-estaremos bien tia..., ve y relajate

-relajarme en un momento como este?! Acaba de morir tu primo, Candice enferma y estamos en la boca de la sociedad Anthony y exiges que me tranquilice! Estoy moviendo todas mis influencias, todo mi dinero para hallar al responsable de esto!

-y se que sera encontrado -agrego Archie con rabia -pero a no queremos que te alteres, George podra encargarse de todo, para eso es el abogado de la familia

-Sra. Elroy deprisa o nos dejara el tren! -grito la Sra. Leagan desde el coche

-creo que es lo mejor tia abuela -acerté -podemos cuidarnos solos, nada nos pasara

-bueno..., creo que un tiempo no les caera mal, pero Candice...

-si?... -susurre, la mujer me miro con tristeza

-sabes que no te queda mucho tiempo

-lo se..., yo..., ire al Hogar de Ponny y los visitare

-les diras la verdad? –asenti con la mirada, ella me vio incrédula

-me parece muy bien, y ya es hora de que conozcan al su tio Abuelo William

-en serio?! -mascullamos los tres con sorpresa!

-si..., el esta en África en este momento, en cualquier momento aparecera por este portal a tomar su lugar

-entendemos tia -respondio Tony en calma -solo descanse y trate de olvidar todo esto

-sera dificil Anthony -suspiro -les escribire apenas lleguemos a Florida..., cuidense

La mujer se adentro en el coche, solo faltaban Eliza y Neil que estaban hablando con nosotros

-..-esto es una locura lo que haran! -nos reprendia Eliza

-no! Atrapare al asesino de mi hermano cueste lo que cueste -dijo Archie con molestia

-Archie es que no se trata de una persona comun y corriente, como pretendes enfrentartele sino sabes ni lo que es

-mi hermano nos dejo una pista que esta en Nueva York, por lo tanto hay que mantener a la tia abuela lejos de todo esto

-y que pasa con el tio William? Que pasa si se aparece? -pregunto Neil

-solo habra que esperar a que este frente a nosotros y darnos muchas explicaciones.

Estaba muy enojada con ese hombre, jamas se habia dignado a aparecer, ni siquiera en el funeral y entierro de Stear, como es que predica querernos? O ser el mandamás de la familia sin revelar su identidad..., que pretende el famoso William Andley?

-ya váyanse! No hay tiempo que perder

-prometen que van a estar bien? -pregunto Neil sin dejar de mirarme

-claro que si -no estaba segura, tenia miedo, un palpito en el pecho que no se me habia quitado desde que descubri que iba a morir, Neil queria abrazarme, pero era mejor que no lo hiciera -los veremos pronto

-cuidense! -grito Eliza ingresando al coche con su hermano. Al menos tenia la esperanza que estuviesen a salvo lejos de nosotros. Ahora debiamos organizarnos, debiamos ir a Nueva York lo antes posible, Archie se encargo de comprar los boletos para nosotros tres y que este viaje no saliese a la luz.

La mañana de la salida habia llegado, y yo estaba con todo tipo de sentimientos encontrados, habian pasado ya casi cuatro semanas desde la muerte de Stear, desde que abandone a San Pablo y deje a mi mejor amigo Edward solo..., y desde que deje libre a Terry solo para que no me viese morir. Lo extrañaba y en cualquier momento seria capaz de hacer de todo por verle, respire dolorosamente para ocultar mis lagrimas, nadie debia volverme a ver llorar. Jamas.

Como siempre me mantuve en mi cuarto encerrada, pero Annie se habia vuelto mi compañia, venia a la mansion casi todos los dias al igual que Patty quien se estaba quedando con ella, pero aun estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de Stear y no creo que se recupere tan pronto de este mal trago

-Candy estas segura de esto? -me pregunto Annie temerosa -no tienes miedo de que descubras..., algo no agradable

-ya nada me podria impresionar Annie -suspire levantandome de mi cama para abrir la ventana y dejar que la brisa veraniega impregnara la habitación.

-pero no te asusta nada?

-a decir verdad me asusta saber que es esa cosa que nos persigue, y ver que no es humano, Annie lo he vivido, es fuerte y mortal, nada que hallamos visto se parece a ello.

-que crees que sea?

-no lo se -susurre -solo se que no es humano, es un ser que sobrepasa los limites de la imaginacion.

La puerta sono y aparece Dorothy a traves de esta

-Señorita Candy el coche ya esta listo, los jovenes aguardan -exclamo ella. Era la hora, nada me detendria esta vez, voltee y mire a Annie, tomo mi mano y la acaricio

-cuidate mucho hermana

-asi lo hare..., cuida a Patty y no la dejes sola

-iremos al Hogar de Ponny, tal vez alli encuentre algo de paz

-eso espero -tome mi bolso y sali de la habitacion, respire dolorosamente y me tape la boca con un pañuelo, Dorothy me vio y carraspeo

-señorita...-

-Dorothy te he dicho que me llamas Candy -dije secamente, no me gustaba responderle asi.

-lo siento -se disculpo -bueno..., te ha llegado esta carta

-carta para mi? De donde?

-proviene de Londres -Londres! Tremenda sorpresa la mia, Dorothy volteo el sobre para ver el remitente -de parte de Edward Greene

-Eddie! -exclame con alegria. Creo que ese fue el unico momento de felicidad en varios dias. Tome la carta y tenia muchas ganas de abrirla, le dije a Dorothy que le avisara a los chicos que me esperaran unos minutos mas, con mis manos torpemente abri la carta, efectivamente era Edward.

**_Querida Candy_**

**_Han pasado muchos dias desde que te fuiste de San Pablo con tus primos y tus amigos. El colegio ahora es tedioso y aburrido, es cierto que los ataques se han detenido, pero esto aqui esta incompleto sin ustedes, a veces me pongo a meditar como estan ustedes, como estan llevando la situacion de Stear..., hubiese querido estar con ustedes en este momento tan triste para apoyarlos. Te extraño, no sabes cuanto añoro nuestras tardes conversando y riendonos, pensaras que estoy loco pero despertaste un sentimiento extraño dentro de mi, es como una conexion, pero no sabria explicar que es, solo se que me he sentido incompleto desde que te fuiste... _**

-conexion! -susurre, el tambien sentia lo mismo, porque sera? Lo averiguaria otro dia, me dedique a seguir con mi lectura

**_...Alguien mas te extraña, Terrence, es obvio que le rompiste el corazón, he hablado con el, y se nota el acongojamiento en sus ojos, no puede llorar, es lo extraño, pero aun sin lagrimas demuestra que te ama demasiado como para simplemente dejarte ir, no lo acepta, esta dispuesto a todo por recuperarte..._**

-oh Terry! -aferre esa carta a mi pecho con dolor, le habia hecho mucho daño, el no tenia culpa de nada de lo que nos pasaba, despegue la hoja de mi pecho para seguir leyendo, habia escrito mucho, Edward debe estar llevandola muy mal

**_...Ahora Terry esta en una fosa de soledad muy profunda, ya no habla con nadie, de hecho parece un fantasma en medio de la muchedumbre, ya ni su amigo Damián se ha reportado con el, bueno, desde que se escapo del colegio nadie sabe de el..._**

Damián escapo de San Pablo! ese muchacho era de una aura oscura, por eso le decia a Terry que no se juntase con el, algo dentro me decia que era malo, y lo sigo refutando, algo esta ocultando, y creo que es terrible, aun insisto en que el tuvo que ver con la locura de la tal Susana y con todo lo que Claudia decia, pero al menos sabia que ya no tendria influencia sobre Terry.

**_..., Aunque ya se han detenido los ataques siento que esto no ha acabado, que aun algo acecha a nuestro alrededor, y me asusta, no sabes cuanto me asusta esta situacion, pero confio en que nuestro señor Jesucristo nos dara fortaleza para librar toda batalla que venga sobre nosotros. Me despido mi pequeña pecosa, siempre estaras en mis oraciones, y deseo verte otra vez, no se cuando, no se en que circunstancias, pero te vere pronto, a ti y a tus primos, para disfrutar de las bendiciones del señor. Con mucho amor y aprecio._**

**_Edward Greene._**

Llore de felicidad al saber de Edward, al fin habia recibido noticias de el. Yo tambien lo extrañaba, y mucho, ahora me extraña que el tambien sienta lo mismo que yo, digo no ha de ser normal que dos personas sientan eso..., y respeto a Edward con todo mi corazon, pero me extraña sentir eso.

-Candyyy! Vamonos

Me estaban apurando, tome la carta, la doble y la guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mi bolso, limpie todo indicio de lagrimas de mi rostro, sali a correr hasta la sala, ya era la hora.

El coche nos esperaba a los tres, a Tony, a Archie y a mi. Solamente esperaba que este viaje valiese la pena, y que a su vez nos de una forma de acabar con 13, si otros no pueden lo haremos nosotros, con nuestras propias manos.

Rapidamente llegamos a la estacion y el tren estaba alli esperandonos, al llegar crei que me iba a desmayar, me estaba sintiendo horrible, me agache y apoye las manos en mis rodillas

-estas bien Candy? -pregunto Tony dandome masajes en la espalda -tal vez tu no deberias ir

-No! -grite -ire..., esto no me va a ganar

-segura de esto? -esta vez fue Archie quien pregunto, estaba decidida

-segura!

El pitido del silbado habia dado aviso a su salida! Hora de irnos. Cada uno de nosotros estuvo en silencio, yo me sente en un cubiculo diferente a los chicos, casi vacio, queria estar sola, ademas era peligroso para Archie y Tony el sentarnos juntos. Ellos notaron mi incomodidad, pero callaron y me dejaron con mi soledad. Varias horas habian pasado, aun estabamos en camino a Nueva York, el resto del camino me puse a acabar de leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio" ese era uno de mis objetivos antes de morir, acabar de leer un libro, pero sentia que aun me faltaban cosas que hacer en esta vida, Tony habia entrado al vagon, el me veia fijamente, fruncia los labios, como si tratase de decirme algo.

-Candy... -solto

-si?

Su silencio estaba empezando a molestarme, pero algo estaba tramando, no se que era.

-acompañame afuera -yo obedeci, el me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el ultimo vagon que estaba vacio, alli el se quedo mirandome. Lentamente supe a lo que venia, sus ojos tenian aquel brillo especial.

-que pasa Tony?

-Candy se que este no es el mejor momento, solo quiero decirte que te amo

-Tony no emp...-

-no dejame terminar! -interrumpio, su voz era grave -te amo, y no he podido aguantar todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros, el que ya no me ames por ejemplo..., o el que Grandchester sea el que fue capaz de besarte, de hacer lo que yo no pude, pero al final le dejaste ir.

-que es lo que buscas con esto? Abrir las heridas de mi corazon? -dije con molestia, en cualquier rato lloraria y le golpearia, pero paso lo contrario.

Tony me agarro con fuerza por la cintura y se atrevio a besarme! Me estaba besando! Alguna vez imagine los besos de Tony, tiernos, dulces y apasibles, pero esas ilusiones fueron borradas por Terry!..., senti que lo estaba engañando, lo empuje y le mire horrorizada

-que estas haciendo Anthony?!

-demostrandote que en verdad te amo y que soy capaz de hacer las cosas necesarias por ti

-como arriesgarte a sufrir la misma enfermedad que me esta matando?

-a eso y a mucho mas mi pequeña pecosa -el se puso de rodillas y tomo mi mano -Candice Juliette White Andley..., estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, y a permanecer junto a ti hasta tu ultimo respiro.

Una lagrima broto de sus ojos azul celeste

-me harias el honor de ser mi esposa?

Jadee en ese momento, el estaba dispuesto a pasar conmigo lo que me quedaba de vida!

-Tony..., yo..., yo..., porque haces esto? Porque deseas pasar conmigo lo que me queda de vida sabiendo que no te amo?

-Candy..., se que amas a Terrence y que con todo el amor que te de no hare que lo olvides..., fuiste capaz de dejarlo para ahorrarle un sufrimiento, el cual yo estoy dispuesto a tener

-esto no se lo deseo a nadie! -habia empezado a llorar

-solo dime...,

Era dificil decision! Lo queria pero no sentia lo mismo, y aunque quisiera hacerlo Terry era el unico que le daba color a mi mundo..., pero tampoco iba a sufrir a Tony.

-Tony..., lo siento -vi la desilusion en sus ojos

-sabia que dirias eso -se acerco y me abrazo -al parecer Terrence escarbo hasta lo mas profundo de tu corazon.

Yo solo me aferre mas a su abrazo y me descargue a llorar, y no queria que me viese, tenia mucho dolor acumulado y no aguantaria un segundo mas.

-lo amas demasiado verdad, tanto como una vez me amaste -me aferre a su abrazo con dolor y el acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza

-perdon..., perdon por no corresponderte como quisieras Tony

-ssshhh! No hables, estoy agradecido que hayas sido sincera conmigo Candy, gracias, no te voy a obligar, pero estara en pie la propuesta mi amor..., siempre te voy a esperar.

Solto mi mano y regreso adentro, la brisa alborotaba mi cabello y secaba mis lagrimas, Tony estaba dispuesto a todo por mi, y yo lo rechazaba, era la villana haciendole daño al heroe, si tan solo pudiese arrancarme a Terry del alma lo hubiese aceptado sin pensarlo.

Un pitido me alerta, sacandome de mis cavilaciones, habiamos llegado, alce la mirada y detalle a aquella metrópolis delante mio, Nueva York era una ciudad de ensueños y de oportunidades para muchos y alli se encontraba nuestra posible respuesta. Los tres bajamos el tren y tomamos un taxi hacia un hotel para quedarnos, seria maximo uno o dos dias, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabia que cosas podria ocultar esa chica

-..-mande a investigar a esa chica, en San Pablo tenian algunos registros -mascullo Tony acercandose con una carpeta color marron, Archie la toma y la abra

-Susana Marie Marlowe, 17 años, aspirante a actriz..., genial -exclamo Archie con ironia, la chica queria ser actriz al igual que Terry, creo que eso no ha de ser sorpresa -hija de Lorraine Cartman y Simón Marlowe, ambos actores.

-y mas o menos que hacia la hija de unos actores en un colegio tan prestigioso? -pregunto Archie enarcando una ceja

-al parecer la chica se encapricho en ir a un colegio de alcurnia, queria ser una dama, formar parte de la nobleza, y alli aparecen nuestros dos verdugos, Winchester y Grandchester

-pero... -interrumpi -ellos llegaron fue despues que Susana al San Pablo

-correccion! Terry llego despues, este Winchester tambien tiene su carpeta negra, el habia estado durante mucho tiempo en San Pablo, y sus antecesores, pero algo no me cuadra! -Tony saco un sobre de su saco -estas son fotografías de años anteriores del San Pablo, en todas hay algo extraño.

Saco las fotos, cada una era de quince años de diferencia, en todas habia una persona destacando, un chico desgarbado y de aspecto sombrio.

-es..., es Damián? -masculle con sorpresa

-asi parece -agrego Archie sin dejar de ver una fotografia -Tony..., Tony ven a ver esta, creo que te interesa

Tony poso su mirada en la fotografia, se sorprendio

-es..., es mi madre!

-Rosemary?..., Archie de que año es esa foto?

-de 1890, unos años antes de conocer al padre de Tony, pero porque Winchester esta aqui?

-es imposible que sea un familiar de el, es el mismo fisico!

-aqui hay algo extraño -tome la foto entre mis manos y en seguida las visiones regresaron a mi mente, se habian detenido desde la vez del sepelio de Stear, esta era rara, estaba viendo a Rosemary, tendria unos 17 años, joven y alegre, tras ella esa sombra oscura, posando su negra mano en el hombro de ella, la expresion de su rostro cambio, me exalte dando un salto del susto.

-Candy..., que pasa? -Archie empezo a menearme en medio de mi trance -estas bien?

-Rosemary..., no se como pero la vi y estaba...

-estaba? -Tony jadeo buscando mi respuesta

-13..., estaba 13 alli, toco su hombro, y vi su miedo..., vi el miedo de tu madre..., y si esto ya habia pasado?

-que dices? -pregunto Tony aturdido

-si..., una cosa llevo a la otra, Rosemary, Terry, Susana, Nikolay, Claudia y nosotros.

-pero eso no explica el porque Damian aparece en estas fotos y las pruebas, el camafeo, el Elongad Ladie, la daga, las visiones, estamos en cero otra vez! -el grito de Archie estaba cargado de rabia

-no! Estamos mas cerca de lo que creemos! -refuto Tony sin dejar de mirar a Archie -no debemos caernos en este momento

-ahora yo quisiera saber algo -Archie cruzo sus brazos y fruncio el ceño -William..., donde esta ese hombre? Cuando se hara responsable dse nosotros! Cuando me respondera el porque no nos saco de San Pablo?

-ya basta Archie! Ni lo nombres -dije con rabia -el nos debe muchas explicaciones, y cuando se de a mostrar le enfrentaremos.

Se quedo mirandome con molestia, pero no ibamos a empezar a pelear, era lo que menos queria

-como conseguiste esos registros? -pregunte

-le pedi a George que averiguara de ella hacia dias, no fue dificil encontrarla.

-y que mas averiguaste de la tal Susana?

-solo que tiene dos años en el psiquiátrico, y no ha tenido mejoría, esta confinada a estar en se lugar

-que bien –susurre con ironia, me levante de la cama y mire a la enorme ciudad, era una maravilla verla desde aqui

-sera mejor que descansemos..., mañana tendremos un dia largo -sugirio Tony, asi hicimos, me fui a mi habitacion, me di un baño y tome mis medicamentos para apaciguar los sintomas de la enfermedad, a veces me preguntaba para que los tomaba, si de todas formas no me harian nada, de todas formas iba a morir, senti el camafeo fastidiándome en el cuello, me lo quite y lo vi con cierta molestia, el apellido Andley parecia tener una maldicion que nos toco a nosotros cargar, deseaba haberle hecho caso a Terry la vez que me dijo que renunciara a apellido, pero a la vez estaba agradecida de ser una Andley, nadie podia tener la suerte de tener como parientes a personas tan hermosas y de gran corazon. Coloque la joya junto con la carta de Edward en el buro, como si fuese un tesoro invaluable, cerre mis ojos y trate de descansar un poco, lo iba a necesitar...

Mis ojos se abrieron en una gran habitacion blanca, y habia mucha luz y paz, habia muerto mientras dormia? Un par de manos blancas acariciaban mis hombros, voltee y estaba una mujer de largos rizos rubios, sus ojos verdosos eran hermosos, pero habia algo! Era parecida a mi.

-_Hola Candy_... -me saludo, yo le medio sonrei, creo que no era necesario saber quien era

-hola..., Elizabeth -me sonrió, una de sus manos acaricio mis mejillas, extrañamente mi corazon empezo a latir ante ella

-_eres muy bonita Candy_

-gracias -cerre mis ojos -acaso mori?

_-no pequeña..._

-pero moriré verdad? -ella bajo la mirada, no era necesario ser un genio -a que vienes? Porque me hablas?

_-estan en peligro, y no quiero que pasen por lo que yo pase..., no quiero que mi hijo viva ese dolor_

-el esta a salvo -nego con la cabeza

-_nadie esta a salvo hasta que acaben con el maligno, nadie estara a salvo hasta que ese muchacho muera_

Desperte sudando, estaba asustada, que fue eso? Habia hablado con Elizabeth, y en todo momento senti paz junto a ella, asi como me siento con Edward. Me incorpore y note la claridad, mire mi reloj y eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Ya era hora de arreglarme y de ir a enfrentar la verdad que tal vez se me vendria encima.

Los chicos ya se habian despertado, me veian con rostros serios y nerviosos, estaban igual que yo. Cuando estuvimos listos tomamos un taxi hacia Manhattan. Justamente llegando a aquel hospital nos cae un tremendo aguacero, colocándose un ambiente lúgubre, me hizo acordar de Londres en seguida, Tony me coloco su saco para evitar mojarme, su cabello rubio se oscurecio con la lluvia, el frio era tremendo. Fuimos a la administracion y alli nos encontramos con el director del area de psiquiatría.

-hola, soy el doctor Patrick Hale, en que puedo servirles?

-venimos a ver a una paciente suya..., a Susana Marlowe -el hombre frunció el ceño –somos compañeros de la escuela

Ya estaban empezando a usar sus armas

-es una paciente muy solitaria, ya ni su madre la visita

-podemos verla? -pregunte, tenia la esperanza que nos dijese que si

-si, por favor síganme -fue un buen comienzo, ahora nos íbamos a adentrar a ese mundo en donde las personas vivían atrapadas en sus mentes, donde ya no diferenciaban la fantasía de la realidad

-_decían que era esquizofrenia_ -la voz de Edward me retumbaba cuando me dijo que a su madre le habían detectado una enfermedad mental. El olor nauseabundo de esa área me mareaba, y los rostros de los pacientes eran terroríficos, una mujer cantaba a cada momento, opera, pero parecía música de funeral, un hombre se arrancaba sus cabellos como si no sufriese dolor alguno, y todos estaban encerrados, sin posibilidad de salir.

-solo pueden entrar dos de ustedes –sugirió el doctor, Archie nos miro a Tony y a mi

-entren ustedes

-pero….-

-gatita…, hazlo –su rostro estaba tenso, era mala señal, obedecí a Archie y tomada de la mano entramos a esa área exclusiva del pabellón de psiquiatría, los pacientes de cuidado.

-solo pueden estar un momento, Susana es muy volátil, no le ofrezcan nada y no la alteren

-esta bien –dije, tome la bufanda y me la coloque, haciendo que tapara mi boca por completo

-pero les advierto algo, la chica habla incoherencias y tal vez trate de tocarles, no lo permitan

-así lo haremos doctor –dijo Tony con confianza, el doctor metió las llaves que cargaba en su bata en la cerradura de una habitación, mire hacia arriba y el numero "13" estaba escrito en negritas. Me encomendé a Dios en ese momento, no sabia con que nos íbamos a encontrar.

La puerta se abrió, dándonos paso a Tony y a mi, cerrándose de una vez al encontrarnos dentro, un cuarto oscuro y frio, con solo una cama y una mesita de noche, las paredes adornadas con recortes de diarios descoloridos y fotos rotas, el olor a orines era insoportable, pero mas insoportable era la oscuridad, soplo había un pequeño halo de luz en ese lugar, y allí la vi. Una menuda figura de largos cabellos lacios dorados sentada en una esquina, no parecía moverse, Tony carraspeo

-Susana Marlowe? –al nombrar su nombre aquella chica se puso alerta, se levanto del suelo y volteo a mirarnos, definitivamente era muy bonita como para estar en un lugar así, pero estaba delgada, casi se podía adivinar los huesos que descansaban debajo de su piel, una bata blanca descolorida era lo que la cubría, con su mano se retiro los mechones que estaban en su cabello para mostrar sus ojos azul cielo, nos sonrió

-vaya…, admiradores –no entendí porque nos llamaba asi –no creí que me conocieran

-de hecho no sabemos quien eres –exclame, ella bufo y se coloco delante de nosotros

-soy Susana Marlowe, una de las mejores actrices de Broadway Jajajajaja –la chica de verdad estaba chiflada –las personas ya casi no me visitan en este lugar por lo oscuro

-queremos hablar contigo de algo –dijo Tony

-adelante…., es una entrevista, responderé a todas sus preguntas

Me acerque a Tony y susurre a su oído, si queríamos que hablara tendríamos que jugar su mismo juego, la actriz y los periodistas, el asintió a lo que le dije y devolvió su mirada a la rubia, que se había puesto a bailar en medio del cuarto. Empezó la entrevista.

-Susana, estuviste en el Real Colegio San Pablo?

-oh…, si! Es el colegio al que siempre quise ir, clase, lujos, ese era mi lugar, le insistí a mi mami que me llevara, y así lo hizo, siempre hace lo que quiero

-y conociste a una chica llamada Claudia Baudewyn?

-claro! Claudia era mi mejor amiga, al igual que Nikolay, Nikolay Semenov el rumano, es un chico adorable, me invito a salir en tres ocasiones para sacarme información de Claudia, ellos se gustaban.

-y que hacías tu? No les tenías celos

-solo los veía pero yo tenia ojos para una sola persona, mi novio Terry

-novio! -exclame, no pude evitarlo, Tony me lanzo una mirada hostil, seguí escuchando a esa chica, asi me estuviesen carcomiendo los celos por dentro.

-si…, Terry no quería admitirlo pero me quería, me sacaba a escondidas del colegio, íbamos al lago, al zoológico, le dije a mi madre que él era el hombre que yo quería, y que estaría conmigo fuese lo que fuese.

La chica fue a la pared y tomo una foto, y lo vi, era Terry en esta, sentí de todo, no sabia que pensar

-seria la señora de Grandchester, viviremos en una mansión aquí en Nueva York, ambos seriamos actores reconocidos y todo seria perfecto –esta vez era mi turno de preguntar

-y conociste a Damián Winchester?

Su risa se borro del rostro y una ola de miedo la inundo, se dejo caer al suelo y a temblar

-Susana conociste a Damián Winchester? –le pedí a Tony una de las fotografías en donde salía el, y se la enseñe a Susana, ella empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

-es el.., es el malo.., es el demonio!

-Susana háblanos de el, que te hizo? Exigí saber, entonces ella deja de gritar y se empieza a reír, volteo lentamente y empezó a susurrar cosas, se levanta para acercarnos a nosotros con una linterna, nos ilumino a los tres.

-le temes a la oscuridad? ¿Si? Entonces detente ahí, los demonios se escapan cuando ella se apodera de todo a tu alrededor..., pero adivina de que se apoderan -exclamo Susana con sorna, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ella empezó a reír con malicia

-acertaste, de ti….., de ti…, de ti, Jajajajaja

-que es lo pasa, dinos? –quiso saber Tony

-el es malo! Malo, malo, por eso mi Terry se está volviendo como el, Terry un día me golpeo y otro día me hizo sangrar, se acerco a la herida y lamio la sangre como si se tratase de una paleta congelada, todo es por Damián

-dinos del accidente del acantilado

-oohhh! Sandra, ella solo cayo, pero fue porque Damián la obligo, era la iniciación

-iniciación de que? Eso no tiene sentido

-nada tiene sentido…, no hay nada que creer –susurro acercando su rostro al mío, empezó a reír –tu…, tu vas a morir, sitio! Vas a morir y te iras al infierno con el

-cállate loca! –le reto Tony, le sujete el sao antes de que cometiese una locura

-quien es el? –quise saber mas

-oh! –empezó a girar en si misma –Terry ofreció todo para cambiar su pasado, para dejar la triste vida, aunque el ya tenia la marca en si, y Damián solo le dio un pequeño empujón, no lo mato, pero le dio esa segunda vida

-el accidente!

-sí! Tu me entiendes, el se curaba solo, y el jamás lloraba, el está seco como una piedra, no siente, no ama! Es capaz de hacer las cosas mas terribles como esta

Se quito la bata, dejándose en desnudez completa, grandes cicatrices la cubrían, no lo podía creer

-les deje que me poseyeran…, solo así el estaría feliz…, solo así me dejaría estar con el, solo así cumpliría su destino

-cual destino? –preguntamos Tony y yo a la vez

-Damián decía algo sobre acabar con los Andley, que los Grandchester podrían salvarse si hacían un pacto con ellos, un pacto que solo con sangre se paga

-el conflicto familiar, es eso!

-siii! Los Andley deben morir, para que la descendencia de la oscuridad predomine y Damián lo guiara

-basta! –exigí casi a punto de llorar

-debe matar para ser como Damián! Matar a una virgen pura para dejar de ser lo que es Jajajajaja

-Tony sácame de aquí –le suplique, antes de salir la quica me tomó de la mano, la vi horrorizada

-el no te dejaraaa! El sabe lo que quiere.., el se acerca a ti con cariños y abrazos, pero es mentira, todo es mentira. Y ahora morirás…, y el no sufrirá por ti

-suéltame! –empuje a la chica y salí corriendo de allí, Tony me persiguió, no quería seguir escuchando mas, Archie me agarro en el camino pero me le solté, corrí lejos del hospital, bajo la lluvia inclemente, rompí a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, no podía creerlo, de verdad Terry era tan malvado así? El de verdad me amaba o solo era una fachada para guardar sus oscuros secretos? Ya no podía aguantar mas, era demasiado peso para mi, me deje caer en el suelo y que la lluvia golpease mi rostro, sentí la falta de aire, espere a que mi hora llegase, espere a morir.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Come Back! llego otro capitulo de sta historia para ustedes, y como ya dije esta llegando a sus finales, pero tratare de alargarla un poco mas, se que muchas quedaran tristes cuando se acabe esta historia, pero para consuelo empece a escribir otra historia por mi celu, loca por cierto, ¿detalles? doblemente problematica y misteriosa, gracias por leer chicas, nos vemos el siguiente capi!<br>**


	27. Demonios Internos

**Capitulo 27.**

**Demonios Internos.**

* * *

><p>Todo parecía en calma, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, era como si el mundo se hubiese borrado a mi alrededor y solo estuviera yo, a la deriva, en donde nadie era capaz de dañarme, donde la muerte había cometido su objetivo de arrancarme la vida, y darme paz. Moví mi brazo, y sentí las ásperas sabanas y ese olor familiar.<p>

-Candy..., Candy despierta! -los ojos me pesaban y la garganta me ardía, me sentía súper mal, intente abrir los ojos, logre ver a Archie a mi lado tomándome de la mano -eso..., muy bien gatita

-que paso?

-saliste corriendo del cuarto de la loca, y te fuiste a la lluvia, sufriste un ataque, te trajimos aquí y ya te han tratado

-y Tony?

-esta con el doctor Hale, preguntándole acerca de esa chica

-aahh! -jadee, aun no podía sacarme las palabras de Susana de mi mente, que Terry era malo y que jamás me amo, que jamás fue ni sería capaz de hacerlo, no puedo creer eso, el me lo ha demostrado, él me dice lo contrario a lo que habla la gente, y sé que no miente.

-Candy..., los doctores saben de tu enfermedad

-dime algo que no sepa -dije con ironía

-el caso que tu enfermedad es infecto -contagiosa, ellos recomendaron enviarte a un sanatorio, para evitar que la enfermedad se propague

-no! -exclame casi a un grito -si voy a morir quiero hacerlo en Lakewood, con ustedes a mi lado, con el beso de mis madres, con el abrazo y la bendición de Edward, con Annie dándome ánimos..., no quiero pasar mis últimos días encerrada -un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, no iba a morir así, quería a mi familia a mi lado, para saber que al menos fui amada.

-hablare con los doctores para que sepan que estas en control en Chicago..., yo tampoco quiero que estés lejos de nosotros

-me prometes algo?

-claro que si gatita

-al igual que Tony quiero que huyas para que 13 no los encuentre, que seas feliz, que luches por lo que quieres, pero te voy a pedir algo más.., cuida de Annie, cuídala, es como mi hermana, ella es frágil y sensible..., hazla feliz

-Candy yo...

-sé que será difícil al principio..., pero he visto como ustedes dos se miran, esas sonrisas que se dedican, ustedes merecen estar juntos. Prométeme que estarás con Annie cuando yo haya partido.

Tome su mano y la apreté con fuerza, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, no sabía que decir, pero confiaba que al menos pudiese ser su amigo, no quería que mi querida Annie viviese un infierno, quería que todos fuesen felices, a costa de mi infelicidad.

-lo haré Candy..., cuidare a Annie

-gracias -susurre. Un ataque de tos me hace levantarme de la cama a horcadas y buscar un pañuelo en la mesa junto mío, me tape la boca para toser, cuando me calme retire el pañuelo, había sangre.

-está avanzando... -susurro Archie viéndome horrorizado. Yo no pude evitar llorar al verme así, donde había quedado la Candy alegre? Que había pasado con ella? Tony entro a través de la puerta y vi su rostro cansado.

-ya podemos irnos -susurro

Había escampado después de mucho rato, decidimos ir a caminar a Central Park, al menos podría respirar un poco de aire fresco. Allí le contamos a Archie lo que nos dijo la tan Susana, él tampoco lo creía.

-..-pero no les dijo nada acerca de qué es?

-no..., estaba enfrascada era en Damián, que él tenía que guiar a alguien

-y ese alguien puede ser Terrence?

-no lo sé! -dije colocando mis manos en la cabeza -es una locura total todo esto y las cosas que ella decía, que el accidente del acantilado era una iniciación, pero iniciación de qué?

-también hablaba mucho acerca de Damián era el mismísimo demonio, lo estoy empezando a considerar

-que ese chico es malo? Lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi, él no es bueno

-chicos debo decirles algo..., Edward me escribió

-te escribió? Qué bueno

-pero me dijo algo que me dejo consternada..., Winchester escapo de San Pablo

-cómo dices? -gritaron ambos -como lo hizo y donde esta?

-nadie lo sabe..., Terry esta en San Pablo aun

-es mejor que se quede encerrado, pero me dejaste con un feo palpito en el corazón Candy..., después de escuchar a esa tipa no creo poder descansar bien -articulo Tony con su mano en el pecho. Yo tampoco iba a poder descansar después de estas cosas.

Regresamos a Chicago un día después de estar en la gran manzana, me hicieron nuevos estudios para saber cuan grave era mi enfermedad, no fueron buenas noticias, mi estado se agravaba, mis defensas estaban por el suelo, y la medicina moderna no me podía ayudar.

Por las mañanas me veía delante del espejo, me quitaba la bata y admiraba mi cuerpo desnudo, estaba irreconocible, podía admirar mis huesos bajo la blanquecina piel, las cicatrices de los ataques de 13 adornaban mis brazos, mis ojos verdes estaban hundidos tras esa sombra de color malva debajo de mis ojos, mis pecas..., esas de las que Terry tanto se burlaba se acentuaban, mis labios resecos, estaba consumiéndome, y que podía hacer yo? Nada..., solo verme morir lentamente sin poder gritarle a la vida porque me hacía esto?

Un toque a la puerta me distrajo, recogí la bata del suelo y me la puse, tome también un pañuelo para taparme la boca, corrí a abrir la puerta

-Patty..., que sucede?

-amiga..., debo irme, a casa

-no regresaras a San Pablo, es peligroso

-no..., no volveré a ese lugar..., viviré con mi abuela Martha, papá cree que un tiempo con ella me hará reflexionar muchas cosas, y..., podre olvidar a Stear

-no lo puedes olvidar..., eso sería como volver a matarlo.

Se acercó a mí y rompió a llorar con fuerza

-Candy lo extraño! Lo extraño mucho..., siento que mi corazón no puede latir si no es con el

-tranquila..., el ahora descansa, el no sufre mas

-pero seguirá amándome?

-Patty -acaricie su cabello con mi mano libre -los amantes jamás se olvidan, su amor es puro, frágil, su amor no se desvanece con el tiempo, es libre como el viento, además..., no es necesario ver a Stear para saber que está vivo

-porque lo dices?

-porque él vive aquí -señale su pecho -vive en el corazón de las personas que lo amaron, y algún día, cuando envejezcas sabrás que el aun esta allí, que te susurrara al oído sus canciones españolas y te hablara de sus inventos locos, estará allí para siempre.

Ella volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, quisiera poder sentirme fuerte para todos, pero no podía mas, rompí a llorar con ella, a pesar de todo era más fuerte que yo, su amor por Stear ola hacia ser así, beso mi frente y me miro

-estaré rezando por ti Candy..., para que te cures

-Patty sabes que...

-no me importa lo que digan los doctores, las segundas opiniones, Dios obrara en ti, él y el amor tan grande que nos tiene, él no quiere que muramos..., él quiere la vida eterna para nosotros, para todos

-y en el morir..., en el morir esta la vida -susurre uno de los pasajes que Edward citaba en sus sermones dominicales, nadie quiere morir, pero nadie es eterno en el mundo, todo tiene su comienzo, y su final, y pronto llegaría el mío, y estaba decidida a esperarlo con la frente en alto.

-adiós Candy..., te quiero amiga

-y yo a ti Patty -la morena salió del cuarto esbozando una mediana sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no sonreía, la vi irse a través de mi ventana, la casi amante de Stear se iba, esperaba que tuviese un futuro prometedor. Que reencontrase la felicidad y que Stear fuese ese que viviese en su corazón y le enseñase a ser fuerte.

Por la noche como siempre Dorothy iba a revisarme, y a dejarme una bandeja con comida, no había querido salir más del cuarto desde que llegamos de Nueva York, quería mantener a la familia sana y salva de mí. Fijaba mi vista a las estrellas y recordaba a Terry, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa torcida, sus ironías, su sarcasmo, todo lo que hacía de el un hombre perfecto, o al menos para mí lo es, perfecto y nadie sería capaz e igualarlo.

-Terry... -susurre su nombre -espero que sepas perdonar lo que te hice..., no quería hacerte sufrir, pero..., donde quiera que estés quiero decirte que te amo, y estarás en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo.

No me importa lo que diga la gente acerca de él, Terry es bueno, amable, dulce y sincero, jamás sería capaz de hacer tales crueldades de las cuales se les acusa. Con toda razón él hablaba acerca de las dos vidas que uno posee, la propia y la que la sociedad inventa, y yo creía en la suya.

El reloj sonó, dando la hora de dormir, respire hondo, aunque doloroso, el dolor es una muestra de que aún viva, eso ha de ser bueno, me tumbe en la cama y mire al techo por largo rato, ¿que se sentirá flotar? Era mi pregunta, bueno, Terry me hacía flotar cada vez que me besaba, Tony con su risa y su dulzura. Pero era diferente, flotar del levantar los pies del suelo y alejarte de este. Volar y perderte.

Toda clase de imágenes se formaron en mis sueños, Elizabeth sentada en una silla con sus rizos cayendo en cascada en su rostro, Terry alzando su mano y esta estaba manchada en sangre completamente, el camafeo como siempre formo parte de mis sueños, pero estaba en las manos de alguien, acercándose a una puerta, pared o no sé qué diablos era...

_No es solo una llave_

Esa frase era una incógnita para mi "no es solo una llave" que significa, otra imagen se formó en mi mente, la muñeca con la que me encontraron aquel día nevado, estaba en las manos de Edward, era como si me la estuviese entregando, su sonrisa franca como siempre, y tras él esa sombra, tras el 13, grite, grite con fuerzas para que se volteara y se salvara, pero no lo hizo, el cayó al suelo pálido y sin vida, la sombra había cobrado contextura humana, no le veía su rostro por la maraña de cabellos que le cubría, pero su mano pálida y fría se dirigía a mí, me tomo del cuello con fuerza y me iba a matar hasta que...

-Dios! -desperté de esa horrible pesadilla en medio de la noche, el sudor frio recorría mi cuerpo, no sabía que hacer -Tony..., Tony por favor ven aquí!

Gracias a Dios su habitación estaba frente a la mí, me escucho y corrió a mi llamado, me abrazo y beso mi frente

-estas sudando frió de nuevo pequeña

-tuve una pesadilla..., visión o como sea

-no han cedido aun?

-no..., no y eso no es buena señal..., pero..., fue tan real, y había algo que no concordaba "no es solo una llave"

-a que crees que se refiera?

-no lo sé..., en todos los sueños el camafeo está presente.

-recuerda que el camafeo ha sido la principal pista desde que empezamos

-el símbolo de la rosa en la cruz, la inicial y las gemas..., debe de haber un significado en eso

-recuerda que Stear y Patty dijeron que se trataba de que guardaba algo

-si pero que es lo que guarda? Ya hemos agotado todos los recursos necesarios, Archie tiene razón, estamos en cero

-no pierdas la fe pecosa

-"solo tu fe te puede salvar"..., eso dice Edward

-lo extraño

-yo también -ambos callamos y no articulamos ni una sola palabra -como es que llegamos a este punto?

-tal vez si nos hubiésemos negado a ir a San Pablo todo fuese sido diferente

-si..., pero jamás hubiésemos conocido a Patty, a Edward, a Nikolay, a Claudia

-espero que este bien..., a decir verdad me agrada..., y mucho

-sí, ha sufrido mucho, merece vivir, ella no merecía ser castigada de esa manera

-crees que haya despertado?

-no lo sé..., solo espero que sí.

-lo extrañas también?..., a Terrence

-sí.., todas las noches sueño con él, y veo su rostro, le dije tantas cosas que lo hirieron

-qué quiso decir la tal Susana con eso de que no puede llorar?

-bueno..., el me confeso que no puede llorar, prácticamente desde lo de su madre..., la asesinaron frente a él.

-oh por amor a Dios -se tapó la boca sorprendido -pobre, no debió ser fácil.

-pero como descarga su furia? Sus tristezas? Eso no es vivir, no quiero que siga viviendo así

-escucha Candy..., tomaste la decisión de dejarle, ya no puedes hacer nada, tal vez en un futuro él ni se acuerde de nuestra existencia

-el primer amor es algo que jamás se olvida Tony -acaricie su mejilla y me refleje en sus profundos ojos azules, el medio esbozo una sonrisa.

-Candy..., quiero hacerte feliz, y por eso...-

-no empieces de nuevo con lo del...-

-vamos al Hogar de Ponny mañana! -Whoa! No pensé que fuese a decir eso -claro si tú quieres?

-Anthony Brown..., sabes que daría lo que fuese por estar con mis madres otra vez, quiero verlas, abrazarlas y decirles lo mucho que las amo.

-entonces esta dicho, partiremos en la mañana.

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, él estaba tratando de subirme los ánimos de cualquier forma posible.

-ve a dormir entonces

-tú también..., trata de descansar que mañana será ajetreado

-si..., Tony! -grite su nombre, haciendo que el volteara -gracias por estar conmigo cuando más lo necesito.

-siempre estaré contigo Candy, en las buenas y en las malas..., te quiero mucho

-y yo a ti -cerro la puerta, dejándome sola, suspire y volví a mirar a la ventana, la luna plateada, cerré los ojos y refleje el rostro de Terry en ella, me volví a quedar dormida imaginándomelo allí junto a mí, besando mi frente y haciéndome sentir segura.

El sol había tocado el alba, lo sentía, ese delicioso calor típico de Chicago lo sentía desde la punta de la cabeza, me revolví entre las sabanas y sentía que no estaba sola..., espera! No estaba sola, sentía esa linda sensación de calor junto a mí, esa que él me producía, desperté abruptamente y no había nada! Era imposible eso..., lo sentí, sentía Terry junto a mí..., no puede ser.

Me levante corriendo, busque por toda la habitación, salí al pasillo apresurada, el miedo y la emoción estaba presente en mi cara, no era posible que el estuviese aquí. Entonces me detuve, capte que era mi imaginación que me hacía pasar estos malos ratos..., Terry no estaba aquí. Me apoye de una pared y me pase la mano por mis rizos, tenía esa vaga esperanza de que todos mis delirios fuesen realidad.

-Candy..., estas despierta! -dijo Dorothy con una mediana sonrisa

-sí.., es que creí ver..., algo

-descuide, los jóvenes ya están despiertos, y aguardan por usted para partir al Hogar de Ponny

-genial -masculle -ya..., ya voy a cambiar.

Trate de quitar las telarañas de mi mente, aunque así lo quisiera no iba a poder ser, solo debía afrontar la realidad y listo! Se acabó todo. Me bañe rápidamente y busque mi ropa, aquel viejo pero hermoso vestido rojo, me lo puse y me peine mis rizos aprovechando que aún estaba húmedos, mi rostro estaba muy demacrado, ni la señorita Ponny ni la hermana María debían de verme así, me coloque de todo en el rostro para que por lo menos se notara un poco de color, me coloque la bufanda para que tapara mi boca y salí, veía el sol después de muchos días.

-hola..., -salude a los chicos, quienes estaban en la cocina acabando de arreglar las cosa para nuestra partida

-Whoa..., lo que hace el maquillaje -trato de bromear Tony, pero recibió una mirada fulminante por parte mía y de Archie. El al ver nuestros rostros borro su sonrisa y tomo la pequeña canasta y una mochila a su hombro -vámonos..., el coche nos aguarda y hay que pasar por Annie.

A decir verdad tenía muchas ganas de regresar al Hogar de Ponny, allí existía la paz que mi alma necesitaba, el sosiego todo lo bueno que me ayudaba a recuperarme de estos malos ratos, sin Annie a mi lado en cualquier momento rompería a llorar y quien quita que a hacer una locura. Durante el trayecto recordé a aquella niña rubia que estaba emocionada por tener familia, que fue capaz de irse sola del orfanato a casa de la familia que la había acogido, de pelearse la primera vez con un par de hermanos odiosos, cuando conocí a Tony en el portal, a Archie en el lago, a Stear, a Albert, todos esos momentos son imágenes sombrías que difícilmente puedan ser lo que fueron una vez. Delante mío diviso a aquella colina en la que me cansaba de subir y bajar infinidades de veces, el padre Árbol recibiéndome con sus anchas raíces y la casona visualizándose..., estaba en casa.

-llegamos al Hogar de Ponny! -exclamo Annie con alegría, vi como Archie tomo su mano con fuerza, y de como esta se estremecía con la presencia de aquel castaño, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-oohh! Por amor al cielo mis niñas! Están aquí -las lágrimas de la hermana María eran de felicidad, nos estrechó a Annie y a mí a su pecho y nos abrazaba con fuerza -están tan hermosas..., todas unas damas de sociedad

-gracias hermana María -exclamo Annie aferrándose más a ella -y la señorita Ponny?

-ella está en la oficina... te imaginaras que ya hay niños que compiten contra Candy

No pude evitar reírme por el comentario, Annie salió corriendo a buscar a la mujer y vi como los chicos jugaban con el resto de los niños del orfanato

-Candy..., mi niña estas bien? -hay no..., no sabía que decirle, no quiero herirle a ella ni a la señorita Ponny

-bueno yo..., he estado algo enferma eso es todo

-mi niña..., lamento mucho lo de Stear

-gracias hermana María -corrí a abrazarla, sentir ese amor de madre que ella me había dado desde que nací, solloce en sus hombros -y..., como han estado? Veo que el Hogar está cada vez más grande

-si..., hemos recibido donaciones del señor Briggter y extrañamente han venido cheques a nuestro nombre, del Emporio Andley

-como dice?

-si..., hay alguien muy generoso en tu familia, aunque..., por lo visto está en la sangre de todos ellos.

Voltee y vi a Archie jugando con los niños, se le veía feliz después de tanto tiempo, bien dicen que los niños tienen algo que le regresa el alma a las personas y Tony, él estaba encantado también, se sentó en el suelo con un grupo de niños y empezó a relatarles historias, alguien tiro de mi vestido y vi a una niña castaña de ojos azules

-oh Candy..., ella es Mercedes, nuestra nueva niña, la abandonaron aquí hacia seis meses

-cómo fue que...-

-su madre falleció y su padre no quería hacerse cargo de ella, así que simplemente la dejo aquí

-oh Dios -me agache a la altura de la niña y vi sus intensos ojos azules -Hola Mercedes

-hola..., estas enferma?

-un poquito linda -respondí, hasta esa niña noto que estaba mal, mi voz estaba ronca

-mi mami empezó un día a toser sangre, y después su voz se puso como la tuya, un día le dolió el pecho y me dijo que se iba a ir a cielo a cuidarme

-y lo está..., por eso te ha dejado con estas maravillosas mujeres que te van a querer mucho, y algún día vendrán unos padres a buscar a una linda niña como tu

-tú crees?

-completamente segura de ello, mira ves a aquel rubio guapo?, está contando historias, ve a escucharle

-si... -la niña salió corriendo hacia Tony, quien la recibió con una sonrisa, yo no dije más nada, solo lo mire.

-Candy? Candy mi niña has vuelto! -una voz amable y pacifica llama mi atención, volteo y estaba mi segunda madre, la señorita Ponny. Yo me lance a abrazarla, casi la tumbe, pero estaba tan feliz de verla, la extrañaba con el alma, mis lágrimas empezaron a correr, y no quería eso

-mi niña porque lloras?

-por..., por nada es que..., es que las eche mucho de menos a las dos -rodee a las dos mujeres con mis brazos, la señorita Ponny acaricio mi espalda

-nosotras también te extrañamos mi ángel -alce la mirada y vi los ojos de la anciana -que te pasa? No tienes buen semblante

-no es nada..., y.., y Annie que se hizo?

-está en la cocina. Ella tiene muy buena mano, será una buena esposa cuando se case

-si..., -susurre -podemos..., podemos comer? Me muero de hambre

-claro, ya Annie está acabando, a comer todos! -llamo la hermana María, por mí no hubo problema. La alegría y la vida corría en el lugar, los niños corría, gritaban, era el paraíso en la tierra, Tony y Archie no se despegaban de aquellos niños, si fuese por mi me revolcara en el suelo para sentir la húmeda y rica tierra de mi hogar.

Después de almorzar y jugar un rato corrí a la Colina de Ponny, la que me siempre me daba esa paz que tanto necesitaba, corrí descalzo, di vueltas en mi misma, dejando que mi cabello se alborotara, quería sentirme libre de la opresión que estaba en mi pecho, de las maldiciones que cubrían mi familia. Me preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese hecho caso a Terry y a Nikolay? Si hubiese abandonado el apellido Andley...

-en que piensas mi pequeña? -asomo la mirada y la hermana María esta frente mío

-en nada...

-sabes que es malo mentir verdad Candy?

-s...si -masculle -bueno yo..., yo...

-no me has dicho toda la verdad, que está pasando en tu hogar adoptivo

¿Qué le iba a decir? No iba a lanzarle de sopetón que iba a morir, sería demasiado cruel, respire dolorosamente y le mire

-después de la muerte de Stear las cosas han cambiado, la tía abuela cada vez está más pendiente de nosotros y bueno..., desde que me enferme, ha estado muy pendiente de mi

-creí que no le agradabas

-yo también pero..., se ha comportado tan bien conmigo y los chicos, ella nos mandara a..., a Suiza

-Suiza? Candy los mandara lejos, no te veremos por un tiempo

-es solo para..., para olvidarnos de todo esto.., para salir de la boca de la gente -me abrace de mis rodillas, estaba mintiéndole a ella también, así como lo hice con Terry

-mi niña..., quisiera tenerte junto conmigo para curar tu dolor -de su rostro rodaron un par de lágrimas, me recosté en su regazo y ella empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

-no se preocupe..., recordare este lugar cada día, sus montañas, el lago Michigan, nada se comparara a este lugar

-el hogar está en el corazón Candy, sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras, siempre serás bienvenida aquí, Anthony y Archie pueden venir también..., el amor puede curar todas las heridas del alma.

-puedo pedirle un último favor.., antes de irme?

-claro mi niña..., lo que quieras

-aún tiene la muñeca con la que me encontraron aquella noche?

-si

-podría entregármela? Quiero tener algo de mi infancia, de este lugar precioso

-claro, es tuya, es quizás lo último que tus padres te hayan dejado. Y quiero que en esa muñeca plasmes todos tus bellos recuerdos, como los de la infancia. La infancia que es aquel mundo en el que la muerte no es capaz de llegar y la esperanza es plena.

Me lance a su cuello y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, volví a tener 10 años, volví a ser una niña, si le decía la verdad sufriría, y no quería que ella y la señorita Ponny sufrieran por mí.

-hermana María..., las extrañare mucho..., las amo.

-nosotras también.

Aunque me doliese era mejor que me recordaran así, no les diría nada a ellas tampoco, era mejor una mentira piadosa que una cruel verdad. Me quede tendida a sus brazos, donde sabía que mi dolor se podía apaciguar, que los demonios internos callarían, me llevaría un dulce recuerdo que para mí sería la eternidad, al menos el dolor no sería tan grande. Al menos el amor era la verdadera cura para todo, el amor es puro, es benigno, todo lo tolera, todo lo soporta, no envidia, todo lo sufre, es capaz de eso y mucho más.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el capi 27, tres capítulos y el Epilogo…, es lo que le quedan a esta terrorífica y romántica historia, en donde el bien al final de todo triunfara sobre el mal.<strong>

**¿Vieron Amanecer II? ¿Les gusto? Yo sé que sí, de seguro sufrieron cuando mataron a Carlisle y a Jasper, muchas empezaremos a apreciarlos más, pero gozaron como mataron a Aro, estaba cagadisimo hahahahaha, excelente historia. Nos estamos leyendo chicas, sus sugerencias serian de gran ayuda también…, se les quiere**


	28. El Patriarca

**CHAPTER 28**

**El Patriarca.**

* * *

><p>No puedo explicar lo maravilloso que fue estar con mis madres y mis amigos juntos, fue algo excelente, pero me sentí mal al tener que mentirles a todos acerca de lo que estaba viviendo, y no poder decirles que esta quizás era la última vez que me iban a ver. Pero al menos pude verles y decirles cuanto las amaba, y era hora de regresar, tal vez la próxima vez que ellas sepan de mí ya esté muerta. Pasamos la noche en la casona, yo por supuesto pedí un cuarto aparte, no quería acabar siendo un riesgo para los demás, sería una tragedia que más personas muriesen por culpa mía, no lo quería.<p>

Como todas las noches Terry estaba en mis pensamientos, no me lo sacaba de la mente ni del alma, el tenia razón el día que se despidió de mí, jamás me iba a dejar sola, ni en esta ni en otra vida, seriamos uno.

En la mañana me levante, me arregle y tome mis medicinas sin que las mujeres y los niños se diesen cuenta, este secreto era preciado para mí, después del desayuno, fuimos a jugar con los niños, ellos eran divertidos, luego tuve una larga charla con Annie me dispuse a ayudar a mis madres a buscar mi tesoro. La muñeca con la que me abandonaron.

-..-por aquí hermana María..., entre esas cajas debe estar -señalaba la señorita Ponny a la religiosa, ella al enterarse de mi "supuesta" ida a Suiza se entristeció, pero acepto por lo menos entregarme mi muñeca, mi único recuerdo.

-aquí esta! -respondió satisfactoriamente la mujer, saco entre sus manos una pequeña y descolorida muñeca de trapo, con el cabello rojo que al frente decía "_Candy_" de allí fue de dónde sacaron mi nombre, tal vez me iba a llamar así..., o quizás no -si quieres puedo arreglártela, se está descosiendo su vestidito

-no..., así está bien -tome la muñeca entre mis manos y la abrace con fuerza. La señorita Ponny me abrazo y me entrego una medallita, sencilla, no era de valor económico, pero sentimental valía todo los millones del mundo, todas las riquezas por existir, con lagrimas observe la medallita que destellaba un brillo que proporcionaba paz a mi alma y una alegría inmensurable, recordé esos días en que Annie, los demás niños y yo estábamos en misa dominical esperando ser adoptados, una frase que la hermana María siempre nos recordaba, alce mi mirada a la cruz de madera que estaba en el marco de la puerta y susurre:

-"Recuerda mi niño, la cruz sin inocencia es sólo hierro"

-así es mi pequeña -la anciana beso mi frente con cariño, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas -que Dios te Bendiga siempre mi niña, aquí te estaremos esperando siempre con los brazos abiertos.

-gracias..., gracias por ser las mejores madres del mundo, y por jamás desampararme

-eso nunca..., -mascullo la señorita Ponny, ahora date prisa, ya te deben de estar esperando

-les escribiré..., las veces que pueda, las amo con locura a las dos!

-igual nosotras Candy -respondió la hermana María.

Cerré la puerta y suspire, esta había sido la parte más difícil de todas, pero estaba superada, podía morir en paz, aferre la muñeca a mi pecho y mire su rostro de trapo, esboce una pequeña sonrisa al verla, me volví a ver a mi misma.

-Candy..., ven aquí hermana -la voz de Annie me distrajo completamente, me esperaba en la esquina de la que alguna vez fue nuestra habitación. Allí me enfrento.

-porque lo haces?

-hacer que Annie?

-mentirle a todos para dejarlos en paz?

-sabes que es lo mejor

-no! No lo es! Es una crueldad, prefieres que se enteren el día en que...

-entiéndeme Annie! -la mire a sus orbes azules -tú no eres la que va a morir..., quiero que todos sean felices, y no quiero tristeza y dolor

-te estas apartando, encerrándote en tu soledad, eso no es bueno.

-ambas nacimos solas..., ese sentimiento nos acompañó desde siempre..., amiga -le tome por los hombros, me vi fuerte en ese momento -se feliz! Hay personas que se matan la vida trabajando y haciendo tesoros pero olvidan que lo más importante es vivir, tú tienes la oportunidad, aprovéchala

-no..., no soy tan valiente como tu

-esto no tiene que ver con valentía! Se trata de hacer las cosas diferentes! De lograr lo que quieres sin depender de nada ni de nadie, se feliz por nuestra hermandad Annie

-así lo hare Candy -me abrazo fuertemente

-además..., conozco a alguien que quizás necesite a una chica timida que lo represente

-Archie? Pero somos tan diferentes

-eso no importa! Los opuestos se atraen, y a pesar de todo se que lograran estar juntos, aunque sea como amigos

-lo intentare... -la bocina de un coche nos alerta, debiamos irnos, ademas debiamos de llevar a Annie a su casa.

Salimos a ser despedidos por los niños y las mujeres encargadas de la casona, mire al cielo y cerre mis ojos, agunte las lagrimas. Adios Hogar de Ponny, adios a todos, adios tierna infancia.

Sin soltar la muñeca y con el rostro serio mire a mis madres y me despedi con una mano de ellas, Tony, Archie y Annie me miraban sin hacer mueca alguna, era obvio que ninguno queria hablar, que bueno, yo tampoco queria articular palabra alguna. Era cerca de mediodia cuando partimos, el sol era testigo de mi despedida.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de los Briggter a dejar a mi amiga, me despedi de ella como aquella vez que la adoptaron, como la vez que crei que no nos veriamos mas despues de aquella carta haciendo mencion de que no nos escribiesemos mas. Ella volteo y me miro con sus ojos azules, habia esperanza, una sonrisa que jamas olvidaria, y una promesa que cumpliria hasta el final, siempre seriamos las mejores amigas y seriamos como hermanas. Ni la muerte podria superar eso.

Hicimos una parada para cambiar una llanta, Archie ayudo al chofer mientras que yo me dispuse a descansar al pie de un arbol, mis coletas se enredaban con la brisa calida, el sol me calentaba la piel, era delicioso sentirme asi.

-Candy... -se acercó Tony a mí -porque lo hiciste?

-hacer qué?

-no decirles a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María acerca de tu enfermedad?

-no quiero que sufran más por ti, es mejor.

-no es bueno que lleves todo el peso tu sola! -alzo la voz con molestia

-es mi enfermedad, mi responsabilidad

-así no son las cosas, las personas necesitan apoyo de sus seres queridos, no aferrarse a esa soledad en la que insistes

-pero solo así evitare que se enfermen -me abrace a mí misma, y derrame lágrimas, en ese momento Tony me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazo, beso mi cabello y lo olfateo

-tú con solo sonreír puedes incluso espantar a la muerte

-Anthony... -masculle su nombre completo

-no quiero que la soledad me arrebate a mi dulce Candy, a la especie más extraña y hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y que gracias a ella estoy vivo.

A veces hay que tomar decisiones que podrían aminorar el dolor, aunque no lo curen completamente podrían hacer un cambio drástico, me refleje en los ojos celestes de Tony, acaricie su mejilla y esboce una sonrisa

-acepto...

-aceptas que pequeña?

-tu propuesta..., ser tu esposa, Anthony

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, una lagrima rodo por sus ojos, me levanto del suelo y me hizo girar en los aires

-me haces tan feliz pequeña! -lloro en mis hombros de felicidad, yo también llore, pero sabía que jamás iba a ser lo mismo, lo quería pero no como antes, pero al menos sabía que no iba a estar sola, que él iba a estar conmigo, que sabía mis secretos e incluso que a quien amaba era a Terry, pero le debo mucho a él, y su felicidad era importante para mí.

Llegamos muy tarde a Lakewood, y un aguacero iba a caer, resople, aunque a decir verdad extrañaba la lluvia, me recordaba a Londres tanto, el chofer se despidió de nosotros perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Los tres entramos a la mansión y gobernaba una profunda soledad.

-hola!..., Dorothy? -llamo Archie, pero nadie contesto -que extraño

-Dorothyyy! Maryyy! Queneee! -grite yo tratando de que alguien de la casa respondiese, pero no había nadie. Ahora si me estaba asustando.

-vengan tal vez estén en la cocina -sugirió Archie, los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina y estaba vacía, había una nota en el refrigerador, mi primo frunció el ceño -al parecer tuvieron que partir a Chicago urgente, el Tío Abuelo William..., lo ordeno

-que el que? -mascullamos Tony y yo sorprendidos -porque?

-les dio unos días libres, o al menos eso es lo que dice aquí, orden para todo el personal de servicio

-fantástico, nos quedaremos solos varios días -farfullo Tony sentándose en el mesón, sus ojos se fijaron en una tetera que estaba junto a él, poso su mano en esta, allí jadeo -está caliente!

-que dices?

-la tetera! Esta caliente

-es imposible -me acerque y la toque, era cierto -hay alguien más aquí...

De repente las luces se apagaron, para mí no era buena señal, para nada

-demonios -fue lo que mascullo Archie acercándose mas a nosotros -debemos ir a investigar

-a no..., ni loco me paseare en un sitio más viejo que el propio Matusalén y menos con esta oscuridad

-oh vamos Tony..., no seas gallina, rápido busquen unas linternas o algo.

Esculcamos en varios sitios de la cocina y hallamos unas linternas que nos podrían ayudar a ver mejor, pero por mi parte ni las linternas nos ayudarían, recordé a 13, quien aprovechaba la oscuridad para hacernos daño, ahora si entendí lo que dijo esa Susana, usa la oscuridad para hacerse ver y apoderarse de nosotros.

Recorrimos todos los rincones de la casa, hasta que llegamos a uno en el que jamás creímos que entraríamos, mire hacia la puerta y logre leer **William A. Andley**, era el sitio que no habíamos registrado

-debe estar cerrado -dije tocando la puerta, pero Tony giro la perilla y la empujo

-o no... -estaba abierta, era imposible, los tres nos armamos de valor y entramos, era una oficina muy bonita, a pesar de la oscuridad se podía admirar la elegancia, típico de los Andley

-bien..., ya registramos todo, y no hay nadie -me queje apoyándome en el escritorio, en ese momento llega la luz

-genial..., al menos sabemos que estamos a salvo -exclama Archie soltando la linterna en la mesa, pero aun tenía muchas explicaciones en mi mente

-chicos..., porque creen que no se haya aparecido?

-quien gatita?

-el tío abuelo William, que le impide darnos la cara

-podría ser el orgullo -brama Tony acercándose a la extensa biblioteca -eso ha de ser

-no lo sé..., ha de haber algo mas -en ese momento siento como mi pecho empieza con una sensación que quemazón que me molesta, no me lo aguanto -Dios..., me quema, me quema!

-que es lo que te pasa Candy!? -Archie se acerca a mí y me empieza a masajear la espalda

-no lo sé..., creo que..., Aaahh!

Rápidamente mis manos cobraron vida y se dirigieron a mi vestido, ¿porque me quemaba tanto? Saque lo que creía era el responsable de esa sensación, no fue necesario ni siquiera dudarlo, brillaba con gran intensidad, desplegaba luz.

-el camafeo! Que es esto? -fue lo que dijo Tony al ver a la joya brillar de esa manera, después volvió a ser lo que era, y en ese momento quedo tan fina como si le hubiesen dado un pulidazo

-ahora sí que nos volvimos locos..., desde un principio sabíamos que esta cosa era extraña

-si pero si era tan extraña porque la Tía Abuela me lo dio?

-no lo sé..., respaldarlo? -gire a ver a Archie, quien tenía expresión seria, algo se encendió en mi mente, ella no quería que estuviese en casa, y todas las visiones empezaron al usarlo, no era una joya cualquiera

-eres un genio Archie!

Salí de la oficina rápidamente para ir a mi cuarto, entre mis cosas estaban los restos de la cajita de música y en un cofre aparte con la inicial de nuestra familia saque un pedazo de pergamino, el que Edward nos tradujo

-porque saliste así pecosa?

-recuerdas esto verdad?

-es lo que Edward tradujo, y decía

"en el nombre de Dios abrasé esta puerta"

-crees que de alguna manera nos esté ayudando a guiar a una puerta?

-pues no lo sé..., analice y.., y todo empezó al ponerme el camafeo, la primera visión se trató de nosotros y un hombre rubio, en todas las visiones había algo que representaba a la familia, es por nosotros..., y el camafeo es una clave que nos guiara a descubrir el secreto de la familia Andley..., habrá que hacer el intento, tal vez sea lo último para salir de esta pesadilla -me senté en mi cama con las manos en la cabeza, esto era frustrante

-descuida, lo resolveremos, ahora deberíamos dormir

-no creo que pueda hacerlo

-lo harás mi amor -el quería besar mis labios pero los aparte, haciendo que me besara en la mejilla, su rostro mostro tristeza, el sabía que no lo amaba como amo a Terry -le diré a Archie que se vaya a acostar

-está bien

Mire entre mis manos la joya resplandeciente, así que todo este tiempo ella era la que nos hacía ver cosas extrañas, porque no lo pensé antes? Ya decía que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad

_-estas cerca..._

La voz de nuevo en mi mente, ¿porque Elizabeth no me dejaba en paz? ¿Que era yo de importante para ella para que siguiera hablándome? Desisti y me fui a dar un baño para después lanzarme a dormir, mire a un lado mío una jarra de agua con un jarabe, rodé los ojos, me pare un bebí una cucharada del asqueroso medicamento, respire y me volví a acostar, había sido un día pesado y necesitaba descansar, pero habíamos dado un paso muy grande hoy.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos los tres en la misma soledad, por mi parte yo no quería salir de aquella oficina, allí estaba ese secreto que se guardaba tan celosamente.

-te van a salir raíces aquí gatita -me respondió Archie mirando la extensa biblioteca

-estoy tratando de ver si hay algo que nos diga de una vez que es lo que oculta la familia Andley -me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar en el centro del lugar -ya revise los libros, los archivos, debajo de la alfombra y nada

-pues estoy pensando igual que tu..., ese secreto esta aquí, y lo vamos a encontrar

-hola familia! -entro Tony por la puerta -sabía que iban a estar aquí

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente para después mirar a Archie

-alguna novedad?

-no..., solo que hay demasiados libros para que un anciano lea

-a decir verdad si es extraño..., extraño, Candy acércate

No entendía que era lo que planeaba Tony, me acerque a él, quien a su vez agarro a Archie

-que paso?

-miren los libros como están..., sus lomos están maltratados

-y que pasa con ello?

-a menos que el Titanic haya pasado por nuestra casa yo diría que estas son marcas de roce...

-quieres decir que...

-la susodicha puerta esta detrás de esto..., ayúdenme a empujar

Los tres tomamos la enorme biblioteca y empezamos a empujarla, pesaba como mil diablos, al final la dejamos caer al suelo, provocando gran estruendo y levantando mucho polvo. Justo como Tony lo había dicho..., una puerta

-que gran escondite no? -mascullo Archie jadeando por el esfuerzo

-si..., ahora qué?

-miren, es el emblema de los Andley -allí estaba, la hermosa letra A adornando la parte principal de la puerta, la cual parecía pulida a mano, una abertura del tamaño de un durazno estaba en la parte inferior del emblema.

-bien..., ahora como entramos? -pregunte yo

-podríamos usar explosivos

-qué? Tienes explosivos...?

-no son míos..., eran de Stear, para sus inventos -respondió cabizbajo Archie

-no los uses! Déjalos en su lugar, averiguaremos como abrir esto -intervino Tony tocando la puerta por todos lados, buscando un punto hueco.

-no creo que esa sea la solución Tony -dijo Archie..., solo usemos la cabeza

_-Llave..._

-Elizabeth?! -grito Archie -que llave?

Volvió a escucharse solo el silencio, nada más, por mi mente pasaron las imágenes de nuevo, la del camafeo en las manos de alguien dirigiéndose a algún sitio

-no es solo una llave! -susurre mientras me quitaba la joya del cuello, la alce y capte todo -Archie...

El tomo la joya y detallo la puerta, si era una llave también, necesitaba un sitio donde encajase

-allí..., mira -señalo Tony. Lentamente insertamos la joya, presionando con algo de fuerza, pareció escucharse un crack! Y una nube de polvo callo de la puerta y después..., nada

-porque no se abrió? -pregunte anonadada

-no lo sé..., tal vez falto algo

-como una contraseña -agrego Tony. Gire a verlo al igual que Archie, él se acercó y puso su mano en la puerta -en el nombre de Dios..., abrese esta puerta.

Sorprendentemente la biblioteca empezó a temblar, espantándonos a los tres, miramos la puerta y esta se deslizo en medio de los estantes, rápidamente antes de que se pasara completamente quite el camafeo y lo apreté entre mis manos. Conque una llave y una clave, tremendas sorpresas las de nosotros al ver como se abría un gran espacio tras esa pared y que varias antorchas encendidas mostraran un pasillo secreto.

-whoa..., esto en verdad me asusta

-a mi también..., vengan -Archie dio un paso para adentrarse a ese pasadizo -una corriente de aire, esto debe de llegar a un lugar.

-estás loco Archie! Que podemos encontrar allí dentro?

-lo que pueda ayudarnos, no sean cobardes y acompáñenme.

Definitivamente el tenia voluntad, Tony me sujeto del brazo y me dirigió en medio del camino que se había abierto a nosotros tres, realmente era una locura lo que estábamos viviendo, había un pasadizo secreto en nuestra propia casa, ¿la Tía Abuela sabrá de esto? O es que este es uno de tantos secretos que aún nos quedan por descubrir.

Caminamos por unos cinco minutos hasta toparnos con una puerta de madera, a la que solo hubo que darle un empujón, estaba abierta, lo que vimos tras esta nos dejó fríos. Una gran oficina de estaba de color marfil con una extensa biblioteca, un escritorio muy fino en la que se posaban dos gárgolas, un juego de muebles muy fino, en medio de este había una tetera con galletitas, un candelero de cristal adornaba el centro del lugar llenándolo de luz, aunque había objetos que a simple vista eran de cultura africana, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue una pared, en donde estaba pintado el árbol genealógico de la familia.

-chicos! Miren esto... -llamo con urgencia Tony para dirigirnos a la pared, a decir verdad nuestra familia era grande -sorprendente, son todos los miembros de la familia

-pero porque algunos tienen un circulo gris? -pregunte con curiosidad, algunos miembros de la familia estaban pintados alrededor de un circulo, ha de ser por algo

-pues no lo sé..., es extraño, Archie..., mira, es el Tío Steven

-el tío Steven de Glasgow? El..., desapareció cuando éramos unos niños

-desapareció? -Pregunte -como paso?

-si..., él estaba sufriendo pesadillas y decía que lo acosaban, un día de repente desapareció y no dejo huella alguna -respondió Archie metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-él tiene ese círculo gris al igual que..., por Dios! -jadee al ver quien más lo tenía -Tony..., tu madre también lo tiene

Su rostro se desfiguro al ver eso, y su labio tembló de repente

-qué demonios es esto? Que significan los círculos grises?

-otra pregunta más que hacernos pero..., hay no, miren al final -los tres nos agachamos para ver mejor y estábamos nosotros..., y los Leagan, justamente Stear, Archie y Tony estaban encerrados en ese círculo gris, y yo, sobresalía de una rama aparte, no había foto pero había un circulo gris también, y yo también estaba con eso.

-maldita sea que es lo que pasa? -mascullo Tony con molestia, pero lo siguiente si nos dejó fríos y sorprendidos a los tres

-no digas obscenidades en este lugar Anthony!

Nos paramos de bruces con gran temor, podía asegurar oír los latidos de los corazones de los chicos, entre una pared sale un hombre tranquilo, alto, atlético, tendría unos 25 años, yo me sorprendí al verle, su cabello rubio cayendo en finas ondas, impactantes y reconocibles ojos celestes, era otro personaje.

-Albert? -masculle

-lo conoces Candy? -me preguntaron

-si..., lo conocí hace unos años en una cascada que está cerca de los terrenos, vive en una cabaña que está cerca, pero tu..., estabas en Londres Albert y que haces aquí en esta casa?

-nada mis niños, solo a cumplir con mi deber

-pues señor, le suplico que se valla de nuestra casa, no ha tenido permiso de ingresar -respondió Tony con molestia, el otro rubio dio una risotada al verle -que es tan gracioso?

-me recuerdas tanto a Rosemary, más cuando frunces el rostro

-usted..., usted conoció a mi madre?

-más de lo que tú crees..., Anthony Alexander Brown Andley

-cómo es que usted me...?

-los conozco, a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Archibald Cornwell y Candice White Andley

-Albert que es lo que está pasando aquí? -pregunte confundida.

-déjenme presentarme primero, soy William Albert Andley para servirles.

En ese momento creí sufrir un aneurisma, ¿él era el Tío Abuelo William?

-es bueno conocerlos al fin a todos – dijo Albert con una sonrisa

-¡esto tiene que ser una broma! – Exclamo Archie con ira - ¡no puedes tener más de treinta!

-no podía asumir el puesto anteriormente a causa de mi edad, Archie – explico Albert tratando de acercarse a mi primo – pero ahora que he reunido al fin la edad necesaria, puedo presentarme ante ustedes

-y..., donde estuviste todo este tiempo? -pregunto Archie tratando de contenerse

-en Londres, durante cinco meses aproximadamente, y después vine aquí para.

-y tu..., estuviste todo este tiempo cerca de nosotros y no hiciste nada para evitar la muerte de mi hermano? -había estallado en ese momento, iba a golpearlo pero Tony se lo impidió, pero juraría que él estaba igual o más molesto que Archie.

-sé que han de tener muchas preguntas, a las cuales estoy dispuesto a responderles -el rubio giro a mirarme, yo no sabía que pensar, él era quien me había adoptado, era a quien le había dicho secretos tan íntimos sin saber -Candy..., yo

-no hables! -replique, era la hora de la verdad -todo este tiempo creí que eras mi amigo

-y lo soy Candy

-pero no fuiste sincero! Todo este tiempo pedíamos ayuda a gritos y jamás respondiste a nuestro llamado..., ¿cómo dices querernos?

-los quiero a los tres, son mi familia, pero era mejor mantener todo oculto, hay cosas que debo contarles y algunas son de gravedad, no crean que no lo sé, se lo que vivieron en San Pablo, y se la verdad

-lo sabes? -pregunto Tony sujetando a Archie -sabes todo acerca de...

-ustedes lo han nombrado 13, pero por generaciones los Andley le tenemos otro nombre

-un momento! Los Andley le tienen otro nombre? Quiere decir que esto ya había sucedido? -exclamo Archie recobrando la compostura

-sí, siéntense y les explicare con calma.

Albert nos invitó a sentarnos a los tres, nos sirvió té y allí respiro, empezó la hora de las verdades

-esto ha pasado desde la primera generación de los Andley, somos descendientes de una larga línea de orden divina

-orden divina? -pregunte, eso era más confuso de lo que pensé, el rubio descanso sus brazos en sus rodillas y resoplo

-en otras palabras, de ángeles, del ejercito de Dios, fuimos enviados a la tierra para luchar contra el mal, pero sobre todo con uno..., contra un Dybbuk

-un Dybbuk? Que es eso? -pregunto Tony sin borrar su asombro del rostro

-es un espíritu maligno, normalmente propio del folklore judío, capaz de poseer las almas de otras criaturas, en este caso..., quiere las nuestras.

-porque?

-todo empezó hace muchos siglos, tres familias, una de las familias fue poseída por un Dybbuk y nosotros fuimos a buscar a la criatura, pero había hecho algo imperdonable, la otra familia, inocente de todo fue el nuevo reservorio de la criatura, no podíamos acercarnos a ellos, aunque quisiésemos salvarlos no podíamos, había dejado su sello en ellos

-qué familia era esa? -pregunto Archie con curiosidad, apretando las manos contra su taza

-los Winchester

Deje caer la taza al suelo de la sorpresa, entonces si era posible todo lo que Claudia y Susana dijeron acerca de Damián?

-acaso el Dybbuk tiene el nombre de..., Damián?

-como lo sabes Candy? -pregunto sorprendido -ustedes lo han visto

-más que eso..., nos hemos enfrentado contra el -susurro Tony con el rostro pálido

-lo han tocado acaso?

-s...si -respondí -el rostro de Albert palideció, se pasó la mano por el cabello

-esto está mal..., tiene la habilidad de absorber la vida de las personas con tan solo tocarlas, lentamente, hasta que al final las mata. Eso..., la sangre y los corazones son su fuente de alimento.

-Claudia! Ella nos mencionó eso, recuerdas Candy?

-si..., no podemos hacer algo contra él?

-claro que si princesa..., tenemos que encontrarlo, exorcizarlo y clavarle un puñal en el corazón, solo eso puede matarlo

-pero el..., no regresara verdad?

-no..., se ira de regreso a donde jamás debió haber salido...

-oye..., y la otra familia? La que se apodero?

-tienen un pacto mortal con él, solo podrán obtener la redención si uno de ellos está dispuesto a dejarle, a derramar lágrimas de perdón, y de llegar a amar, pero no lo creo, los demonios son criaturas perversas y despreciables, no sienten nada -Albert me miro con mirada fulminante, ahora todo estaba tan claro, éramos víctimas de un demonio, y nos quería, pero no lo haría, apreté mis manos con fuerza.

-lucharemos contra él, sea como sea

-tu no Candy!

-porque no?

-no creas que no sé lo que te ha pasado, ese Damián te toco, lentamente te está robando la vida -se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-soy una Andley también, y es mi lucha, la comparto con ustedes..., no dejare que se enfrenten solos a eso.

-no lo permitiré, Candy, quiero mantenerte a salvo de esto, después que acabemos con el podremos formalizar nuestro compromiso

-¿compromiso? -preguntaron Albert y Archie

-si..., Candy acepto casarse conmigo

El rostro de Albert era de sorpresa y confusión, la sabia ya de mi relación con Terry, ha de pensar de todo, pero no fue así

-me parece excelente..., un lazo con alguien puro nos hará más fuertes que él, descuiden, no dejare que continúen dañando a mi familia.

Aunque las intenciones de Albert eran buenas había aun algo que no me dejaba respirar, sentía un horrible palpito en el pecho, algo iba a suceder, algo horrible, y debíamos de estar alerta.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí! Ya Albert se dio a conocer y también el oscuro secreto de los Andley, pero faltan dos, los más cruciales, en el otro capi si van a aparecer el pecoso y el rebelde inglés, no se lo pierdan porque esta de muerte (de muerte en serio). Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí mis niñas, es un honor y prometo que el epilogo lo hare largo, así que manden sus sugerencias, nos estamos leyendo.<strong>


	29. El Conflicto Final

**Capitulo 29**

**El Conflicto Final**

* * *

><p>Estaba extasiada, aterrada y confundida por el descubrimiento del misterioso patriarca de la familia, no podía creerlo aun, mi amigo termino siendo mi padre, al menos debía sacarle provecho, hablaba conmigo todo el tiempo, pero jamas agrego el tema de Terry, eso era bueno, no quería hablar de el, si iba a ser la esposa de Tony debía tratar de no pensar en el, con Tony iba a pasar lo que me quedaba de vida, así mataran al demonio iba a morir, lo quiera o no, eso estaba claro.<p>

-Candy..., puedo hablar contigo? -se acerco Albert a mi

-de que? -pregunte seria

-es importante..., acompañame

Fruncí el ceño, pero de seguro el tenia cosas importantes que decirme o reprocharme, aunque el no tenia derechos a reclamarme nada. Le seguí y me llevo detrás de la mansión, a aquella casita del árbol que había descubierto un año antes, la casita de los hermanos Cornwell.

-puedes subir pequeña?

-si... -espere a que el subiera para después subir yo, cuando llegue me acomode el vestido y respire profundamente, empece a toser un poco pero me cubrí con mi pañuelo, Albert cruzo los brazos y parpadeo un par de veces.

-que es lo que quieres ahora?

-que me expliques el porque aceptaste casarte con Anthony?

-ahora te la quieres dar de padre sobre protector?

-no me vengas con sarcasmos Candy, yo se lo que vi en Londres, porque ahora te comprometiste con mi sobrino?

-no lo sabes? Voy a morir, voy a morir y no era responsabilidad de Terry verme morir

-y por eso Anthony va a tomar su lugar verdad?

-no..., a el le debo mucho, gracias a Tony tengo un hogar, una familia, ademas se que el me ama, y sabe lo que siento por Terry

El frunció los labios y cruzo los brazos, parecía estar molesto

-crees que es lo mejor? Entonces el que va a sufrir va a ser Anthony, no pensaste que el va a pagar por esa decisión, te ama, pensaste en lo que pasara?

-Albert..., yo..., yo

-y Terrence? Que dijo ese muchacho?

-no sabe que estoy enferma

-porque no se lo dijiste

-porque lo amo! Y no quiero que sufra mas de lo que ha sufrido en toda su vida!

-Candy como es que lo defiendes con tanto amor? No sabes ni quien es?

-lo aprendí a conocer, hemos pasado tardes hablando el uno del otro, nos escapábamos del colegio para divertirnos entre los dos..., no sabes las veces que dude de el -había empezado a llorar como una estúpida, pero es que ya no lo podía callar, amaba a Terry Grandchester y nada de lo que hiciera lo cambiaría -el ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, y darle un motivo mas para no vivir es algo que no me lo perdonaría jamas...

-pequeña..., lo único que te puedo decir es que dejarlo ha sido la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado

-lo se..., es por su bien.

Sentí un horrible mareo, me tropecé y caí de rodillas al piso de madera, Albert se agacho y me agarro del brazo.

-estas bien?

-no..., ya no estoy bien después de todo esto -Albert me apretó mas a su cuerpo y beso mi cabello, sentí una lagrima de sus ojos caer en mi piel, su triste sollozar junto a mi.

-lo siento mi niña..., siento no haber podido estar contigo para evitar tu sufrimiento, para evitar que ese monstruo te lastimara, ahora voy a pagar por no haber hecho algo al respecto

-no..., no digas eso Albert -le mire y acaricie sus mejillas, con mi pulgar limpie sus lagrimas -ya basta..., estuviste allí cuando lo necesite, me salvaste la vida, me diste la familia con la que tanto soñé..., no es perfecta, pero al menos puedo decir que tengo una familia en que apoyarme.

-hija... -era la primera vez que me decía así -haré lo que sea para que tus últimos días sean los mas felices, y prometo no dejarte sola otra vez, te voy a proteger de todo lo que quiera dañarte.

-gracias Albert -susurre aferrándome mas a su abrazo. Estaba siendo sincero, arrepentido de todo, creía en el, creía que no nos iba a dejar solos otra vez, y lucharíamos juntos para librar a esta familia de la maldición que nos acosa.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo nos reuníamos y buscábamos nuevas formas de protegernos, Albert nos hablo de lo que es capaz, y justamente sus basamentos son los mismos de Claudia, agregando que usa la oscuridad para darse a sentir, también nos explico el porque los circules grises en el árbol genealógico que estaba en la oficina tras la biblioteca, fueron las victimas del Dybbuk, ya habíamos sufrido muertes por causa de ese monstruo, y ahora que sabíamos el verdadero origen de Damian y sus verdaderas intensiones no podíamos bajar la guardia, Albert nos explico que el es un ser sobrenatural muy salvaje, capaz de controlar las nociones de las personas para que hagan todo a su modo, pero lo que mas me ha impactado es el salvajismo como mata a las personas, Kendra, Adrian, Howard, Allen, Luisa, Aaron, Stear, todos ellos fueron victimas de su hambre voraz, pero un no habia acabado, si Albert y Claudia no se equivocan el busca a una joven pura y virgen para aumentar sus poderes, mientras no encontrara a la chica todo estaba bien.

-ya va! Haber si entendimos Tío -exclamo Archie, habían pasado unos días después de haber conocido al patriarca de la familia Andley, ya mi primo había descargado toda su rabia, había logrado entender las causas por las que Albert no se había aparecido a protegernos, sabia que iban a ser buenos amigos. Nos encontrábamos en esa oficina tras la biblioteca, según Albert esta protegida del mal, nada podrá entrar allí, eso es bueno -la tía abuela sabe de esto?

-a la perfección..., por eso es que es tan estricta, su padre fue victima del Dybbuk.

-entonces ella sabe ya lo que nos paso, sabe que Stear fue asesinado por ese?

-si, y mi deber como patriarca es defender a la familia usando métodos algo obsoletos, pero el mas eficaz es el exorcismo, tuve años de entrenamiento con sacerdotes judíos, aprendiendo los pasajes del libro de los espejos

-libro de los espejos?

-es un texto judío en donde habla claramente acerca de ese demonio, las formas que puede tomar, sus habilidades y sobre todo..., como acabar con el

-queremos saber algo Tío? -exigió saber Tony con sus brazos cruzados -como empezó todo esto? Que hicimos de mal?

-bueno..., ya los primeros Andley estaban en la tierra cumpliendo su misión, sabían del mal presente y que jamas debían bajar la guardia, un día encuentran a un niño, hermoso pero extraño, sus ojos eran mas blancos que celestes, su boca estaba abierta y de su cuerpo se desprendía un calor increíble. En seguida se supo que lo que había dentro de ese niño no era normal, uno de los miembros de nuestra familia le clavo un puñal en el corazón

-lo mato?! Pero si era un niño! -dije ofendida

-no lo era pequeña, el demonio se había posesionado de su cuerpo, y este al ver lo que habíamos hecho nos maldijo...

-estamos malditos? Lo sabia por eso es que estamos así verdad! -Archie se paro sorprendido y molesto

-así es, juro acabar con toda la genealogía que le dio muerte en su nuevo estado, no le importa ni la procedencia de la familia, nos daría muerte para obtener su deseada venganza, de alguna manera siglos después logro posesionarse del cuerpo de un chico de 17 años, el cual estaba muriendo de tuberculosis

-tuberculosis? -susurre horrorizada, la misma enfermedad que me estaba matando -quien era ese chico?

-era el mismo Damian, el solo tenia que morir para el demonio entrara se adueñara de su cuerpo, al tomar forma física obtuvo la vida, en ese nuevo estado cumpliría su objetivo de acabar con nosotros, junto con sus aliados

-que quieres decir con sus aliados? Allí es donde entra la otra familia?

-así es Archie, ellos firmaron ese pacto infernal con el, tendrían el poder para hacer lo que quieran, pero a cambio de ese poder ellos debían ayudar al Dybbuk a cumplir sus deseos.

-entonces estamos a su merced no? En cualquier momento viene Damian y nos mata!? -dijo Archie con ira

-no..., la otra familia ha obtenido el poder, pero es tan fuerte como el, mientras siga estando solo es indefenso.

-y quienes son la otra familia? -pregunte, Albert empezó a sudar y carraspeo

-eso es algo de lo que hablaremos en cualquier momento chicos

-y como nos enfrentamos a el en caso de que aparezca? -cambie el tema

-simple..., los Merovingios nos dieron un perfecto arsenal de lucha

-tenemos armas para luchar contra demonios?

-demonios, vampiros, brujas todo lo que hayan leído en literatura

-existen entonces verdad?

-así es pequeña -Albert le dio un golpe a la pared, esta se abrió dando a mostrar un gran arsenal de armas, reconocí tres de ellas, las cuales habían aparecido en mis sueños, el arco con las flechas, la espada y el escudo, todas con el emblema Andley, todas tras una vitrina de cristal, la cual el abrió, saco la espada y se la entrego a Archie

-y que voy a hacer con esto?

-fácil Archibald..., tu tienes un instinto de auto-defensa muy fuerte, no creas que no lo he visto, Anthony!

El se acerco a su tío, quien le entrego un escudo que pesaba el doble que el.

-esto es para protegerte, ahora prueben

-que? -no voy a lastimar a Tony! -reclamo Archie con rabia

-nadie dijo que se iban a lastimar, solo quiero saber si son aptos para defender a la familia, ahora si, empiecen.

Como si fuese un juego de niños Archie y Tony empezaron a debatirse con las armas que se les había proporcionado, pero si había algo extraño. Archie parecía todo un experto, manejaba la espada como si lo controlaran, Tony utilizaba formas muy singulares de defensa contra el ataque de Archie, al final Tony usando el escudo detuvo los ataques que mi primo utilizaba, derribando su arma. Albert aplaudió.

-fantástico, quien diría que ambos poseen un talento natural

-jamas lo llegamos a pensar -ambos primos se dieron la mano, entonces Albert saco el arco y la flecha y me los entrego.

-vienes tu...

-como, pero no se como manejar lo, incluso fui un asco en las clases de arqueria

-entonces tendrás que aprender Candy, si quieres estar en esta lucha.

Si quería estarlo, quería formar parte de ellos y acabar con 13, con temor agarre el arco y la flecha, acoplándome a su posición.

-Ahora quiero que le des al marco de la puerta

-no creo que pueda esta muy lejos -dije con temor, las manos me temblaban.

-yo se que puedes Candy..., solo confiá -me animo Tony colocándome las manos en los hombros, respire dolorosamente, trate de ignorar las punzadas que sentía a mis costados, apunte al marco y dispare, pero la flecha no tenia la fuerza suficiente y cayo al suelo.

-demonios Candy..., tienes que hacerlo -me decía Archie exaltado.

-sabes que no soy una experta! -dije con molestia

-pero haz un maldito intento

-Archibald! -reclamo Albert a mi primo

-pues si crees que es tan fácil intentalo -estaba empezando a molestarme

-porque no eres capaz de defenderte! -me había sacado de mis casillas, algo en mi me impulso a sacar otra flecha y apunte a Archie

-Candy no! -grito Tony pero la rabia me había cegado, le dispare a Archie, pero mi primo aun tenia la espada que Albert le dio, con agilidad partió la flecha por la mitad, sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos de par en par al ver su acto. Yo también estaba anonadada, le había disparado a Archie en un ataque de rabia, a la perfección pero lo era una horripilancia, y si le hubiera dado? Si lo hubiera lastimado.?

-ya basta entregenmelas -Albert nos quito las armas y las guardo en la vitrina -deben entender algo..., estas son para defenderse del Dybbuk, no para matarse entre ustedes, compórtense entre ustedes dos, no pueden estar en contra de ustedes dos...

-Archie..., lo siento -masculle mirándole

-no..., perdoname Candy, no quería hacerte sentir mal

-ya basta..., aun hay cosas que explicar -agrego Tony interfiriendo -como es que podemos sentir cosas extrañas?

-los Andley fuimos bendecidos con dones especiales -le respondió Albert con las manos en sus bolsillos, los tres jadeamos al escuchar eso

-lo que quiere decir es que nosotros podemos tener habilidades también? -pregunto Archie esta vez

-no todos Archie, algunos pueden ver cosas a través de sueños

-Stear!..., el tenia sueños raros

-con el Dybbuk verdad?

-pues si..., y Candy también los ha tenido, pero..., ella no es Andley de sangre! -exclamo Tony cruzándose de brazos

-hay algo que debo explicarles..., es acerca del camafeo de Candy

-que pasa con el? Tiene algo malo?

-bueno, no..., el camafeo fue creado con objetivos, mantener la puerta del pasadizo cerrada, allí es donde los Andley dotados de habilidades tenemos reuniones y damos a conocer nuestros hallazgos, la otra es que el camafeo oculta un gran poder, y por eso había de mantenerse protegido

-Porque? Digo..., aquí pudo haber estado a salvo -exclamo Tony con ironía

-es verdad, pero la tía abuela sabia que cualquier cosa podía pasar, así que permitió que ustedes lo llevasen, solo un Andley o una persona pura pueden ser poseedores del camafeo.

Los chicos voltearon a mirarme horrorizados, yo parpadee un par de veces y me humedecí los labios.

-porque me ven así?

-eres tu Candy..., porque crees que la tía abuela te dio la joya? Eres tu, eres esa joven pura -dijo Archie sorprendido

-no..., eso es imposible -exclame

-si pequeña, lo eres, como es que no lo deduje antes -respondió Albert

-pero porque tengo visiones y sueños tan horribles? -exigí saber

-al ser la poseedora de este fuiste dotada del don natural de los Andley

-y..., no la podía proteger de Damian? -pregunto Tony

-pues si..., pero tenia que usarlo todo el tiempo

-oh no... -dije sorprendida, las veces que me había enfrentado a Damian no lo había usado, por mi propio descuido estaba muriéndome -es mi culpa

-no lo sabíamos Candy..., si hubiésemos sabido que eso te protegía nada de esto hubiese pasado -animo Tony abrazándome y besándome.

-ya no importa, debemos ahora es tratar de cuidarte, esto es importante! Damian te buscara por cielo y por tierra -hablo Albert poniéndose de pie, colocándose frente a nosotros tres.

-que pasa si el me encuentra?

-te matara..., esta escrito en el Libro de los Espejos, tu sangre esta limpia de todo mal y cosa mala, y si el te mata y bebe tu sangre, esta les dará mas poder, tanto que ni siquiera nosotros podemos controlar. Podría acabar con el mundo que conocemos.

-Dios..., -susurre sorprendida, todo lo que conocemos estaba en nuestras manos, estaba dispuesta a luchar con mi familia. De una forma u otra ganaríamos esta batalla. Después de esa conversación las pesadillas se habían intensificado cada vez mas, estaba débil física y mentalmente, pero nada me iba a detener.

Un día paso algo que yo jamas creí que iba a volver a pasar, un toque a la puerta me regreso el animo y la alegría que había perdido, el personal de servicio no había regresado porque Albert pidió que retrasaran sus planes de regresar, era lo mejor, seria una sorpresa que vieran que el patriarca de los Andley era todavía un joven adulto, así que fui a abrir. Y allí estaba el, su sonrisa me había regresado el alma al cuerpo.

-Edward?

-hola pecosita -me lance a sus hombros, me abrazo con tanta fuerza que creí que no iba a respirar mas, me hizo girar en los aires, estaba aquí! Mi amigo estaba en Chicago era lo mejor que me había podido pasar en la vida

-oh por Dios..., estas aquí pero?..., pero como?

-renuncie a San Pablo

-que? Porque hiciste esa barbaridad?

-Annie me escribió, esta muy preocupada por ti

-oh por Dios.., pobre Annie

-pero no es solo por eso que me fui, tengo que explicárselo a los tres, en donde están Archie y Anthony?

-ellos salieron con el tío Abuelo

-momento..., el tío Abuelo? Apareció?

-oh si..., por Dios Edward tengo tantas cosas que contarte

-yo también, entramos?

-si claro! -dije con alegría.

Estaba feliz de tenerlo en casa, a el mismo, y esto no era un sueño, era real, ambos nos adentramos a la mansión abrazados, me sentía tan bien a su lado, ese suave aroma que lo identificaba me hacia muchísima falta, le invite a sentarse, allí empezó nuestra charla

-cuando saliste de Londres?

-hace unos tres días, no soportaba esta angustia al no saber de ti y los muchachos

-y..., que ha pasado con Claudia? Ha despertado?

-no..., ya han pasado dos meses y aun no despierta, sus padres temen lo peor, han incluso pensado en practicarle la Eutanasia...

-que? No! No pueden hacer eso

-yo tampoco quiero pero es decisión de ellos, hable con ellos y les exigí que no tomaran decisiones apresuradas, su corazón aun late y eso es importante

-crees que ella escuche? Digo..., su mente puede percibir lo que pasa a su alrededor?

-no lo se pequeña, solo espero que despierte pronto, por Dios..., esta mas pálida, delgada, ella merece vivir -su semblante cambio completamente

-que pasa?

-bueno..., no solo Claudia me tiene preocupado, han pasado cosas raras

-acaso los ataques continúan en el colegio?

-no..., gracias al cielo..., pero, no se trata del colegio

-entonces?

-se trata de Terry, mira esto -en su maleta empezó a buscar algo, saca lo que al parecer es un periódico y me lo entrega, en la primera pagina esta la noticia que me llama la atención

"_**Gran Incendio en la Mansión Grandchester **_

_**cobra la vida de todos sus miembros"**_

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al leer esa noticia, mire a Edward horrorizada

-Terry?..., acaso...

-nadie sabe de el, había ido a su casa a hablar con su padre, el día del incendio hable con Terry, estaba muy decaído, triste, no parecía el

-porque lo dices?

-hablaba de buscarte hasta el fin del mundo para protegerte, me había dicho que tu cambiaste su mundo y que esta dispuesto a volver a ser lo que era

-no entiendo eso..., pero solo dime por favor -tome sus frías manos con fuerza, mi corazón latía con rapidez -el estaba en ese incendio? El sobrevivió?

-aun están las investigaciones, pero Candy..., lo mas probable es que Terry halla estado en la mansión, y que este muerto

-noo! -estalle a llorar, me arroje a los brazos de mi amigo, Terry no puede estar muerto, no lo aceptaba -Edward no..., no.

-escuchame Candy, hay que tener fe..., el estará bien.

-como es que...?

-conozco a Terry tanto como tu, y se que el es fuerte, ten fe lo hallaran.

-eso espero -limpie mis lagrimas, pero estaba muy asustada, que tal si estaba muerto? La culpa no me dejaría dormir? Mi ultimo suspiro seria el tener a Terry esperándome del otro lado?, empece a toser y mi amigo me dio palmaditas en la espalda para calmarme., pero sentir esa horrible angustia por la falta de aire me hizo desvanecerme en sus brazos.

-Candy? Candy..., por Dios reacciona. -me gritaba Edward dándome golpecitos en las mejillas, yo solo cerré mis ojos y me perdí en su abrazo y la oscuridad que se apoderaba de mi.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, me sentía mal, sentí las sabanas bajo mi piel y el aroma a rosas, estaba en mi cuarto, aun sentía la falta de aire, y estaba todo borroso, pero podía escuchar las voces que se encontraban allí, alguien sollozaba

-esta empeorando -se escucho una voz ronca, era la del doctor

-insinúa que... -pronuncio una voz muy familiar

-lo siento – repitió la voz ronca – usted ya sabia que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano señor Andley

-pero no tan pronto... -sollozo Albert, logre abrir un poco mis ojos y los vi, a Archie, a Tony, a Albert juntos hablando con el doctor, el cual no tenia buena cara

-créanme que lo siento..., me hubiera encantado encontrar un remedio a la enfermedad de Candice, pero estaba muy avanzada..., tienen que entenderlo.

Puede ver como Tony se alejaba hacia la ventana y estallaba a llorar, me dolió el corazón al verle así.

-cuanto cree que le queda? -dijo una tercera voz que yo conocía muy bien, Edward.

-calculo que una semana..., o poco mas, siento mucho tener que darles esta noticia, pero su estado va cada vez a peor, la estamos perdiendo.

-entiendo... -exclamo mi amigo tapándose la boca con su mano, estaba conteniendo las lagrimas

-si me disculpan, tengo ver a otros pacientes.

-esta bien..., lo acompaño doctor -dijo Archie abriendo la puerta para salir con el doctor

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para contenerme, ya estaba declarado, moriría mas rápido de lo que pensé. Escuche las voces que estaban en la habitación

-así que tu eres el padre adoptivo de Candice no? -dijo Edward con voz severa

-si..., eh padre lamento la forma en que nos conocimos en ese momento estaba pasando un mal trago

-disculpas aceptadas, ahora en este momento lo importantes es la salud de Candy

-lo se..., gracias por estas aquí cuando ella recayó

-es mi amiga, y la quiero señor Andley

-solo dime Albert, y los amigos de Candy son mis amigos -ambos se dieron la mano, al fin habían resuelto el pequeño pleito con que quedaron la vez que se conocieron -es mejor que salgamos Anthony -explico Albert a su sobrino

-un momento mas tío -dijo el rubio aun apoyado a la ventana. Escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de repente.

Alguien se acerco y deposito un beso en mi frente, instintivamente abrí los ojos.

-te desperté? -dijo Tony preocupado, acariciando mi mejilla

-no, tranquilo ya estaba despierta

Se sentó en el sofá de al lado de mi cama, y sujeto mi mano entre las suyas, acariciándola suavemente.

-como te encuentras?

-bien –mentí

-segura?

-a veces se me nubla la vista y sudo frió, pero no me he vuelto a marear...

-tenias suerte de que Edward estuviese aquí, fue una sorpresa para todos el encontrarlo aquí

-el...

-se quedara en Lakewood, no dejare que se valla al monasterio cuando podría estar con nosotros.

-gracias -empece a llorar sin darme cuenta

-lo escuchaste todo?

-si, claro y conciso -dije con voz ronca -esperaba que ocurriera un milagro y se retrasara mi muerte.

-no hables mas pequeña, tienes que descansar -Tony se mordió el labio y acaricio mis mejillas -tienes miedo?

-a la muerte?..., ya no, esto es algo que de todos modos nos llegara.

-pero creí que tendríamos tiempo de planificar nuestra boda.

-Tony..., seras feliz, conmigo o sin mi lo seras...

-pero te necesito junto a mi! Eres mi segunda vida pequeña.

-nadie es eterno, y quiero que cumplas tu promesa, seras feliz y jamas borraras esa hermosa sonrisa de tu rostro Tony...

-Candy..., te quiero -se acerco y volvió a besar mi frente como lo había hecho anteriormente

Desde ese día ellos cuatro velaban mi sueño, esperando lo peor, la debilidad me había postrado en la cama, la muerte estaba pisándome los talones. Ya nada podía ser peor. Ya había pasado una semana exactamente y mi situación empeoraba, pero iba a ser fuerte hasta el final, quería ver el atardecer así que me puse un vestido color marfil con tiros rojos y mis zapatos para salir al jardín un rato, a pesar del malestar vería el día morir, un sonido seco me distrae

-Candy que haces? -grito Edward horrorizado, se acerca a mi y me abraza

-quiero ver el atardecer

-no pecosa..., hay frió -dije el estrechándome a su pecho, empece a llorar

-por favor..., dejame hacerlo, se me acabo el tiempo -susurre, el parpadeo sus esmeraldas brillantes

-te acompañare -el cogió mi abrigo y caminamos juntos a través de las escalinatas al jardín, Tony y Albert me retaron por querer salir a pesar del clima, al diablo todo eso, esta seria mi ultima visión. Los dos nos sentamos en un par de columpios que estaba mirando al oeste, el sol descendía mostrando sus vistosos colores rosa, naranja y azul en medio de las cargadas nubes de lluvia, Agosto ya daba sus señales, hacia dos meses desde la muerte de Stear, y siete meses desde el inicio de nuestra pesadilla, Clint salta a mi regazo, este con su lengua acaricia mis manos y sus ojos oscuros me miran con tristeza.

-lo siento amiguito..., a donde yo voy no puedes ir tu -le dije, tal vez el no entendía lo que le decía, pero anhelaba que pusiese comprender que ya no estaría a su lado, después salto a los hombros de Edward revolviendo su cabello rojizo, medio sonreí -le caes bien

-si..., es muy tierno tu amiguito

-me acompaño en los momentos mas difíciles..., podrías cuidarlo?

-claro que si Candy, jamas olvidare estos momentos contigo

-yo tampoco..., Edward?

-si pequeña?

-crees que alguien me espere? Del otro lado

-no lo se pecosa, pero..., imagina una multitud de personas esperándote con los brazos abiertos, así no te sentirás sola -Edward pego su cabeza con la miá, me abrazo con fuerza. En la semana logramos hablar de todo lo que quedo pendiente, si no hubiese empeorado el quizás hubiese dirigido mi boda con Tony, pero la muerte nos gano. Mire mi mano derecha, traía la pulserita que el me regalo en mi cumpleaños, y después voltee a ver sus ojos verdes, quienes derramaron una lagrima, con mi mano la limpie.

-siempre seras la pequeña pecosa.

-y tu el sacerdote pecoso y guapo -lanzo una pequeña risotada que me hizo reír a mi también -mira el sol ya se oculta.

Lentamente las sombras se intensifican, y el ultimo brillar del sol a través de las praderas, mi mano jugueteaba con los rayos agonizantes que al final se apagaron, un trueno era la señal de que una tormenta se avecinaba, al igual que la brisa fría, temblé al sentir el frió en mi piel

-vayámonos pequeña, te vas a congelar -ambos nos dirigimos rápidamente a la casa, Albert nos esperaba

-estas bien Candy -puso su mano en mi frente para verificar que estaba bien

-si..., podrían llevarme te?

-claro mi niña, lo haré yo mismo -dijo el, Archie y Tony estaban serios jugando ajedrez, entre dos, antes era entretenido cuando eramos los cuatro y yo ganaba. Tony me miro serio, ya después de aquella conversación estaba mas apegado a mi, a pesar de mis negativas.

Subimos las escaleras para mi cuarto, a medio camino la dificultad respiratoria me provocaba las horribles punzadas en los costados, pero los soportaría un rato mas. Encendí la luz de la habitación e ingresamos los dos

-gracias por acompañarme, lo necesitaba -fije la mirada en la peinadora y estaba el camafeo allí, camine para tomarlo entre mis manos y ponérmelo, algo me dijo que me lo colocara, porque? No lo se

-quieres comer algo? -me pregunta Edward sentándose en mi cama

-no tengo hambre..., gracias -exclame, abrí un cajón y saque cintas para mi cabello, me peine como siempre en dos coletas, era yo otra vez. Me estaba preparando, sin querer tumbe la muñeca que traje del hogar de Ponny, me iba a agachar a recogerla, pero Edward se adelanto y la agarro. -gracias otra vez.

-no hay de..., que -sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, tenia la muñeca entre sus manos y se había quedado sin palabras

-que te pasa?

-Candy..., de donde sacaste esta muñeca -su voz estaba temblorosa

-es miá

-tuya? -su mirada era de sorpresa

-si..., no te lo dije

-no me dijiste que?

-la noche que me abandonaron estaba esa muñeca conmigo, una noche nevada de Diciembre, pero dime que te pasa? Estas pálido

Ya las manos de el temblaban, y no podía articular una palabra, un trueno ilumina la habitación, dejándonos en la oscuridad

-rayos..., cuando no! -dije, todo estaba muy oscuro, no veía nada -Edward?

-aquí estoy, toma mi mano -ambos salimos del cuarto, estaba completamente oscuro, esto no estaba bien.

-tengo miedo -dije

-descuida, aquí estoy -dijo el animándome, había relámpagos que iluminaban la mansión, de repente sentí que no estábamos solos, mire a mi derecha, había una ventana abierta, la brisa soplaba y cuando relampagueaba se veía la sombra del marco. En un momento se mostró una silueta.

-Edward..., -me aferre, abrí mis ojos sorprendida, de nuevo la luz de un relámpago y la silueta estaba mas cerca -vamonos..., Archie! Albert!

Empece a gritar con horror, que era eso

-aqui estoy Candy..., escuchame no hay nada que temer -mi miedo se hizo real, una risa maquiavelica se escucho cerca de nosotros dos, y alli estaba frente a nosotros, la mirada del sacerdote era de horror.

-vaya, vaya, pero a quienes tenemos aqui..., el sacerdote traumado y la huerfanita -era la voz de la persona mas despreciable.

-que haces aqui? Largate de mi casa! -grite con mi voz ronca

-oh..., te has enojado Candy, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, recuerdas las caballerizas? Todo hubiera acabado tan bien. Pero tu amiguita Claudia no me dejo acabar

-por tu culpa esta muriendo!

-despues me encargare de esa zorrita lectora de mentes, sera lo ultimo que vera, ahora vengo contigo -me sujeto del brazo y las imagenes florecieron en mi mente, estaba perturbado, empece a gritar del dolor

-sueltala! -empujo Edward, me atrajo a su cuerpo y corrimos a traves de las escaleras, pero entonces 13 apareció como una sombra frente a nosotros, tomo del cuello a Edward y lo lanzo a traves de las escaleras. Grito de dolor, fui tras el, pero gracias al cielo Tony llego a tiempo y lo ayudo a levantarse. Albert y Archie aparecieron junto a mi, la luz habia llegado, mostrando el rostro del mal

-Damian! -grito Archie con rabia, sus ojos celestes tenian un brillo de maldad

-asi que estan juntos, que divertido! William Andley, pero solo mirate, el mismo porte de tus antepasados

-dejalos en paz Damian, ellos dos no tienen nada que ver en esto y loo sabes

-al contrario William, acaban de hacer este juego mas divertido¿quieres saber como se siente volar? -el alzo su mano en direccion a Albert, el de repente se elevo en los aires quejándose de dolor

-dejalo! -Tony corrio a el y le empujo, recibió un golpe y cayo al suelo, lo agarro por su cabello rubio, lanzo un grito.

-eres tan obstinado como Rosemary, creo que te matare a mi manera, no como el dia de la presentación

-de que hablas? -pregunte

-ya tu primito estaba en mis manos, yo estaba buscandolo y lo encontré -volvio su mirada a Tony -te caiste del caballo y agonizaste en los brazos de tu huerfanita, pero..., algo paso y aun estas aqui.

Albert aprovecha y saca un arma de su saco, estaba armado? El sabia de esto? Le dispara a Damian en el hombro, soltando a los dos rubios, veo la herida y se curo rapidamente, empieza a reir.

-los juguetitos hechos por simples humanos no me afectan William, quieres jugar rudo? Lo haremos.

Sus ojos se vuelven negros y alza sus manos, el piso parece levantarse, estaba muerta de miedo, esta vez si nos mataria, Archie, Edward y yo estamos anonadados viendo la magnitud del poder de Damian, todos tenian razon acerca de el. Vuelve su mirada a mi, estaba en problemas.

-regresamos otra vez Candy -se acerca con una sonrisa a mi, de su saco saca aquel instrumento curvo con el que intento atacarme la ultima vez, pero Archie interfiere, no se que paso, pero de repente este empieza a gritar horrible

-duele! Duele! -era lo que gritaba Archie abrazándose a si mismo, empieza a flotar en los aires hasta estrellarse contra un espejo, Edward y yo veiamos como el los lastimaba.

-corraaan! -fue lo que grito Tony mirándonos con horror, algo se encendió en mi mente

-deprisa a la oficina! -grite, logre levantarlo no se con que fuerzas y corrimos, a la oficina y trancamos con pestillo, estabamos en problemas

-Candy que es eso? Porque Damian apareció aqui y los ataca con...

-me creerías si te dijera que es un demonio?

-como dices?

-el es 13, todo este tiempo lo fue y quiere destruir a los Andley, la unica manera de matarlo es exorcizarlo y clavandole un puñal en el corazon, tu..., tu puedes hacerlo eres sacerdote!

El sacerdote me miro aterrado, creo que estaba analizando lo que iba a hacer

-yo se que puedes...

-que es lo que es? Que tipo de demonio? solo con saber su nombre podre hacerlo!

-es un Dybbuk..., -dije en medio de mi jadeo

-ellos..., son difíciles, su salvajismo los hace incontrolables, lei algo de ellos en el Libro de los Espejos

-pero solo dime si puedes hacerlo?!

-Candy esto es complicado! Ha tomado forma y es incontrolable!

-yo se que puedes..., solo confia Edward! -le grite. Mientras abría la vitrina y sacaba el arco y la flecha. La puerta se abre bruscamente, dejando ver ese par de ojos negros malignos, me agache y me mantuve sujeta de las piernas de mi amigo. Damian empezo a caminar alrededor de nosotros como león rugiente en cacería.

-se ven tan tiernos los dos juntos sabian?

-dejanos en paz Damian -se interpuso Edward entre nosotros, empezó a decir unas palabras las cuales parecian parte del ritual..., pero el no parecía reaccionar, que pasa?

-sus sermones no funcionan conmigo padre Greene -dijo con ironía

-los Andley no te han hecho nada Damian..., o mejor dicho Dybbuk, descendiente del mismo infierno, te ordeno que dejes a esta familia en paz!

-dígame..., acaso evitar volver a nacer no es nada?, vamos padrecito, no sea ingenuo, tiene miedo y asi no puede exorcizarme -mientras estos dos discutían, prepare el arco y la flecha listo para disparar -ademas..., que conseguirá al ponerse del lado de los Andley?

-tu no sabes nada!

-se mas de lo que crees Eddie, hagamos un trato, dame a Candy..., obtengo su sangre y asi el poder para acabar con los Andley..., asi no saldras mal librado de esto, te dare lo que quieras, porque quien quiere vivir toda una vida en el Celibato y encerrado en una iglesia aferrándose a falsas promesas cuando puede hacer lo que quiera? Que dice padre Greene?

-pues pienso que estas enfermo, y para tu información, amo la vida que llevo..., y no la cambiaría para servirle a un monstruo como tu jamas! -fue la respuesta definitiva, Damian se habia puesto mas furioso de lo que estaba, se decidio completamente a atacar a Edward, quien empujo el escritorio con fuerza hacia Damian para evitar su paso -Candy!

No se como lo hice pero con agilidad logre dispararle en la pierna a Damian, vi como su sangre brotaba, tome de la mano a Edward y salimos corriendo, junto con las armas, Tony y Archie lograron ponerse de pie, y Albert estaba listo para todo.

-donde esta? -pregunto Archie mirando a todos lados

-no lo se..., pero el esta aqui, no se separen chicos -estaba muy nerviosa, jamas habia vivido un momento asi, un calor tremendo se empezo a sentir en toda la mansion, parecia un horno, lo que sucedio despues nos horrorizo, algo tan fuerte que parecia una explosion nos impulso bruscamente a varios metros, pero tan fuerte que caimos de bruces al suelo, me golpee fuertemente la cabeza, un liquido viscoso me humedeció el cabello, puse mi mano alli y era sangre, me encontré indefensa en ese momento, el solo pudo con cuatro hombres, Tony se encontraba en el suelo con su labio partido, intento agarrar mi mano, pero su sombra aparecio de nuevo y le pateo el estomago repetidas veces.

-dejalooo! -grite, no se como logre levantarme del suelo, le estaba apuntando, y la flecha le tenia justo en dirección al corazón de Damian, pero este sujeto a Tony, colocándole frente a el

-vamos Candy..., hazlo, sabes que si me disparas mataras a tu amado Anthony, mataras a tu príncipe de la colina, no quieres volver a sufrir por el cierto?

-pecosa no lo escuches! Disparale, sabes que haras bien, hace tiempo mi destino estaba marcado

-no Anthony! No... -le respondí casi a punto de llorar -no voy a permitir que mueras..., no lo haré

Damian solo me vio con rostro lleno de satisfacción, pero yo le mire con rabia, tire el arco y la flecha al suelo, quedándome desprotegida -me quieres a mi verdad? Pues ven!

-es un gusto -tiro a Tony al suelo y tomo el puñal en su mano izquierda, estaba listo para cumplir con sus oscuras intensiones, cerre mis ojos, pero habia algo que no me había previsto.

-noo! -senti alguien chocar contra mi cuerpo, no queria abrir los ojos, pero lo hice, empece a llorar, vi su labio temblando de miedo y su mirada profunda, Damian estaba tras el, saco el puñal lleno de sangre, mi mano recorrió su costado y ese liquido salia como un torrente de su cuerpo. Se dejo caer en mis brazos, yo proferí un grito de dolor

-Edward! -grite aferrando su cuerpo al mio, cai con el, mis manos trataban de detener la herida pero era inutil, vi al maldito de Damian sonriendo de satisfacción

-jamas abandonas verdad Eddie? -pasaba su dedo indice por el arma para después saborear la sangre, me provoco arcadas, empezó a reir -que escena tan conmovedora, dar la vida, por tu hermana

-que? -dije horrorizada, los ojos verdes de Edward me miraban igual de sorprendidos -hermano?

-de que..., aarrgh, de que hablas?

-jajaja, jamas se dieron cuenta ese lazo que los unia, esas sensaciones de placer y seguridad que tenian al estar el uno con el otro, lastima verdad Candy? Te quedaste sola otra vez, recuerdo como fue.

-tu..., tu eres -señalo Edward a 13

-tu eras un niño que todavía mojaba sus pantalones, Elizabeth una viuda que habia enloquecido por la muerte de su esposo en la guerra, y el saber que vendría un bebé al mundo la devasto, cuando nacio la pequeña Eleonore todo empeoro, ella estaba espiritualmente debil, asi que aproveche, ella ya no merecia vivir, la hice tomar la canasta con su hija, la cual solo tenia una muñeca que decia "_Candy_" el verdadero plan era lanzarla al Lago Michigan y que la bebé muriese congelada, pero Elizabeth vio el orfanato, vio como una mujer se acercaba a ese lugar, lista para abandonar a su bastardito..., o mejor dicho bastardita.

-Annie! -susurre para mis adentros.

-en fin, la estupida espero a que la mujer se largara de alli, después se acerco, te dejo bajo un árbol y regreso a su casa a lamentarse en el fuego -volvio su mirada a un agonizante Edward -el pequeño Eddie estaba asustado, tanto que no se acerco a preguntarle a su mami por Ellie, se meció toda la noche y en la mañana, la pobre Elizabeth estaba tan trastornada que no se dio cuenta que le hice hacer, asi dejaria de sufrir, solo cogio una cuerda gruesa y camino al roble tras su casa, el pequeño la siguio para ver que iba a hacer, lo ultimo que pensó era que su mamita se iba a colgar frente a sus narices, que te parecio el cuento Eddie?

-tu..., tu..., la mataste! -empezo a llorar en mis brazos lo estreche a mi pecho con fuerza, mi hermano, Edward era mi hermano! Todo este tiempo estuvo alli conmigo y no me di cuenta.

-son tan fatidicos estos finales, pero descuide padre, pronto todos los Greene estarán reunidos -dijo este con una sonrisa, vi la mirada verduna de Edward mostrándome su dolor, su mano acaricio mis mejillas, susurro su ultimo aliento

-te quiero..., Ellie! -sus orbes se cerraron, en medio de un silencio sepulcral, habia muerto en mis brazos, y yo no habia podido hacer nada. Vi como de repente Albert se le abalanzo a Damian y empezó a dispararle, pero el era como una sombra en medio de la noche, Tony y Archie intentaron levantarme del suelo

-Candy tenemos que irnos! -me gritaba Archie con rabia

-no..., no, no dejare a Edward! -grite entre la rabia, me agarraron por la cintura, alejándome de el, lo habia tenido todo este tiempo a mi lado sin darme cuenta, y ahora lo habia perdido para siempre -no..., era mi hermano Anthony! Era mi hermano y ahora esta muerto!

-te juro pequeña...! -Se acerco y apretó mis mejillas entre sus manos -...que pagara lo de Edward y lo de Stear, nadie volverá a lastimarnos -fueron las palabras de aliento de Tony, esta vez ya era personal esto. Los chicos me llevaron al Living. Estaba solo no sabíamos que iba a pasar, aun estaba llorando.

-sienten eso? -dijo Archie con sus lagrimas aun frescas -el ambiente esta pesado.

-lo siento -mascullo Tony

-donde esta Albert? -pregunte. Un tumulto nos alerta, miramos tras nosotros a un herido Albert acercándose, corri a el quien me vio con dolor

-váyanse chicos, váyanse ya!

-no te dejaremos solo Tio! -reclamo Tony con molestia, la risa maligna de Damian quiebra la paz en el salon. Archie se llena se rabia, toma a espada y lo enfrenta, pero ese sentimiento se apodera de el y no lo hace racionalizar.

-eres un cobarde Cornwell, no eres capaz ni de matar una mosca.

-tu mataste a mi hermano y a Edward, maldito desgraciado, y si es necesario morir hoy, tu pagaras por lo que les hiciste -Archie lanzo su ataque contra el, y este corto su mejilla con el filo de la daga, no le importo estar sangrando o el dolor físico, el dolor interno era mas grande. Al final Damian era mas fuerte que nosotros tres, este toco el pecho de Archie, quien cayo al suelo gritando de dolor.

-que le hiciste a mi sobrino?

-un simple hechizo, no sentira nada, ni siquiera va a sentir cuando lo mate, al igual que ustedes -este nos vio con su horrible mirada penetrante, cuando de repente Tony, Albert y yo caímos al suelo gritando, dolía a horrores, como si quemase desde adentro, Tony intento luchar pero este acabo por herirle mas de lo que estaba, le golpeo a tal punto que le hizo sangrar y que a su vez no le dejo moverse, vio con horror como Damian caminaba hacia mi. Odiaba que fuera él el que acabara con mi vida, lo que no había conseguido aún mi enfermedad lo iba a conseguir él en estos momentos, preferiría estar años agonizando en una cama que darle el gusto de que sea él el que acabe con mi miserable vida.

El sudor frío empezó apoderarse de nuevo de mí, no por favor no puedo desmayarme ahora, no por favor, por favor. Empecé a toser y mis manos se llenaban de sangre, sangre en abundancia, que me esta pasando? Por que tanta sangre?

-fantastico! La Tuberculosis avanza rapido, es mucho mejor para mi -me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, coloco una de sus manos en mi cuello y me levanto, apretándome contra la pared -quisiera que Terry estuviese aqui para verte

-a el no lo metas en esto, aagghh! -me empujo mas a su cuerpo, sentí asco de tenerle cerca

-sabias que el no tiene alma? Y que no te amaba como perjuraba decir

-mientes!

-lamento romper tu corazoncito Candy, pero escucha bien, el no te ama, y jamas te amo, el te atrajo a mi..., deberías agradecerle uso sus dotes de actuación contigo, y se que después de esto sera el mejor actor de todos, no es acaso hilarante? Después de todo Claudia tenia razón de el. Es un ser sin corazon y sin sentimientos...

-no! el no es asi, Terry no es asi

-si lo es, y quieres saber algo mas? Los Grandchester, todos incluido tu amado Terry me sirven a mi, asi que no puedes hacer nada al respecto

Esa noticia me impacto hasta lo mas profundo del alma. Eso era lo que ocultaba Albert, por eso es que odio a Terry desde el primer momento, acaso era cierto? Y todo lo que decían no era mentira? Terry jamas sintió nada por mi? El vino a mi mente y empece a llorar. Era mi fin.

Sabia que iba a morir, al sentir las calientes manos de ese sujeto en mi cuello con la daga en su mano, para con ella darme fin, Anthony, Albert y Archie habían sido atrapados por ese hechizo que los dominaba a no sentir, mis lagrimas caían a borbotones de mis ojos, rodando por mis mejillas, las cuales estaba rojas por el llanto, solo por mi mente pasaron todos y cada uno de los sucesos que me llevaron a esto, como varias personas habían muerto, y como una terrible profecía se iba a cumplir, esa profecía estaba delante mío todo este tiempo, haciéndose pasar por un personaje normal, el vaho que salía de mi boca susurraba su nombre, lo anhelaba con el alma, que era algo que estaba a punto de perder

-Candy…, Candy…. –gritaba Anthony con su mirada cabizbaja y su bello rostro empapado en sangre, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo, el luchaba contra ese hechizo que lo tenia aprisionado dentro de su cuerpo

-Anthony! –grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando Damián me agarro por el cabello, de mi boca salió un grito de dolor y agonía, sentí como sus labios de acercaron a mi oído, su jadeo era insoportable y me asustaba

-dime Candy… ¿aun crees en Dios? ¿Crees que el te salvara? – articulo este con sus ojos negros como el carbón mirándome, por un momento me preguntaba si Dios se había olvidado de mi, pero tenia la confianza de que estaba conmigo y mis amigos, el no nos dejaría, jamás

–si creo, y creeré en el hasta que mi corazón deje de latir -respondí fuertemente, este se airó y me golpeo hasta lanzarme al suelo casi inconsciente, este se aprovecha y se me monta encima con la daga en su mano, alzada al cielo

–nada te salvara Candice –susurro Damián, quien sonrió amistosamente, preparándose para acabar con nosotros, cuando de la nada una puerta salió disparada como si una enorme fuerza la hubiese impulsado, un silencio magnífico profundiza el éxtasis celeste.

-Candyyyyyy! – grito el personaje de extraños ojos zafiro y cabello castaño, mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero sabia quien era, el se había vuelto mi todo, era la persona mas bella que cavia imaginar, pero en ese instante su odio irradiaba el lugar, proyectaba verdaderas llamas y la primera impresión es casi de miedo en presencia de tan enorme diamante, el propósito que lo guiaba no era imposible, aunque sí sobrenatural, el quería amar incondicionalmente, el quería soñarlo con integridad minuciosa e imponerlo a la realidad, ese proyecto mágico había agotado el espacio entero de su alma, si es que el la poseía, sonreí al verlo y alce mi mano para que el pudiese tomarla, lo ultimo que vi fue la daga de Damián, y el corriendo velozmente hasta mi.

-Oh no, Candy no, no! -gritó la voz horrorizada del ángel.

Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asustó detrás de aquel sonido musical de su voz, un sonido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento lleno de agonía, que repentinamente se quebró, yo en cambio decidí concentrarme en la voz de el, quien corrió hacia mi y me tomo entre sus brazos, me aferre a su camisa, con mis manos ensangrentadas, y lo mire por ultima vez.

-Candy, por favor!, Candy, escúchame…, por favor, por favor, Candy, por favor! -suplicaba, sí, quise responderle, quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba la manera, sentí un punto de dolor, dolía mucho, pero entonces, mientras ese dolor irrumpía a través de la oscuridad para llegar hasta mí, acudieron otros mucho más fuertes, no podía gritar ni nada, el hechizo se apoderaba de mi también, mientras intentaba aspirar aire y emerger de golpe del estanque oscuro, lo volví a mirar y susurre lo que creí que eran mis últimas palabras

-Te amo - los ojos zafiro derramaban lagrimas, algo que creí que no podía hacer, porque estaba marcado.

Cerré mis ojos, esto había de ser un delirio, una epifanía que deseaba que se hiciera realidad! Pero abrí los ojos otra vez y estaba junto a mi, y este no era un sueño, era Terry, y estaba llorando

-pecosa aquí estoy..., ssshh, aquí estoy

-estas..., estas vivo!

-si mi amor, aquí estoy -toco mis labios con sus dedos finos, pero de repente se aleja de mi, es empujado con fuerza brutal, Damian me sujeto del cuello, sentí la presión de la Daga en mi costado, en cualquier momento me iba a matar

-Terry! -grito Archie al verle, por primera vez creo que se alegraba de verlo. Me miró en mi dirección, tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros pero el hablo.

-quieto ahí -le ordeno Damian. Sorprendentemente Terry le hizo caso, si era cierto entonces lo que Damian había dicho.

-suéltala

-nunca

-déjala en paz, ella no tiene que sufrir más por tu culpa y la de los Andley

-tu ya no estas en esto, fallaste, me fallaste Terrence, ¿como se te ocurrió lagarte a tu sacrificio?, ella era tu objetivo, solo tenias que asegurar de que era ella y nada mas, te has burlado de mi y no saldrás impune de esto

Estaba confundida ¿de que estaban hablando? ¿Que yo era el sacrificio de Terry?

-yo no quería hacer esto

-no es cuestión de querer o no, solo tienes que acatar las ordenes que se te dan, se ve que te has dejado llevar por los encantos de esa huérfana oh..., no ya se seguro que la querías poner de tu parte para luego...

-¡CALLATE!, ¡jamás pensé en matarla a ella o al sacerdote!

-q.., que? - pude decir con un hilo de voz

Damian vio a Terry y soltó una risa que me dio miedo

-la amas? Jajajaja de verdad te enamoraste de la huérfana?

-quieres saberlo de verdad? Si! Me enamore de Candy, y te juro que si le haces algo no vivirás para contarlo

-que es todo esto?

-oh!, querida veo que no sabes nada sobre tu_ novio_

-no te atrevas a decírselo – dijo Terry con los dientes apretados

-porque? ¿tienes miedo que salga huyendo de ti? ¿O que acabe como Susana o Claudia?

Él silencio reino en la sala, todos nos quedamos viendo a los dos chicos ¿que era Terry?, eran tantas preguntas que estaba empezando a marearme

-querida Candy...! -me toco con su mano

-no me toques bastardo

-¡insolente! - me gane otro bofetón mas

-¡no le vuelvas a pegar o...!

-o que?, no puedes hacerme nada o ya sabes lo que te pasara

-no te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie -aseguro Terry

-si no le tienes miedo a nada, tampoco le tendrás miedo a que ella lo sepa

-no puedes decírselo..., te mato si lo haces

-Y crees que eso me importa, ya he conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba -me abrazo contra él, intente separarme pero no pude -la virgen de corazón puro, lastimosamente tu vas a morir si no la matas!

-de que hablan?! -exigí saber

Me volvió a soltar se puso de pie y se alejo un poco de mí

-quieres saber lo que es tu novio?

Me quede en silencio y miré a Terry, que seguía tenia la mirada perdida y el semblante serio, sus puños seguían apretados.

-me tomare tu silencio como un si -sonrió – tu querido novio Terry es un demonio

_Demonio, demonio, demonio..., _la palabra resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, me boca se abrió del miedo al igual que mis ojos

-el accedió a ser lo que yo soy para mejorar su vida, su familia ha tenido un pacto infernal por generaciones, y Terry! El pequeño Terry, quería poder, y yo se lo di, con el podría acabar con todos ustedes, ahora debe continuar el ritual para completar su transformación.

Damian me solto y yo me arrastre hacia la pared mas cercana y recogí mis piernas mirando a Terry con pánico.

-Hazlo Terrence! Alli esta la joven pura, solo para ti -puso en su mano la daga y me vio, sus ojos azules pasaron a negro, alli temblé de miedo, acaso el se iba a atrever a matarme? -asi vivirás para siempre

De nuevo de los ojos de Terry brotaban las lagrimas, al principio eran negras, y después transparentes, dejo caer de su mano la daga y miro a Damian, este se sorprendio al ver el rostro húmedo de Terry, aun sus ojos estaban negros, pero el había mostrado un cambio diferente en su ser.

-sin Candy para que quiero la vida? -fue la definitiva respuesta de Terry. Él simplemente fue hacia Damian y le agarro del brazo, con una velocidad increíble lo estrello contra la pared, su fuerza me dio aún mas miedo, Damian intento levantarse, Terry lo volvía coger del brazo. Pero Damian era igual o mas fuerte que el, lo tumbo al suelo y le agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, lo tenia inmovilizado, con sus extrañas habilidades le provocaba mas dolor a los chicos, se acerco al oido de Terry a susurrarle algo

-que lastima Terrence..., te veias con un futuro prospero, no morirías, no sufririas por cosas como estas -me señalo a mi y a mi familia -no lo vas a sentir, y despues de matarte a ti y a los Andley gozare despues con el cuerpo de la pequeña Candy

-NOOO! -chillo con esas fervientes lagrimas en su rostro

-bueno, antes de morir te develare un secreto..., recuerdas a tu mami? La zorra actriz americana?, bueno..., a ella no la mato un monstruo, o un asesino, la noche que ella murio..., estaba yo

La confesion de Damian fue lo mas impactante que habia escuchado, el habia matado a la madre de Terry..., a todos los que formaban parte de nuestras vidas., aprete mis manos con fuerza, todo se habia acabado. Pero el piso empezo a temblar, la ira de Terry sobrepasaba los limites conocidos. Albert habia logrado salir del trance y se levanto del suelo, ataco a Damian con la espada de Archie, logro herir su brazo de tal manera que no podia curar. Pero aun asi logro zafarse de la ira de Terry y Albert lanzandolos con sus oscuros poderes lejos de el, pero no lo suficiente, Albert se levanto otra vez del suelo y empezo a decir unas palabras en lo que parecia hebreo, le estaba exorcitanto, Damian al escuchar las palabras del joven patriarca empezo a gritar y a volverse una fiera, debiamos matarlo antes de que se volviese incontrolable

-Archie la espada! Rapido -grito Albert para que mi primo corriese, debia clavarsela en el corazon para que acabase todo esto, pero Damian logro hacer que este se quedara como una estatua, dejo caer el arma, no se como me movi para ir tras el, Damian habia lanzado de nuevo su ataque hacia mi, pero Tony interfirio con su escudo, el cual hizo un sonido seco que penetro cada area de la mansion, en medio de la lucha Elizabeth susurro a mi oido, mi madre me estaba hablando.

_-no es solo una llave..._

Me sorprendi, la unica llave que en ese momento tenia era el camafeo! Eso es! no era solo una llave, el camafeo estaba en mi cuello aun, lo saque de mi cuello y apunte a Damian, brillo con intensidad, algo vino a mi mente.

-Albert sigue exorcistandole -me levante como pude y empece a correr a el -llego tu hora... - si decían que el camafeo tenia tanto poder lo iba a averiguar, me lance a el, pegue la joya a su espalda provocando que de su boca saliera un grito agonizante, la joya le estaba quemando la espalda, era sorprendente, Albert vio como este se le iba a lanzar, yo seguia pegada a el, pero entonces Terry apareció delante de Damian y en su mano la daga con la que pretendía matarme, se la clavo con rabia en su corazón, la sangre caliente brotaba de su pecho, y el rostro arrugado y lleno de odio veia al que fue alguna vez su amigo

-Púdrete en el infierno – mascullo Terry con rabia, Damian abrió los ojos y empezó a respirar entrecortado, se llevo la mano al corazón, y de pronto cayo al suelo, seguia jadeando, lentamente su cuerpo cambio de aspecto, era como cartón viejo.

-al suelo todos! -grito Albert colocándose en posición fetal, yo no sabia que hacer, Tony me tiro del brazo quedando a su lado, las ventanas se abrieron y una brisa fría revolvía los alrededores de la mansión, admire el rostro de Damian, la primera vez que lo vi me produjo miedo y todas las cosas que un ser humano podría sentir, su rostro mostró aspecto cadavérico y su piel caía, dando a mostrar el lado inhumano de el, por ultimo todo su ser se volvió nada, los que una vez fueron los restos de Damian, ahora eran polvo

-hasta aquí llegaste -dijo Tony quien se acerco a estos con un leño encendido y les prendió fuego, ardían intensamente, ese era el final, al fin..., 13 estaba muerto.

El silencio reino en el lugar, todos se miraban las caras, acaso ya se había acabado todo? Lo logramos? Logramos salvar a la familia? Sus ojos celestes brillando contra el fuego y la sonrisa de Tony lo dijeron todo, pero yo estaba aun asustada, abrazándome a mi misma, rodeando mis piernas, y mirando a Terry, no podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, Terry se volvió en mi dirección, tenía una mirada triste y cargada de dolor.

-Candy, puedo explicarlo -dio un paso en mi dirección, me asuste tanto que grite sin pensarlo

-NO! -el se congelo en el sitio, me miró un momento mas y parpadeo sus orbes negras, creo que el sabia mi reacción al saber lo que el era, una mano blanca paso su mano por el cuello de Terry, aprisionándole

-no te le acerques maldito! -le grito Albert aprisionándolo contra su pecho. Lo iba a matar.

-no..., ya basta, por favor! -suplique entre lagrimas dolorosas.

-dejalo Tio! -defendió Tony a Terry, quien se sorprendió por ese acto -el nos salvo..., si no fuese por el estuviésemos muertos

-y dejarlo vivo siendo lo que es? -reclamo Albert molesto

-a pesar de todo nos salvo... -Archie se poso al lado de este, abogo por el, al igual que Tony, aproveche ese momento de distracción entre ellos para dirigirme al otro lado del Living, todo estaba vuelto un desastre, y eso se arreglaba, pero mi corazón estaba destruido completamente, mi mente jamas borraría todo esto que acababa de vivir, me deje caer de rodillas delante del cuerpo sin vida de Edward, lloraba, maldecía hacia cualquier cosa, quería un milagro para que nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

-por favor... -tome su mano pálida... -lo siento Eddie..., yo no lo sabia

Empezado a llorar, todo este tiempo lo sentía, esa conexión, esa paz que el me hacia sentir era eso, nuestro lazo que ahora estaba roto.

-pecosita -escuche, me levante y vi como Terry venia caminando hacia mi, tras este Archie y Tony, estaban muy mal heridos. Una punzada dolorosa en mi pecho me alerta, mi respiración se hace cada vez mas dificultosa y mi vista se nubla, caigo al suelo golpeándome, el rostro de Terry me vio horrorizado. Con una velocidad increíble se acerca a mi y me estrecha a su pecho

-por favor Candy..., hablame mi amor..., Respondeme Candice!

-esta muriendo -le dice Tony quien se arrodilla a nuestro lado, Terry lo ve sorprendido, no puede decir ni una palabra -no hay posibilidades para ella.

Su rostro se vuelve a fijar en mi, y gira a ver a Edward.

-si hay una forma de salvarla!

-no estas hablando de...? - Albert callo, e hizo señal de asco -no lo permitiré

-quieres que viva o no?

-serán como tu y ese monstruo

-no..., porque yo no estoy completo, sigo siendo en parte humano..., Anthony hazlo -levanto la manga de su camisa, dejando ver un delgado brazo blanco como la leche -cortame

-estas loco!

-solo mi sangre podrá salvarla

-pero..., -titubeo Tony, pero Terry se airó y grito

-solo hazlo..., -fue la respuesta definitiva de Terry, estaba demasiado débil como para mantenerme despierta, el me acaricio los labios con su pulgar, sus ojos aun eran negros, pero expresaba amor

-chicos..., aun respira! -creo que esa era la voz de Archie, todo se escuchaba como un zumbido en ese momento

-estarás bien pecosa..., estarás bien.

Escuche un quejido por parte de Terry, quien aun me apretaba contra su cuerpo, era extraño como se sentía la piel de quien debía ser tu asesino, pero a la vez amabas al contacto, no logre ver lo que estaban haciendo los chicos, ya que mi vista estaba muy borrosa, era obvio que había llegado mi hora, me reuniría con mi familia, con Elizabeth, con Edward, con mi padre..., al fin dejaría de sufrir, sentí algo aguado en mis labios, de un sabor oxidado y dulce a la vez, el dolor en mi pecho se acentuaba y mis latidos descendían, sentí que ya mi cuerpo no respondía, una luz tan intensa como el sol me incitaba a atravesarle, escuche la voz de Elizabeth llamándome, allí estaba, no estaba triste, tenia sus brazos abiertos, mi madre me estaba llamando, sonreí y empece a caminar, estaba cruzando aquel umbral entre la vida y la muerte.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les ha parecido? Genial? Aunque muchas ya sabian lo que era Terry con la juntita que tenia con Damian, quien resulto ser un asesino sadico, lastimosamente Edward y Candy se dieron cuenta tarde de ese lazo que los unia y ahora..., bueno..., presiento que me van a matar otra vez..., lo se, me van a matar, pero al diablo falta el ultimo capitulo y Epilogo, esto aun no ha terminado, un milagro va a ocurrir gracias a Terry, nuestro sexy demonio hahahaha!<strong>


	30. Un Milagro de la Vida El Renacer

**Capitulo 30**

**Un Milagro de la Vida: el renacer.**

* * *

><p><em>Prometeme que siempre seremos las mejores amigas Annie?..<em>

_Eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras..._

_Es solo una huérfana..._

_Parecen caracolas arrastrándose_

_Pero la hija es una revoltosa!..._

_Pero no parecen gemelas..._

_Al fin tendré familia..._

_La sembré yo mismo_

_Son hermosas..._

_Es una gaita escocesa_

_Tu vestido también esta al revés..._

_No creí que fuese contagioso_

_Mona pecas..._

_Nikolay tenia razón, eres valiente_

_Eres un mocoso engreído..._

_Un corazón puro_

_Creo en Ti..._

_Adiós Candyy!_

_Sera la mucama..._

_Papeles de adopción..._

_De donde sacaste esa muñeca?_

_Me recuerdas a mi madre..._

_Ellos son Miena y Poupe_

_Nunca olvides sonreír..._

_Vaya tendré que hacer otro auto_

_Muchachito!_

_Es una joya muy antigua..._

_Ella es mi casi amante..._

_Miren esta es la mano de mi padre!_

_Sueño con ser actor..._

_Puedo leer la mente de las personas..._

_No sabes de lo que es..._

_Bruto!..._

_La cruz sin inocencia es solo hierro_

_Todos tenemos dos vidas..._

_Quiero una mamá y un papá..._

_Estoy tan feliz..._

_Peleare por ti_

_Dispuesto a todo... _

_Te amo Candy..._

Toda mi vida había pasado por mi mente en un segundo, mi infancia, mi niñez, logre volver a escuchar a mis amigos. Era algo que solo una vez podemos sentir, los vi a todos, a Annie, a Neil, a Eliza, Tom, Claudia, Nikolay, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, la tia abuela Elroy, Albert, Archie, Stear, Tony, Edward, Terry..., todos los que formaron parte de mi vida se presentaron, esboce una sonrisa, no sentia dolor, no habia nada, solo paz, pero sentia aun miedo de dejarlos, aunque era extraño, sentir todo eso si estaba muerta. La vi frente a mi, era Elizabeth! Sonreia de felicidad, estaba tomada de la mano de un hombre que vestia uniforme de guerra, de expresivos ojos azulverdoso y cabello cobrizo rebelde, era el..., era mi padre!, ambos estaban en lo que parecia un puente, cruzando un ancho rio, me quise acercar a ellos pero no me lo permitieron, pero mi padre señalo a las aguas, yo me asome y vi la tierra, alli justamente en Lakewood una vieja casona en la que se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello negro, sus facciones me recordaban a alguien. Senti como mi pecho se oprimia y descansaba varias veces, no era molesto, era agradable, Elizabeth me lanzo un beso al aire el cual yo acepte, vi a la pareja de esposos caminando a traves del puente, perdiéndose entre la luz.

Senti en mis ojos ese resplandor, intente abrir los ojos, pero era muy intensa, espere a que mis sentidos se adaptaran a todo lo que estaba pasando. Suspire...

-pequeña..., estas bien -era Albert quien estaba a mi lado? Gire la cabeza y vi a un Tony dormido en el sofá junto a mi, a Archie sonriéndome, tenia una gasa en su rostro, respire pero..., no dolía, no dolía era sorprendente, trate de incorporarme pero senti una punzada en el estomago

-aaaarrrghh! Que es esto? -exclame adolorida

-no te muevas gatita, tu crees que a nosotros nos acariciaron? -dijo el con ironía, había vuelto a sonreír

-que paso?

-no recuerdas nada pequeña?

-recuerdo que..., Damian.., el es 13

-lo sabemos Candy, ya no hay que temer, esta muerto, regreso a el mundo que le pertenece

-quiere decir que estamos a salvo?

-si pequeña..., los Andley tenemos paz otra vez después de siglos de lucha

Al fin..., había paz, ese sentimiento de seguridad, libertad y alegría en el aire, donde nada podrá dañarte. Respire y era sorprendente

-no duele al respirar!

-porque estas sana

-como?! Pero el doctor...

-Candy, hay cosas que van mucho mas alla del conocimiento científico, tu eres prueba de ello, estas sana otra vez.

-oh mi Dios! -exclame sorprendida, en verdad estaba sana! Recorde algo crucial, algo que amaba en el alma, pero que al saber lo que era me daba hasta miedo.

-donde..., donde esta Terry?

-esta dormido

-como?

-si..., el pobre vela tu sueño dia y noche, no se ha despegado de ti

-esta bien?

Los chicos se vieron serios, no tenian muy buena cara, Albert suspiro y tomo mi mano, para luego dedicarme una sonrisa.

-que paso con Terry? Acaso ustedes...

-no pequeña..., se puede decir que los Andley estamos profundamente agradecidos por su acto de valentía, no cualquiera hace eso y menos..., alguien como Terry -volvio su mirada al sillon donde descansaba Tony -bueno, a este caballero me lo tendré que llevar a dormir, los dos no dejaban de cuidarte.

-yo lo llevare tio, aparte debo supervisar que no quede ni rastro de..., tu sabes -mi primo paso un brazo por el cuello de Tony y torpemente lo ayudo a caminar fuera de la habitación, que por cierto no era la mia.

-que esta pasando?

-bueno, la mansion quedo vuelta una nada, y debemos reparar todo lo que 13 como tu le decias hizo

-no lo nombres! -exigi -quisiera que esta pesadilla se olvidase -gire mi cabeza tratando de contener mis lagrimas, alli recorde lo que paso, vi sus ojos verdes suplicando, y su mano acariciándome, me llamo Ellie...

-Candy mi vida..., te juro que esto quedara solo como una pesadilla, no dejare que vuelvas a sufrir.

-ya..., ya me hizo sufrir lo suficiente como para no querer vivir Albert! -me puse en ovillo, me dolia el cuerpo pero sentia un enorme vacio, una confusión tremenda en mi cabeza, nada habia sido como yo crei. Los Andley resultaron ser cazadores del reino de los Cielos, Terry un demonio que queria matarme y Edward..., el resulto ser mi hermano, todo esto me revolvio el alma, empece a llorar al recordarle como fue que le perdi, en mi muñeca aun se posaba la pulserita que me regalo, le perdi para siempre.

-Candy no digas eso! La vida es lo mas precioso que Dios pudo habernos regalado, y tu tuviste esa segunda oportunidad

-pues no la quiero si tengo que sentir la culpa de haber provocado todo esto

-tu no lo provocaste Candice! -me reprocho Albert con el ceño fruncido -fuimos nosotros, los Andley quienes te metimos en esto sin saber nada.

-si lo provoque! -grite acongojada -yo lo meti a el tambien en esto, el sabia lo que pasabamos, pero insistio en seguir ayudándonos sabiendo lo que pasaba..., y por mi culpa esta muerto! Edward esta muerto!

-pequeña escuchame por favor

-es que no lo vez Albert? Estoy sola, 13 me quito a toda mi familia, sola y lo unico que quiero es irme con ellos..., vi, vi a Elizabeth..., estaba feliz y la vi con el..., con mi padre estaban felices, me esperaban

-y viste a Edward con ellos? -me pregunto Albert serio

-bueno..., no! No lo vi -en seguida me entro una gran desesperación al cuerpo, me agite en la cama completamente, Albert trato de detenerme pero queria la verdad, queria saber donde estaba el.

-y Edward? Donde esta el? Quiero saberlo?

-Candy tranquilizate

-no! No puedo hacerlo esta muerto Albert! Lo mato..., lo mato y fue por mi culpa -me habia lanzado a llorar en sus brazos, el me acaricio los hombros para luego alejarse de mi

-pequeña..., escucha, el esta bien!

-pero..., como yo lo vi, estaba sangrando mucho y dejo de respirar

-pero no fue asi..., Terry lo salvo

-eehh? -eso fue extraño

-mira a tu derecha pequeña -Albert se retiro para ver lo que estaba tras el, empece a llorar, alli estaba recostado, con expresion serena y calida, aquel chico de rizos cobrizos y pecas en su rostro, estaba palido y sus labios estaban resecos

-esta..., vivo?

-al igual que tu habia muerto, pero su corazon latia, el es fuerte, logro aferrarse a la vida, y lo hizo por ti preciosa.

-no lo puedo creer! -susurre sorprendida. -como es que...

-Terry apenas es un incubo, no se completo su transformación, su sangre tiene la capacidad de sanar.

-o sea que...

-Terry por amor se atrevio a restarse vida para dársela a ustedes dos, les dio a beber su sangre, solo para que ustedes dos pudiesen vivir

Cada vez estaba mas sorprendida de el, jamas pensé que alguien como Terry pudiera hacer mas bien que mal, en verdad Terry era un milagro, no esta en su destino ser como Damian.

-tiene una pierna rota, pero del resto tu hermano va a estar bien.

-podrias repetirlo?

-que va a estar bien

-no! -la emocion me invadio el cuerpo completamente, sonrei y llore a la vez -"mi hermano" -Albert acaricio mis mejillas para limpiar las lagrimas que estaban en mi rostro

-lo vez? No estas sola, y jamas lo estarás de ahora en adelante

Me incorpore y no me importo el dolor! Lo abrace con fuerza, habíamos triunfado y eso era importante, ahora tengo mas amor de lo que pense, tengo a mi familia adoptiva, a mi hermano biológico pero aun había algo de lo que no estaba segura..., Terry me amaba? Un sonido seco nos interrumpió

-despertaste -aquella voz celestial estaba frente a mi, estaba palido y ojeroso, intento acercarse a nosotros con una sonrisa

_Demonio, demonio, demonio_

Recordé su verdadera naturaleza, en seguida temblé y me aferre a Albert, este me abrazo y me tranquilizo.

-Candy por favor..., dejame explicártelo todo

-los dejare solos a los dos -musito Albert soltándose de mi abrazo, me senti desprotegida en ese momento, tome una sabana y me tape de pies a cabeza, escuche la puerta abrir y cerrarse, y senti el borde de la cama hundirse, alguien acariciaba mi espalda, estaba tan caliente como el fuego.

-Candy? - susurro en el tono mas dulce

Sentí mi corazón bombear con mas fuerza tras oír su voz después de tanto tiempo, no me había parado a pensar cuanto anhelaba oír su voz, era como música para mis oídos, me mantuve en silencio, esperando por oírle de nuevo hablar.

-Candy -repitió -se que me estas escuchando, necesito hablar contigo..., lo necesito - susurro

Un lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, no se si de felicidad o tristeza, una parte de mi me decía que debía verlo, hablar con él, aclararlo todo.

-tengo muchas cosas que explicarte..., se que debes de estar confundida por todo lo ocurrido, que no entiendas nada, incluso puede que me odies y me tengas miedo -pronuncio con dolor.

Ya me daba igual que fuera un demonio o no, lo amaba y no me importaba nada más. Quería decirle que no lo odiaba, que no le tenia miedo, porque se que él nunca me haría daño, fuera lo que fuese, que si reaccione así la ultima vez que nos vimos, fue por el pánico que sentía tras lo ocurrido con Damian, que el tenia mi corazón y siempre lo tendría.

-me prometí a mi mismo desaparecer de tu vida, créeme que lo he intentado pero no puedo estar lejos de ti..., perdóname por ser tan cobarde y por haber caído al punto de querer... – su voz era de puro arrepentimiento y dolor.

Mi corazón se rompía aún mas por momentos, solo con oír sus palabras, él tampoco lo había pasado bien después de lo ocurrido y yo solo pensando en mí, como podría odiarlo a él, me odiaba a mi misma por ser una estúpida egoísta. Me quede en silencio aguantando las gruesas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-solo quiero que sepas que te amo Candy, y estoy dispuesto a que seas tu quien acabe con mi existencia si es necesario

Me volví violentamente hacia el, para verlo ahí, a poco metros de mi, mirándome con sus tristes ojos. Me levante y me puse frente a él, manteniendo una cierta distancia. Su mirada era de arrepentimiento y dolor, yo le sujete la mirada, manteniéndome serena, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-pecosa..., ya sabes lo que soy..., -seguía mirándome – y lo que hicimos mi familia y yo.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

-no quiero que te asustes..., es lo que menos deseo asustarte

-estoy bien -dije rápidamente

-has hablado? -se sorprendió

-vas a contármelo – le insistí

Miró al cielo suspiro y volvió a mirarme.

-bueno..., después de la muerte de mi madre fui a vivir a Londres con Richard, el..., se comportaba tan extraño, tan oscuro, pero para ser tan pequeño ya sabia que había algo oscuro y maligno en mi familia, lo descubrí cuando tenia 14 años, mi padre había asesinado a una chica frente a mi, ese dia me agarro con fuerza por el cuello y me hizo beber su sangre

-que?!

-el..., me había presentando ante el mismo demonio, sin saber había firmado un pacto para servirle para el resto de mi vida, pero a partir de eso odie a Richard con el alma, ambos nos llevábamos mal, su segunda esposa me odiaba y no dejaba de reprocharme el ser un bastardo, quería cambiar mi vida..., quería cambiar todo a mi alrededor.

-cambiar en que sentido?

-Damian me había propuesto ser como el, solo asi poder hacer que mi padre se sintiese orgulloso de mi por una vez, dejar la humanidad para ser como ellos. Mi padre al enterarse de mi decisión de ser como "el monstruo" lo alegro, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, pero al renunciar a la humanidad, debía renunciar a otras cosas...

-amar era una de ellas verdad?

-asi es, debía de renunciar a mis sueños, a mis ilusiones, a amar con intensidad, y para empezar mi transformación primero debía morir, un dia salí con Damian a los acantilados junto con otras dos chicas

-Susana y Sandra verdad?

-si..., pero como?...

-eso no importa! Se lo del accidente, lo de la muerte de Sandra, y no moriste

-si..., una parte de mi, Damian me dio a beber su sangre y eso me hizo ser en parte como el, y note el cambio, podía sanar rápido, era muy fuerte y veloz, era otro, pero mis ojos cambiaban de color cuando usaba las habilidades que se me habían dado, en especial a la hora de sanar

Entonces todo encajo a la perfección, el día de los azotes a Terry, habían sanado, y en mi cuarto del colegio con el cuter..., el ya me habia advertido acerca de sus habilidades.

-y porque estabas aqui en América el dia que te conocí?

-estaba deprimido..., asi que decidí venir a visitar la tumba de mi madre, no podia llorarla, asi que me desquitaba de otras formas, asesine a cuatro personas para saciar mi hambre

-hambre? Acaso tu..., te alimentabas de la misma forma que Damian?

-si, no tolero la comida humana de ninguna manera..., por eso las veces que tu, sangrabas trataba de alejarme de ti.

Quede perpleja por sus palabras.

-ya sabia que los Andley eran lo único que se entrometía entre Damian y mi transformación, así que también me comprometí a que si hallaba a un Andley lo mataría, y claro..., encontrar a una virgen pura, ella era la verdadera fuente de mi eternidad, pensaba que era lo correcto, encontrarla y matarla para beber su sangre, si lo hacia yo seria un demonio completo y seria eterno, si lo hacia Damian el aumentaría sus poderes y tendiera el poder para matar a los Andley y quien quita, acabar con el mundo, aun así seria un demonio completo y todo se lo debía a él, yo acepte cumplir con sus deseos, de todos modos solo era una humana mas, pero..., cuando te vi por primera vez en el barco, sentí algo que jamás había sentido.

-que fue eso?

-desde aquel día no pude dejar de pensar en ti, te espiaba todas las noches, pensaba que lo hacia por que era mi misión, pero mi corazón me decía que no lo hacia por eso, que lo hacia por algo mas..., entonces fue cuando empecé hablar contigo, te invite a comer, a sentarte a mi lado, por un momento olvide que yo estaba contigo por una misión y nada mas. Aquella mañana cuando nos encontraste hablando a mi y a Nikolay, estábamos discutiendo sobre la misión

-Nikolay estaba al tanto de todo?

-peor..., el quería ser como Damian también, pero era demasiado bueno para ser como nosotros, te agarro mucho cariño, por eso Damian ordeno matarlo..., y yo lo hice

-por Dios! -me tape la boca con la mano

-yo no quería hacerlo, ni matar a Nikolay ni lastimarte a ti..., el quería salvarte

-Nikolay! -susurre, el ya me lo había advertido.

-bueno, quería renunciar a esa misión, pero Nikolay decía que no se podía hacer nada, que no podíamos meternos en problemas.

Cerré los ojos para pensar con claridad todo lo que me estaba diciendo, Terry espero hasta que abrí los ojos y le asentí con la cabeza para que siguiera.

-cuando te dije que te alejaras de San Pablo y que renunciaras al apellido, era por que Damian ya estaba al tanto de todo acerca de ti y sabia sus intensiones, pero tu no me hiciste caso, y entonces fue cuando decidí que no importaba nada, que yo te amaba – me miró – y que pensaba protegerte de todo aquel que quisiera hacerte daño.

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro, se atrevió acercarse a mí, dudo, pero al ver que no retrocedía se acerco mas a mi y limpio mi cara.

-todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pero cuando murió Stear todo se arruino

-quien fue? Quien mato a Stear?

-fue Damian, el nos había descubierto, asi que decidió matarlo. Tu estabas muy deprimida, y cuando insististe en que me alejara de ti, sentí que me matabas, quería morir de verdad, el único que me escuchaba era Edward -giro hacia la cama donde estaba el

-el siempre esta alli cuando mas lo necesitas

-asi es -medio sonrió y despues su sonrisa se borro -después de hablar con el decidi todo, no queria ser como Damian, queria estar contigo, y le dije a mi padre que renunciaria a la decision de ser un Dybbuk, el pretendia matarme por esa decision, pero estaba decidido a buscarte y a amarte, mate a mi familia en un incendio

-y no..., no te dolio?

-de todas maneras no tengo sentimientos pecosa, al menos a los que decían ser mi familia. Viaje a América y te busque, y te encontré pero apareció él, cuando llegue aqui y te vi en el suelo, destrozada con tus preciosos ojos verdes inundados, y todo por culpa de él, me maldije por no haber estado contigo, cuando Damian desvelo mi secreto, sentí que te había perdido para siempre, pero cuando el de su propia lengua dijo que había matado a mi madre todo tembló, mi odio hacia el fue grande y mi naturaleza fue lo que me impulso a matarlo, pero cuando lo vi volverse polvo y te vi tan asustada, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero eso no fue tanta amargura y dolor como cuando tu me rechazaste.

Nos miramos a los ojos y al ver todo su sufrimiento, una lagrima broto de sus ojos y más lágrimas acudían a mis ojos, no solo por todo lo que paso.

-yo...

-ssshh... no hace falta que digas nada, estabas asustada, era normal que reaccionaras así, si no lo hubieras hecho pensaría que no eras humana -río tristemente –quería pedirte perdón por todo y decirte que te quiero, que amo, que eres lo mejor que me a pasado nunca y que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido..., -susurro.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, el se levanto y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

-entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mi, yo..., no debí decirte nada lo siento..., te juro que no volveré a molestarte, espero que encuentre a un hombre que te haga feliz y no tan desdichada como yo. Empezó a caminar, cuando yo hable.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá! -grite. Se paro en seco pero no se volvió

-te amo Terrence Grandchester! Me importa un comino lo que hiciste, yo te amo sin importar si eres humano o no, y quiero pasar mi vida contigo, quiero que tu seas esa persona que me despierte con un beso en las mañanas y que sea el padre de mis hijos! No quiero volver a perderte por mis miedos y los secretos que nos rodean, te amo y eso es algo que no puedo ocultar, y es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier Ángel o demonio.

-pecosita! -se acerco usando su velocidad inhumana y me abrazo con cariño -perdoname por haberte fallado..., te amo y haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz y no volverte a fallar nunca mas.

Sabia que esta vez ya nada iba a poder separarnos, nos amábamos y eso era mas fuerte, nos recostamos y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, escuchaba sus débiles latidos y su calor contra mi piel me decían que era verdad, el estaría conmigo a pesar de todo. El era mi recompensa ante tanto sufrimiento.

Durante esos dias de haberle ganado la batalla a la muerte en todos los sentidos habia estado junto a Edward, jamas quise soltar su mano, esperaba a que despertara, poder mirarle a sus ojos y abrazarlo. Fui capaz de decirle a Terry acerca de la enfermedad que me estaba matando y que gracias a el es que estoy viva, despues de todo lo que le conte acerca de lo que los chicos y yo haciamos, las investigaciones y los sueños el jamas se despegaba de mi, pero cada dia lo veía mas débil y ojeroso, algo le estaba pasando. Gracias al cielo la tia abuela no se decidió a regresar y tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para hacer las reparaciones necesarias a la mansion, quedo como si no hubiese ocurrido una gran batalla. Pero los hermanos Leagan si lo hicieron y les relatamos lo que paso, a Eliza casi le da un infarto al saber que Edward era mi hermano, y Neil ni se le acerca a Terry, piensa que en cualquier momento le hara algo malo, el mismo Tony fue a buscar a Annie para que me apoyara en estos momento con Edward, ella también se sorprendió por la noticia, pero vi su rostro y habia como que cierta envidia de que yo halla podido encontrar a alguien de mi familia y ella no, ese habia sido su sueño desde siempre, conocer a sus verdaderos padres, pero ella celebraba mi alegría, y yo le decia que jamas la iba a dejar de lado, ya que ella siempre seria mi hermanita del alma. Ahora las nubes negras se habían alejado de la mansión Andley, volvíamos a tener paz.

Esa mañana me encontraba junto a Edward, quien aun no había despertado, a veces me llegaban cosas a la mente, Terry había llegado muy tarde para salvarlo?

-Candy..., alguien te busca? -me aviso Archie acercándose a mi, mire su rostro y no pude evitar sentir lastima

-Archie te quitaste la gasa! -en su rostro había una gran cicatriz producto del ataque de 13, mi primo parpadeo un par de veces y después me miro, para dedicarme una sonrisa

-bueno..., a las chicas les gustan los hombres con cicatrices

-eso creo -respondí desplegando una sonrisa de mis labios, me levante de la cama y bese la frente de Edward para después levantarme, abrace a Archie con cariño, empezamos a caminar fuera del cuarto -a pesar de todo siempre seras mi primo elegante, y mi héroe

-tu eres mi heroína gatita, ya no te juzgare por tu apariencia de niña linda, ya que eres un monstruo en batalla, y tendré cuidado contigo ahora

-porque? -pregunte

-Candy..., bebiste la sangre de un demonio, eso debió de darte poderes extraños

-pues no..., Terry me ha perjurado que no puede traspasarme ningún poder por su parte humana

-tengo una confrontación interna, en parte estoy agradecido con ese imbécil por habernos salvado y por la otra quiero matarlo por ser..., bueno un demonio y un imbécil

-deja a "mi novio" en paz, no me hagas ir a buscar el arco y la flecha, me decidí a aprender a usarlos de forma correcta. Pero te recomiendo que consideres ser su amigo, eso es lo que ambos necesitan ahorita mismo.

-bueno..., sera un camino difícil pero creo que podre al menos hablar con el sin insultarlo

-eso es..., por cierto quien me busca?

-que preguntas haces Candice! -respondió una voz cantarina

No lo podia creer, eran demasiadas sorpresas en estos dias, mejor dicho milagros, ya que ella era un milagro, corri y la abrace

-Claudia! estas viva!

-oye, solo dormi por dos largos meses, y te puedo decir que vi lo suficiente como para saber que ganaron la batalla -respondio sonriente, sus ojos violeta tenian un brillo especial, estaba feliz

-tu sabias todo esto verdad?

-todo... -volteo a ver a Tony quien hablaba con Annie -Anthony!

-que sucede Claudia

-claro que acepto que tu y Annie me den ese recorrido por la ciudad.

Mi primo se sonrojo al igual que Annie, despues que Terry regreso el acepto romper el compromiso, ya que la persona que me amaba de verdad y que era capaz de cuidarme con fervor había regresado, pero Terry le agradeció el que no me halla dejado sola jamas, todo estaba tomando su curso. Empece a sonreír al ver la cara de Tony, creo que tanto el como yo habíamos olvidado las habilidades de Claudia, aunque crei que se le iba a quitar después de la muerte de 13

-el prácticamente hizo florecer un don natural..., ya lo tenia desde que nací

-ah, ah, ah,! aquí vas a apagar el cerebro Claudia, ya que gracias a ti descubrimos lo que giraba a nuestro alrededor -respondió Archie abrazando a la chica

-si me sueltas te digo un secreto, por favor, porque alguien esta celoso, o mejor dicho "celosa" -especifico mirando a Annie, quien abrio sus ojos al ver que se habia hecho descubrir, le gustaba Archie

-oye..., le gusto a Annie verdad?

-pues claro y tu ella a ti, porque no vas al grano y asi lo comprobaras -ella se acerco a su oido y le susurro algo, Archie no pudo evitar sonreír, se quito un mechón de cabello de la frente y camino a Annie, tomo su mano con delicadeza, Claudia le hizo señas a Tony para que se acercara a nosotras, y asi lo hizo, lo siguiente nos dejo catatónicos, no crei que Archie Cornwell fuese capaz de eso.

-Anne Briggter me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia! -tanto Tony como yo miramos a Claudia sorprendidos, y después a Archie y Annie, el labio de ella temblaba y estaba completamente sonrojada, la respuesta fue definitiva

-si! -ella lo abrazo con fuerza y el la hizo girar en los aires, después de todo ellos no eran tan diferentes, la tímida necesitaba a aquel elegante que la hiciera ser extrovertida, tanto que se atrevió a besarlo, eso si fue genial, una chica le robo un beso a Archie. Todos empezamos a reir, pero cuando entraron Albert y Terry al Living el ambiente se tenso, sobre todo entre mi novio y Claudia. Ella tembló en seguida, Tony sujeto su mano con fuerza, y yo trate de calmarla

-no tienes porque temer..., el no nos hará daño, el ya no te puede lastimar

-no es fácil borrar esas imágenes de tu vida Candy, asi lo quiera lo que vivi con Terry y Damian quedara para el resto de mi vida

-pero nosotros te ayudaremos a olvidarlo -susurro Tony, ella lo miro con ternura -dejanos ayudarte Claudia..

-yo..., -ella miro a Terry sorprendía, al parecer estaba leyendo sus pensamientos y habia notado que el era diferente, esbozo una sonrisa -acepto..., creo que tu hiciste algo fantástico Candy

-que?

-liberar el ángel tras el demonio

Sonrei y vi a Terry, quien me veia con amor tras esos ojos ojerosos, algo no estaba bien con el, me acerque a el y lo estreche en un abrazo, estaba..., frio!

-Terry que te sucede?

-estoy bien mi amor

-no! No estas bien no mientas!

-tu solo quieres consentirme pecosa, pero no te dare el gusto, quiero que salgamos a dar un paseo, Albert me ha dado el permiso para llevarte.

-puedo ir con el verdad? -pregunte, a lo que este dijo que si, tome la mano de Terry para salir, como siempre estaba caliente.

El me digio a las caballerizas, me estremeci al estar en ese lugar

-confias en mi aun verdad Candy?

-claro que si..., y siempre lo hare -el me tomo por la cintura y me ayudo a subir al enorme semental, estaba asustada, pero al sentir a Terry tras mio abrazarme todos mis miedos se esfumaron

-te prometo cuidarte pecosa -me dio un casto beso en los labios y tiro de las riendas del caballo, era todo un jinete, y no senti miedo, me sentia en paz y alegre. Poco después de que iniciaramos la cabalgata, el sol dio sus últimos suspiros para finalmente desaparecer en compañía de su luz y dar paso a la oscuridad que poco a poco empezó a penetrar en el bosque en el que nos había internado. Una ligera bruma empezaba a caer sobre nosotros a medida que la temperatura descendía, causando estragos en mi sobre todo, no estaba lo suficientemente abrigada para esto.

-acercate un poco más Candy – me dijo Terry, me acerque mas a el, estaba muy caliente y me gustaba, toda clase de sensaciones corporales vinieron a mi. Agradeci tanto la calidez de su cuerpo, crei que me iba a morir del frio. Cerre los ojos al sentirme protegida por el, jamas quito la vista en el camino.

-es aqui mi amor.

Terry detuvo el caballo y se desmontó, para luego ayudarme a bajar de éste e iniciar una breve caminata a orillas del lago..., el Lago Michigan, este se sento al pie de un arbol, mietras yo admiraba la plateada luna asomandose en el infinito cielo

-sientate a mi lado pecosa -en silencio me sente a un lado de Terry, observando su ceño fruncido, en un descuido me atrajo asi y empezo a besarme, yo le mire a sus ojos azules y accedi a sus besos, extrañaba cuando me besaba y me demostraba cuanto me amaba, en un momento Terry dejó escapar sus lágrimas, rehuyendo de mi mirada.

-que te pasa Terry?

-no puedo hacerlo Candy...

-que no puedes hacer? Dimelo?

-pecosa... -amaba cuando me llamaba asi -estoy muriendo.

En ese momento senti mi mundo volver a derrumbarse, todo se tambaleaba a mi alrededor, el amor de mi vida iba a morir

-que? Eso es imposible eres..., eres

-dilo..., dilo Candy soy un demonio no temas en decirlo

-porque vas a morir? Eres inmortal

-no lo soy, soy mitad humano y al no completarse mi transformacion me volvi vulnerable, ademas..., Damian era la otra parte que me mantenia con vida, al dar mi sangre a ustedes mi vida se redujo a nada, en cualquier momento voy a morir..., lo siento Candy

-no! No! No Terry no puedes morir! -me lance y lo abrace con fuerza, llore en sus hombros -no quiero que mueras, quiero estar contigo

-para los humanos es tan sencillo decirlo, pero la realidad es esa, Candy, voy a morir y quiero disfrutar cada momento contigo -me volvio a besar con cariño, algo se encendio en mi mente, seria doloroso tal vez, pero seria la forma en que el podria vivir, me coloque encima de sus piernas y recogi mi cabello a un lado, dejando expuesto mi cuello

-hazlo!

-que?

-Terry mi sangre es pura no? Si la bebes viviras

-pero te matare Candy!

-no importa..., quiero que vivas, ahora..., hazlo..., hazlo!

Me aferre a su cabeza con mis manos y empece a llorar, queria que el siguiese viviendo y esa era la unica manera, vi el cambio de color en sus ojos, tenia hambre, cerre mis ojos y senti como se acercaba a mi cuello, empece a temblar, mi corazon latia aceleradamente y mi pecho se agito al sentirlo cerca, senti su respiracion en mi cuello, me prepare para reprimir mis gritos a causa del dolor, pero en cambio senti como este me daba tiernos besos. Jadee al sentir eso, el me hizo mirarle

-no voy a hacerlo Candy..., lo siento, pero tu vida vale mas que todo para mi

-pero yo quiero que vivas

-pero es mi decision, ademas..., pensaste en Edward? Has pensado en el? Que pasara cuando despierte?

-no... -me senti una completa egoista ante el

-el te ha buscado por mas de 16 años Candy, y no puedes hacerle esto, por eso es que hice que los dos vivieran.

-y que pasara contigo?

-eso es algo que Albert puede solucionar

-como?

-solo el lo sabe -me respondio el con sus ojos negros, los que lentamente cambiaban a azul. Yo seguia encima de el, algo en su mirada me decia que queria mas de mi, lentamente el empezo a besarme con pasion, senti sus manos pasear por mis caderas y un bulto entre sus piernas me estremecio completamente -Candy..., te deseo

-exclamo en medio de los besos, yo sentia que iba a estallar por dentro, no se porque, solo queria estar cada vez mas cerca de el y no dejarlo nunca, esto fue lo que sintio Terry cuando lo deje a causa de mi enfermedad? Ese sentimiento de no querer separarme mas nunca de el?

El rapidamente me tumbo al cesped y se coloco encima de mi, me empezo a besar lentamente, acariciando mi cabello con delicadeza, recorde eso! Era la vision, senti incluso su mano paseandose por mis piernas.

-Terry..., para! -exclame, temerosa -para por favor

Este obedecio, se alejo de mi y sus ojos estaban tan negros como la noche, su respiracion muy agitada y temblaba

-lo lamento pecosa..., yo no queria

-descuida -exclame acercandome al arbol, Terry se arrastro hacia mi y me abrazo

-acaso lo viste en una de tus visiones? -no tuve miedo en contarle a Terry lo que me pasaba desde el principio, las visiones y pesadillas, me entendio facilmente y sabia que era por causa del camafeo

-si..., pero en ella tu me asesinabas

-eso jamas pasara, jamas te hare daño -note como el cansancio le ganaba a su debilitado cuerpo

-recuestate encima mio mi romeo -susurre, el poso su cabeza en mi vientre, dejando que sus ojos recuperaran su tono normal -trata de descansar

-claro que lo hare..., Dios me envio un angel a cuidarme.

-Terry! Tu...

-ahora si creo que Dios existe, solo el pudo crear a una persona tan maravillosa como tu, y le agradezco cada dia por ti, te amo!

-y yo a ti.

Contemple la magnitud de su fe en aquella mirada azul y lentamente se relajaba conforme los brazos de Morfeo lo aseguraban en su mundo, una mano de mis manos sostenía el rostro de Terry y la otra lo acariciaba sutilmente, mi mundo giraba en torno a el, y debia salvarlo, pero en medio de la admiracion y temor de perderlo me uni a él en el pacífico reino de Morfeo.

Lentamente fui despertando ante la frescura matinal, incorporándome, senti aquella presion en mi vientre y contemple con alegría a aquel chico que seguía dormido plácidamente encima mio, esto parecia un hermoso sueño del que no deseaba despertar, me deje llevar por mis deseos y acaricie la tersa y fría mejilla de Terry quien se removió ligeramente ante el roce de mi piel, parecia un bebé, detalle su cuerpo junto al mio y note un pedazo de papel que salia de su pantalon oscuro, lentamente estire mi brazo y lo tome

-"_Romeo y Julieta_" -lei en la cara anterior del la hoja, lo recorde, fue el regalo que Edward le dio en su cumpleaños, voltee la hoja y estaba la letra de el, con aquel verso biblico

_El revela Honduras y secretos,_

_conoce lo que ocultan las tinieblas_

_y luz mora junto a el. _

**_Daniel 2:22_**

Creo que dentro del corazon de Terry ese verso era un descubrimiento para si, solo Dios puede ver lo que hay en el corazon de los hombres, pero siempre esta ese halo de luz que los motiva a hacer el bien. Terry se revolvio encima mio y abrio sus hermosos ojos, me sonrio delicadamente

-Buenos días – saludó amorosamente

-Buenos días… -le respondi acariciando su cabello, Terry vio el resplandor matutino y bufo

-Dios mío! Amaneció ya! Debo llevarte de regreso a la mansion

-debemos volver cuanto antes –exclame, podrian llegar a pensar de todo en la mansion si se dan cuenta que no regresamos anoche, y una de las tantas cosas que podrian pensar es que Terry me halla asesinado. El se levanto y en seguida me ayudo a levantar de suelo, sacudi mi vestido para quitar la basura pegada. Rapidamente nos subimos al caballo y cabalgamos lo mas rapido posible, Albert debia de estar desesperado.

-estas asustada Candy?

-asustada? Terry estas hablando conmigo, que fui capaz de enfrentarme a un demonio sanguinario y vencer a la muerte, ya nada me asusta

-claro que si -una sonrisa maliciosa se desplego de sus labios

-no me das miedo!

-en serio?

-para nada -le di un beso en la mejilla, llegamos a la mansion y creo que ahora si debia de empezar a temer, afuera esperaban los Leagan, Annie, Archie, Tony y Claudia, tenian expresion seria

-que pasa? -pregunte

-donde estaban? -me reto Tony -estabamos muy preocupados no llegaron anoche

-lo siento Anthony, ha sido mi culpa

-no Terry ya la has hecho peligrar mucho no salgan asi! -ordeno Tony con el ceño fruncido -aunque debo agradecer que te la hallas llevado

-porque?

-es una gran sorpresa! -exclamo Eliza, gire a verla y tenia una gran sonrisa al igual que su hermano

-que es? -quise saber

-alli vienen! -dijo Claudia aferrada al abrazo de Annie

-vienen? -eso era algo que me habia extrañado, Terry se paro a mi lado, al igual que todos mis amigos, Annie sujeto mi mano y me sonrio, al parecer algo le estaba emocionando mucho. Las puertas se abren, y mi corazon se agita con gran alegria, y emocion, unas lagrimas rebeldes brotan de mis ojos, Albert le tenia agarrado por si llegaba a tropezar, sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes y expresivos, justo como cuando lo conoci, su cabello rojizo estaba alborotado y sus pecas resaltaban la palidez de su tez, aun podia notar los hematomas y magulladuras en sus brazos y bueno, su pierna estaba enyesada, pero esa sonrisa que ame desde el principio estaba en su rostro.

-Edward? -susurre temblorosa, aprete las manos de Annie y de Terry. El se acerco lentamente hacia mi sin que Albert se despegara de el, mientras Annie me incitaba a ir hacia el, tenia miedo, este era el verdadero reto para mi..., pero Terry se acerco a mi oido con cariño

-acercate pequeña, tu familia te espera

-ahora si tengo miedo

-ve por el..., es la unica familia que tienes, ya jamas estaras sola

Jamas estaria sola otra vez, lentamente me acerque a el, quien no borro esa sonrisa de sus labios, y quedamos frente a frente, viendonos a los ojos, los mismos ojos, de nuestros padres, no sabia por donde empezar, tal vez desde el principio

-hola -susurre

-hola..., estas bien...?

-si..., eso creo, y tu? Estas bien?

-si. Creo que tengo que..., presentarme de nuevo

-si... Creo lo..., lo mismo -exclame temblorosa, se sostuvo de sus muletas y me dio la mano, yo alargue mi brazo con temor y estreche su mano, se sentia tan bien

-hola..., soy Edward Greene y naci en Chicago, Illinois, tengo 24 años y soy tu hermano mayor -el estaba llorando, alli me toco presentarme.

-hola, soy Candice..., Candice... -estaba empezando a llorar. No aguante mas y me lance a sus brazos, lo hice tambalear y los dos caimos al suelo, el se quejo de dolor pero aun asi el no dejo de abrazarme y besar mi cabello -eres mi hermano! Mi hermano

Era tanta felicidad que no me cabia en el pecho

-alabado sea el Señor..., eres tu..., eres tu princesa! -me decia aun llorando -todo este tiempo te tuve a mi lado

-Eddie! Aun no creo que esto sea verdad, eres mi hermano, eres mi familia

-asi es pecosita! Y te juro por Dios que jamas te dejare ir otra vez Ellie

-dimelo otra vez, no importa si no me acostumbro, llamame Ellie las veces que quieras porque eso es lo que en verdad soy, soy Eleonore Greene

-no..., tu eres Candice, mi Candice -me volvio a abrazar con fuerza -te amo pequeña

-y yo a ti Edward! -jamas dejaria de abrazarlo, jamas dejaria de decirle que lo quiero, porque nadie logro ganarse mi corazon tan rapido como el lo habia hecho, entonces esas imagenes aparecieron en mi mente, esa mujer pelinegra de finas facciones, vi la mirada perdida de Edward, quien se sujeto de mis hombros con fuerza

-que pasa? -se acerco Annie a nosotros dos, la mire y detalle como nunca y se parecia mucho a la mujer de la vision

-nada es que..., estoy tan feliz, ahora tengo dos hermanos, uno de la vida y otro de la sangre -los abrace a los dos juntos

-ahora Annie tambien sera mi hermana -la agarro del brazo y la tiro al suelo junto con nosotros dos, estallamos a reir entre lagrimas y a disfrutar de ese momento de felicidad, mire a Terry quien no dejaba de sonreirme, parecia celebrar mi felicidad.

-bien mis amigos esto merece una celebracion, a los nuevos miembros de la familia, los Greene! -adulo Albert, todos empezaron a aplaudir, Terry y Tony nos ayudaron a levantar del suelo, ayude a mi hermano a caminar a la puerta..., mi hermano, me gustaba como sonaba eso. Al fin tenia familia. Pero que era eso, esa mujer que era identica a Annie

-no has pensado en la posibilidad

-Claudia tu...

-si, lei tu mente, y la de Edward, vieron a esa mujer de cabello negro

-el la vio

-si..., tengo la sospecha de quien puede ser, y Annie tiene mucho que ver

-que es lo que tiene ella que ver?

-ella jamas conocio a su familia, y se el dolor que esta viviendo, que estaba celosa porque tu encontraste a tu familia, y que ahora estes viendo a esa mujer te desconcierta tanto como a mi.

Volvi a ver a mi amiga, quien estaba estallando de las risas junto con mis amigos, Claudia enarco una ceja, coloco su mano en mi hombro y suspiro

-tal vez la oportunidad de Annie la esta esperando en algun lugar

-crees que esa mujer sea...

-la madre de Annie? Pues claro, esa posibilidad esta en las primeras

-es que...

-el sacerdote mas guapo de San Pablo termino siendo tu hermano, y no lo sabias, tal vez estas viendo a esa pelinegra porque es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz.

Era posible la teoria de Claudia? Que esa mujer fuese la madre de Annie? Aunque de verdad quisiese que mi amiga lograra encontrarse con su pasado, ese pasado que le devolviera el alma. Los Briggter son todo para ella, pero el obtener aunque sea evidencia de que su familia este con vida seria algo que la alegraria.

El grupo nos llamo a la chica y a mi, a reunirnos, a celebrar y a reir, porque despues de tantas lagrimas y dolor reir..., reir era lo mejor en la vida. No dejaba de decirle a Edward lo orgullosa y feliz que estaba al tenerlo como hermano mayor, este dia seria memorable para los dos. Logre ver a Terry apoyado frente a una ventana, estaba solo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, me acerque a el y lo abrace por la espalda

-que te pasa amor?

-es que siento envidia

-envidia? De que?

-de ustedes..., quisiera sentir todas esas sensaciones tan exquisitas

-y se que tu las sientes en el fondo

-pecosa..., estoy muerto recuerdalo, yo..., quiero ser como tu

-y eres como yo Terry

-no Candy..., se que hacer..., y Albert tiene que ayudarme.

Jadee con temor, algo estaba planeando Terry. Esa noche despues de la celebracion me la pase en mi habitacion analizando todo lo que habia pasado, todo esto me estaba abrumando, tenia mi muñeca aferrada entre mis manos, escuche el sonido de unas pisadas acercandose a mi.

-que le pasa a la especie mas extraña de mi jardin? -exclamo Tony sentandose a mi lado

-estoy preocupada, por Annie, por Terry

-Annie? Que pasa con ella?

-Tony..., mientras estuve muerta vi a mis padres, estaban felices y me señalaban una casa, parecia muy vieja y en esta estaba una mujer de cabello negro..., Edward tambien la vio y Claudia..., ella vio su parecido, y creo que es la madre de Annie.

-Candy..., creo que debes confiar en el don que se te obsequio

-quiero encontrar a esa mujer..., quiero que Annie tenga su felicidad

-y te ayudare a encontrarla

-pero tengo miedo..., tal vez por eso estoy asi

-pero ya no hay nada que temer Candy

-si..., tal vez ya no sea por parte de 13, es por Terry..., temo por el, anoche..., anoche me dijo que iba a morir

-que? Porque?

-si mitad humano esta vulnerable, y al darnos sangre a Edward y a mi resto su vida, no quiero que muera

-Candy pequeña! Ten fe, el estara bien

-el esta planeando algo, y no se que es, pero Albert esta involucrado...

-pequeña, lo averiguaremos, pero tranquilizate

-no lo estare hasta saber que Terry estara a salvo y que no pagara con su vida por haberse enamorado de una Andley.

Ambos nos escabullimos a la oficina de Albert, la abrimos y estaba vacia, pero no del todo, la puerta tras la biblioteca estaba abierta, despues de todo Albert no era tan astuto, Tony y yo ingresamos en silencio, y estaban ellos dos, Albert y Terry hablando, pero el rostro de el expresaba tristeza

-estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

-claro..., quiero ser humano, por ella

-este es el sacrificio mas grande que has podido hacer

-por Candy haria lo que fuese.

-pero ir al mismísimo cielo a pedir redención no es algo sencillo.

Estuve a punto de gritar al escuchar eso, Terry se iba a ir?

-es posible que no te lo den y vallas con...

-pero quiero hacerlo, se que valdra la pena, por eso dejare a Candy

-no! -habia gritado al escuchar eso, Terry y Albert voltearon y nos vieron alli, hiperventilaba al escuchar eso, sali corriendo de alli con el corazon aturbado

-espera Candy! -pude escuchar la voz de Terry llamarme, pero el dolor era demasiado grande

-hey! Hey que te pasa? -me pregunto Neil acercandose a mi

-dejame no me pasa nada!

-claro que si porque estas llorando?

-dejame tranquila Neil

-pero Candy

-Leagan..., dejanos solos

La voz de este intimido tanto a Neil que el solo asintio y se retiro, dejandonos a los dos solos, yo estaba de espaldas, y senti las manos de Terry en mis hombros

-pecosa tienes que escucharme por favor

-escuchar que? Que te vas? Que quieres dejarme

-es que no has entendido nada

-claro que si, es porque soy humana no? Ya me lo has dicho, envidias nuestra condicion

-y tambien te he dicho que voy a morir!

-y te quise dar la oportunidad para que vivas y la rechazaste aun puedes hacerlo aqui estoy!

-no lo voy a hacer Candice y escuchame de una buena vez! -grito con molestia, me sorprendio que me halla respondido en ese tono. Estaba tan triste que empece a alejarme de el, pero corrio con velocidad inhumana y me sujeto por la cintura con fuerza.

-no quiero que te vallas Terry! -le grite con fuerza, me estaba doliendo en el alma, me mataba

-pero si me escuchas entenderas el porque tengo que hacerlo! Es por los dos!

-de que hablas?

-solo sentémonos y escuchame pecosa

Hice lo que el me dijo, nos dirigimos a mi habitacion para hablar en calma, pero no tenia calma, el se queria ir, pero que era eso de que por los dos

-Candy..., quiero ser humano y le pedi ayuda a Albert, la opcion que tengo es ir al Reino de los Cielos e implorarle a Dios la redencion y que rompa las cadenas que me han atado a satanas desde hace siglos

-pero es necesario que te vallas? No lo soportare Terry

-escuchame Candy..., esta visto que asi podre vivir, si obtengo el perdon de Dios sere humano y estare contigo, para siempre

-y que pasa si no lo hace?

-bueno..., al menos logre sentir una hermosa experiencia humana y a donde quiera que valla tu seras esa luz en la oscuridad -me estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos y me acariciaba, no queria dejarle ir.

-debe haber otra manera...

-no la hay, Candy..., tengo que hacerlo y solo te pido que me apoyes, ya que necesito de ti y tus fuerzas para poder soportarlo, solo dime si cuento contigo?

-Terry..., quiero pasar mi vida contigo

-y yo tambien, por eso hare esto, por los dos, que ninguna maldicion nos persiga, para amarnos para siempre

-esta bien -me aferre mas a su abrazo, el empezo a llorar aquellas lagrimas que tanto anhele ver en su rostro -te amo

-y yo a ti mi pecosa, eres mi bendicion

Trate de disfrutar de su abrazo, de su calor por un momento mas, se hiria, y quizas no lo iba a volver a ver. Al dia siguiente la noticia de la partida de Terry impacto a todos, su deseo de ser humano era muy fuerte, pero no era sencillo, para ninguno. Le conte acerca de la ultima vision que habia tenido, y teniamos una pista, era de la localidad, Terry puso de su parte en ayudarnos a buscar a esa mujer. Le pregunte a Edward acerca de la vision, y su respuesta fue acertada, el vio a esa mujer mientras estuvo muerta, y no solo eso, la ha visto y ha entablado conversación con ella, a pesar de todo nos decidimos a ir a buscarla, Annie se entero de la posible oportunidad de encontrar a su familia, quiso ir con nosotros. Nos metimos en las zonas mas bajas de Chicago, Terry fue con nosotros, no se atrevía a dejarnos solos y menos en esas zonas. Encontramos la casa, y tocamos, nos atendio una mujer mayor, tenia unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, Annie la vio sorprendida, era de cabello negro canoso, y esos ojos azules..., el vivo reflejo de Annie.

-hola..., que se les ofrece?

-hola..., mi nombre es Edward Greene -se presento Edward

-usted es..., es el sacerdote que trabajaba en la arquidiocesis con el padre Sauniere no es cierto?

-ah..., si -empezo a reir -bien, ellos son mis amigos, Archibald Cornwell, Terrence Grandchester, Anne Briggter y mi hermana Candice, nos invita a pasar?

-oh claro! -asiente la mujer, nos dejo entrar a su casa, era muy humilde, vi la ventana, era la misma de la visión. Annie se fijo en ella y pregunto su nombre

-como se llama señora?

-que dices cariño?

-su nombre

-Andrea..., Andrea Pillips

-señora Phillips tenemos que preguntarle algo -se acerco Terry a la mujer, esta se alejo de el, creo que muy en el fondo sabia que Terry no era del todo confiable -es sobre algo que ocurrio hace 16 años

-no se de que están hablando

-señora... -se acerco Edward apoyando su mano libre en el hombro de Annie -sabemos lo que le habia pasado hace años, usted abandono a una pequeña niña en un orfanato, una hermosa niña de ojos azules y cabello negro..., no es asi?

-yo..., yo...

-por favor señora, no tenga miedo, no estamos para juzgarla -trate de calmarla, ella se sento y paso sus manos por su rostro, habia empezado a llorar

-mi pequeña nacio en una epoca muy dificil para mi, estaba sola, no tenia comida ni dinero y estaba hambrienta!..., queria algo mejor para ella...

Conociendo a Annie estaba llorando por dentro al escuchar a la mujer

-...-asi que con dolor hice lo que una madre haria para darle un futuro a sus hijos..., decidi dejarla en un orfanato, alli recibiria amor, calor, alimento, todo que yo posiblemente no podria darle a mi pequeña

-y usted..., le puso nombre? -exigio saber Archie

-si..., se llamaba Annie!

No habia dudas! Andrea era la madre de Annie, mi amiga habia empezado a llorar al escucharla. La mujer la vio con tristeza

-que te pasa niña? Porque lloras?

-de felicidad..., es por eso que lloro

-señora Phillips..., mi amiga provenimos de un orfanato que esta a orillas del lago Michigan, mejor conocido como el Hogar de Ponny, Annie y yo crecimos juntas hasta que ella fue adoptada por los Briggter

-Annie? Hogar de Ponny? Esto es una broma verdad?

-no lo es señora -se acerco Archie y abrazo a mi amiga -esta chica aqui presente fue abandonada una noche fria de Diciembre en un orfanato, y desde que tiene memoria ha querido saber quienes son sus padres, o en este caso su madre.

La mujer veia a Annie sorprendida, era como un sueño que acababa de cumplirse, se acerco a ella con cuidado y acaricio su mejilla

-Annie..., eres tu

-si..., soy yo, y no te reprocho lo que hiciste..., solo quiero que sepas que te he necesitado y que te amo -ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y empezaron a llorar, al fin se habian reencontrado. Al fin dejarian de sufrir. Todo salio tan perfecto como planeamos, ahora todas las verdades estaban dichas, les heridas curadas y un nuevo rayo de sol se mostraba en el horizonte, pero algo debia volver a nacer. Y aqui si iba a sentir un verdadero dolor.

-buen viaje amigo! -se despedian Tony y Terry, quien lo diria, despues de ser rivales ahora parecian hermanos, Archie y el aun tenian sus diferencias, pero eran sobrellevables

-Claudia..., -llamo Terry a mi amiga, quien solo cruzo sus brazos al verle acercarse a ella -cuida a estos chicos, son importantes

-claro que lo hare, no es necesario que lo digas y por cierto..., espero que puedas regresar pronto

-lo hare -Terry se acabo de despedir del resto de nosotros, se acerco a mi con lagrimas en su palido rostro, me acerque y lo abrace fuertemente, rompiendo a llorar

-no te vallas por favor! -suplique con dolor, el me aferraba mas a su cuerpo, parecia que tampoco lo creia

-pequeña..., por favor es la unica forma que el pueda ser humano -me volvio a explicar Albert, todos los dias pedia una explicacion pero no era suficiente! Debia haber otra forma

-y que pasa si Dios no le da el perdon? Que pasara Albert?

-escuchame pecosa -esta vez Terry me sujeto de los hombros, y con su dedo indice jugueteaba con uno de mis rizos -prometo que regresare, y vendre por ti

-lo prometes?

-es una promesa Grandchester -me volvio a abrazar con fuerza, desvio su mirada a mi hermano -Edward!...

-si Terry? -se acerco mi hermano lentamente apoyandose en sus muletas

-cuida mucho a mi pequeña pecosa, ella es ahora la razon que tengo para vivir

-y la mia tambien, por ella soy capaz de todo -respondio Edward sonriendole

-gracias cuñado! -mascullo Terry tomando mi rostro entre mis manos -prometo regresar por ti

-te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario..., te amo Terry Grandchester

-y yo a ti Candice White -el se acerco y aplasto sus labios junto a los mios, me aferre a su cabello castaño entre mis dedos y el me sujeto por la cintura, anhelando que el tiempo se detuviera, pero al menos habia podido decirle que lo amaba, y ese era un pacto que jamas se iba a desatar. Despego sus labios de los mios y camino hacia Albert, quedando los dos frente a frente, el patriarca Andley iba a empezar el ritual, entre sus manos estaba el camafeo Andley, lo pego al pecho de Terry, lo vi quejarse de dolor. Intente correr hacia el pero Tony y Edward no me lo permitieron, ya que era parte del ritual, pero podia ver su sufrimiento. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, lloraba y esas lagrimas caian al suelo, de repente todo a nuestro alrededor parecia moverse, y la luz! La luz llenaba todo, un viento calido nos protegia y los cielos parecian abrirse, es mas, podria admitir que escuche un grupo de voces cantar.

-por amor a Dios! -susurro mi hermano aun sujetandome, era algo sorprendente, Terry habia levantado su mirada al cielo y sonrio, con su rostro empapado en lagrimas, cerro sus ojos, extendio sus brazos a lo ancho, como que se estaba dejando a disposicion, las rosas que estaban a nuestro alrededor desprendieron sus petalos blancos, cubriendolo, de sus labios una sonrisa franca se presento, hasta desaparecer de la nada. Jadee al ver que solo quedaban los petalos que lo habian rodeado, Terry ya no estaba, temble en seguida al ya no verle, empece a llorar otra vez, se habia ido, Tony me abrazo al igual que Edward para consolarme, era muy doloroso, quizas nunca lo iba a volver a ver.

-Ten fe Candy -susurro Claudia acercandose a nosotros -quizas en un futuro no muy lejano lo encuentres

-asi es pequeña, ten -me entrego el camafeo en mis manos -es tuyo

-creo que es hora de guardar los secretos, los dones y las pesadillas, Albert -masculle, trate de verme firme ante el y los demas

-tienes razon mi niña..., ya acabo la pesadilla, y el camafeo regresara a su lugar respectivo, pueden volver a sus vidas normales, todos y cada uno de ustedes, Archibald!

-si tio?

-tus padres me han telegrafiado..., quieren hablar contigo, te estaran esperando

-y yo estare dispuesto a hablar con ellos, lo hare por Stear -dijo con sus ojos cristalizados

-regresemos todos -sugirio el patriarca, pero yo estaba catatonica aun, observaba el cielo que parecia danzar al compas con el viento. Mire a los rosales y era una ilusion, un espejismo, Stear con su porte elegante despidiendose de mi con su grata sonrisa, al fin descansas en paz mi querido inventor.

-Candy..., vamonos ya! -se acerco Archie a avisarme

-que les pasa? -llego Tony corriendo

-aun tienes el Criptex? -pregunte

-si..., por casualidad aqui lo tengo -respondio Archie, se reviso el saco y estaba la cajita con los cinco compartimientos

-necesitamos la contraseña..., pero... -me vino una idea de la posible contraseña, era lo que mas amaba Stear

-Patty! -susurre con una mediana sonrisa -esa ha de ser la contraseña

-tu crees? -pregunto Tony -si no es la contraseña se rompera el frasco de liquido y borrara el mensaje

-se que esa ha de ser..., hazlo Archie! -anime a mi primo, el con delicados movimientos empezo a mover los compartimientos, formando la clave de cinco letras P-a-t-t-y, escuchamos un leve chasquido, y este se abrio, lo sabia. Abrimos y descubrimos el contenido, un pedazo de pergamino con la letra de Stear

**_Queridos Anthony, Archie y Candy_**

**_Se que cuando ustedes hayan leido esto quizas ya este muerto, lo se, tuve una pesadilla con eso, pero tambien se que habran acabado con 13, que ha resultado ser Damian, y la familia aliada que resultaron ser los Grandchester habra liberacion para sus almas. Ustedes son triunfadores gracias a nuestro Cristo Jesus, jamas olviden esta experiencia, ya que esto nos hizo crecer, aprender a creer en todo lo que gira a nuestro alrededor, amen con intensidad, y recuerden que este loco inventor los quiere a todos, a Anthony y sus rosas, a Archie y su elegancia, y a Candy y su valentia, sean como hermanos, los tres tienen mas poder de lo que piensan y quiero que sepan que siempre me siento feliz, saben por qué? Porque no espero nada de nadie; esperar siempre duele. Los problemas no son eternos, siempre tienen solución, lo único que no se resuelve es la muerte. Así que, no permitan que nadie les insulte, les humille o les baje el autoestima. Los gritos son el arma de los cobardes, de los que no tienen la razón. Siempre encontraremos gente que les quiere culpar de sus fracasos y que olvida que cada quien tiene lo que se merece... Por eso disfruten la vida porque es muy corta, por eso amen, sean felices y siempre sonrian, solo vivan intensamente, recuerden que... _**

**_Antes de discutir, respira_**

**_Antes de hablar, Escucha_**

**_Antes de criticar ,Examinate_**

**_Antes de escribir, Piensa_**

**_Antes de herir, siente _**

**_Antes de rendirte, Intenta_**

**_Antes de morir... VIVE!_**

**_Siempre les amare a todos, sobre todo a mi amada Patty, gracias a ella aprendi a ser fuerte, la amare hasta mi ultimo respirar. Adios queridos, los vere algun dia en las nubes del aire._**

**_Alistear Cornwell Andley_**

Los tres nos miramos y estabamos llorando, fue lo ultimo que Stear nos dejo, nos abrazamos los tres y vimos que dentro del criptex estaba una rosa amarilla, las favoritas de Stear.

-mi hermano..., gracias hermano! Te extrañare siempre -mascullo Archie pasando su brazo por el cuello de Tony

-te veremos pronto -ambos empezaron a caminar y yo lentamente, pero jamas deje de mirar los rosales y los nuevos botones.

-te esperare siempre Terry! -dije antes de salir corriendo, y lo iba a prometer, lo esperaria ya que el se llevo algo muy intimo. Mi corazon.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, de verdad estoy agradecida por todas aquellas personas que me seguian cada semana, el proximo capitulo es el Epilogo tan esperado, y les juro que Terry volvera, les pedire que escuchen esta cancion que es la de este anhelado capitulo!<strong>

**-Hight -James Blunt**

www PUNTO youtube PUNTO com/ watch?v=D9LopyqdzIw

**Nos estamos leyendo preciosas**


	31. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

* * *

><p>¿Que es tan hermoso como la vida? Es esa sensación de plenitud, de libertad, de hacer hasta lo imposible por cumplir tus sueños. Pero por mi parte lo más hermoso de la vida es tener a personas que te aman y amar a esas personas, y claro, sentirse un triunfador, porque eso es lo que somos los Andley, triunfadores. He podido ver cosas que ninguna persona normal ha vivido, esta experiencia que he tenido me ha servido para ser cada vez mas valiente, mas fuerte, mas solida. Y he tenido a personas que me han sido mi apoyo incondicional. Archie y Tony jamás me dejaron sola, me apoyaron en este tiempo en que creí morir, pero al final logre triunfar. Tres largos años son muestra de ello. Los tres cumplimos con grandes propósitos y fuimos acreedores de meritos que son un orgullo, si no, que lo digan Edward, Claudia, Albert y Annie quienes no se cansan de celebrar con nosotros.<p>

-..-White, Candice! -me levante de mi silla con una gran sonrisa en mis labios para ir a recibir mi titulo, después de librar la batalla contra la tuberculosis y vencer a la muerte de una manera sobrenatural quise entrar a la escuela de enfermeras para lidiar con personas que en verdad necesitaban ayuda, y al fin lo tenia, sonreí a la directora de la escuela y a todos los presentes, en primera fila estaban Albert, quien no solo era mi padre adoptivo, sino mi confidente, y quien por cierto intercedió por mi frente a la tía abuela quien se negó a que yo estudiara, porque según yo debía de ser una dama, pero al final entendió que una dama debía hacer lo que creía mejor, Edward, mi amado hermano aplaudía y sonreía tremendamente, le agradecía a Dios cada día por habérmelo puesto al frente, aun sin saber el lazo que nos unía, el jamás me dejo sola desde que descubrimos nuestro nexo, de vez en cuando me llamaba por el que debería ser mi nombre "Ellie", y el insistió que continuara llevando el apellido Andley, pero yo le insistía que a pesar de todo seria Candice Greene, para el y para nuestros padres, en eso también nos parecíamos mucho, éramos muy, pero muy obstinados. Annie y Archie, ese par se llevo mejor de lo que pensé, su relación ha sido muy fuerte, gracias a Annie el logro sobreponerse a la muerte de Stear, y mi amiga no dejo de visitar a su madre biológica, con quien tenia una relación excelente, Archie logro perdonar a sus padres por los años de abandono a el y a Stear, mi primo elegante, es uno de los mejores estudiantes del área de Ciencias Políticas, decidió estudiar derecho, ya va por su tercer año y le va excelente y Anthony! Sabia que el seria un triunfador, esta estudiando administración, pero su corazón continua con su trabajo, ha seguido haciendo rosas, y tiene una nueva especie, una rosa violeta, encontró una inspiración sobrenatural, y bueno..., quien diría que su corazón rápidamente fue ocupado, nada mas y nada menos que por Claudia, jamás vi a dos personas profesarse tanto amor como ellos dos, se merecen el uno al otro, al final no era a mi a quien quería, sino a ella, quien creo que es la verdadera merecedora de un corazón tan hermoso como el de mi Tony. Albert también tiene sus corazoncitos rotos a lo estúpido, esta saliendo con una actriz de Broadway, hoy me la va a presentar.

-..-muchas felicidades amiga! -se acerco Annie a abrazarme, ambas empezamos a gritar de la emoción -hay una enfermera en la familia!

-pues no tengo problemas a que Candy nos inyecte y nos haga curas -bromeo Archie quien instintivamente poso su mano en la cicatriz que marcaba su rostro, pero a Annie jamás le importo el físico, sino el gran corazón de oro de el

-bien, porque hoy toca practica de arquería y saldras lastimado! -me puse en guardia, a lo que Archie hizo que sujetaba una espada, el tampoco ha olvidado esa experiencia

-whoa! Whoa! Whoa chicos, quien dijo que iban a practicar? Es día de celebración? No todos los días una Andley se gradúa

-una Andley y una Greene Albert -se acerco mi querido hermano con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su elegante saco de color café, y por supuesto su sonrisa -felicidades Candy

-gracias -me sonroje, me aferro a su torso con un fuerte abrazo -quien lo diría? Mi hermanita una enfermera

-pues si! No hay excusas para que no te enfermes

-jajajaja si inventas! Por cierto aquí te traje un regalo de graduación -de su saco extrajo algo que jamás pensé que seria capaz de darme, su medalla

-Edward..., pero es tuya!

-no! Ahora es tuya Candy..., lo pensé bastante y creo que ahora te toca a ti -tomo mi mano colocando su medalla "_No Estas Solo_" la inscripción de esta -cuídala mucho.

-lo hare Eddie -lo abrace y le mire, suspire, el ha hecho todo por mi, prometió lo que una vez me dijo, dejo el sacerdocio, bueno no completamente, solo que ahora no vive en una iglesia como deberia, pero todo lo que conocía lo cambio solo para estar conmigo. El es el hermano perfecto y puedo decir con seguridad que lo amo con el alma.

-muy bien chicos regresemos, que nos esperan en la casa para celebrar.

-siii! -dije con alegría, esto si seria una fiesta.

En nuestra casa no di crédito a la celebración que había, Albert quería matarme, de verdad, había hecho prácticamente una fiesta de Jardín, los nuevos botones de Dulce Candy habían florecido y la nueva especie de Tony hacia juego con estas.

-huérfana! -al llegar me recibieron los hermanos Leagan, a los que mis primos vieron con ironía -es broma Candy, felicitaciones por tu graduacion

-lo se Eliza! -respondí, me acerque a abrazarla -gracias

-al final te saliste con la tuya, estudiaste enfermería y te graduaste con honores -esta vez fue Neil quien hablo. La experiencia con 13 les cayo bien en parte, aprendieron a ser mas humildes y considerados, ellos dos también encontraron su destino, los dos hermanos están estudiando administración junto con Tony, y jamás creí que alguien como Eliza pudiese ser tan independiente, al señor Leagan le extraño el cambio radical de sus hijos, mejor dicho a todos les extraño que ahora nos llevábamos bien.

-bien…, creo que de todas formas alguien se atrevió a retar a la Tía Abuela –bromee, todos empezamos a reír, tome un vaso con refresco y lo alce al cielo –espero que este sea un éxito de muchos que los Andley vamos a tener

-siii! –aplaudimos todos y levantamos los vasos. Eran finales de Octubre, buena época para nosotros, y las fiestas navideñas estaban cercanas, estaríamos cerca de nuestras familias, ya había planes de ir con Edward al Hogar de Ponny, como habíamos acostumbrados a hacer desde que descubrimos nuestro nexo. Aun recuerdo la cara de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María al vernos juntos. Fue tan gracioso pero emotivo, fueron los mejores días de mi vida. Gracias a el y a los demás logre salir de la depresión en la que estaba, aun lo extrañaba, tres largos años han pasado y aun lo espero, aun lo anhelo, aun siento que el se acerca a mi cama y me da un beso de buenas noches con sus cálidos labios, me acaricia con su tersa piel, y lo que mas extraño es las diversas formas en las que se burlaba de mis pecas.

Solamente alguien como Terry había logrado salvarme de las diversas formas en las que se puede salvar a alguien, me hizo crecer y ser valiente, saco todo ese poder que tenía oculto dentro de mí.

-que te pasa Candy ven…, Tony y Claudia van a dar unas gratas noticias! –Annie llego y me agarro del brazo para llevarme en medio del grupo, el rostro de Claudia era alegre y vivaz, ella tuvo que abandonar su familia y abandonar su natal Londres para venir con nosotros, según ella nosotros le entendíamos y éramos los únicos que sabíamos su secreto. Había logrado en estos años a tratar de bloquear su don y claro nosotros para que ella no supiese lo que pensabamos.

-familia calmados, tenemos algo que anunciar! –respondió Tony colocándose al lado de ella, la atrajo hacia si tomándola por la cintura –después de tanto dar rodeos, pelear e incluso darnos escapadas grandes quiero anunciar que…-

-Anthony no es necesario que demos tanto drama a la noticia –le respondió ella enarcando una ceja

-ellos a cambio no leen mentes y no descubrieron mis intensiones como tu

-ya va! De que están hablando? –quise saber, no entendía era nada.

-Candy, Candy.., eres tan "inocente" –recalco Neil sin dejar de reír

-no entiendo?!

-mejor iremos al grano –logre ver como Claudia posaba su mano en el pecho de Tony, y algo plateado con un hermoso diamante adornaba su dedo anular –Anthony y yo vamos a casarnos.

Dios Mío! Eso si era una noticia, empecé a gritar de la emoción y los abrace a los dos, estaba tan feliz por ellos dos, era algo tan raro que dos personas como ellos se hayan enamorado y que ahora vallan a casarse. Esa era la noticia mas grande en la familia, Albert se iba a volver loco al saber que su único sobrino iba a casarse, pero el se tuvo que ir a la estación luego de la graduación a buscar a su novia.

-seremos familia Claudia! –le decía Eliza a la chica de los ojos violeta, que aun abrazaba a Tony, ambas se convirtieron en grandes amigas y ahora que iban a ser familia les favorecia. Tony giro a Claudia para que lo viese y poso sus labios en los suyos, de verdad ellos dos se amaban con locura.

-oigan están celebrando sin nosotros? –había llegado Albert, tomado de la mano con una pelirroja bajita, parecía una bailarina.

-Albert llegas justo a tiempo, debemos ir preparándonos para el evento del siglo –respondió Archie entre risas –tu sobrino y Claudia se casan

-como dices Archibald!? –no me gusto el tono como lo dijo, parecía enojado.

Todos nosotros miramos el rostro de Albert, ¿acaso se oponía a la relación de Tony y Claudia? Vi el rostro de mi amiga y estaba riéndose al igual que Albert, par de juguetones, tenían sus juegos mentales.

-es broma! –Albert empezó a reír como un psicópata y corrió a abrazar a su sobrino, era obvio que estaba feliz –mis felicitaciones muchachos, tenemos mucho que planear.

-eso es cierto, por cierto no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga? –le dije sonriéndole

-oh si, Karen!

Aquella chica se acerco y detalle su rostro con mas detalle, era en forma de corazón y ojos miel y su cabello rojizo, en ese momento esa imagen me vino a la mente, la visión! Ella era la chica pelirroja de la visión con Terry, la del teatro.

-ella es Karen Claise, la conocí en Nueva York y puedo decir con toda seguridad que es el amor de mi vida –Albert llega y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, la chica estaba riéndose, y no dejaba de tomar la mano de Albert –princesa, ella es mi hija adoptiva Candice

-he oído hablar maravillas de ti querida –hablo la chica tomando mi mano, yo le sonreí, era agradable

-gracias Karen, espero que podamos ser grandes amigas

-bueno…, creo que amiga y madrastra! Genial! –esta vez fue Archie, se acerco a nosotras y bromeo, esa chica era muy divertida.

Aquella chica le dio un airecito a la fiesta, no dejaba de reir, creo que Albert habia elegido muy bien a la persona con quien pasaria tal vez el resto de su vida. Rapidamente se hizo parte del grupo

-entonces eres sacerdote? Porque no pareces uno -le preguntaba Karen a Edward entre risas, el sonrio y se sonrojo, creo que es de familia sonrojarnos.

-si..., pero mi vida dio un giro especial hace años y tuve que dejarlo, aunque aun estoy al servicio de Dios, soy maestro en una escuela religiosa. Y a veces los chicos se dirigen a mi a confesar sus pecadillos y travesuras! –vio retante a los hermanos Leagan y a Archie

-excelente! Creo que nos llevaremos bien, ya que practicamente seras mi otro hijo

-oye eres como que muy joven para ser nuestra madrastra -bromee con ella

-y ustedes demasiado serios para formar parte de la familia Andley

-serios? -exclamaron Tony y Neil

-si! es normal en ustedes, porque Albert no para de reirse, es como un niño al igual que el resto! -señalo a Tony y a Archie

-no has visto nada jajajajaja -estallamos a reir todos. Fue la mejor celebracion que habiamos tenido, y la que estaban preparando para navidad seria epica. Despues que terminamos Edward y yo nos fuimos a nuestro departamento. Albert queria que nos siguiesemos quedando en la mansion Andley pero nosotros eramos familia, y queriamos estar juntos, al menos sabia que no estariamos solos, nos teniamos el uno al otro.

-estoy muerto! -exclamo mi hermano colocando su saco en la percha y lanzandose a un sofa

-lo estuviste una vez, ahora lo que sientes es cansancio

-bueno en eso tienes razon pecosita -me sente a un lado suyo, el me recosto en sus piernas y nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que salio el tema de conversacion.

-te vi como te pusiste en la mansion, mirando a la ventana, estabas pensando en el no es cierto?

-no te puedo mentir..., es verdad, pensaba en Terry

-pequeña, el te prometio que regresaria

-ya han pasado tres años, y si Dios no le...

-Dios perdona a aquel corazon arrepentido, y el lo estaba Candy

-pero porque no ha regresado? Lo extraño mucho

-el tiempo de Dios es perfecto, solo ten paciencia.

-paciencia es algo que creo que se esta agotando -me incorpore para limpiar las lagrimas que corrian por mi rostro, aunque tratara de ser fuerte no sabia si era capaz de soportar la espera. Todas las noches soñaba con el, que regresaba y que no se iba de mi lado.

-Candy..., todas las noches le pido a Dios por el, por su perdon y por ti, porque ustedes dos merecen estar juntos.

-pero cuando sera el dia que tus oraciones sean respondidas?

-hay que ser constantes y tener fe, porque la fe mueve montañas.

Creo que mi fe a veces decaia al pasar los dias, pero mi hermano tiene razon, debo tener paciencia y ser constante, Terry lo prometio, volveria por mi, estariamos juntos para toda la vida, esa promesa que nos hicimos siendo adolescentes aun la tengo en mi mente y su ultima sonrisa mirando al cielo es la imagen divina que recuerdo.

-me ire a dormir...

-buena idea, hoy ha sido un dia muy ajetreado para todos, y tenemos que trabajar mañana

-el padre Sauniere te entrego las planillas del colegio?

-claro! Me pondre a evaluar y pasar las calificaciones en limpio.

-okey! -me levante y lo abrace con fuerza

-buenas noches Candy, trata de dormir

-espero no tener pesadillas, buenas noches -le di un beso en la mejilla y camine a mi cuarto, ese era mi lugar para meditar y descargarme a llorar, a parte tenia la mejor vista, veia la ciudad entera a traves de ella y podia admirar la luna y las estrellas de noche.

Tire mis cosas a la cama, me quite los zapatos de tacon que estaban molestandome los pies y desate las cintas de mi vestido, para acercarme a la ventana y admirar la palida luna como hacia todas las noches desde que te fuiste Terry. Su palidez me recordaba tanto a el, la oscura noche a sus ojos, una rafaga de viento entro por la ventana y alboroto mis rizos dorados, se sentia tan bien el aire frio. Podria pasar horas asi, pero el sueño y el cansancio eran mas fuertes que yo, me termine de quitar el vestido y me meti a bañar, el agua estaba caliente, mucho mejor para mi.

Logre ver las viejas cicatrices que cubrian mis brazos, gracias al cielo ya eran casi invisibles algunas de ellas, y pensar que estuve a borde de la muerte. Fue una verdadera pesadilla todo eso, pero salimos bien librados de eso y estamos vivos para contarlo. Acabe de bañarme y sali a colocarme la pijama, frunci el ceño al no sentir a Edward, asi que sali a ver que le pasaba, el pobre se habia quedado dormido en la mesa, me mordi el labio inferior al verle tan cansado, ni cuando era sacerdote se le veia asi. Vi a los papeles que tenía a su lado, estaba evaluando las notas de sus estudiantes y por supuesto los primeros capitulos de un libro, la experiencia con 13 fue tan grande que no queria dejarla en el anonimato, quiere publicar una historia. Y se que sera un exito rotundo.

-Edward..., Edward! Vete a tu cuarto -susurre, el solo solto unos ronquidos. Bufe, era hombre al final de todo, le apague la lampara y me fui a mi cuarto. Me tumbe en mi cama mirando el techo, imaginando mil y un historias, todos mis recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, me gire y abri la gaveta de mi buro, saque un album que entre Annie y yo hicimos con esmero, con nuestros momentos mas hermosos, en San Pablo, con Patty, fotos de Archie, Tony y Stear, fotos de nosotras cuando eramos niñas, trate de guardar los mejores momentos de mi vida, entre estos la carta de invitacion a la boda de Patty, fue hace poco menos de dos meses, conocio a un chico que logro hacerle sonreir de nuevo, se le veia feliz y rozagante vestida de blanco y tomada de la mano de aquel muchacho, pero se que jamas olvidara a su casi amante, ese que aun vive en su corazon y lo hara hasta su ultimo respirar.

Y la fotografia que mas amaba, era la de Terry y yo, en una de las escapadas del colegio, la de su cumpleaños, aprete la foto contra mi pecho y empece a llorar, deseaba con tanto fervor que Terry estuviese a mi lado, guarde el album y me quede con la foto aferrada a mi, me quede dormida con la esperanza de que mi amado Terry despertara a mi lado, perdida en esos ojos azules que anhelaba, en esa blanca sonrisa y su mirada llena de esa aura celestial.

-_mi pequeña pecosa_

Sentia su voz hablarme al oido, esa divina sensacion, era como una cancion de cuna que espantaba los malos sueños. Las pesadillas con Damian venian a mi mente, sentia que el regresaba e intentaria matarme otra vez, pero Terry aparecia y me salvaba. Me sostenia en sus brazos y jamas me solto.

-_te amo Candy_

Desperte abruptamente, con varios rizos en mi rostro, estaba muy agitada, habia soñado varias veces con Terry desde ese dia, pero este fue extraño, me levante de la cama, habia amanecido, tenia que arreglarme para ir al trabajo, gracias al cielo logre conseguir un puesto en el hospital Sta. Juana y no debia llegar tarde. Camine a traves del pasillo hasta la cocina, admire al chico de cabello cobrizo en su fasceta de padre y hermano sobreprotector

-buenos dias dormilona

-buenos dias pecoso -me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla -te ves terrible

-igual que tu jajajajaja -se burlo, le di un codazo -he preparado tortitas y leche caliente, mi hermana necesita fuerzas para empezar a trabajar como enfermera oficialmente

-tuve suerte que a los directivos les agradara mi trabajo como pasante, no muchos han tenido la misma suerte.

-es que yo sabia que lo lograrias..., todo en ti agrada Candy

-si como no... -rapidamente me fui a bañar y me coloque mi uniforme blanco, me veia extraña de blanco pero me gustaba, peine mi cabello en dos coletas y me coloque la medalla que alguna vez pertenecio a Elizabeth, me mire al espejo y respire calmadamente -buena suerte Candy!

Camine a la cocina ya vestida y arreglada, Edward me ve muy sonriente.

-Santo Dios! -exclama con alegria -te ves preciosa mi vida

-gracias -dije tomando una tortica y dandole una mordida, despues fui por un vaso de leche y me lo tome de una -ya estas listo?

-pss claro! me agarras de salida -dijo el acabando de arreglar sus cosas. Rapidamente los dos salimos del departamento, este dia iba a llegar tarde

-deberia ir a buscarte mas tarde

-no es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi

-Candy saldras muy de noche y sabes que no me agrada que andes tan tarde

-actuas como Albert lo sabias?

-me lo has dicho varias veces -tiro en el asiento trasero su maletin y su abrigo y me lanzo las llaves del coche a mis manos

-que voy a hacer con esto?

-pues que crees pecosa? Necesitaras aprender a conducir

-que?! -le grite con sorpresa -quieres matarme!

-no! Quiero que aprendas a conducir, vives en la gran ciudad, y no te caeria mal hacerlo..., que esperas?

Le sonrei picaramente, esto era genial, corri al asiento de conductor, introduje y gire la llave, Edward se sento en el asiento de copiloto y se coloco en cinturon de seguridad.

-la seguridad antes todo! -dijo sonriendome, hice lo mismo que el y me mordi el labio inferior, estaba asustada, sujete con fuerza el volante -ahora colocala en tercera y presiona el acelerador con el pie derecho sin quitar el pie izquierdo del freno, lo tienes?

-si..., eso creo!

-hazlo! -pise el acelerador y meti segunda, el coche arranco feisimo -CANDYYYY!

Frene con fuerza, de verdad me asuste, estaba jadeando, vi a Edward y estaba blanco como el papel, giro a verme y creo que yo estaba igual que el, ambos empezamos a reir como locos, ese si fue menudo susto.

-creo que deberias hacerlo despacio, respira y relajate.

-esta bien..., lo intentare otra vez -lentamente pase el embrague y acelere lentamente, sin quitar la vista del camino.

-muy bien pequeña lo estas haciendo!

-si..., lo estoy haciendo! Jajajajaja esto es divertido.

Conduje con cuidado, lo habia logrado y sin chocar con ningun auto, creo que me iba a acostumbrar a esto. A partir de ahora no molestare a nadie para que me lleven a cualquier sitio.

Llegue al hospital alli entre directamente a emergencias, habia mucho trabajo, la adrenalina, la emocion, de verdad me encantaba el hospital, pero claro salia muy tarde. Y esa noche no fue la excepcion.

-..-hasta mañana Candy -se despedia una compañera de mi

-hasta mañana Chloe, no olvides que debemos llegar temprano para pasar revista con el doctor Martin y el doctor Lenard.

-esta bien -mi compañera se dirigio a un coche en donde la esperaba su esposo, y yo me quede esperando a que viniesen a buscarme. Sentia mucho frio y una sensacion pesada, mire a la oscuridad, recorde que las sombras guardan secretos. Respire profundamente

-tranquila Candy..., el esta muerto, ya no podra dañarte a ti ni a nadie -me di animos, porque de verdad esas sensaciones me las hacia sentir 13. Habian pasado 20 minutos y no pasaba ni un taxi ni nadie, me arme de valor y empece a caminar, no podia seguir esperando, queria llegar a casa. Toda clase de sonidos se sentian por donde caminaba, escuche una botella quebrarse y eso me acabo de espantar, una risa me erizo la piel, en ese momento pense de todo. Me gire y vi que tenia un hombre frente a mi, estaba ebrio, pero su mirada me recordo a Damian, mis ojos se cristalizaron en seguida.

-que hace una chica linda tan sola por estos lares? -dijo con sorna

-dejeme en paz -exclame aterrada -no tengo dinero ni nada de valor.

-y quien dijo que yo queria eso? -se relamio los labios, senti asco, rapidamente senti un torrente se sangre correr por mis venas y la adrenalina fluyendo, debia correr. El sujeto se me estaba acercando, pero algo le hizo detenerse, el sujeto parpadeo y se alejo de mi corriendo, parecia tan aterrado como yo, pero porque huyo? Me gire y estaba sola, solo las luces de un coche nos acompañaban, debia agradecerle a Dios que no me hizo nada.

-hey! Gatita! -escuche esa voz, era Archie quien venia salia de ese coche, respire calmada, corrio y se acerco a mi -que haces aqui? Este lugar es muy peligroso

-lo siento no llegaba nadie y ademas me parecio ver algo

-algo? Como que? ese tipo pudo hacerte algo...

-no lo se -susurre, mi corazon latia aceleradamente, por suerte Archie habia asustado a ese ebrio para que no me hiciese daño -vamonos

-esta bien..., oye siento haber llegado tarde es que fui a llevar a Annie a su casa y...

-oye? Descuida, solo llevame a casa y ya, pero no les digas nada de esto a Edward y a Albert.

-esta bien..., vamonos ya, el frio me esta matando -rapidamente me subi al coche y me puse el cinturon de seguridad, Archie arranco lentamente y yo gire la mirada a la calle, que habia pasado alli? Era mi interrogante.

No dije nada cuando llegue a casa, Albert, Tony y Claudia estaban en el departamento, tomaban te y jugaban ajedrez, simplemente era mi actividad favorita, jugar entre mis amigos y familia.

-rayos Claudia! Estas leyendo mi mente no es cierto! -se quejo Edward con el ceño fruncido, esta era mi batalla favorita, ver a los chicos discutir con Claudia por usar su don en los juegos de mesa, no me aguantaba las risas con ellos.

-sabes Candy? Burlarte de tu hermano y tus primos es tan hilarante.

-Candice! -me gritaron los chicos ofendidos, empece a reirme de ellos, entonces reflexione que mi vida sin ellos seria tediosa y aburrida, y estaba orgullosa de formar parte de estas familias tan alocadas pero llenas de tanto amor.

-al parecer ella ya es un miembro mas de la familia Andley -se acerco Tony a mi

-si..., y eso que aun no se han casado

-tienes razon -empezo a reir

-ya tienen la fecha de la boda?

-queremos que sea para Mayo

-porque quieres en esos dias? Sabe que Stear...

-lo se Candy, pero quisiera que esos dias sean hermosos y ademas, las rosas empiezan a florecer, quiero hacerlo por Claudia y por ti

-por mi?

-pequeña -me sujeto por los hombros -Claudia me hizo entender que no puedo hacer que otros sientan lo mismo que yo, me hizo ver que tu amas a alguien con una fuerza que ni yo podre sobrepasar y que ella era la razon que me hizo vivir sin darme cuenta, solo debia buscarla y hacerla mia

-y la amas verdad?

-ella... -sus ojos se cristalizaron y giraron a ver a aquella chica divirtiendose con Albert, Archie y Edward -ella es mi musa, pero jamas olvidare a aquella pecosa llorona que me hizo conocer la sensacion de estar enamorado, tu me preparaste para conocerla y darle el corazon..., gracias Candy, sin ella no sabria que hacer.

-y yo tampoco mi querido Tony -ella se habia acercado a nosotros dos, Tony tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente

-delante de Candy te prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz de la tierra

-ya lo soy!..., al tenerte a mi lado no temo ser quien soy y puedo gritar con libertad, te amo Anthony Brown -ella se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios. Me senti tan feliz al ver a Tony y a Claudia juntos, a pesar de sus diferencias se amaban. Senti una alegria inmensa por ellos, pero senti en seguida el frio de mi corazon, que se hallaba en una amplia soledad, Terry por favor regresa..., te extraño, te necesito. Esa noche despues que acabamos de hablar y jugar nos fuimos a acostar, pero mis pensamientos vagaban en Terry, esa noche volvi a soñar con el, y la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente... Parecia que el quisiese verme, pero era al contrario, yo le necesitaba a el. Yo lo amaba y lo queria conmigo, pero debia tener paciencia, y fe.

Como cada mañana desde que empece a desempeñarme con enfermera matriculada mi rutina era despertar, bañarme, desayunar, hablar con hermano y salir disparada al hospital, era un mundo lleno de ajetreos y sangre, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ver eso.

-.. Candy! -gire y me estaban llamando, mi jefe.

-si Dr. Martin?

-te pasa algo?

-no..., nada, porque lo pregunta?

-no tienes buena cara

-es que no he dormido muy bien -en eso no mentia, ultimamente los sueños con Terry, se habian intensificado.

-eso crei, deberias descansar un poco

-no! -dije ofendida -no puedo dr. Martin, estoy doblando turnos porque quiero pasar año nuevo con mi familia

-aahh! Es por eso?

-asi es..., nos reunimos en una casa que tenemos en Lakewood y esperamos el año nuevo reunidos en familia

-te dire algo Candice..., me alegro que tengas esa pasion a tu profesion y a tu familia, sabes como equilibrar la balanza entre ellas dos, no todas las enfermras presentes lo hacen aqui

-se refiere acaso a Flammy Hamilton?

-asi es..., su padre es un alcoholico y abuso repetidas veces de ella y su familia, la chica estudio enfermeria para alejarse de ese mundo.

-oh por Dios..., pobre chica, es por eso que actua tan reacia

-asi es, asi que por eso me siento tan orgulloso de ti, y claro que puedes tener libre para pasar año nuevo con tu familia Candy.

-de verdad?! Gracias Doctor! -empece a saltar de la alegria, si pasaria año nuevo con todos

-quieta niña! Claro que lo haras pero primero atiende al anciano de la cama #206

-el señor McGregor ha sido mi paciente estrella, asi que no tengo problemas con el

-muy bien Candy, vete ya antes de que me arrepienta

Sali corriendo de la emocion, esta seria la mejor navidad de mi vida!. El señor McGregor como siempre un viejo amargado al que se le podia sacar una sonrisa de vez en cuando, aunque los doctores dicen que lo que le hace bien es pelear con alguien, tal vez por eso me dejaron a su cuidado. Y claro que al final el era quien me contaba parte de su vida, era excelente.

Las semanas pasaron super rapido, quien diria que ya era Diciembre, la nieve vistio de blanco la ciudad y el ambiente era de alegria y fiesta, y lo que significaba esta epoca, Navidad y la visita al Hogar de Ponny.

-oohh! Mis niños que alegria tenerlos aqui! -se alegro la señorita Ponny al vernos -Annie, Candy, Edward es un placer que nos visiten en estas fiestas.

-a nosotros no nos molesta para nada! -dijo Annie calentando sus manos.

-te estas muriendo de frio pequeña, pasen todos, prepararemos chocolate caliente.

Nos adentramos a la casona y vimos el ambiente festivo que habia, para nuestra suerte los chicos llegaron temprano y por eso no habia caos, los niños amaban jugar con ellos, y por supuesto que nosotros nos unimos a ellos, era super divertido.

-hay no el pelo no! El pelo no! -farfullaba Edward al ver que unos niños se le habian subido y uno de ellos le alborotaba el cabello, me burle de el.

-Candy eres tu! -mire a aquella niña que conoci hace tres años, la abrace con fuerza, ahora tenia ocho años.

-Mercedes! Que hermosa estas

-gracias, que bueno que viniste con tus hermanos, te tengo unas gratas noticias

-en serio? Cuales?

-al fin tengo familia! Unos señores muy elegantes vinieron y les agrade, en Enero vendran a buscarme!

-felicidades cariño! -la abrace, ella lloro en mis hombros -que te pasa?

-es que tenias razon, los dos son muy lindos y amables, se que voy a ser muy feliz con ellos

-te los mereces.

Aquella niña salio corriendo a saludar a Annie quien estaba con su madre, Andrea, a quien aceptaron aqui en el Hogar de Ponny para trabajar, ella cree que es una forma de agradacer a este maravilloso lugar el haber cuidado y darle ese amor a Annie, y me siento feliz al ver que las dos se aman y nada podra separarlas. Analice y creo que eso sintio Elizabeth cuando me dejo aqui, queria salvarme de las garras de 13 y una luz rodeo este lugar, que era el que me acogeria y me mantendria alejada del mal.

-apaga el cerebro y vamos a jugar con los niños -me agarro Annie de la mano y empezamos a girar y girar y girar, asi como cuando eramos niñas, entonces cuando ya me sentia mareada nos detuvimos y tremenda sorpresa la de nosotras

-Feliz Cumpleaños 19, Annie y Candy! -la hermana Maria venia caminando con un enorme pastel para nosotras, a veces me olvidaba que mi verdadero cumpleaños era en estas fechas, al igual que el de Annie, todos cantaron cumpleaños y mi amiga y yo nos abrazamos, y apagamos las velas de un soplo. La puerta se abrio repentinamente

-llegooooo la diversion! -Annie y yo gritamos con alegria, el era la razon por la cual nos encontraron aquella noche

-Tom! -corrimos y lo abrazamos con fuerza a aquel picaro ranchero quien nos apreto a su cuerpo

-tranquila señoritas ya se que soy irresistible

-solo para mi prima Eliza eres irresistible -mascullo Archie burlandose, otra sorpresa que nos trajo el destino es que Tom y Eliza se hayan emparentado, la tia abuela y Sarah Leagan pegaron el grito al cielo, pero no la culpo, estar enamorada es lo maximo

-hablando de Eliza donde esta mi bombon de fresa?

-bombon de fresa? -exclamamos Edward y yo sorprendidos, ya tenia una forma de fastidiarle la paciencia a Eliza -puaf!

-ella ya debe de estar en Lakewood, recuerda que halla celebraremos año nuevo

-que lastima! Queria verla antes de irme a Wisconsin, pero bueno, dile de mi parte que la quiero con locura!

-tenlo por seguro Thomas -afirmo Archie acercandose a nosotros -vamos a celebrar, ustedes tienen que cortar el pastel y a abrir los regalos.

-de acuerdo! -corrimos al arbol todos, listos para hace entrega de regalos, Albert nos dio dinero para comprar muchos juguetes para los niños, estos se pusieron muy contentos al ver la montaña de regalos que llevamos, y mejor ni hablar de la cena que Andrea y la hermana Maria prepararon, disfrutamos como una verdadera familia, aunque extrañe a Albert, habia ido a celebrar navidad a Nueva York con su novia Karen, a la que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza, era la chica de la vision con Terry en el teatro, que objetivos tiene ella?. No digo que sea mala, de hecho ella me recuerda mucho a el en su caracter, tal vez Dios la haya puesto en nuestro camino por un proposito..., para algo magnifico.

La cena fue fantastica, despues de acostar a los niños y ordenar todo nos sentamos a calentarnos al fuego, a charlar, ya que cada momento que viviamos juntos era una experiencia para toda la vida.

-... Tony..., que crees que hubiese pasado si 13 nos hubiese asesinado aquella noche?

-porque lo preguntas Candy?

-no lo se..., tal vez simple curiosidad

-pues no lo se, tal vez el mundo que estamos viendo ahora estaria al borde de la destruccion, pero gracias a Dios estamos a salvo.

-saben..., he descubierto que Dios obra de maneras muy extrañas pero maravillosas -susurro Archie mientras calentaba sus manos

-porque lo dices? -pregunto Claudia

-porque solo el fue capaz de poner amor en el corazon de Terry, solo el nos dio el poder y la valentia para superar ese mal trago

-asi es..., nadie mas bueno que el es capaz de eso, y debemos agradecerle diariamente el que esten vivos todos ustedes -esta vez fue Annie quien hablo, y en cada una de sus palabras habia una verdad que teniamos claro.

-deberiamos ir a dormirnos, ya es tarde y debemos irnos a Lakewood temprano..

-no quisiera irme -exclame recostandome en el suelo -quisiera que pudiesemos quedarnos a sentir esa paz tan deliciosa

-yo tambien pero no dejaremos a Albert pasar año nuevo solo verdad?

-no..., bueno vamos a acostarnos -Tony ayudo a Annie y a Claudia a levantarse del suelo, Archie y yo despues. Yo me quede a dormir en la misma habitacion en la que dormia cuando era niña, cerre mis ojos y escuche el viento frio, las ramas de los arboles chocando contra el techo, toda clase de ruidos a los que estaba acostumbrada. No supe en que momento me dormi, pero senti una grata sensacion a mi lado, juraria que alguien habia besado mi frente incluso.

La semana pasó con rapidez y nosotros ya estabamos listos para recibir el año nuevo, la algarabia en la Mansion de las Rosas llenaba cada espacio, habiamos arreglado todo para disfrutar esta noche, y estaba claro que seria una gran celebración

-Karen! –salude a la novia de Albert con un abrazo –que hermosa estas

-gracias! Tu también lo estas, oye y los demás?

-están en el Living con la tía abuela y los chicos

-oh que bueno, oye Candy..., aquí te traje esto –saco un sobre de su bolso y me lo entrego, lo abrí y eran boletos para una presentación teatral

-oh por Dios Karen! Yo no…

-no quiero negativas pequeña, son para el estreno de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" –en mi mente retumbo, el libro favorito de Terry, contuve mis lagrimas y sentí que mi mundo se movía –te sientes bien?

-si…., es que recordé que yo leí ese libro cuando estaba en el colegio de Londres

-ah es por eso, tienes nostalgia

-algo así –empecé a reír, ella paso su brazo por su cuello para adentrarnos.

-los recuerdos son el tesoro mas grande que tenemos, sobre todo las personas, marcan tu vida y se quedan allí para siempre

-así es…, y se que jamás olvidare todo esto

-así se habla cariño, ahora si vámonos, ya que el tiempo corre y el año se va.

Ambas fuimos con los chicos y empezaron a vitorear al vernos entrar a través de la puerta, las luces del árbol estaban encendidas, el muérdago adornaba las puertas, la chimenea estaba encendida dándonos calor, hablábamos, bromeábamos y reíamos durante esa exhaustiva espera. Y allí estábamos todos, mirando el reloj, con copas de Champaña en nuestras manos y con la cuenta regresiva

-tres...

-dos...

-uno...

-Feliz Año Nuevo! -aplaudimos nosotros, Neil destapo otra botella de champaña, haciendo que nos bañaramos de espuma, estabamos riendo como locos! Abrace a mi hermano y a todos los que estabamos alli, porque queria este año llenarme de toda la felicidad que pudiese.

-feliz año nuevo chicos, espero que este año podamos ser mas fuertes y valorar la vida -brindo la tia abuela

-amen señora Elroy -le animo Edward que estaba abrazando a Annie -bien! Bienvenido el año nuevo, y espero tambien que podamos fortalecernos en nuestro señor Jesucristo, jamas olvidar el porque murio por nosotros en la cruz y que el amor..., el amor es el don mas fuerte que todos pudimos obtener, paciencia para soportar las pruebas que se nos vengan, y que la paz, y la unidad permanezcan entre nosotros todos los dias.

-y bien... -se acerco Archie con una copa en sus manos -quiero brindar por todo lo que hemos vivido, y que jamas olvidemos que podemos hacer locuras por amor -su voz era temblorosa -quiero brindar por mi hermano Stear, que donde quiera que este se que esta feliz por nosotros

-y lo esta Archie -esta vez mi hermano coloco su mano en el hombro de este -lo esta, y se que esta noche esta celebrando con nosotros, mandandonos sus buenos deseos, por Stear!

-Amen! -dijimos todos alzando las copas para brindar, sonrei ante las palabras de Edward, Stear siempre estaria con nosotros y algo dentro de mi me decia que este nuevo año era de nuevas visiones y proyectos a realizar.

-y que esperamos? La noche es joven y nosotros tambien -dijo Neil tratando de dar un toque de alegria

-Neil hijo la tia abuela debe ir a descansar, ya ha dado muchas vueltas en este dia -recalco el señor Leagan.

-esta bien papá, pero nosotros estaremos aqui abajo! -le respondio Eliza con cariño

-anda Jhon, no nos escaparemos -esta vez fue Albert quien salio en apoyo a sus sobrinos.

-esta bien! Acostamos a la tia abuela y nos vamos, los mandamos a buscar mas tarde?

-no importa madre..., nos quedaremos aqui con los chicos.

-bien, que pasen buena noche y traten de no desvelarse.

-si claro..., -se burlo Archie tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, Tony estaba rojo de la risa, pero gracias al cielo no preguntaron el porque de nuestra risa.

Los Leagan se fueron y la fiesta se prendio en casa, encendimos el fonógrafo y bailamos y bailamos hasta que nuestros pies se cansaban, pero la pareja que mas destaco era la de Albert y Karen, la chica era una hiperactiva, no se canso en ningun momento. Después de cenar y de la agradable tertulia que tuvimos hasta altas horas creí que ya no podía mas con mi cuerpo.

-vaya estoy cansadisima! -se sento Annie junto a mi, despues Claudia, estaba sudando, parpadeo un par de veces y sonrio.

-que te pasa? De que te ries?

-de nada..., bueno..., si de algo, un milagro ha ocurrido

-milagro? De que hablas Claudia? -quiso saber Eliza enarcando una ceja

-de que todo es posible hoy, nuestros mayores deseos incluso podrian hacerse realidad

-bueno si puedes hacer que Thomas este aqui en Lakewood seria perfecto ajajajajaja -rio Eliza.

-pues no puedo hacer eso, pero un milagro ocurrira, tengan fe, oh! Adoro esa cancion! -exclamo con alegria

-yo tambien! -dijo Eliza

-y yo! -esta vez fue Annie, vaya, no crei que tuviesen algo en comun, Eliza y Claudia se levantaron para ir a bailar con los chicos, quedando Annie y yo cruzándonos de brazos, pero Archie se acerco con una sonrisa coqueta, ya sabia el plan

-madame! Me concede esta pieza? –suplico este, Annie no se pudo resistir, le anime q que fuese a bailar con su novio, se les veía muy enamorados, fije mi vista a Tony y Claudia y el le decía algo a su oído, para después darle tiernos besos, Neil y Eliza bromeaban y bailaban, Edward estaba hablando con Edward y Karen, a quienes se les veía tan felices, sentí un nudo en la garganta en seguida, me sentí sola, me levante y empecé a caminar, Albert se dio cuenta de eso y me siguió

-Candy que te pasa?

-nada es que….., no me siento bien, creo que me cayo mal la champaña.

-es eso en serio?

-si…, descuida, creo que un poco de aire fresco me caerá bien

-ten –Albert me dio su saco para cubrirme -hay mucho frio

-esta bien…., no le digas nada a los chicos, no quiero preocuparlos

-esta bien, oye…, no olvides sonreír-dijo abrazándome. Me solté de su abrazo y camine hacia el jardín, se había vestido del blanco todo el lugar, la luna estaba en su punto mas alto, había estrellas, y eso era bueno, camine a través de la nieve, me agache y tome un puñado de nieve para hacer bolitas con esta, mis manos se pusieron blancas por el frio, el viento soplaba y alborotaba mi cabello. Hace cuatro años conocí a ese rebelde, arrogante, malcriado, obstinado y dulce ingles, que a pesar de sus secretos y su lado oscuro se robo mi corazón, y me enseño a amar de verdad, hace cuatro años Dios me concedió conocer a Terry Grandchester, de mis ojos brotaban gruesas lagrimas de dolor, el dolor que me oprimía el alma, esa necesidad, ese anhelo, quisiera que mi milagro se concediese, que mi felicidad se completase, pero debía ser fuerte y tener fe, ya que la fe no solo mueve montañas, puede dar alegría, ser tu fiel compañera, darte ánimos y decirte que algún día las cosas mejoraran…, la fe te puede salvar.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mi, de seguro Albert le dijo a Tony o a Edward lo que pasaba, pero esa sensación extraña, mi corazón saltaba y sentia todo mi ser alterarse, pero solo una persona me hacia sentir así

-ella les enseña a las antorchas a brillar!. Parece estar pendiendo sobre la mejilla de la noche como una rica joya en la oreja de etíope… -empecé a hiperventilar, ese poema…., ese poema era un fragmento de Romeo y Julieta, esto era increíble -Una belleza demasiado delicada para usar, demasiado adorable para ser terrenal! Como una paloma nívea mezclada entre cuervos se revela aquella dama… ¿Amaba hasta ahora mi corazón?

Lentamente me gire y estaba allí, esto es un sueño?…, si lo es es el mas hermoso y no quiero despertar nunca.

-¡Niéguenlo ojos! Porque nunca vi la belleza verdadera hasta esta noche –coloque mis manos en mi boca para reprimir un grito, pero mis lagrimas me delataron, pero no era un sueño, era real.

-Terry! –susurre, por Dios era el, tan apuesto y tan hermoso, su piel tan blanca y nívea resaltaba con la luna, su cabello seguía igual, pero estaba mas alto, podría adivinar la musculatura que cubría sus ropas, pero su sonrisa era la misma y sus ojos…., tenían ese brillo especial, lo que lo hacia diferente y único.

-hola pecosa…, estas hermosa!

-eres tu…

-claro, estoy aquí, y vengo a cumplir mi promesa…, vine por ti

_Hermoso amanecer , ilumina la costa para mí.  
>No hay nada en el mundo,<br>Prefiero despertarme y ver (contigo).  
>Bello amanecer , sólo estoy persiguiendo el tiempo otra vez.<em>

-te espere estos tres años…, y creí que jamás regresarías –me había vuelto débil y rompí a llorar, el se acerco a limpiar mis lagrimas y note una extraña diferencia, su temperatura -estas frio!

-porque tengo frio…. –jadeo soltando el vaho

-tienes frio….., eso quiere decir que..

-así es -cerro sus ojos con fuerza y después los abrió –soy humano

Ya no aguante mas, estaba llorando, mis piernas temblaban y en cualquier momento me iba a lanzar a sus brazos, porque eso quería, que me tuviese en sus brazos, me besara y que jamás me soltara, quería estar con el para siempre.

-te…, te he extrañado mucho

-y yo a ti.., gracias a ti fue que logre pasar esta prueba, a las oraciones de tu hermano y tus amigos

-mis amigos?

-así es.., ellos pedían por mi todo el tiempo pero cuando lo hacías tu…, con ese fervor, con esa pasión me demostraba que me amabas y que tu eras esa razón para volverme humano –coloco sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, poso su frente con la mía, de sus ojos hermosas lagrimas transparentes, corrieron por sus mejillas

-Terry….., te extrañe mucho

-lo se…, y yo a ti, vi todo lo que hiciste, lo que sufriste, pero al menos se que jamás estuviste sola mi pecosa, te amo y te amare para toda mi vida

-me lo juras?

-claro que si mi amor

Dicen que cuando la noche se hace mas oscura es porque viene el amanecer, pero en mi caso seria el amanecer mas grande, en donde al fin fuimos recompensados, con el tenernos el uno al otro.

_Pensé que moriría un hombre solitario, en una noche interminable.  
>Pero ahora estoy alto; corriendo salvaje entre todas las estrellas del cielo.<br>A veces es difícil creer que te acuerdas de mí._

Su piel se sentía tan bien, era el mismo Terry pero si había algo diferente, no había rastro de maldad en el, estaba limpio, era puro. Sentí sus labios besando mis mejillas, me estrecho entre sus brazos para darme calor, pegue mi nariz a su pecho y olía a lavanda, era el, era el era mi Terry! Y no era ninguna ilusión, regreso y se quedaría conmigo.

-Candy….., quiero pasar la vida contigo

-yo también

-estas segura? –esbozo una grata sonrisa, la mas hermosa que me había dado, yo asentí, mas que nunca, el se coloco de rodillas y tomo mi mano para besarla tiernamente

-mas segura que nunca, y sabes porque? Porque te amo! –Terry sonrió a la vez que lloraba

-yo…, Terrence Greum Grandchester, te amo a ti Candice White Andley..., Greene, eres la dueña de mi corazón, de mi alma y cada uno de mis sentimientos y te entrego todo de mi, toda la nueva criatura que Dios hizo de mi solo para amarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y para ver tus ojitos verdes en las mañanas… Candy…, quieres ser mi esposa?

Jadee y sentí mi corazón latir tan rápido que en cualquier momento saldría volando de mi pecho, ¿Qué si quería ser su esposa? Que pregunta me estaba haciendo, el es mi todo, el es lo que mas amo, el amanecer se acercaba, podía ver como el sol de año nuevo asomaba, pero los primeros resplandores de este serian testigos de un pacto, un nuevo pacto que afianzaría nuestra relación, un nuevo pacto que es mas fuerte que cualquiera que se haya hecho, un pacto que firmaríamos con una palabra

-Si! Acepto ser tu esposa

_Bello amanecer - se funde con las estrellas otra vez.  
>¿Recuerdas el día en que comenzó mi viaje?<br>¿Recordarás el final (del tiempo)?_

Salte a los brazos de Terry quien me hizo girar en los aires, mis rizos se volvieron una cascada, me había regresado el alma, era feliz de nuevo, ya no iba a sufrir, estaba completa y plena, ya todo había encontrado su curso, me acerque a su rostro y el me sonrió, me beso en los labios con ternura, anhelaba esos labios que me estaban dando de beber de ese néctar delicioso, esa agua en el desierto, sentí los rayos del sol en mis ojos, habían presenciado el inicio e una nueva vida, y ya nada podrá hacernos daño.

El regreso de Terry fue la sorpresa para todos, Albert lo abrazo y le dio una grata bienvenida a la humanidad, fue el mejor momento que vivimos todos, pero la noticia de nuestra boda hizo estallar Troya, Annie empezó a gritar de felicidad al igual que Eliza y Claudia, Tony prácticamente estaba anonadado, todo actuaron y expresaron su asombro o felicidad de distintas maneras, pero creo que el mas afectado fue Edward, se veía como molesto, intente acercarme a hablar con el, pero sabia que algo le molestaba.

-Eddie…. –le llame, ya que no me abría la puerta yo pase el pestillo y la abrí y el estaba en la ventana con sus brazos cruzados –necesito hablarte

-de que? –dijo con tono serio, me dolió esa forma de hablar

-no es necesario que me hables así Edward

-y como te estoy hablando?! –me miro con sus ojos verdes llorosos, entendí todo claramente, estaba triste, triste porque me iba a alejar de el otra vez, me senté a su lado y le mire

-te afecto la noticia de mi matrimonio?

-algo…, jamás me espere esto –tomo mi mano con fuerza –jamás creí que te perdería otra vez

-Edward…., no me perderás, siempre estaré contigo siempre, no me iré de este país o moriré…, voy a casarme, y seré feliz, porque estaré con el hombre que amo, y prometió jamás hacerme daño. Y si tu temor es que deje de quererte escúchame bien…, siempre serás mi hermano, nada podrá ganar ese amor que te tengo –tome su mano y la coloque en mi pecho, estaba llorando –solo quiero que seas mi apoyo como siempre lo has sido…

-Candy… -el también estaba llorando –mamá y papá han de estar orgullosos de ti, y se que están felices, y les doy mi bendición.

Me abrazo con fuerza y beso mi cabello, la felicidad no me cavia en el pecho

-te amo Candy, y siempre tendrás mi apoyo –susurro Edward sin soltarme, ni el ni yo parábamos de llorar, sentía las caricias de su hermano y mire a través de la ventana, estaba empezando a nevar, había sido un día de nieve cuando me abandonaron y marco mi vida para siempre y ahora la nieve volvería a marcar mi destino. Terry y Albert se acercan a través de la puerta a nosotros dos, mi hermano se levanta y se coloca frente a el, hay Dios!.

-creciste Terrence! –dijo mi hermano con voz gruesa.

-así es…., ya pedí la mano de Candy al padre adoptivo, ahora vengo a pedírsela a su hermano.

Edward se veia serio, pero relajo los musculos de su rostro y esbozo una mediana sonrisa

-Terry…, solo te pido que la cuides y que le des todo tu amor, lo prometes?

-lo prometo -ambos estrecharon sus manos

-esta bien…, bienvenido a la familia Greene

Los cuatro sonreímos con alegría, ahora si era perfecto. Y debíamos preparar todo lo necesario, había propuesto casarnos un mes después que Tony y Claudia, pero a decir verdad no aguantaría hasta Junio, deseaba con desespero ya ser la esposa de Terry Grandchester, pero como me dicen todos, hay que tener paciencia.

Y definitivamente Dios trabaja de maneras muy extrañas, la chica Karen era parte de sus planes, ella trabaja para una importante compañía teatral en Nueva York, estaban realizando audiciones, a las mismas que Terry fue, y con su talento natural y su carisma logro conquistar los corazones de los directivos, ingreso a la compañía, cumpliría su sueño de ser actor, trabajaría junto a Karen quien lo asesoraría y le enseñaría sus técnicas, mi amado Terry seria un gran actor.

La boda de Tony y Claudia se realizo sin contratiempos, ambos se veían alegres y rozagantes, mi Anthony, mi príncipe de la colina encontró a su princesa y ambos viajarían el largo viaje de la vida juntos, porque ya estaba escrito que debían estarlo. Día y noche pasaron y yo estaba estresándome con Annie, a quien le dieron tremenda sorpresa, estaba embarazada, lo que en otras palabras era que se casaría con Archie, mi amiga y mi primo tendrían un hijo, me sentía feliz por ellos, pronto se realizaría su boda, la cual estaría llena de sorpresas.

_Bello amanecer - es justo soplando mi mente otra vez.  
>Pensé que había nacido para una noche interminable, hasta que brille.<em>

El gran día llego, estaba muy nerviosa, me dolía el estomago, mis manos sudaban, no todos los días una se casa y eso era lo emocionante, Karen, Annie, Claudia y Eliza comenzaron a moverse lentamente para prepararme, el maquillaje y el cabello fueron elaborados por Karen, cuando estuve lista y me vi al espejo creí llorar. El vestido me hacia ver como un elegante cisne, mire a mis amigas y estaban preciosas con sus vestidos de gala.

-..-chicas me dejan sola, necesito relajarme

-esta bien, pero no tardes, ya te viene a buscar

Ese era otro estupendo detalle, mis dos hombres favoritos me iban a entregar, Albert y Edward, y estaba claro que el mismo seria quien me iba a casar. Entre mis manos tenia el camafeo Andley, era la joya de la familia, y quería usarla, aunque la ultima vez que la use vinieron a mi todas esas visiones e imágenes, no las había tenido desde hacia tres años y temía que al ponérmelo regresaran. Un toquido ala puerta me interrumpió.

-whoa! Estas hermosa Candy

-gracias Edward…, -tenia en mis manos el camafeo, aun dudaba en ponérmelo, porque mi otra complicación era que quería usar la joya que era de mi madre –necesitas ayuda

-es que estoy indecisa quiero usar el camafeo, pero a la vez la medalla de mamá…

-tengo una idea –el llego y le quito el dije a la medalla y la coloco en mi pulsera –así tendrás a las dos familias junto a ti

-gracias…, estoy nerviosa.

-no tienes porque estarlo, quieres que te diga algo

-si..

-en nombre de nuestro padre y de nuestra madre te digo que eres una mujer hermosa y estamos muy orgullosos de ti, estaremos siempre al pendiente de tu felicidad y jamás…, jamás estarás sola.

-ya no lo estoy, porque tengo una gran familia en mi corazón –trate de no llorar para que no se me corriera el maquillaje, me coloque el camafeo y tome el bouquet, me sujete de su brazo con fuerza –estoy lista!

_Alto, corriendo salvaje entre todas las estrellas del cielo.  
>A veces es difícil creer que te acuerdas de mí.<em>

Mi hermano y yo caminamos al coche, en donde nos esperaba Albert, estaba a tan solo un par de horas de ser la esposa de Terry Grandchester, y ya nada nos separara. Durante el camino analice todas las cosas me trajeron hasta aquí, fuimos victimas de una maldición que no nos pertenecía, pero que de igual forma nos llevo, la adopción, el accidente de Anthony y el viaje a Londres, el descubrimiento de 13 y sus intensiones a nosotros, el conocer a mi hermano Edward, reconciliarme con Annie, conocer a Claudia, la muerte de Stear, las visiones, Elizabeth el verme al borde de la muerte y ser salvada por ese ángel de extraños ojos azul zafiro, el amor de mi vida. Llegamos a la iglesia y escuche el murmullo de las personas, me tense de los nervios. Estaba asustada.

-tranquila pequeña –me calmo Albert dándome un beso en la mejilla

-por favor no me dejen caer –les suplique a ambos

-eso nunca hermanita, jamás lo haremos –respondió Edward, antes de dar el primer paso logre mirar a los chicos.

-Albert, Edward…,gracias y…, los amo.

El portón de la iglesia se abrió y logre ver a las damas de honor caminando por el pasillo principal luciendo su belleza y dando preámbulo para darme paso, estaba tan nerviosa que aun no me atrevía a mirar al frente

_-vamos Candy…. _

Era Elizabeth! Mi madre estaba hablándome otra vez, me senti dichosa, mi madre estaba conmigo en el dia mas importante de mi vusa

-_se feliz mi niña, los amo a ti y a Edward, sean felices_

Me arme de valentía e hice lo que ella me dijo, lentamente mi mirada se fijo al pulpito y allí estaba el, con Archie, Tony y Neil como sus padrinos, se veía muy apuesto con su smoking, ese día se veía irreconocible, sus ojos azules irradiaban luz, y su sonrisa me decía que esto estaba esperando desde hace mucho, Albert y Edward me extendieron hasta Terry, sentí su mano temblorosa, me ayudo subir los dos escalones que nos separaban, Edward subió al pulpito y se coloco su sotana especial, me sentía orgullosa de que el fuese quien transformara mío vida para siempre, volví a ver a Terry, quien en silencio me decía "te amo", nuestras miradas se entrelazaron sin perderse un solo instante del rostro del otro.

-hermanos, levantémonos en esta gloriosa hora, rían, vivan y alaben al señor! –exclamo mi hermano con voz poderosa_. _Desde la noche del mauritania Dios quiso que ambos estuviésemos juntos, el logro hacer ese milagro especial en Terry

_¿Serás mi hombro cuando esté gris y viejo?  
>Prométeme que el mañana comienza con usted.<em>

_Obtención de alta, corriendo salvaje entre todas las estrellas del cielo.  
>A veces es difícil creer que te acuerdas de mí<em>

Nuestro amor había sido capaz de vencer el tiempo la distancia y todos los obstáculos, ni la muerte ni 13 habian logrado matar este amor que sentiamos, el deseo por estar juntos y nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo no los habían dejado renunciar, estaba en los designios de Dios vivir, y estaré agradecida de el por esto.

-yo, Terrence Greum Grandchester Backer, te tomo a ti, Candice Juliette White Andley Greene, como mi legitima esposa, para amarte, adorarte y respetarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza en la salud y en la enfermedad, por el resto de mi vida –me coloco la argolla en mi dedo anular, era mi hora

-yo, Candice Juliette White Andley Greene, te tomo a ti, Terrence Greum Grandchester Backer, como mi legitimo esposo, para amarte, adorarte y respetarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, por el resto de mi vida –coloque la argolla en su dedo, el tomo mis dos manos y las beso

-ahora, en nombre de la autoridad que he recibido por parte de Dios, y como testigo de este amor, los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios a unido, que no lo separe el hombre, Terry…., puedes besar a tu hermosa esposa.

El me quito el velo y unió sus labios con los míos, estaba llorando al sentir sus labios, nuestro primer beso como el matrimonio Grandchester, vi a los chicos y a todos nuestros amigos y nos felicitaban con un gran alboroto, en especial a los Andley, mire al cielo y di una gran alabanza, nadie había podido contra esta familia que se amaba y se protegía, sus integrantes celebraron nuestra unión concretada, la tía abuela me abrazo y no dejo de darme buenos deseos, mire a Terry quien no dejo de abrazarme y expresar su amor. Mi vista se nublo y mi cuerpo se despego de mi cuerpo.

-hay no…, hay no! –susurre aterrada, estaba teniendo una visión, ahora no, ahora no podía pasarme. Pero esta visión fue esplendida, era la Colina de Ponny, resplandeciente como el sol, y estábamos Terry y yo, tomados de la mano cerrando un libro, y en mi regazo estaba una hermosa niña de cabellos rizados castaños, era pecosa y sus ojos eran verdes como los míos. La visión se apago, y yo jadee al ver eso.

-que paso? –me pregunto Terry tomándome de la cintura, yo respire tranquilamente y le mire

-nada…. –mentí, le sonrei y parpadee, no iba a contarle que tuve la visión más espectacular de mi vida. A nuestra futura hija –que me di cuenta que tengo mucha suerte

-porque?

-porque logre mostrar al ángel tras el demonio

-si, y ese ángel vivirá aquí, y te amara para el resto de su vida.

Mirándonos a los ojos y con las manos unidas nos besamos una vez mas, fundiéndonos en un fuerte abrazo en señal de triunfo, para después separarnos y entregarnos a los brazos amorosos de nuestro hermanos y amigos que esperaban para estrecharnos y compartir nuestra felicidad, esa felicidad que habia llegado en lugar y en el momento correcto, el cálido sol fue testigo de ese pequeño momento, uno de muchos que viviríamos a partir de hoy y hasta nuestro ultimo respirar.

***.*.*.*FIN *.*.*.***

* * *

><p><strong>Cancion de Candy y Terry:<strong>

**-Hight -James Blunt**

www PUNTO youtube PUNTO com/ watch?v=D9LopyqdzIw

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia ha llegado a su final, lo hice larguito para ustedes, espero que les haya dejado un buen sabor en la boca, chicas de verdad esta historia me enorgullece mucho, y mas publicarla hoy, ya que hace un año publique el primer capitulo de esta historia en un ataque de inspiración, y va dedicado a mi amada abuela, quien ya hace un año dejo este mundo para ir a tener vida eterna en las nubes del aire, !va para ti abue querida TE AMO!<strong>

**Pero antes quiero agradecer a todas las chicas lindas que cada semana se pegaban a esta historia: **Klaudia, Lenore, Alejandra, Darling Eveling, Lucero, Edeny, Adry adry, Jennifer hernandez, Galaxylam, Mantflo, Judy L, Princess Grandchester, Maria, Norma, Noemi Cullen, Darling, Talia, Olgaliz, Malala, Zoe, Bella-Bere, Luna, Tp, Marie Rose Hale –Grandchester, Bermone, Annilina, Chavarina, Maria Isabel, Candice 1985, Amparo de Grandchester, Hellen Franco, Taliatitina, Katu Grandchester, Lucy 2, Alicia White, Lady pecosa, Fatima Gill Cullen, Terry´s Girl, Lucesita Grandchester, , Karina, teerryytiina, luz rico, vere canedo, luzclarita38, Wendy, fatygl19, luca, karelys lopez, Gabyselenator, saraoli, Candy20086, Sharon De Cullen, Ely Andley, Edith mendoza, yut Grandchester, Karin, Yancy, ara, vero…

**y a todas aquellas anónimas que han leído esta historia, les dejo "Los Pasos de Mi Amada" que entro en su etapa cumbre, me despido por ahora, y les dejo este verso de reflexión:**

_Mira que te mando que te esfuerces,_

_Que seas valiente, no temas ni desmayes,_

_Porque Jehova tu Dios estará contigo donde quiera que vayas._

**_Josue 1;9_**

**_Nos estamos leyendo…._**


End file.
